TEENAGE DREAM
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Em seu aniversário de trinta anos, Bella Swan faz um pedido inusitado: voltar aos seus dezessete anos para realizar seu sonho de adolescente. O sonho não era nada simples, conquistar o capitão do time de football: Edward Cullen.
1. Pedido

*****TEENAGE DREAM*****

.

**Título:** Teenage Dream (Sonho de Adolescente)

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Beta: **Pattitorres

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor

**Classificação: **M – maiores de idade

**Sinopse: **Em seu aniversário de trinta anos, Bella Swan faz um pedido inusitado: voltar aos seus dezessete anos para realizar seu sonho de adolescente. O sonho não era nada simples, conquistar o capitão do time de football: Edward Cullen.

.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
**_Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente_**  
The way you turn me on  
**_O jeito que você me excita_**  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
**_Eu não consigo dormir vamos correr e_**  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back  
**_Nunca olharemos para trás, jamais olharemos para trás

_**My heart stops when you look at me,  
**_Meu coração para quando você olha para mim,_**  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
**_Apenas um toque agora, baby, eu acredito_**  
This is real so take a chance and  
**_Isto é real, então, dê uma chance e_**  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
**_Nunca olhe para trás, jamais olhe para trás

_**We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach  
**_Nós dirigimos para Cali, e ficamos bêbados na praia_**  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
**_Temos um motel e construímos um forte de folhas_**  
I finally found you my missing puzzle piece  
**_Eu finalmente encontrei você minha peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça_**  
I'm complete  
**_Eu estou completa

_**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry  
**__ www_**(ponto)**_youtube_**(ponto)**_com/watch?v=98WtmW-lfeE_

_**Banner  
**__ i54_**(ponto)**_tinypic_**(ponto)**_com/144bklw_**(ponto)**_jpg_

_._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Disclaimer: _TWILIGHT_ não me pertence, nem a música _TEENAGE DREAM_, porém a Bella surtada voltando ao passado sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 01 - PEDIDO**

.

Vinte e três horas e cinquenta e oito minutos. Agora cinquenta e nove...

"_Respira Bella, é só mais um dia como qualquer outro."_ – minha mente tentava me acalmar, mas eu podia apostar que ela estava mais histérica do que eu nesse instante.

Meia noite.

Oficialmente dia treze de setembro, o pior dia do universo para mim. O por quê? Simples, era meu aniversário. Aniversário de_trinta_ anos. Tentei conter o gemido que saiu por meus lábios. Nunca me imaginei com trinta anos, bem sucedida na carreira, mas totalmente infeliz no amor, como provavelmente sempre seria.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. __Make it last forever, friendship never ends…" _– meu celular tocou, gemi outra vez de frustração, determinada a ignorar aquela ligação afundei minha cabeça no meu travesseiro.

Ok, ignorar a ligação daquela '_Mestre dos Magos'_ é o mesmo que pedir para que não chova por uma semana em Forks. Respirei fundo, tateando sobre meu criado mudo, buscando meu celular no mesmo instante que começava novamente:

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends…"_

- _PARABÉNS!_ – gritou Alice Cullen, minha melhor amiga há quase quinze anos, antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Alice. – gemi entre os dentes.

- _Bella._ – falou meu nome com descaso. Eu podia visualizá-la rolando seus olhos verdes como esmeralda. – _Já está mais do que na hora de você começar a gostar do seu aniversário! Você chegou aos trinta, a flor da juventude e você já está nesse mal humor? Não é a toa que você está com rugas!_ – exclamou.

- Ei! Eu não tenho rugas! – protestei, correndo até um espelho para analisar meu rosto, felizmente não encontrando nenhuma marca de expressão.

- _Mas se continuar desse jeito, logo, logo terá._ – advertiu.

Suspirei ligeiramente irritada.

- De que _jeito_ Alice? – desafiei.

- _Bom_ – começou, ignorando minha pergunta. -_, senhorita Swan você irá ter uma maravilhosa noite de sono, porque amanhã ou hoje, como preferir, nós vamos comemorar seu aniversário, com direito a _tudo_._ – explicou mais animada do que o normal.

- É mesmo necessário Alice? – tentei protestar, sabendo que seria em vão.

- _Você está querendo discutir comigo Isabella Swan?_ – inquiriu autoritariamente.

Alice era como uma força da natureza. Mary Alice Cullen era um furacão, não tinha como você ter uma vida normal depois que ela entra na sua vida. Por quê? Bem... ela sempre consegue deixar tudo de cabeça para baixo. Uma completa bagunça a meu ver, mas ela encara como_ "mudanças necessárias"_. O que é surpreendente para seu um metro e cinquenta e cinco, como ela gosta de frisar.

- Não Alice, não quero discutir com você, mas eu estava pensando em...

- _Ficar em casa vendo um filminho chorando as pitangas por causa das coisas que você não fez no colegial?_ – completou autoritária. – _Bella, aquilo lá passou, faz parte de _outra_ vida, de outra pessoa. Você não é mais aquela _nerd_ que era motivo de chacota para todo o colégio. Você é linda, sexy, independente e... caramba bem sucedida na sua carreira. O que falta? _– perguntou sarcástica.

- Um amor. – murmurei.

- _Bella, meu anjinho, isso é questão de tempo você logo encontrará seu amor. E quem diz que não será nesse próximo ano, hein? _– tentou me animar, como sempre quando entravamos nesse assunto, se as palavras de Alice surtissem algum efeito eu já teria arrumado pelo menos uns treze pretendentes, um para cada ano.

- É, né... quem sabe. – respondi desinteressada, brincando com a barra da camiseta que usava para dormir.

- _Sem desânimos Bella! _– exasperou-se Alice. – _Bom, tenho que ir, Jasper está dançando _Backstreet Boys_ para mim._ – riu. –_Falamos mais tarde, te amo Bella e feliz aniversário. – _falou, logo em seguida gargalhando toda afetada. Optei por desligar o telefone eu mesma, pois ouvir Alice e Jasper em suas fantasias sexuais era a última coisa que queria neste momento.

Me joguei contra meus travesseiros enquanto respirava profundamente, fechando meus olhos enquanto uma retrospectiva passava em minha cabeça. Aquilo, sem dúvidas, era um típico momento em que tentava avaliar minha vida, não notando muito sucesso.

Soltei um suspiro irritadiço, enquanto analisava milimetricamente o teto do meu quarto, não encontrando nada que pudesse prender minha atenção. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar minha vida, somente se voltasse ao passado e deixasse todas as experiências que ignorei fazer parte da minha vida. Fechei meus olhos em frustração, que por incrível que parece foi algo bom, uma vez que adormeci quase que imediatamente, com o peso dos trinta anos me tomando.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Acordei subitamente, totalmente suada, não sei se pelo sol quente da manhã que entrava pela janela de meu quarto ou pelo sonho estranhamente vivido que tivera.

Esfreguei meus olhos com os nós dos meus dedos, tentando afastar as imagens do sonho. Era extremamente estranho que depois de quase doze anos que terminei o colégio ainda sonhava com aquele incrível _quarterback_ de espetaculares olhos verdes, cabelos bagunçados de um tom singular de bronze, corpo atlético, com músculos bem definidos, que atualmente jogava no _New York Giants_, sendo um dos melhores e mais caro atleta do país.

Suspirei afetada.

Nem mesmo o fato de Edward Cullen ser irmão da minha melhor amiga, ajudou que ele me notasse. Mas também o que eu queria: o capitão do time de _Football_ que sempre tinha uma loira azeda e com seios imensos ao seu lado, nunca perderia seu tempo olhando para uma total _nerd_, estranha, comum e feia? Provavelmente eu em seu lugar também nunca olharia.

Puxei um dos meus travesseiros e tapei meu rosto, soltando um grito de fúria contra ele.

Podemos até mesmo morar na mesma cidade atualmente, mas nunca que Edward iria trocar modelos ou atrizes belíssimas e interessantes, por uma chata, estranha e modesta jornalista.

Tirei o travesseiro de meu rosto, tomando uma grande lufada de ar.

- Por favor, Isabella Swan supere Edward Cullen, vocês são que nem água e óleo, _nunca_ se misturarão. – disse para mim mesma, alto o suficiente para que aquelas palavras grudassem de uma vez por todas em meu cérebro.

E com essas palavras em mente, saltei de minha cama e fui enfrentar o dia _extremamente_ longo que vinha por ai. Odiava finais de semana, porque não precisava ir trabalhar ainda mais para que aumentasse a minha frustração era sábado, primeiro dia do fim de semana e meu aniversário. Muito castigo para uma pessoa só.

Desanimadamente arrastei-me até o banheiro para lavar meu rosto e escovar meus dentes, vestindo uma roupa confortável para ficar em casa, iria ler um livro até a hora de ir a maldita festa que Alice me convocou.

Óbvio que até mesmo ler um simples livro nesse maldito dia era impossível, já que meu telefone parecia programado para me irritar tocando de vinte e vinte minutos com alguém querendo me desejar feliz aniversário.

Porque não podiam esquecer isso?

Como era _irremediavelmente_ impossível adiar o inevitável, resolvi começar a me arrumar para a tal festa, ou o que quer de fosse, Emmett – meu irmão mais velho – e sua esposa Rosalie passariam para me buscar por volta das sete da noite, vendo que já era quase seis e nem mesmo uma roupa eu tinha escolhido e que me encontrava um lixo teria que agir rápido, muito rápido.

Assim depois de um banho rápido, fui para o meu quarto vestir a única roupa que fugia dos padrões que usava para trabalhar: uma calça jeans justa, uma bata xadrez vermelha com preto acinturada que foi presente de Rosalie, uma sandália de salto – para o meu desgosto, mas se eu não usasse minhas duas amigas provavelmente obrigariam que voltasse para casa e colocá-las – que foi presente de Alice.

Depois de vestida fui até o banheiro dar uma ajeitada nos meus cabelos, que estavam no seu pior comportamento definitivamente em um _bad hair day_, mas como havia lavado ele na noite anterior me recusei a fazer novamente, e me maquiar. Me arrumar desta maneira era algo que eu _odiava_, mas conhecendo minhas amigas como eu conheço sabia que não teria muita escolha.

Mal acabei de sair do banheiro para ouvir uma batida na porta do meu apartamento: Emmett e Rosalie. Com os saltos mortais que estava nos meus pés, caminhei o mais rápido possível até a porta para abri-la.

Bastou que eu abrisse a porta para que os braços fortes e grandes do meu irmão me apertassem em um abraço de urso.

- Bells! – exclamou alto demais no meu ouvido. – Que saudade de você maninha.

Emmett apesar de ser um ano mais velho do que eu, era um eterno _crianção._ Até hoje não entendia como uma líder de torcida linda, poderosa, loira quase a encarnação de uma Barbie como Rosalie foi se apaixonar por ele, e ainda estivessem juntos há quase treze anos. Rose dizia que era por causa dos seus incríveis e curiosos olhos castanhos que ela se apaixonou, o que era estranho já que se tinha duas coisas que Emmett e eu compartilhávamos além dos mesmos pais, era a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos.

Então como Emmett poderia com dezesseis anos ter encontrado o amor de sua vida e eu com _trinta_ nem chegava próximo a isso?

- Saudade de você também _irmãozão_. – respondi, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Sempre quando estava próxima de Emmett me sentia como uma adolescente, mas era bom pelo menos em um momento da minha vida não lembrar a idade que tinha. Assim que me afastei dele, vi sua belíssima esposa nos observando.

Lembro como se fosse hoje quando a imponente e desejada capitã das lideres de torcida me procurou no banheiro para ajudá-la a conquistar meu irmão. Foi surpreendente ver aquela cabeleira loira reluzente. Olhos de um azul lápis-lazúli tão vivos que às vezes era incomodo olhar para eles por muito tempo. Sua pele que não tinha as imperfeições que normalmente adolescentes tem, e um corpo escultural demais para uma garota de dezessete anos.

Rosalie parecia uma boneca, na verdade ela ainda era uma boneca até hoje; e vendo ela naquela situação, tão vulnerável pedindo algo que estava mais fácil do que respirar para ela foi inestimável, pois mostrou para mim que até mesmo a autoconfiante e linda líder de torcida era vulnerável ao amor, a um garoto.

Tanto que depois que ela passou a namorar Emmett pediu para que entrasse para as lideres de torcida, mas tímida, desajeitada, estranha e _nerd_ como eu era, recusei a proposta. Como me arrependo disso, talvez Edward tivesse me notado.

- Hey gostosa. – cumprimentou Rosalie, vindo me abraçar. – Como é que pode alguém a cada ano parecer mais nova? Qual é seu segredo? – inquiria uma divertida Rosalie.

- Segredo. – a provoquei.

- Me conte ele então, porque encontrei um pé de galinha hoje. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu gargalhasse alto.

- O que as duas mulheres da minha vida estão fuxicando? – questionou Emmett vindo até onde estávamos na soleira da porta com uma maça que ele pegou em minha cesta de frutas sobre a mesa em mãos.

- Deixe mamãe te ouvir falando isso. – provoquei. Emm somente rolou os olhos, aquilo era um gesto tão meu que foi impossível não rir.

- Emmett você acabou de comer em casa e vem aqui e ataca as coisas da sua irmã? – ralhou Rosalie, novamente ele rolou os olhos.

- Vamos? – disse com a boca cheia, visivelmente mudando de assunto, arrancando risos de mim e um olhar enviesado de Rosalie.

- Vamos – concordei. -, só vou pegar minha bolsa. – falei indo até meu quarto com rapidez e pegando a bolsa que estava sobre minha cadeira, e indo ao encontro dos dois que estavam rindo de algo na sala. – O que foi? – perguntei sem rodeios.

- Você correndo de salto Bells. – gargalhou Emmett. Somente fechei meus olhos em fendas tentando controlar o surto de irritação que estava prestes a me assolar.

- Vamos logo antes que Alice venha pessoalmente nos buscar por chegar um segundo sequer atrasado. – bufou Rosalie, olhando para seu telefone, provavelmente vendo alguma mensagem de Alice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O lugar que escolheram para fazer a tal festa em comemoração ao meu aniversário é um _pub_ irlandês chamado _Saint Patrick_, em pleno _Soho_, que se encontrava abarrotado de gente comemorando sabe-se lá o que. Por sorte Emmett com sua corpulência conseguiu abriu caminho até a mesa que estava reservada para nós – Alice como sempre não deixava nada pela metade -, porém a mesma ainda estava vazia, sem sinal de Alice ou seu noivo Jasper.

- Ué? Cadê a pintora de rodapé? – perguntou Emmett divertido para Rose.

- Ela disse que já estava chegando, duvido muito que ela e meu primo tenham decidido fazer alguma aventura sexual uma hora dessas. – ponderou Rosalie, no mesmo instante que os uma saltitante Alice com seus cabelos curtos, mas com pontas meticulosamente espetadas para fora, aparecia logo atrás de Rosalie.

Seus olhos verdes curiosos me olharam de cima abaixo, analisando clinicamente minha escolha pelas roupas. Me encolhi internamente, mas logo recebendo um sorriso radiante dela aprovando o _look_ que havia escolhido.

- Bella! – gritou, se jogando em meus braços me abraçando com força. – Parabéns amiga tudo de bom para você, mas vamos comemorar? Ah!, temos muito o que comemorar. Poxa você está fazendo trinta anos! Trinta. Isso é um marco histórico. Precisamos _todos_ perder as estribeiras, agir como adolescentes novamente. – dizia com rapidez uma animada Alice.

- Ali, baby, deixe Bella respirar um pouco. – disse pausadamente e reconfortantemente Jasper, paixão de Alice desde os tempos da escola, mas que se separaram quando ele foi servir o exército e a baixinha estudar moda em Paris. Porém, felizmente se reencontraram há três anos e desde então mergulharam nessa paixão avassaladora que os dominava desde quando éramos adolescentes, e estavam de casamento marcado para daqui oito meses.

Jasper Hale Whitlock era primo por parte de mãe de Rosalie, e assim como ela tinha cabelos loiros meio dourados, porém ao contrário dos da prima os de Jasper eram crespos, seus olhos não eram do mesmo tom azul de Rose, eram mais escuros, profundos e perceptivos, como duas safiras. Sorri compassiva para Jasper, o cumprimentando com um abraço enquanto me desejava parabéns.

Uma das melhores coisas de viver em Nova Iorque é que meus amigos do colégio também viviam aqui, e sempre estavam ao meu lado para o que desse e viesse, mesmo quando estávamos somente os cinco assim, ou resumindo dois casais e eu a tocha olímpica preferida deles.

- Por que vocês demoraram Alice? – questionou Rose curiosa.

- Tivemos uma visita surpresa e tivemos que trazê-lo junto. – explicou Alice dando de ombros.

- E que visita? – perguntamos eu e Rosalie em uníssono. A baixinha deu um sorriso divertido, enquanto se erguia na ponta de seus pés – mesmo com os saltos gigantescos que usava -, procurando a pessoa.

- _Ali_! – disse apontando para a multidão, onde um homem alto com um boné do _New York Giants_ tentava se esquivar das pessoas que o rodeavam.

Todos entramos em um silêncio de surpresa, tamanho era o choque.

- _Edward_? – a voz de Emmett soou impressionada. – Aquele é o Edward? Ele que é a _visita_? – Alice e Jasper sorriram amplamente, no mesmo instante em que ele se aproximava da nossa mesa.

Tive que engolir em seco.

Edward Cullen continuava admiravelmente lindo. Tudo bem que acompanhava a _NFL_ somente para poder vê-lo, mas uma coisa era vê-lo naquele uniforme azul, vermelho e branco, com capacete e aqueles imensos protetores nos ombros, outra totalmente diferente era ver Edward de calça jeans e camiseta preta de alguma banda.

Seus cabelos desgrenhados se escondiam por debaixo de seu boné, mas alguns fios rebeldes apareciam aos lados, revelando sua cor exótica e singular de bronze. Seus olhos verdes do mesmo tom dos de Alice estava fixo onde estávamos, enquanto um sorriso ligeiramente torto e encantador brilhavam em seu rosto de anjo.

Percebi minhas pernas ficando fracas. Não estava preparada para encontrar com Edward, tudo bem que ele _nunca_ soube que assim como todas as meninas do _Forks High School_ – tirando apenas Rosalie e Alice – tinha uma quedinha, ou no meu caso um _tombo_ por ele, e reencontrá-lo depois de quase doze anos no dia do meu aniversário era algo no mínimo _peculiar_.

- Não acredito no que meus olhos vêem, Edward Cullen o grande astro do _Giants_ e o melhor jogador da liga por quatro anos seguidos em um modesto _pub_ no _Soho_, o que fizemos para ter tamanha honra? – questionou um divertido Emmett, tomando a frente de todo indo onde o ruivo estava parado, o abraçando em um tipo de abraço camarada e másculo.

Emmett e Edward jogaram lado a lado no time do colégio, obviamente o ruivo na mesma posição que ele era conhecido nacionalmente, enquanto meu irmão era _Fullback_. Todavia, Emm não tivera a sorte de Edward jogando na universidade, tendo uma lesão grave logo no primeiro ano que resultou seu afastamento definitivo dos campos, enquanto Edward depois de ser destaque por quase quatro anos nas ligas universitárias, finalmente foi convidado para jogar na _National Football League_, onde rapidamente se tornou o jogador mais valioso, promissor e desejado por todos os times do país.

- Emmett Swan! – exclamou Edward com sua voz rouca e profunda, porém incrivelmente sexy. – Como você tem andado? Alice me disse que você virou empresário de artigos esportivos, precisando de um garoto propaganda? – inquiriu divertido, fazendo com que todos rissem, uma vez que não era segredo que Edward _já_ era garoto propagando de várias empresas de artigos esportivos e todas elas que Emmett revendia em sua loja.

- Desta vez irei passar. – respondeu Emmett, dando um tapa nas costas do ruivo, que logo virou para a loira ao lado do meu irmão.

- Não acredito que essa é Rosalie Hale, aquela líder de torcida que achava durona, mas bastava ficar perto do _Teddy Bear_aqui – bateu no ombro de Emmett. -, que se derretia feito sorvete no verão. – brincou. Rosalie riu sonoramente, antes de abraçá-lo.

- Você continua péssimo como sempre com essas piadinhas Cullen. – provocou a loira. Edward gargalhou, finalmente olhando para mim.

Engoli em seco seguidas vezes, sentindo meu coração bater em minha garganta e minhas pernas fraquejarem.

- Porém você eu não a reconheço. – disse fechando seus olhos em fenda. – Alice disse que era aniversário de uma amiga, Isabella Swan, mas que eu me lembre Isabella Swan era uma _nerd_ estranha que andava com ela no colégio, mas você não se parece nenhum pouquinho com aquela garota. – explicou me analisando de cima abaixo. – Você parece sexy como o inferno, decidida, linda, nada haver com aquela menina do colégio. – completou sorrindo torto.

- Ei! Não fale assim da minha irmã. – ponderou Emmett, Edward olhou dele para mim, de mim para ele, e com a voz totalmente atrapalhada questionou:

- _Isabella_? Isabella Swan? – confirmei com a cabeça, recebendo um novo olhar de cima a baixo de Edward, que assobiou baixinho. – E o patinho feio, realmente virou um _cisne_. – murmurou sobre sua respiração, me deixando completamente vermelha e sem graça.

Jasper coçou sua garganta, enquanto Alice e Rosalie se entreolhavam e seguravam uma risada prestes a explodir por suas bocas.

- Parabéns _Bella_.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Ele disse meu nome.

Edward Cullen o meu sonho de consumo mais que metade da minha vida havia me chamado de _Bella_. Por favor, alguém me belisca ou me acorde porque isso só pode ser um sonho.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando tirar dos meus pensamentos a comemoração interna que acontecia dentro de mim por ouvir_Bella_ escorrendo por aqueles lábios. Eu sentia minhas bochechas rubras de vergonha, enquanto meus dentes mordiscavam com ansiedade meu lábio inferior.

- Obrigada. – murmurei timidamente, recebendo em troca seu inigualável sorriso torto.

Ok, talvez esse meu aniversário não estivesse tão ruim e fazer trinta anos não era tão terrível como passei o dia tentando me convencer.

Rapidamente nos acomodamos na mesa. Os casais obviamente ficaram lado a lado, deixando com que eu e Edward ficássemos frente a frente, enquanto o papo leve, marcado pelas lembranças alegres dos cinco no _FHS_ preenchia a noite, regada de bebidas.

Odiava sentir-me excluída, mas no caso as lembranças do colégio era algo que eu realmente não tinha nada a partilhar, a não ser claro que fosse sobre a biblioteca da escola.

Após uma enxurrada de lembranças, que incluíram algumas coisas da faculdade, para a minha vergonha, me encontrava levemente zonza quando finalmente a garçonete trouxe o bolo que Alice havia comprado. Como sempre a baixinha acertara, escolhendo meu favorito: chocolate trufado.

Foi absurdamente constrangedor ver os cinco começando cantar parabéns, que rapidamente foi seguido por todo o bar, que cantavam a plenos pulmões.

Coisas de bêbado.

Corei furiosamente me amaldiçoando internamente por ter sido uma adolescente tão introspectiva e recatada no colégio. Se eu tivesse agido de modo diferente naquela época, as coisas hoje, com toda a certeza seriam diferentes.

- Faça um pedido, Bella. – pediu Alice que estava ao meu lado.

Como estava livre de qualquer pensamento do que acontecia no momento, continuei minha linha de raciocínio anterior, enquanto mentalmente o pedido era feito, porque, por favor, isso nunca iria acontecer:

"_Que eu pudesse ter dezessete anos outra vez."_

Assim que mentalizei as palavras assoprei com força as velas com os números _três _e _zero_ na minha frente. Para acompanhar o bolo, mais uma rodada de bebidas veio, seguida de outra, e mais outra e assim consequentemente.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eu sentia minha cabeça latejando e extremamente pesada. Era como se uma pilha de tijolos tivesse caído sobre ela, e ninguém teve a capacidade de retirar. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinha voltado para casa na noite anterior, talvez meu irmão e Rose tivessem me trazido, ou Alice e Jasper, eu não sei, mas eu era imensamente grata a qualquer um deles por me tirar daquela roupa que vestia e colocar minha camisola de algodão em mim.

Com os olhos ainda fechados por conta da dor de cabeça que sentia, espreguicei-me em minha cama, sentindo-a_estranhamente_ diferente, porém não me incomodei muito. Talvez aquilo fosse somente o efeito do álcool ainda correndo em meu sangue.

Tão lentamente como era possível abri meus olhos, ainda embaçados por causa do sono, mas a primeira coisa que focalizei foi o lustre acima da minha cama. Não eram os pratas do meu apartamento em Nova York, eram os bronzes da casa dos meus pais em Forks.

Talvez eu ainda estivesse bêbada e imaginando coisas. Virei em direção à janela do meu quarto para ver o sol vibrante do final de verão na cidade que nunca dorme, mas me surpreendi mais uma vez, em ver a neblina e a chuva inquietante que caia.

_Estranho_.

Notando que eu precisava de uma aspirina imediatamente, porque estava imaginando coisas, levantei ainda sonâmbula, indo até minha cômoda pegar uma, porém minhas coisas pareciam não estar em seus devidos lugares. Lutando contra meus olhos que não queria se abrir mais do que estavam, forcei com que eles analisassem o local, me surpreendendo ao ver que aquele era meu quarto na casa dos meus pais. Meu quarto de quando estava no _High School_.

Corri até a janela, para observar a imagem extremante verde e melancólica que somente Forks no estado de Washington tinha. _Estranho_, o que eu estava fazendo na casa dos meus pais, um dia depois do meu aniversário de trinta anos?

Resolvi que era melhor procurar alguém e descobrir que raios estava acontecendo. Porém, quando passei em frente ao espelho da década de vinte que pertencera a minha bisavó, congelei.

Meus olhos – provavelmente ainda sob o efeito do álcool -, não olhava a mulher decidida, profissional que eu sou, mas sim a adolescente tímida e medrosa que eu era no colegial. Aquilo só podia ser uma alucinação. Pisquei seguidas vezes, tentando clarear minha mente e voltar a ver as coisas normalmente. Mas para a minha infelicidade, nas três vezes seguintes eu continuava a mesma garota de dezessete anos.

- Mas que _merda_! – murmurei, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém batia na porta do meu quarto, assustando-me.

- _Agiliza Bells, não podemos chegar atrasados na escola hoje!_ – a voz retumbante e forte de Emmett gritou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de pavor, analisando mais uma vez a imagem que era refletida no espelho.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – falei para o reflexo no espelho, tocando seu rosto enquanto este fazia o mesmo.

Não, não, não... Não podia ser! Foi um pedido idiota e essas coisas não funcionam, não assim trazendo para o passado, certo? Lógico que era certo.

Mas então por que...

_- Vamos Bells! Vou deixar você em casa._ – gritou Emmett novamente, próximo a porta do meu quarto.

Respirei profundamente, tentando me tranqüilizar. Quer dizer como eu poderia me tranqüilizar, não tinha como.

Eu simplesmente tinha _dezessete anos mais uma vez_.

.

_**N/A:** Hey meus amores!_

_Eu sei, vocês devem estar pensando: "Mas o que é isso? Carol escrevendo coisas fuffly e SAP (sweet as possible)? Chegou 2012 e ninguém percebeu?", não gente eu não fui abduzida e não estamos vivendo em uma realidade alternativa, somente *suspira* cansei dos meus dramas policiais que me tomam muito tempo, me dão mais trabalho do que se pode imaginar, me desgastam e as vezes não atrai algumas pessoas, mas acalmem não vou largá-los, somente estou criando algo que me relaxe, e é exatamente isso que **TEENAGE DREAM** será: relaxante._

_Além de não ter aqueles dramas poéticos que vire e mexe eu escrevo, essa aqui também não será o tipo de fanfic com capítulos looooooongos e exaustivos, que também é minha marquinha pessoal. Ela será com capítulos pequenos, rápidos e divertidos, porque COME ON, você com seus trinta anos voltar a ter dezessete assim do dia para a noite é no mínimo divertido. Alguma semelhança com o filme De Repente 30, não é mera coincidência. *KKKKKKKKKK*_

_Bem... como surgiu a ideia: fazia tempos que estava com vontade de escrever algo adolescente, mas até então não havia surgido A ideia, mas dia 11/11/10 assistindo Glee, tocou Teenage Dream, da Katy Perry em uma versão pseudo-gay, e como eu sou uma beesha já fiquei toda animada e... puft... já era, tive que pausar o episódio e escrever a sinopse e alguns detalhes da minha ideia no meu caderninho de ideias. Então o resto vocês já imaginam, com uma dor do inferno em meu pulso esquerdo, efeito de uma tendinite, passei a noite escrevendo isso aqui para presenteá-los com uma nova história._

_Quero dar boas vindas a mais nova integrante do meu grupo de betas: Pattitorres, e se **JUST JUSTICE** atrasar é culpa dela, ok? *brincadeirinha* Outra boas vindas é a minha colaboradora nessa fanfic Cella E.S (quem nunca leu as fics da Cella, corre para ler), e também as pessoas que me ajudam com dados sobre como é o High School nos EUA e etc: Blueberrytree, Oh Carol (autora de fics comédia e tradutora, respectivamente) e ao queridíssimo Google, que sempre é tão eficiente._

_Espero que vocês gostem e comentem, porque como eu disse, capítulos, curtos e leves, isso significa que postarei com mais frequência que o normal, não vou delimitar datas, porque bem... eu tenho uma vida e às vezes ela berra para que eu a dê atenção. Vou ficar aguardando as reviews de vocês dizendo o que acharam, ok?_

_Nós vemos em breve... ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

**N/B: **_Oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Ai puxa, sem palavras em ser beta da Carol. É "INEXPLICAVELMENTE BOM DEMAIS" a sensação. Sinto- me honrada pelo convite, e confesso que também estou com medinho de decepcionar! HUASHUASHUASHUAS. Mas vamos deixar o blá blá blá e vamos ao que interessa! Tem combinação mais 'perfect' que a Música da Katy com De Repente 30? Lógico que tem! E você acabou de colocar o olho nela: TEENAGE DREAM! O mais novo filho da dona Carol Venancio. Povo... essa fic va as minhas estruturas e as suas! **O que é esse Edward Cullen** chegando lindo e triunfante bem no níver da Bella? MORTAAAAAAAAAA. Pior, dizer que ela está sexy como um inferno. Joga água fria em mim pufavÔôôôôôÔ. Vamos ignorar que ele a chamou de patinho feio HUASHUASHUASHUA. Provocadorzinho! Só eu achei esse Edward interessante? Aposto que não!_

_Peopleeee... correndo colocando o dedinho no teclado e deixando MUITOS REVIEWS! Sejam bem-vindos a mais nova aventura literária da Carol, que apesar de fugir um pouco da linha de Inexplicavelmente Amor e Just Justice, promete muito romance, muitas risadas, e claro: DRAMA! Leiam, deliciem-se e opinem! E como a nossa querida autora vos fala no início, COME ON, vamos ver a Bella surtada voltando ao passado!_

_Beijos da Patti :X_

_._

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	2. FHS Outra Vez

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**TWILIGHT**_ não me pertence, nem a música _**TEENAGE DREAM**_, porém a Bella surtada voltando ao passado sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/A:**__ Oie amores!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim, porque DEUS... eu estou tão orgulhosa de todos que não tenho palavras, essa fic em menos de dois dias já tem tantas reviews, tantas pessoas acompanhando que olha... não sei explicar a surrealidade disto aqui._

_De início fiquei meio chateada, afinal a história mal estreiou e têm muitas reviews, coisa que é dificílimo de acontecer na minha outra fic, __**JUST JUSTICE**__, então uma review e minhas amigas do fandom me disseram: "ler coisas lights é mais divertido do que coisas densas. De dramático já basta a vida.", então acredito que esse seja o motivo da chuva de reviews! *KKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Desta maneira só me resta agradecer imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, adicionaram como favorita ou alerta, recomendaram, expressaram no Twitter que gostou, isso aqui é realmente para vocês, sempre para vocês!_

_Vou ficando por aqui, mais adiante nos falamos. E não esqueçam: _

_**MUITO OBRIGADO E EU AMO CADA UM DE VOCÊS.**_

_Aproveitem a leitura. ;D_

_._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**CAPÍTULO 02 – Forks High School Outra Vez**

.

Isso com toda certeza era um sonho ridículo, que a minha mente perturbada e alcoolizada estava criando. Porque era completamente _impossível_ que eu tivesse com dezessete anos, mas com a cabeça de trinta. Isso é coisa de filmes. Certo?

Mas... mas então porque eu continuava a me fitar no espelho e teimava a ver a garota de dezessete anos?

- _Bella! _– gritou Emmett, mais uma vez, batendo na porta do meu quarto, assustando-me. – _Eu estou indo para a escola. Depois você pega carona com o papai. _–explicou.

- O-ok. – respondi com a voz tremida, mas alto o suficiente para Emmett ouvir.

- _Tenta não chegar atrasada, ok? _– suplicou. –_ Eu sei que as primeiras semanas não foram das melhores para você, mas Bells... _– suspirou profunda e tragicamente. -,_ por favor, não fique chateada com o que aconteceu, ok?_ – pediu Emmett extremamente compreensível.

- Ok Emm. – respondi. – Não vou deixar _aquilo_ tudo me afetar.

- _Te vejo na escola então! _– exclamou animado, sorri com a felicidade do meu irmão, que sempre conseguia me animar, por maior que fosse a minha crise.

Apesar de ele ser um ano mais velho que eu, Emmett também estava no _Senior Year_, uma vez que foi injustamente – como ele afirmava – reprovado em algumas matérias o que resultou que adiasse sua ida a universidade. Porém, por sorte, continuava como _fullback_ do time da escola, os _espartanos_, o que para ele era algo maior que eu e nossos pais pudéssemos entender.

Será que ele já estava saindo com Rosalie? Eu não sabia dizer, quer dizer, o que eu conseguia afirmar disso tudo? Eu mal sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, como vou saber o que estava acontecendo a minha volta?

Respirei profundamente, fechando meus olhos tentando avaliar a situação; se é que tinha algo a se avaliar.

Se fosse um sonho ou não, eu estava com dezessete anos outra vez. O que significa que estava mais uma vez no _High School_, mais especificamente em meu _Senior Year_, ou seja, em mil novecentos e noventa e sete.

Que dia será que era? Emmett pediu para eu não ficar chateada com o que aconteceu nas primeiras semanas de aula, mas o que tinha _mesmo_ acontecido?

Optei por correr até minha velha mochila _Jansport_ laranja que estava sobre a poltrona do meu quarto, atrás da minha agenda, para verificar que data era. Não me surpreendi nenhum pouco em ver que era dia catorze de setembro, um dia depois do meu aniversário.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Lembrei-me quase que imediatamente do que havia acontecido no meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Minha mãe, Renée, e Alice preparam uma festa surpresa para mim no ringue de patinação; um dos lugares mais badalados de Forks, mas óbvio que em uma cidade com seus cinco mil habitantes e sem muitas opções de divertimento, o maldito lugar estava abarrotado de pessoas da minha escola, inclusive as _"plastics girls"_.

As _"plastics girls"_, como todos no colégio chamavam, eram aquelas meninas que além de serem maldosas com todos em sua volta, os ridicularizava e principalmente maltratava aqueles que não eram populares ou ricos. Evidentemente eu não tinha nenhuma destas duas qualidades, por mais que meu irmão fosse jogador do time da escola, e minha melhor amiga – Alice Cullen – fosse rica e líder de torcida, eu não ficava livre das piadinhas delas e suas tentativas de humilhar aqueles a sua volta, sendo claramente um de seus alvos preferidos, junto com os outros que não eram populares, ou como elas carinhosamente apelidaram: _losers_.

Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Victoria Brown eram as súditas, por assim dizer, de Tanya Denali, uma garota alta, com cabelos lisos e de corte reto de um tom loiro morango, seus olhos eram de um tom estranhamente âmbar, quase como ouro derretido, sua forma física era invejada por quase todas as meninas da escola; e como quase todas as meninas populares da escola Tanya também era uma líder de torcida e almejava com tanto fervor o lugar de Rose, que era _insuportável_. Não conseguia entender como Rosalie aguentava tanta inveja que tinham dela, aquela mulher desde adolescente sabia ser superior.

Tanya queria mais do que tudo – talvez pela insistência de seus pais que gostariam que sua filha se desse bem na vida, casando-se com um ricaço – namorar Edward Cullen, filho do diretor do hospital de Forks, Carlisle Cullen. Porém, graças aos conselhos de Alice, seu irmão sempre antes de sair com uma garota buscava saber todo o seu histórico, e ela, como conseguia persuadir até mesmo o mais cético dos homens, facilmente convencia seu irmão de que aquela garota não era ideal para ele, era mais fácil do que se podia crer ou imaginar. Não sei como aquela _'Mestre dos Magos'_ conseguia ser tão... _persuasiva_.

- _Bella?_ – a voz calma, sincera e amável da minha mãe chamou próxima a porta do meu quarto. – _Você está bem querida? Eu sei que você não gosta de ser apressada, mas se você não andar rápido chegará atrasada a escola._ – ponderou.

- O-ok mãe, estou terminando de me arrumar. – disse analisando mais uma vez minha imagem que era refletida no espelho do outro lado do quarto.

A imagem do caos.

Eu realmente havia esquecido algumas características minhas de quando era adolescente. Primeiro, meus cabelos. Eles pareciam um ninho de tão embolados e estranhos que eram seus fios. Realmente não entendia como eu tinha a coragem de ir sem pentear o cabelo para a escola. Meu rosto, bem... ele até que era _bonitinho_, não tinha nenhuma crise de acne que o deixava deformado, mas as que tinha espalhados por ele eram pequenas e vermelhas, principalmente em minha testa, queixo e bochechas. Como havia acabado de acordar meus olhos ainda mantinham os efeitos do meu sono, ou seja, inchados e cheios de remela.

Gemi internamente.

Eu passei a noite chorando depois da humilhação no ringue de patinação, e acabei adormecendo. Tudo por causa daquelas _idiotas_. Aquelas _malditas "plastics"_ que conseguiram acabar com o pouco de divertimento que estava tendo em meu aniversário.

- _Vou preparar seu café, tudo bem meu amor?_ – perguntou temerosa. Estava tão submersa em meus pensamentos que tinha esquecido que ela ainda estava do lado de fora, provavelmente extremamente preocupada comigo, por conta dos eventos da noite passada.

Sorri com suas palavras gentis e cuidadosas. Minha mãe me conhecia bem demais e sabia como o meu dia anterior poderia afetar o meu humor, por isso estava medindo suas palavras, e fazendo o mais que o possível para me agradar. Ela provavelmente achava que era a responsável por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Ok. – limitei-me a responder, já que as lágrimas começavam a inundar meus olhos.

"_Respira Bella, você não pode deixar suas emoções te tomarem justo hoje. Hoje você precisa ser a mulher decidida que você se tornou, apesar de estar presa nesse corpo de dezessete anos, você tem a mentalidade e o espírito de trinta anos. Hoje você _necessita_ ser mais do que nunca tudo aquilo que você _não_ foi no High School."_ – minha mente comandou.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, tomando como mantra as palavras que minha mente havia comandado.

- Decidida. – murmurei. – Seja decidida e tudo mais que você não foi da outra vez.

Bem, se eu ia enfrentar mais uma vez o colegial desta vez faria tudo diferente, a começar pela minha aparência, que pelo meu olhar no espelho era _medonha_.

Caminhei decidida até meu guarda-roupa gemendo internamente quando o abri vendo as roupas ridículas que usava em mil novecentos e noventa e sete. Relembrei quase que imediatamente como me vestia nesta época: calças largas, camisetas gigantes que normalmente cabiam duas de mim e moletons seguindo o mesmo padrão. Não que eu não tivesse roupas estilo _'menininha de ser'_, mas a minha timidez e o fato de ser introspectiva faziam me esconder dentro de minhas roupas, para o desespero de minha mãe e Alice que insistiam que eu tinha que mudar. Como se fosse fácil naquela época.

Fechei com força a porta do guarda-roupa, fechando meus olhos em uma prece silenciosa pedindo para que uma força cósmica me guiasse. Praticamente no mesmo instante minha mente instruiu:

"_Calma Bella, respira. O que estava na moda em noventa e sete?"_ – questionou minha mente.

- _Spice Girls_. – respondi minha pergunta com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Óbvio que não iria colocar aquelas plataformas ridículas, ou aqueles vestidos mínimos, mas pelo menos era uma visão do que talvez pudesse ser; fugindo principalmente do habitual que era meu figurino diário no _High School_.

Visualizei uma revista em que elas eram capa sob a minha cômoda e caminhei decidida até ela. Analisei as roupa das cinco. Todas eram ridículas, mas era moda nessa época eu precisava _editar_ isso tudo.

Ri de mim mesma.

Quando nos meus mais loucos sonhos de adolescência ou vida adulta iria imaginar a frase _"editar roupa"_ na minha cabeça?

"_Por favor, Bella, você não tem tempo para ficar ponderando o que iria ou não acontecer."_ – minha mente ralhou comigo mesma, que ainda estava em êxtase.

Abri novamente meu guarda-roupa e olhei tudo o que tinha ali. Talvez eu pudesse dar uma de moderninha e me vestir como se vestia nos anos dois mil, quem sabe assim eu não me tornava popular?

_Ideia tentadora_.

Procurei uma calça jeans, porque eu lembro que usava calça jeans para ir à escola algumas vezes. Cacei uma camiseta, e tive que rir com a que encontrei: a da boca do início do filme _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, que Emmett havia me dado de presente, porque ele achou que eu iria gostar. Peguei também uma jaqueta jeans, não que estivesse frio, mas em Forks nunca era demais levar uma blusa, e para concluir todo meu _look_ um tênis All Star preto com branco.

Corri até o banheiro, que ficava ao lado do meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, fazendo minha higiene matinal o mais breve possível, uma vez que segundo Emmett e minha mãe eu já estava provavelmente muito atrasada. Voltando ao meu quarto vesti a roupa que tinha escolhido com rapidez, ficando mais feliz do que poderia imaginar. Nesta realidade eu usava calça jeans dois números menores do que as que eu usava aos trinta anos.

"_Não fique se gabando disso tudo Bella, isso não passa de um sonho."_ – minha mente ralhou outra vez comigo. Rolei os olhos, porque parecia que minha mente queria me tirar do sério.

Observei como estava no espelho. Estava mesmo com cara de adolescente. Calça jeans justa – para os padrões dessa época -, camiseta, apesar de grande amarrada em um pequeno nó, deixando a mostra uma parte de minha barriga, jaqueta jeans sobre a camiseta preta e tênis nos meus pés.

Estava até que aceitável, porém ainda parecia à mesma Bella sem nenhum atrativo. Isso precisava mudar. E fazendo algo que nunca imaginei quando freqüentava a _Forks High School_, penteei com vigor meus cabelos, retirando todos os nós que se acumulavam nele, fazendo com que caíssem brilhosos e sedosos em minhas costas. Para parecer ligeiramente diferente, amarrei meus cabelos castanhos como mogno em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando que suas pontas levemente onduladas, que surgiram depois da escovação, caíssem nas minhas costas, fazendo com que eles se balançassem enquanto eu andava, da mesma maneira que as lideres de torcida usavam.

Recordei-me que Alice havia me dado um kit de maquiagem, eu não faria nada escandaloso, mas o suficiente para que ficasse diferente. Um lápis de olho preto, fazendo com que meus olhos castanhos ficassem mais vivos, um blush róseo para que minhas bochechas tivessem um ar saudável e um batom cor de boca nos lábios eu estava pronta para ir à escola, e quem sabe _alguém _notasse a pequena diferença.

Agarrei minha mochila que estava sobre a poltrona de couro claro do meu quarto, e sai deste com um sorriso animado no rosto, o que era estranho, porque voltar ao colegial era como ter um pesadelo sensorial.

A casa de meus pais mantinha a mesma decoração e os mesmos móveis que me recordava quando era adolescente, para o pesadelo de minha mãe que sempre quis mudá-la e realmente fez, dois anos depois que Emmett e eu fomos para a faculdade, ela juntou suas economias com as do meu pai e começou a reformar a casa, que ficou pronta quase nove anos depois. Ainda lembro-me do sorriso satisfeito dela ao ver sua casa totalmente renovada, como a do meu pai, que agora possuía uma sala de televisão equipada com produtos de última geração, dados por Emmett. Sorri animada com a lembrança futura, nem Charlie, nem Renée poderiam imaginar como a vida deles melhoraria no futuro.

Desci a escada velha e barulhenta da modesta casa dos Swan em Forks, sendo surpreendida por meu pai, que estava próximo à porta – onde ele deixava suas coisas do trabalho. Charlie Swan era o xerife de Forks, e sua autoridade o fazia ser temido por muitos garotos do _FHS_, para o deleite de Emmett que vire e mexe conseguia dobrar nosso pai e fazer alguma festa regada a bebida nos arredores da cidade.

Com seus quarenta anos, Charlie tinha cabelos castanhos do mesmo tom mogno que de seus filhos, seus olhos também mantinham a mesma cor dos seus herdeiros, possuindo o mesmíssimo brilho intenso que tantas vezes minha mãe se gabava, por seus filhos terem puxado os olhos do pai. Os olhos que ela havia se apaixonado, como dizia. Apesar de sua pele clara, meu pai era mais moreno que eu e Emmett, não sei se por casa de sua ascendência espanhola ou por causa dos sábados que ele passava em La Push pescando.

Mas a marca registrada do meu pai – desde quando me conheço por gente -, era seu grosso bigode escuro, que por nada nesse mundo ele tirava – não me pergunte por que, porém nem nesse sonho, muito menos no futuro ele tirava aquele tufo de pêlos que era estrategicamente localizado entre seus lábios e nariz.

Seus olhos castanhos intensos e perspicazes por conta de sua profissão me analisaram clinicamente, como se tivesse avaliando a forma que eu estava vestida parando em meu rosto, onde papai entortou seu rosto enquanto sua boca abria. Ele estava impressionado comigo.

- Uau Bells! – exclamou me analisando mais uma vez de cima em baixo. – Tudo isso para a escola? – perguntou divertido.

- Bom dia papai. – disse dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, algo que raramente eu fazia nos meus dezessete anos. – Somente acordei com vontade de mudar hoje. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Algum motivo especial? – inquiriu temeroso, como se medisse as palavras.

- Não pai, os eventos de ontem à noite fazem parte do passado. – sorri divertida.

- Ok, Bells, você que manda. – deu de ombros. – Deixe sua mãe vê-la assim. – falou com um sorriso nos olhos.

- Ver o quê querido? – questionou minha mãe que entrava na sala de estar naquele momento.

Renée era professora de primeira a quarta série do ensino fundamental na escola elementar da cidade. Seus cabelos loiros escuros eram na altura dos ombros, seus olhos azuis como o céu brilhava de uma maneira quase que proibida, e sua pele tão alva quanto a minha exalava uma aura radiante, mesmo com a escassez de maquiagem.

Por cima de seu avental branco e rosa, cheio de babados, mas eu podia ver – ou imaginar – claramente o uniforme dos funcionários da escola: calça caqui, camisa azul marinho e um terninho do mesmo tom da calça com o emblema da mesma bordado ao lado esquerdo, sobre o coração. Completando o uniforme, um sapato preto de salto baixo nos pés. Apesar da roupa não valorizar a juventude da minha mãe, ela estava, como sempre, linda.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos querida. – explanou meu pai apontando sem nenhum tipo de discrição para mim.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – gritou minha mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mãe. – protestei entre os dentes, enquanto rolava meus olhos e meu pai ria silenciosamente.

- Você está linda meu amor! – exclamou, estendendo seus braços para que eu lhe desse um abraço. Sorri com seu gesto, descendo o resto do lance de escadas e me jogando nos braços de minha mãe, que estava emocionada.

- Obrigada mamãe. – murmurei com a minha voz meio embargada.

- Por que toda essa mudança querida? – questionou me afastando de seu abraço e olhando displicentemente para o meu rosto, analisando-o milimetricamente. – Não é por causa do que aquelas meninas, hum... er... _malvadas_ falaram é? – Renée estava estranhamente preocupada.

Sorri apologética.

- Não mãe, nada haver com o que elas disseram ontem – tranqüilizei-a. -, só acho que está mais do que na hora de mudar, deixar de ser aquela Bella desleixada e tímida. Tenho dezessete anos e daqui um ano vou para a faculdade, preciso mudar antes que seja tarde demais, porque o mundo real é muito cruel. – explanei, quase dando uma palestra contra _bullying_, termo não muito usado nessa época, mas extremamente bem tratado na minha realidade, nos tempos atuais.

- Uau Bells! – exclamou meu pai, ao lado de onde eu e minha mãe estávamos. – Pensando seguir carreira jurídica? – perguntou, contendo o orgulho.

Sorri com sua falsa sutileza.

Não era segredo nem para mim, nem para Emmett que nosso pai queria mais do que tudo que seus filhos fossem advogados ou médicos, se possível cada um dessas duas profissões. Quando Emmett optou por administração e eu jornalismo foi um choque para ele, mas conforme o nosso sucesso profissional foi aumentando, Charlie não conteve seu orgulho, afirmando que havíamos conseguido um sucesso maior do que ele imaginava, mesmo não sendo advogados ou médicos.

- Não pai – sorri para ele. -, não pretendo fazer escola de Direito, quero ser Jornalista e trabalhar em um grande jornal, tipo o _New York Times_. – respondi orgulhosa, lembrando da minha vida aos trinta anos como jornalista de um dos maiores jornais do país.

- Jornalismo não sustenta ninguém, Bells! – protestou.

- Charlie – mamãe interferiu. -, não importa do que Bella escolher para sua carreira o importante é que ela seja feliz. – disse afagando meu rosto.

- Como seja. – murmurou meu pai. Sorri com sua teimosia, éramos tão parecidos. – Vamos Bells? Emmett disse que você não vai querer perder a apresentação do time de football deste ano. – explanou.

- Mas ela nem comeu ainda Charlie. – protestou minha mãe.

- Vamos sim pai, e mãe, só uma maçã eu já fico bem. – comentei com um sorriso para os dois. Os olhos de minha mãe brilharam, enquanto ela corria até a cozinha para pegar a fruta para mim.

- Aqui, minha querida. – disse me entregando a maçã. – Tem certeza que não quer comer uma panqueca? – perguntou, mesmo sobre os protestos de meu pai.

- Não mãe. Hoje eu vou passar sua panqueca, senão chegarei extremamente atrasada à aula. – expliquei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ok. – falou, me abraçando mais uma vez e beijando meu rosto. – Tenha uma boa aula querida, não deixe aquelas meninas te maltratarem, certo? – pediu amavelmente. Somente sorri em concordância, uma vez que podia sentir minha garganta se fechar pelo choro que estava quase me tomando.

- Ah Renée! – exclamou meu pai em protesto. – Bella está indo para a escola e não mudando de país. – disse rolando seus olhos, fazendo com que eu e minha mãe ríssemos nervosas.

- Nos vemos mais tarde princesa. – despediu-se minha mãe me dando um beijo na testa, e depois dando um ligeiro beijo nos lábios do meu pai.

Charlie e Renée formavam um casal tão lindo que me sentia orgulhosa de ser filha dos dois. Apesar de casarem novos – papai com vinte e dois anos e mamãe com vinte e um -, o amor deles continuava imutável mesmo com o passar dos anos, inclusive na minha época, em dois mil e dez.

O caminho até a escola na viatura do meu pai foi feito em silêncio, tanto Charlie quanto eu não éramos bons faladores, como mamãe e Emmett, preferindo ficar às vezes em silêncio apreciando tudo a sua volta.

No exato momento em que meu pai parava o carro em frente escola o sinal tocava. Sorri nervosa, dando um rápido beijo no rosto do meu pai me despedindo. Sai do carro para enfrentar a _Forks High School_ mais uma vez.

Apesar de o caminho ser curto entre a rua até os portões da escola, caminhei lentamente, com medo de que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo que até o momento tinha sido totalmente doce e incrível, mas que estava esperando que eu chegasse ao colégio para tomar suas verdadeiras facetas.

Por mais que Forks fosse uma cidade minúscula, e a escola proporcional a esta, era anormalmente intrigante de onde saia tantos adolescentes para estudar, já que seus corredores estavam sempre abarrotados de gente como no momento. Ainda que estivesse de cabeça baixa, observando o chão por onde eu pisava, notei que ninguém me notara, a não ser uma ou duas pessoas que comentaram com seus colegas se era uma aluna nova. Sorri.

Era uma nova velha aluna, por mais que isso não fizesse sentido.

Parei em frente ao meu armário, rapidamente colocando o código do cadeado e o abrindo para ver qual era a minha primeira aula e pegar o material. Estava tão nostálgica observando meu armário que me assustei quando alguém bateu com força na porta do mesmo, o fechando com rispidez, quase me machucando.

- Esse armário já tem dona. E que eu saiba não é você! – a voz fina e doce de Alice demandou fria ao meu lado. Sorri para o jeito de como ela me defendia, sempre com unhas e dentes apesar de seu tamanho.

Lentamente virei para encarar seu rosto, sorrindo.

- Eu sou a dona deste armário Alice. – expliquei. A baixinha arregalou seus olhos me olhando de cima a baixo seguidas vezes, como se tivesse vendo uma miragem.

- Bella? – sussurrou. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. – _Bella_! – gritou estridentemente, fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse pelo corredor e todos que estavam ali olhassem para onde estávamos.

Pude sentir centenas de olhares me analisando clinicamente, imediatamente senti minhas bochechas se enrubescerem de vergonha.

- Alice – murmurei entre os dentes. -, por que você não pode ser menos escandalosa? – perguntei em vão, já que ela nunca mudaria esse seu jeito.

- Bella, o que significa tudo isso? – perguntou bobamente. – Essa mudança? Roupas mais modernas, cabelo penteado, maquiagem. Você está usando maquiagem! – exclamou assombrada. – Porque tudo isso? É por causa de ontem à noite? – questionou preocupada.

- Não Alie. Não é por causa do que aconteceu ontem, somente tive uma epifania e decidi que era hora de mudar. – dei de ombros.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha melhor amiga? – perguntou uma Alice de olhos arregalados, somente rolei os meus, no mesmo instante que Emmett e alguns garotos do time de football vinham em nossa direção.

Sorri ao ver meu irmão. O Emmett mais velho mantinha muito o jeitão do Emmett de dezoito anos. Seus cabelos castanhos curtos, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, sua pele branca queimada mais nos braços e nas bochechas – por conta do sol que tomava durante os treinos do time -, seu corpo era uma massa de músculos, definidos e bem tonificados coisa rara de se ver em garotos do _High School_. Lembro-me quando acharam que ele estava tomando anabolizante para ficar forte, e se surpreenderam ao fazer seus exames e não encontraram nada.

Ele sorriu para onde eu e Alice estávamos, apesar de não parecer que sorria para nós, e não me surpreendi nenhum pouco em ver que ele observava Rosalie, a linda chefe líder de torcida de cabelos loiros dourados, com cachos em suas pontas e seus olhos azuis lápis-lazúli, e de corpo escultural para uma garota de dezessete anos.

Rose por incrível que pareça não estava vestindo o tradicional uniforme verde, branco e dourado das lideres de torcida, mas sim uma saia jeans razoavelmente curta, camiseta rosa com um suéter branco amarrado em torto de seu pescoço, meias três quartos branca com detalhes em rosa e um tênis plataforma branco, no melhor estilo _Spice Girls_.

Segurei minha vontade de rir. Rose já admitiu diversas vezes em suas bebedeiras não se orgulhar nenhum pouco de como se vestia no colegial às vezes. Como ela mesma dizia era ridículo como cinco inglesas estranhas nos influenciaram. Alice olhou para onde meu irmão também olhava e sorriu, sussurrando em meus ouvidos:

- Acho que o _Teddy Bear_ gosta da Rosalie. – sorri com sua sentença. Mal sabia ela, naquele momento, que o sentimento era recíproco.

- É... – respondi vagamente, no mesmo instante que Emmett parava na minha frente.

- Algum problema meninas? Juro que ouvi Alice gritar... – a voz de Emmett parou assim que ele me viu. – _Bella?_ – sussurrou baixinho.

- Hey Emm. – cumprimentei dando um ligeiro abraço nele.

- O-o q-quê aconteceu com você? – questionou perplexo.

- Essa é a pergunta que mais ouvi em apenas meia hora. – murmurei, rolando meus olhos.

- Não é pelo que aconteceu ontem não, é? – perguntou temeroso, ignorando meu tédio.

- Não... – comecei, mas fui interrompida por uma maravilhosa voz de anjo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – inquiriu abrindo espaço por entre as pessoas.

Engoli em seco, no mesmo instante que Edward Cullen, irmão de Alice aparecia no meu campo de visão.

Minhas memórias não faziam jus ao Edward adolescente. Não que ele não tivesse se tornado um homem adulto lindo, mas quando ele era mais novo era... _espetacular_. Uma mistura de Leonardo DiCaprio com o galãzinho dos filmes de vampiro que são sucesso em dois mil e dez, que não me recordo o nome. Ele era fantasticamente _lindo_.

Seus cabelos meticulosamente bagunçados, de uma cor tão singular e única de bronze. Olhos de um verde intenso e profundo, como esmeraldas. Sua pele alva brilhava contra as luzes florescentes da escola. Seu nariz não muito grande, mas também não muito pequeno, era levemente arrebitado em sua ponta. Seu queixo era anguloso e marcava seu maxilar, algo que ficara mais evidente com a vida adulta. Seus lábios possuíam um belo tom de carne, como se pedisse um beijo avassalador, enquanto ele dava seu sorriso único e incomparável. Seu sorriso torto.

Ele tinha um pomo de adão em seu pescoço, mas não era daqueles gigantes e horríveis, somente uma leve ondulação, o deixando charmoso por aquela ondulação subir e descer conforme ele andava. Suas roupas eram bastante similares com o dos outros garotos do time de football: calça jeans e camiseta branca com o elmo dourado e penacho verde em cima – símbolo da escola e do time, onde seus nomes eram escritos com letras garrafais em verde com as bordas douradas na parte de trás. Em seus pés os incomparáveis Adidas verde com bege.

Sorri com aquela nostalgia.

Quantas e quantas vezes eu sonhei com aquele par de tênis durante a minha adolescência?

_Inúmeras_.

Até me lembro de insistir para que minha mãe me desse um destes, mas ela se recusou terminantemente acreditando nas fofocas de marketing que apareciam na televisão, afirmando que eram feitos com a fibra da folha da maconha.

Suspirei pesadamente, atraindo o olhar de Alice que segurou para não rir.

- Hey Emm – cumprimentou meu irmão. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou olhando para Alice e rapidamente para mim.

- Hum... er... hum... – começou meu irmão, mas que foi imediatamente interrompido por Alice que sorria brilhantemente para seu irmão.

- Nada Ed, somente que Emmett ficou meio sem palavras ao ver sua irmã. – explicou a baixinha, olhando para mim.

Edward imediatamente tirou os olhos da irmã e me analisou clinicamente, assim como fizera toda a escola, observando cada mínimo detalhe do meu corpo. Tive que engolir em seco de temor, nunca que no colegial esperava receber um olhar desse de Edward, por mais que tivesse recebido na noite anterior, em meu aniversário de trinta anos.

- Encantado... – disse pegando minha mão e me perfurando com seus incríveis olhos verdes, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem com a intensidade de seus olhos.

- Isabella – respondi nervosamente. -, mas pode me chamar de _Bella_. – disse rapidamente.

Sua mão apertou a minha com um pouco de força, fazendo com que ela formigasse onde estava tocando. Porém, quando seus lábios suaves e macios a tocaram, senti algo totalmente diferente, como se fosse uma imensa descarga de energia, um arrepio quase que inexplicável tomando todo meu corpo, no mesmo instante que labaredas gigantes de fogo me consumia.

- _Muito_ prazer Bella. Eu sou o Edward.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Sim eu sou uma bruxa em terminar o capítulo assim, mas vocês sabem como eu sou de outros carnavais... esse suspensezinho que mais deixa a vontade de continuar lendo! *HIHIHIHIHI*_

_Eu simplesmente ADOOORO escrever essas Bellas complexadas com o passado ou atormentadas, elas são tão ricas em características. Afinal melhor ser atormentada e complexada do que fútil, não é mesmo? *KKKKKKKKK*_

_Gente eu tive uma epifania descrevendo o Edward... ri muito! O porquê... ah... em 97/98 não me recordo eu era apaixonadinha por um garoto mais velho, muito a la Leo DiCaprio feelings, que por sinal usava os malditos Adidas verde que rezava a lenda serem feitos da fibra da folha da maconha, então imaginem a similaridade dos fatos? *KKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Muitas pessoas afirmaram nas reviews que era mais "17 outra vez" do Zac Efron do que "De Repente 30", vamos dizer que é uma mistura de filmes adolescentes, vocês podem notar uma clara referência a "Meninas Malvadas" neste capítulo. _

_Fico imensamente feliz que todos estejam gostando. O número de reviews e pessoas acompanhando como disse anteriormente me deixou assombrada. Então __**OBRIGADA**__ por confiarem e me apoiarem neste projeto, são vocês que me estimulam!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, não sei quando vou escrevê-lo, já que tenho que escrever todo aquele drama que cerca __**JUST JUSTICE**__, e para quem não sabe ou imagina aquilo me desgasta mais do que gostaria de admitir, por mais que eu AME aquele enredo._

_Obrigada mais uma vez e nos vemos no próximo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Hello leitores!_

_Ao ler esse capítulo, um surto de nostalgia me invadiu profundamente. Não sei fico feliz ou triste com isso. A verdade é que ele me fez refletir o quanto estou ficando velha huashuashuashuashuas. Spice Girls, Edward todo trabalhado a La Leo DiCaprio... genteeee minha época. Melhor fase da minha vida. Eu era feliz e não sabia. Talvez por isso me identifique tanto com a Bella. Estou quase lá nos 30 (quase,ok?), e penso em muita coisa que poderia ter feito com 17, 18 anos... Bella está tendo uma oportunidade única. Quem não gostaria de voltar ao passado e acertar alguns ponteiros enferrujados que atire a primeira pedra. HOHOHOHOHO. E o melhor: tendo a cabeça madura! Em apenas um dia na escola, nossa complexada preferida já causou todo esse estardalhaço, e já conseguiu chamar a atenção do nosso sempre cobiçado Edward Cullen, que já mordeu a isca mesmo sem intenção nenhuma da Bellita. Agora é com ela, e só nos resta torcer pelo fim dos dias de impopularidade e introversão. Se bem que acredito que eles já estão em contagem regressiva HAHAHAHAHA_

_E agora é com vocês. __Vamos deixar reviews, palpites, sugestões... que muito fortalecem o trabalho da nossa querida autora e a incentiva a continuar com tanta dedicação! _

_Beijos da Patti ;)_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	3. Nova Oportunidade

_**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT**__ não me pertence, nem a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém o Edward de Adidas Hemp verde é meu sonho de consumo. Então, por favor, respeitem.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Oie amores!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero sinceramente que sim, porque o tanto que essa fic em dois capítulos foi elogiada é surreal! Nunca quando eu tive essa ideia imaginaria todo essa animação e gente acompanhando. Claro algumas pessoas (eu no caso) ainda está surpresa com o tom leve que estou conseguindo manter nesta história, e espero que continue assim até seu final, bem como seus capítulos curtinhos, coisa que não é muito meu feitio. _

_Outra coisa que quero deixar claro aqui: muitas pessoas acham estranha a forma que venho retratando as roupas, ou ainda afirmam que não conseguem ver Bella e Cia em 1997 como acontece na história. Gente a história vai se passar integralmente em 97 e 98, com roupas ridículas, comparações com os ídolos teens da época e tudo mais que tinha há 12 anos. Infelizmente eu não tinha 17 anos na época, mas eu a vivi muito, inclusive tendo amigas mais velhas. Então, sim, tudo era desse jeitinho, e para aqueles que estão esperando o primeiro beijo dos dois ou então a primeira noite de amor deles, tenham paciência, naquele tempo (me sinto minha avó falando) as coisas não eram tão fáceis, livres ou sem pudores como é hoje em dia, naquela época mal se tinha internet, os adolescentes não passavam HORAS em frente ao computador como é hoje em dia, ok? Era realmente muito diferente._

_Eu recebi várias reviews falando do tênis verde. Apesar de ser chamado de Adidas Hemp, posso garantir que ele não era feito da fibra da folha da maconha, era só uma jogada de marketing que corria na época, e SIM é possível sonhar com um par de tênis e seu dono, eu vivi quase 5 anos sonhado com um bendito par destes Adidas e seu dono, então, por favor, não contestem a sanidade da minha Bella, estou tentando ser o mais fiel possível ao que acontecia aquela época._

_Outro fator que chamou muita a atenção de todos que leram e resultaram um crise de risadas em todo mundo foi a minha comparação: __**"Uma mistura de Leonardo DiCaprio com o galãzinho dos filmes de vampiro que são sucesso em dois mil e dez, que não me recordo o nome."**_

_Algumas pessoas me perguntaram o porquê de comparar com Leonardo DiCaprio? Gente em 97 ele era o Robert Pattinson da vez, vocês vão ver logo, logo na fic quando chegar o mês de dezembro nela, Bella indo assistir Titanic no cinema com a Alice e Cia. Oh sim! Titanic foi nessa época, junto com tanta coisa que eu lembrava e outras que pesquisei que vocês ficaram bestas. As leitoras mais novinhas ficaram tipo WTF, as mais velhinhas, como eu, vão começar a rir e se lembrar de algumas coisas, se já não começaram. *HUAHUAHUAHUA* É quase um retorno a minha adolescência nesta fic. Ah... e porque não coloquei o nome do Robert Pattinson? Queria que vocês adivinhassem sozinhos! *KKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Bom antes que isso aqui fique longo demais de tantas explicações, e ninguém leia, vou me encerando por aqui, agradecendo imensamente quem leu, comentou, favoritou, recomendou, colocou em alerta, o meu mais sincero __**OBRIGADA**__, isso aqui já se tornou especial por causa de vocês!_

_Vou ficando por aqui já que mais adiante irei falar um pouquinho mais. *KKKKKKKK* Não esqueçam babies:_

_**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA. EU AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS.**_

_Aproveitem a leitura. ;D_

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – Nova Oportunidade**

.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

"_Se isso é um sonho, por favor, não me deixe acordar nunca mais."_ – pensei, enquanto sentia as faíscas que os lábios de Edward proporcionavam em minha mão se espalharem magicamente por todo meu corpo. Minhas pernas estavam como gelatina, meus batimentos cardíacos aceleradíssimos. Era quase uma experiência fora do corpo.

- P-pr-prazer Edward. – murmurei com a voz tremida e extremamente afetada, recebendo seu incrível sorriso torto em resposta.

- Bella, infelizmente temos que ir para a apresentação do time de football. Espero te ver por lá, senão nos vemos por aí, ok? – explanou dando uma ligeira piscadela.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward Cullen estava _flertando_ comigo. Com a minha pessoa de dezessete anos. Isso é _inacreditável_. Sorri timidamente, sentindo minhas bochechas enrubescerem.

- Ok. – respondi com um fio de voz, porém com um sorriso pateta no rosto. Recebendo mais um sorriso torto de Edward, ele se afastou de onde eu e Alice estávamos, junto com o time de football.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Olha, se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que você é uma dos membros do fã clube do meu irmão. – comentou Alice, do meu lado.

- _O quê_? – perguntei surpresa, virando para observar Alice com os olhos arregalados.

- Quê? – devolveu a baixinha assustada.

- O que você disse Alice? – inquiri nervosamente.

- Disse que se você tivesse algum interesse em meu irmão, o convenceria a sair com você. – explicou dando de ombros.

- _Sério_? – questionei perplexa.

- Claro Bella! – exclamou. – Você é minha melhor amiga, é o mínimo que posso fazer. Sem contar que você é uma pessoa que eu gostaria de ver com o meu irmão. – deu de ombros. – Mas, por que tanta curiosidade? – questionou interessada, fechando seus olhos em fenda.

- Nada. – respondi rápido demais com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Ok. – respondeu ainda me encarando com um misto de perplexidade e interesse, pelos seus vivos e perspicazes olhos verdes. Eu podia praticamente visualizar as engrenagens da cabeça de Alice funcionando. – Vamos logo para o auditório ver o que o time reserva esse ano. – disse lentamente como se tivesse tentando entender o que tinha acontecido antes.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não podia simplesmente confessar a Alice que me sentia atraída pelo seu irmão, isso seria constrangedor demais. Porém, as palavras que ela dissera segundos atrás ainda permaneciam grudadas em meu cérebro: Alice, minha melhor amiga, gostaria de me ver como namorada de seu irmão.

Com a baixinha ao meu lado, seguimos para o auditório do colégio onde ocorreria a apresentação do time de football. Nunca gostei muito dessas apresentações já que era sempre o prazer de Tanya e as outras _plastics_ atazanarem minha vida e a dos outros alunos não populares. Todavia, era uma oportunidade única de admirar Edward sem parecer uma maníaca perseguidora ou uma adolescente idiota apaixonada, uma vez que depois da apresentação do time pelo diretor, o técnico do time, Sr. Green, dizia o que esperava dessa temporada e como o time iria ganhar pelo terceiro ano consecutivo o campeonato estadual para o orgulho de todos, por termos como capitão e também o responsável por essas vitórias: Edward Cullen, que segundo Alice odiava falar em frente à multidão de alunos, mas nestas ocasiões – que normalmente eram breves – dizia sobre o orgulho e o espírito _espartano_ da escola.

Normalmente, as líderes de torcida também se apresentavam no mesmo dia. Mas como este ano a seleção dos jogadores e os treinos do time de football começaram nas férias, as _cheerios_, como eram chamadas por todos no colégio, só fariam sua apresentação no _Homecoming_, como era tradicionalmente feito em todas as escolas do país.

Sentei-me com Alice no auditório em um lugar praticamente dominado por líderes de torcida. A capitã delas, Rosalie, estava na cadeira a minha frente extremamente entretida em uma conversa com Angela Weber, a única das _cheerios,_ além de Alice, que era minha amiga durante este ponto da minha vida.

Estava distraída admirando as feições de Angela – sua pele clara, cabelos negros grossos e lisos, de olhos acinzentados e corpo esguio – ouvindo com meia atenção alguns comentários sarcásticos de Alice sobre algumas meninas que ela não suportava na escola, quando um movimento próximo a fileira de cadeiras que eu estava sentada chamou a minha atenção. Tão lentamente como era possível para uma pessoa distraída, virei meu rosto para a movimentação, não ficando nem um pouco surpresa em ver Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Victoria e Leah olhando com superioridade para onde eu estava, há sete cadeiras de distância.

Tanya imediatamente fechou seus olhos em fendas, erguendo seu queixo e _literalmente_ me desafiando, enquanto as outras quatro postavam-se atrás dela com as mãos na cintura e olhares perdidos para a sua _"superiora"_.

O primeiro pensamento que tive assim que as vi foi uma imensa vontade de rir. Não era segredo para ninguém na escola que elas se achavam as _covers _das _Spice Girls_, mas assim como eu tinha me esquecido que Rosalie se vestia de maneira parecida com a das cinco inglesas, esqueci completamente que as _plastics_ se vestiam da mesma maneira, imitando o quinteto inglês que levantou a bandeira do _Girl Power_ em noventa e sete.

A loira morango, assim como a ruiva do grupo feminino era a líder das outras, e da mesmíssima maneira que a Geri Halliwell se vestia, lá estava Tanya, com um vestido – relativamente curto – com a bandeira da Inglaterra estampada e imensas botas plataformas de vinil vermelhas, no melhor estilo _Ginger Spice_.

Lauren Mallory, uma garota de cabelos cor de palha, olhos castanhos frios e cheia de sardas, se achava a _Baby Spice_. E assim como a Tanya era uma imitação da Geri, ela se vestia de maneira igual à Emma Bunton, com um curto vestido rosa bebê, tênis plataformas brancos com detalhes em rosa, meia três quartos brancos e, completando seu visual _Spice Girls,_ duas marias-chiquinhas altas em seu cabelo loiro.

Jessica Stanley, uma menina que conhecia desde a pré-escola, de longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos do mesmo tom, tentava ser Victoria Adams, a _Posh Spice, a_ sempre mais bem vestida e elegante do quinteto, mas no caso da Stanley, falhando miseravelmente. Seu vestido lilás estampado com flores pretas e detalhes em renda poderia até parecido com o que a senhora Beckham usava antes de se casar com o jogador David Beckham, mas como Jessica era relativamente gordinha, o vestido marcava indiscretamente seus pneuzinhos, por ser extremamente justo.

Leah Clearwater, uma menina de pele avermelhada, cabelos negros e olhos escuros como duas jabuticabas, corpo esguio, não fazia parte das _plastics,_ a não ser quando era convidada para algo. Pelo que pude notar de seu figurino, estava vestida como a _Scary Spice_, com uma calça cargo preta e um top de estampa de oncinha com alcinhas finas, acompanhados de uma bota de combate preta. Seus cabelos, que outrora eram lisos, estavam cheios de cachos pequenos em sua extensão, completando com os dois "chifrinhos" com as bordas metálicas que a Mel B., às vezes usava.

Por último, e talvez menos escandalosa que as outras, estava Victoria, que pelo que parecia era a Mel C., a _Sporty Spice. _Ela usava uma calça Adidas preta, regata verde limão aparecendo um pedaço de seu sutiã preto, falsas tatuagens copiavam as da _Sporty Spice_, da mesma maneira que seus cabelos ruivos e encaracolados estavam escovados e presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos azuis claros eram escondidos por sua pele cheia de sardas, mas da mesma maneira que a Mel C., Victoria era extremamente atlética e flexível.

A vontade de rir estava quase me consumindo, mas eu tinha que resistir. Eu não poderia rir das cinco se eu quisesse que este _sonho_ não se tornasse um pesadelo.

- Elas vão dançar. – cochichou Alice. – Vão fazer uma apresentação para o time de football, parece que vai ser um _pout-pourri_ de três músicas: _Wannabe_ outra vez, _Spice Up Your Life_ e _Stop_. – explicou Alice.

- Não sei se agüento ver isso. – murmurei para a baixinha, que não segurou e riu audivelmente, rapidamente seguido por mim. Para a minha infelicidade, nossos risos atraíram a atenção das falsas _Spice Girls,_ que ainda olhavam autoritariamente para onde Alice e eu estávamos sentadas.

- Eu sabia que conhecia essa _coisa_ de algum lugar – a voz fria e aguda de Tanya começou. -, parece que a humilhação de ontem a noite não foi o suficiente para você, hein Isabella Swan? – provocou.

"Será que você cair na pista, usando uma saia curta mostrando sua calcinha para toda a escola não foi o suficiente? Ou então mergulhar sua cara naquele bolo cheio de glacê não lhe deu vergonha para _nunca_ mais aparecer em _meu_ território?" – questionou autoritariamente.

Alice riu sonoramente, enquanto ainda observava absorta a situação.

- Desde quando você foi escolhida a Rainha da escola Tanya? – desafiou a baixinha, com sua voz uma oitava mais alta atraindo a atenção de todas as líderes de torcida que estavam próximas a nossa interação com as _plastics_.

- Eu serei coroada a Rainha da escola no _Homecoming_ Alice, e você finalmente irá abaixar essa sua crista e ser minha súdita. – explanou. – Olha que pensando bem eu posso até forçá-la a sair das _cheerios_. – disse com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto e os olhos brilhando com uma vitória que ninguém, somente ela, via.

Rosalie, que estava observando o intercâmbio assim como as outras meninas da torcida, se levantou de seu lugar, exalando uma aura de poder, determinação e coragem que pude sentir até mesmo me abarrotando.

- Você não tem autoridade para expulsar ninguém da torcida Tanya – clarificou. -, essa autoridade de dispensar líderes de torcida é minha: a capitã. – explicou à loira.

Tanya riu em deboche.

- Por pouco tempo Rosalie. – disse agora encarando Rose com seus olhos frios. – Vai ser um prazer te derrotar no Baile de Boas Vindas, onde serei coroada Rainha da escola e depois exigir uma nova eleição para capitã do time. Vai ser a coisa mais fácil que você possa imaginar. – debochou.

- Você realmente _acha_ que vai ser escolhida como Rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas? – questionou Angela perplexa com a ousadia da loira morango.

- Pode apostar que sim Weber. E toda a escória desta escola irá lamber o chão em que eu pisar. – afirmou com um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto.

Fora a vez de Alice, Angela e Rosalie rirem juntas em deboche.

- E quem serão os loucos que vão votar em você para Rainha do _Homecoming_? – inquiriu uma divertidíssima Alice.

- Pode rir suas idiotas. Logo, logo vocês serão o mesmíssimo lixo que os _losers_ desta escola são – apontou seu queixo para alguns membros do clube de xadrez que estavam algumas fileiras atrás. -, e então Alice – disse agora seu olhar se voltando para onde eu e Alice estávamos. -, você poderá andar sem nenhuma vergonha com essa sua amiguinha aí, que – gargalhou sonoramente. -, nem mesmo tentando consegue chamar a atenção de _alguém_ do time de football.

Naquele segundo eu só conseguia ver uma mancha vermelha inundando minha visão. Entendi pela primeira vez na minha vida o que significava a expressão _sangue nos olhos_.

- Melhor ser ninguém no _High School_ do que não ser ninguém no futuro. Ficar presa nessa cidade sonhando com a época que era popular e podia humilhar a todos, com uma imensa barriga queimando na beira do fogão, com mais uma penca de filhos e casada com um idiota que ainda pensa em viver os momentos de glória que tinha quando jogava no time de football! – exclamei relembrando nitidamente a visão que tive de Tanya Denali, a linda e fria líder de torcida que se achava a rainha da cocada preta, doze anos depois, casada com o idiota do Eric Yorkie, o _linebacker _do time.

Seus olhos cor de âmbar se fecharam em fendas enquanto ela me analisava clinicamente. Nem tinha percebido que na minha fúria, acabei me levantando da cadeira onde estava e desafiava Tanya a plenos pulmões, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam no auditório.

- Narrando seu futuro ou de alguma de suas – seus olhos caíram sobre Rose e Angela, depois para Alice. – _amiguinhas_? – provocou. Ela riu friamente no mesmo segundo em que eu gargalhava alto.

- Não Tanya eu falo de você! – exclamei. – Como você será patética daqui a alguns anos, da mesma maneira que sua mãe é patética, que pensa que é a rainha da escola só porque foi há vinte anos. – disse encerrando a discussão.

- Não. Fale. Mal. Da. Minha. Mãe. – disse entre os dentes.

Somente a encarei desafiante, ignorando claramente seu ódio palpável.

- Você irá me pagar Isabella. Oh se vai, ou não me chamo Tanya Denali. – ameaçou irritadiça, no mesmo instante que abria espaço por suas súditas e marchava para a saída do auditório.

Com um suspiro cansado desabei na cadeira que estava sentada antes, afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Uau! – exclamou Alice do meu lado sentando-se lentamente.

- O que foi isso Bella? – a voz urgente de Angela questionou próxima a mim.

- Não sei. – murmurei.

- Você foi fantástica! – exclamou mais uma vez Alice.

- Colocou Tanya e suas comparsas em seu devido lugar. – comentou Rosalie.

Levantei meu rosto, espantada. Nunca a loira – pelo menos até que ela me pedisse ajuda para conquistar Emmett – dirigiu a palavra para mim. Meus olhos piscaram bobamente, fitando ainda perplexos o rosto de Rosalie que tinha a beleza indiscutível que me recordava na juventude.

- Hum... er... _obrigada_ Rosalie. – agradeci bobamente.

- Não por isso Isabella. – sorriu amavelmente, muito igual à forma que Rosalie, minha amiga aos trinta anos fazia. – Fiquei sabendo o que elas fizeram ontem em seu aniversário, e fora isso faz tempo que elas estavam merecendo uma desafiada de um dos menos populares. – explicou dando de ombros, no mesmo instante em que o diretor do colégio, Sr. Smith, subia ao palco para começar a apresentação do time de football e o auditório entrava em silêncio.

Infelizmente não consegui prestar muita atenção na apresentação dos jogadores ou nas palavras do técnico, Sr. Green, ou até mesmo nas de Edward. As ameaças de Tanya, juntamente com a maneira que a desafiei, bem como a forma que Alice, Angela e Rosalie me parabenizaram, ainda consumiam meus pensamentos. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia feito isto. Era absolutamente fora dos padrões para essa Bella. A Bella com dezessete anos.

- _Parabéns_. – assustei-me com a voz de anjo, que sussurrou em meu ouvido. Rapidamente procurei a origem da voz me sobressaltando ao encontrar os profundos olhos verdes esmeraldinos de Edward me encarando, e seu incomparável sorriso torto, direcionado para mim, ele se encontrava sentado ao meu lado do auditório da escola.

Tive que engolir em seco, pois sentia minha garganta ficando seca e meu corpo todo amolecer, somente pela proximidade. Eu podia sentir claramente o perfume de Edward me inebriando, era uma mistura de algo almiscarado, com algo mentolado e meio adocicado, algo como mel. Seu perfume natural era viciante. Respirei profundamente aquele aroma, me sentindo ainda mais mole do que antes, totalmente afetada por ele, mais uma vez.

- Fiquei sabendo que você desafiou Tanya Denali hoje, colocando-a em seu devido lugar. Fazendo-a ficar aos berros com as amigas por ter sido humilhada por alguém... _alguém_ como você. – disse calmamente.

Sorri bobamente.

- O que aconteceu com você para mudar tanto, do dia para a noite Bella? – perguntou depois de longos minutos, quando não disse nada. Não por que eu não quisesse, é claro, mas por estar totalmente deslumbrada por ele.

Tossi sonoramente, tentando clarear meus pensamentos, no mesmo instante que as _plastics_ subiam no palco para seu _cover _das _Spice Girls_.

- Não sei responder ao certo. Talvez somente a vontade de mudar as coisas enquanto tenho tempo. – expliquei dando de ombros. – Temos que aproveitar as chances da vida, porque _ninguém_ pode reviver algo, então decidi que era hora de fazer tudo certo. – disse, mordiscando com força meu lábio inferior.

Edward sorriu brilhantemente para mim. E da pouca distância que estávamos do palco, senti os olhos de Tanya queimarem de ciúmes sobre mim.

- Você tem razão Bella. – disse contemplativo. – Temos que aproveitar as chances que temos na vida. Viver intensamente todas as fases dela. – ele fechou seus olhos, no mesmo instante em que seu braço roçava o meu, transmitindo aquela estranha centelha de desejo que anteriormente me deixou ao mesmo tempo afobada e esperançosa.

Felizmente, a apresentação de Tanya e suas súditas, não durou muito e no final do primeiro horário estávamos todos voltando para nossas salas, no meu caso e de Alice – que fazíamos praticamente todas as aulas juntas – matemática.

Conforme trocávamos de sala para assistir à seguinte, mais eu descobrira que a escola toda comentava sobre a minha discussão com Tanya. Em alguns casos, até dizendo que eu havia a agredido. Toda vez que ouvíamos estes comentários tanto Alice quanto eu ríamos divertidas, por serem tão ridículos.

No intervalo, três aulas depois, inúmeros alunos populares ounão vinham me questionar por que tinha enfrentado Tanya daquela maneira, se tinha algo a ver com ela estragando meu aniversário na noite anterior. Irritada e extremamente cansada de repetir a mesma história seguidas vezes, pedi licença a todos, já que uma roda de curiosos parecia me cercar, e fui até o banheiro das garotas a procura de um pouco de paz.

Para a minha sorte o banheiro estava vazio – um milagre. Sem querer abusar muito da mesma, entrei em uma cabine, abaixando a tampa do vaso e sentando sobre ela, onde imediatamente comecei a avaliar o meu dia. Meu _estranho_ dia.

Primeiro acordo com dezessete anos outra vez. Vivendo na casa dos meus pais em mil novecentos e noventa e sete. Decido mudar um pouco, porque minha adolescência era traumatizante. E nesse sonho bizarro eu tinha mantido minha mente de trinta anos, por isso resolvi mudar alguns detalhes em minha aparência, detalhes que haviam feito meus pais se surpreenderem, da mesma maneira que fizera com minha melhor amiga e o meu irmão. E por uma coisa tão absurda que nem eu mesma conseguia explicar, atraiu o olhar de Edward para mim, fazendo com que ele, além de me olhar, conversasse comigo. E para concluir a loucura toda, eu havia desafiado Tanya Denali e suas amigas, fazendo com que todos no colégio falassem sobre mim, tornando-me momentaneamente _popular_.

Que merda era essa?

Jurei a mim mesma que se conseguisse passar por esse sonho bizarro e sem dúvidas fruto da minha imaginação e da minha mente perturbada e alcoolizada, nunca mais beberia uma gota de álcool na minha vida.

"_E você acha que vai conseguir ficar sem uma gota de álcool?"_ – questionou provocativa minha mente. Reprimi a vontade de xingá-la a plenos pulmões, porque provavelmente se fizesse isto seria tachada de mais louca do que já estava, mesmo que fosse para mim mesma.

Respirei profundamente, controlando o meu estado de nervos. Não adiantou muita coisa, mas o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ter coragem de sair do banheiro e enfrentar o restante das aulas do dia.

Sai praticamente me arrastando da cabine que eu estava com a cabeça baixa, totalmente livre – se é que é possível – de pensamentos, mas o som de alguém coçando sua garganta me fez procurar a origem do som. Naquele breve segundo um temor estranho de que talvez fosse Tanya pronta para me bater assolou meu corpo, porém quando vi quem era a pessoa que estava ali a minha espera, soltei um longo suspiro de alívio.

Era Rosalie, em sua beleza radiante.

- Olá Rosalie. – cumprimentei educadamente.

- Oi Isabella. – retribuiu. – Hum... er... será que podemos conversar um minuto? – perguntou temerosa.

Sorri com sua hesitação. Era muito parecida com a do dia que ela iria me perguntar sobre Emmett e se eu poderia ajudá-la com isso. Será que era isso que ela iria me pedir?

- Claro. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Bom... – ela contemplou por alguns segundos, enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior. -, eu... hum... er... eu queria te pedir uma ajuda. – disse rapidamente.

- Sim, tudo bem. Que tipo de ajuda? – pedi confusamente. Apesar do _déjà vu,_ toda a cena parecia um tanto quanto bizarra, em nada como vagamente me lembrava.

- Seu... hum... _irmão_. – respondeu acima de um sussurro.

- Emmett? O que tem Emmett? – questionei, tentando conter a vontade de rir que estava.

- Oh meu Deus! Como isso é complicado. Parecia mais fácil em casa. – murmurou para si mesma.

Desta vez não pude esconder o sorriso que avançava pelo meu rosto. Rosalie insegura era algo que somente vi em uma ocasião que me recordava claramente: na véspera e no dia de seu casamento com Emmett.

- Algum problema Rosalie? – inquiri duvidosa. Ela agitou sua cabeça em negação com veemência, fazendo com que seus cabelos loiros dourados balançassem juntos, deixando que seu brilho refletisse belamente contra o espelho.

- Não! – exclamou para afirmar seu gesto. – Quer dizer, não sei. – completou confusa. – É que eu... Oh meu Deus! – tampou seu rosto com suas mãos perfeitas. – _Eugostodoseuirmão!_ – disse de uma vez só. Pensei por alguns segundos no que ela havia me dito, não fazendo muito sentido, até que o entendimento por fim me tomou.

- Oh! – exclamei surpresa. Por mais que soubesse que eles namorariam na escola e depois passariam o resto dos dias juntos, era estranho ver a adolescente Rosalie afirmar isto para alguém que ela nem conhecia.

"Você gosta de Emmett?" – perguntei lentamente. Ela afastou a mão de seu rosto e me encarou com seus incríveis olhos azuis.

- Sim. – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que balançava sua cabeça em confirmação. – _Muito_. – completou ainda temerosa.

Sorri para sua hesitação. Era tão diferente da Rose aos trinta anos, depois de longos anos sendo modelo internacional.

- Eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Toda hora eu estou pensando em como seria se tivéssemos um encontro, ou então como seria o contato de nossas mãos, ou talvez como seria quando ele me abraçasse, ou ainda seus lábios contra os meus, ele me pedindo em namoro... – dizia sonhadora.

Era absurdamente _bizarro_ ver Rosalie agindo tão tolamente e apaixonada, tanto que se eu não tivesse vendo essa cena com meus próprios olhos, eu _nunca_ iria acreditar, por mais que tentassem me convencer do contrário. Na verdade eu havia me esquecido como Rose poderia agir como uma menininha frágil e insegura às vezes.

- Bem – comecei atraindo a atenção da loira. -, Emmett também é afim de voc...

- _Sério_? – interrompeu-me com seus olhos brilhantes, mas sorrindo largamente.

- Sim, ele gosta de você. – confirmei com um sorriso. – O único problema é que bem... ele tem um pouco de receio de chegar em você e convidá-la para um encontro. – expliquei timidamente.

- _Por quê_? – perguntou nervosa.

- Ele... hum... er... tem medo da rejeição? – disse soando mais como uma pergunta. Os olhos azuis de Rosalie se ampliaram, tamanha perplexidade da minha revelação.

- Ele teme que eu o rejeite? – perguntou timidamente. Somente confirmei com a cabeça.

- Desculpe-me Rosalie. – falei pesarosa no mesmo instante que via seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- T-tem al-algo que p-posso fazer? – pediu ainda tentando controlar seus soluços.

Sorri animada com a perspectiva de ajudar meu irmão e a garota que era sua alma gêmea.

- Sim, tem. – afirmei. Seus olhos azuis tornaram a se ampliarem, mas desta vez eles estavam animados.

- O quê? – pediu em tom de suplica.

- Assuma o controle. Convide _você_, ele para sair. – expliquei.

- _Quê_? – disse alarmada. – Não! Garotos é que devem convidar garotas para sair. – explicou ainda perplexa.

- Não meu irmão e não você. – dei de ombros. – Ele gosta muito de você também Rosalie, talvez a única coisa além do football que mais o interessa nesta escola. E pode qualquer menina gostar dele, o convidar para sair que ele dirá não. O motivo? Porque ele quer sair com _você_! – exclamei.

- Mas então, por que _ele_ não me convida? – perguntou alarmada.

- Já disse: Emmett teme a rejeição. – expliquei cansada. – Talvez ele te chame para sair... na última semana de aula, quando ficar óbvio que você irá para uma faculdade e ele para outra. – joguei sujo, porque eu sabia que assim seria a única maneira de convencê-la a falar com meu irmão.

- Não! – exclamou nervosa. – É muito tempo. Você tem certeza que se eu convidá-lo ele vai aceitar? Porque ele pode não aceitar a rejeição, mas eu não suporto tamanha humilhação. – explicou.

- Você não será humilhada, vai por mim. Eu conheço _bem_ essa história. – disse, murmurando a última parte.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim mais uma vez, e foi impossível não imitá-la. Quando estava próxima a porta, Rosalie virou-se novamente para onde eu estava.

- Eu estive pensando Isabella...

- Bella. Me chame de Bella, por favor. – pedi a interrompendo. Ela acenou em confirmação, sorrindo ainda.

- Eu estive pensando Bella, será que você não quer fazer os testes para as _cheerios_? – perguntou compassiva.

Meus olhos se ampliaram em surpresa, tirando toda a minha capacidade de falar. Devido a minha expressão Rosalie rapidamente completou:

- Alice me contou que vocês fizeram Ballet e Jazz juntas, e que também treinaram um pouco de Ginástica Olímpica durante as férias, então não seria tão difícil para você dar algumas piruetas, dançar um pouco e agitar uns pompons. – explanou com um sorriso nos olhos.

- Eu? Líder de torcida? – perguntei bobamente. Ela acenou freneticamente a cabeça em concordância.

- É! Infelizmente não estamos tendo muitas calouras se inscrevendo. Parece que temem ser _cheerios_, mas algo me diz que você ficaria bem no uniforme verde, branco e dourado. – ponderou. – E tenho certeza que um certo capitão do time de football ficaria pelo menos curioso para saber um pouco mais sobre você. – sorriu maliciosa.

- C-como você sabe? – perguntei surpresa, pois podia jurar de pés juntos que _ninguém_ na escola imaginava o que eu sentia por Edward.

- Digamos que você o observa como eu faço com seu irmão. – deu uma piscadela.

- Oh! – exclamei surpresa. Tanto pela revelação de Rosalie que diz saber sobre a minha paixão não tão mais secreta por Edward, como pelo fato dela encarar Emmett com os mesmos olhos que encaro o ruivo.

- Fique tranqüila, seu segredo ficará guardado comigo. – explanou.

- O-ok.

- Então o que você me diz: quer ser uma líder de torcida? – questionou mais uma vez, terrivelmente mais animada.

Bom essa era a minha chance de viver o _High School_ sem nenhum arrependimento, e talvez o fato de não ter sido uma líder de torcida tenha me deixado complexada. E como essa era uma chance única que estava tendo...

Sorri amplamente, enquanto mordiscava meu lábio inferior, encarando com animação os olhos azuis de Rosalie, murmurei:

- Eu _quero_ ser uma líder de torcida.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey amores!_

_Todo mundo já imaginava que isso iria acontecer, Bella ser uma líder de torcida, mas o que acontecerá no teste dela? Cenas dos próximos capítulos. *KKKKKKKKKKK*_

_O que é esse Edward deslumbrando a Bella? Eu me divirto muito com a interação dos dois, me lembra meu amor nessa época. *suspira*_

_O que foi a Tanya e suas amigas vestidas de Spice Girls? DEUS... como eu ri descrevendo aquilo, ainda mais ao som de Spice Girls! *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Mas o que será que a Tanya vai fazer com a Bella? Será que ela vai conseguir destruir a Bella?_

_Eu falei tanto lá no começo que agora estou meio sem assunto aqui. _

_Ah... lembrei de outra coisa que vivem me perguntando nas reviews, bem a Bella NÃO vai alterar o futuro e toda aquela baboseira, o único futuro que será parcialmente mudado é o dela e do Edward, ok? Acho que agora é só... já falei tanto no começo._

_Fico imensamente feliz que todos estejam gostando. O número de reviews e pessoas acompanhando como disse anteriormente me deixou assombrada. Então __**OBRIGADA**__ por confiarem e me apoiarem neste projeto, são vocês que me estimulam!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, não sei quando vou escrevê-lo, já que vou me enterrar no próximo capítulo de __**JUST JUSTICE**__ cheio de seus dramas e confusões, para quem não sabe ou imagina aquilo me desgasta mais do que gostaria de admitir, por mais que eu AME aquele enredo, então provavelmente eu poste mais próximo ao fim de semana, ok?_

_Obrigada mais uma vez e nos vemos no próximo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Já perdi as contas das vezes que confessei ser suspeita em falar da forma como a Carol conduz uma fic. Nem me considero mais uma fiel leitora, mas uma admiradora do seu trabalho, da sua criatividade e dedicação. Incrível como ela consegue colocar tanto amor e tanta emoção na escrita, tornando possível sentirmos os sentimentos dos personagens, no caso de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, as emoções da Bella. Eu me surpreendo a cada fic que a Carol escreve, a maneira como ela sabe fazer uma Bella particularmente diferente e complexa, ao mesmo tempo em que consegue resgatar aquela pontinha característica da maioria de suas Bellas. E sim, não estou puxando saco, mas a Carol é a minha autora xodó! HUASHUASHUASHUAS_

_Olha... sei exatamente o que a Bella sentiu quando Edward beijou a mão dela. Ficar sem reação, gaguejar hahahahaha. Passei por algo semelhante, e puxa! Que sensação boa. Ai Carol... tô surtando aqui revivendo minhas experiências adolescentes! =DDDDDD _

_Bem... eu estou AMANDO__ essa viagem direto do túnel do tempo da Bella. E q__uem aqui está louco que ela__ seja logo líder de torcida levanta o braço \o/\o/\o/\o/ Genteeeee... MORRI de rir lendo a aparição das 'covers' das Spice Girls... imaginando a cena HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A Jessica gordinha huashuashuashuas_

_Risos à parte... Nem sei o que eu faria se estivesse no lugar da Bella. Porque ter 17 anos com a mentalidade de 30, ainda mais sabendo tudo que o futuro reserva, pode parecer maravilhoso, mas não deixa de ser um risco. Risco que ela terá que correr caso queira que, dessa vez, tudo seja diferente. Mas já dizia o ditado, quem não arrisca não petisca. Talvez não seja assim tão fácil como parece, principalmente depois de todos os traumas da adolescência que ela tivera. Bella pode ser madura agora, mas não deixa de ser humana, e reviver tudo novamente talvez seja um pouco doloroso. Podemos notar isso, durante as provocações da Tanya. _

_Já disse que queria uma amiga como a Alice? Não? Sim, eu queria! E depois desse finalzinho aí... Deus, peço-lhe encarecidamente uma cunhada como a Rosalie. Assinado, eu! HUASHUASHUASHUASH_

_Não se esqueçam de fazer seus comentários e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Bjuss da Patti _

_;)_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	4. Novidade nos Testes

_**Disclaimer:**_** TWILIGHT**_ não me pertence, muito menos a música _**TEENAGE DREAM**_, mas a Rosalie toda indefesa, insegura e toda menininha, assim como o Emmett Teddy Bear, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Oie meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão? Espero que todo mundo esteja maravilhosamente bem, porque olha o 107 reviews que recebi pelo último capítulo me deixou extremamente viada, sério estou praticamente me vendo explodindo em purpurina multicolorida. Pode parecer exagero, mas nunca imaginei que essa ideia maluca, sem um planejamento prévio fosse agradar tanta gente, seja as com mais de 20 anos que lembram bem desta época, como as com menos de 20 anos que apesar de serem novinhas lembram alguma coisa desta época._

_Tanto que eu tive uma enxurrada de reviews falando dos pirulitos das Spice Girls! Nossa eu havia me esquecido disto em meio a tantas outras lembranças... eu praticamente fui à falência nesta época comprando esses malditos pirulitos que eram caríssimos R$2,50 (sim eu me lembro do valor... *shame*)._

_A demora deste capítulo – já peço milhões de perdões - foi __**JUST JUSTICE**__, para quem não sabe o que é, é a minha outra fic, uma long de enredo interessantíssimo, modéstia a parte, mas complicadíssimo para escrever, tanto que foi uma semana inteira para escrever o capítulo e isso acabou atrasando o capítulo aqui. Antes que digam: "Mas Carol, você postou na sexta, dava tempo para ter escrito esse capítulo no fim de semana e postar antes.", sim realmente daria, se eu não tivesse ficado tão entretida em uma fanfic que eu estava lendo, porque eu também sou leitora! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Mas aquela coisa: antes tarde do que nunca!_

_Sobre esse capítulo... OH. MY. GOD. Quem me conhece pelas minhas outras fics ou então me segue pelo twitter sabe que eu tenho uma paixão desde minha adolescência por uma determinada boy band aí, e como essa fanfic é uma oportunidade de até eu mesma voltar ao passado, minha protagonista vai ter uma paixão por essa mesma boy band. Qual é? *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* só lendo o capítulo para saber! *HIHIHIHIHI*_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram – ou não -, favoritaram, recomendaram e que colocaram em alerta, essas pequenas demonstrações de carinho é que dão pique de continuar escrevendo! Isso aqui em 4 capítulos já se tornou especial por causa de vocês!_

_**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA. EU AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS.**_

_Aproveitem a leitura. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 04 – Novidade nos Testes**

.

Rosalie sorriu amplamente assim que a minha sentença, afirmando que gostaria de ser uma líder de torcida, deixou meus lábios. Seus dentes brancos e perfeitos iluminavam de maneira quase que proibida todo o banheiro. Sua cabeleira dourada com cachos nas pontas se agitou com a animação de sua dona.

- Perfeito! – gritou animada. – Você sabe o que deve apresentar em um teste, certo? – perguntou ligeiramente indecisa.

- Não seria agitar pompons e fazer algumas piruetas? – devolvi incerta.

- Hum... não. – disse lentamente, fazendo uma careta. – Nos testes olhamos como você faz algumas piruetas sim, mas a principal questão dos testes é ver como você _dança_. – deu de ombros. – É preciso apresentar uma _coreografia_ com alguma música. – Rosalie mordeu seu lábio inferior, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

Naquele segundo eu entrei em choque. Como eu, a criatura mais desastrada do universo poderia ser uma líder de torcida, que além de agitar uns pompons e fazer algumas piruetas iria dançar e coreografar?

Eu sabia que este sonho era na verdade o pior dos meus pesadelos.

- Dançar? Coreografia? – perguntei ainda incerta. Rosalie agitou sua cabeça em confirmação, constatando que os meus medos eram reais. – Oh! Não sei se isso é uma boa para mim. – murmurei temerosa.

O sorriso que habitava o rosto de Rosalie imediatamente sumiu. Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Bella, querida – começou calmamente, como se explicasse para uma criança que dois mais dois eram quatro. -, você não fez ballet? – inquiriu.

- Sim, mas... – todavia, Rosalie não estava interessada em '_mas'_. Não permitindo que eu protestasse, continuou seu interrogatório.

- Você também não fez jazz? – pressionou.

- Sim, mas...

- Também não fez Ginástica Olímpica? – incentivou animada.

- Sim, mas...

E pela terceira vez seguida ela não me deixou terminar meus protestos, emendando rapidamente:

- Então está tudo certo, você está mais do que apta a participar dos testes de _cheerios_ e apresentar uma coreografia! – exclamou vibrante.

- Mas... – comecei mais uma vez.

- Bella, sem _'mas'_. – pontuou. – Eu tenho um pressentimento de que seu teste será marcante, lembrado por muitos anos entre as líderes de torcida da FHS, sem contar que causará uma raiva inescrupulosa na Tanya e suas marionetes. – disse sorrindo triunfante.

Ri sem humor nenhum.

- Você faz parecer tão fácil. – murmurei aborrecida.

- E é, Bella. Você vai ver como é ridículo às vezes ser líder de torcida de tão fácil que é. – ponderou Rosalie distraída.

- Ok. Digamos que eu aceite, quando será este teste? – perguntei ligeiramente desconfiada.

Rosalie ampliou seu sorriso de maneira tão proibida, que poderia jurar que nunca mais sairia de seu rosto.

- As cinco.

- De hoje? – perguntei meio confusa.

- Claro! – afirmou. – O _homecoming_ é no final do mês e precisamos apresentar a torcida para o time de football antes de começar a temporada. – explicou animada.

Engoli em seco.

- Tudo bem. – falei incerta. – O que você acha que devo escolher para apresentar? Que música? O que devo vestir? – perguntei temerosa.

- Bem... a moda ultimamente é _Spice Girls_ – falou envergonhada, lançando um olhar para a sua própria roupa. -, mas caso você não se sinta confortável em fazer algo delas, você pode escolher qualquer música, desde que seja dançante. – deu de ombros. – Quanto às roupas, normalmente as aspirantes a _cheerios_ usam algo parecido com o nosso uniforme, mas caso você não esteja bem com isso, pode ser seu uniforme de Educação Física sem nenhum problema. – explicou sorrindo.

- Ok. – murmurei, absorvendo tudo o que Rosalie havia dito.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então Bella? – questionou animada.

- S-sim. – respondi ainda atordoada.

A loira, que no futuro onde tecnicamente eu pertencia era casada com meu irmão, sorriu largamente.

- Não conte para ninguém, mas te desejo _muita_ sorte no teste hoje. Você já é uma das minhas preferidas! – exclamou animada, batendo palmas rápidas e dando pulinhos, algo tão Alice que me assustou.

- Hum... er... _obrigada_? – agradeci soando mais como uma pergunta. Ela somente sorriu largamente, caminhando outra vez para a saída do banheiro. – Rosalie? – chamei incerta.

- Sim? – parou a loira virando-se para mim.

- Boa sorte com Emmett também. – solidarizei-me. – Torço muito para que dê tudo certo entre vocês. – Ela ampliou seu sorriso, tingindo suas bochechas de vermelho.

- Obrigada. – murmurou envergonhada, saindo de uma vez por todas do banheiro.

Assim que a loira deixou o banheiro em que estávamos, o silêncio de outrora voltou a reinar. Eu podia ouvir ao longe a movimentação de outros estudantes indo para suas salas de aula, já que o sinal havia soado há alguns minutos. Respirei profundamente tentando pensar o que eu poderia fazer para este tal teste para ser líder de torcida, mas infelizmente não surgia nenhuma ideia arrebatadora.

Por sorte, ainda tinha cerca de cinco horas antes do maior fiasco da minha vida, assim eu poderia pensar com mais clareza se realmente me submeteria a algo tão... _diferente_ para essa Bella de dezessete anos.

Infelizmente, para o meu azar as três últimas aulas passaram em uma velocidade anormal, e logo os relógios da escola marcavam três da tarde no mesmíssimo instante em que o sinal, dizendo que havia terminado mais um dia de aulas soava estridentemente.

Ainda submersa em pensamentos do que iria fazer para apresentar as outras _cheerios,_ sai da sala de aula em que estava, encontrando com Alice – que estava em outra aula, uma vez que não fazíamos nenhuma aula juntas na tarde de hoje -, a minha espera com um meio sorriso em seu rosto de fada.

- É verdade? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Verdade o quê? – devolvi confusa. A morena de cabelos espetados e olhos verdes bufou ligeiramente irritada.

- Que você vai fazer o teste para _cheerios_? – murmurou.

- Quem te disse isso? – perguntei fingindo um falso ultraje.

- Eu sabia que a Rose estava mentindo! – vociferou. – Acho que se você fosse fazer teste para as _cheerios,_ eu como sua melhor amiga seria a primeira a ficar sabendo. – deu de ombros.

Naquele segundo me senti mal. Alice tinha razão: nunca havia escondido nada dela, a não ser, é claro, minha paixão platônica por seu irmão mais velho.

- Allie? – chamei timidamente.

- Bella? – devolveu soando curiosa.

- Er... hum... Rosalie realmente me convidou para fazer os testes e eu... hum... er... disse que _sim_. – disse praticamente sussurrando a última palavra.

- Oh! – exclamou fazendo um enorme 'O' com seus lábios. – É segredo como Rose falou? Para não chamar a atenção das _plastics_? – perguntou quase que silenciosamente.

Soltei um suspiro sonoro que nem sabia que estava segurando. Mais tarde eu teria que agradecer imensamente a Rosalie, e caso ela não tenha tomado frente sobre seus sentimentos a Emmett, eu faria com que ele tomasse por gratidão à loira.

- Uhum Allie... desculpa manter segredo de você, mas sabe como é... ainda é estranho me ver querendo fazer um teste para ser uma líder de torcida. – disse dando de ombros.

- Não seja tola Bella, você se sairá fantástica! – proclamou animada.

- Er... obrigada Allie, agora me deixa correr para ver se encontro Emmett antes de começar o treino, preciso ir em casa, sabe... _me preparar_. – expliquei envergonhada. Alice ampliou seu sorriso.

- Vai lá Bella, nos vemos nos testes. E lembre-se: você é minha BFF, então é claro que você irá arrasar! – disse batendo palmas.

Sorri apologética para minha amiga, para em seguida pegar o caminho contrário ao dela, o que me levaria para o campo de football, onde sabia que encontraria meu irmão.

Felizmente não foi difícil encontrar Emmett. Ele, bem como todos os outros meninos do time, não estavam vestidos para começar o treino porque o vestiário ainda estava trancado. Quando perguntei o porquê ele respondeu sem hesitação que era por culpa de Edward, que havia esquecido as chaves do mesmo em sua casa.

A menção do nome de Edward em uma conversa aleatória com Emmett fez as borboletas que até então achava que eram inexistentes em minha barriga se agitarem, revoando ferozmente contra o limitado espaço. Para a minha sorte meu irmão não notou a diferença em meu humor quando mencionou o nome do capitão do time, voltando-se rapidamente para o que eu queria dele.

Com alguns biquinhos e olhos de cachorro que caiu da mudança, Emmett finalmente se deu por vencido e entregou as chaves da caminhonete Chevy vermelha que nosso pai lhe havia dado em seu aniversário de dezoito anos para que eu fosse até em casa buscar algo para me preparar para o tal teste das líderes de torcida.

Obviamente que em todo o caminho da escola até em casa, que dava cerca de quinze minutos, ideias do que eu poderia fazer rondavam a minha cabeça, como fora desde o momento em que concordei em fazer o tal teste. Porém, nenhuma ideia parecia _forte_ o suficiente ou interessante a meu ver. Foi assim, extremamente frustrada, que entrei em casa.

Como era de se esperar, a casa estava desértica. Mamãe ainda estava na escola lecionando e ficaria até as cinco da tarde. Papai na delegacia, onde cumpria seu turno até as seis. E Emmett no colégio, treinando com o time até as sete.

Suspirei pesadamente, me arrastando escada acima para o meu quarto. Assim que entrei nele joguei minha mochila e jaqueta sobre a poltrona que ali ficava, indo até a estante onde tinha meus CDs para analisá-los.

_Spice Girls_, _Aqua_, _Hanson_, _Savage Garden_, _Madonna_, _Michael Jackson_, _No Doubt_, _Paula Cole_, _Jewel_, _Counting Crows_, _Aerosmith_, _Foo Fighters_, _Jamiroquai_, _Nirvana_, _Natalie Imbruglia_, _Mariah Carey_, _Green Day_, _Garbage_, _Alanis Morissette_, _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, _U2_, _Beatles_, _ABBA_, _Bee Gees_, estes artistas entre outros clássicos do pop e do rock se empilhavam em minha estante.

Gemi audivelmente. Nada ali era pop o suficiente como _Spice Girls_ para agradar as _cheerios_ durante meu teste. Automaticamente a repressão mais idiota veio em minha mente: _"Por que eu tinha que ser tão eclética em gosto musical aos dezessete anos? Por que não poderia ser como todas as outras meninas da minha idade? Tudo bem que me orgulhava por ter um gosto musical refinado, por assim dizer, mas..._"

Em meio a esta divagação estúpida, percebi algo brilhante sobre a minha escrivaninha. Vacilante, fui até o objeto que atraiu a minha atenção. E assim, em meio a incontáveis papeis de presente e outros objetos que havia ganhado de aniversário, dois CDs chamaram a minha atenção. O primeiro era de capa vermelha, porém não atraiu tanto a minha atenção como o outro de capa azul, com cinco rapazes vestidos de preto com jaquetas claras, encostados em um muro branco ligeiramente descascado.

Um sorriso vitorioso brotava em meu rosto. Eu lembrava muito bem daquele disco e das músicas que nele havia. Alice e eu, durante as férias de Natal e todo ano de mil novecentos e noventa e oito, ouvimos incansavelmente aquele CD, decorando as músicas, criando coreografias ou então copiando dos videoclipes. E até hoje em dois mil e dez ainda ouvíamos, adquiríamos seus CDs novos ou íamos a shows. Sempre para relembrar nossa adolescência.

- Obrigada tia Carmen. – agradeci a irmã da minha mãe que havia trazido aqueles CDs de sua recente viagem a Europa, onde os cinco rapazes eram um sucesso.

O sorriso animado que havia nascido em meu rosto não conseguia desvanecer, até que murmurei para mim mesma:

_- Backstreet Boys_, como não pensei em vocês antes, hein? Que tipo de fã eu sou? – zombei de mim mesma, abrindo o CD que se intitula _Backstreet's Back_ e retirando o pequeno CD azul da caixinha e indo colocá-lo em meu aparelho de som. Assim que a melodia dançante e nostálgica de _Everybody_ começou a preencher as paredes do quarto, me vi dançando com ela.

Era como se os anos não tivessem passado e a coreografia muito ensaiada por mim e Alice ainda estivesse grudada em minha cabeça, relembrando cada passo, cada volta, cada mínimo detalhe.

Assim que a música encerrou com o famoso: _Backstreet's Back Alright!_, eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza que havia achado a música e a coreografia que faria no bendito teste para ser uma líder de torcida.

Eu sabia muito bem que quase ninguém em Forks ainda tinha conhecimento de quem eram os _Backstreet Boys_, que apesar de ser uma banda estadunidense, estourou primeiro na Europa onde foi um sucesso estrondoso com seu primeiro álbum, o vermelho que a minha tia havia me dado também, principalmente com a música _Quit Playin' Games (With My Heart)_. Mas, fora somente no álbum seguinte, o que tinha em minhas mãos, com a música _Everybody_ que finalmente os garotos da rua de trás conseguiram conquistar a fama em seu país de origem, isto no final de noventa e sete. E como este era o _meu_ sonho, eu podia muito bem apresentar a essa comunidade provinciana que é Forks, que ainda vivia a era _Spice Girls,_ o que viria com força para tomar o lugar das garotas apimentadas em um piscar de olhos.

Desafios da música e coreografia resolvidos, eu precisava decidir que roupa usaria. Eu sabia que se queria realmente impressionar, o uniforme que usava nas aulas de Educação Física não adiantaria. Usar uma micro-saia de pregas e um top no melhor estilo líder de torcidas também não era algo muito do meu feitio, pelo menos não antes de me tornar uma. Então o que restava era adaptar uma roupa, sim novamente a história do adaptar roupas -, _Britney Spears_ ainda nem era pensado nesta época, mas Mel C. das _Spice Girls_ já existia e já vinha trazendo o melhor do estilo _street_ para todos. Então, caçando em meu guarda roupa uma calça Adidas larga preta com as listras brancas, tênis escuros e propícios para dançar, acompanhados de um top Adidas com o mesmo padrão de listras brancas da calça, eu estava pronta para fazer meu teste para _cheerios_.

Lancei um olhar para o meu relógio de cabeceira notando que era quase quatro e meia da tarde. Eu precisava me apressar.

Peguei um moletom preto em meu guarda roupa, o vestindo rapidamente sobre o top. Retirei o CD do meu aparelho de som, o guardando em sua caixinha novamente e depois na minha bolsa, saindo rapidamente do meu quarto, parando apenas na cozinha para beber um copo de suco de laranja, e depois seguindo rapidamente para a escola.

A _Forks High School,_ por ser quase cinco da tarde, estava completamente vazia. Os carros dos funcionários e de muitos alunos não estavam mais ali, e os únicos que continuavam eram os que pertenciam ao técnico do time, o zelador e aos membros do time de football e as líderes de torcida, que ao total não dava nem quinze carros, já que a maioria ia a pé, de bicicleta ou então pegava carona com amigos ou irmãos.

Estacionei a imensa caminhonete vermelha de Emmett ao lado de um Volvo C70 conversível prateado e de uma BMW 318 iC também conversível vermelha, ambos pelo que parecia eram novos, provavelmente daquele ano. Tomando um cuidado gigantesco para não bater ou arranhar qualquer um dos dois carros, sai da caminhonete indo para o ginásio onde ocorreriam os testes.

Felizmente eu não estava atrasada. Infelizmente tinha apenas mais outras nove meninas para fazer os malditos testes, enquanto todas as outras _cheerios_ vestiam orgulhosamente seus uniformes verde, branco e dourado sentadas uma ao lado da outra para fazer a avaliação que lhe cabiam.

- Bella! – exclamou Alice, atraindo a atenção de todas as outras meninas que estavam no ginásio. – Achei que você não vinha mais. – gritou, correndo até onde eu estava para caminhar ao meu lado para a forca por assim dizer.

Rosalie, assim que me viu sorriu amplamente, enquanto Tanya estreitava seus olhos em minha direção literalmente me desafiando. Somente ignorei o seu olhar, não precisava arrumar uma briga essa hora com as _plastics_ para me deixar ainda mais nervosa.

Oh, sim! Eu estava praticamente tendo um colapso nervoso.

- Bom, como já são cinco da tarde e todas as meninas que se inscreveram para os testes estão aqui, acho que podemos começar. – disse Rosalie autoconfiante. Todas as meninas concordaram com a capitã, que começou a chamar uma a uma as meninas.

Como era previsto, todas sem exceção escolheram músicas das _Spice Girls_ para dançar, e não foi nenhuma surpresa que todas sabiam as coreografias. Obviamente que algumas eram mais talentosas do que outras, executando os passos com uma leveza indiscutível. Outras, porém, eram um fiasco. Internamente, torci para que não me saísse um fiasco da maneira que elas estavam saindo, que pelo menos a minha apresentação fosse _aceitável_. Estava tão submersa em meus pensamentos que me assustei quando Rosalie chamou meu nome.

- Bella? Você está pronta? – perguntou calmamente, tentando conter o sorriso que parecia prestes a tomar seu rosto.

- Hum... er... es-estou. – murmurei incerta.

- Então venha para cá e nos mostre o que você preparou menina. – pediu animada.

- O-okay. – gaguejei enquanto descia as arquibancadas e parava em frente onde todas as _cheerios_ estavam sentadas avaliando as aspirantes a líder de torcida.

- Que música você escolheu? – perguntou Angela, a direita de Rosalie. Sorri para a morena, enquanto tirava o CD de minha bolsa para entregar a ela.

- É a música número um do CD. – disse lhe entregando.

- _Backstreet Boys_? O que ser isso? – inquiriu astutamente Tanya, que estava próxima a esquerda de Angela.

- Uma _boy band_. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Tipo _New Kids on the Block_? – questionou com um sorriso perverso.

- Algo do gênero. – expliquei com um sorriso. – Porém dez vezes melhor e irá fazer um sucesso assombroso, maior que o das _Spice Girls_, e ao contrário delas, durará por _muito_ mais tempo. – conclui vitoriosa.

- Como você sabe? Veio do futuro? – desdenhou.

Sorri internamente. Ela não faz ideia de como adivinhou, pelo menos em parte.

- Somente um palpite. – foi a minha vez de desdenhar.

- Veremos. Duvido que um bando de garotos que acham que cantam superarão a força do _Girl Power_. – provocou, limitei-me a rir.

- Isso era mesmo importante Tanya? – questionou uma irritada Alice à esquerda de Rosalie. A loira morango só deu de ombros, com um sorriso convencido em seu rosto.

- Você irá se apresentar com essa roupa Isabella? – provocou Victoria ao lado de Tanya, que ria da observação da ruiva ao seu lado. Olhei para a roupa que eu vestia, encontrando o imenso moletom preto que eu usava por cima do que havia escolhido.

- Oh! – exclamei. – Obrigada por me lembrar Victoria. – disse rapidamente tirando o moletom e revelando o top que era praticamente conjunto com a calça. Todas as meninas, com exceção das _plastics,_ murmuraram algum elogio. Eu somente corei furiosamente.

- Onde você esconde tudo isso? – inquiriu Leah que estava na ponta mais distante de onde eu estava. – Você tem um corpão Isabella.

- Hum... er... _obrigada_? – murmurei incerta.

- Certo. Vamos começar Bella? – pediu Rosalie.

- Oh! Claro, vamos lá! – exclamei me posicionando no meio do ginásio. Acenei com a cabeça para que no segundo seguinte o ritmo animado de _Everybody_ tomasse o ginásio.

_**[N/A: para quem nunca ouviu Everybody dos Backstreet Boys aqui está, juntamente com a coreografia que a Bella vai fazer, se eu sei essa coreografia depois de 12 anos, a Bella também vai relembrar: http:/www**_(ponto)_**youtube**_(ponto)_**com/watch?v=shfO4WIV6vI – só não será essa versão ao vivo!]**_

Deixei literalmente que as lembranças da coreografia me tomassem, bem como o seu ritmo, enquanto dançava cada passo meticulosamente ensaiado há anos atrás, pelo menos para a minha mente. Meus olhos se fecharam naturalmente enquanto meus lábios cantavam sem nenhum pudor a letra da música.

Minhas mãos, no refrão, faziam o gesto que virou um clássico da banda e até hoje, em dois mil e dez, é repetido pelos integrantes. Entre algumas partes que me recordava da coreografia que eles apresentaram no _Video Music Awards _de _98 _na _MTV_, em que eles faziam algumas coisas diferentes, optei por fazer algumas piruetas, seja uma estrela, ou então um rodante, coisas que eram fáceis para fazer, que não exigia nenhuma dificuldade e que entraria no fator piruetas para as líderes de torcida.

Lembranças do videoclipe da música também tomavam lugar em meus pensamentos enquanto dançava. Parecia que via em minha frente Brian de Lobisomem, Howie D. de Drácula, AJ de Erik, o Fantasma da Ópera, Kevin de Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde e o Nick de Múmia, embora soubesse que todas elas só veriam este clipe diariamente em alguns meses, já que a febre por aqui era ainda _Spice Girls_, enquanto BSB dominava somente a Europa.

A última vez em que repetia o refrão, dancei mais uma vez a coreografia bem decorada, fazendo todos os passos, usando todos os gestos, copiando a parte da _canoa_ no final da coreografia, até que por fim me levantei, encerando a coreografia enquanto cantava junto mais uma vez: _Backstreet's Back Alright!_.

No mesmíssimo instante em que abria meus olhos, uma explosão de palmas e assobios tomava o ginásio. Mas eles não vinham das _cheerios_ que estavam na minha frente, eles vinham de algum ponto à minhas costas. Lentamente virei para a origem do som, sendo surpreendida por todo o time de football batendo palmas, assobiando, uma imensa algazarra.

Engoli em seco.

Meu irmão gritava animadamente meu nome, juntamente com uma enxurrada de elogios. Porém, foi à pessoa que estava ao seu lado que também batia palmas e gritava animadamente com um belíssimo sorriso no rosto que atraiu a minha atenção.

Edward sorria largamente para mim, e mesmo que eu não quisesse, senti minhas bochechas ficando rubras, enquanto seu olhar parecia analisar não só o meu rosto, como todo o meu corpo. Foi com uma imensa surpresa que notei Rosalie do meu lado.

- Uau! Depois dessa apresentação eu me pergunto por que você não entrou antes para as _cheerios_? Acredito que o meu lugar está ameaçado. – brincou.

- Não. Definitivamente não. – rapidamente disse, arrancando uma gargalhada de Rosalie.

- Como você sabia essa coreografia Bella? – questionou Alice extremamente animada e saltitante. – Eu tinha visto o clipe passando outro dia na MTV, mas nem dei bola e de repente você sabe dançá-lo totalmente, como assim? – perguntou a baixinha sorrindo largamente.

- Somente já conhecia _bem_ Allie. – limitei-me a responder.

- Pessoal! – gritou Rosalie do meu lado, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam no ginásio. – É com muito orgulho que apresento o mais novo membro da torcida da_ Forks High School_: Isabella Swan, a partir de hoje é uma _cheerio_! – exclamou a loira, no mesmíssimo instante em que braços fortes me erguiam do chão.

Emmett me abraçou com força, murmurando palavras inteligíveis para em seguida me colocar sobre seus ombros e sair numa típica volta olímpica pelo ginásio, fazendo com que tanto eu quanto ele, como os demais no ginásio gargalhassem alto de sua animação.

Foi com surpresa que senti grossas lágrimas escorrendo por meus olhos, tamanha era a minha felicidade.

- Bells, não acredito você é uma _cheerio_! – exclamava Emmett. – Quer dizer, você arrebentou enquanto dançava. Onde foi que você aprendeu isso? – perguntou bobamente, enquanto andamos em volta do ginásio, em uma parte mais calma.

- Também não sei Emm, só sei que... uau... eu _consegui_! – exclamei animada.

- Sim! Você conseguiu e agora é uma das meninas mais populares da escola. – disse feliz. – Não é estranho? Ontem você estava toda envergonhada, chorando dizendo que seu _High School_ era uma merda e que você queria que ele passasse rápido, hoje você é uma das garotas mais populares da FHS. É surpreendente, parece _mágica_. – declamou, enquanto se aproximava da multidão.

Com as palavras de Emmett, minha cabeça fez uma conexão estranha: será que a Bella de dezessete anos, depois de ser amargamente humilhada em seu aniversário pediu para se tornar mais velha no mesmo instante em que eu fazia o pedido para ter dezessete outra vez e por conta destes desejos loucos havia acontecido isso? E se fosse seguir essa lógica maluca, a Bella de dezessete anos estaria acordando no corpo da Bella de trinta, exatamente ao contrário do que aconteceu comigo?

Meus olhos se arregalaram de medo no mesmo instante em que minha mente se manifestou: _"Claro que não Isabella! Isso tudo é um sonho. S-O-N-H-O."_. Felizmente a represália do meu cérebro ajudou com que eu me acalmasse e voltasse a curtir meu momento de glória, se é que pode se chamar assim. Momento em que por uma sorte inesperada havia me tornado uma líder de torcida.

Quando meus pés voltaram a tocar o chão, Alice, apesar de ser pequena, se jogou em meus braços me apertando com força, quase me derrubando.

- Eu estou tão feliz que você agora é uma de nós! Sem contar que... uau... você foi incrível Bella, nunca a vi tão leve, dançando com sua alma, e olha que tentei fazer você se soltar por tanto tempo... você estava linda. Seu corpo é lindo, dançando então? Meu Deus! Quero muito te ver com o uniforme das _cheerios_. – dizia sem tempo sequer para tomar ar, tamanha era sua excitação por eu ter conseguido algo e finalmente me juntar a ela na torcida.

A animação de Alice era tão contagiante como a de Emmett.

- Obrigada Allie. – murmurei timidamente. Rapidamente os braços finos de Alice foram substituídos pelos de Angela que também me abraçava animada.

- Bella! Onde você se escondeu por todo esse tempo? Menina você foi fantástica, deixou _algumas_ pessoas revoltadas. – murmurou lançando um olhar para onde Tanya e sua gangue estava com caras de poucos amigos. – Ela não ficou nenhum pouco feliz, ainda mais porque todo o time de football veio ver você dançando, coisa que eles _nunca_ fazem, mas posso dizer que talvez tenha sido ela mesma que avisou os meninos para vir aqui, esperando um desastre para sua apresentação, mas... Oh meu Deus, você arrasou, mostrou a todo mundo para o que veio!

- Er... obrigada Ang. – murmurei ainda surpresa com toda a euforia que ela demonstrava. Por mais que conhecesse Angela desde os tempos da escola primária, nunca fomos do tipo _'melhores amigas para sempre'. _Não porque ela não quisesse, era eu que tinha medo de me apegar muito a alguns amigos e de repente eles sumissem.

Com Alice também tive esse receio, mas a baixinha desde muito nova era uma força da natureza e nada nem ninguém tinha como pará-la, e por mais que demonstrei resistência em suas primeiras investidas para uma amizade, acabei por fim me rendendo a sua alegria contagiante.

Logo os braços de Angela foram substituídos por de outras pessoas que nunca antes havia trocado meia dúzia de palavras, sejam jogadores do time de football ou líderes de torcida, todos sem exceção me parabenizavam pela apresentação que fiz. Todavia, assustei-me quando Tanya e suas súditas de aproximaram de mim, quando finalmente toda a movimentação em torno de mim se esvaia.

- Aproveite sua vitória de hoje Swan, pessoas como você só tem um dia assim na vida. – disse friamente, rapidamente dando as costas para mim e saindo orgulhosamente do ginásio.

- Ela nunca perde a pose. – a voz de Rosalie baixa ao meu lado assustou-me.

- É... – disse vagamente.

- Mas não importa o que Tanya ou qualquer uma de suas marionetes digam. Você mostrou ser mais que digna a esse lugar em nossa torcida. – sorriu apologética. – Por que você se escondeu por tanto tempo Bella? Você é simplesmente _fantástica_, tudo o que nosso grupo precisava. – elogiou.

- Hã... obrigada Rosalie, mas é que até a sua sugestão para que me tornasse uma líder de torcida eu nunca havia pensado nisso antes. – expliquei timidamente.

- Boba! Você teria poupado tanta ridicularização. – deu de ombros.

- É... talvez. – murmurei incerta, observando que agora o ginásio se encontrava parcialmente deserto.

- Bem... parece que uma pessoa também está querendo te parabenizar. – murmurou a loira em meu ouvido, enquanto virava meu rosto para um lugar na arquibancada onde Edward estava sentado e nos observava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oh! – exclamei surpresa.

- Ele ficou nesta posição durante toda a comemoração, durante os abraços. É meio estranho, mas vai entender? – a loira deu de ombros. – Edward é um pouco estranho, nunca sai em encontros com nenhuma menina que não seja aprovada por Alice, isso também é um pouco bizarro. – ela fez uma careta, antes de continuar. – Porém, algo me diz que a Mestre dos Magos vai aceitar de muito bom grado se ele quiser ter um encontro com você. – falou calmamente.

- _O quê_? – disse retoricamente. – Você acha que Alice aceitaria fácil eu e o irmão? – perguntei com descrédito.

- Certeza absoluta. – explanou convencidamente. – De qualquer forma, vou deixar vocês a sós, enquanto eu... er... hum... falo com seu irmão. – explicou baixinho.

- Wow.

Acho que deveria parar de uma vez por todas de ficar expressando tanta surpresa em tudo o que acontece aqui, ralhei comigo mesma.

- É wow... – deu um sorriso tremido. – Estou nervosa, com medo de que de algo errado. – murmurou insegura.

- Rose? Posso te chamar assim, certo? – perguntei indecisa, ela somente confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você e Emmett começarão uma linda história de amor hoje e irão desfrutá-la pelo resto dos seus dias. – sorri amplamente, sendo inundada pela a imagem do meu irmão e sua esposa, a felicidade que eles irradiavam depois de tanto tempo juntos. – Você terá um casamento de conto de fadas, embaixo de um lindo arco de rosas brancas onde meu irmão irá declamar quase que alucinadamente todo o amor que sente por você, e irá tomá-la como sua esposa, fazendo com que vocês vivam felizes para sempre.

- Você diz com tanta convicção. – falou timidamente.

- Mas é certeza absoluta. Tanto que você, no meu aniversário de trinta anos, vai agradecer imensamente por eu ter te ajudado a dar o primeiro passo com relação à Emmett. – sorri, relembrando como a Rose, no dia anterior, nos meus trinta anos, me agradeceu fazendo brindes por eu ter a ajudado a conquistar Emmett em uma época que ela não tinha muita certeza sobre o que sentia por ele e vice versa. Época em que ambos temiam a rejeição um do outro.

- Por que em seu aniversário de trinta anos? – perguntou calmamente, mas com lágrimas marejando seus belíssimos olhos azuis.

- Somente um número que passou por minha cabeça. – expliquei com um sorriso amplo em meu rosto. – Agora vá lá e conquiste o Teddy Bear para você! – incentivei.

- Certo. E você, tente conquistar o Cullen. Tenho um bom pressentimento sobre vocês dois. – sorriu.

- Veremos. – falei incerta. – Boa sorte. – murmurei, enquanto abraçava a loira sem nenhum aviso anterior da minha parte.

- Er... obrigada – foi a vez dela ficar atordoada com meu gesto. -, boa sorte para você também. – completou retribuindo meu abraço.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto, que era um reflexo do meu rosto, Rosalie deixou o ginásio, que agora se encontrava totalmente silencioso e vazio, a não ser por mim e Edward, que assim que a loira sumiu de vista veio até onde eu estava.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim quando senti meu coração batendo com força contra minha caixa torácica, as borboletas descobertas hoje em meu estomago agitando-se como se estivem em uma dança para elas. Minhas pernas se tornaram fracas, quase gelatinosas, enquanto minha respiração ficava arfante.

Edward com seus cabelos revoltos bronze sorria largamente para mim. Seus dentes brancos brilhavam em uma intensidade menos abrasadora que seus incríveis olhos verdes, que pareciam quase em brasa de tanto que brilhavam. Engoli em seco, enquanto tentava esboçar um sorriso em meus lábios, até que nossa distância era apenas alguns meros centímetros, fazendo com que eu pudesse sentir seu perfume preenchendo minhas narinas.

- Parabéns. – disse silenciosamente.

- Obrigada, mas não foi nada de mais. – agradeci timidamente.

- Não foi nada de mais? – inquiriu surpreso. – Você simplesmente detonou, deixou todos, inclusive a mim mesmo, de queixo caído. Ninguém poderia imaginar que você fosse assim... – seus olhos viajaram por meu corpo, no mesmo instante em que suas mãos apontavam para mim. Imediatamente senti minhas bochechas quentes, um claro sinônimo de vergonha. – Assim tão... _linda_. – completou seu pensamento, fazendo com que a vergonha que sentia anteriormente duplicasse de tamanho, e todo o meu corpo parecia ficar vermelho.

- Obrigada. – repeti, desta vez envergonhada.

- Não precisa ter vergonha. – deu de ombros. – Você é linda e foi fantástica dançando. – explicou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada Edward, mas não acho que sou tudo isso. – murmurei incerta.

- Você não se vê corretamente. – disse com um sorriso torto sedutor, diminuindo um pouco a distância entre nós dois.

Senti minha respiração falhar, da mesma maneira que meu coração falhou uma batida. Minhas pernas pareciam gelatina e com toda certeza iriam desabar a qualquer segundo, eu sentia isso. Contudo eu não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir.

Seus braços fortes, por conta do football, me puxaram ao encontro de seu corpo, fazendo com que o meu se moldasse ao seu de maneira inexplicável, enquanto seus braços circulavam o meu corpo em um abraço tão fervoroso, que não conseguia sentir mais nada. Seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas de forma mais eficaz, uma vez que meu rosto estava em contato com seu peito. Uma estranha corrente elétrica passava de seu corpo para o meu como se fosse um fio de alta tensão. Todo o meu corpo pequeno parecia estar em contato com o seu, se deliciando de maneira única de seu calor reconfortante.

Minimamente ele se afastou de mim, fazendo com que nossos olhos se conectassem: verdes e castanhos. Inesperadamente seus lábios se aproximaram de meu rosto. Senti suas narinas inflarem sentido meu perfume, aquilo era tão sexy que podia sentir que iria desfalecer em seus braços.

Então não mais que de repente, Edward me _beijou_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Ok, ok, ok... foi um beijo, mas onde foi o beijo? É isso só iremos saber no próximo capítulo! *HIHIHIHIHI*_

_O que acharam do teste da Bella? A coreografia então? Complexa né? Mas acreditem eu aprendi essa coreografia quando tinha meus 13/14 anos, mais ou menos e até hoje sei dançá-la, sim eu comecei a dançar na frente do computador assim que começou a tocar a música, coisa de fã. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Foi divertido escrever esse capítulo, porque eu tentei começá-lo na sexta depois de mandar para a minha beta o capítulo de __**JUST JUSTICE**__, mas não consegui, no sábado eu também tentei, mas novamente não consegui, desta vez por uma fanfic que estava lendo. Então domingo à noite, do nada fui abrir o capítulo para sei lá dar uma olhada, ai meus dedos não pararam. Eu tive que forçar uma parada porque tinha que dormir, pois começou minhas aulas nesta segundona, é todo mundo entra em férias e eu vou pra aula. =T _

_Mas assim que tive tempo conclui o mais rapidamente esse capítulo, terminando de maneira bastante filha da puta o sinal. Sim eu sei que eu deixei metade mais que curiosos, mas acredito que vocês já sabem como eu sou! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, o número de reviews crescente a cada dia dá um animo a mais em escrever que vocês não fazem ideia, e fico imensamente feliz que todos estão curtindo essa história que tá sendo uma surpresa até mesmo para mim._

_Espero não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo, provavelmente quinta ou sexta ele esteja on, para vocês se deliciarem, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos por lerem essa aventura, e se preparem tem muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiita coisa para acontecer! ;D_

_Amo muito todos vocês._

_Beijos, _

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Antes de qualquer comentário, tenho que confessar que parei a betagem um milhão de vezes pra rever os vídeos de BSB no youtube HUASHUASHUAS. Até dancei *Everybody* aqui no quarto. GENTEEEEEEEEE AINDA LEMBRO A COREOGRAFIA! PASSADA! Tá vendo o que a Carol me faz? Momento nostálgico, recordar é viver via __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ HAHAHAHAHA_

_Voltando ao capítulo! OMG! O time de football EM PESO assistiu o teste da Bella! SURTEI quando li. Edward, gente! Edward viu TUDO! Nossa! Coloquei-me no lugar da Bella nesse instante e vos digo: não há palavras que possam expressar a sensação, o sentimento que nos invade, quando vemos alguém que a gente gosta, admirar, elogiar, ou seja, lá o que for qualquer coisa que a gente faça. Fico aqui imaginando aquele sorriso largo, aqueles olhos verdes-esmeraldas penetrantes avaliando cada gesto, cada rebolada, cada pirueta. Genteeee! O Edward conheceu uma parte da Bella que parecia ser inexistente! Vamos comemorar \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/_

_Bella: a nova cheerio. Ela merece! As lágrimas não foram à toa. Só ela sabe o passado que teve e agora está tendo a curiosa oportunidade de reviver e mudar boa parte dele! Em especial, pelo menos para mim, em relação a Edward, o eterno amor platônico. É eufemismo eu dizer que MORRI nos últimos parágrafos? Sim, é. Bella, mesmo com a mente madura não perdeu um traço tão clássico na idade que é a timidez. Também né? Vamos combinar que afinal de contas é Edward Cullen ali, não é qualquer coisa. Até eu ficaria de pernas bambas. Mas a Bella, só dou um conselho: SE JOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kkkkkkkkkk_

_Genteeeeeeeeeeeeee o Edward BEIJOU a Bella!__! __Mas onde? Bochecha? Boca? Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Carolzinha... autora do meu coração... não demora a postar a continuidade não, está bem? Não deixe sua beta e as suas leitoras morrerem de curiosidade e ansiedade! _

_Ah! Não posso deixar de mencionar o quão fofo é o Emmett. Ah seu meu irmão fosse assim no auge dos meus 17 anos! Metade disso e eu já estava feliz! Que ele se acerte logo com a Rosalie!_

_Chefaaaa te amo e obrigada pela oportunidade que me ofereceu! Além de honra, é um divertimento betar __**TEENAGE DREAM**__! Amo MUITO tudo isso!_

_E aos que tiveram paciência de ler minha nota, agradeço o carinho e ao tempo que vocês têm dedicado em vir aqui para se deleitarem com a leitura, fazer seus comentários, enfim. Vocês são o coração do sucesso dessa aventura!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo ;)_

_Patti_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	5. Avaliando Tudo

_**Disclaimer:**_** TWILIGHT**_ não me pertence, muito menos a música _**TEENAGE DREAM**_, mas a Bella líder de torcida fã de Backstreet Boys e o Edward todo sedutor com 17 anos, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Oie meus amores!_

_Como vocês passaram os últimos dias? Espero que maravilhosamente bem. Eu passei em estado de êxtase com o tanto de reviews que recebi no ultimo capítulo, foi exagerado! Nem mesmo nos tempos de __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ eu via o meu e-mail bombando com tantas reviews, favoritações e alertas, e olha que lá foram muitas._

_Ri muito com todo mundo que é mais velhinha como eu, relembrando dos Backstreet Boys. Para quem não acredita que sou uma legitima fã que se orgulha disto até hoje, apesar de não ser tão fanática mais, uma foto de um terço do que ainda tenho deles até hoje: http:/twitpic_**(PONTO)**_com/3by0zj o restante está guardado, mas eu tive que tirar uma foto para que todos acreditassem que eu ainda tinha isso! xD_

_Outra pergunta que recebi nas reviews foi qual é meu Backstreet Boy favorito: é o Nick (lindo, lindo, lindo, mais lindo ainda pessoalmente), mas eu amo o AJ (ver ele no palco é incrível) e o Brian (que parece um anjinho) – sim eu sou o tipo de fã que freqüenta o show deles até hoje! Fui em 2001 na turnê Black & Blue fiquei super longe do palco, mas ano passado (2009) fui ao show da turnê Unbreakable e fiquei praticamente na cara do palco, vendo todos os 4 (porque um deles deixou a banda e se dedica a Broadway atualmente) de pertinho. Querem uma prova? *HIHIHIHIHI* http:/twitpic_**(PONTO)**_com/3bql8j E vou no ano que vem e espero ficar novamente de cara com o palco._

_Okay, este foi o meu momento super fã para vocês me zoarem o resto da minha vida! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Bom, acho que por hoje é isso. Qualquer coisa me mandem perguntas que eu respondo no próximo capítulo._

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram – ou não -, favoritaram, recomendaram e que colocaram em alerta. Essas pequenas demonstrações de carinho é que dão pique de continuar escrevendo! Isso aqui em 4 capítulos já se tornou especial por causa de vocês!_

_**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA. EU AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS.**_

_Aproveitem a leitura. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 05 – Avaliando Tudo**

.

Sim, ele me beijou.

Porém, antes que pensem coisas que não existam: _não_, Edward não me beijou na boca. Foi em minha bochecha que seus lábios quentes tocaram minha pele. Tão suave que se meu corpo não estivesse com sua atenção naquele local, eu nunca teria percebido.

Uma corrente elétrica desconhecida por mim, embora extremamente surpreendente, passou por todo o meu corpo assim que senti seus lábios em contato com a pele macia da minha face. Um calor não originário de um rubor ou vergonha, mas sim da sensação dos seus lábios, consumiu todo o meu corpo, como se fossem palhas em meio a um fogaréu.

Era como se tivesse tendo um colapso ou então à beira de um infarto: a sensação inerte do meu corpo, minha pulsação rápida, meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, minha pele se arrepiando com o toque singelo, minha respiração arfante e meus músculos moles, prestes a desabar.

O beijo em si não deve ter durado nem mesmo cinco segundos. Mas, para mim, pareciam ter sido por longos e maravilhosos cinco minutos.

Assim que o corpo bem desenvolvido para um garoto de dezoito anos afastou-se do meu, senti a falta de seu contato, de seu calor. Mas o seu famoso sorriso torto que se seguiu, parecia compensar de maneira indistinta o falta de seu corpo em contato com o meu.

- Er... desculpa Bella, isso foi inapropriado. – disse timidamente, bagunçando os cabelos de sua nuca em confusão.

- Não tem problema. – respondi com a voz meio rouca, afetada ainda por causa do contato inesperado.

- Tem sim! – exclamou ligeiramente exasperado. – Até ontem eu nunca tinha trocado uma palavra com você e hoje... hoje já estou te abraçando e... você sabe. – disse confuso, apontando sua mão de mim para ele.

- Não foi nada. – dei de ombros.

- Foi sim, isso é _errado_. – balançou sua cabeça. – Não é que eu nunca tivesse te notado na escola ou em minha casa, com Alice... é só... que... hum...

- Eu estou diferente. – completei, sabendo que a mudança que aconteceu hoje comigo foi a grande responsável por esse seu comportamento, da mesma forma que havia sido com a minha atitude.

- É... – concordou incerto. – Mas antes que você ache que eu só estou interessado em sua beleza ou aparência, não é isso... é só que... – ele fechou seus olhos, inspirando profundamente para em seguida suspirar pesadamente.

- Só que...? – incentivei.

- Eu não sei... – falou ainda de olhos fechados. – Mas é que Alice fala tanto de você, e... depois do que aconteceu ontem e vê-la enfrentar a todos que te humilharam de cabeça erguida é...

- É...? – incentivei mais uma vez, curiosa para saber o que ele estava pensando sobre essa nova Bella, cheia de atitude.

Edward soltou mais um suspiro profundo, enquanto sua mão grande escondia seu rosto de querubim. Por fim, ele abriu seus olhos e esquadrinhou meu rosto com seus profundos olhos verde.

- Eu não sei explicar, é como se eu tivesse a obrigação de te... _proteger_? – explicou soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Oh! – exclamei ligeiramente surpresa, porque não esperava essa resposta dele. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele continuou se explicando:

- Deve ser porque Alice te considera como uma irmã – sorriu ligeiramente confuso. – e o meu instinto de irmão mais velho dela, exige esse mesmo tratamento de mim para com você. – ponderou rapidamente.

Assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios, senti meus ombros caírem em desânimo. Eu não sei ao certo o que esperava, mas ouvir que ele queria me tratar como uma _irmã_, da mesmíssima maneira que Alice me tratava foi desanimador.

- Oh! – exclamei pela segunda vez, porém desta vez desalentadoramente.

Edward me deu seu costumeiro sorriso torto. Mas este parecia, de alguma forma, penoso, porém não me deixei agarrar a esse gesto. Não deveria me enganar ou ver coisas que não existiam.

- Bem... – começou, coçando a sua garganta. – Eu só queria parabenizá-la pessoalmente por fazer parte da nossa equipe, por assim dizer.

- Obrigada. – murmurei tristemente.

- Agora, me deixa ir, porque Alice deve estar me esperando para ir para casa e – riu. – falar, falar, falar sobre a sua apresentação. – explicou apontando para a porta do ginásio.

Limitei-me a confirmar com um aceno de cabeça. Minha voz parecia ter estranhamente desaparecido e eu não sabia explicar o motivo para que isso tivesse acontecido.

- Er... nos vemos amanhã Bella. – se despediu.

- É... até amanhã Edward. – disse com um fio de voz, esboçando um sorriso forçado. Foi a sua vez de acenar com a cabeça e rapidamente deixar o ginásio. No momento em que ele não estava mais no mesmo ambiente que eu, levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto, segurando para não gritar em frustração.

"_Se controle Bella!"_ – ralhou minha mente para mim mesma. – _"O que você estava esperando? Que ele dissesse que você é a mulher da vida dele e que gostaria de passar o resto dos seus dias ao seu lado? Acorda mulher! Você tem trinta anos e é demasiadamente madura para saber que contos de fadas não existem!" _– protestou.

Suspirei profundamente, mentalizando como um mantra o que minha mente gritou para mim: _"Não era um conto de fadas. Edward te vê como a melhor amiga da irmã dele, nada mais."_

Com esse pensamento, comecei a reunir as minhas coisas para ir para casa e quem sabe esse sonho maluco de voltar ao _High School_ acabasse.

Quando sai do ginásio, cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, o sol já havia se posto. Somente um filete fino no horizonte mostrava o que restava do crepúsculo em Forks, a escuridão da noite parecia tomar tudo a sua volta. Os postes de luz do estacionamento da escola iluminavam fracamente os últimos automóveis que estavam ali.

Foi fácil localizar a enorme caminhonete Chevy vermelha que pertencia a Emmett no local em que havia estacionado anteriormente. Porém nem o Volvo prateado ou a BMW vermelha estavam entre o automóvel. Lentamente segui para ela, me agarrando mais firmemente em meu casaco, pois o inverno já começava a querer mostrar a sua cara no extremo noroeste do país.

Meu irmão estava sentado despreocupadamente no lugar do motorista com um sorriso pateta em seus lábios, enquanto sua enorme mão esquerda acariciava de maneira bastante estranha sua bochecha esquerda. Nenhum ruído saia pelo aparelho de som do carro, algo incomum para quando Emmett estava dentro.

- Emm? – chamei, enquanto me sentava no banco do passageiro ao seu lado, para finalmente me proteger do vento gelado. – _Emm_? – chamei uma segunda vez, agora passando minha mão em frente seu rosto, mas ele ainda continuou inerte.

Irritada por não saber o que estava acontecendo com ele estalei com força meus dedos em frente aos seus olhos, por fim conseguindo atrair sua atenção.

- Bells! – exclamou surpreso. – Faz tempo que você está aí? – perguntou, bobamente me fitando.

- Não – respondi lentamente, fechando meus olhos em fenda. -, mas onde é que _você_ estava? – questionei.

- Quê? – exasperou-se. – Estava aqui!

- Uhum... – murmurei irônica. – Onde é que estavam seus pensamentos Emmett? – inquiri.

- Hum... er... hum... – murmurou desconfortável. Foi inevitável não segurar a gargalhada que saiu por meus lábios.

Será possível que Rosalie havia conseguido que ele se deslumbrasse tanto por ela, como Edward fez comigo há alguns minutos atrás?

Provavelmente sim.

- Será que uma certa _cheerio_ loira, que atende pelo nome de Rosalie veio conversar com você? – questionei lentamente.

- O quê? – disse perplexo. – Como você sabe?

Novamente me vi gargalhando. Emmett e eu éramos previsíveis demais. Talvez o sangue dos Swan nos deixasse assim.

- Bella! – exclamou em protesto, somente continuei rindo. Mas quando observei o desespero que marcava seu rosto parei de rir e tentei sondá-lo.

- O que ela te disse? – perguntei.

- Hum... er... – mordiscou seu lábio nervosamente. – Ela me convidou para sair amanhã à noite. – explicou timidamente.

Claro. Isso soava bem típico de Rosalie: romântico e tradicional. Afinal de contas, marcar um encontro em uma sexta-feira à noite era claramente um gesto bastante comum entre namorados ou futuros namorados, pelo menos em uma cidade interiorana como Forks. Lembrei-me de como ela e Emmett, depois de anos juntos, continuavam reservando suas sextas-feiras para passarem juntos, namorando. Tanto que não foi nenhuma surpresa que optaram por se casar no sexto dia da semana.

- Aonde vocês irão? – pedi, morrendo de curiosidade.

- Cinema. – respondeu. – Mas como você sabia que era isto? – insistiu ligeiramente desconfiado. Olhei perplexa para Emmett fitando com intensidade meus olhos castanhos nos seus que tinham a mesmíssima cor.

- Eu sou sua irmã Emmett, te conheço melhor do que você possa imaginar. – ponderei séria.

- Ha Ha... corta essa Bella! – exclamou. – Você se comportou de maneira estranha o dia todo, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas porque toda essa mudança? O que você quer provar mudando suas roupas, desafiando Tanya e companhia ou então se tornando uma _cheerio_? Por que você está se esforçando tanto, justamente depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem? – questionou, mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Isso não é sobre mim Emmett. – disse lentamente.

- Não? – inquiriu curioso. – Tudo bem, pode não ser, mas eu também te conheço melhor do que você pode imaginar e algo me diz que essa sua mudança radical tem muito mais motivos do que você quer dizer. Diga o que é, Bella? Você está interessada por algum dos meninos do time? Alice te desafiou para ser uma líder de torcida? Ou você simplesmente está tentando provar algo para alguém? Qual é o real motivo para isso tudo? – inquiriu apontando para o meu corpo.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Emmett não iria acreditar facilmente na desculpa que dei a nossos pais pela manhã ou o que tanto afirmei para Alice ao longo do dia. Ele iria sondar cada mínimo detalhe, a não ser, é claro, que fosse extremamente confiante.

- Emm... – comecei. – Ano que vem eu estou indo para a universidade, e bem... continuar me vestindo ou me comportando do jeito de antes, poderia me causar um enorme dano. O que aconteceu ontem é somente uma prévia do que a universidade me reserva. Lá ninguém é bonzinho. As pessoas são rudes, gostam de humilhar os outros por mínimos motivos, ligando mais para sua aparência do que para sua inteligência. E se eu me fechar a esse mundo... bom... tudo na universidade seria triplamente mais cruel comigo. – expliquei confusamente.

Meu irmão contemplou minha resposta por longos minutos.

- É, você está certa. As pessoas podem ser bastante cruéis na maioria das vezes. – disse lentamente.

Um sorriso convencido brotou em meus lábios. De alguma maneira, indistinta por mim, consegui convencer Emmett de algo que nem mesmo eu tinha uma resposta muito lógica.

- Então você vai me contar o que planeja fazer amanhã com Rosalie? – questionei curiosa, desta vez sendo eu que mudara bruscamente de assunto.

Ele ampliou seu sorriso.

- Combinamos de assistir o _Gênio Indomável_. Ela disse que seus pais assistiram e falaram muito bem sobre o filme, afirmando que seria uma boa aposta para ganhar o Oscar, pela interpretação do Robin Williams. – ponderou dando de ombros.

- Ela disse mais alguma coisa? – perguntei lentamente.

- Ah, nada muito marcante... até que... – suas palavras sumiram, enquanto seu olhar parecia meio perdido.

- Até que? – incentivei.

- Seus lábios como pétala tocaram aqui. – explicou afagando sua bochecha esquerda mais uma vez. Ampliei meu sorriso.

- Ela te beijou? – perguntei tolamente. Ele somente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Isso significa que ela gosta de você, Emm! – exclamei.

Não que meu irmão, eventualmente, não iria descobrir os sentimentos de Rosalie, mas infelizmente Emmett era muito _meninão_ para entender o que um avanço deste tipo significava para uma menina. Lembro muito bem o quanto demorou, da outra vez, para que ele se tocasse que a loira gostava dele, o que por pouco não causou um rompimento dos dois. Mas como desta vez eu poderia cumprir de forma mais efetiva meu papel de irmã e não ficar presa no meu próprio melodrama adolescente, eu iria ajudá-los, já que Rose se mostrou ser muita minha amiga hoje, mesmo sem me conhecer direito.

- Você acha? – perguntou incerto, mas seus olhos brilharam em minha direção. Rolei meus olhos em descrença.

- Por que outro motivo ela_ te_ convidaria? – repliquei fingindo uma irritação, mas me divertindo pela cara que ele fazia.

- É... – refletiu. – Ela me convidou. – e com essa frase no ar ele colocou a velha caminhonete em movimento enquanto o som melancólico de alguma música do _Jamiroquai_ preenchia o carro.

Quando Emmett conduzia a velha caminhonete, ao contrário de mim, forçava ao máximo o seu motor. E por mais que parecesse que iria explodir a qualquer momento, dez minutos mais tarde estávamos em casa. Mal passamos pela porta da mesma para que Emmett começasse a interar nossos pais sobre o fato que agora eu era uma líder de torcida e o quanto eu, segundo suas palavras, arrasei no teste.

Obviamente meus pais vieram me parabenizar e dizer que estavam orgulhosos de mim por não ter me deixado abalar pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Foi com esse clima leve que jantamos e depois, quando meu pai e Emmett se reuniram na sala para ver o noticiário de esportes, eu e minha mãe fomos à cozinha limpar o que havíamos utilizado.

Ao contrário do que normalmente eu esperaria da minha mãe, ela não me fez muitas perguntas sobre o motivo de que da noite para o dia eu resolvi fazer os testes para ser uma _cheerio_. Na verdade ela estava se regozijando pelo fato que finalmente estava seguindo o mesmo caminho que ela seguiu no colegial.

Assim que todas as louças estavam guardadas nos armários e a cozinha se encontrava limpa, segui para o meu quarto, para enfim tomar um banho e finalmente deitar para descansar desse longuíssimo dia.

Depois de um longo banho e vestindo a minha adorada camisola de algodão do Mickey Mouse – uma das minhas roupas que mais sinto falta nos meus trinta anos -, fui até a sala para dar boa noite a todos. Tão rápido como previa, já estava voltando ao meu quarto e me ajeitando confortavelmente em minha cama.

Mas o sono que eu esperaria vir, não veio.

Ao invés disso, uma retrospectiva do meu dia dançou diante meus olhos. Sim, meus pensamentos estavam avaliando num todo o dia de hoje.

A euforia de ser popular, pelo menos um dia em minha vida, havia temporariamente me cegado, fazendo-me agir imprudentemente. Mais de uma vez eu disse coisas sobre o futuro, mas isso tudo era o meu sonho, então não iria alterar o percurso das coisas, certo?

Talvez sim.

Tinha plena consciência que a maioria das pessoas que se aproximaram de mim foi por conta da minha nova aparência. Eu sabia que meus esforços para enfrentar Tanya tinham sua parcela de resultado, mas provavelmente se eu não estivesse me sentindo bem comigo mesma, confiante pelo modo que estava vestida e como minha cabeça de trinta anos pensava, _nunca_ teria sobrevivido a este dia. Ainda mais depois do fiasco que fora meu aniversário.

Edward me disse a única coisa verdadeira ao longo de todo esse dia: que agora que eu estava diferente, todos se sentiam mais confortáveis em me aceitar em suas rodinhas de amigos.

Ok, ele não disse exatamente com essas palavras, mas no fundo era isso que queria dizer. Que não importa o tanto que me esforce para ser alguém inteligente e bem centrada, o mundo só se preocupa com duas coisas: a aparência ou quem você consegue ser amigo.

Anos a fio que fiquei imaginando como seria se eu fosse popular na escola foram explicados em apenas um dia. Ser popular na escola era ser fútil. Era enfrentar todos aqueles que eram inferiores a você, pelo menos em sua cabeça, porque estas pessoas eram mais centradas e inteligentes do que você é. Era ser a líder de torcida que havia detonado no teste ou então o jogador de futebol que provavelmente nunca deixaria o estado de Washington, ou jogaria para uma universidade local e nunca se aproximaria dos bancos de reservas em um campo da NFL.

Ser popular, se esforçando para ser assim, só te faz viver aquele momento da sua vida. Por isso que Tanya, mesmo depois com seus trinta anos, vivia através de outras meninas o sonho do colegial, porque era tudo o que ela sabia da vida. Ela foi criada vivendo essa fantasia, que sua mãe insistia ano após ano em viver, sendo traída por seu marido, frustrada com seus filhos por não darem aquela esperada viagem a Europa no Natal ou não se casarem com milionários.

Finalmente compreendi o porquê de tantas pessoas que normalmente eram populares no _High School,_ na faculdade nunca encontraram seu lugar. Porque na faculdade ninguém quer ser súdito de ninguém, ninguém quer ser pisado. Na faculdade, os amigos são feitos por afinidades e não por ameaças. Na faculdade os colegas eram aqueles que ajudariam você em seu _network_, aqueles que lhe darão dicas para conseguir se destacar. Mas serão também estas mesmas pessoas que estarão preparadas para puxar seu tapete na primeira oportunidade, e cada tombo desse que você levar por conta daqueles seus "amigos" é que te ajudarão a crescer, a se tornar alguém que merece respeito. Porque respeito é conquistado e não imposto.

Notei que quem teve vida de rainha no colégio nunca encontra seu lugar em ambientes como estes, porque pessoas assim não sabem o que é cair, então nunca tiveram a capacidade de levantar, porque quando o seu caráter estava sendo moldado na infância e na adolescência, ela era uma pessoa que vivia para humilhar os outros e não para compreender que o ser humano é maior do que possamos impor; o ser humano é um ser livre para fazer suas escolhas e não depende de que façam por ele.

Obviamente tudo tinha sua exceção. Mas, que eu saiba, ela nunca seria aplicada a nenhuma pessoa da turma de mil novecentos e noventa e sete da _Forks High School_.

Foi com essa epifania na cabeça que finalmente a exaustão do dia me tomou, levando-me para a deliciosa escuridão da inconsciência que pertencia ao mundo dos sonhos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ao contrário do dia anterior, que eu não fazia ideia de onde me encontrava, hoje eu tinha a mais plena consciência de onde acordava e quem eu era. Eu estava em Forks, na casa dos meus pais, vestindo o pijama que tanto usei na minha adolescência, em meu corpo de dezessete anos, mas com a mente madura e bem resolvida dos meus trinta anos.

Pulei da cama espreguiçando-me preguiçosamente, sentindo todos meus músculos rígidos. Até que eu me acostumasse como era ser uma líder de torcida, precisava viver à base de relaxantes musculares.

Caminhei até o espelho _vintage_ que pertenceu a minha avó e analisei o meu estado. Por incrível que pareça, meus cabelos não acordaram formando o famoso ninho de rato tão comum por tanto tempo em mim. Porém meu rosto marcava muito bem os efeitos do meu sono: olhos inchados e com remela nos cantos.

Tentado evitar mais uma crise de desgosto como a do dia anterior, peguei a minha escova de cabelo que estava sobre minha escrivaninha e escovei calmamente meus cabelos. Logo, ondas largas, sedosas e brilhantes reluziam por toda sua extensão. Sorri satisfatoriamente, antes de ir ao banheiro tomar um bom banho para acordar completamente.

Pelo que parecia, Emmett não havia acordado ainda, porque o banheiro encontrava-se muito organizado. Sorri ao recordar como meu irmão pode ser bastante bagunceiro, para o desespero de nossa mãe e também de Rosalie, que afirmava que ele não mudou nenhum pouquinho depois de adulto.

Foi um banho rápido, somente o suficiente para me despertar e não ir para a escola cheirando a cama. Após sair debaixo do chuveiro, fiz minha higiene pessoal para terminar de me arrumar. Assim que abri a porta do banheiro, trombei com Emmett meio adormecido em frente a porta.

- Dia. – murmurou com um bocejo.

- Bom dia. – respondi tranquilamente, indo para o meu quarto me arrumar.

_Me arrumar_. Essa ia ser outra aventura.

Precisava urgentemente solicitar a ajuda da minha mãe e de Alice para comprar algumas roupas, talvez amanhã ou no sábado. Evitando sofrer na tentativa de escolher toda a minha roupa, optei por usar a mesma calça jeans justa e o mesmo tênis All Star que havia usado no dia anterior, porém não poderia usar a mesma camiseta. Com um suspiro pesado saindo por meus lábios, abri meu guarda roupa para começar a busca por uma blusa decente.

Eu não sei se a minha sorte nesse _universo alternativo_ era algo inexistente no meu mundo real, mas foi com uma imensa surpresa que encontrei uma camiseta cinza, de mangas azuis três quartos, que minha tia Carmem havia me trazido da outra vez que foi a Europa. Sua estampa era uma bandeira da Inglaterra cheia de nomes de bandas de rock, e em letras garrafais acima da bandeira a explicação: _British Invasion_, o nome que foi dado aos Beatles quando estouraram na década de sessenta na America, trazendo consigo depois disto, inúmeros artistas que influenciaram o mundo americano do pop/rock.

Da mesma maneira que fiz com a camiseta que usei ontem, dei um pequeno nó na barra desta, para que ficasse mais ajustável em meu corpo, e não parecendo uma Maria-mijona. Peguei um casaco de moletom vermelho em meu guarda roupa, e antes de sair do meu quarto, dei uma maquiada em meu rosto para não parecer tão desleixada ou pálida, para enfim tomar café da manhã e ir para mais um dia na _Forks High School_.

Ao contrário de como foi ontem, nem meu pai, nem minha mãe, muito menos Emmett comentaram a minha escolha de roupa. Parecia que todos os três me viam assim todos os dias, e não apenas um dia.

Minha mãe, como costumeiramente fazia todas as manhãs, colocava um prato de panquecas no centro da mesa para comermos, junto com manteiga e mel, bacon e ovos mexidos, acompanhados para tomar café preto, suco ou leite. Era um café da manhã comum para uma família americana, com filhos na escola.

Sorri com a nostalgia daquela cena.

Vivendo na costa leste, sentia falta dos meus pais. Mas fora lá que eu tive a oportunidade de crescer e me tornar uma pessoa bem sucedida em minha profissão. E como sabia que os dois jamais se mudariam para uma cidade caótica como Nova Iorque, tive que me acostumar com suas breves visitas, porém não menos saudosas. Minha mãe exigia que fizéssemos as refeições juntos nestas visitas, por mais que Emmett e Rose tivessem seus compromissos profissionais ou morassem relativamente distante do meu apartamento.

Terminamos o desejum sem muita conversa – a família Swan, salva poucas exceções, não era muito de se falar pela manhã. Emmett e eu nos despedimos de nossos pais e fomos para a escola, enfrentar mais um dia de aula.

O estacionamento da escola, como normalmente era previsto, estava lotado com os carros de seus alunos e funcionários. Porém, como meu irmão era um veterano e também um jogador do time da escola, tinha sempre sua vaga próxima à entrada da mesma. Eu adorava esse privilégio em dias de chuva, apesar de não achar muito justo com os outros estudantes. Mas quem sou eu para protestar sobre o regimento da escola?

Saímos do carro e rapidamente me separei de Emmett para ir até o meu armário pegar meu material para a próxima aula.

No segundo em que meus pés pisaram o pátio da escola, mãos pequenas e delicadas, agarraram meus pulsos, arrastando-me para o banheiro à nossa esquerda.

- Mas que m... – comecei assim que fui empurrada para dentro do banheiro por Alice, que trancava a porta e verificava se o mesmo estava vazio.

Alice tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros com alguns fios bronzes como os de Edward. Eram curtos e suas pontas apontavam para todas as direções, corte que até hoje ela usa. Talvez só tenha abdicado dele durante um período na faculdade quando ela os deixou crescer, desistindo depois de dois anos, afirmando que cabelos longos sumiam com a sua personalidade.

Seus olhos verdes, idênticos ao do irmão mais velho, brilhavam de maneira quase que proibida. Pelo que eu conhecia de minha amiga, algo estava acontecendo, e tenho certeza que não era a sua roupa: uma saia de pregas xadrez em vinho, preto e branco, camisa branca e um colete vinho do mesmo tom do xadrez da saia, meias três quartos pretas e sapatos estilo boneca com saltos de uns sete centímetros, também pretos.

Da mesma forma que havia me esquecido que Rosalie se vestia no melhor estilo Emma Bunton das _Spice Girls_, eu havia me esquecido que Alice se deliciava no melhor estilo Cher de _As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills_ que imitavam de maneira mais fashion os uniformes de algumas escolas particulares, e o que também gerou a famosa fantasia sexual de se vestir como colegial, para alguns marmanjos.

- Bom dia Allie. A que devo essa sua recepção calorosa? – perguntei azeda e confusa, massageando meus pulsos onde ela havia apertado me trazendo para o banheiro.

- Bella! – exclamou meu nome. – Você viu? Você o viu? – perguntou animadamente. Somente a olhei, confusa.

- Vi quem Alice? – devolvi da mesma maneira, porém tolamente.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- O primo da Rosalie? Lembra dele? – questionou animada.

- _Jasper_? – inquiri ainda confusa.

- Sim! – exclamou. – Você o viu? – questionou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Não, eu não o vi. – disse cansada e irritada. – Como eu iria vê-lo se mal pisei na escola e você já me empurrou para esse banheiro? – expliquei exasperada.

- Não importa. – ignorou minha explicação. – A questão é que ele vai estudar conosco esse ano! – exclamou, dando ligeiros pulinhos e batendo palmas. – Tudo bem que ele não irá fazer todas as disciplinas porque ele já as teve na escola do Texas, mas adivinha que aula ele vai fazer conosco? – perguntou. Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ela mesma o fez:

"_Biologia_! Não é incrível? Bom eu sei que eu e você sentávamos juntos, mas ele pediu para mim, _para mim_ Bella, se eu podia sentar com ele." – afirmou animada.

- E você está me comunicando que a partir de hoje eu estarei sem uma parceira em Biologia. – disse divertida.

- Na verdade você não vai se sentar sozinha – começou. -, porque sou sua melhor amiga e _nunca_ deixaria você na mão – disse abanando a suas entre nós duas. -, _então-perguntei-se-meu-irmão-gostaria-de-ser-o-seu-parceiro-e-ele-aceitou_. – explicou rapidamente, fazendo com que todas as palavras saíssem juntas.

- O quê? – perguntei confusa, já que não entendi uma palavra do que ela disse.

Alice suspirou pesadamente e teatralmente.

Sério, não entendia como essa bola de energia optou por fazer Design de Moda em vez de Teatro. Tenho certeza que ela seria um sucesso nos palcos.

- Pedi para que Edward fosse seu parceiro e ele disse que tudo bem. – explanou lentamente.

Imediatamente meus olhos se arregalaram. Esse sonho estava ficando audacioso. Edward e eu sendo parceiros em Biologia durante todo o ano? O que isso era, uma pegadinha do _Punk'd_? Cadê o Ashton Kutcher aparecendo do nada, dizendo que fui enganada fingindo que estávamos na década de noventa?

Mas óbvio que o Ashton Kutcher não apareceu do nada, ou qualquer membro da equipe do _Punk'd._ Eu não era uma celebridade e isso aqui não era um sonho. Quer dizer, se for um sonho, ele é bastante real por assim dizer.

- Alice... – comecei entre os dentes, mas logo ela me interrompeu.

- Edward não achou grande coisa. Disse que seria bom finalmente sentar-se junto com alguém inteligente na aula, porque você sabe muito bem que era mais inteligente do que eu, e fazia todo o trabalho. – explicou dando de ombros.

- Mas... – comecei, porém novamente fui interrompida.

- Sabe o que é engraçado? Edward gostou muito de saber que se sentaria com você na aula. – disse pensativa. – Acho que ele _gosta_ de você. – concluiu normalmente, como se fosse algo tão comum como dizer que o céu era azul.

Meus olhos tornaram a se ampliar em indignação.

- O quê? – perguntei alarmada.

- Acho que meu irmão está gostando de você. – falou sonhadora.

- Alice... isso _não é possível_. – falei ainda perplexa.

Mas quem disse que a baixinha ligou para o que eu disse? Foi logo despejando mais uma de suas bombas, que vieram através de suas palavras:

- Não sei mais sinto que vocês se _apaixonarão _em breve.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey amores!_

_Ain gente amo essa Alice adolescente, bolinha de energia que ainda não tem um filtro e sai falando o que lhe dá na telha para a Bella! Coitada da Bella, vai sofrer muito com essa baixinha nesta fic. *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_E o Edward? Ain esse Edward adolescente tão sonho de consumo meu! *KKKKKKKKK* Antes que todo mundo implique comigo, porque o beijo que ele deu nela não foi na boca, aqui vai à explicação que eu dei durante a semana no twitter: A fic passa em 97, naquela época as coisas não eram rápidas e fáceis como são hoje em dia, é tudo no seu tempo. Sem contar que o que lemos são os pensamentos da Bella e não do Edward, e ela tem a mente de uma mulher de 30 anos e não de uma adolescente de 17, capiche?_

_Esse capítulo foi uma explicação do porque Bella ficou ligeiramente deslumbrada no primeiro dia nesta realidade. Espero que todos tenham entendido seu ponto de vista. Para ela ser popular é uma novidade, mas felizmente ela conseguiu entender que ser popular não é tudo, e que isso, assim como modinhas é uma fase, ok?_

_Antes que me questionem mais uma vez: NÃO. A BELLA DE 17 ANOS NÃO ESTÁ NO FUTURO. PROMETO QUE NO FINAL VOCÊS ENTENDERÃO O QUE SIGNIFICA TODA ESSA PROVAÇÃO PARA A BELLA!_

_O próximo capítulo vem no máximo em uma semana, tudo depende de como minha inspiração vai se comportar. Ela pode estar para __**JUST JUSTICE**__, para __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ ou para a minha infelicidade ou felicidade – ainda não consegui entender muito bem o sentimento, para a substituta da primeira – __**JUST JUSTICE**__. Não, ela não está acabando ainda, tem mais alguns capítulos, para quem tem curiosidade._

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que estão lendo essa fanfic, e permitido que eu os leve para a viagem no tempo que foi a minha adolescência e de algumas pessoas que lêem. Essa é uma época extremamente saudosa para mim. E como uma boa BACKSTREET FAN, eu não suporto uma certa boy band chamada N'Sync , por isso que não os citei, ok? *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado a todos como os outros, ok? E encontro vocês no próximo capítulo dessa viagem ao túnel do tempo. ;D_

_Amo muito todos vocês._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B:**__ Só um segundo que ainda estou sob efeito de *Everybody* kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk _

_Não canso de dizer: estou AMANDO betar __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, não só por ser de autoria da Carol, mas também por recuperar meu espírito nostálgico, preso naquela década tão especial na minha vida. Para quem não sabe, sofro de saudade crônica, tá? HAHAHAHAHA_

_Acredito que a maioria aqui deve ter notado que esse capítulo foi muito reflexivo. Assino embaixo, todas as páginas do desabafo da Bella. Assim como ela, também tive meus momentos de purgatório na escola, onde me vi desabar várias vezes em lágrimas por ser 'gordinha' durante certo período, e só chamar atenção por esse motivo. Mas também tive meus momentos de glória anos mais tarde, quando cresci e ganhei curvas e corpo bonito, achando que isso era tudo na vida de uma adolescente. Quanta futilidade e alienação. E me pergunto. O que isso importa? NADA. Não estou querendo afirmar que não se deve aproveitar e curtir esse período, muito pelo contrário. A fase escolar é a que mais me deixa saudosa. Os colegas, professores, as festas, as viagens, enfim. Principalmente na minha época onde, como a Carol vos fala acima, as coisas não eram rápidas e fáceis como são hoje em dia, e pude aproveitar a verdadeira essência da transição criança – adolescente – adulto. _

_De nada adianta ser popular ou ter um corpo e o rosto perfeito se a pessoa não é consciente do que realmente importa para uma vida, que são os valores, a ética e a moral. É lamentável que ainda hoje existam muitas Tanyas, muitas plastics do mundo real, que vivem para humilhar, anular e marginalizar aqueles que não condizem com o padrão social ou físico impostos pela sociedade e pela mídia. Infelizmente a exclusão ainda está longe de ser banida dos espaços escolares, manifestando-se, ainda, das mais diversas e perversas maneiras. _

_Ah Carol! Amei demais que você tenha explorado esse tema. Porque mesmo treze anos depois, a realidade é a mesma. Cara, você não deixa nada solto hein? Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo com a sua capacidade criadora. XD XD XD XD A Globo está te perdendo, vai escrever novelas, vai. _

_E gente, desculpem aí o desabafo! Hahahahahaha_

_Bom... não podia fechar minha nota sem comentar a atitude do Edward. Sei que muita gente aqui deve está P* da vida com o beijo na bochecha e a revelação dele querer ser 'protetor' em relação a Bella, como um irmão. _

_Vou confessar que achei muito DIGNO da parte dele. Acredito que ele tenha olhos cobiçosos, mas ao contrário do que muitos fariam, ele está indo devagar. Se é que ele já tem noção que está indo a algum lugar. E, por favor, autora esperamos que sim! A Alice já está soltando spoilers HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Por falar na Alice, olhaaa... espero que eu consiga ter uma amiga como ela na próxima vida, se existir reencarnação kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Genteeee segura o coração! Edward e Bella parceiros nas aulas de biologia PROMETE! _

_Beijos no coração,_

_Patti ;)_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	6. Compatibilidade Genética

Disclaimer:** TWILIGHT**_ não me pertence, muito menos a música _**TEENAGE DREAM**_, toda essa loucura da Bella voltar a ter 17 anos com a cabeça de 30, é minha e também é meu sonho! Então, por favor, respeitem.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Como estão? Espero que todos estejam maravilhosamente bem! É... sei que eu atrasei horrores esse capítulo, mas afirmo que a culpa é toda de __**JUST JUSTICE**__, tive uma imensa crise por lá, mas felizmente resolvida com o capítulo postado e me dedicando a __**TEENAGE DREAM**__._

_Quero agradecer a todos as reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, vocês são incríveis! Tudo isso aqui eu escrevo pensando em cada um de vocês! Sem o apoio incondicional de cada um, nada disso existiria._

_Recebi algumas reviews perguntando quantos capítulos a fic terá, pelos meus planos em torno de uns 35, mas eu sempre posso estar mudando esse número para mais ou para menos, ok? Algumas outras perguntas eu não posso dar, sem contar todo o plot da história, então peço calma de todos ok? A Bella com mente de 30 anos e com corpo de 17 não vai fazer merdas que alterará o passado e a Bella de 17 anos não está no corpo da Bella de 30!_

_Bem é isso, porque quase ninguém lê isso aqui. Espero que vocês se divirtam na leitura desse capítulo._

_**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA. EU AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS.**_

_Aproveitem a leitura. ;D_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 06 – Compatibilidade Genética**

.

Alguém me segura para não matar essa duende do mal!

O que é que essa Mestre dos Magos maquiavélica, como aquele baixinho, tem contra mim? Por que ela faz isso comigo, mesmo quando tínhamos dezessete anos? Por que ela não pode simplesmente ser menos otimista, animada, e claro, parar de ficar fazendo predileções estúpidas?

Lógico que essa bolinha de energia extraterrestre não vai mudar. Ela pode estar com noventa anos que ainda vai dar um jeito de me aporrinhar, mesmo que esteja morta.

- Alice. – protestei por entre os dentes.

- O que Bella? Você acha que não se apaixonarão? – perguntou incrédula, colocando suas mãos em sua cintura minúscula. – Me poupe Bella. – debochou com descaso. – Eu sei que você _gosta_ do meu irmão.

Mal as palavras saíram de sua boca, senti uma tontura e minhas pernas ficarem moles. Como assim Alice sabia que eu era uma das garotas que era apaixonadinha por Edward?

- Q-quê? – perguntei reflexivamente. Ela rolou seus olhos em descaso.

- Você gosta do meu irmão desde quando você colocou seus olhos nele quando tinha quinze anos, e não adianta fingir que não Bella! – exclamou ultrajada.

Engoli em seco. Nunca nem mesmo no meu mais pirado sonho imaginei que Alice soubesse que eu tinha um _tombo_, não uma simples quedinha por Edward. E agora o que eu faria?

- Ei! Não fica assim. – disse culpada. Provavelmente notando o meu estado de choque e torpor. – Edward é cego demais para notar algo como isso, e só sei, bem... – deu de ombros. – você é a minha melhor amiga, e melhores amigas sempre sabem o que a outra está pensando ou sentem. – sorriu meigamente.

Alice por mais enérgica e inquietante que fosse, tinha esse lado meigo e delicado, sempre pronto para afirmar qualquer coisa que te deixa de coração mole. Sorri apologética para ela.

- Duvido muito que seu irmão gosta de mim Alice. Ele pode ter qualquer menina da escola. – expressei timidamente. Ela rolou os olhos, entediada.

- Tem coisas que se eu te contasse sobre Edward você ficaria no mínimo impressionada. – provocou desinteressadamente.

Merda! Essa criatura das trevas era boa demais em me deixar curiosa.

- Como o que Alice? – inquiri extremamente curiosa. Ela sorriu largamente. Era isto que ela queria, que eu mordesse a isca. Bruxinha do mal esta minha amiga.

- Bem... quando chegamos a Forks, no nosso primeiro dia de aula, eu queria ser amiga das populares da escola, sei lá porque. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas então Edward me puxou em um canto e disse que eu deveria fazer amizades com quem poderia me dar algo em troca, não a falsidade, a mesquinharia e a futilidade de ser popular, aí ele me apontou você, que tinha acabado de sair de uma aula com ele. Então ele disse que você era inteligente, observadora e daria uma excelente amiga, e foi assim que começamos a nossa amizade, graças a Edward. – explicou pensativa.

- Hum... – murmurei totalmente sem palavras.

- Devo a Edward o fato de sermos BFFs, mas também não entendo o porquê do meu irmão não se aproximar de você. – contemplou mais para si mesma do que para mim. – Ele sempre, desde quando nos conhecemos, faz perguntas sobre você, pede para chamá-la para ir à nossa casa, mas ele nunca foi de conversar de fato com você, isso só pode ser...

- Ei! Alice. Pára! – exclamei interrompendo seu pensamento. – Seu irmão não sente nada por mim, ok? Ele deve fazer perguntas apenas para poder conversar com você, sendo amigável para você não ficar sozinha. – tentei achar uma explicação.

Alice ampliou seu sorriso.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – repetiu meu nome como se fosse uma criança que acabou de fazer algo muito errado. –, Edward é tão focado no football que não me surpreende nada que ele não se preocupe ao todo com meninas, mas posso dizer que alguma coisa em você chama a atenção dele. – expôs.

- Mas ele sai com um monte de meninas. – contrapus, ignorando o final de sua assertiva.

- Sim, ele sai – rolou de olhos. -, e são meninas que eu insisto que ele saia, e posso apostar que o máximo que acontece nestes encontros são alguns beijos. – pontuou maquiavelicamente.

- Ew Alice! Não preciso imaginar o que seu irmão faz nos seus encontros. – protestei, no mesmo instante que a imagem de Edward sendo íntimo com uma infinidade de meninas tomou a minha mente.

- Enfim – abanou sua mão, como se fosse para deixar de lado qualquer coisa que falamos antes. -, o que você acha de _sair_ com Edward? – perguntou curiosa.

- O quê? – me surpreendi. – Seu irmão nunca sairia em um encontro comigo. – ponderei tristemente.

- Veremos... – deixou no ar, no mesmíssimo segundo em que o sinal tocava pela última vez, indicando que deveríamos ir para a sala de aula.

Com as inquirições de Alice sobre Edward seguimos lado a lado para a aula de Biologia. A cada passo que eu dava podia sentir mais e mais as borboletas em meu estomago se agitando. Era como se a premissa de ficar uma hora ao lado de Edward naquela minúscula bancada do laboratório, fizesse com que minha ansiedade tomasse proporções épicas.

"_Se controle Isabella. É só uma maldita aula de Biologia."_ Ralhou a minha mente. Torci o nariz para sua sentença, mas infelizmente eu sabia que ela tinha razão.

Tão distraída como só eu podia estar, mal notei que estávamos na porta da sala do Sr. Banner, que felizmente ainda não tinha chego. Uma vez que a mesma estava uma festa, rodinhas de amigos e colegas conversando, os meninos jogando bolinhas de papel pela sala, as meninas escrevendo coisas estúpidas no quadro negro. Nada fora do normal, a não ser o fato que não sentaria na minha bancada rotineira do lado direito e mais a frente da sala com a minha melhor amiga. A partir de hoje eu passaria a sentar do lado esquerdo e mais ao fundo da mesma com o irmão dela, alguém que eu estava apaixonada há bons anos.

Depois dizem que isso é sorte.

Sorte. Sei.

Foi fácil localizar Edward naquela balbúrdia. Ele estava sentado em sua bancada conversando animadamente com o primo de Rosalie, Jasper. Sorri ao ver ele. O Jasper adolescente era totalmente o oposto do Jasper adulto que foi para a guerra do Afeganistão e do Iraque, e que atualmente trabalha com recrutamento militar e história americana. O adolescente de cabelos um pouco compridos e enrolados com suas roupas típicas de fazendeiros do sul usava calças jeans, camisas pólo listradas, cintos com grandes fivelas e botas, totalmente no melhor estilo _cowboy_. Como eu pude me esquecer que Jasper se vestia como um perfeito garoto do Texas?

Senti a mão quente, pequena e macia de Alice apertar a minha. A baixinha, desde que vira Jasper pela primeira vez há um ano quando ele veio passar as férias com a família da prima, se encantou por ele. E foram exatos trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias que a ouvi fantasiando sobre ele, como os dois foram destinados a ficar juntos, e que nada os separaria. Hoje, por ter trinta anos e passar boa parte da minha vida amiga de Alice, sabia das dificuldades que foram até que os dois ficassem finalmente juntos, mas ver a jovem Alice animada para conquistar aos dezessete anos o amor de sua vida era inspirador.

- Lindo, não? – cochichou no meu ouvindo, com um sorriso imenso em seu rosto.

- Vá falar com ele Allie. – incentivei.

- Você vem comigo, porque agora você é parceira do Edward. – ponderou, agarrando em minha mão e me arrastando pela sala rumo onde os dois rapazes conversavam.

A cada passo que dávamos em direção a eles, sentia meu estomago se contorcendo e as borboletas do mesmo se agitarem fervorosas. Um calor estranho subia por meu pescoço, e poderia apostar que meu rosto estava totalmente vermelho. Inesperadamente um garoto magricela, de olhos verdes, mas escondidos por trás de um óculos de armação preta e redonda, cabelos negros oleosos entrou em nossa frente. Aquele era Alistair Jones, um dos meninos que junto comigo trabalhava no jornal da escola.

- Hey Bella. – cumprimentou animado. – Alice.

- Oi Alistair, qual é a boa? – perguntei surpresa pela sua abordagem, afinal nunca ele falava comigo fora da sala do jornal.

- Nós ficamos sabendo que você agora é uma _cheerio_, então todos do jornal e do clube de xadrez queremos te dar parabéns e desejar boa sorte. Ficamos sabendo que você foi incrível. – sorriu animado.

- Sim ela foi mais que incrível. – comentou Alice. O moreno a nossa frente ampliou seu sorriso metálico.

- Obrigada Alistair, mas não foi nada de mais. – dei de ombros.

- Tenho certeza que você irá detonar. – empolgou-se, já afastando rapidamente de onde eu e Alice estávamos paradas indo para a sua bancada. Sorri apologética com o intercambio com Alastair.

_Estranho_, pensei.

Com Alice segurando firmemente minha mão, continuamos caminhando para onde Edward e Jasper conversavam. A cada passo que dávamos sentia a ansiedade me tomando quase como uma torrente, era bem possível que eu estava tremendo, devido ao nervosismo que sentia. O som da risada angelical de Edward preencheu meus ouvidos, e tive que sorrir internamente para a beleza que era aquele som.

- Qual é o motivo da risada de vocês? – perguntou Alice se aproximando da bancada onde o Edward e o Jasper adolescente estavam conversando e rindo descontraidamente.

- Olá Alice. – cumprimentou Jasper, mudando sua postura. Rapidamente notei que o jovem Jasper já nutria algo pela jovem Alice, isso seria interessante.

- Oi Jasper. – cumprimentou timidamente a baixinha ao meu lado, arqueei minhas sobrancelhas em surpresa, gesto que foi imitado por Edward, que segurava para não rir, mas um sorriso torto sacana dançava em seus lábios.

Maldito sorriso torto sexy.

- Jasper essa é a minha amiga Bella, Bella esse é Jasper Whitlock primo da Rosalie. – nos apresentou.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jasper. – o cumprimentei, lançando um olhar de canto para Edward que agora olhava para mim com seu sorriso sexy dançando em seus lábios.

- O prazer é meu. – repetiu o loiro, dando uma ligeira olhada para Edward, que somente acenou discretamente com a cabeça. Rapidamente o semblante de Jasper reconheceu algo e fora a vez dele sorrir torto. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo ali.

- Oi Bella. – disse Edward, próximo a mim, me tirando imediatamente dos meus pensamentos. Sorri, enquanto sentia meu rosto enrubescendo ainda mais.

- Olá Edward. – cumprimentei timidamente.

- Vocês irão me dizer do que estavam rindo? – inquiriu autoritariamente Alice.

- Edward e eu estávamos pensando em ir ao mini golfe amanhã, será que as duas senhoritas não querem nos acompanhar? – perguntou um animado Jasper olhando de Edward para Alice e depois para mim.

Definitivamente tinha algo acontecendo ali que não conseguia compreender.

- Oh! – exclamou com um gritinho Alice. – Adoraríamos, não é mesmo Bella? – questionou a baixinha com um olhar que dizia claramente: _'concorda comigo, porque senão eu te mato'_.

- Er... hum... mini golfe... yeah... deve ser legal. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Ótimo então! – manifestou-se Edward. – Amanhã à tarde por volta das três passamos na sua casa para te pegar Bella, tudo bem?

- O-ok. – respondi a pergunta do ruivo. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha um encontro duplo com Edward, isso só podia ser um sonho.

- Vai ser tão divertido! – exclamou Alice, extremamente animada. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o Sr. Banner entrou na sala, pedindo para que todos sentassem em seus lugares. Rapidamente a baixinha agarrou a mão de Jasper e começou a levá-lo para a minha antiga bancada, que agora eles dividiriam.

Sorri envergonhada para Edward, me sentando na banqueta vazia ao seu lado. Sem olhar para ele busquei em minha mochila o livro de biologia e meu caderno.

- Desculpe por isso. Alice pediu que você pudesse sentar comigo na aula de Biologia para que ela ficasse com Jasper. Espero que isso não seja um incômodo. – murmurou ao meu lado, extremamente próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Sem problemas. – murmurei ainda envergonhada demais para encarar aqueles lindos olhos verdes e aquela face de querubim.

- Bom dia classe. – saudou o Sr. Banner os alunos, retirando seu material de sua maleta. – Todos estão em duplas, correto? Bem hoje vamos estudar _tipagem sanguínea_ e iremos calcular a _compatibilidade genética_ com o parceiro. – no mesmo instante, um murmúrio de protesto tomou toda a sala, mas logo a voz do professor de Biologia ficou acima do barulho, e ele concluiu a atividade de hoje. – Não importa se o seu parceiro é do mesmo sexo, é só um projeto de Biologia que eu tenho que ensiná-los.

E com isso ele virou para o quadro e começou a passar as especificações da aula. O murmúrio anterior ainda continuava, mas não era tão escandaloso como minutos atrás. Rapidamente comecei a copiar a atividade em meu caderno, enquanto via Edward mexendo nos tubos de ensaio e lâminas que estavam sobre a nossa bancada.

- Você não vai copiar? – perguntei surpresa.

- Para quê? – replicou. – Somos parceiros e você já está copiando. Não vejo necessidade. – deu de ombros. _'Somos parceiros'_, aquelas duas pequenas palavras pareciam ecoar em minha cabeça, como a mais linda canção.

"_Me poupe Isabella, ficar agindo que nem uma adolescente tola apaixonada não é algo que uma mulher de trinta anos e uma jornalista respeitável deve fazer. Controle seus hormônios juvenis."_, ralhou a minha mente. Sinceramente eu odiava este meu eu interior maduro e pé no chão. Ela sempre acabava com todos os meus sonhos. Agrr.

- Vou distribuir a todos as lâminas que devem usar para o experimento e os reagentes. – explicou o Sr. Banner. – Vocês terão que furar o dedo indicador, nada muito exagerado porque não quero os levar para a enfermaria por demasiada perda de sangue, e pinguem duas gotas de sangue, separadas, na lâmina. Logo após vocês irão pingar os reagentes, eles são o anti-A e o anti-B, se aglutinarem, que é ficar escuro, com o reagente tipo A, o sangue de vocês é A, se for com o B, a tipagem sanguínea de vocês é B. Agora se aglutinarem com os dois é porque é AB, agora se nenhum dos dois fizer com que aglutinem é porque vocês são O. – explicou o professor. – Não é difícil, é um dos processos genéticos mais fáceis da Biologia.

Todos começaram a trabalhar em silêncio com sua dupla para descobrir sua tipagem sanguínea. Eu já sabia que meu tipo de sangue era O, mas como estávamos fazendo o experimento dei uma ligeira picada com a agulha em meu indicador, imediatamente o líquido rubro e viscoso apareceu ali, optei por respirar pela boca, uma vez que o cheiro de ferrugem e sal do sangue fazia meu estomago revirar.

- Não sei por que temos que fazer esses experimentos, eu já sei que meu sangue é O negativo. – comentou Edward, pingando seu sangue sobre a lâmina.

- Nem todos nós temos um pai médico. – comentei. Ele sorriu torto, olhando para o meu rosto.

- Mas você sabe qual é o seu tipo sanguíneo, certo? – perguntou curioso.

- Claro. – dei de ombros, ligeiramente convencida. – Sou doadora universal também.

- Somos ambos O negativo. – contemplou Edward. – Se fôssemos ter um filho ele também seria O negativo. Totalmente _compatíveis geneticamente_.

- É... – murmurei, pensando em uma criança de longos cabelos castanhos com alguns fios bronzes e incríveis olhos verdes.

"_Por favor, Isabella, pare de ficar sonhando acordada. Você não terá um filho com Edward Cullen. Esqueceu que ele é um jogador famoso da NFL?"_, desdenhou a minha mente.

Como eu disse antes, maldita consciência. Maldito eu interior.

De alguma forma bizarra, enquanto estava tendo uma epifania mental por conta da minha idade mental que briga continuamente com a minha idade física e meus hormônios adolescentes, devo ter me esquecido de respirar pela boca, e foi instantâneo o cheiro de ferrugem e de água salgada invadindo minhas narinas.

Senti o café da manhã que havia tomado alguns minutos atrás se agitar em meu estômago, enquanto uma ânsia acumulava em minha garganta. Edward que estava escrevendo os resultados do nosso experimento olhou assustado para mim, com toda certeza observando o tom esverdeado que a minha pele estava portando.

Não sei de que forma, mas de alguma maneira o cheiro de ferrugem e sal não mais preenchia minhas narina. Agora eu sentia o cheiro de alvejante e produto para polir o piso de mármore da escola.

- Você está melhor Bella? – perguntou Edward que estava na minha frente. – Você parecia um pouco verde na sala. Acho que você não tem muita tolerância ao cheiro de sangue. – divertiu-se.

- Algo assim. – respondi ainda enjoada. – Você não está mais sangrando? – perguntei, porém olhando para o meu dedo em que havia furado que agora estava um band-aid rosa cobrindo o pequeno ferimento.

- Não mais. – anuiu Edward mostrando o seu dedo agora coberto por um band-aid azul.

- Oh! Fomos à enfermaria? – perguntei confusa.

- Não. – negou rapidamente. – Sr. Banner tinha os curativos em sua sala, mas você quer ir a enfermaria? – questionou duvidoso.

- Não! – exclamei rápido demais. – Talvez uma água e um pouco de ar fresco, tenho certeza que eu melhoro. – sorri apologética.

- Ok, vamos lá para o pátio. – falou sorrindo largamente.

- Você não tem que voltar para a aula? – perguntei confusa.

- Não. – disse sorrindo. – Antes de você meio que desmaiar, consegui concluir nosso experimento e o Sr. Banner aceitou ele, e rapidamente nos liberou para que você não vomitasse na sala. – explicou normalmente.

- Oh! – surpreendi-me.

- Vamos lá fora Bella, você ainda está meio verde e não quero que você passe mal novamente. – expressou, rapidamente me abraçando pela cintura para me ajudar a sair do corredor.

Novamente tive uma epifania. Oh. Meu. Deus. Edward Cullen estava me abraçando! Cada segundo que passa eu amo mais e mais este sonho, ou o que for tudo isso.

Sentamos em uma das mesas que ficavam no pátio e começamos a conversar sobre tudo: músicas, livros, programas de televisão, filmes. Rapidamente entendi porque Alice às vezes, quando eu não queria fazer algo que ela queria, dizia que eu era como o seu irmão. Tínhamos mais coisas em comum do que só o mesmo tipo sanguíneo.

Gostávamos, ambos, dos mesmos tipos de música, sendo totalmente ecléticos. Também dividíamos o mesmo gosto para livros e filmes. A nossa única diferença, talvez, era alguns programas de televisão. Edward era o tipo fanático por seriados do tipo _Arquivo X_, eu em contra partida gostava mais de programas como _Law & Order_ e _ER_, todavia ambos respeitávamos os programas preferidos um do outro. Contudo descobrimos alguns em comum como _Friends_, _Seinfeld_ e _The Simpsons_.

Era fácil falar com Edward. Realmente ele era muito centrado no football e disse que sonhava mais do que ser médico, como seu pai, mas ser jogador profissional e um dia jogar pelos times da NFL. Mal sabe esse Edward adolescente que o Edward adulto apesar da graduação em medicina é um dos jogadores mais bem pagos da liga nacional de football.

A conversa estava tão boa, que mal notamos que já havia passado duas aulas e que o intervalo da manhã chegou.

- Ops. – murmurei. – Parece que perdemos duas aulas. – expus meu pensamento.

- Não dá nada, a conversa estava mais interessante. – retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Sim estava. Mas acho que é bom voltarmos para elas antes que a gente ganhe uma detenção, e se levarmos uma detenção não podemos ir para os nossos treinos. – explanei a contragosto.

- Isso é verdade. Não posso sonhar em levar uma detenção, tenho certeza que o treinador Green não iria gostar nem um pouco. Apesar de que o meu reserva, Jacob Black, na certa iria soltar fogos. – disse irritado.

- Não gosta do Jacob Black? – perguntei surpresa. Ele riu sombriamente.

- Vamos dizer que se ficássemos em uma sala trancados juntos, a última coisa que sairíamos de lá seria amigos. – ponderou. – E você _gosta_ de Jacob Black? – perguntou soando curioso, e dando ênfase na palavra 'gosta'.

- Não! – exclamei rapidamente. – Hum... na verdade, nunca conversei com ele, quer dizer nunca conversei com ninguém do time, a não ser Emmett e agora você. Mas o pai dele, Billy Black, é um grande amigo do meu pai. – expliquei tolamente.

- Desculpe-me por isso Bella, é que sei lá, antes tinha um certo, quer dizer ainda tenho um certo receio de falar com você – deu de ombros. -, mas a cada dia eu vejo que era tolice minha. – sorriu largamente, repeti o gesto enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado para dentro da escola, onde nos separamos cada um indo para a sua aula no corredor.

O restante do dia passou-se tranquilamente, ou pelo menos sem que eu vomitasse. Da mesma maneira como Alistair fez de manhã na aula de Biologia, várias outras pessoas não populares como eu era ou sou, vinham me parabenizar por agora ser uma líder de torcida. Todos pareciam depositar certa esperança, um tanto exagerada, em mim.

Assim que o sinal bateu às três da tarde, me vi fazendo o caminho contrário a saída da escola com Alice para o treino das lideres de torcida. Eu estava extremamente nervosa com isso. Eu sabia que a minha coordenação motora ligeiramente falha seria uma grande piada entre as outras meninas. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia prestar muita atenção no que Alice me dizia. Eu só sabia que era algo relacionado à Jasper, mas o que era realmente não fazia ideia.

No vestiário onde todas as outras _cheerios_ já se encontravam vestidas, Rosalie entrou trazendo com ela os uniformes para mim, Jane Volturi – filha do prefeito de Forks Aro Volturi -, e para Charlotte Crowley, irmã mais nova de Tyler Crowley, o reserva de Emmett no time de football que por sinal não havia gostado nada do meu irmão ficar mais um ano na escola e conseqüentemente no time.

- Bella, Jane e Charlotte – começou Rosalie. -, este será o uniforme que vocês irão honrar de hoje em diante. Com eles vocês irão torcer com toda a vitalidade e força que mostraram ontem em seus testes. Lembrem-se, ser uma _cheerio_ da FHS atualmente é um orgulho, e quero todas se orgulhando disso, cuidando de seus uniformes como se fosse sua própria vida, ok? – pediu com determinação. Todas nós confirmamos com a cabeça para o que ela disse.

"Certo. Quero que vocês coloquem para que possamos começar a treinar. O jogo de _Homecoming_ é em três semanas e temos que mostrar que estamos preparadas para torcer com fervor para o atual campeão do estado." – explicou. Todas concordaram, enquanto nós, as novas _cheerios_ pegávamos o uniforme verde, branco e dourado, perfeitamente dobrado em um saco transparente e começamos a nos vestir.

Era estranho vestir o uniforme de suplex das lideres de torcida. Por mais que eu sempre tenha sonhado em usá-los, colocá-los realmente era uma experiência diferente. Primeiro porque o uniforme, apesar do tecido que era feito, não era nem um pouco justo. Ele era um pouco largo, o suficiente para que pudesse fazer os movimentos necessários e principalmente para respirar com tranqüilidade. Segundo, a saia era mais curta do que eu imaginava. Ela ficava bem no início da minha coxa, mais ou menos um palmo e meio do meu joelho. Felizmente, por baixo do vestido podíamos usar um micro shorts do mesmo tom de verde, para assim evitar mostrar demais.

Terminei de vestir o uniforme e me encarei no espelho próximo. Eu estava sexy. De uma maneira bizarra o uniforme de líder de torcida ficou incrivelmente bem em mim. As cores da escola pareciam combinar com exatidão contra a minha pele. Sorri satisfeita. Calcei os tênis brancos que haviam vindo com o uniforme e amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, como todas as outras meninas.

Assim que voltei para onde todas as outras _cheerios_ se alongavam, notei o brilho maníaco de Tanya. Era notável que ela não queria de maneira alguma que eu vestisse aquele uniforme e de preferência fizesse uma grande besteira. Entretanto Alice, Rosalie e Angela sorriam compassivas e animadas. E com a animação que as três demonstravam comecei a me alongar para começar o treino.

Felizmente o treino não foi o desastre que eu imaginava. Claro que vez ou outra me atrapalhei com algum movimento ou acrobacia, mas nada que fizessem questionar a escolha de que agora eu fosse uma _cheerio_. Assim, duas horas e meia depois do início do treino, eu já sabia uma coreografia inteira e boa parte da segunda.

No momento em que Rosalie gritou que havíamos encerrado por hoje, todas as meninas começaram a pegar suas mochilas e saírem rapidamente do ginásio em que estávamos. Assustei-me quando a loira que futuramente seria a minha cunhada aproximou-se de mim.

- Bella, posso lhe pedir um favor? – perguntou timidamente.

- Claro Rose. – sorri animada com a perspectiva de ajudá-la.

- Diga a Emmett que eu _não posso_ encontrá-lo hoje?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Esse capítulo foi curtinho, curtinho e sem nenhum fato animador, certo? É que é aquela coisa, tem alguns capítulos que serão mais monótonos do que os outros, mas prometo que não ficarei neste marasmo eternamente!_

_Espero que todas tenham entendido o Edward adolescente, ele tem uma quedinha SIM pela Bella há um bom tempo, mas ele é *OWNNN* tímido demais, mas algo mudou nele que o fez agir, o que será? Esse capítulo sobre a aula de Biologia não estava em meus planos, mas sabem como eu sou, tem coisas que não me agüento e coloco, e Bella e Edward adolescentes que estão na escola sem aula de Biologia não são Edward e Bella, assim como a Bella passando mal por causa do cheiro de sangue! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_E agora Rosalie querendo pular para trás no encontro com Emmett, porque será? Ain é muita fofurice para uma fic só que num me agüento! Parece que fui seqüestrada por extraterrestres e eles fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em mim! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo e aguardem antes do Natal eu venho com mais capítulo... o do mini golfe, o que será que vai acontecer? *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Amo muito todos vocês._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.  
_

_

* * *

**N/B: **__Morri de rir lendo a N/A agora. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Seqüestrada por extraterrestres? Lavagem cerebral? Olha Carol, se você chegar a conhecer um dia esses seres verdes (acredito que sejam verdes), por favor, me apresente porque quero agradecer pessoalmente pelo trabalho que eles fizeram em você! HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS_

_Ounnnn fico toda toda quando leio esses momentos de Edward e Bella em __**TEENAGE DREAM. **__Principalmente depois de um capítulo tenso como o último de __**JUST JUSTICE**__. Quem lê as duas fics, garanto que se pergunta se trata-se da mesma autora! Kkkkkk_

_Só eu achei que esse Alistair está com segundas e terceiras intenções com a 'nova' Bella? Sou uma pessoa muito desconfiada, mas acredito que sim. Não sei se só fui eu, mas senti o estômago embrulhar com a menção do Jacob Black! Argh! _

_Genteeee e esse Edward tímido? Tão diferente do Edward abusado, sem papas na língua, presunçoso e garanhão do futuro descrito no primeiro capítulo rsrs. O que aconteceu com ele para mudar tanto em treze anos? Querida autora, queremos respostas! HUASHUASHUASHU_

_Fiquei com o coração apertado com o pedido da Rosalie no final do capítulo. Uma prova de que voltar ao passado e mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos pode causar grandes conseqüências. __Porque diferentemente do que ocorreu no passado, esse encontro não ocorreu, simplesmente porque a Rosalie não recebeu nenhum conselho da Bella, muito menos convidou Emmett para sair, o que só ocorreu mais tarde, certo? Fiquei com medo. Ai Carol, o que você pretende com isso hein? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Bom, pelo menos fico aliviada com a nota no início dizendo que a Bella não fará merdas que poderão alterar o futuro. Ufa!_

_Não é só a Carol que fica feliz com a excelente recepção de TEENAGEM DREAM. Estou muito orgulhosa e agradecida por fazer parte disso. E para incentivar a nossa Drama Queen, peço algo tão singelo: que tal apertar o botãozinho logo aqui embaixo e deixar uma review? _

_Beijão e nos vemos no nosso próximo capítulo. Obrigada por ler! _

_Pattitorres ;)_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	7. Ilha Pirata

Disclaimer:**TWILIGHT**_não me pertence, muito menos a música_**TEENAGE DREAM**_, porém Edward todo adolescente e tímido é meu sonho de consumo! Então, por favor, respeitem._  
_.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Oie amores..._

_Como vocês estão? Espero que tenham passado um Natal e um Ano Novo incrível! Eu sei que prometi postar antes do Natal, mas acreditem festas de fim de ano, família toda em casa: impossível. Porém... finalmente vem uma atualização... presente de Ano Novo! LOL_

_E esse capítulo está super adolescente! Algumas explicações sobre o passado-futuro também tem! E meu Deus como vocês são desconfiadas... Alistair é só um amigo mesmo da Bella que vai ajudá-la em algumas coisas, agora Jacob... esse é o pesadelo do Edward. _

_EU VOU FAZER PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ UMA FIC CLICHÊZONA COM OS DEVIDOS PERSONAGENS COSTUMEIROS EM ATRAPALHAR BEWARD._

_E só deixando avisado mais uma vez: a Bella __**NÃO**__ vai alterar o passado! Pode sim mudar a ordem dos fatos na vida da Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, mas nada que irá alterar a ordem cósmica do mundo. Os únicos passados que irão mudar são o da Bella e do Edward, as atitudes dos dois é que vai alterar a ordem cósmica. Ah... e Edward não voltou para os 17 também!_

_Gostaria de pedir para vocês lerem a minha one-shot de Natal: __**XMAS GIFT**__ eu sei que Rosalie e Emmett não é um casal muito comum de ler, mas acredite eles tem a sua mágica tão, quanto Bella e Edward _(http:/www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/6590251/1/XMAS_GIFT) _Espero vê-los por lá se deliciando em ler duas pessoas diferentes perdidos em um hipermercado na noite de Natal. \o/_

_Quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, indicaram, colocaram em alerta, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me motiva a escrever, infelizmente eu não consigo responder todas as reviews, mas leio todas atenciosamente e fico sempre animada com elas. __**OBRIGADA POR TUDO MESMO, EU AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS**__._

_Se divirtam com esse primeiro capítulo de 2011. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 07 – Ilha Pirata**

.

Encarei a espetacular loira de olhos azuis, que um dia seria a minha cunhada, estupefata. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa em sua casa que a obrigasse a desistir do encontro com Emmett? Nah... _impossível_. Jasper vive na mesma casa de Rosalie e se tivesse acontecido algo lá, ele provavelmente também não poderia sair no encontro duplo comigo, Alice e Edward. Fechei meus olhos em fendas e a fitei de cima a baixo.

Apesar de assim como eu, Rose estar vestida com o uniforme de líder de torcida, o mesmo parecia infinitamente mais adequado ao seu corpo do que ao meu. E olha que eu estava me sentindo sexy com esse minúsculo conjunto. Sua postura elegante, muito mais pertencente a uma modelo internacional de fama do que uma garota de dezessete anos, parecia temerosa. Seu rosto mantinha uma fisionomia de dor, como se tivesse sofrendo.

Imediatamente soube o porquê de Rosalie estar tentando se esquivar do encontro com Emmett.

- _Não_! – exclamei segundos depois quando toda a situação ficou clara na minha cabeça. – Eu não vou dizer nada ao meu irmão. – vociferei.

- C-co-como? – gaguejou surpresa pelo meu tom.

- Eu não vou dizer nada a Emmett. – clarifiquei.

- Por que não? – questionou ofendida. Como rainha da escola por três anos consecutivos e chefe das _cheerios_, ninguém da _Forks High School_ havia um dia sequer enfrentado Rosalie Hale ou dirigido a palavra a ela da forma que eu fazia agora. Todavia, eu lembrava exatamente muito bem como se desenrolou o pré-encontro dela com Emmett da primeira vez.

Depois do treino das líderes de torcida, Rose exigiu que Alice me ligasse e pedisse que eu fosse até o colégio, onde a primeira Rosalie adolescente que tive o prazer de conhecer, debulhou inúmeras desculpas para não encontrar Emmett aquela noite. Lembro claramente eu e Alice usando um monte de chantagens para convencê-la que estava fazendo o certo, até que por fim, quando ela ouviu Emmett falando com alguém do time de football que iria a um encontro com a garota mais linda da escola e que ele torcia para que o lance deles desse certo, ela finalmente aceitou ir. Contudo, desta vez eu não permitiria ela tentar dobrar a mim ou Alice, ou que ficasse esperando um sinal de Emmett. Desta vez eu jogaria sujo e baixo para conseguir fazer com que ela fosse ao tal encontro.

- Rosalie Lilian Hale. – pronunciei seu nome completo. – Não acredito que você irá dar para trás. Não acredito que você é uma covarde! – exclamei ultrajada.

- Co-como você _ousa_? – inquiriu ofendida.

- Como eu ouso? – repeti cheia de escárnio. – Eu ouso porque ontem você estava agindo toda hesitante, com medo de rejeição, todas essas frescurinhas... mas de alguma forma você foi até Emmett e o convidou para sair. E agora, do nada, você quer que eu, a irmã dele, diga a ele que o "sonho de consumo" simplesmente não vai poder ir ao cinema, porque é covarde demais, orgulhosa demais porque foi ela que deu o primeiro passo? Por favor, Rosalie isso é patético! – explanei com a minha voz duas oitavas mais altas e com um tom raivoso.

Percebi a escultural loira a minha frente respirar profundamente, inflando suas narinas em um claro sinal de impaciência e rancor.

- É se for isso? Medo? – deu de ombros. – O que você tem a ver com isso? Afinal se você fosse tão independente chamaria Edward Cullen para sair com você! – exclamou acidamente. Ri irônica.

- Se Edward Cullen aparentasse gostar de mim um terço do que Emmett aparenta gostar de você, eu o chamaria. – ponderei. – Mas antes que você me ofenda – cortei quando notei que ela iria me interromper. -, Edward Cullen me chamou para um encontro amanhã à noite. – expus.

- _O quê_? – perguntou, deixando sua irritação de lado e sendo tomada por uma curiosidade típica da Rosalie adulta.

Rolei meus olhos.

- É, é... um encontro duplo com Alice e Jasper. – expliquei ligeiramente entediada.

- Com meu primo? Como assim? – inquiriu surpresa.

- Rose! – chamei a sua atenção, tirando-a do seu interrogatório curioso. – Nós estamos falando de outra coisa aqui, esqueceu? – questionei sarcástica.

- Agrr... ok. Eu estou com medo. Eu sou uma covarde. É isso que você gostaria de ouvir? Pronto já ouviu. – disse irritada, fazendo um ligeiro bico no final, no mesmo instante em que cruzava seus braços.

- Não. Não era isso que eu queria ouvir. – falei. – Rose, presta atenção porque vou dizer só uma vez, ok? – pedi. A loira aquiesceu com a cabeça.

- Certo. – respirei profundamente. – Rose, você e Emm foram feitos um para o outro, é como se vocês fossem... hum... hambúrguer e fritas, pipoca e refrigerante; simplesmente não tem como existir um sem o outro. Vocês dois são tipo... a encarnação do amor perfeito, do amor beligerante, do amor verdadeiro. Tanto que eu _pressinto _que quando alcançarmos nossos trinta anos você estará casada com ele, felicíssima, e irá me agradecer por tudo isso com tanto fervor que vou ter que implorar que você pare. – sorri saudosa.

- Como se você pudesse prever o futuro. – desdenhou com um sorriso de esperança dançando em seus lábios. Me segurei para não dizer que realmente eu poderia prever o futuro, porque eu vivia nele. Todavia optei por responder:

- Tudo bem, não posso prever o futuro – sorri internamente com esta sentença. -, mas eu vi com esses dois olhos castanhos idênticos aos que você se apaixonou, ele todo deslumbrado só por causa de um beijo na bochecha. – comentei.

- _Sério_? – questionou surpresa e animada.

- Yeap! Sofri para tirá-lo do transe que você o deixou. – dei de ombros.

- Oh meu Deus! Verdade isso?

- Claro que é verdade! – exclamei ultrajada. – Por que eu mentiria?

- Para me convencer a ir? – inquiriu debochada.

- É... talvez – refleti. -, mas não faria isso com você. Não hoje. – pontuei com um sorriso torto para ela.

- Ok. Digamos que você tenha me convencido... o que eu devo vestir? – perguntou com um sorriso matreiro dançando em seu rosto.

- O que você achar melhor Rose. – dei de ombros. – Você pode ir como uma _Spice Girl_, uma _cheerio_ ou de modelo internacional que Emmett vai ficar encantado do mesmo jeito. – explanei.

- Do jeito que você fala até parece que eu sou uma feiticeira. – comentou distraidamente. Sorri divertida.

- Algo assim. – murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para ela.

Depois de felizmente ter solucionado o problema de Rosalie, finalmente deixei o ginásio ao lado da loira que fazia mil perguntas sobre o encontro duplo com Edward. Limitei-me a respondê-la vagamente, porque desta vez eu não fazia ideia do que poderia acontecer neste sonho maluco que estou presa há dois dias.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Se existisse uma palavra para explicar o que Emmett e eu sentíamos antes dos nossos encontros com Rosalie e Edward, respectivamente, essa seria _nervoso_. Nós dois estávamos uma pilha de nervos. Emmett estava temeroso que Rosalie o achasse um bobalhão, crianção, uma pessoa sem expectativas e que simplesmente o ignorasse para todo o sempre. Por mais que eu tentasse dizer que ele estava sendo idiota e que isso nunca aconteceria, de nada adiantava.

Todavia, comigo nada era capaz de mudar o cenário que eu via em minha mente. Eles consistiam em: eu acertando o rosto de Edward com o taco ou com a bolinha de golfe, ou então eu tropeçando em alguma das estruturas do mini-golfe e derrubando todas as construções e sofrendo um acidente terrível, onde Edward riria de mim para o todo sempre, ou ainda ele se encontrando com uma Tanya Denali da vida, indo se agarrar como um bom adolescente, debochando de mim pelo resto dos meus dias por ter esperanças para com ele.

_Sim, eu previa as piores opções._

Nossos pais notaram os nossos comportamentos estranhos, obviamente, mas invés de solidarizarem com seus filhos, ambos riram de nós dois. É, riam, no mais perfeito escárnio. Tanto que depois do jantar, quando Emmett saiu para buscar Rosalie em sua casa em um estado de nervos palpável, ambos caíram em uma compartilhada gargalhada que literalmente ofendia qualquer um.

Quando fui para o meu quarto, depois das dez, nada no mundo conseguia diminuir a ansiedade e o nervoso que eu sentia. Evidentemente o sono só me venceu quando já passava das três da madrugada e mesmo assim pesadelos sobre os possíveis desastres e coisas ruins no encontro com Edward dominavam a minha mente. E nem mesmo o fato dela ter trinta anos e não dezessete parecia ajudar alguma coisa.

Cadê aquela maldita voz da minha consciência em um momento como este? Por que ela só aparecia quando eu estava feliz? _Maldita_.

Na manhã seguinte eu definitivamente acordei um lixo. Além do costumeiro cabelo que mais parecia um balaio de gato e os olhos cheios de remela, imensas olheiras roxas e profundas marcavam meu rosto, logo abaixo dos meus olhos. Sem contar a minha palidez, que estava triplicada dando um ar fantasmagórico para mim. Se Edward trocasse uma frase comigo que não fosse um comprimento seria muito hoje.

- _Foda-se a minha vida_. – comentei para mim mesma de frente ao espelho que um dia fora da minha avó.

Como todo sábado de manhã, em que nem minha mãe nem meu pai trabalhavam, foi razoavelmente comum. Charlie como sempre havia ido nas primeiras horas da manhã até La Push pescar; Emmett estava no colégio treinando e Renée organizando a casa, limpando-a, lavando roupa, preparando os mais diversos quitutes. Após um café da manhã simples comecei a ajudá-la nas atividades domésticas.

Era estranho, mas até mesmo o fato de ajudar a minha mãe em casa eu sentia falta. Tudo bem que quando eu vinha para Forks nos feriados ou férias a ajudava, mas dessa maneira, como na minha adolescência, tinha lá seu lado nostálgico. Não sei ao certo como explicar.

Como era de costume aos sábados, o almoço foi simples, composto por minha mãe, eu e Emmett, que parecia uma criança na noite de Natal. Pelo jeito o encontro com Rosalie fora inesquecível. Com meu irmão afirmando que ajudaria a mamãe a limpar as coisas na cozinha subi para o meu quarto para enfim me arrumar para o tal mini-golfe.

Um banho demorado, onde me dediquei alguns longos minutos lavando meus longos cabelos castanhos, uma higiene pessoal onde tomei cuidado de lavar com sabonete neutro meu rosto e escovar duas vezes meus dentes, porque nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer e porque meu nervosismo estava me deixando neurótica. Voltei para o meu quarto para o maior problema de todos: o que vestir.

Não era muito recomendado ir de saia, assim como também não poderia ir como se tivesse indo para a aula de Educação Física, ou ainda como uma _geek_, o que restava somente uma opção: da mesma maneira que estava indo na escola nos últimos dias.

_Merda!_ Eu preciso comprar algumas peças de roupa.

Revirei todas as roupas do meu guarda roupa. Tirando peça por peça, e colocando uma a uma para visualizar como ficava no meu corpo. Acabei optando por uma calça que ia até a minha canela na cor preta, com a sua barra dobrada, camiseta cinza com estampa branca do _The Clash_, tênis _keds_ branco nos pés e completando o conjunto, caso fizesse frio, um cardigan preto de mangas três quartos.

Com os meus cabelos, após secarem naturalmente formando o mais prefeito ondulado, optei por deixá-los soltos, diferentemente de como estava indo à escola nos últimos dias. Fiz uma maquiagem básica em meu rosto, não queria chamar a atenção dizendo que fiquei horas me arrumando, mas também não queria ir de qualquer jeito. Passei um perfume que guardava para usar quando tinha algum 'evento' interessante e estava finalmente pronta.

Analisei a minha imagem no espelho.

Não estava apelativa usando roupas escandalosas ou gritando que eu queria chamar a atenção de Edward. Estava normal, como se tivesse indo em uma tarde no shopping ou até mesmo em uma sorveteria com uns amigos, o que se encaixava perfeitamente, afinal, eu estava indo ao mini-golfe com meus amigos, certo?

Estava tão submersa em meus próprios pensamentos que me assustei quando ouvi uma buzina em frente de casa. Bastou olhar para o relógio sobre a minha escrivaninha para saber quem era, mas a questão de ser uma menina com os hormônios da adolescência em ebulição, apaixonada pelo cara mais popular da escola, fui até a minha janela para visualizar o incrível Volvo prateado conversível que pertencia a Edward.

Tive que engolir em seco, pois o carro de Edward Cullen parado na frente da minha casa é coisa que só até então habitava meus sonhos. É... definitivamente isso tudo era um sonho. Tomando uma respiração profunda e guardando meu dinheiro e documento no bolso da calça, sai do meu quarto.

A cada passo que eu dava próximo a entrada de casa, sentia meu corpo pesando, enquanto as borboletas do meu estomago agitavam-se freneticamente. Minha mãe estava na cozinha decidindo que tipo de bolo faria hoje, dei um rápido adeus a ela, que limitou a me responder, sem sequer erguer o rosto. Emmett possivelmente estava na sala assistindo ao canal de esportes, mas conhecendo-o como conheço, poderia apostar que estava ressonando como o mais belo urso hibernado.

Antes de alcançar o hall de entrada de casa, tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei a recitar um mantra interno exigindo que me acalmasse. Mas óbvio que isso não adiantou. Nestas horas gostaria de ter aprendido a sério como que funciona a tal meditação hindu que Alice e Rosalie me arrastaram durante um longo período nos meus vinte e seis anos.

Sinceramente, nem mesmo a meditação hindu adiantaria alguma coisa perante a cena que vislumbrei assim que abri a porta de casa: Edward vestido de calça jeans, camiseta preta do _The Clash_ e Adidas verdes, com os cabelos tão sensualmente despenteados e com um par de óculos escuros na mão, conversando animadamente com Jasper e Emmett, enquanto Alice estava sentada sobre o capô do carro _lixando suas unhas_?

_Que porra é essa? Esse sonho, se realmente for isso, é a coisa mais bizarra do mundo. Pelo menos para mim, uma espectadora participante._

- Bella! – exclamou Alice, pulando graciosamente do capô do carro e vindo na minha direção, atraindo a atenção dos três garotos ali para mim.

Seus cabelos curtos com as pontas espetadinhas – algo que Alice passava pelo menos uma hora arrumando com dezenas de produtos para cabelos diferentes – estavam presos com uma tiara trançada em prata envelhecida, um shorts-saia preto, uma blusa três quartos branca com detalhes em preto, meia três quartos negras e tênis plataforma brancos; tudo no melhor estilo _As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills_ misturado com _Spice Girls_.

Juro que se eu realmente voltar aos meus trinta anos, farei questão de desenterrar fotos desta época para chantagear tanto Alice, quanto Rosalie.

Alice assim que me encarou, arregalou seus olhos, rapidamente virando o rosto em direção ao seu irmão e voltando a me encarar com um imenso sorriso no rosto, daqueles que ela tanto dava para dizer que previa alguma coisa ou então para seus mais loucos planos.

- O destino está trabalhando muito bem. – cochichou no meu ouvido, quando me abraçou para me cumprimentar.

- Hã? – perguntei confusa.

- _Lover's Rock_? – recitou em forma de pergunta. A encarei confusa.

- Quê? – questionei. Ela rolou os olhos.

- _The Clash_. _Lover's Rock_. – repetiu, desta vez fazendo mais sentido, já que era o nome de uma música do álbum _London Calling_ do _The Clash_. Entretanto, a encarei aturdida; recebendo um novo rolar de olhos seus, seguido de uma indicação realmente bastante discreta para a minha camiseta e depois a de Edward.

_Jesus Cristo!_

Quando eu acho que esse sonho não pode ficar mais bizarro, eis que surge uma nova questão que o deixa ainda mais irreal. Porque lá estava eu e Edward usando camisetas do _The Clash_.

- O que eu te disse? – perguntou retoricamente Alice, me tirando do transe que eu estava. – Que vocês se _apaixonarão em breve_. – explanou como no dia anterior. – Se é que já não estão.

- Impossível. – murmurei, enquanto a baixinha me arrastava até onde os garotos estavam.

Quando estávamos próximas aos três garotos, que se divertiam com alguma coisa que Emmett disse, imediatamente eles pararam de rir e nos encararam. Engoli em seco, porque o poder que os olhos verdes de Edward derramavam sobre mim seguido de seu sorriso torto, me deixou _literalmente_ sem palavras.

- Oi Bella. – cumprimentou um Jasper animado, trajando suas tão comuns roupas texanas: calça jeans, camisa xadrez e botas de cowboy.

- Hey Jasper. – cumprimentei. – Edward. – completei com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

- Bella. – disse com um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

- Alice! – gritou a baixinha divertida.

- Emmett! – seguiu meu irmão fazendo com que todos rissem.

Depois desse momento nomes, passamos cerca de cinco minutos conversando coisas à toa – ou pelo menos Emmett e Edward ficaram, enquanto Jasper parecia encantado demais com Alice para desviar os olhos dela e a baixinha contava aos sussurros extremamente discretos um sonho que tivera com o loiro.

- Hum... será que podemos ir? – perguntou Edward depois de alguns minutos interagindo com Emmett. – Não podemos chegar muito tarde. – comentou dando de ombros.

- Vamos lá. – animou Alice.

- Vai ser divertido. – anuiu Jasper.

- Sim, vamos. – concordei ainda atordoada. – Até mais tarde Emm. – despedi-me do meu irmão.

- Se cuida Bells, e bom divertimento para vocês. – ofereceu, enquanto entravamos no Volvo prateado. – Edward? – chamou Emmett quando finalmente havíamos decidido que Alice e Jasper iriam no banco de trás, enquanto eu ia na frente com o dono do automóvel.

- Sim _Teddy Bear_? – ofereceu.

- Chega mais. – pediu para o jovem Cullen de cabelos bronzes. Notei ambos falando sobre algo, Emmett parecia incisivo, enquanto Edward reticente apesar de concordar sabe-se lá com o que o meu irmão dizia. Por fim ambos apertaram as mãos dando de leve um tapinha no ombro de cada um, se separando; Edward vindo para o carro e Emmett entrando em casa. O que será que os dois estavam conversando? Daria tudo para saber.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O mini-golfe assim como eu esperava não era o decadente e chato de Forks, mas sim o novíssimo e impressionante de Port Angels. Ilha Pirata era o tema do lugar, assim como o nome. Os mini campos que reservavam os buracos traziam referências a pirataria, seja através de baús de ouro, tesouros, pernas de pau, garrafas de rum, navios, bandeiras, sereias, fontes da juventude, olhos de vidro, portos e meretrizes.

Pelo fato de estarmos em casais, dividimos os grupos desta maneira: Alice e Jasper versus Edward e eu. A cada buraco que tínhamos que jogar – ambos os membros de cada dupla – era mais e mais divertido. Jasper e Edward eram perfeitos em segurar o taco e jogar a bola. Alice, bem... Alice era sempre boa em tudo, mas de alguma maneira proposital ela estava jogando ridiculamente mal, tudo para que o jovem Whitlock a ajudasse.

Eu, todavia, era o desastre ambulante. O buraco, que a olho nu parecia enorme, quando estava com o taco na mão era minúsculo e _nunca_ conseguia acertar na primeira – ou na segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta, sexta – tacada de bola, quando não a mandava para outro campo; e fora essa minha falta de coordenação motora que fez com que Edward começasse a me ajudar. De inicio ele dava somente instruções mais ao longe, mas observando que elas não causavam efeito ele passou a me ajudar, se posicionando atrás de mim – praticamente me abraçando – explicando a maneira que deveria segurar o taco e como batê-lo contra a minúscula bolinha branca.

_Oh sim, Edward Cullen estava me abraçando._

"_Deus, garota, pára de delirar assim, ele somente está sendo cavalheiro." _– e eis que surge a _Prazeres_ para me lembrar que ele _nunca_ terá nada comigo e acabar com a pouca alegria que estava sentindo.

Ah... quem era Prazeres? A minha maldita consciência de trinta anos, a _Estraga Prazeres_.

Com o aviso que parecia mais um zumbido dessa infeliz, mal consegui curtir a mão de Edward sobre a minha, seu corpo tonificado pelo football em contato com as minhas costas, e... _Oh. Meu. Deus._ O que é isso que estou sentindo cutucando o meu bumbum? Seria... _Oh! Deus meu._

Após sentir os efeitos da adolescência de Edward somados com os hormônios da minha adolescência, a concentração para acertar a bola no bendito buraco do mini-golfe foi quase impossível. Tudo bem que a Prazeres ficava gritando na minha cabeça que a sua er... _excitação_, era pelo fato de que eu sou uma mulher, e não pelo fato de ser eu, Bella Swan. Todavia não pude deixar de me deleitar – ou pelo menos parte de mim, a parte que dominava as emoções da minha juventude -, que Edward Cullen o garoto mais lindo, popular, talentoso da _Forks High School_, futuro jogador da Liga Nacional de Football estava ficando animado por estar me tocando.

"_Toma essa Prazeres!"_ – meu lado adolescente desdenhou meu lado mulher de trinta anos. Mas sonho meu que essa infeliz não iria se manifestar, depois de rolar os olhos desdenhou:

"_Você é patética! Isso não significa porra nenhuma." _– oh sim, a desgraçada ainda é boca suja. _Maldita_.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao décimo oitavo percurso, o _tesouro_, como a placa no inicio deste informou, Alice e Jasper, depois de suas jogadas, desapareceram, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos. Desta forma, depois de uma tacada perfeita em que ele acertou de primeira o buraco, veio me auxiliar a fazer o mesmo, e por mais que sua semi-ereção ainda cutucava meu bumbum, tentei me controlar e focar no jogo, o que acabou resultando pela primeira vez, nas quase três horas jogando, que eu acertasse de prima o buraco.

No primeiro instante, não conseguia acreditar que havia conseguido tal façanha, mas quando Edward me abraçou e me rodou no ar que caiu a minha ficha, ou melhor, consegui ficar ainda mais deslumbrada por esse incrível garoto de olhos verdes como esmeralda e belíssimos cabelos revoltos cor de bronze.

A nossa comemoração era tão intimista que uma senhora de uns setenta anos, acompanhada de seu esposo também passado de sete décadas, olhou para a nossa demonstração de felicidade e comentou com seu companheiro:

- Oh Harold, você se lembra quando éramos jovens e você me levou pela primeira vez a um mini-golfe? Foi igualzinho ao amor destas duas crianças, sem beijos, só o mais puro e inocente _amor_. – suspirou saudosa.

Acredito que tanto eu, quanto Edward, ouvimos claramente o que a bondosa senhora de cabelos como flocos de neve disse, ocasionando assim que o ruivo me colocasse rapidamente no chão, enquanto sem demoras abaixava o meu rosto, envergonhada.

Um silêncio extremamente constrangedor caiu sobre nós dois. Eu mantinha a minha cabeça abaixada, enquanto meus pés brincavam com a grama sintética do campo. Edward também mexia seus pés incomodados, contudo, não me arriscava encarar seu rosto. Só depois de dez minutos, quando um grupo de amigos alcançava o buraco dezoito, nos obrigando a desocupá-lo, que Edward falou.

- Hum... Bella? – chamou, atraindo a minha atenção ao seu rosto. – O que você acha de esperarmos Alice e Jasper no Mc Donald's? – questionou incerto.

- É... boa ideia. – murmurei.

Em um silêncio incomodo, caminhamos lado a lado até a loja do Mc Donald's que ficava dentro do mini-golfe. E assim como toda a decoração do lugar, predominava o tema pirataria, com a turma do Ronald Mc Donald trajando suas roupas costumeiras, conhecidas no mundo todo, porém com alguns aparatos com referência a temática do lugar. Não pude deixar de comparar a decoração do mesmo com a Disney – que Alice me arrastou no seu aniversário de vinte e cinco anos -, na parte dedicada ao filme Piratas do Caribe componente do parque _Magic Kingdom_, que trazia empregados vestindo exatamente iguais a Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, e outros personagens do filme.

Quando, finalmente, fomos atendidos na longa fila no caixa da lanchonete Edward rapidamente ordenou: um Big Mac, um _Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese_, fritas e refrigerante grande. Definitivamente me impressionei com o seu apetite, digno de Emmett, mas nunca imaginei dele. Talvez fosse coisa de jogador de football com suas dietas de carboidratos, proteínas, e etc.

Entretanto eu – que estava com uma fome inacreditável – escolhi um _Premium Crispy Chicken Classic_, fritas e refrigerante médio. Com a bandeja com nossos pedidos em mãos, seguimos ainda em silêncio até uma das mesas das quais desfrutamos de nossos lanches no mais absoluto silêncio, somente observando a movimentação ao nosso redor.

Fora só quando Edward terminou seus dois hambúrgueres e eu meu sanduiche que Alice e Jasper apareceram na lanchonete, totalmente ofegantes e lábios inchados. Tanto Edward como eu olhamos curiosos para os recém-chegados, mas ambos simplesmente deram de ombros e foram para o caixa ordenar seus pedidos. Imediatamente, eu e o irmão mais velho da baixinha nos encaramos e sem dizer qualquer palavra explodimos em risadas.

- Os dois não sabem nem disfarçar. – afirmei, em meio a gargalhadas.

- São dois tolos apaixonados. – concordou Edward gargalhando da mesma forma que eu. Quando a jovem Cullen e o jovem Whitlock voltaram à mesa, não resistimos às brincadeiras aos dois, especulando tudo o que poderia ter causado, para a raiva de Alice e a vergonha de Jasper.

Já se passavam das oito da noite quando deixamos o interior do Mc Donald's e íamos para o estacionamento onde Edward havia colocado o seu carro quando chegamos. A viagem de uma hora de Port Angels até Forks foi feita em silêncio, ou pelo menos para os ocupantes dos bancos da frente. Alice e Jasper conversavam baixinho, enquanto Edward e eu ouvíamos com atenção um rock clássico da década de setenta.

Fora somente quando adentrávamos os limites da cidade, que Jasper falou em um tom de voz mais alto, especialmente para que todos pudessem ouvir.

- Edward, será que você pode me deixar primeiro em casa? – inquiriu o loiro.

- Poder eu posso, mas por que? – questionou confuso o ruivo.

- Er... hum... – começou Jasper, mas logo foi interrompido por Alice.

- Porque o Jazz gostaria de me levar em casa. – explanou atraindo a atenção minha, que virei meu rosto para encará-los frente a frente, e a de Edward pelo retrovisor central – que notei por causa dos olhos verdes esmeraldinos de Alice desafiar iguais os do irmão.

- Ok, mas quero ver Alice em casa, ou pelo menos na frente de casa quando eu chegar lá. – sentenciou Edward.

- Oh! Obrigado Edward, ela estará lá quando você chegar. – afirmou Jasper sorrindo brilhantemente para o amigo.

O caminho até a residência dos Hale, onde Jasper estava morando, foi feito com rapidez. Afinal, numa cidade do tamanho de Forks passar por todos os lugares dela era como piscar os olhos. Com breves despedidas, Alice e Jasper pularam do Volvo de Edward e correram para uma grande motocicleta preta que Jasper guiava, fugindo um pouco da sua cultura sulista com grandes caminhonetes.

Quando a mestre dos magos, aka Alice Cullen lançou um olhar ferino para Edward, esse se convenceu que deveria deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos e levar-me para casa.

- Você curte bandas no estilo de _The Clash_? – questionou quebrando o silêncio quando _London Calling_ começou a tocar no rádio do carro um minuto depois.

- Sim. Muito. – respondi com um sorriso, enquanto cantava o refrão da música.

- Você tem um gosto musical bastante... _peculiar_, para não dizer eclético. – comentou com um sorriso torto. – De _boy band_ a _punk rock_, você definitivamente é uma caixinha de surpresas.

Sorri torto.

- Nada demais, só que... – tomei uma respiração profunda. – Acredito que devemos ter músicas para cada momento, para cada estado de espírito nosso. Alguns destes momentos necessitam daquela baladinha clichê de _boys band_ ou então daqueles grandes clássicos americanos, outros do fervor da rebeldia que o _rock_, o _indie_, o alternativo proporciona. Sabe, um equilíbrio. – dei de ombros.

- Você realmente não parece com as outras garotas de dezessete anos. – anuiu distraidamente. Ampliei meu sorriso.

- E você não se parece com os outros irmãos mais velhos. – provoquei.

- Eu não tive escolha! – defendeu-se. – Você sabe muito bem como Alice é, se eu dissesse não ela faria um escândalo, ou então começaria a terceira guerra. – ri de sua explicação.

- Você tem razão. – concordei, no mesmo instante que ele parava na frente da casa dos meus pais.

- Em casa. – Edward murmurou ligeiramente desanimado.

- É... em casa. – concordei, me preparando para sair do carro. – Obrigada pelo dia Edward, me diverti muito, e desculpa por ser um desastre no mini-golfe.

- Não foi nada, eu também me diverti. – sorriu torto.

- É isso então. Te vejo segunda na escola. – despedi-me constrangida saindo rapidamente do carro.

- Uhum. Na escola. – repetiu Edward vagamente.

À passos lentos comecei a caminhar para a porta de casa, uma leve garoa, típica de Forks começou a cair sobre meus ombros, umedecendo meu cabelo. Edward provavelmente estava longe, possivelmente perto de sua casa. Seu carro do ano, novíssimo, mal produzia algum ruído, por isso não o notei desaparecendo na rua escura e úmida da minha casa. De alguma maneira bizarra me sentia mal, era como se tivesse deixado de dizer algo a Edward, ou então de me despedir mais adequadamente dele, com um abraço ou um beijo.

"_E você iria abraçar e dar um beijo no garoto? Acorda! Ele com toda a certeza iria se assustar queridinha. Se liga Isabella!"_ – desdenhou a Prazeres, como sempre; contudo nem mesmo seu desprazer fez com que eu mudasse meu ânimo, estava muito concentrada no meu próprio drama adolescente.

Três dias com dezessete anos outra vez e já estou tendo crises com meu próprio drama adolescente. _Merda de vida_.

Estava tão submersa em minha própria autoflagelação, que demorou alguns longos segundos para me dar conta que Edward estava chamando meu nome, vindo em minha direção. Estanquei a alguns poucos metros da porta de casa, surpresa por ele ter saído de seu carro e vir até ali, no mínimo deveria ter esquecido algo em seu reluzente Volvo prateado.

- Bella! – exclamou, parando alguns centímetros de onde eu estava.

- Edward? – questionei surpresa, por vê-lo tão próximo de mim. – Esqueci algo em seu carro?

- Esqueceu algo? – repetiu confuso. – Oh, não! – rapidamente me tranqüilizou. – Eu só... er... queria te fazer uma pergunta.

- _Pergunta_? – questionei atordoada.

- É... nada demais... algo que eu... hum... gostaria de saber. – deu de ombros, ensaiando um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

- Ok – assenti. -, pergunte então. – sorri apologética.

- É... hum... er... você quer ser _meu par_ para o baile de _Homecoming_?

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Hey meus amorecos!_

_Ownnnn... Edward chamando a Bella para ir com ele no baile, que coisa mais fofa, não? *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Eu sei que vocês querem logo um beijo entre os dois, mas vai demorar isso... vou tentar seguir ao máximo a forma adolescente da época, mas terá beijo em breve – se vermos assim._

_Claro que a Rose não ia dar para trás no encontro com Emmett, ela somente estava com medo, insegura, mas a Super Bella veio ao seu auxílio. E Alice e Jasper? Será que já estão se pegando loucamente? *KKKKKKKKK* E a Prazeres? Eu precisava um nome para a Bella dar para sua consciência de 30 anos e Estraga Prazeres soou tão perfeito! \o/_

_E agora, será que Bella vai aceitar ir ao Homecoming com o Edward? O que irá reservar nos dias antecedentes ao baile? Será que algo irá atrapalhá-los? Cenas dos próximos capítulos..._

_Obrigada por entenderem a demora, por lerem, e nos vemos em breve com a resposta desse pedido! ;D_

_Amo muito todos vocês!_

_E antes que eu esqueça: Um 2011 maravilhoso para todo mundo!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Hey pipou! Um maravilhoso 2011 para todo mundo! _

_Eu estava morreeeeeeeendo de saudades de __**TEENAGE DREAM. **__Sério, essa fic tem uma magia que eu não sei explicar. Talvez porque ela seja bem leve, sem dramas, mas mesmo assim consegue te prender tanto. Quer dizer, não deixa de ser um drama adolescente, mas não é do tipo que te causa sofrimento, choro, raiva, vontade de arrancar os cabelos, desistir de ler. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Bem... Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu fico aqui feito uma louca dando risadas, suspirando e achando tudo muito fofo. hahahaha_

_Dá licença Emmett e Rose, Jasper e Alice, mas o Edward e a Bella são muito cute *-* Ounnn. Me arrepiei na parte que a Bella está se olhando no espelho, perdida em pensamentos, e ouve a buzina, indo até a janela, visualizando o famoso Volvo prateado! É como voltar no tempo, já tive todas essas sensações adolescentes e fico tão nostálgica, não sei mais o que é isso rsrsrs. E ri alto quando a Bella saiu de casa, vendo Jasper, Edward, Emmett... e Alice lixando as unhas. Isso soa tão Alice! _

_Genteeee. E no mini-golfe? Edward abraçando a Bella por trás... ela sentindo algo tocar seu bumbum! Edward estava excitado! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Eu-eu-eu... A Prazeres se mordeu! .Deus. Acho que eu também estou regredindo. HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS. Pena que ele ainda é tão tímido. Mas claro, é 1997, deixa o garoto ir devagar. Ansiosa pelo Homecoming ;)_

_Só Teenage Dream faz isso comigo. Me deixa vyada! rsrsrs Eu AMEI esse capítulo, e tenho certeza que vocês também. Como sempre nossa querida autora com a sua escrita impecável, __riqueza de detalhes e imaginação além das nossas expectativas.__ Valeu a demora. Mas claro, entendemos CAROL. Fim de ano é assim mesmo! Tempo zero. Parabéns por Teenage Dream. Não adianta, eu tenho que puxar o saco da Drama Queen! _

_E aos leitores, um simples pedido: DEIXEM REVIEWS! Vocês são o combustível da Carol. _

_Beijos da Patti _

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	8. Noite das Garotas

Disclaimer:**TWILIGHT **_não me pertence, muito menos a música _**TEENAGE DREAM**_, porém todo esse universo adolescente de 1997 que acontece aqui, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey amores..._

_Como todos estão? É eu sei... sou uma autora relapsa e fiquei sem atualizar isso aqui por um mês, mas juro não era a minha intenção, foi simplesmente por que exigiram (inclusive a beta, dona Patti) que eu escrevesse __**JUST JUSTICE**__, ao invés deste capítulo. Juro que comecei a escrever este capítulo, mas parei para ler um livro e depois fui viajar de férias, mas voltei e aqui estou eu atualizando __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ e para a felicidade geral de todos que lêem, essa semana eu vou postar 3, sim TRÊS capítulos disso aqui. Este e mais dois, então esperem, porque o que o que vocês mais querem nesta fic está se encaminhando para acontecer!_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, comentou – ou não, favoritou, recomendou ou colocou em alerta; vocês são incríveis! E são esses pequenos gestos de vocês que me motivam todos os dias. __**OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Chega de enrolação e vamos ao capítulo, espero que vocês se divirtam! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 08 – **Noite das Garotas

.

_Para tudo_.

Quer dizer, para o mundo que eu quero descer.

Esse meu sonho adolescente é muito, mas muito audacioso. Sim, me convenci que isto é um sonho, afinal _nunca_ na vida real Edward me convidaria para ser seu par no baile de _Homecoming._ E se isso aqui é mesmo um sonho, posso me dar o luxo de fazer o que bem quiser, certo?

_Claro_.

Sorri maliciosa internamente.

- Bella? – chamou-me Edward incerto, me fitando com seus incríveis olhos verdes esmeraldinos.

- Oi? – disse reflexivamente, sendo tirada da minha própria contemplação.

- Você ouviu a minha pergunta? – pediu duvidoso. – De ser meu par... hum... er... no _Homecoming_? – questionou outra vez.

Sorri timidamente, tanto pela incerteza de Edward, quanto pela minha timidez. Eu não sabia como responder... quer dizer, se eu ficar muito animada poderia assustá-lo, se eu ficar meio desanimada ele poderia achar que eu não queria ir, somente estava aceitando por piedade. Como deveria proceder?

Optei pelo meio termo.

- Hum... baile... dançar... – murmurei vacilante.

- Nós não precisamos dançar se você não quiser, mas eu sou um bom condutor. – respondeu rapidamente devido a minha hesitação, sorrindo torto.

Mordisquei meu lábio, em um gesto tão meu que é um misto de expectativa e nervosismo.

- Então? – incentivou, quando continuei muda.

Sorri largamente.

- Eu adoraria ser seu par no Baile de Boas Vindas. – respondi acima de um sussurro, ficando completamente vermelha.

- Hum... desculpa, mas não ouvi. O que você disse Bella? – inquiriu Edward ligeiramente nervoso, analisando clinicamente meu rosto.

"_Por que isso tem que ser tão difícil? Se isso é um sonho, é suposto tudo ser mais fácil, certo?"_ – me questionei internamente, fechando meus olhos e tomando uma respiração profunda.

"_Vamos lá Isabella, é só responder a mesma coisa, mas agora em um tom de voz humanamente audível."_ – comandei a mim mesma, respirando fundo mais uma vez.

Lentamente abri meus olhos, encontrando a espetacular face de querubim de Edward, com seus belíssimos olhos verdes me encarando com uma intensidade perturbadora. Naquele segundo, eu sabia que não devia temer nada. Ele estava ali para mim, esperando uma resposta minha.

Este sempre foi meu sonho, por que agora eu hesitava tanto?

Tirando uma coragem estrangeira, repeti mais uma vez a minha resposta. Desta vez, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

- Eu adoraria ser seu par no Baile de Boas Vindas. – imediatamente senti minhas bochechas esquentando, enquanto Edward ampliava de maneira proibida seu sorriso torto.

- Certo... hum... eu vou comprar nossos convites então. – comentou com um sorriso largo que não se desvanecia de seu rosto.

- Você quer que eu te ajude com isso? – questionei.

- Com o quê? – perguntou ofendido. – Com a compra dos convites? – concordei com a cabeça. – Não precisa Bella, sei que você terá que gastar com hum... er... seu vestido, apesar que você fica linda de calça jeans e camiseta de bandas. – elogiou, tingindo as suas bochechas de vermelho, enquanto as minhas intensificavam a cor rubra.

- Er... obrigada. – agradeci timidamente.

- Não por isso. Bom... eu devo ir, já é tarde... Emmett e o xerife Swan daqui a alguns minutos vão começar a me caçar por não te devolver na hora certa. – divertiu-se, porém um tanto sério.

- Hum... não acredito nisso.

- Não duvide, seu irmão e seu pai podem ser bastante ciumentos. – sentenciou. – De qualquer maneira, boa noite Bella. Nos vemos na escola segunda. – despediu-se já caminhando de volta para o seu carro.

- Boa noite Edward. – me despedi, enquanto ele entrava no carro com seu sensual sorriso torto.

"_Como pode? Um menino de dezoito anos ter um sorriso e um poder de sedução assim? Deveria ser proibido."_ – ponderei.

Mal notei quando o Volvo prateado acelerou e desapareceu pela rua escura da minha casa. O estado de felicidade que me encontrava não permitia sequer que eu percebesse as coisas ao meu redor. E fora esse estado de euforia que me levou a soltar um grito extremamente alto, contudo, perfeitamente de uma adolescente apaixonada em frente da minha casa.

- AGHHHHH!

Sim, eu literalmente fechei meus punhos próximos ao meu rosto, enquanto gritava e tremia de tamanha felicidade. Quando foi que virei uma adolescente tão típica?

Assustei-me quando a porta de minha casa abriu de súbito, aparecendo um Emmett sem camisa e com feições preocupadas em seu rosto.

- Está tudo bem, Bells? – questionou preocupadamente.

- Melhor impossível, irmãozinho. – respondi animadamente, dando um ligeiro pulinho e beijando-o na bochecha antes de entrar em casa literalmente saltitando. Só consegui vislumbrar o rosto de Emmett confuso, mas não tinha possibilidade que eu explicasse o que tinha acontecido. Hoje sem dúvidas fora o melhor dia da minha vida.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Domingo se passou sem nenhuma novidade, a não ser a minha felicidade palpável que fizeram meus pais e Emmett me questionarem o que havia comigo. E todas às vezes respondia com um: _"algo que um passarinho verde me contou"_.

Segunda despontou promissora assim como fora o final de semana. Alice estava mais elétrica do que nunca e Rosalie veio me fazer um questionário sobre as preferências de Emmett. Edward trocou poucas palavras comigo, mas mesmo assim todas as vezes que nos vimos seu sorriso torto era lançado para mim e uma piscadela era acompanhada.

Se for possível, eu estava mais apaixonada do que nunca por Edward. Nem mesmo as provocações de Tanya à tarde, durante o treino das _cheerios, _fez com que meu estado de torpor se esvaísse.

Terça era dia de dois tempos de Biologia, o que significava que ficaria um tempo demasiadamente longo ao lado de Edward. E apesar da exigência de silêncio do professor, o Senhor Banner, Edward e eu passamos os cem minutos, que eram reservados para aquela aula, trocando bilhetinhos.

Era engraçado como as coisas eram fáceis entre nós. Parecia que sempre fomos amigos. Tínhamos gostos parecidos e às vezes divergíamos em determinados assuntos, mas por fim aceitávamos as diferenças um do outro. Em alguns casos, éramos extremamente aleatórios, falando de coisas sem o menor sentido. Definitivamente, se eu não estivesse já apaixonada por Edward, eu iria me apaixonar. Era maravilhoso tê-lo como amigo e parceiro de Biologia.

Durante a semana nada mudou. A não ser, é claro, que essa nova amizade entre Edward e eu atraiu a atenção das _plastics, _e vire e mexe as ouvia cochichando alguma coisa. Poderia apostar que era sobre mim. Tanya como sempre continuava me tratando mal, mas tinha algo no olhar dela que me deixava preocupada, só não sabia exatamente o que.

Alice, apesar de continuar eufórica, se esquivava com demasiada maestria das perguntas sobre Jasper. Eles estavam próximos – como todo o colégio logo percebeu -, mas algo que chamou e muito a minha atenção, é que eles não pareciam ou se tratavam como um casal. Era algo mais como eu e Edward, _amigos_. Não sei o que isso significava, e a baixinha, Mestre dos Magos, não estava nem um pouco disposta a dizer o que era, ou o que tinha acontecido entre os dois quando deixaram Edward e eu sozinhos no mini-golfe ou quando o loiro a levou para casa. Sinceramente isso me frustrava, mas não podia exigir nada, porque também não contava nada sobre o que se passou e passava entre mim e seu irmão.

Os treinos de líder de torcida a cada dia ficavam mais fáceis. Era no mínimo irônico como eu estava me dando bem neste aspecto, parecia que havia nascido para aquilo – quer dizer, ainda tinha algumas dificuldades com as acrobacias, mas a minha melhora nelas eram visíveis, para a felicidade de Rosalie que era como uma mãe de felicidade por sua cria conseguir algo.

Em uma semana vivendo neste sonho que mais parecia uma realidade alternativa, a minha popularidade ainda era algo que me intrigava, principalmente por conta daqueles que assim como eu era antes, são invisíveis. Estes viviam me parando no corredor, me parabenizando pela mudança, ou dando apoio a mim pelas minhas atitudes ou falando alguma coisa que me motivasse a continuar assim.

Alistair parecia ser o membro de honra desse meu novo fã-clube. Todo dia deixava bilhetes com mensagens positivas em meu armário. Ele era um bom amigo, e algo no meu íntimo me dizia que deveria ajudá-lo, já que ele ainda se encontrava trancado no próprio armário.

Ah, sim, ele é gay.

Outra coisa estranha dessa popularidade era que, do dia para noite, além de passar a ser imitada por algumas meninas, outras passaram a me odiar. Tudo porque de repente, do nada, eu havia entrado para o radar dos meninos. Era algo embaraçoso e principalmente nojento o que alguns deles falavam para mim. Os membros da equipe de natação eram os piores, sempre com comentários que definitivamente fariam a minha bisavó revirar no caixão, seguido de perto pelos membros da equipe de basquete e de atletismo, que eram tão vulgares, que eu pensava sinceramente em contar a Emmett para que este desse uma boa surra nestes folgados.

Os comentários menos agressivos, e mais respeitosos, vinham da principal equipe da FHS, o time de football. Não sei se era porque meu irmão era membro ou se era porque a maioria tinha uma namorada entre as _cheerios_, mas era definitivamente um dos motivos que fazia com que me sentisse bem ao lado deles.

Quer dizer a não ser ao lado de Jacob Black, que assim como todos os garotos da escola passou a me notar.

Primeiro começou com olhares que praticamente me despiam; depois com cumprimentos e brincadeiras bobas no corredor. Porém, depois que me viu conversando com Edward, ele simplesmente começou a se impor a mim, querendo ser meu amigo, puxando conversas estúpidas e sem sentido. Mas talvez o pior momento foi quando ele me pediu para ir ao baile de _Homecoming_ com ele, e eu, claro, disse _não_.

O moreno de feições típicas das tribos indígenas norte-americanas tinha pele avermelhada, olhos e cabelos negros como a noite. Era alto para a sua idade – dezessete anos -, e tinha músculos definidos – por conta dos treinos de football. Jacob era bonito, não podia negar, mas ele tinha algo que me fazia temer. A sede de vingança marcava o seu olhar, assim como a clara inveja de Edward. Ele parecia querer tudo o que Edward tinha, custe o que custar. E parecia que a aproximação entre o ruivo e eu era algo que o perturbava, tanto que inesperadamente ele e seu pai, Billy Black – parceiro do meu pai na polícia de Forks –, apareciam com muito mais frequência à nossa casa para jantar ou então para assistir algum jogo que passava na televisão, para o desgosto de Emmett, minha mãe – Renée – e o meu, que limitava a nossa intimidade em casa.

Não demorou a Alice, Rosalie e Angela perceberem as intenções do moreno comigo. E nenhuma das três deixava que eu andasse sozinha pela escola, tudo para impossibilitar qualquer avanço de Jacob. Outro que parecia disposto a acabar de qualquer maneira com os avanços do moreno era Edward. Seja nos intervalos de aula, ou nos intervalos de almoço, ele sempre trocava uma palavra comigo por mais dispensável que fosse. Sinceramente eu estava gostando dessa atenção dele, mas depois de um dia inteiro falando trinta e cinco vezes _'oi'_ a ele, eu comecei a ficar irritada. Era como se o ruivo tivesse marcando território.

"_Marcando território?" _– desdenhou a Prazeres. Fazia tempo que essa desgraçada não aparecia. _"Por acaso além da atrofiação de sua idade seu cérebro também atrofiou queridinha? Será que você não percebeu que Edward Cullen está te tratando somente como um projeto de caridade?"_ – provocou.

Sinceramente eu duvidava que essa infeliz fosse a minha consciência. Ela mais parecia uma típica bruxa de um conto de fadas da Disney, afirmando com toda a certeza que o meu eu adolescente era uma merda, um fracasso. Se ela realmente for a minha consciência de trinta anos que acaba com o sonho de uma adolescente por ser tão mesquinha, eu devo imediatamente procurar um psiquiatra para me tratar quando voltar ao normal, porque com certeza entrarei na menopausa totalmente frustrada.

"_Não! Eu estou tão paranóica com tudo que já estou pensando em menopausa! Por Deus, Isabella! Seja racional!" _– minha mente comandou autoritária.

E foi por causa do Jacob-_tracker_ que Alice intimou eu, Rosalie e Angela para uma noite do pijama em sua casa na sexta-feira. A loira ficou irritadíssima, porque teria um encontro com Emmett àquela noite. Mas Alice, com seus indiscutíveis e maldosos olhos de cachorro pidão, conseguiu convencê-la tão rápido que parecia mágica. Angela ficou extremamente feliz por ser incluída em nosso grupo. Eu, bem, eu estava dividida com o meu sentimento. Ao mesmo tempo em que passar uma noite com as meninas seria fantástico, fazia muito, mas muito tempo que não fazia isso, e as únicas participantes eram eu e Alice. Entretanto, passar a noite na grande casa dos Cullen era ter que ficar sob o mesmo teto que Edward, possivelmente o encontrando quando tivesse descendo para ir tomar café ou no meio da noite quando fosse buscar um copo d'água.

Contudo consegui me convencer que não seria tão ruim. Talvez Edward fosse para a casa de um amigo, ou então ficasse trancado em seu quarto exatamente como ele fazia na minha outra realidade, ouvindo música extremamente alta ou então jogando vídeo-game. Provavelmente as chances de encontrá-lo naquela imensa casa eram iguais a zero: _impossíveis_.

E foi com esse pensamento em mente que arrumei as minhas coisas para ir à casa dos Cullen depois que cheguei do treino das líderes de torcida. Alice disse que iríamos jantar em sua casa, que Esme, sua mãe, estava empolgada por nos ter lá e por conta disto estava preparando um banquete mexicano – comida preferida de Alice – para nós.

Uma muda de roupa, pijama, meus CDs dos Backstreet Boys, escova de dentes e de cabelo, e alguns artigos de higiene pessoal se encontravam dentro de minha bolsa. Minutos depois de terminar, ouvi a buzina da BMW de Rosalie em frente de casa. Despedindo-me rapidamente de meus pais e Emmett, corri para o carro onde já se encontrava a loira e Angela.

- Pronta para ir? – inquiriu a loira.

- Prontíssima! – exclamei num claro misto de nervosismo e ansiedade.

- Então vamos antes que seu irmão venha me persuadir a sair com ele hoje. – disse divertida, dando uma ligeira piscadela, mas não tirando o olhar para a janela da sala em que Emmett nos observava.

- Rose? – chamou Angela, minutos depois enquanto eu e ela riamos da cara de boba apaixonada de Rosalie.

- Sim? – respondeu a loira sem tirar o olhar da janela onde Emmett estava a encarando.

- Podemos ir? – incentivou. – Alice está nos esperando.

Definitivamente citar o nome de Alice fez com que Rosalie saísse do seu transe. Como se ver, até a menção do nome da diabólica daquela Mestre dos Magos fazia a mais apaixonada das adolescentes sair do transe.

- Sim, claro. – afirmou, piscando seus olhos seguidas vezes, provavelmente para afastar a imagem de Emmett deles. – Vamos.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma que a trilha sonora do carro de Rosalie fosse Spice Girls, e foi menos surpresa ainda que eu, Rose e Angela cantamos em alto e bom som as músicas pelo breve caminho que durou menos de dez minutos até a mansão Cullen. Alice já nos esperava impacientemente em frente à porta de entrada.

- Finalmente! – exclamou quando saímos do carro. – Já estava pensando em ligar para as Forças Armadas.

Nós três rolamos os olhos diante do exagero da pequena, mas fora uma voz de sinos que disse o que se passava por nossas cabeças.

- Menos Alice. – disse Edward. – Você falou que combinaram as sete, e ainda falta cinco para as sete. Larga de ser ansiosa assim! Não é a toa que você nasceu de sete meses. – provocou a irmã.

- Cala boca, Edward! – vociferou, com um bico, fazendo com que todos ríssemos, inclusive um Edward suado e agora sem camisa que a abraçava.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Como esse menino podia ser tão bonito assim? Se existia uma fila para beleza eu poderia apostar que ele entrou nela pelo menos um milhão de vezes antes, porque olha... a sua beleza era algo ultrajante.

- Ew, Edward! – protestou Alice, afastando-se do irmão. – Que nojo! Você está todo suado e eu acabei de sair do banho.

Fora a vez de Edward rolar os olhos.

- Menos drama Alice. – disse cansado. – Oi meninas. Oi Bella. – nos cumprimentou, fazendo com que eu enrubescesse uns três tons de vermelho, fazendo com que Alice e Rosalie se segurassem para não rir.

- Oi Edward. – murmurei timidamente.

- Edward vá tomar um banho, ou senão, juro, obrigo a mamãe a te colocar para dormir naquela sua maldita casa da árvore. – comandou Alice.

- Você não faria isso – disse lentamente Edward. -, por mais que eu ame a minha casa na árvore, não acho que seria uma boa ideia eu dormir nela durante a tempestade que irá cair essa noite.

- _Tempestade_? – interveio Rosalie.

Ah sim, se tinha algo que tanto a Rosalie adolescente, quanto a Rosalie adulta de trinta anos tinha medo era tempestade. Era um medo tão crônico que nem mesmo os inúmeros tratamentos que esta fez para que abrandasse ou sumisse adiantaram. Quem sofria com esse medo paranóico era Emmett, apesar de que ele afirmava ter criado uma técnica perfeita para fazer com que ela não se preocupasse com os raios, trovões, ventos ou a água. Eles não revelavam que técnica era essa, mas poderia afirmar com certeza absoluta que essa técnica, nada mais era do que sexo, já que pareciam mais dois coelhos do que humanos quando se tratava deste assunto.

- Não deve ser nada muito assustador Rose. Acredito que Forks nem vai ser muito afetada se comparado a Port Angeles ou La Push. – respondeu solidariamente Edward.

- Espero. – disse temerosa a loira, olhando para o céu. – Será que podemos entrar Allie? – pediu.

- Claro! – exclamou Alice, dando um olhar irritado ao irmão, que somente deu de ombros antes de entrar na casa e sumir de nossas vistas. – Não fica preocupada Rose, você sabe como Edward é idiota às vezes, ele só está te provocando, querendo chamar a atenção. – sorriu apologética.

A casa dos Cullen mantinha a mesmíssima decoração que as minhas lembranças de adolescente mantinham. Os móveis de madeira escura, contrastando com as paredes brancas e as cortinas pálidas. O sofá de couro branco era iluminado de maneira exótica pela luz crepuscular que entrava por uma das janelas que iam do teto ao chão. O imponente piano ébano pertencente a Edward – como Alice há muito tempo havia me contado – ainda ficava no canto extremo da sala, em uma área circular em um nível mais alto. Imediatamente minha mente fantasiou com o garoto de cabelos bronzes tocando uma música que havia composto ali. Sorri com este pensamento.

Alice nos guiou até o seu quarto, indicando para Angela – que nunca havia ido ali – o que era o que. O quarto da baixinha era lindo, definitivamente um quarto de princesa. Rosa e branco, com uma imensa cama de casal, prateleiras e mais prateleiras com bichinhos de pelúcia e bonecas de porcelana dos mais diversos países. Sua escrivaninha tinha um computador – que parecia recém adquirido -, um aparelho de som, alguns CDs e livros, e uma infinidade de _post-its_ das mais diversas cores e estilos, assim como muitas canetas coloridas. As duas portas brancas indicavam o closet e o banheiro de Alice. Angela se acomodou na imensa poltrona de estampa listrada rosa e branca próxima a cama, enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira do computador e Alice e Rosalie se jogavam na imensa cama.

Ficamos um bom tempo no quarto de Alice falando sobre nada. Segundo ela, sua mãe estava terminando de preparar o nosso jantar e não queria ninguém zanzando pela cozinha. Óbvio que se tratando de um grupo de quatro meninas não tardou muito para que o nosso assunto fosse _meninos_.

Angela foi a primeira a falar sobre Ben, um garoto magricela e alto de cabelos negros desalinhados e olhos cinzas, que jogava no time junto com Emmett e Edward por exigência de seu pai, cuja verdadeira paixão era a fotografia, onde Angela o havia conhecido. Segundo ela, eles ainda não haviam se declarado, ou saído para um encontro. Contudo flertavam um com o outro descaradamente, mas que não demoraria muito para eles terem um encontro.

Rosalie foi a segunda a falar sobre o assunto. E não foi nenhuma surpresa que já na sua primeira frase começasse a declamar sua paixão por Emmett. A loira não privou em elogios e detalhes sobre o que aconteceu em seu primeiro encontro com meu irmão. E quando descreveu o beijo que ambos partilharam na quarta-feira, depois do cinema, quando ele a acompanhou até a sua casa, eu pude sentir as fagulhas de desejo e amor que cresciam entre eles.

Já Alice, ao falar sobre Jasper, foi mais sonhadora do que realista. Algo extremamente estranho, uma vez que na minha concepção os dois partilhavam certa intimidade, afinal eles já haviam se beijado pelo menos uma vez, quando sumiram no mini-golfe. Quando questionei Alice sobre isso, ela por pouco não se esquivou, contudo, Esme, sua mãe, nos chamou para jantar.

Esme era uma mulher com um rosto em formato de coração, cabelos caramelos com fios bronzes, olhos verdes claríssimos e feições extremamente bondosas. Além, é claro, da beleza quase sobrenatural da progenitora de Edward e Alice. Ela estava elegante, apesar de ser uma sexta-feira e estar em casa. Esme Cullen estava vestida com uma calça preta e uma camisa de seda vermelha, maquiada e cabelos bem penteados. Era como uma daquelas donas de casa dos filmes de Hollywood, nem mesmo parecia que havia passado um longo tempo na cozinha preparando os mais diversos pratos da culinária mexicana.

O pai de Edward e Alice, o doutor Carlisle Cullen, médico chefe do Hospital Geral de Forks era um dos homens mais lindos que já vi na minha vida. E isso inclui: George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp, e qualquer outro ator de Hollywood que seja perfeito. Seus cabelos loiros claríssimos escondiam os fios brancos de sua idade, seus olhos verdes eram idênticos aos dos filhos, esmeralda. Sua pele era pálida, e reluzia contra a luz, assim como a de Edward. Seu rosto mostrava os sinais da idade, contudo não era nada preocupante. Era fácil notar a similaridade entre Edward e seu pai. Ambos tinham a mesma altura, o mesmo porte físico, e até o mesmo formato do rosto.

Eu poderia apostar que Carlisle Cullen era excepcionalmente lindo quando tinha a idade de seu filho. Não é a toa que ele e Esme estão juntos desde o colegial, e ainda hoje apaixonados.

O jantar temático, apesar de ter a companhia de Esme, Carlisle e Edward, se passou divertidíssimo. Os Cullen faziam diversas brincadeiras entre si, e na maioria das vezes incluindo a mim, Rose e Angela. Mas o ponto alto de todo jantar, fora Edward sentado ao meu lado, comendo nachos e tacos com tamanha sensualidade e às vezes oferecendo um pedaço para mim.

Mas nenhuma foi tão sensual – se é que posso afirmar isso – quando Edward comeu _Chilli Beans _comigo. Possivelmente ele estava fazendo aquilo para me provocar, mas afirmo que em toda a minha vida, nunca quis tanto ser um objeto inanimado – um garfo – como naquele momento. Claro que não foi nenhuma surpresa que eu me engasgasse com a comida, por sorte havia um médico bem diante de mim, a postos para ajudar em qualquer dificuldade.

Resumo da história: tive que encerrar a minha noite de comida mexicana mais cedo e me enclausurar no quarto de Alice para descansar por um tempo, sendo impossibilitada de continuar visualizando Edward comendo _Chilli_. _Maldição de uma vida._

Não demorou para que as meninas viessem me fazer companhia, e começarem a tagarelar meninices. Após a refeição regada à pimenta, Alice parecia muito mais inquieta do que normalmente é, atropelando Angela e Rosalie quando estas estavam contando algo. A desenvoltura de Alice fora tanto, que ela acabou nos confessando que quando desapareceu com Jasper no dia do mini-golfe, foi porque os dois tinham ido à sorveteria para dar privacidade a mim e Edward.

E quem, assim como eu, esperava uma historia eletrizante da baixinha sobre o que aconteceu naquela sorveteria, ficaria decepcionado. O fato dos lábios dela e de Jasper estarem inchados aquele dia, nada mais era porque ambos competiram – infantilmente – quem conseguia engolir mais bolas de sorvete. Não tinha o porquê duvidar de Alice, ainda mais quando Rose disse que Jasper adquiriu um resfriado, principalmente porque suas amídalas incharam a ponto de que ele não conseguisse falar durante a semana.

Claro que após a confissão de Alice, foi a minha vez de falar – ou as três não me dariam paz. A minha paixão secreta por Edward, não era tão secreta assim. Pelo que Angela disse, muita gente já havia percebido que eu tinha uma queda por ele, o que por muito tempo fora motivo de piada entre as _plastics_, mas desde que Edward havia se tornado meu _'amigo'_, Tanya estava enfurecida. As três afirmaram com uma certeza quase que paranóica que estava acontecendo algo com Edward e que ele estava tão interessado em mim como eu estava nele.

Ou como Rosalie disse: _"Vocês parecem magneticamente ligados. Um se move, o outro também. É bizarro."_

Alice afirmou que Edward estava estranho nos últimos dias, lhe perguntando coisas que meninas gostavam e vez ou outra citando meu nome, ou perguntando algo sobre mim. Ela também contou que pela primeira vez desde que ingressaram no _High School,_ foi a primeira vez que Edward não lhe pediu ajuda para o par no baile de _Homecoming_, afirmando que já tinha um, mas que se recusava a contar a Alice.

Foi com grande timidez que confessei as três que Edward havia me convidado para ser seu par no _Homecoming_. Óbvio que as próximas duas horas, Alice, Rosalie e Angela, ficaram fantasiando o que aconteceria no baile e como cada uma de nós iríamos vestidas.

Como não estava participando muito do assunto, e também porque corsages, sedas, chiffon, tomara de caia, saias e saltos não era lá muito meu assunto favorito, disse às três que iria até a cozinha buscar um copo de água e que logo voltaria.

Vestindo o meu pijama, que na verdade era um shorts-doll de seda lilás, curto e decotado, desci as escadas da imensa casa dos Cullen. Quando terminei os degraus, um forte raio, seguido de um trovão ressoou, fazendo com que a luz de alguns abajures na sala da casa se apagassem.

"_Ótimo, acabou a energia. Estou vendo eu, o desastre ambulante, subindo essas escadas para voltar ao quarto de Alice. Foda-se a minha vida."_

Tateando as paredes para evitar cair, e vislumbrando o caminho em meio aos raios que iluminavam o andar térreo da casa, consegui chegar à cozinha. Felizmente alguns copos limpos estavam sobre a bancada. Peguei um destes e segui para a geladeira para enchê-lo de água. Estava com tanta sede – provavelmente por causa da pimenta ingerida no jantar – que literalmente virei no mínimo uns quatro copos de água.

Estava tão distraída e com os pensamentos límpidos que mal ouvi alguém se aproximando, só percebendo quando esta pessoa colocou suavemente sua mão sobre meu ombro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui no meio da noite, Bella? – a voz serena e suave de Edward questionou, sem sequer me assustar.

- Água. – respondi, virando o último gole do meu copo. – Vim beber água, mas já estou voltando para o quarto. – disse, colocando o copo sobre a bancada e começando a me afastar.

Foi inesperado quando Edward segurou meu pulso não permitindo que eu me afastasse.

- Eu... eu... eu queria te mostrar uma coisa. – sussurrou timidamente.

- Agora? – perguntei surpresa.

- É... agora. Me acompanha? – pediu educadamente.

Dei de ombros, tenho certeza que não era nada demais.

- Claro. – respondi, para em seguida Edward segurar a minha mão com a dele e começar a me guiar para fora da cozinha.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que nossas mãos se encaixavam com perfeição. Meu segundo pensamento era que não importava onde Edward me levasse, eu confiava cegamente nele.

Ele me levou até onde seu piano estava. Pediu, gentilmente para que eu sentasse ao seu lado em frente às teclas de marfim do mesmo. A escuridão tomava todo o lugar, a não ser por uns raios que vez ou outra cortavam o céu, possibilitando que eu visse seu rosto. Não existia nenhuma outra fonte de luz. Podia sentir Edward hesitante, como se estivesse ansioso para algo e esse algo o aterrorizasse. Apesar de estarmos lado a lado, ainda tinha um espaço entre nós, impossibilitando que nossos braços se tocassem. Entretanto, eu sentia o calor que emanava de sua pele.

- Escrevi uma música, e queria que você fosse a primeira a ouvir. – disse, quebrando o silêncio. – É sobre você. – sussurrou a segunda parte, me pegando totalmente desprevenida.

- Hum... er... _obrigada_, eu acho. – murmurei incerta, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Edward somente deu de ombros, colocando suas mãos sobre as teclas e liberando a sonoridade segundos depois. Era uma melodia suave, lenta, quase que melancólica. Tinha um quê de desespero, ao mesmo tempo um quê de felicidade, expectativa, e também um segredo não revelado. Era um claro carrossel de sentimentos e emoções, impossíveis de serem decifrados por mim. O ritmo calmo me embalava para uma terra de sonhos possíveis, sonhos compartilhados com Edward, em uma vida longe do que criei. Onde, com meus trinta anos, não estaria frustrada e sozinha, estaria compartilhando com ele aquele momento.

Não sei se dormi, ou se fiquei ali perdida em meus próprios sonhos e pensamentos. Mas, em um determinado momento, senti braços quentes, fortes, porém extremamente delicados me acolhendo com demasiado cuidado, compaixão e amor, me levando para um local que eu nunca imaginei ser possível estar.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Olá amores!_

_Depois de tanto tempo eu venho com esse capítulo sem vergonha, mas ele era necessário. A ligação Edward-Bella ainda é confusa para a maioria, alguns acham que o Edward adulto não é o mesmo do Edward adolescente, mas peço para que confiem em mim que isso será explicado também!_

_Jacob apareceu e veio para causar problemas, mas antes que vocês pensam que vêm aqueles dramas clássicos da Carol, Drama Queen aqui, já vou os avisando que não terão! Essa fic terá só um drama e ele ainda vai demorar a acontecer!_

_Tem umas coisas nessa fic que me divirto escrever, e uma das principais é essa inocência adolescente deles, nem mesmo a Bella com seus trinta anos consegue se afastar desse jeito adolescente e nota-se claramente que ela é tragada para esse universo, contrastando assim com a sua consciência e a Prazeres que tentam trazê-la a realidade. Sério me divirto com isso._

_Próximo capítulo, vem essa semana ainda, talvez terça ou quarta, e já antecipo uma eleição perturbadora vem por ai, e muitos planos mirabolantes... é só aguardar mesmo, enquanto isso, não esqueçam de deixar reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, ok?_

_Obrigada por compreenderem a minha demora, por esperarem este capítulo e principalmente por lerem. ;D_

_Amo muito todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Oi genteeee! *ABRAÇA*_

_Eu não sei que poder é esse que a Carol tem, que me deixa tão boba lendo __**TENNAGE DREAM**__. Eu leio, leio, leio... e esse sorriso bobo não abandona meu rosto de nenhuma maneira. Fala sério, até na parte em que a Bella fala da escola, na segunda-feira após o convite do baile, sobre os sorrisos e piscadelas que Edward lançava para ela, me deixa toda-toda! É muito lindo esses dois. Tão tímidos! E o Edward então? Genteeeee .. tão diferente do Edward de trinta anos... _

_Alistair é gay? Babei. E eu achando que ele seria mais um para competir com Edward. Se bem que, na minha humilde opinião, não existe competição com Edward no meio, certo? Certo. rsrsrs. Nem Jacob é páreo para ele. Típico garoto problema de cidade pequena. Corra desses. Ainda bem que a Bella tem consciência que ele é chave de cadeia! Mas confesso que mesmo com a Carol dizendo que não vai haver muito drama, estou com medo do que ele pode aprontar... _

_E a Bella? Não fica chateada com o Edward. Não percebeu que ele está mesmo "marcando território"? Você tem o garoto na mão, menina! Deixa ele demonstrar um pouco de ciúmes. E manda a Prazeres voltar à praia que ela encalhou. HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS_

_Edward sem camisa, suado. .Deus. Carol! Você é muito MALVADA. Como tirar essa imagem da cabeça agora? E a coitada da Bella! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Nossa, muita informação nesse capítulo. Edward provocando a Bella no jantar. Alice que não beijou Jasper. E esse final? Edward está carregando ela? Para o quarto DELE? É ISSO? Pensei na casa da árvore, mas com a chuva lá fora, acho impossível. __Estou louca, quase arrancando os cabelos para ver logo esse beijo sair. Vai ser muito lindo. Eu já imagino! Diz que vai sair no próximo capítulo, Carol. Diz que sim, diz! kkkkkkkkk_

_Bem... espero que todos vocês estejam tão empolgados quanto eu depois desse final, e cliquem no botãozinho logo abaixo para compartilhar conosco as suas impressões, enchendo o capítulo de reviews! _

_Beijos,_

_Patti_

_;)_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	9. Candidata

_Disclaimer: __**TWILIGHT**__não me pertence, muito menos a música__**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém Edward sem camisa, suado e hipnotizando a Bella, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Hey amores..._

_Como todo mundo está? Espero que bem. E sim, eu cumpro as minhas promessas – por mais que me arrependa de fazê-las às vezes (tudo porque a substituta de __**JUST JUSTICE **__anda me consumindo mais do que eu gostaria, mas enfim...)._

_Esse capítulo como prometido no anterior veio esta semana [YEAHHHH] e espero – não vou dar certeza porque bem... tive uma ideia para uma one-shot de Valentine's Day, o que significa... atraso aqui e em __**JJ**__, contudo, tentarei não fugir muito do meu cronograma e finalizar essa surpresinha para no mais tardar sábado para que domingo e segunda pegue no capítulo que todos esperam nesta fanfic: O HOMECOMING!_

_E por conta disto, do próximo capítulo ser toda a construção do baile, Bella e Edward indo juntos e toda aquelas coisinhas que os filmes retratam, acompanhado PROVAVELMENTE (sim, não é certeza absoluta) do momento que 99% esperam nas reviews, sabe qual é? Claro que vocês sabem... então, devido a todos estes fatores, esse é o menor capítulo da fic (e que eu escrevi também) por razões obvias, porém, todavia, porque... alguns pontos interessantes ocorrem nele._

_Sem mais enrolação; OBRIGADA a todo mundo que leu, comentou ou não, recomendou, favoritou, colocou em alerta, indicou, qualquer mínima atitude, gente muito, mais muitíssimo obrigada, essa fanfic começou com uma brincadeira, um momento de relaxamento, mas vocês conseguiram a transformar nisso tudo! _

_**OBRIGADA MESMO! AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Enfim, chega de ficar falando e deixarei todos com esse capítulo! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 09 –**Candidata

.

Calor. Muito calor. Isto foi a primeira coisa que senti, seguida de perto por um conforto estranho. Tomei uma respiração profunda, para que apenas pelo olfato conseguisse descobrir onde me encontrava. Infelizmente não adiantou em nada. Decidi prestar atenção aos sons a minha volta; outra vez não obtive nenhuma resposta. Me restava só uma opção: abrir meus olhos e descobrir por eles onde eu estava.

Lentamente – o mais lentamente do que se pode imaginar -, comecei a abrir meus olhos. O que eu vi? _Claridade_. Muita claridade. Fiz com que meus olhos se adaptassem a ela. Era um local que o branco dominava. Eu mesma estava confortavelmente deitada em um sofá – ou algo assim – de couro branco. Sobre mim um pesado e grosso edredom claro.

Não fazia idéia de onde eu estava.

Abri ainda mais meus olhos e finalmente descobri de onde vinha a claridade que quase me cegava: de uma das imensas janelas da sala de estar da casa dos Cullen, que eu estava de frente para ela. Não me recordava como vim parar ali, por isso parei alguns segundos refletindo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior:

Eu tinha decido para beber um copo de água, então a luz acabou, depois encontrei com Edward que disse que iria me mostrar algo...

Me virei no sofá para poder analisar toda a sala da casa dos Cullen e ver se encontrava algum sinal de Edward ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu realmente me surpreendi em ver um Edward profundamente adormecido, com seus cabelos bronzes revoltos, caindo sobre sua testa e olhos, sentado em uma poltrona, não muito confortável, próximo de onde eu havia dormido. Parecia que ele havia ficado me observando por um tempo, mas a exaustão e o sono o dominaram por fim.

Imediatamente um sorriso genuíno brotou em meus lábios, enquanto uma frase que a minha avó me dizia, quando ainda era criança, veio em minha mente:

"_Sabemos que amamos alguém quando podemos passar a noite toda sentados a beira do fogo, vendo esse alguém dormir."_

Tudo bem, não existia fogo ou lareira, mas a ideia geral de ver alguém dormir estava lá. E... _Oh. Meu. Deus!_ Edward ficou me vendo dormir!

Eu estava surtando internamente. Surtando loucamente.

"_Isabella, o dia mal começou e você já está sonhando acordada? Literalmente viajando na maionese? Por favor, me dá um tempo. Você cansa a minha beleza."_ – claro, a Prazeres sempre aí para dar um banho de água fria em mim.

"_Te odeio sua maldita!_" – gritei infantilmente para a minha própria consciência.

"_Ha-ha-ha... faz-me rir Isabella."_ – começou desdenhosa a infeliz. –_ "Você está precisando urgentemente voltar a sua idade mental, porque se passar por adolescente está te deixando mais idiota do que você já é."_ – provocou mais uma vez a Prazeres.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei ignorar essa maldita consciência, ou seja lá o que for de trinta anos, que sinceramente mais parecia uma gêmea do mal, pronta para a qualquer momento me destruir.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, para em seguida abrir meus olhos e admirar Edward.

Se ele era lindo acordado, rindo, fazendo qualquer coisa, nada se comparava a sua beleza quando estava profundamente adormecido. Seus cabelos continuadamente bagunçados estavam uma bagunça ainda maior, como se o seu dono tivesse os assanhado diversas vezes. Alguns fios lhe caiam sobre a testa e olhos, porém sua fisionomia serena provava que aquilo não era um incomodo.

Suas pálpebras cerradas escondiam o brilho ultrajante de seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas; entretanto, pude notar algo em Edward que nunca havia percebido: a longa cortina de cílios negros e grossos que ele tinha e repousavam despreocupadamente sobre o topo de suas bochechas coradas. Seus lábios voluptuosos esboçavam um meio sorriso, mas que evitava mostrar seus dentes. Sua respiração era compassada e regular. Seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo constante e sincronizado.

A camiseta cinza que usava – provavelmente como pijama – estava um pouco grudada em seu peitoral, mostrando que com apenas dezoito anos já era extremamente definido. Foi inevitável que meus olhos permanecessem por um longo tempo admirando as curvas de seus músculos. Quando consegui desviar meus olhos de seu peitoral, foram as suas pernas que capturaram a minha atenção.

Longas. As pernas de Edward eram extremamente longas e com músculos definidos. Com toda a certeza aquele era resultado do football; foi inevitável também que a minha mente não fizesse uma reflexão: _"será que as pernas do Edward de trinta e um anos, astro da NFL continuassem tão bem torneadas e com os músculos tão definidos, quanto o seu eu de dezoito anos? _

_Evidentemente que sim. Provavelmente muito mais definidas e torneadas._

Soltei um suspiro longo. Enquanto uma serie de questões dominava a minha mente.

O que havia acontecido nesta versão alternativa da minha vida adolescente que atraiu Edward até mim? Será que ele só se aproximara de mim porque, de repente, do nada, eu passei a me vestir melhor, passei a ser mais descolada ou teria um outro motivo? E por que uma pessoa que evitava encontrar as amigas de Alice – quando essas dormiam na casa dela – de repente fazia questão de se impor e sempre estar por perto? Qual era o real motivo para que Edward se tornasse tão próximo a mim? Quase como um amigo?

Era uma infinidade de perguntas e nenhuma delas tinha uma resposta plausível. Quer dizer, nenhuma delas sequer tinha uma resposta. Talvez eu devesse questionar Edward, empurrá-lo contra a parede e inquirir o que estava acontecendo para que do dia para a noite ele se tornasse tão legal com o meu eu adolescente. Ou talvez eu pudesse pedir a Alice que descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

_Ideia tentadora_.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Abri meus olhos, assustada e totalmente desorientada. Demorei pelo menos uns trinta segundos para me localizar. Eu estava na sala de estar da casa dos Cullen, ainda deitada no sofá de couro branco próximo a janela, com um grosso edredom claro sobre mim. Imediatamente lembrei que estava ali com Edward. Procurei-o em toda a sala, não o encontrando em lugar algum. A poltrona que ele havia adormecido – se é que realmente ele adormeceu ali e não foi uma alucinação minha – estava de volta ao seu lugar anterior, ao lado esquerdo entre uma mesinha de canto e uma outra poltrona idêntica a ela.

Mais rápido que a minha coordenação recém desperta, me sentei num átimo no sofá, sentido uma ligeira tontura pelo movimento brusco. Abaixei minha cabeça, quase encostando minha testa em meus joelhos para passar o mal estar. Quando notei que já não estava mais com vertigens, voltei a erguer a minha cabeça para analisar toda a sala da casa dos Cullen.

O sol de fim de verão brilhava quente e alto no céu, não indicando nenhum vestígio da tempestade da noite anterior. A sala de estar que eu me encontrava estava da mesmíssima forma que me recordava quando entrei por ela no dia anterior. A única coisa fora do lugar era eu e o imenso edredom que estava ao meu lado. Inesperadamente um som proveniente da cozinha me alertou que eu não estava sozinha no primeiro andar.

Me enrolando em torno do imenso edredom caminhei, com meus pés descalços, até a grande cozinha com eletrodomésticos de ultima geração pertencentes a Esme Cullen. Reinando como uma verdadeira rainha com um hobby de seda vermelho, estava a belíssima mulher de rosto em forma de coração e cabelos caramelos com alguns fios bronzes.

Provavelmente a Senhora Cullen, ou Esme, como havia insistido para que eu a chamasse anos atrás, tenha ouvido quando me aproximei, pois levantou seu rosto com um sorriso gentil, claramente de perdão, em seus lábios.

- Desculpa Bella, eu não queria te acordar. – disse rapidamente de um jeito muito Alice. – A propósito, bom dia. – sorriu genuinamente.

- Er... bom dia Esme. – sorri. – E não foi a senhora que me acordou, já estava desperta antes do... barulho. – conclui timidamente.

Esme Cullen ampliou seu sorriso, sorriso que era a cópia do de Alice.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? – inquiri um pouco constrangida.

- Será que você pode acordar Alice e as outras? – pediu.

- Claro. – confirmei com um aceno de cabeça, saindo da cozinha e indo em direção ao segundo andar com a maior velocidade que eu poderia.

Eu estava crente que passaria um sábado com as minhas amigas fazendo nada ou no máximo as unhas uma da outra. Contudo, quando se tratava de Alice, as coisas são bem diferentes. Após um café eximiamente preparado por Esme, a baixinha Mestre dos Magos obrigou que todas nos vestíssemos porque teríamos uma manhã de compras.

Tentei me esquivar dessa aventura, mas claro que Alice não deixaria barato. Insistiu com seus olhos de cachorro pidão e aquele ligeiro biquinho que deixava qualquer criatura do universo constrangida somente por não fazer algo que ela queria. Quando vi que a minha ida era inevitável, tentei argumentar com a minha última cartada: a falta de dinheiro. Entretanto, quando eu digo que Alice é uma criatura do mal, acreditem: estou falando sério.

Articulada e astuta, a anã fugida da Branca de Neve conversou com meus pais e ambos – que conseguem cair mais facilmente na lábia de Alice do que eu ou os pais dela juntos – lhe deram cartão verde, bem como algumas centenas de dólares para que eu "renovasse meu guarda-roupa", como ela havia colocado.

Tudo bem, eu precisava renovar meu guarda-roupa. Mas ir com Alice na fase 'As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills', e Rosalie nas 'Spice Girls', seria quase como enfrentar o Godzilla-Fashion pessoalmente, mas a vida é assim. E por mais que tudo seja trágico uma hora temos que enfrentar.

Ok, eu estou exagerando.

De qualquer forma, depois de não existir mais qualquer argumento que não me obrigasse a ir nesta aventura com elas, estávamos as quatro dentro da BMW vermelha de Rosalie rumo a Port Angeles para um dia de compras.

Felizmente a nossa trilha sonora entre Forks e Port Angeles, uma viagem de mais ou menos uma hora, foi _Backstreet Boys_. No início era somente eu que cantava junto com Nick, Brian, AJ, Kevin e Howie D., mas na segunda vez ouvindo o CD _Backstreet Back_, todas já cantávamos em plenos pulmões – pelo menos o refrão de _Everybody_, _As Long As You Love Me _e _All I Have To Give_.

O resto da manhã e início da tarde se passou num piscar de olhos. Todas estávamos exaustas, famintas, porém satisfeitas com nossas compras. Ao contrário do que esperava, nenhuma delas me obrigou a comprar algo que quando ficasse mais velha não me orgulharia nem um pouco. Mas isso não quer dizer que não tentaram.

Por fim consegui agradá-las, sem fugir do meu estilo ou do meu novo estilo. Assim, com dois pares de All-Star novos, algumas calças jeans – justas para o final da década de noventa -, várias camisetas de bandas e blusinhas mais cheias de frufrus para sair, duas saias xadrez e mais uma preta, dois shorts-saia, algumas meias-três quartos de cores neutras, aka pretas e cinzas, duas camisas xadrez, duas jaquetas para os dias mais frios, cintos de rebites e um suspensório, eu estava feliz com as minhas compras e todas estavam felizes com a minha escolha, _felizmente_.

Optamos por almoçar em um restaurante italiano antes de voltarmos para Forks. Fora um almoço divertido, cheio de risadas e piadinhas compartilhadas. Para a minha sorte, nenhuma delas questionou o porquê de eu não ter dormido no quarto com elas. Pelo que parecia, quando faltou luz, todas caíram no sono quase que instantaneamente.

Voltamos para Forks, com o som de Backstreet Boys. Rose, que se recordou – como se ela tivesse em algum ponto esquecido – que tinha um encontro com Emmett, nos apressou na casa de Alice para que recolhêssemos nossas coisas e fôssemos logo embora, porque ela iria deixar eu e Angela em nossas respectivas casas.

Na propriedade dos Cullen, mal consegui admirar mais que três segundos de Edward e o Dr. Cullen jogando football, antes da estonteante e irritante loira praticamente me empurrar para dentro de seu carro dizendo que eu poderia muito bem admirar Edward na escola a semana inteira e que aquele não era o melhor momento para aquilo.

Juro que se Rosalie não fosse a minha melhor amiga, a torturaria utilizando todos os meios cruéis possíveis e imagináveis; contudo eu amava aquela irritante e linda loira e sabia perfeitamente bem que meu irmão também. Então, para o bem da minha integridade física, não mexeria em sequer um daqueles lindos fios dourados.

Meu fim de semana – depois do sábado de compras – não foi nada emocionante. Fiquei em casa assistindo filmes, lendo livros, escutando música. Pela primeira vez, desde que me encontrava presa nessa realidade de mil novecentos e noventa e sete, com dezessete anos, senti a frustração de uma adolescente por não ter um computador com acesso à internet ao meu alcance.

Saber que em dois mil e dez ter acesso a internet é a coisa mais simples do mundo. Basta ter um celular _smartphone_ que tã-dã, você consegue acessar a internet. Essa falta de tecnologia avançada é realmente frustrante.

A segunda-feira, graças a Deus, chegou com o tempo encoberto e tipicamente de Forks. Sim a cidade que fica trezentos dias chovendo iria começar a sua temporada de chuvas. Diante de um longo dia chuvoso optei por usar uma de minhas calças jeans novas, um All Star vermelho também novo, uma camiseta cor de pêssego com os Beatles caracterizados como a capa do disco _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_, acompanhado de uma jaqueta preta. Não era uma grande produção, mas todas as peças eram novas.

Penteei meus cabelos, o arrumando de uma maneira que ele pudesse ficar solto, mas que não parecesse uma descabelada ou uma nerd, depois me maquiei o suficiente para esconder a minha palidez quase mórbida. Joguei minha mochila sobre meus ombros para enfim tomar café com meus pais e irmão.

Minha transformação já não atraía mais a atenção dos membros da minha família à mesa. Na verdade era como se eu nem estivesse ali, cada um em sua própria bolha sonolenta de manhã, também não me incomodava com isso, sempre odiei ser o centro das atenções. Depois que Emmett estava bem alimentado, esse me convocou para que fôssemos logo para a escola ou chegaríamos atrasados, como se fosse a minha culpa.

A _Forks High School_ estava estranhamente muito quieta e vazia quando chegamos, faltando exatos três minutos para bater o sinal. Não encontrando sequer Alice, caminhei sozinha até a nossa primeira aula, sendo surpreendida pela baixinha já sentada e centrada na mesa que dividíamos.

- O que está acontecendo nesta escola hoje? – murmurei em seu ouvido assim que sentei ao seu lado.

- Hoje será escolhida as cinco candidatas a rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas. – devolveu o murmúrio com um sorriso.

Rolei os olhos. Óbvio que um lugar que só se preocupava com a popularidade, algo como a escolha das candidatas a rainha do _Homecoming _seria praticamente um evento. Como pude me esquecer disso?

- Rosalie vai ganhar. Ela sempre ganha. – refleti tirando meu caderno e livro da bolsa.

- Talvez não. – murmurou Alice, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

A aula de inglês, assim como a de geografia, se arrastou. E assim como no início da manhã, todos estavam estranhamente quietos e agitados. Todavia, fora somente no meio da terceira aula que a secretária do diretor, a Senhora Cope, disse pelo sistema de áudio da escola, que iria anunciar os alunos que foram selecionados para concorrer a Rei e Rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas.

Os primeiros a serem anunciados foram os candidatos a Rei do _Homecoming. _Como eu supunha nenhuma novidade, a não ser, claro, o último nome. Os candidatos eram: Edward Cullen; Emmett Swan; Jasper Whitlock; Ben Cheney e Jacob Black. Tirando Jasper, todos os outros selecionados eram do time de football. Alguma novidade até ai? Não para mim. E posso apostar que as cinco selecionadas são líderes de torcida, é sempre assim.

- _Agora as candidatas a Rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas:_ – disse a senhora Cope com sua voz rouca de soprano. – _Rosalie Hale; Alice Cullen; Angela Webber; Tanya Denali e Isabella Swan._ _Parece que este ano será cheio de famílias... _

Calma aí! O que foi que ela disse?

Ergui a minha cabeça para pedir que alguém repetisse o que a Senhora Cope disse, mas os olhares que eu estava recebendo me informaram que não precisava perguntar se ouvi certo, porque definitivamente eu havia ouvido perfeitamente.

Mas que porra é essa? Quem me escolhe para ser candidata a Rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas? A pessoa que faz isso quer o quê? Me humilhar?

Parabéns infeliz, você conseguiu!

"_Oh. Meu. Deus! Como você é trágica Isabella. Literalmente uma Teenage Drama Queen! Acorda querida, talvez a pessoa, ou as pessoas que te escolheram para ser Rainha do Homecoming vêem em você uma esperança. Ninguém quer te humilhar, a vida não é uma conspiração contra você, Darling."_ – ponderou de maneira muito adulta a Prazeres. É... pensando bem, às vezes a minha consciência de trinta anos era legal.

"_Mas que merda eu estou pensando? Isso é o meu fim! Vai ser a minha humilhação eterna do _High School_!"_ – contrapus quase a beira das lágrimas para mim mesma. Pude sentir a Prazeres rolando os olhos, enquanto me levantava em um átimo e informava – sim, não pedi, informei – a professora de Artes que estava indo ao banheiro.

Mal entrei no banheiro que todo o meu café da manhã foi despejado pelo meu estômago no vaso sanitário.

O _Homecoming_ era no próximo sábado, eu iria acompanhada de Edward e seria humilhada. Como não vi isso antes? Edward havia planejado perfeitamente tudo, provavelmente com Tanya Denali, uma maneira de me humilhar na frente de toda a escola. Como eu fui estúpida!

Assustei-me quando a porta do banheiro bateu contra a parede ao ser escancarada e a voz de Rosalie ecoou pelas paredes de azulejos amarelos claros:

- _Isabella Swan_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Okay eu fui maldita, mas juro não estava conseguindo desenvolver muito bem esse capítulo, mas espero que todos curtam! _

_Muita gente já desconfiava que a Bella seria candidata a rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas, mas quem votou nela? Alguma sugestão? Sejam audaciosos e não óbvios, ok? *KKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Próximo capítulo vem o Baile em si. Como será que nossas aspirantes a rainha estarão vestidas? Como Bella estará vestida? Será que Edward vai aprontar alguma coisa ou vai cair ainda mais nas nossas graças? Cenas dos próximos capítulos..._

_Próximo capítulo como eu disse está condicionado a essa one-shot de Dia dos Namorados, mas espero que no mais tardar terça o capítulo esteja on para vocês se deliciarem! Mas enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, deixem suas reviews ok? xD_

_Obrigada por lerem e se divertirem! ;D_

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Pode ter sido um capítulo curtinho... mas é melhor que não ter nada, certo? Certo. HAHAHA. Ficamos muito tempo sem atualização, tudo bem que foi por uma causa MAIS que justa (leia-se __**JUST JUSTICE**__), então, tudo que venha de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, é bem vindo! _

_Sabe... enquanto lia o trecho em que Bella observa Edward dormir, descrevendo detalhadamente suas características físicas, por sinal abençoada por Deus, e se perguntando se o mesmo continuaria com as mesmas formas no futuro... fico aqui martelando sobre o que aconteceu com o Edward para ter mudado tanto de personalidade. A impressão que tive do Edward de 31 anos, é que é praticamente outra pessoa. Tudo bem que as pessoas mudam com o passar dos anos, mas o Edward adulto não chega nem perto do Edward adolescente. Poxa, acho que isso é o que mais gostaria de saber. O que aconteceu?_

_Nossa, fico tão confusa quanto vocês. Até troco as coisas às vezes kkkkkkkk Se aconteceu no passado, ou se só está acontecendo agora... kkkkkkk . Ai Carol. Ok, vou esperar, vamos esperar. Confiamos em você! huashuashuashuashuas_

_Rosalie chegando no banheiro, aposto que vai dar uma lição de moral na Bella. Sério, fiquei com pena dela. É realmente difícil para ela tudo que está acontecendo. E com certeza o mais difícil de lidar é a relação dela com Edward. Algo inexistente na sua outra vida adolescente. Esperar para ver! _

_Esse homecoming vai ser bafão pelo que estou sentindo! E o rei e a rainha? Quem é? Quem é? Quem é? Preciso dizer para quem estou torcendo? Não né? Hahahahahaha_

_Até a Prazeres foi boazinha, viram? rsrsrs_

_Agora é com vocês.__Vamos deixar nossa autora feliz enchendo o capítulo de reviews, palpites e sugestões... _

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos,_

_Pattitorres_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	10. Homecoming

_Disclaimer: __**TWILIGHT**__não me pertence, muito menos a música__**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém a Bella neurótica achando que tem uma conspiração contra ela, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Hey amores..._

_Como todo mundo está? Espero que todos estejam bem. Desculpem a demora deste capítulo, mas é que, como vocês sabem, eu escrevi uma one-shot de Dia dos Namorados, para quem ainda não leu __**LILY VALENTINE**__: http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/s/6741736/1/LILY_VALENTINE , e depois fui fazer uma espécie de retiro, onde não tinha acesso a internet, só no celular, mas que de qualquer maneira me ajudou a concluir esse capítulo e começar boa parte do capítulo chave de __**JUST JUSTICE**__. _

_Enfim, minhas contas pra variar estavam erradas e não é nesse capítulo que uma das coisas que todos esperam nesta fanfic aconteceu, mas acho que até o 12º aconteça, então se acalmem, ok? Vocês sabem que agora o próximo capítulo vai demorar uns dias, __**JUST JUSTICE **__como sempre me consumindo, mas isto não quer dizer que eu vou abandonar essa fanfic, já disse e volto a repetir: __**não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas fanfics**__, só imploro para que tenham paciência, infelizmente escrever uma fic não é tão fácil quanto parece ao ler, e ainda por cima eu tenho uma vida longe disso tudo que merece a minha atenção. Ok?_

_Bem... sobre esse capítulo... ele é de longe o mais longo de toda essa fanfic. Compensa aquela coisa minúscula que foi o passado. Ele como eu já havia dito anteriormente é o capítulo do baile, tudo o que aconteceu – ou boa parte. Espero que vocês curtam ler, eu me diverti escrevendo._

_Sem mais enrolação; OBRIGADA a todo mundo que leu, comentou ou não, recomendou, favoritou, colocou em alerta, indicou, qualquer mínima atitude, gente muito, mais muitíssimo obrigada, essa fanfic começou com uma brincadeira, um momento de relaxamento, mas vocês conseguiram a transformar nisso tudo! _

_**OBRIGADA MESMO! AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Enfim, chega de ficar falando e deixarei todos com o capítulo! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 –**Homecoming

.

Rosalie nunca me chamava pelo nome completo a não ser quando estava muito brava comigo. E pelo tom 'suave' de sua voz, a Rosalie de dezessete anos estava muito mais do que brava comigo, ela estava decepcionada.

- _Isabella Swan!_ – brandiu novamente. – _Larga de ser covarde e saia imediatamente desse banheiro. _– exigiu cheia de autoridade.

Conhecendo aquela loira como eu conhecia, sabia que tinha que enfrentar Rose, mesmo que isso fosse extremamente difícil. Tomei uma respiração profunda, no mesmíssimo instante em que fechava meus olhos e fazia uma prece silenciosa para que tudo desse certo, antes de enfim abrir a porta do banheiro e dar de cara com Rosalie, Alice e Angela me esperando próximas as pias do banheiro feminino da FHS.

- Você pode me dizer o que significa essa sua saída alucinada da sala de Artes? – inquiriu Rosalie com suas mãos na cintura e estreitando seus olhos em minha direção.

- Meninas – comecei chorosa. – me desculpe, eu juro que não imaginavam que iriam me escolher como candidata do Baile de Boas Vindas. Vou pedir para que a senhora Cope retire imediatamente meu nome dessa loucura. – expliquei rapidamente com a cabeça abaixada.

- Mas que... do que você está falando Bella? – questionou Angela confusa.

- De vocês estarem bravas por meu nome estar como uma das candidatas a Rainha? – respondi soando mais como uma pergunta.

-_ Quê_? – surpreendeu-se Alice. – Bella, não acredito que você está fazendo este julgamento de nós. – disse extremamente ofendida.

- Sério Bella que você pensou isso? – perguntou tristemente Angela.

- Bella se você pensou isto de nós, então é melhor não ser nossa amiga. – estabeleceu Rosalie cruzando seus braços e me encarando estupefata.

- Desculpe gente, mas é que... _Caramba!_ Me escolheram como uma das candidatas a Rainha do _Homecoming_! – exclamei confusa com lágrimas nos olhos. – Quem em sã consciência faz isso, ainda mais quando se tem a personificação da Barbie, como você Rose, concorrendo. – expus ainda chorosa. – Isso com toda a certeza é uma piada de muito, mas muito mau gosto. – ponderei.

- Você está falando sério! – exclamou Rosalie estupefata.

- Como assim? – inquiri incerta.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, você não vê? – perguntou Alice.

- Ver o quê? Desculpa, mas não estou conseguindo acompanhar o pensamento de vocês. – confessei completamente aturdida.

As três trocaram um olhar um quanto perplexas.

- Você, sequer, sabe quem a escolheu como candidata? – pediu Alice.

- Humm... _não_? – disse, me sentindo uma completa idiota.

- Bella, você foi escolhida como candidata pelos... hum... _nerds_. – explicou Angela, incomodada por usar aquele termo. – Na verdade Alistair fez uma campanha bastante incisiva para que você se tornasse uma das candidatas. Foi eleita unanimemente pelo clube de xadrez, álgebra, canto e boa parte do jornal da escola. Você é a esperança deles.

- Calma aí, vocês estão me dizendo que todos os _geeks_ da escola votaram em mim? – perguntei perplexa, para em seguida cair na gargalhada. – E vocês querem que eu acredite nisso? Sério mesmo? Por favor, contem outra piada.

- Não disse que ela ia agir assim? – perguntou Alice para as outras duas cruzando seus braços e rolando os olhos para mim.

- Momentos difíceis exigem medidas desesperadoras. – refletiu Rosalie antes de dar as costas e começar a marchar para a saída do banheiro. – Segure-a aqui. Já venho! – e com isso sumiu pela porta de entrada do banheiro.

Angela e Alice trocaram um olhar, antes de darem de ombros, tão confusas como eu sobre a atitude da futura senhora Emmett Swan. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada pelos próximos cinco minutos. O silêncio dentro daquele banheiro era o mesmo do lado de fora: assustador e inadequado.

Sobressaltei-me quando Rosalie tornou entrar no banheiro puxando Alistair pelo braço. Magricela de cabelos negros oleosos, olhos verdes e óculos de armação preta redondos, Alistair parecia completamente assustado. Compreendia a sua reação, afinal não é todo dia que a chefe das líderes de torcida te guincha até o banheiro feminino da sua escola.

- Rosalie, querida, hum... não é o lugar perfeito para que me encontrem... você sabe, se o inspetor Caius me vê aqui, ele não hesitará em me dar uma semana de detenção. Ele já me deu por menos. – justificou-se meio reticente por estar naquele lugar que tecnicamente ele não poderia estar.

- Shiu! Caius não saberá que você está aqui. Sem contar que isso tudo aqui será bem rápido. – anuiu a loira.

- O-ok. – concordou o garoto que ainda estava trancado no armário de sua sexualidade.

- Alistair, conte para a Bella que foi por causa da campanha que você fez junto aos nerds que a escolheram como uma das candidatas para _Homecoming Queen_. – pediu calmamente Alice.

- Hum... Bella... as meninas têm razão. Eu sou... eu sou o culpado por você ser uma das candidatas. – confessou envergonhado. – Você não faz ideia em como se tornou a deusa de todos nós, desde que... desde que você mudou seu jeito de se vestir – apontou para mim. -, enfrentou Tanya e se tornou uma _cheerio_. Você é a nossa esperança de que o _High School_ não é tão terrível assim. – ponderou lentamente o garoto.

- Isso não é uma armação? – questionei ainda totalmente perplexa.

- Deus! Lógico que não Bella! Ninguém aqui está contra você, muito pelo contrário. Estamos ao seu lado. – expressou Rosalie estupefata.

- Bella, nós simplesmente achamos incrível que você esteja concorrendo. Sendo bem sincera, ficamos mais felizes com a sua indicação do que com a nossa. – disse Alice, dando seus pulinhos.

- Sério? – sorri.

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

- Não, estamos mentindo e vamos te prender no banheiro ou dar um banho de tinta em você. Por favor, né Bella? Nós não somos suas inimigas. – irritou-se a loira.

- Bella, acredite, nós que votamos em você só queríamos uma chance de mostrar para as gerações futuras que nem tudo na vida do _High School_ é terrível. É a prova que qualquer um pode ser rei ou rainha do baile. – expôs Alistair timidamente, fazendo com que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas pela segunda vez desde que começara este intercambio com minhas amigas.

- Humm... ok. Desculpem-me a minha atitude, mas ainda acho meio... hum... er... estranho que justamente eu esteja entre as candidatas a Rainha da Escola. É meio surreal, entendem? – perguntei timidamente.

- Bella, por favor, não tem nada de surreal nisso tudo, ok? Agora me faça o favor de lavar esse rosto e tirar essa cara de quem acabou de encontrar com a Loira do Banheiro. Agora você é uma das possíveis Rainha do Baile, será foco das atenções. – explanou Alice.

- E de alguns atletas. Quem sabe um _certo_ jogador de football. – provocou Rosalie. Arregalei meus olhos em direção a loira, indicando minimamente com a cabeça Alistair. Rosalie só deu de ombros, como se ele não fosse se tocar no que ela dizia.

- Meninas, será que hum... eu posso ir? – inquiriu timidamente Alistair.

- Claro, Ali, querido. Obrigada por confessar a essa cabeça dura que você estava por trás de tudo. – agradeceu, do seu jeito de sempre, Rosalie.

- Hum... tudo bem... boa sorte para todas vocês. – sorriu simpaticamente. – E Bella? – chamou já próximo a porta do banheiro. – Meu voto continua sendo seu. Desculpe meninas, mas ela sempre será a minha candidata. – afirmou antes de sair do banheiro o mais rápido que podia.

- Resolvido este impasse, podemos ir atrás dos nossos vestidos hoje à tarde? – perguntou Alice, levando suas mãos pequeninas e perfeitas a cintura.

- Acho ideal. – clamou Angela.

- Demoramos já. É bem possível que não encontremos mais nada nas lojas. – expôs Rosalie enquanto admirava sua fisionomia no espelho.

- Hum... eu vou passar essa meninas. – disse lentamente.

- _O quê?_ – gritaram as três em uníssono me encarando, como se tivesse nascendo uma segunda cabeça ao lado da minha primeira.

- É que eu já gastei muito dinheiro com as compras de sábado, e meus pais... vocês sabem... não podem ficar gastando muito com essas coisas. – dei de ombros. – Vou com algum vestido que tenho lá em casa. – afirmei.

- Não! Você não vai com aquele vestido verde que você sempre usa. – contrapôs Alice.

- Angela e eu não te demos nada de aniversário Bella, vamos dizer que o vestido será o nosso presente. – sorriu a exuberante loira.

- Não, não, não. Eu não posso aceitar! – defendi-me ligeiramente atordoada.

- Sim, você irá aceitar ou vamos achar que você não é tão nossa amiga como diz. – anuiu a morena com ligeiros traços orientais.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas' Bella. – cortou Rosalie. – É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Agora vamos. Precisamos encarar a cara de maracujá daquelas _plastics_ por você ser uma das candidatas! – divertiu-se.

- Isso! – animou-se Alice batendo palminhas e dando pulinhos.

- Eu _necessito_ ver a cara delas. – concluiu Angela, que junto de Alice e Rosalie me guiavam para fora do banheiro.

Como era de se esperar, Tanya Denali e sua trupe estavam todas com cara de que chuparam limão. Revoltadas, resignadas e indignadas por eu ter sido uma das escolhidas a Rainha do Baile. Tanto que não tardou para que elas começassem a soltar uma fofoca de que eu havia comprado votos, por meio de serviços sexuais.

Definitivamente, não compreendo porque tudo no _High School_ tem que ser envolvido com algo sexual e nunca por outro motivo, sei lá como sorte. Mas enfim, a fofoca dos serviços sexuais durou somente até a hora do almoço onde Emmett, junto com Edward e mais dois garotos do time de football, anunciaram a plenos pulmões que se eu me tornei uma das candidatas, foi por puro mérito e carinho dos eleitores e não por coisas dignas de Tanya Denali.

Juro, se Emmett não fosse meu irmão eu me apaixonaria por ele. Mas como ele é meu irmão, mantenho a minha paixão, não tão secreta assim, por Edward Cullen, que veio me dar parabéns e uma boa votação até sábado no baile.

Tem como ele ser mais fofo?

"_Estava demorando para que as crises adolescentes voltassem."_ – comentou com desprezo a Prazeres. Mas nem mesmo o humor ácido dela, fez o meu bom humor dissipar.

Depois da escola, juntamos as quatro novamente na BMW vermelha de Rosalie e fomos para Port Angels. Óbvio que a trilha sonora foi uma alternância entre _Backstreet Boys _e _Spice Girls_, contudo foi uma viagem bastante divertida que partilhamos.

Na loja de vestidos eu descobri mais uma coisa sobre a Rosalie e Alice adolescentes: elas são piores que suas versões adultas em escolher uma roupa. As duas provaram – se é possível – todos os vestidos da loja, enquanto Angela e eu dávamos palpites sobre suas escolhas.

Depois de duas horas, finalmente, escolheram seus vestidos.

Rosalie optou por um vermelho um pouco menos que um palmo acima do seu joelho, justo. Ele era fechado na parte da frente, estilo frente única de gola alta, mas suas costas ficavam toda à mostra. Alice escolhera um cor de rosa tomara que caia, com um decote em forma de coração, que era justo em sua cintura e descia fluido, batendo assim no meio de suas coxas. Angela, que bastou provar um para escolher, optou por um modelo justo de alças finas e uma pequena fenda na parte da frente de cor lavanda.

Faltava o meu, que até o momento eu tinha me recusado a provar algum. Mas depois que as três já tinham suas escolhas, não pude mais adiar o inevitável. Peguei para provar três vestidos: um preto, um azul e um verde, todos eles tinham preços modestos e não eram muito chamativos.

Provei primeiro o verde, de um ombro só que ia até meu joelho. Ficou grande no busto, a minha falta de seios com dezessete anos era óbvia, algo que graças aos céus mudou depois do meu vigésimo aniversário. O azul, que era de um tecido que lembrava veludo, tinha um decote profundo, que ia quase até o meu umbigo e extremamente justo, além de ser absurdamente curto. Só de me olhar rapidamente no espelho, a palavra _'vadia'_ parecia gritar em minha mente em um painel de neon luminoso.

A terceira escolha era um vestido preto. Era o mais simples e barato dos três. Era de um tecido chamado tafetá, como a vendedora nos explicou. Tinha um decote redondo e pequeno, e alças grossas. Era fechado tanto na parte de trás, quanto na frente. Todo o corpo, até a minha cintura era relativamente justo, deixando para que depois de uma faixa larga, do mesmo tecido na cintura, abrisse uma saia um pouco evasê, nada muito rodado, somente dando um pouco de fluidez, terminando um palmo acima do meu joelho.

Era lindo e eu realmente gostei dessa escolha. O que graças aos céus também caiu nas graças das minhas amigas. Assim, três horas depois que entramos na loja de vestidos, saímos felizes com as nossas escolhas. Decidimos comer no Mc Donald's antes de voltarmos para Forks.

O retorno para Forks foi tão tranqüilo como a ida. A chuva só começou a cair quando estávamos entrando na cidade, e ainda assim era bastante suave, apenas um chuvisco, típico desta época do ano.

Rose deixou Angela em casa, depois Alice – em que eu pude ter um rápido vislumbre de Edward correndo pelo quintal dos Cullen, sem camisa, debaixo da chuva. Era a visão do paraíso, mas que infelizmente Rosalie não me deixou apreciar muito tempo, arrancando a toda velocidade para a minha casa, para que ela pudesse admirar Emmett.

Sim, Rosalie era bem egoísta quando se tratava de admirar Emmett, quase não me dando oportunidade para fazer o mesmo com Edward. Muita injustiça.

Em grossos modos, a semana passou em um piscar de olhos. Logo já era manhã de sexta-feira e à noite teria o primeiro jogo do time de football da escola: os Espartanos contra o time de uma escola de Port Angels. A animação para o primeiro jogo da temporada era palpável no ar da _Forks High School_, e óbvio que as _cheerios_, como animadoras da torcida, sentiam a pressão e a importância daquele jogo.

A escola toda estava tão envolvida, que até mesmo os professores da sexta-feira dispensaram os alunos que faziam parte do time e da torcida mais cedo. Rosalie, como chefe das _cheerios,_ estava uma pilha de nervos. Por mais que nossas coreografias e gritos de guerra estivessem perfeitos e na ponta da língua, a loira nos obrigou a ensaiar por quase três horas tudo o que apresentaríamos à noite.

Com algumas horas sobrando para a nossa apresentação, Rose deixou que nos alimentássemos e nos arrumássemos para o jogo. Ela queria todas nós perfeitas para mostrar como o nosso time de football e conseqüentemente as _cheerios_ da FHS eram os melhores de todo estado de Washington.

Para o jogo de _Homecoming_,os meninos do time estavam vestidos com o tradicional uniforme que era composto pela camisa verde escura com detalhes em dourado – com o número e seus nomes, assim como também o símbolo da FHS sobre o coração -; calças-bermudas brancas justas; confesso que gosto, _muito_, de admirar os músculos dos jogadores de football que ficavam extremamente evidentes com aquela peça; e munidos de seus capacetes brancos com detalhes em verdes e dourados.

As meninas da torcida também vestiam seu tradicional uniforme de _cheerios_, o curto e sexy verde, dourado e branco e em suas mãos pompons dourados e cornetas com o nome do colégio estampado.

Estávamos todos preparadíssimos para o jogo.

O jogo iniciou animado e no primeiro quarto do primeiro tempo, já ficou evidente que a equipe da FHS era superior a do _Port Angels High School_. Edward, jogando perfeitamente na posição de _quarterback,_ mostrava facilidade em avançar pelo campo adversário as jardas necessárias para fazer _touchdowns_, não dando sequer tempo para que os jogadores do time adversário tivessem chance de se defenderem.

A facilidade com que os Espartanos passaram sobre o time da PAHS no primeiro tempo foi fantástica. Tanto que o placar mostrava claramente quem estava dominando o jogo. Edward havia conseguido executar com perfeição em trinta minutos, que constituíam os dois primeiros quartos, nada mais nada menos que três _touchdowns_, dois pontapés livres e mais três jogadas de passe e corrida.

Vinte e seis a dezesseis, era o placar quando começou o terceiro quarto. Edward mostrava a sua forma perfeita, jogadas antes nunca vistas, jogadas estas que no futuro iriam lhe fazer famoso e garantir a elas sua assinatura. Ele conseguia ter uma visão de jogo ampla e diferente, e dessa maneira atribuir perfeitamente o que o técnico queria diante àquela escolha de táticas. O garoto com dezoito anos era um gênio e não tinha quem contestava essa informação.

Com o final do jogo o placar mostrava com clareza a superioridade da equipe do FHS. Quarenta e um a vinte e sete. E já na primeira rodada do campeonato estadual, a liderança. Edward já era considerado o melhor jogador do campeonato e sua carreira nos grandes times da Liga Nacional era praticamente certa. Só era necessário saber para que faculdade ele iria jogar as _playoffs_ antes de começar a defender a camisa de um grande time.

Mal sabiam os vários admiradores e esperançosos de que Edward defenderia a camisa do Seattle _Seahawks,_ o time da NFL de Seattle e orgulho dos habitantes do noroeste. O filho do estado de Washington defenderia com demasiado orgulho e devoção a camisa do _New York Giants_, se tornando o jogador mais caro e mais disputado entre os times grandes, como o _Dallas Cowboys_, _Atlanta Falcons_, _Pittsburgh Steelers_ e até mesmo o atual campeão do _Super Bowl_ o _New Orleans Saints._ Entretanto, a fidelidade e a mina de ouro de Edward era definitivamente o _NY Giants,_ que ele defendia com demasiado orgulho e paixão mesmo nas crises, como Emmett dizia quando assistíamos aos jogos da NFL na sua casa.

Após a vitória praticamente avassaladora do time de football, todos os jogadores e as líderes de torcida, juntamente com seus pais e alguns torcedores fanáticos do time, enchemos a sede do clube da cidade, uma vez que o ginásio estava sendo preparado para o Baile de Boas Vindas no dia seguinte. O tintilar dos talheres nos pratos em que pizzas eram postas, cortadas e consumidas com animação, dava o tom na comemoração. Os adultos brindavam com bebidas alcoólicas a vitória do time, deixando para os jogadores e todos os outros menores de idade, bebericar refrigerante, mas sem fugir da felicidade palpável que todos sentiam.

No meio da comemoração, Emmett e Rosalie desapareceram voltando quase no final do jantar com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Imediatamente a loira arrastou Alice, Angela e eu para o banheiro, confessando que meu irmão a pediu em namoro. Angela também estava felicíssima, mas era porque Ben finalmente a havia chamado para um encontro, sem contar que finalmente a convidou para ser seu par no Baile de _Homecoming_.

Alice e Jasper era um casal estranho, por assim dizer. Os dois não saiam do lado um do outro, sempre rindo juntos e falando aos cochichos ou através de olhares. Eu realmente não entendia como os dois ainda não estavam juntos como namorados, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu sabia que no futuro os dois seriam muito mais do que simples namorados, eles seriam marido e mulher.

Edward, depois de receber os parabéns de toda a cidade e de algumas pessoas de Seattle que vieram assistir ao jogo, ficou um pouco com seus pais e depois com os meninos do time. Fora só no final do jantar que ele se aproximou de mim, possibilitando assim que eu o parabenizasse pelo excelente jogo. Ficamos um longo tempo conversando amenidades, e como logo conclui, Edward odiava ser o centro das atenções e achava os elogios tecidos para ele um grande exagero.

Nos despedimos era quase meia noite, quando meus pais estavam finalmente voltando para casa. Edward, dando uma ligeira piscadela, informou que me pegaria em casa as sete para irmos ao baile. Consegui somente acenar com a cabeça e esboçar um sorriso, já que a minha timidez e nervosismo avançaram a grandes passos pelo meu corpo, deixando as minhas bochechas rubras.

Após um banho relaxante, mal consegui vestir o meu pijama e já estava praticamente dormindo assim que a minha cabeça tocou meu travesseiro, a uma da manhã.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sábado amanheceu com um sol tímido por trás das nuvens acinzentadas que manchavam todo o céu de um azul límpido. Eu acordei um pouco depois das dez da manhã, onde depois de me trocar, desci à cozinha para tomar um desjejum. Surpreendi-me ao encontrar Alice sentada à mesa, conversando tranquilamente com a minha mãe.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Allie? – foi a minha primeira seqüência de palavras, antes de sequer dar bom dia a ela ou a minha mãe.

- Bom dia para você também _sunshine_ – disse divertida, sorrindo de mim para a minha mãe. -, estou aqui para lhe proporcionar um dia de princesa, afinal você esta noite pode ser coroada a Rainha da Escola. – animou-se Alice, batendo palminhas, algo bem característico dela.

- Acho difícil com Rosalie no páreo. – comentei, pegando um pãozinho para passar geléia de morango.

- Bella, por que você não me contou que estava entre as candidatas a Rainha do _Homecoming_? – questionou minha mãe, servindo a mim e a Alice um copo de suco de laranja.

- Porque nem eu acredito ainda que eu seja uma das candidatas? – respondi soando mais como uma pergunta.

Minha mãe e Alice riram sonoramente, para em seguida emendar uma longa conversa sobre moda.

Faltavam poucos minutos para as onze quando a minha mãe literalmente expulsou Alice e eu da cozinha para que ela pudesse fazer o almoço. Subimos diretamente para o meu quarto, onde nós duas, totalmente preguiçosas, nos jogamos sobre a minha cama e começamos a conversar.

A baixinha narrava como ela e Jasper estavam se tornando próximos e bastante amigos – como se qualquer um não pudesse ver isso -, e como ele havia decidido usar gravata cinza de listras cor de rosa, do mesmo tom do vestido dela, no baile. Foi no meio das divagações de Alice sobre Jasper que a minha curiosidade sobre Edward ressurgiu, fazendo com que eu a interrompesse.

- Allie? – chamei lentamente, virando o meu corpo para que assim eu pudesse olhar em seu rosto.

- Sim. – disse sorrindo, imitando a minha postura para que agora ficássemos nos encarando nos olhos.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – pedi.

- Claro. – sorriu animada.

- Certo. – disse com um aceno de cabeça. – É... hum... por que seu irmão anda tão próximo de mim? Tipo, até algumas semanas atrás ele mal tinha trocado meia dúzia de palavras comigo ou sequer sabia quem eu era. O que mudou? Será que ele só se aproximou de mim por que... bem... eu mudei? Por não me ver mais como uma idiota? – perguntei, em seguida mordisquei meus lábios.

- Sabe, interessante você me perguntar isso. – refletiu Alice.

- Interessante? Por quê? – inquiri rapidamente.

- Porque depois que vocês foram embora sábado passado, perguntei a mesma coisa a ele. – deu de ombros.

- E o que ele disse? – perguntei rapidamente. A baixinha sorriu diabolicamente.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – questionou divertida. A encarei cética.

- Claro que eu quero Alice! – exclamei urgentemente, sentando-me na minha cama, o que rapidamente foi repetido por ela.

- Bem... – começou lentamente. – Você sabe que foi ele que me incentivou a iniciar a nossa amizade, certo?

- Sim, você me disse.

- Então, ele disse que desde o inicio te achava uma pessoa, sei lá, diferente, intimidante por ser inteligente demais, e por causa disso não tinha coragem de falar com você, tipo nada a ver com você de repente se passar a vestir diferente. Ele disse que depois do que aconteceu no seu aniversário, no ringue de patinação, iria se aproximar de você, nem que fosse para ser só seu amigo. – explicou.

- Como assim _"nem que fosse para ser só meu amigo"_? – questionei surpresa.

Alice sorriu torto, muito parecido com o jeito que Edward constantemente sorria.

- Acho que meu irmão está gostando de você. – disse levantando-se da cama. – Citando ele, abre aspas, _ela é uma garota especial, gostaria de passar um tempo com ela, se tornar mais próximo, mais que um amigo_, fecha aspas. Ele está, na verdade, apaixonado por você. – concluiu Alice, do peitoril da janela.

- Alice, não brinca com isso! – exclamei perplexa. – O que Edward, o _quaterback_, capitão do time de football da FHS, o garoto mais lindo e socializável da escola veria em mim? – perguntei retoricamente.

- Bella, presta atenção, porque é a ultima vez que te direi: você é linda, especial, boa amiga e principalmente uma boa pessoa. E se eu consegui há anos atrás convencer o Edward e meus pais que ele esperasse um ano para entrar na escola, para que eu não tivesse que ir sozinha, por que não saberia que o meu irmão está dizendo a verdade? – perguntou virando-se para me encarar.

- Sério mesmo que você acha que ele está se apaixonando por mim? – perguntei timidamente.

- Apaixonando não, ele já está apaixonado. E não me surpreenderia que de repente do nada ele te beijasse. – deu de ombros, admirando sua fisionomia no espelho da minha bisavó.

Um sorriso contido brotou nos meus lábios.

- Mas, por favor, não fique agindo como uma boba apaixonada só porque você ficou sabendo disso. Deixe que Edward tenha trabalho em te conquistar, tudo bem? – advertiu Alice.

- Sim senhora. – disse batendo continência e sorrindo, quase tendo um ataque adolescente.

Alice rolou seus olhos, no mesmo instante que a minha mãe nos chamava para almoçar. Foi um almoço simples, típico de um sábado na casa dos Swan. Alice e minha mãe falavam sobre o baile, enquanto Emmett e eu almoçávamos em silêncio. Em um certo momento Emmett começou a tirar sarro de Alice, mas nem mesmo ele a imitando diminuiu o bom humor da baixinha.

Depois que terminamos de almoçar, Alice e eu voltamos para o meu quarto para começar a nos arrumar. A baixinha foi a primeira a tomar banho, para em seguida eu ir. Com os cabelos lavados, Alice os escovou e os arrumou de uma maneira que eles ficassem lisos e as pontas enroladas. Enquanto Alice arrumava seu próprio cabelo, eu dei um jeito em minhas unhas lixando-as e passando um esmalte claro.

Com os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados, esperando somente a sua tiara, que Alice iria usar nos cabelos, ela começou a me maquiar. Foi complicado manter meus olhos abertos enquanto ela passava o rímel, mas consegui passar pela sessão tortura, para em seguida ela começar a se maquiar.

Surpreendentemente, era quase seis e meia quando estávamos devidamente prontas, faltando apenas colocar nossos vestidos e sapatos. Alice me disse que Edward viria junto com Jasper as sete e que nós quatro iríamos juntos para o baile. Era reconfortante saber que Alice estaria ao meu lado, me impossibilitando assim que eu surtasse ou fizesse qualquer coisa idiota.

Cinco para as sete, Alice e eu estávamos perfeitamente vestidas com nossos vestidos e sapatos de salto, que eu odiava usar, nos pés. Uma última olhada no espelho constatou que estávamos lindas, e esperávamos que Jasper e Edward concordassem.

Descemos para esperá-los na sala. Emmett já tinha saído para buscar Rosalie, enquanto meu pai e minha mãe estavam sentados juntos na sala assistindo a um _sitcom_. Ambos olharam impressionados para nós duas e teceram longos elogios. Mal terminamos de agradecer aos dois quando a buzina do carro de Edward soou. Alice e eu trocamos um olhar cheio de ansiedade e um sorriso nervoso, enquanto meu pai ia abrir a porta de casa.

Ao longe ouvi meu pai elogiando Edward pelo jogo de ontem à noite, enquanto este rapidamente se esquivava dos elogios afirmando que somente fizera seu papel, e não era nada demais.

Jasper, a não ser o rápido cumprimento que trocou com meu pai, não disse absolutamente nada, somente sorrindo quando o meu pai elogiava longamente Edward. Foi só depois que Edward, enfim, aceitou aos elogios que meu pai chamou Alice e eu, informando que os garotos estavam à nossa espera.

Foi com desejos de boa sorte para mim e para Alice que minha mãe se despediu de nós, quando caminhávamos para a porta de entrada, onde estavam Edward, Jasper e meu pai, Charlie.

Assim que alcançamos o hall de entrada, pude imediatamente sentir os olhos de Edward em mim, me admirando sem nenhum pudor na frente dos meus pais. Jasper também não economizava seu olhar para Alice e pela primeira vez na minha vida vi a pequena Cullen corando, algo que era tão característico meu.

Edward estava vestido com um terno preto e uma camisa cinza escura por baixo. Ele, ao contrário de Jasper, que usava um terno cinza, camisa banca e gravata cinza com listras cor de rosa, do mesmíssimo tom do vestido de Alice, não usava gravata. Mas mesmo assim Edward estava lindo.

Deixamos a minha casa com aviso de cuidados do meu pai a Edward e Jasper, e desejos de boa sorte da minha mãe. Jasper e Alice rapidamente seguiram na frente com ele delicadamente apoiando sua mão na base de sua coluna. Edward e eu seguíamos logo atrás com nossas mãos para nós mesmo, mas lado a lado um do outro.

- Você está linda, Bella. – elogiou Edward, quando caminhávamos até seu carro.

- Obrigada Edward, você também está muito bonito. – afirmei, corando intensamente. Edward sorriu torto, enquanto Jasper abria a porta de trás para que Alice entrasse. Imediatamente a vi corando e sorrindo timidamente.

Edward guiou-me até o lado do passageiro abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse. Com um sorriso genuíno no meu rosto sentei no banco enquanto o ruivo com seu sorriso torto característico no rosto, fechou a porta do meu lado e correu para o seu lado do carro.

O caminho da minha casa até a escola foi feito com rapidez. Algo que aprendi sobre Edward, desde a nossa ida ao mini-golfe de Port Angels, duas semanas atrás, é que ele adorava velocidade, assim como adorava jogar football. E para ele, correr com seu Volvo prateado era um dos poucos prazeres que dava luxo.

Mal o ruivo tinha estacionado o carro no estacionamento da FHS que Jasper e Alice rapidamente pularam do carro e seguiram para a entrada do ginásio, onde ocorreria o baile. Eu estava prestes a sair do carro quando Edward pediu que eu esperasse um segundo.

Inesperadamente ele se esticou levemente sobre mim para pegar algo no porta luvas. Surpreendi-me quando ele tirou de lá uma caixinha transparente com um belo arranjo. Um _corsage_ que tinha um belo lírio lilás e algumas flores brancas pequenininhas do campo. Era um belo _corsage_.

- Eu não sabia que flor era a sua preferida, a única coisa que Alice me disse era que seu vestido era preto, mas só isso, então... bem... tive que pedir ajuda a minha mãe para encontrar um arranjo que te agradaria. – confessou, tingindo suas bochechas de vermelho.

- Obrigada Edward, é lindo. – disse estendendo o meu braço esquerdo para que ele pudesse amarrar a fita de cetim negro em torno do meu pulso. Tão delicadamente quanto possível Edward colocou a flor em meu pulso.

- Realmente ficou bonita, mas linda mesmo é você. Você é incrivelmente linda, Bella. – elogiou uma segunda vez, fazendo com que minhas bochechas intensificassem a tonalidade rubra.

- Humm, obrigada. – agradeci acima de um murmúrio. – Vamos? – pedi, olhando com o canto dos meus olhos para ele enquanto mordiscava meu lábio inferior.

- Vamos. – declarou Edward, saindo do lado do condutor e caminhando até o lado do passageiro para abrir a porta para mim e me ajudar a descer do carro. Agradeci a ajuda, mas antes que eu pudesse afastar a minha mão da sua, Edward enlaçou meu braço ao seu e começou a nos guiar para a entrada do baile.

Durante a minha primeira versão adolescente, nunca havia ido a um baile, então não poderia tecer uma visão sobre, a não ser aquelas que eu via em filmes ou seriados, ou seja, um tanto quanto fantasiosa.

O salão tinha cerca de umas três dezenas de mesas com oito cadeiras cada. De cada lado do salão havia uma longa mesa com variedades de salgadinhos e o ponche de frutas, que com toda certeza já deveria estar batizado. No meio do salão, uma longa pista de dança se abria, revelando mais a frente o palco. As cores da escola, como eram de se imaginar, dominavam a decoração do baile de _Homecoming_. Alguns professores, assim como a senhora Cope e o diretor, estavam ocupando duas mesas mais afastadas rindo e conversando, provavelmente amenidades.

Aquilo sem duvidas era um jargão bem _High School_.

Como havia previsto em minha cabeça um milhão de vezes desde que Edward havia me convidado para ser sua acompanhante no baile, atraímos a atenção de todos, e pude ver claramente Tanya ficar vermelha e amassar um dos copos de papel vermelho que estava em sua mão, antes de jogá-lo no chão e sair a passos largos do salão, seguidas de perto por suas comparsas, Jessica, Lauren, Victoria e Leah.

Edward sorriu torto. Ele também tinha visto a cena, antes de me guiar até a mesa em que estavam Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela e Ben, que pareciam admirar intensamente a cena. No caso, a entrada minha e de Edward no ginásio.

Vi Alice e Rosalie trocarem uma discreta piscadela, mas rapidamente as duas disfarçaram enquanto os outros nos cumprimentavam.

Conforme os minutos avançavam o ginásio ia lotando. Alunos de todas as séries do _High School_ e seus acompanhantes – alunos ou não – lotavam todas as cadeiras disponíveis. Alguns dançavam no ritmo da música que a banda tocava na pista de dança improvisada. Os meninos saíram duas vezes para buscar bebidas, mas nenhuma de nós falou qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionado a eles.

Jasper havia amarrado no pulso de Alice um _corsage_ de uma rosa branca, com outras pequenas flores de vários tons de cor de rosa. Emmett, para a minha surpresa, deu a Rosalie um com uma rosa vermelha. Era suntuoso, sofisticado e parecia ter sido caro, algo bem Rosalie. O de Angela era simples, uma rosa champanhe cheio de outras minúsculas flores de lavanda. Ela parecia extremamente feliz com aquele pequeno adorno.

A votação a Rei e Rainha do _Homecoming_ já havia se encerrado na tarde de sexta-feira, e todos, concorrentes ou não, estavam ansiosos para saber quem iria compor a corte da escola durante aquele ano, já que além do Rei e da Rainha, também eram escolhidos os dois príncipes e as duas princesas. Era óbvio que eu não iria ficar em nenhum desses três primeiros lugares. Com toda a certeza eu seria a última colocada. Mas isso não me incomodava, muito pelo contrário. Ficava feliz por saber que mais um ano Rosalie seria coroada Rainha da Escola.

Fora por volta das nove da noite que a Senhora Cope, acompanhada do diretor, o Senhor Volturi, e alguns professores, subiram no palco e pediram silêncio a todos, pois iriam indicar quem formaria a corte da escola naquele ano. Imediatamente a banda parou de tocar e um silêncio anormal preencheu todo o ginásio.

- Boa noite a todos os presentes. – começou o diretor, o Senhor Aro Volturi, um homem baixinho, de pele branca, porém constantemente avermelhada, com cabelos negros crespos e ralos, indicando uma certa calvície. – Este ano, todos os candidatos a Rei e Rainha do _Homecoming_ são alunos do _Senior Year_, o que de certa maneira é uma surpresa para todos, que sempre tivemos pelo menos um dos candidatos das series inferiores. – sorriu amplamente o diretor.

"Mas não é algo preocupante." – ponderou depois de alguns minutos. – "Em todo o caso, não acredito que vocês queiram me ouvir falando. Todos já conhecem os candidatos então vamos dar inicio a apresentação da nossa corte escolar do ano de mil novecentos e noventa e sete." – abriu seus braços, como se tentasse abraçar todo o ginásio.

"Renata, por favor, você quer nos dizer quem são os príncipes e o rei deste ano?" – pediu o diretor a Senhora Cope, que somente sorriu, antes de dar um passo a frente e se postar diante do microfone.

- Boa noite a todos. – disse a senhora Cope, com sua voz analisada. – Em terceiro lugar como segundo príncipe Jasper Whitlock. – uma salva de palmas para Jasper tomou o salão, enquanto este abraçava rapidamente Alice e Rosalie, para em seguida subir no palco e a professora de Artes lhe colocar a sua coroa.

"Em segundo lugar, como primeiro príncipe, Emmett Swan." – uma nova salva de palmas tomou o salão, enquanto Emmett dava um ligeiro beijo na bochecha de Rosalie, e era parabenizado por todos.

- Uhull! – gritou Emmett do palco, levantando seus braços e em seguida abraçando os professores, o diretor e a senhora Cope, gerando assim os risos de toda a plateia.

- Uhum... – coçou a garganta a senhora Cope. – Obrigada pelo abraço senhor Swan. – agradeceu a meu irmão que sorriu brilhantemente em sua direção. – E como Rei do _Homecoming_, pelo segundo ano consecutivo Edward Cullen! – exclamou, demasiadamente animada a senhora Cope.

Edward abraçou Alice e trocou um olhar comigo, antes de subir ao palco para receber sua coroa e cetro, enquanto uma salva de palmas bastante alta tomava todo o salão.

- Obrigado, obrigado. – agradeceu um Edward com as bochechas rubras.

- Aro, você quer vir apresentar as meninas? – questionou a senhora Cope para o diretor, que lhe sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça antes de ir até o microfone para indicar quais meninas seriam membros da corte escolar.

- Alice Cullen, Angela Webber, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale e Tanya Denali, acredito que todas estão demasiadamente nervosas, não é mesmo? – questionou retoricamente o diretor. – Independente de quem ganhar esta eleição, todas já são Rainhas da Escola, cada uma do seu modo, ok? – lisonjeou o Senhor Volturi, antes de dar o golpe que causaria o ódio de pelo menos uma das candidatas, já que estava convencida que não seria eu uma das três escolhidas.

"Sem mais delongas, vamos iniciar. Como segunda princesa: Alice Cullen!" – exclamou o diretor, no mesmo instante em que Alice, dava seus famosos pulinhos e chorava emocionada abraçando a Angela, Rosalie e a mim, antes de subir ao palco em que o professor de Literatura lhe coroou.

- Obrigada! – exclamou Alice emocionada, abraçando Emmett, Edward e Jasper.

- Dois de uma mesma família. – comentou despreocupadamente o diretor. – Bom, continuando, como primeira princesa, ganhadora por dois anos consecutivos como Rainha, Rosalie Hale! – exclamou o diretor batendo palmas, enquanto Rose derramava grossas lágrimas, abraçando a mim e a Angela, antes de subir no palco e abraçar todos os que foram coroados. Contudo, quando ela foi abraçar Emmett, este lhe beijou com fervor, fazendo com que todo o salão risse ao vê-la completamente vermelha.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – agradeceu Rosalie, enquanto era abraçada por alguns professores antes de ser coroada pelo treinador do time de football.

- Agora, o membro mais importante desta corte. – começou o diretor. – Por favor, bateria que rufem os tambores. – imediatamente o som de suspense que normalmente se tem naqueles programas de auditório ou filmes preencheu o salão. – E a _Homecoming Queen_... Oh. Meu. Deus. – disse pausadamente o diretor e um tanto afetado. – Isto é um pouco inédito, a Rainha deste ano é _Isabella Swan_! – exclamou extremamente alto o diretor Aro.

Angela que estava do meu lado, deu um pulo e em seguida me abraçou, quase me levando ao chão.

Eu estava atônica.

- Bella! Você ganhou! – ela gritou no meu ouvido, contudo o torpor tomou todo o meu corpo.

_Que porra é essa?_

- Pela primeira vez na história da _Forks High School_ todos os membros da corte são familiares, ou melhor, cada dois deles pertencem à mesma família. – ponderou o diretor surpreso. – Isabella, por favor, suba aqui para ser coroada.

Ainda tomada pelo torpor, encarei todos a minha volta. Tanya Denali tinha um olhar assassino. Jacob Black parecia irritado. Angela sorria largamente, enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Ben batia palmas e sorria largamente. Alistair chorava copiosamente e batia palmas em uma felicidade inenarrável. Todos que estavam a minha volta batiam palmas e diziam palavras inteligíveis.

No palco, o diretor Aro, a senhora Cope e todos os professores presentes sorriam surpresos enquanto batiam palmas. Alice e Rosalie choravam de felicidade, enquanto batiam palmas e diziam palavras que eu não conseguia entender. Jasper batia palmas e ria. Emmett gritava o meu nome seguido de outras palavras que eu não compreendia. Enquanto Edward somente batia palmas e sorria torto para mim, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de maneira proibida.

_QUE PORRA É ESSA?_

.

* * *

_**Curiosidade:**_ _O Baile de Homecoming ou em bom português, baile de Boas Vindas, é uma tradicional festa, em que as escolas americanas recebem seus alunos depois das Férias de Verão. O Homecoming é realizado no ultimo final de semana de setembro, e durante as festividades que duram normalmente dois dias, são inclusos atividades esportivas, como início de campeonatos interestaduais entre as escolas do Estado, desfiles na cidade e apresentação dos membros das equipes, normalmente de football, basquete e atletismo (esportes mais comuns nas escolas americanas) como a equipe de líderes de torcida. O Homecoming se dá início com o jogo de abertura de algum time da escola, normalmente o de football que usa campo aberto, o que devido a isto se torna impossível nos meses de inverno que os alunos joguem, deixando assim que a temporada de basquete se dê início. No baile em si, depois da escolha por membros da escola e uma votação secreta, são eleitos para formar uma corte, __na qual são coroados rei, rainha, princesa e príncipe. _

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá a todos! _

_Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo, que foi bem estilo American High School, e espero que esse meu quadro de curiosidades acima tenham ajudado a todos a compreender o que é o tal baile de Homecoming. Ah... um detalhe, ele é diferente do baile de final de ano (que é aquele que aparece no final do filme, Twilight que normalmente é temático), ok?_

_Bem... a maioria, pelas reviews, previu que foram os nerds quem tinham colocado a Bella como uma das candidatas. Qual é gente, uma fic cheia de clichês de High School eu não colocaria a coisa mais óbvia? Outra coisa que espero que todos tenham entendido, senão, me digam: é a relação do Edward e da Bella... eu sei que ainda é meio nebuloso porque só nesta versão alternativa ele tomou alguma atitude e se aproximou da Bella, mas gente, esse detalhe é a explicação geral da fic e se eu contar agora perde toda a graça, mas eventualmente eu irei dizer, ok? É o desfecho... *LALALALALALA*_

_Eu sei que tá todo mundo desesperado pelo beijo. Gente, calma! Ele vai vir SIM, eu prometo. Isso está nos meus planos, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Qual é gente? Até o Edward da tia Stephenie demorou alguns encontros para enfim beijar a Bella, porque o meu não pode demorar um pouco também? Sem contar que eles ainda são só amigos, por enquanto, ok?_

_Mas falando sobre o capítulo, o que vocês acharam desta corte? E da Bella ser Rainha do Homecoming? Surpreendente, não é mesmo?_

_Bem, chega de ficar falando (hoje eu estou meio que empolgada)._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, o próximo pode demorar um pouquinho, mas isto não quer dizer que ele não virá ok? Lembrem-se: todo mundo aqui esperou pelo menos sete meses (como eu) para nascer, o que são alguns dias, certo?_

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Oi gente! *ABRAÇA*_

_Primeiramente queria dizer que sou #__**TeamAlistair**__ e torço para que ele possa um dia arrancar coragem e finalmente saia do armário. Achei tão fofo o que ele disse no início do capítulo para a Bella:_ _"Meu voto continua sendo seu. Desculpe meninas, mas ela sempre será a minha candidata". Awnnn, super fofo ele. E olha... apesar da Bella ser muitas vezes absurda, como no caso em que ela cogita a hipótese do Edward ter se juntado à Tanya para prejudicá-la no Homecoming, não consigo ficar chateada com ela, nem por isso. Muito pelo contrário. Porque mesmo depois de toda a mudança, de se tornar a garota popular da noite para o dia, de chamar a atenção de todas as tribos da escola, em especial do sexo masculino, de ser uma cheerio, Bella não mudou sua personalidade e nem permitiu que essa nova chance de ter dezessete anos mais uma vez a transformasse numa pessoa mesquinha e sem escrúpulos, disposta a pisar e a humilhar quem quer que fosse, em especial os nerds e todos aqueles que são inferiores, como ela fora um dia. A sua comoção à declaração de Alistair prova muito bem isso. Ela é uma garota admirável. _

_E a amizade das quatro – Angela, Bella, Alice e Rosalie – tão lindas gente. Já passei por isso, mas era um trio. Nos juntávamos na minha casa, suspirando e contando detalhes de nossos encontros, que também eram amigos. Saíamos em grupo e era tão maravilhoso! Bons tempos que não voltam..._

_Eu já estava mais que eufórica por causa do show dos __**Backstreet Boys**__ que fui ontem... (A vez da Carol é dia 26 \o/\o/\o/\o/) e esse capítulo me deixou infinitamente surtada! Huashuashuashuas Me sentindo a Alice, gritando, dando pulinhos e batendo palmas enquanto lia as últimas páginas, principalmente os últimos parágrafos. O Edward brilhando de quarterback, a Bella toda orgulhosa, o papo entre Bella e Alice (Edward pensou em aproximar da Bella antes da mudança dela, viram? Awnnn), o nosso casalzinho chegando juntos no baile, o salão em peso parando para vê-los entrar triunfantes (eu, eu, eu .. Tanya e Jacob se...), e claro, o ponto alto da noite: Edward e Bella coroados Rei e Rainha do Homecoming! Genteeee a reação da Bella é impagável! Eu sei que ela estava estupefata, atônita, incrédula... mas tenho certeza que ela estava emocionada! Um filminho passou na minha cabeça enquanto tentava imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela. Pensei na noite de seu aniversário, quando ela fora humilhada pelas plastics, e agora, não muito tempo depois, ser eleita Rainha do Homecoming era algo nem nos mais incabíveis de seus sonhos, ela imaginava acontecer um dia. E logo ela que já dava como certa a não escolha! _

_Estou MAIS que ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo. Saber o que ela vai dizer, o que o Edward vai falar para ela e o que vai acontecer entre os dois. Teremos a dança do Rei e da Rainha? Teremos beijo? _

_E claro, compreendemos o atraso de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ Carol. Além do show dos __**Backstreet Boys**__ que você está indo semana que vem, __**JUST JUSTICE**__ te consumindo e agradeço MUITO por isso. Kkkkkkkkkk. É com tristeza e pesar que aguardo ansiosa pelo último capítulo mimimimi. Não queria que acabasse. Mas sei que __**CI**__ vem aí e será uma substituta à altura! _

_E aos caros e queridos leitores, que assim como eu surta, pula e rodopia a cada atualização de __**TD**__, agradeço pela Carol o carinho que vocês têm dedicado. É gratificante saber que o que escrevemos consegue atingir um alto índice de aceitação. Mas só __**GRANDES **__autoras alcançam essa façanha. E é com muito orgulho que beto a estória de uma delas. _

_Parabéns Carol! __YOU'RE THE BEST!_

_Nossa… no capítulo oito eu considerei "esse foi o melhor até aqui". Mas esse aqui está realmente incrível! E olha que o baile mal começou! _

_E nem preciso pedir para encher o capítulo de reviews, hein gente? HAHAHAHA_

_Beijos, Pattitorres. _

_**.**_

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	11. Inesperadas Surpresas

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém o Edward e a Bella, rei e rainha respectivamente do Homecoming sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_Antes de qualquer coisa, aqui vai uma breve explicação sobre meu atraso: FALTA DE INSPIRAÇÃO! Completamente isso. Eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo concluir de jeito maneira esse capítulo e ainda acho que não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas tem o que era para ter, e... surpresas... *KKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Bom, nesse meio tempo (um mês e não sei quantos dias) sem postar eu adiantei algumas coisas. A primeira foi que eu terminei __**JUST JUSTICE**__ e a segunda que eu comecei a postar a substituta dela, __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__, que eu vou IMPLORAR para que vocês leiam. Ela é completamente ao contrário desta aqui. Tem lemon, muita lemon e principalmente os capítulos são bem maiores, porque para quem não sabe meu nome é DRAMA e meu sobrenome SUSPENSE, e escrever __**TEENAGE DREAM **__para mim é quase um parto, já que eu tenho um humor péssimo. Sarcástico, ácido e... a Prazeres... ela sou eu!_

_De qualquer maneira espero que vocês leiam __**CI**__ e me mandem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não, é importante para mim, para o Senaward e a Bellorra! 3 Aqui está o link: http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/s/6770406/1/CONEXOES_ILICITAS_

_Obrigada as reviews, favoritações, recomendações, alertas e principalmente o fato de todos compreenderem meu problema quando iam me perguntar no twitter. E como eu sempre disse: __**EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR ESSA FIC! **__Demora existe, porque infelizmente minha vida não é só escrever fanfics. Eu até parei de ler para poder dar conta de escrever, infelizmente. Sinto falta de ler fanfics._

_Enfim não vou prender mais vocês aqui com meus problemas, creio que todo mundo está ansioso com o capítulo._

_Se divirtam com a leitura. ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11 – Inesperadas Surpresas**

.

- _Senhorita Swan_. – chamou novamente o Diretor Aro Volturi. – Você tem que subir. – declamou brincalhão.

Arfei indignada e surpresa.

Este meu sonho estava ficando mais absurdo a cada segundo que passava. Porque, sinceramente, é óbvio que eu, Isabella Swan, ser coroada rainha do _Homecoming_ é um delírio absurdo da minha mente perturbada, invejosa e doentia de adolescente, desejando chamar um pouco de atenção.

"_Ok, criatura estranha."_ – começou a Prazeres num tom de divertimento e censura. – _"Para de ficar achando que o universo gira em torno de você! Comemore essa oportunidade, isso só acontece uma vez na vida. E mesmo que for um sonho, aproveite! Agora mova esse seu lindo traseiro de 17 anos para aquele palco. Imediatamente!"_ – ordenou maternalmente.

_Maldita consciência de 30 anos._

Tomei uma respiração profunda, onde acabei fechando meus olhos, fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que as minhas pernas trêmulas não fraquejassem e assim sucumbissem, ou que meus lábios não gaguejassem com o nervoso aparente que sentia. Soltando o ar em uma lufada, caminhei tortuosamente até a escada de madeira compensada, forrada com um carpete cinza que levava ao palco.

Os rostos dos alunos espectadores era um borrão diante dos meus olhos. As palmas ou murmúrios – não sei afirmar com clareza – eram como trovões ou rojões para os meus tímpanos e cérebro. Tudo a minha volta não passava de algo tortuoso e manchado.

- Vamos dar uma salva de palmas para a rainha da nossa escola este ano. – escutei o Diretor pedir mais uma vez a todos. Um novo estrondo ruidoso tomou todo o ginásio da FHS.

Inesperadamente percebi que a senhora Cope veio me abraçar, assim como o Diretor, e tantos professores quanto eram possíveis estarem presentes em um baile. Minhas amigas, Rose e Alice; meu irmão Emmett, Jasper e por fim Edward.

Ah... _Edward_ ele me abraçou.

_Favor manter esse registro para a prosperidade, porque isso novamente nunca vai acontecer. Edward Cullen o futuro astro da NFL me abraçando._ Vi comandando a mim mesma.

Depois do multirão de abraços, ainda me encontrava chocada e tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo a minha volta. Em algum ponto eu fui coroada com a pesada tiara de strass e alumínio, feita artesanalmente pela filha da senhora Cope; e que também em algum momento colocaram um cetro brilhante e pesado em minha mão; assim como também uma faixa verde com letras douradas, indicando quem eu era naquela corte escolhida pelos alunos.

Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta de todos estes eventos, o som contínuo e ininterrupto de um coro me tirou daquele estupor, ou daquele meu momento atônico.

- _Discurso! Discurso! Discurso!_

Claro. O universo me odeia, e não seria nesse sonho que isso mudaria.

_Discurso_? Puft! Justo eu, a criatura que odeia falar em público que apesar de ter me formado em Jornalismo escolhi trabalhar em editoriais de revista ou na imprensa escrita para evitar que a minha voz falhasse, que eu entrasse em pânico ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Mas neste pesadelo uma multidão de alunos pedia para que eu fizesse a porra de um discurso. E agora?

Senti o nervosismo me tomando como um Tsunami, forte, inabalável e arrasador. Pressentia que em alguns segundos cairia dura e estendida completamente morta naquele palco.

- Senhorita Swan – o diretor começou me tirando parcialmente dos meus devaneios. –, seus súditos pedem, e a senhorita como Rainha eleita deles fornece. Por favor, seu discurso. – ordenou o Diretor Volturi levando o microfone que segurava em minha boca.

Se as minhas bochechas estavam rubras, elas passaram a ficar muito mais vermelhas. Eu sentia o calor da vergonha, da vermelhidão, subindo por meu pescoço me deixando da mesmíssima cor que morango maduro.

Meus olhos castanhos se arregalaram. O ar entrava pesado em meus pulmões. Minhas mãos suavam frio. Filetes de suor gélidos escorriam por minha nuca, deslizando por minhas costas quentes. Minhas pernas pareciam gelatina, moles e quase não sustentavam o meu peso. Sim eu iria cair dura, mortinha da silva em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

Fechei meus olhos, respirei profundamente e tentei controlar a minha respiração.

"_Seja corajosa pelo menos uma vez na vida Isabella!"_ – ordenou como um incentivo a maldita Prazeres.

Já disse hoje que eu _odeio_ essa maldita consciência de 30 anos? Não? Então odeio essa infeliz da Estraga Prazeres.

Soltei o ar que estava preenchendo os meus pulmões, abrindo meus olhos lentamente para encarar toda multidão que me encaravam expectantes.

- O-ob-obrigada. – consegui balbuciar com a voz trêmula.

- _Ahhhhhhh... discurso! Discurso! Discurso!_ – pediam. Desta vez não consegui controlar meu nervoso, tremia como uma vara verde, totalmente nervosa. Senti algum braço quente me segurando, mas não fazia ideia de quem era. Estava me focando em não ter um treco.

- Ok, ok, ok – interrompeu os protestos gerais o diretor. – acredito que a senhorita Isabella Swan esteja nervosa e ainda surpresa por ter sido coroada como _Homecoming Queen. _ Vamos novamente saudar ela e toda a corte. – pediu novamente, com ele próprio iniciando os aplausos.

Suspirei relativamente aliviada pelo o Diretor Volturi me liberar de fazer o discurso que os meus colegas pediam. Tentando me focar em outra coisa que não fosse meu nervoso admirei a platéia. Em meio à multidão alvoroçada consegui identificar o olhar choroso e orgulhoso de Angela. O sorriso contemplativo de Ben. O sorriso e a animação de Alistair, por ver que seus esforços em minha campanha como Rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas surtiram efeito. Como também conseguia visualizar o sorriso invejoso e contrariado de Jacob Black, ou ainda a fúria doentia de Tanya que escorraçava suas sombras, as _'plastics'_.

Admirar tudo aquilo fez com que meus nervos se acalmassem. Os aplausos ainda eram incessantes, mas como tudo em um baile, eventualmente eles pararam e muitas fotografias foram tiradas em um estúdio improvisado pelo clube de fotografia da escola.

Os flashes me cegavam.

Teve foto de mim sozinha. Colocando a coroa. Sem a faixa com os dizeres _"Homecoming Queen 1997"_. Com o cetro. Com Rosalie e Alice. Nós três com nossas respectivas faixas. Nós três sem as faixas. Nós três de lado, de frente. Depois a corte completa, com faixa e sem faixa. Uma com cada membro da corte. E por fim uma longa seqüência com o Rei e a Rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas.

_Eu e Edward. _

Repetimos as mesmas poses de antes, com faixa e sem faixa. De corpo inteiro. Só de rosto. Mas para completar o conjunto das fotos do Rei e da Rainha, havia também fotos nossas de mãos dadas, abraçados, com Edward colocando a coroa em minha cabeça e vice-versa também. Com ele beijando a minha mão. Ele ajoelhado na minha frente me encarando com olhos brilhantes.

Foram tantas, mas tantas fotografias, que quando o calouro do primeiro ano que fotografava enfim disse _'acabou'_, foi inevitável que eu suspirasse aliviada.

Meus pés estavam extremamente doloridos, tudo por causa dos enormes e torturantes saltos que usava. Meu estômago doía de fome. Minha garganta estava seca de sede. Foi meio que mancando que retornei a mesa em que meus amigos estavam sentados, com Edward ao meu lado cuidando para que eu não caísse.

- Viva a Rainha! – gritou Emmett, quando nos aproximamos da mesa.

Sim, meu irmão era uma criatura estranhamente feliz e absurdamente escandalosa.

- Viva o Rei! – gritou em seguida.

Corrigindo a minha sentença anterior: Emmett está feliz e escandaloso porque está bêbado. Com toda a certeza ele deve ter se esbaldado do ponche que ele próprio batizou, com uma garrafa de vodka comprada com a sua identidade falsa em algum posto de beira de estrada ou em algum mercado em Port Angeles, já que em Forks ninguém vendia bebidas alcoólicas para o filho do Chefe quando este ainda fosse menor de idade.

- Shiii Emm. – pedi, ainda envergonhada por estar atraindo tanto a atenção. Tudo por estar usando uma maldita coroa de strass.

Meu irmão rolou os olhos.

- Qual é Bella? – protestou como um crianção. – Você se tornou Rainha da escola, o mínimo que eu como seu irmão devo fazer é comemorar, e você também!

- Emmett tem razão Bella. – concordou Alice. – Você é a nossa rainha! – proferiu estridentemente batendo palmas e praticamente pulando na cadeira que estava sentada.

- É... Rainha... yeah! – concordei fingindo empolgação.

- Credo Bella, você está com fome por isso esse desanimo? Ou é porque você realmente não gostou de ganhar? Saiba que eu fiquei imensamente feliz de passar a coroa de Rainha da Escola para você! – proferiu Rosalie. E como sempre a minha futura cunhada com o dom de me fazer sentir culpada.

- Só fome. Sede. – murmurei com um sorriso amarelo.

- Vou pegar um ponche para nós. – informou Edward, saindo à largas passadas em direção a mesa de bebidas. Retornou logo em seguida com copos de papel verdes com listras douradas, estampando as cores da escola, como tudo naquele ginásio.

Apesar do sabor marcante do _cranberry_ e da limonada, ainda era possível sentir o gosto suave da vodka que Emmett colocou na travessa de ponche. Fiz uma careta quando engoli um gole.

- Todos estavam batizados. Emmett fez um bom trabalho. – explanou Edward, dando de ombros.

- É eu imagino. Não está tão ruim. É bebível. – afirmei, dando mais um grande gole, recebendo um sorriso enviesado de Edward que bebia um gole de sua bebida também.

Felizmente não tive que ficar muito tempo com aquele suco de frutas recheado com bebida alcoólica no meu estômago vazio, uma vez que as garçonetes do serviço de _Buffet_ contratado começaram a entregar em cada uma das mesas os pratos com os salgados.

Eu parecia uma retirante que viajou em um caminhão aberto, atravessou a fronteira do México com os Estados Unidos que fazia dias que não comia de tão faminta que eu estava. Literalmente avancei para o prato comendo em uma velocidade enervante.

- Pelo menos a nossa Rainha tem apetite. – comentou divertido Jasper.

- Você não imagina o quanto Príncipe. – murmurei desdenhosa pegando um mini-hambúrguer e devorando-o em duas dentadas.

Como os outros já haviam comido enquanto Edward e eu tirávamos nossas fotos, o prato trazido pela garçonete foi para nós, ou quase para nós dois, já que Emmett morto de fome como sempre o atacou com extrema gulodice.

- Emmett Swan! Deixe sua irmã e Edward comer! – exclamou autoritária Rosalie, de uma maneira muito igual a que a Rose de 30 anos, casada com Emmett, fazia quando ele agia feito um esfomeado ou um crianção.

Logo eu estava absurdamente satisfeita por enfim estar com o estômago cheio, e nem mesmo o ponche batizado parecia mais tão ruim como antes. A banda que fora contratada para tocar no baile fazia um número de grandes clássicos do Pop/Rock nas décadas de 60, 70, 80 e 90, fazendo com que todo o salão se animasse e começassem a ocupar a pista de dança.

Estávamos rindo de uma piada idiota de Emmett, que eu mesma já tinha o ouvido contar umas dez vezes, quando escutei a voz aguda e anasalada de Tanya ao meu lado.

- Como você conseguiu fraudar essa eleição? Você não merece essa coroa! – vociferou, enquanto suas ágeis mãos iam para a minha cabeça para afanar a coroa de strass que agora me pertencia.

- Ei! – exclamei surpresa, levando minhas mãos a minha cabeça para proteger não só minha coroa como também meus cabelos e afastando o máximo que conseguia dela.

- Me dá sua baranga! Ela é minha por direito! – brandiu avançando novamente seus braços para os meus cabelos. Antes que ela pudesse agarrar meus fios castanhos, algo que por muito pouco ela não fez, Emmett pegou Tanya pela cintura e a afastou de mim.

- Você está louca? – inquiriu em uníssono Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu.

- Sua piranha! Como você conseguiu? Você nunca ganharia essa eleição! Eu... eu paguei para que essa vagabunda loira não ganhasse! – exclamou apontando o seu dedo fino e longo com unhas postiças pintadas de rosa choque para Rosalie.

Todos arregalaram os olhos diante da frase de Tanya, que havia atraído a atenção de todo o ginásio ou boa parte dele. A banda escolheu aquele momento para fazer um tempo, parando de tocar, assim possibilitando que todos prestassem a atenção no show que a loira morango dava.

- Bom – começou Rosalie divertida. – seu esforço valeu à pena. Eu não ganhei Tanya, mas a candidata que eu votei sim! – sorriu vitoriosa a futura esposa do meu irmão.

Como é que é? Rosalie votou em mim? Mentira... não pode. Não mesmo.

- Pelo voto de todos nós que a Bella se tornou Rainha. – interferiu Alice com os olhos verdes endurecidos de ódio. – Todos nós aqui votamos na Bella.

Ok, ok, ok, alguém me belisca? Quando foi que esse Baile de _Homecoming _virou o Baile da insanidade? Eu havia bebido tanto ponche batizado para começar a ter visões equivocadas, ouvindo coisas irreais? Só pode.

- Mentira! – vociferou Tanya. – Vocês podem ter votado nessa bruaca, mas e o restante da escola? Eles me amam, não... não esta coisa! – brandiu ofendida, apontando seu dedo para os alunos da escola que admiravam o espetáculo.

- Olha sua loira azeda – interferiu Alistair afetadamente. -, todas as cédulas de votação estão na sala do Grêmio Estudantil. Se você quiser dar uma conferida nos votos irá notar que os únicos cinco votos que você recebeu foi o seu próprio e de suas capachos.

A loira estreitou os olhos.

- Foi você não foi sua bicha desgraçada? – gritou, lutando novamente nos braços do meu irmão para poder avançar em Alistair.

O garoto de cabelos negros oleosos rolou os olhos.

- Nem todos jogam sujo como você Tanya. Bella conseguiu vencer por mérito próprio. – expôs Angela com as bochechas vermelha de raiva.

Tanya rangeu seus dentes, olhando vingativa para todos nós, deixando seu olhar para mim por último.

- Você pode ter mudado o jeito de se vestir Isabella, mas você ainda é aquela nerd nojenta, molambenta que era. É só uma questão de tempo que todos se afastem. Você pode ter essa coroa, pode ser uma _cheerio_, mas sempre, sempre será a mesma estúpida, idiota e fracassada Isabella Swan. – brandiu vingativa.

- É melhor você ir embora Tanya. – interrompeu tranquilamente Jasper. – O Diretor está vindo e você não quer uma detenção, quer? – questionou sem emoção.

A garota de cabelos loiros avermelhados olhou mais uma vez para todos nós.

- Me solta seu monstro! – exigiu que Emmett a soltasse. Rapidamente meu irmão a liberou, e por pouco ela não caiu no chão.

- Vocês me pagam! – exclamou ajeitando seu vestido e cabelos. – Principalmente vocês dois. – apontou para Edward e para mim, antes de sair marchando pesadamente.

Ficamos observando ela saindo marchando irritada, sendo acompanhada em questão de segundos pelas suas comparsas.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? Quer dizer, eu nem falei nada. – defendeu-se Edward confuso alguns segundos depois.

- Esquece maninho. Uma menina como Tanya ter o orgulho ferido como ela teve não é algo que está acostumada, mas ela não fará nada. Ela não tem tanta força assim para fazer algo contra ninguém. – comentou Alice despreocupadamente, retornando o seu lugar na mesa.

- Mas por que eu? Por que a Bella? – perguntou Edward ainda confuso.

- Edward, meu querido, você realmente é só um gênio quando está com a bola de Football em suas mãos mesmo. – divertiu-se Rosalie. – Tanya está puta da vida porque você não a chamou para o Baile, mas sim convidou a Bella.

- Andam dizendo que vocês são um casal. – comentou despreocupadamente Alistair que ainda estava perto de nós.

- _O quê?_ – perguntei meio histérica virando-me para meu amigo Jornal da Escola.

Ele deu de ombros e rolou os olhos.

- É o que dizem Bella, mas óbvio que vocês não são um casal – explanou compreensivo. –_ ainda_. – murmurou mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa, mas toda a nossa mesa conseguiu ouvir, já que alguém assumindo o posto de DJ colocou uma música dançante para tocar.

- Alistair! – avisei ameaçadora, arrancando grandes gargalhadas de todo mundo.

- Chega desse assunto chato, vamos curtir nosso Baile! – brandiu Emmett, pegando Rose pela cintura e a arrastando para a pista de dança, o que logo foi seguido por Ben e Angela e depois por Alice e Jasper. Alistair murmurou algo inteligível e também seguiu para a pista de dança sozinho, deixando Edward e eu sentados na mesa.

Edward passou a mão inúmeras vezes nos seus cabelos, os puxando, fazendo uma desordem pior do que a costumeira se acumular ali. Eu que saboreava um novo copo de ponche e admirava todos dançando, observei preocupadamente meu parceiro de laboratório.

- Hum... algum problema Edward? – perguntei atemorizada por ter feito algo que ele não gostou.

- Você quer dançar? – respondeu com uma pergunta. Sobressaltei-me diante da questão.

- Hum... er... eu não danço. – murmurei incerta. Ele sorriu torto, levantando-se de sua cadeira e estendendo sua mão para mim.

- É tudo uma questão de quem conduz Bella. – replicou dando uma ligeira piscadela para mim.

_Me diz, tem como resistir a esse garoto?_

Sorri timidamente sentindo as minhas bochechas ficarem absurdamente rubras, mas sem hesitar coloquei a minha mão sobre a de Edward e ele me guiou até a pista de dança. Quando estávamos a postos, ele colocou seu braço em torno da minha cintura, enquanto uma de minhas mãos ia para o seu peito e a outra ele segurava firmemente com a dele.

Lentamente Edward me guiava pelo salão de lá para cá ao som de _Un-Break My Heart_ da Toni Braxton? Tem como 1997 ser mais brega do que isso? Juro que havia me esquecido completamente que essa música tocou tanto, mas tanto nas rádios aquele – esse – ano, que não tinha uma alma na face da Terra que não saberia cantar.

"_Un-break my heart... Say you'll love me again… Un-do this hurt you caused… When you walked out the door… And walked outta my life… Un-cry these tears… I cried so many nights… __Un-break my heart, my heart…" _– cantou completamente desafinada e cheia de graça a Prazeres, fazendo um coro mental comigo.

Pela primeira vez nessa realidade nós duas estávamos em sintonia, nos divertindo com a breguice que só os meus anos de adolescente poderiam ter. A voz de Toni Braxton ecoava pelos quatro cantos do Ginásio, vários casais se abraçavam mais apertado, trocavam carícias, beijos.

Foi a Prazeres a primeira a rir histericamente em minha mente tamanho era o ridículo daquela cena. Sem conseguir me controlar, comecei a segui-la rindo audivelmente. Tentei abafar meus risos quando vi alguns casais me olhando feio, mas quando pela segunda vez a cantora recitou o refrão acompanhado pela voz ridícula da minha consciência não consegui me controlar.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou Edward rindo, contagiado pelo meu riso.

- Essa música. – respondi entre gargalhadas.

- O que tem ela? – inquiriu. – Anda tocando em todas as rádios. Em primeiro lugar em todas as listas de mais tocadas. – explicou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Eu sei. – concordei, tentando controlar as minhas risadas. – Mas é brega. Quem coloca uma música de pé na bunda para tocar em um baile de _Homecoming_ de uma escola? – questionei divertida, controlando a gargalhada que estava prestes a sair novamente por meus lábios.

- Aparentemente o nosso DJ. – respondeu Edward, me girando para que eu encarasse Eric Yorkie com os olhos fechados e valsando sozinho próximo a parafernália de um DJ em 1997.

Desta vez, nem eu nem Edward conseguimos nos controlar e ambos caímos na gargalhada, recebendo muito olhares feios. Eu enterrei meu rosto do peito de Edward para abafar o som da minha risada, enquanto ele enterrava o seu rosto em meus cabelos também controlando a sua risada.

Os acordes finais de _Un-Break My Heart_ soou por todo o ginásio, e antes que todos os casais se separassem já começou _2 Become 1_ das _Spice Girls_. Assim que ouvi a introdução da música das inglesas minha risada imediatamente cessou. Meu coração inesperadamente deu um pulo e começou a bater descompassado, assim como senti o de Edward batendo mais forte, enquanto as suas mãos deslizavam de cima para baixo nas minhas costas.

Um calor estranho começou a subir pelo meu corpo a partir de onde as mãos grandes e calejadas, devido ao Football, de Edward estavam. Senti minha respiração ficando arfante, uma ligeira tontura começou a se alastrar por meu corpo, um aviso para que eu respirasse, mas quando fiz fui banhada pelo perfume de Edward. Seu aroma era amadeirado e cítrico, envolvente, sedutor, paralisante.

Com meu corpo mole, hipnotizado e deslumbrado pelos braços e pelo perfume de Edward, levantei o meu rosto que ainda estava escondido no meio de seu peito e encarei seus olhos. Os olhos verdes esmeraldinos dele estavam translúcidos, brilhantes, como esmeraldas líquidas e encarava os meus castanhos com uma intensidade esmagadora.

Engoli em seco.

Minha boca estava seca, por isto passei minha língua por meus lábios, movimento que foi captado imediatamente pelos olhos dele, e em seguida ele repetiu o mesmo gesto. A melodia da música das garotas de Londres era a trilha perfeita para aquele momento. Os olhos de Edward iam dos meus para meus lábios, e os meus repetiam o gesto.

Eu previa, eu sentia que em alguns segundos os lábios voluptuosos e bem delineados de Edward se encontrariam com o meu. Percebi ele se inclinando para frente, e minimamente eu também me inclinei. A distância era de pouquíssimos centímetros, eu podia sentir sua respiração, seu hálito mentolado batendo em meu rosto.

Fechei meus olhos esperando o contato suave de seus lábios, mas transcorrido cinco segundos ele não veio, ao invés disso surgiu uma Alice saltitando entre nós.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntou Edward ligeiramente irritado.

- Ei! Tá de TPM é Edward? – brincou, recebendo um olhar ferino de seu irmão.

- O que foi Alice? – inquiriu afastando-se completamente de mim e encarando a baixinha de sua irmã.

- Nós estamos indo embora. – anunciou. – Emmett e Rosalie querem ficar sozinhos, mas não podem sem ter ninguém com eles na casa da Rose, por isso eu e Jasper vamos fazer companhia. – suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho.

- E por que eu e a Bella não podemos ir? – questionou o ruivo à menina de cabelos curtos espetados.

A Mestre dos Magos do mal rolou seus olhos idênticos o do seu interlocutor, cruzou seus braços e o encarou incrédula, e depois lançou um olhar para mim.

- Emmett não quer a "irmã" dele perto. – explanou fazendo grandes aspas no _'irmã'_.

- Ah! – murmurou Edward. – Algum problema com isso, Bella? – questionou apreensivo.

Me contive para não rolar os olhos em desdém. Nestes treze anos que Emmett e Rosalie estão juntos já perdi as contas de quantas vezes os ouvi "ficando sozinhos". Na verdade posso até confirmar os dois me expulsando do meu dormitório na faculdade para "ficarem sozinhos".

Balancei a minha cabeça.

- Problema algum. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Ok. Eu levo a Bella para casa. – determinou Edward a Alice.

- Eu esperava isso. – a baixinha sorriu e... _ela deu uma piscadela para mim? _

Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett se despediram rapidamente de nós, e antes mesmo que eu desse um abraço nas meninas, todos já estavam longe de mim que ainda continuava parada no meio do Ginásio com Edward na minha frente e dezenas de casais dançando as melodias melancólicas que Eric estava tocando.

Edward e eu nos encaramos por longos minutos. O que quase aconteceu antes de Alice nos interromper ainda estava muito vivo em nossas memórias. Eu sentia minhas bochechas ficarem rubras de vergonha, assim como as de Edward estavam.

- _Vamos?_ – inquirimos os dois em uníssono, rindo logo em seguida.

- Vamos, já tivemos muitas surpresas por uma única noite. – murmurei timidamente.

- Muitas. – concordou Edward, enquanto juntos, lado a lado saímos do Ginásio, parando somente na mesa que ocupamos anteriormente para pegar as nossas coisas e dar um adeus a Ben e Angela que conversavam ao pé do ouvido, rindo de algo íntimo.

_Pelo que parecia, todos sairiam com pelo menos um beijo no baile de _Homecoming._ Todos menos eu._

O caminho da escola até a minha casa foi feito em absoluto silêncio por mim e Edward em seu Volvo prata reluzente. O único som que circulava no automóvel era a melodia extremamente calma e suave de alguma peça de música clássica. Por passar das duas da manhã, as ruas de Forks estavam pacatas e quase vazias, a não ser por um ou outro estudante da _Forks High School_ voltando para casa depois do Baile.

Edward reduziu a velocidade, parando silenciosamente em frente a minha casa que estava completamente escura. Meus pais já deveriam estar dormindo.

- Obrigada pela carona Edward. Passei uma noite muito agradável. – murmurei já com a minha mão na maçaneta da porta para sair.

- Eu também passei uma noite muito agradável Bella, você é uma excelente companhia. – respondeu, abrindo a sua porta e saindo, vindo agilmente para o meu lado.

- Não... – ele abriu a porta do passageiro, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a sair do carro. – precisava. – murmurei envergonhada.

- Era preciso sim. – balbuciou Edward, me ajudando a sair do carro, e quando já estava fora dele, fechando a porta em um baque surdo. Os olhos de Edward estavam fitando intensamente os meus, aquilo me deixou incomodada.

- Hum... então obrigada outra vez. – disse, me preparando para me afastar dele. Contudo, inesperadamente Edward segurou minhas mãos com as suas com determinada força.

O calor que emanava delas era abrasadora. Uma corrente elétrica estranha e extremamente boa passou por todo o meu corpo, começando de onde nossas mãos estavam conectadas. Encarei aqueles intensos e perfeitos olhos verdes que pareciam ver a minha alma. Novamente senti minhas pernas fracas e minha boca seca. Inconscientemente molhei meus lábios com a minha língua, o que atraiu o olhar de Edward, que também repetiu o gesto.

- Eu preciso... – comecei, mas fui interrompida por Edward.

- Dane-se, não consigo mais me controlar.

Com uma surpresa arrebatadora os lábios de Edward se conectaram com os meus.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey hey hey... __o que todo mundo queria enfim aconteceu! O que acharam desse inesperado beijo? Super cute não é mesmo? Apesar da dificuldade de escrever esse capítulo, esse finalzinho saiu mais tranqüilo do que eu imaginava, principalmente depois da breguice e de mim bancando a Prazeres (como se eu já não fosse ela) ouvindo Un-Break My Heart e cantando tão desafinado e afetadamente como essa consciência maluca da Bella. _

_Tem coisas que só quem viveu sabe dizer como era. _

_Espero que vocês tenham curtido como eu curti. Bella surtando como rainha, Tanya morrendo de inveja dando um show (alguém acha que ela vai parar por aqui?), Alistair defendendo a Bella e dizendo que ela e o Edward não são um casal AINDA, foi espetacular. Edward e Bella na maior fofurice como Rei e Rainha e claro o tão aguardado beijo, que eu considerei MUITO se iria ou não fazer nesse capítulo! Porque ainda estava achando cedo demais para rolar o beijo, lembrem-se a Bella só está nessa realidade a 3 semanas, e isso é um tempo curto demais para que algo a mais aconteça, principalmente nessa realidade._

_Quem sabe um dia eu não faça um outtake sobre a visão do Edward desse baile e do porque ele enfim resolveu chutar o pau da barraca e beijá-la? Quem quer isso? Dependendo da motivação de vocês eu faça essa surpresa especialmente para vocês! ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todo mundo que leu, comentou ou não, recomendou, indicou, favoritou, colocou em alerta, é esses pequenos gestos que me levam a continuar escrevendo mesmo na dificuldade de estar sem inspiração. É por isso que eu amo vocês e nestes dois anos escrevendo fanfics ficou muito mais evidente! Obrigada por tudo!_

_Espero poder contar com o carinho de vocês mais uma vez! ;D _

_Nós vemos em... uma semana? Espero que sim!_

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Oiiiiiiii! _

_*PULAAAAAAAAAAAA* *SALTAAAAAAAAAAAA* *RODOPIAAAAAAAAAAA* *FAZ ESTRELINHAAAAAAA* GEEEEEEEENTE, ELES FINALMENTE SE BEIJARAMMMMMMMMMMMM _

_Meu Deus! Acho que roí todas as minhas unhas agora lendo esse capítulo. A Bella completamente atônita com a coroação, e ainda teve que ouvir o ginásio em peso gritando por "discurso, discurso"? Genteee tadinha! Ela pode até ter a mente de 30, mas o que é intrínseco nunca muda! Nem nos maiores dos seus sonhos a Bella subiria num palco e discursaria naturalmente, ainda mais após receber um título de rainha. Apesar do tempo e da maturidade, ser o centro das atenções continua não sendo algo que ela consiga lidar. O nervosismo e falta de jeito ou palavras ainda impera. Senti o desespero dela daqui, minha reação diante de situações assim é a mesma. _

_Já estava achando que não ia rolar nada de beijo no final de tudo rsrs. Primeiro porque eles estavam muito ocupados com esse negócio de rei e rainha. Segundo que teve aquele pequeno incidente com a Tanya. Arhg! Como odeio essa criatura! E depois, quando quase sai, quando bateu na trave se não fossem interrompidos pela empata da Alice rsrs. Mas lá no fundo, no fundo, tinha esperanças que seria a noite do beijo. Tinha tudo pra acontecer, era o momento oportuno depois do momento "fofura" na hora das fotos, o Edward cuidando dela por causa dos sapatos e depois, enfim, a dança! Mas, cara, foi muito sexy o Edward falando "dane-se". Kkkkkkkkkkkk. E tome beijão na Bella! _

_Morri de rir da Bella traçando a comida toda kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! E além do beijo, o que me deixou viada³³³³³³³³³³³ foram às músicas que tocavam enquanto eles dançavam! Gente, eu tenho esse CD da Toni Braxton huashuashuashuas e 2 Become 1 das Spice nem se fala, que é a minha música preferida delas. Mas o ponto alto foi a Prazeres cantando Un-Break My Heart e o Edward perguntando qual era a graça da Bella. HUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS_

_Sei que costumo escrever demais, e hoje não foi diferente, mas não vou me estender mais. Vou roer as unhas da outra mão ansiosa pela conversa deles pós-beijo. _

_E nem preciso pedir para encher o capítulo de reviews, hein gente? HAHAHAHA_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo ;)_

_Patti _

**.**

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	12. Enamorados

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém o Edward e a Bella, teenagers sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_É... *suspira* mais uma vez eu atrasei MUITO, mas MUITO mesmo isso aqui. Desde já confesso a minha culpa. Tá, não completamente minha já que eu e minha inspiração somos pessoas diferentes que habitam corpos diferentes e que de vez em quando ficam juntas. Ok, eu fui meio nonsense nessa explicação._

_Falando sério agora, infelizmente está sendo mais complicado do que eu gostaria de afirmar escrever __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, e juro não é porque eu não queira escrever, porque Deus está de prova o quanto eu tentei produzir esse capítulo logo, mas eu conseguia pensar em tudo, em qualquer fic minha ou fics novas, menos isso aqui. Já declaro (antes mesmo de todos começarem a ler) que o capítulo não ficou lá grandes coisas, foi o menor da fic, mas como eu disse no twitter: "antes um capítulo curto, do que nenhum."_

_Espero sinceramente que todos apreciem este capítulo que tem MUITAS explicações, e se puderem acompanhem a minha outra fanfic __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__, que felizmente (ou infelizmente) tem cada capítulo vergonhosamente longo, que me faz ter vergonha de escrever um capítulo deste tamanho aqui._

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, comentou, recomendou, e que principalmente teve paciência para aguardar esse capítulo, vocês são incríveis! Obrigada também a Patti que além de fazer sua betagem excepcional me ajudou com algumas frases ali, acolá. Amore, muito obrigada._

_Sem mais delongas, boa leitura! ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 – Enamorados**

.

_Fogos de artifício_.

Eu ouvia fogos de artifício explodindo brilhante e coloridamente em minha cabeça quando os lábios suaves e gentis de Edward tocaram os meus. Era como estar presente em uma virada do ano na _Times Square_ e ver a famosa bola prateada descendo pelo mastro, ou ainda ouvir as doze badaladas do Big Ben em Londres acompanhado dos fogos multicoloridos, ou quem sabe ver a queima de fogos naquela famosa praia do Brasil, Copacabana, talvez? Enfim, não importa. O que importa é que os lábios de Edward Cullen estavam sobre os meus.

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

Edward Cullen está me beijando! Edward Cullen está me _beijando?_ Se isso é um sonho eu não quero nunca acordar. Nunca mesmo.

"_Ok Isabella Swan, tenta respirar e, por favor, se controla. Não vá ter uma síncope ou desmaiar por esquecer-se de oxigenar seu cérebro."_ – ordenou a voz autoritária da Prazeres. Oh, criatura que nem nos momentos mais incríveis da minha vida me dá paz. – _"Cala a boca e aproveita o momento!"_ – comandou por fim.

Diante da ordem quase que militar da minha consciência de 30 anos, relaxei meu corpo, esvaziei a minha mente e aproveitei o momento, saboreando todas as sensações que despertavam em mim. Isso desde a emoção indescritível até a estranha corrente elétrica que parecia correr em 220 volts por meu corpo.

Os lábios do ruivo que um dia se tornaria o maior astro da NFL eram suaves e calmos contra os meus. Era um toque sereno, mas não menos intenso. Nossos lábios eram como encaixes, como peças de quebra-cabeça, se encaixando com perfeição. Meu coração palpitava velozmente em meu peito. Todos os meus pensamentos foram apagados e a única coisa que pensava ou sentia eram os lábios de Edward contra os meus, suas mãos segurando com firmeza as minhas.

Começou com um leve roçar de lábios, mas logo a língua úmida e quente de Edward passou por meus lábios pedindo passagem, e sem hesitar a concedi. Se os lábios já eram uma experiência fantástica, a língua de Edward dançando com a minha era algo inarrável, indescritível, inexplicável, incomparável.

Pequenos choques elétricos tomavam o meu corpo conforme nossas bocas dançavam aquela dança íntima. Lentamente Edward soltou as nossas mãos e levou as suas a minha cintura a apertando suavemente, enquanto eu, sem qualquer comando do meu cérebro que estava inerte, sem pensamentos, levava as minhas para a sua nuca, enterrando meus dedos entre seus cabelos sedosos.

As mãos grandes e quentes do jogador de Football deslizavam por minhas costas com uma delicadeza exacerbada, desenhando o padrão de minha coluna, brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo, enrolando-os nas pontas de seus dedos. Entretanto, as minhas eram rudes e exigentes, puxando com força os fios de sua nuca fazendo com que eu avançasse mais e mais para a sua boca.

Poderia ter se passado um minuto, dez minutos, uma hora ou dez horas, eu tinha perdido a noção total de tempo, mas como todas as coisas boas da vida, mesmo conseguindo respirar pelo nariz, o ar entrava em meus pulmões compactado e limitadamente, exigindo que nos separássemos para que pudéssemos respirar profundamente.

Lentamente, dando um último estalinho, nos separamos com os olhos fechados e com a respiração arfante. Eu temia encarar o rosto de Edward. Era como se o beijo que havíamos compartilhado fosse algo fictício, irreal, e se eu levantasse meu rosto para encarar o seu, perfurar seus olhos verdes no meu iria perceber que tudo não passou de uma peça pregada pela minha imaginação.

Minhas mãos tremiam de nervoso e temor. Meus músculos se resetaram em conjunto. Uma leve tontura tomava a minha cabeça, embaralhando a minha vista e me deixando mole. Notando que estava prestes a cair desfalecida no gramado da minha casa, tomei uma respiração profunda oxigenando as células do meu cérebro, mas ainda muito temerosa para encarar o que estava – ou não – na minha frente.

- Isto foi real? – a voz baixa, rouca e incerta de alguém que se parecia com a de Edward inquiriu.

Lentamente, temendo quem eu iria encontrar diante de mim comecei a levantar meu rosto, fazendo esta ação com meus olhos fechados, entretanto. Evitando assim que eu pudesse olhar para trás e fugir quando percebesse que era somente a minha imaginação me enganando. Quando cheguei ao limite, onde possivelmente eu iria encontrar o rosto da pessoa, ou talvez o ar vazio, respirei profundamente contando mentalmente até dez, antes de começar a abrir meus olhos.

Ali, parado diante de mim, em toda a sua glória, com seus cabelos desalinhados, seus olhos verdes brilhantes, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados estava Edward Cullen me olhando com um misto de apreensão e admiração. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida, antes de tornar a bater ruidosamente em meu peito. Minha garganta se fechou e minha vista se embaralhou, mas lembrei-me de respirar para não desmaiar na frente dele. Incerta e com medo, fiz a pergunta mais tola que alguém poderia fazer:

- _Você _é real?

Edward, que sorria segundos atrás, tirou o sorriso brilhante e gigante de seu rosto e estudou o meu com demasiada preocupação e surpresa. Sua confusão era clara. Quer dizer, talvez a minha imaginação super produtiva e perturbada conseguisse criar com demasiada perfeição a face de Edward preocupada e surpresa.

- Por que eu não seria real? – Edward, ou o suposto Edward que estava na minha frente inquiriu.

- Talvez minha imaginação esteja me pregando peças outra vez? – respondi soando incerta.

- Sua imaginação faz muito isso? – questionou. – Digo, imaginar estar _me_ beijando?

A pergunta era no mínimo estranha. E eu sendo uma pessoa que não tem o costume de pensar muito antes de dizer algo, respondi inocentemente:

- Normalmente quando estou prestes a dormir, ou quando estou simplesmente livre de pensamentos. – me ouvi respondendo com sinceridade. Um sorriso torto nasceu no rosto de Edward, enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam de uma maneira proibida.

- E o que mais acontece nesta sua imaginação? – perguntou dando mais um passo em minha direção.

- Não sei ao certo, tudo parece meio... – mas a conclusão da minha frase não foi exposta, pois mais uma vez os lábios de Edward estavam sobre os meus beijando-me avassaladoramente.

As sensações que eram despertas em meu corpo e mente eram tantas que nem se me pedissem conseguiria enumerar. Minha cabeça rodava e a única vertente que aparecia em todos os meus pensamentos era que Edward Cullen estava me beijando. O meu corpo estava mole, minhas pernas pareciam gelatina, prestes a caírem tolamente no chão, mas ele me segurava com firmeza, sustentando o meu corpo junto ao seu, colado ao seu.

Tão rápido quanto começou, terminou. O ato tão efêmero me deixou completamente atordoada. Desta vez eu não supus que era obra da minha imaginação, desta vez eu sabia que aquele beijo, aquele toque dele em mim, seus braços em volta de mim, eram a mais pura verdade.

- Agora tudo parece real? – questionou arfante. Meus olhos piscaram incertos, tentando se acostumar com sabe-se lá o que. Vagarosamente, como se tivesse fazendo tudo em câmera lenta eu assenti com a cabeça, fazendo-o ampliar seu sorriso torto.

- Mas... _por quê_? – questionei baixinho, antes que ficasse mais uma vez deslumbrada pelo sorriso torto de Edward Cullen. Imediatamente seu sorriso sumiu diante da minha sentença. O ruivo em minha frente respirou profundamente e soltou o ar em uma lufada, mas não iniciou sua explicação. Ao invés disso, repetiu a ação anterior oito vezes me deixando mais ansiosa do que antes.

- Bella – começou por fim, contudo pausadamente. – eu, eu... eu _sempre_ quis te beijar. – afirmou com os olhos brilhantes.

- _Sempre_? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sempre. – confirmou. – Desde quando você era invisível. – meus olhos se arregalaram com a assertiva. Porque aquilo não era verdade, era impossível ser verdade. Acredito que Edward deve ter percebido a minha surpresa, pois antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa emendou:

"É, eu sei, eu passei a me aproximar de você só depois que você passou a ficar toda arrumada. Mas Bella, eu _sempre_ vi esta sua beleza interior, esse seu brilho próprio. Só que..." – ele riu de si mesmo. – "eu sempre fui um covarde, e chegar até você era simplesmente impossível. Eu tinha a sensação que você me acharia um tolo, ou que estaria tirando vantagem de você por causa de uma aposta ou qualquer outra coisa ridícula que acontece nestes filmes que faz Hollywood arrecadar rios de dinheiro." – ele balançou a cabeça confuso.

"Mas então aconteceu aquela coisa terrível em sua festa de aniversário no ringue de patinação. Aquilo foi à gota d'água para mim. Foi ali que decidi que tinha que me tornar seu amigo, falar sobre os meus sentimentos independente do que você veste, de como você anda, de como você é..." – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto antes de tornar a me encarar. – "Mas então, quando eu decidi ser a pessoa que eu deveria ser desde o começo, você mudou completamente e..."

- Ficou mais fácil ser meu amigo. – completei a frase de Edward, me sentindo um pouco ultrajada com a conclusão que cheguei. Não imaginava que Edward fosse assim. Meus olhos ficaram marejados e minha garganta se fechou.

- Sim. Não. – ele disse confuso me vendo atordoada com suas palavras. – Agrrr. Por que isso é tão difícil? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para mim, passando seus dedos por seus cabelos bronzes, bagunçando-os mais do que já estavam.

"Bella," – iniciou segurando meus braços com suas mãos frias e trêmulas. Surpresa com o gesto, encarei seus olhos. – "eu... eu _gosto _de você. Sempre gostei de você, mas nunca disse nada antes porque você sempre foi inteligente, forte, tão dona de si. Mesmo com a Tanya e todas as outras garotas e garotos da escola tirando sarro, você continuou seguindo em frente não se importando com nada... eu simplesmente queria me equiparar a você, poder estar ao seu lado do jeito que você merece. Mas tudo que eu fazia parecia ínfimo perto da sua força. Mesmo depois de mudar desse jeito." – disse apontando para mim, fechando seus olhos para controlar um nervosismo que não conseguia acreditar que ele sentia.

"Isso tudo, não é pelo que você se transformou agora." – disse num suspiro cansado, encarando-me nos olhos. – "Esse visual, o cabelo... isso só fez deixar mais evidente a beleza que você escondia debaixo das roupas largas, do cabelo bagunçado e da atitude tímida. Mas é você, o que você tem por dentro que me encantou. Ainda me recordo, como se fosse ontem uma vez que a vi tropeçar nos próprios sapatos na varanda da minha casa." – sorriu enviesado com a lembrança. – "O rubor crescendo na sua face e o sorriso envergonhado quando viu que minha mãe e eu estávamos olhando nunca saíram da minha cabeça. Acho que foi nesse momento que eu percebi que gostava de você." – confessou timidamente.

"Até que de repente, quando eu vi todos os garotos brigando para te conquistar, convidá-la para sair... eu vi que precisava tomar uma atitude, porque eu te notei antes mesmo de você se notar. Eu... _sempre_ te notei. Eu sempre quis estar ao seu lado mesmo sendo só seu amigo" – confessou envergonhado, abaixando a sua cabeça e retirando suas mãos dos meus braços.

"Desculpa, eu deveria ir." – falou começando a se afastar.

- Edward, espera! – exclamei sem saber ao certo o que dizer, impossibilitando assim que ele continuasse o seu caminho. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e meio desfocados. – O que você quis dizer com tudo isso? O que está acontecendo aqui? – inquiri com uma coragem estrangeira.

- Nós nos beijamos e eu disse que gosto de você há um longo tempo. – respondeu envergonhado.

- Tá, isso eu entendi. – disse meio impaciente. – Mas o que será de nós depois disso tudo? Somos diferentes. Você é o astro da escola, o garoto mais popular de toda a FHS e eu a nerd. Isso tudo é irreal, cada um vai seguir seu caminho fingindo que nada aconteceu ou...

- Vamos namorar? – completou a minha sentença, com uma pergunta que não era a que eu queria fazer.

Surpreendi-me com a frase que ele declamou, e diante da minha surpresa Edward sorriu torto e sedutor. Seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho muito mais intenso do que o anterior, ou qualquer um visto por mim, o que me fez ficar ansiosa diante do que ele quis dizer ou queria dizer.

Minhas mãos tremiam, minhas pernas estavam bambas, meus pensamentos estavam vazios e em branco. Minha boca estava seca. Meu coração batia ruidosamente em meu peito. Engoli em seco, tentando amenizar a minha ansiedade que era totalmente inapropriada para o momento.

- Bella Swan, você quer ser... – ele engoliu em seco, antes de concluir. – _minha namorada_?

_O QUÊ?_

Calma aí, volta a fita.

Edward Cullen acabou de me pedir em _namoro_? Que realidade absurda é essa? O que está acontecendo com o mundo? Além de mim, que magicamente voltei a ter dezessete anos, Edward Cullen o maior astro do Football americano da atualidade – ou pelo menos em 2010 – está me pedindo em namoro?

Se isso aqui não é um sonho, só pode ser uma alucinação de uma pessoa que está em um hospício.

É isso! Eu estou internada em um hospício! A quantidade de trabalho no jornal deve ter me causado um colapso nervoso e meus amigos e patrões me mandaram para um descanso em uma clínica psiquiatra, mas chegando nela descobriram que eu era uma louca e me trancaram na solitária, onde agora eu deliro sobre a minha adolescência frustrada.

"_Meu Deus! Quantos anos você tem criatura? Você acha que se estivesse delirando, conseguiria fazer com tantas cores e sabores?"_ – inquiriu frustrada a Prazeres. – _"Aproveita o momento, e pelo amor de Deus, diga alguma coisa ao garoto que está quase entrando em pânico."_ – comandou a minha maldita consciência de 30 anos.

Ok. Dizer alguma coisa. Eu consigo.

- Será que você pode me beliscar? Certeza que isso é um sonho ou uma alucinação. – disse atordoada, notando a Prazeres rolar os olhos indignada com o que disse, enquanto Edward sorria amplamente.

Embora estivesse há semanas no meu corpo de dezessete anos, acho que essa foi a primeira vez desde que me vi encurralada nesse sonho que me senti verdadeiramente adolescente. Eufórica. Ansiosa. Temerosa. Um caleidoscópio de emoções e sensações que somente uma adolescente consegue sentir, ainda mais quando o garoto que você foi praticamente a vida inteira apaixonada se declara para você, assim sem mais nem menos.

- Beliscar acho muito rude. Mas eu posso estar fazendo outra coisa, como isso aqui. – sentenciou antes de caminhar em minha direção, segurar com uma de suas mãos a minha nuca e com a outra a base da minha coluna, em um clássico gesto dos filmes onde o mocinho deita um pouco a mocinha em seus braços para beijá-la.

Edward Cullen mais uma vez me beijou.

Desta vez era um beijo lento e completamente... _apaixonado_?

Será que essa sensação de paixão que estava sentindo com o beijo era real? Será que realmente tudo isso era verdade?

"_Oh criatura! Para de ficar pensando e aproveita o momento! Posso te garantir com 100% de certeza que tudo isso aqui é verdade."_ – disse ligeiramente irritada a Prazeres. – _"Você tem sim 17 anos outra vez, você foi escolhida rainha da escola no Baile de _Homecoming_, sim Edward Cullen te beijou, confessou que gosta de você, pediu você em namoro e agora está novamente te beijando. Sendo assim:" _– ela fez uma pausa dramática, respirando seguidas vezes ruidosamente.

"_PARA PELO AMOR DE DEUS DE ENCANAR COM TUDO! PARA DE FICAR PENSANDO COMO UMA MULHER DE 30 ANOS E PENSE COMO UMA ADOLESCENTE DE 17, QUE É O QUE VOCÊ É!"_ – gritou com a sua voz estridente, ecoando em minha cabeça cada mínima sílaba que a Prazeres vociferou.

Consegui ignorar os berros da minha consciência e aproveitando todo o momento como se ele fosse os últimos da minha vida, esvaziei a minha mente, relaxei o meu corpo e aproveitei todas as sensações que os lábios de Edward causavam aos meus. O calor que suas mãos quentes transmitiam por minha nuca e lombar, e todas as emoções que seu corpo colado ao meu despertava.

Era um beijo que se podia classificar como urgente, porém calmo. Transmitia a sensação que aquilo era como uma última coisa que se poderia fazer antes do mundo acabar, ou melhor, a _única_ coisa que se poderia fazer antes do mundo acabar.

Não conseguindo mais hesitar retribui o beijo de Edward com a mesma intensidade que ele empregava. Sem delongas ele estava forçando a entrada da minha boca para dar passagem para sua língua. Não consegui – e também nem queria protestar -, então dando a permissão que ele desejava, assim como eu.

Sua boca se encaixava com a minha de uma maneira familiar, como se finalmente duas peças de um quebra-cabeça estavam juntas. Era profundo, energizante, apelador, todas as sensações possíveis e imagináveis se encontravam juntas ali naquele beijo avassalador.

Não contendo as minhas mãos e braços, os joguei ao redor do seu pescoço, que mesmo com a posição "clássica de um beijo" consegui trazê-lo para mais próximo a mim. Os dedos de minhas mãos completamente impacientes enroscaram-se naqueles cabelos ruivos os puxando suavemente.

Eu estava completamente embriagada, deslumbrada, encantada com o beijo que partilhávamos.

Infelizmente o ar ficou faltante para nós dois, e mesmo não querendo nos afastar, nos separamos minimamente. Edward sorria amplamente contra meus lábios, e eu mesmo com os olhos fechados o imitava. Senti seus lábios suaves e calmos depositando uma série de pequenos beijos por toda a minha face, seguindo pela linha da minha mandíbula, chegando até o lóbulo da minha orelha, onde tão suavemente que poderia até mesmo dizer que foi imperceptível Edward o mordiscou. E mais uma vez sussurrou a sentença que eu mais desejei ouvir em toda a minha vida:

- _Você quer ser a minha namorada?_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oinnnnn..._

_Agora todo mundo compreendeu por que demorei 11 capítulos para fazer com que o beijo acontecesse? Porque sabia que seguido dele viria o pedido de namoro. *AI TI LINDU! *-*_

_Tá, tudo bem foi um capítulo bem fraquinho, mas acredito que expliquei a motivação do Edward para se aproximar da Bella, e antes que venham com "mas no primeiro capítulo, ele foi tão ugh, idiota!" _

_Sim, eu sei que ele foi idiota, mas PROMETO que a explicação vai surgir depois que a Bella passar por todo o seu Senior Year no High School. _

_Ah é, esta é outra pergunta: a Bella só vai voltar a realidade dos trinta anos depois que ela passar por todo o ultimo ano do High School, sendo assim temos pela frente, escolha das faculdades, pelo menos mais 2 bailes, férias de inverno, dia dos namorados, natal, ano novo, formatura, baile de formatura, antes de sabermos o que realmente aconteceu. Então tenham paciência, temos no mínimo uns 20 capítulos com a Bella sendo uma Teenager e toda a trupe também!_

_Não irei prometer – até mesmo porque além da falta de inspiração com __**TEENAGE DREAM**_ _eu ando estudando para concursos e também escrevendo artigos para publicar, o que limita o meu tempo – mas, prometo que tentarei fazer o mais breve possível o capítulo, contudo lembrem-se: pode demorar, um dia, uma semana, um mês... mas eu __**NÃO**__ desisti desta fanfic, eu __**NUNCA**__ vou desistir dela, apesar dos problemas eu gosto dela! ;D_

_Enfim, obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, indicaram, recomendaram, colocaram em alerta e que tiveram paciência para aguardar esse capítulo. Vocês são incríveis! _

_Amo todos muito, muito mesmo!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Ounnn eu estava com tanta, mas tanta saudade de betar __**TEENAGEM DREAM**__!_

_Não vou me demorar porque o sono é muito e a demora para betar também foi longa rsrs. Também não importa se o capítulo ficou curtinho. Antes curto que nada né? *RISOS*. Porque o que realmente importa é que ESSE BEIJO FINALMENTE SAIU! OMGGGGGGG! BEIJO, PEDIDO DE NAMORO, TUDO JUNTO! Ounnnn foi tão fofo ele se declarando! O Edward é muito amorrr. Tão lindo falando tudo que passou com ele desde o início, quando descobriu que estava caído de amores por ela! _

_Viram só? Mesmo com a quantidade de linhas um pouco abaixo do que estamos acostumados, a Carol sempre The Best no quesito desenvolvimento, drama, criatividade e emoção. Cara, morro de rir com os dramas adolescentes da Bella. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk. SOFRI com a impaciência da Prazeres! HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS. E pelo amor de deus, Bella: ACEITA LOGO ESSE PEDIDO OU QUEM VAI DIZER 'SIM' SOU EU! Rum!_

_Agora vamos fazer o favorzinho de apertar esse botãozinho logo aqui embaixo? É simples, não custa nada e quer saber mais? Faz a Carol dar cambalhotas pela casa e a estimula escrever mais! rsrs_

_Beijin ;)_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	13. Escondidos

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém o Edward e a Bella, inocentes, fofos e um pouco ingênuos, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_*olha para os lados para ver se tem alguém ainda aqui*_

_Eu sei, não tem desculpas para esse meu abandono disso aqui por quase dois meses, mas acreditem não foi a minha intenção. É que infelizmente algumas coisas da minha vida pessoal exigiram a minha atenção de maneira exaustiva, porém como eu já disse milhões de vezes antes, volto afirmar: __**não vou abandonar essa fic, e também não me esqueci dela**__!_

_Bom, espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo e fiquem atentos as coisas agora vão começar realmente acontecer nesta fic, quando vocês menos esperarem estaremos novamente no ponto de partida. ;D_

_E para quem está curioso para saber o que aconteceu com a Bella no aniversário de 30 anos e todas as questões relacionadas a isso: SE ACALMEM, logo vocês irão entender tudo o que acontece aqui. Infelizmente não posso adiantar nada porque senão conto o final. _

_Obrigada a todos pela paciência em esperar este capítulo, e por lerem essa história. A minha beta maravilhosa Patti que sempre está a minha disposição para e ajudar ou betar isso aqui rapidinho. _

_Chega de falação. Boa leitura para todos! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 – Escondidos**

.

Um sorriso genuíno e autêntico cresceu em meus lábios. Uma felicidade, uma plenitude mágica, surreal dominou meu corpo. Meus batimentos cardíacos, apesar de estarem acelerados, mantinham um ritmo sossegado, como se tudo ali estava correto, se encaixando, _perfeito_.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, contudo, não para tranqüilizar o meu espírito, mas sim para me recordar que estava viva, e que podia vivenciar aquilo que acontecia com toda a veracidade, tenacidade e voracidade cabíveis, porque aquilo era o certo, era o que deveria ter acontecido. O que _era_ para _ser_.

Ampliando o meu sorriso e abrindo os meus olhos castanhos para encarar aqueles intensos, brilhosos e espetaculares olhos verdes, que pareciam sorrir para mim assim como os lábios de Edward sorriam em minha direção. Com uma coragem de espírito que somente havia conseguido exercer em momentos chaves da minha vida, onde eu necessitava dela, disse com a voz mais clara e calma que eu conseguia:

- _Eu aceito_. – o sorriso que estampava o rosto do garoto no qual eu me encontrava em seus braços aumentou, tão natural, tão apaixonante, tão único, que mesmo se eu quisesse não conseguiria conter os meus lábios de imitar o gesto, por isso sorri tão amplamente como Edward sorria, indicando com toda a certeza absoluta que o meu ser poderia reunir que eu queria aquilo mais que tudo. E para clarificar, assim evitando qualquer duvida, emendei com uma felicidade arrebatadora:

"Eu aceito ser a sua namorada Edward. Eu nunca quis tanto uma coisa, como ser a sua namorada em toda a minha vida." – quando estas palavras saíram por meus lábios, a única coisa que senti foram os lábios do _quarterback_ os acariciando suavemente. Novamente meus dedos ansiosos se enroscaram entre os cabelos bronzes dele, colando mais do que já estavam nossos corpos. Era um beijo que selava o casal que havíamos acabado de nos tornar.

Somente nos separamos quando o ar começou a ficar faltante em nossos pulmões e minha cabeça parecia querer rodar pela ausência de oxigênio. Edward nos deixou eretos, mas em nenhum momento quebrou o abraço que dávamos. Suas mãos grandes por conta da prática de _football_ acariciam minhas costas, e onde elas tocavam pareciam ser consumidas por fogo. Seu rosto estava na curva do meu pescoço, inspirando e expirando tranquilamente, sentindo o perfume da minha pele, assim como eu sentia o dele enquanto meu rosto estava grudado em seu peito. Minhas mãos estavam indecisas com o que queriam fazer. Elas se dividiam em acariciar e apertar os músculos de seus ombros e enlaçar-se entre seus sedosos fios bronzes.

Não sei definir quanto tempo ficamos ali, em meio ao jardim da casa dos meus pais abraçados. Uma paz aterradora, onde a única coisa que não poderia faltar era a presença um do outro, nos consumia, bastava. O silêncio que perdurava e nos engolfava era tão calmo, tão sereno que qualquer outro som parecia uma ofensa aquela paz. Entretanto, foi exatamente um som que nos tirou daquela bolha apaixonante que estávamos; a de uma luz sendo acesa e de uma porta batendo dentro da minha casa. Ambos sabíamos o que aquilo significava: estava na minha hora de entrar.

Infelizmente nos desvinculamos do abraço que dávamos. Contudo, nossos dedos incapazes de perderem o contato se enlaçaram indicando que eles se encaixavam com exatidão. Minha mão pequenina cabia perfeitamente dentro da de Edward, bem como seus dedos grandes e grossos – muito quebrados por causa do esporte que ele praticava desde criança – entre os meus. Seu polegar fazia pequenos círculos em minha palma, era um gesto tão mínimo, que eu tinha as minhas duvidas de que Edward percebia o que ele estava fazendo.

- Acho que você deve entrar. – disse com um sorriso tristonho. – Antes que o Chefe Swan apareça aqui com a sua espingarda e me alveje. – brincou. Eu rolei meus olhos. Meu pai considerava Edward um herói, uma preciosidade para a cidade.

- É mais fácil ele me culpar por estar aqui te prendendo do que ele dizer qualquer coisa a você. – contrapus com um meio sorriso.

- Você é absurda Bella. Acredite se quiser, seu pai e Emmett seriam capazes de matar qualquer cara que encoste um dedo em você, e por mais que ambos gostam de mim não duvido o que eles possam ser capazes de fazer quando descobrirem que agora eu sou seu namorado. – sorriu enviesado, o que foi repetido por mim. – Para ser bem sincero, vou ter que começar a pensar em bons argumentos para dizer aos dois que tenho boas intenções com você. – explicou, colocando uma mecha dos meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha. Sorri.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, certo? – inquiri, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

- Fazer o que? Dizer minhas intenções ao seu pai e a seu irmão, ou retirar uma mecha de seus cabelos do olho? – perguntou divertido.

- Os dois. – dei de ombros sorrindo, o que foi imitado por Edward. – Mas sério Edward, você não precisa falar com os dois. Eles te conhecem a vida toda, por assim dizer, sabem muito bem que podem confiar em você. – ponderei, desenlaçando uma de nossas mãos e levando a minha a sua face para acariciá-la.

- Bella, eu quero fazer isso direito, com todas as formalidades que um relacionamento exige. – falou seriamente com seus olhos verdes brilhando intensamente para os meus.

- Ok, mas não precisa ser hoje ou amanhã, precisa? – questionei incerta.

- Não, mas no máximo em duas semanas sim, tudo bem? – pediu. Sorri e assenti com a minha cabeça. – Certo minha namorada, agora vá para dentro antes que eu ponha este nosso trato por água a baixo antes do tempo. – advertiu divertido, me puxando para um abraço.

- Quem o escuta dizendo assim até acredita que você me convenceu a namorar com você a força. – disse rolando meus olhos, ele sorriu torto.

- Nunca se sabe. – brincou, dando uma ligeira piscadela e me puxando para um abraço apertado. – Será que eu vou poder te ver amanhã? – perguntou me afastando de seus braços e fitando-me com intensidade. – Eu queria _muito_ te ver amanhã, posso? – sorri amplamente.

- Claro, mas... _como_? _Onde_? – perguntei prendendo meu lábio inferior aos meus dentes outra vez, num claro gesto de ansiedade.

- Hum... – pensou por um segundo. – Sabe a igreja de _St. Anne_? Quase em frente do Hospital Comunitário? Na quinta avenida? – questionou seqüencialmente, assenti enfaticamente. – Bem, tem tipo um coreto atrás dela, o melhor acesso é pela rua '_E'_, será que tem como você me encontrar lá, por volta das três da tarde? Queria te mostrar um lugar. – falou incerto, mordiscando desta vez seu lábio inferior e tingindo o topo de suas bochechas de vermelho.

- Ok. – confirmei hesitante. – Mas não é muito perto daqui de casa? – pedi confusa. Ele sorriu amplamente.

- É... mas não acho que seja necessário você andar muito. Na verdade preferia te pegar aqui na frente da sua casa, mas não quero correr o risco de seu pai me ver e ter a chance de me acertar com uma espingarda. – disse dando de ombros, rolei meus olhos incrédula.

- Você é realmente irmão da Alice. – brinquei com um sorriso. – E outra coisa, eu posso pegar o carro do Emmett, ou então andar mais um pouco se for necessário. Não me incomodo. – dei de ombros.

- Não há necessidade Bella. Posso contar com você no coreto da _St. Anne_ às três? – pediu com um sorriso fletido.

- Pode. – sorri.

- Ótimo! – animou-se me apertando em seus braços. – Agora vá Bella, antes que sejamos pegos. – disse, porém não retirou seus braços em torno de mim.

- Serio mesmo que você está com medo do meu pai ou de Emmett? – perguntei erguendo meu rosto para encarar o dele, ainda em seus braços.

- Você realmente não tem ideia de como o seu pai e seu irmão podem ser quando estão bravos, né? – interrogou curioso, dei de ombros. Edward riu nervoso. – Digamos que eu nunca quero ver o Chefe Swan 'soltando fogo pelas ventas' ou Emmett atacando como um verdadeiro urso selvagem novamente. É de deixar qualquer pessoa aterrorizada. – pontuou com a cabeça perdida em pensamentos.

- Tudo bem, você tem o seu ponto. – disse me afastando dele. – Amanhã, às três horas no coreto da _St. Anne_. – repeti em voz alta para não me esquecer, como se fosse minimamente possível.

- Exato. – sorriu torto, me puxando mais uma vez para os seus braços e dando um beijo suave em meus lábios, sinal de uma breve despedida. – Leve um casaco amanhã. – pediu, agora se afastando realmente de mim. Imediatamente senti falta de seu corpo contra o meu.

Com um suspiro pesado caminhei em direção a porta da minha casa. Porém, quando cheguei à escada que dava a acesso a varanda desta me virei para ele que permanecia parado exatamente onde estava quando me afastei.

- Boa noite Edward. – murmurei com um sorriso suave para ele, que ampliou o seu.

- Boa noite Bella. – disse. Subi agilmente os degraus da escada e abri a porta de casa, dando um leve aceno em sua direção que foi imitado por ele. Lentamente cerrei a porta, perdendo completamente Edward de vista.

Meu coração, que até segundos atrás batia cadenciado, inesperadamente se acelerou. Minhas pernas ficaram moles, pareciam que eram feitas de gelatina. Minha respiração estava errática e ruidosa. Os eventos da noite passavam em minha cabeça com uma velocidade nauseante. Tudo parecia tão mágico, tão encantador, tão fascinante que se não fosse o sentimento genuíno e forte que crescia em meu peito afirmando que tudo aquilo era real, eu nunca seria capaz de acreditar.

Uma vontade pungente crescia em minha garganta. Uma vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos que agora eu era a namorada de Edward Cullen se alastrava como fogo em um palheiro por todo o meu corpo. Mas infelizmente eu sabia que se fizesse isso a uma da madrugada meus pais e nossos vizinhos não ficariam nem um pouco satisfeitos; por conta disso somente pulei e fiz danças ridículas da vitória, tamanha era a minha felicidade.

A Prazeres, que estava quieta e analisava toda a cena com curiosidade sentada em um banquinho ornamentado branco de minha consciência sorriu animada e lançou uma piscadela cúmplice para mim. Ela também estava orgulhosa de mim. Fui até a cozinha saltitando nos meus sapatos de salto relativamente altos, animada demais para pensar em dormir. Bebi vorazmente seguidos copos de água, até aquele segundo mal havia percebido que estava morrendo de sede.

Tendo plena consciência que ficar dançando que nem uma idiota na cozinha poderia parecer estranho tanto para se um dos meus pais resolvesse aparecer ali, ou caso Emmett chegasse, que ainda sorrindo como uma boboca subi para o meu quarto, para retirar este vestido preto que havia me trazido mais sorte do que eu imaginava quando o vesti hoje mais cedo.

Lavei meu rosto para tirar a maquiagem que usava, escovei meus dentes e me vesti com meu pijama – uma calça de malha preta de _poás_ brancos e uma regata cinza com a estampa de um floco de neve -, amarrei meus cabelos em um coque baixo e ainda saltitando voltei para o meu quarto.

O meu estado de espírito animado e empolgado, totalmente _girlie,_ indicava que seria impossível conseguir dormir. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu estava fazendo completo jus a minha condição de adolescente, agindo verdadeiramente como uma. Tendo pleno conhecimento que seria ridículo tentar dormir neste estado de euforia, peguei meu diário – que ficava sob uma tábua solta do assoalho – e comecei a narrar tudo o que havia acontecido naquele estranho dia.

Cerca de uma hora depois, onde narrei com extrema cautela relembrando cada mínimo detalhe que recordava, fechei meu diário, o tranquei e o guardei novamente sob a tábua do assoalho, apagando a luz do meu abajur. Assim que deitei confortavelmente em minha cama, a última coisa que me recordo de pensar, ou melhor, lembrar, foram os lábios suaves, gentis e quentes de Edward contra os meus, os reivindicando como meu namorado.

.

Na manhã de domingo acordei com o aroma de panquecas e de café penetrando por minhas narinas. O sol preguiçoso de início de outono entrava envergonhado pela pequena fresta da cortina do meu quarto. Antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos e me espreguiçar, um sorriso legítimo tomava o meu rosto. Sim, eu era namorada de Edward Cullen, nada daquilo foi um sonho.

Revigorada com essa ideia e com a premissa de me encontrar a sós com ele mais tarde, literalmente pulei da minha cama, ignorando completamente a bagunça que estava meus cabelos, ou as remelas em meus olhos. Me encarei no antigo espelho da minha bisavó que ficava no meu quarto e com um sorriso que alcançava meus olhos disse para a minha própria imagem:

- Você Isabella Swan é _namorada_ de Edward Cullen.

Pela segunda vez em um período inferior a doze horas tive vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos a minha mais nova condição, ou melhor, quem era a outra parte desse relacionamento. Contudo, sabendo mais por minha consciência e experiência de 30 anos do que meus hormônios adolescentes de 17, que deveria guardar essa informação para mim mesma, pelo menos pelas duas próximas semanas, contive minha necessidade de clamar. Afinal, o antigo ditado já dizia: _"O que é escondido/proibido é mais gostoso"._ Desta maneira, literalmente saltitando sobre meus pés, fui ao banheiro fazer a minha higiene pessoal antes de descer à cozinha acalentadora de minha mãe com seus armários amarelos para tomar meu café da manhã.

Meu estado de animo era tamanho que mesmo sabendo que iria surpreender meus pais e meu irmão dei beijos estalados em suas bochechas, os dando bom dia. Obviamente que minha alegria não passou despercebida pelo Chefe Charlie Swan, meu pai, e a professora Renée Swan, minha mãe. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse dizer o motivo da minha felicidade Emmett o fez, ou pelo menos o fez em parte, contando para meus pais que na noite anterior eu havia sido coroada rainha do _Homecoming_, o mesmo título que minha mãe recebeu em sua escola em Phoenix, Arizona, há 23 anos.

Devido a minha vitória, algo que até aquele estágio da minha vida sempre fora relacionado à minha inteligência do que a uma beleza que não sabia que tinha, como por exemplo, o vice campeonato na olimpíada de matemática no ano anterior em Seattle, deveria ser comemorado de maneira grandiosa. Por isso, uma hora e meia depois da notícia, meus pais, eu e meu irmão nos espremíamos no _Chevy Cutlass Supreme_ 89 azul marinho de minha mãe rumo a Port Angeles.

Apesar da comemoração, optamos por almoçarmos em nosso restaurante preferido, o _Bella Itália_. Meu pai, que não usava seu rotineiro uniforme azul de chefe de polícia parecia jovem e extremamente animado atrás de sua enorme bigodeira, o mesmo pode-se dizer de minha mãe, que vestia calças jeans e um suéter de malha. Ambos, que apesar de terem seus quarenta anos, não aparentavam, e lançar aquele olhar para os dois extremamente novos e para Emmett, usando um dos seus ridículos camisões de _football_ e boné para trás, fez com que uma saudade dessa época crescesse em meu peito. Fiz uma anotação mental para que tirássemos uma foto desse dia quando chegássemos em casa.

O almoço se passou descontraído, minha mãe divagava sobre o baile de formatura, e dizia que devido a minha coroação como rainha de boas vindas, existia uma grande probabilidade do título de rainha do baile vir para mim. Papai e Emmett, apesar do orgulho evidente pelo meu título evitaram entrar na conversa da minha mãe, entrando em uma discussão animada sobre qual seria a escalação do _NY Giants_ e do _Dallas Cowboys_ que se enfrentariam logo mais por um jogo da NFL, seguido – pelo que eu entendi – de um jogo da NBA, _Boston Celtics _versus_ Los Angeles Lakers._ Sim, domingo dia de folga do Chefe Swan eram sempre iguais: ele e Emmett tomando posse da sala e da TV para ficarem assistindo a todos os esportes possíveis já inventados pelo homem.

A volta para Forks foi feita de forma tortuosamente lenta. Ou pelo menos foi para mim. A iminência do encontro com Edward deixava meus nervos à flor da pele. Eu não tinha certeza se a roupa que vestia – calça jeans preta, camiseta listrada preta e branca, e _converse all star_ brancos – estava boa ou não. Uma necessidade de ligar para Alice e questioná-la rondava a minha cabeça, porém, conforme entramos em Forks, eu sabia que não poderia fazer isso, infelizmente. Ou colocaria tudo a perder.

Quando chegamos em casa, corri para o meu quarto para pegar uma jaqueta de moletom, e aproveitando que estava no andar dos quartos passei no dos meus pais e peguei a câmera fotográfica para tirarmos uma foto familiar. Felizmente não houve objeção de nenhum dos três membros da minha família. Assim, aquele momento, aquele dia ficaria registrado para sempre.

Dando um beijo em meu pai que já se encontrava acomodado em sua poltrona com uma latinha de cerveja em mãos, e um em minha mãe que estava na mesa da cozinha corrigindo alguns trabalhos de seus alunos, avisei que iria dar uma volta, mas que até o fim da tarde estaria de volta. Emmett, como um impertinente irmão mais velho, fez um longo questionário de onde eu iria e com quem. Porém fui salva de responder suas perguntas por meu pai que pediu para que meu irmão parasse de me importunar.

Agradecendo aos céus por ter um pai relativamente compreensível, sai de casa, amarrando a jaqueta na cintura enquanto andava a passos rápidos – ou rápidos suficientes para alguém que tem a coordenação motora falha como a minha – as seis quadras até a igreja de _St. Anne_.

Para a minha completa surpresa, quando finalmente cheguei ao espaço onde ficava o coreto que Edward havia me dito, lá estava ele me esperando com as mãos enterradas no bolso de sua calça jeans encostado em seu Volvo prata. Foi inevitável que um sorriso genuíno aparecesse em meu rosto e fosse imitado por ele, enquanto encerrava a distância entre nós.

Uma timidez singular tomou meu corpo, sentia minhas bochechas se enrubescendo a cada passo que dava em sua direção. Sua pele pálida e seus cabelos desordenados daquele tom distinto, brilhavam de maneira surpreendente na luz serena do sol de fim de setembro. O negro da camiseta que usava contrastava de maneira inquietante com a pele, os cabelos e os olhos esmeraldinos. Suas mãos deixaram seus bolsos enquanto ele dava duas largas passadas e se encontrava comigo no meio do diminuto parque.

Serenamente uma de suas mãos afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos a colocando atrás da minha orelha. Em seguida a mesma mão quente e suave como uma pluma acariciou meu rosto.

- Você está cinco minutos adiantada. – brincou com um sorriso torto. Dei de ombros, esboçando um sorriso tímido.

- Fiz o trajeto mais rápido do que imaginava. – expliquei como se fosse óbvio. Seu sorriso sumiu e uma expressão de tristeza e rancor tomou o lugar. Aquilo me assustou imediatamente.

- Você não deveria ter andado, eu queria poder ter ido buscá-la na porta da sua casa. – disse mal humorado. Rolei meus olhos diante da teimosia dele para aquele assunto que já havíamos conversado na noite anterior.

- Você preferia passar a tarde sendo interrogado pelo meu pai e Emmett? No melhor estilo _Os Suspeitos_? – questionei cruzando meus braços no meu peito, fazendo uma referência ao filme de _Bryan Singer_ protagonizado por _Kevin Spacey_ em 1995.

- Não. – bufou. – Mas eu deveria agir como um verdadeiro homem, e não como um maricas. – respondeu acidamente fazendo um ligeiro bico, muito similar aos muitos que Alice fazia quando estava contrariada.

- Você irá ficar neste mau humor? – perguntei, ficando agora má humorada pelo comportamento infantil de Edward. – Porque se você for ficar assim, eu vou voltar para casa. _Jane Austen_ me espera. – declamei virando de costas e andando até a construção de mármore branco, abóboda circular e colunas gregas.

Mal havia dado dois passos quando suas mãos quentes e fortes seguraram o meu braço. O contato da pele de Edward com a minha fez com que uma corrente elétrica surpreendente perpassasse por todo o meu corpo e um sorriso vitorioso estampasse o meu rosto.

- Fica. Eu prometo não deixar meu mau humor estragar a nossa tarde. – disse, me virando para encarar o seu rosto, que sorria torto, porém tristonho. – Queria te mostrar um lugar. – explicou enlaçando suas mãos nas minhas. Sorri com o gesto. Era estranhamente impressionante como um gesto simples como segurar na mão dele me deixava emocionada, feliz.

- Um lugar? – repeti arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas. Imediatamente ele ampliou seu sorriso.

- O meu preferido. – explicou. – Mas antes de irmos, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer. – disse me puxando para um abraço e reivindicando meus lábios para um beijo lento. Nossas línguas se acariciavam suavemente no espaço limitado de nossas bocas, nossos lábios contemplavam um ao outro com devoção.

Quando nos afastamos por conta da falta de oxigênio sorrimos um para o outro, enquanto Edward apoiava sua testa na minha. Ficamos daquele jeito por um longo tempo, até que o ruivo me deu um pequeno selinho e me rebocou para o seu carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro como um verdadeiro _gentleman_.

Edward guiou com demasiada perícia pela estrada cheia de curvas da _La Push Road_, porém antes de chegar na vila _quileute_ ele pegou uma estradinha íngreme de pedra que levava ao alto de uma montanha. O olhei curiosa, contudo o jogador limitou-se a rir.

Inesperadamente Edward parou o Volvo em meio a enormes árvores e ainda com o sorriso torto em seu rosto ele saiu do carro e me ajudou a sair deste. Caminhamos por uns cinco minutos no terreno irregular cheio de raízes de árvores retorcidas, folhas verdes e secas espalhadas pelo chão. O aroma verdejante das folhas penetrava em meu cérebro, me inebriando. Aquele cheiro me recordava em muitos aspectos Edward.

De repente, uma enorme superfície plana ausente das enormes árvores que a rodeavam se abria. Inúmeras flores azuis, lilases e brancas preenchiam o ambiente, dando o aspecto de um pequeno paraíso. Um novo jardim do Éden. Sorri completamente encantada e atordoada por existir um lugar como aquela em meio a uma floresta no extremo noroeste dos Estados Unidos, que vivia sobre uma grossa camada de nuvens nubladas e um clima constantemente úmido. Edward balbuciou que ali era um lugar que constantemente ele vinha para pensar e relaxar e que queria compartilhá-lo comigo, e sem pestanejar me guiou até o meio da imensa e íntima campina.

Passamos uma tarde agradável no pardo. Conversamos sobre nós, contando coisas sobre nosso passado, presente, nossas futuras aspirações. Logo conclui que conversar com Edward era tão fácil como conversar com Alice, Angela, ou até mesmo Rosalie, que era a mais séria e fechada das minhas amigas, entretanto com o bônus que vez ou outra poderíamos trocar um beijo ou uma carícia mais íntima. E para a minha surpresa, o jogador não tentou nada além de beijos e carícias em meus cabelos, pescoço, costas e braços. Ele definitivamente me tratava com muito respeito, algo que me fez perceber que ele realmente queria aquele relacionamento em que estávamos.

No final da tarde, quando o crepúsculo avançava suavemente por entre as montanhas mais altas em torno da campina, Edward e eu fizemos novamente o caminho para Forks. Ele segurava a minha mão enlaçada com a sua sobre a sua perna, vez ou outra levava aos seus lábios e dava suaves beijos nos nós dos meus dedos, me deixando completamente derretida com o gesto intimista.

Sim. Definitivamente eu estava completamente, incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Se era possível, ainda mais do que fui em toda a minha vida.

Por insistência dele, concordei que ele me deixasse na esquina da minha casa, e dando um longo beijo de despedida voltei completamente nas nuvens para casa.

Segunda-feira veio e se foi com extrema rapidez. O mesmo foi imitado pela terça-feira, e assim por diante. Quando me dei conta era sexta-feira novamente.

Eu e Edward havíamos conseguido levar nosso relacionamento escondido durante toda a semana, nos encontrando em corredores escondidos da escola, ou então na sala de música ou em algumas situações na biblioteca, sem contar que ele parecia ter uma vasta gama de desculpas para me tirar das minhas classes e roubar um beijo ou dois. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas uma curiosidade crescia em mim para saber como ele conseguia isso, e fiz uma anotação mental para questioná-lo quando ficássemos a sós.

A sexta-feira amanheceu chuvosa e gelada, algo bem característico de Forks. Apesar da enorme vontade de ficar na cama, debaixo das cobertas o dia todo, me arrastei para o banheiro para tomar um banho e me trocar para ir para a aula, e consequentemente ver Edward, meu namorado.

Para me proteger do frio e da chuva vesti uma calça jeans modelo _flare_, uma blusa de gola alta e de manga comprida azul marinho, um casaco apropriado para chuva vermelho com as mangas beges e _converse all star_ vermelhos de cano alto. Desde o dia que havia retornado aos meus 17 anos, se realmente possa se dizer assim, passei a ter um extremo cuidado com a escolha das minhas roupas, algo que agradou e muito Alice e minha mãe.

Infelizmente, mesmo usando guarda chuva e o capuz da minha blusa os pingos grossos que caiam me molharam, fazendo com que por causa disso fosse diretamente para o banheiro da escola quando cheguei acompanhada de Emmett para me secar. Estava em uma distraída missão de passar os dedos pelos nós dos meus cabelos para deixá-los ondulados, ao invés de armados, como ficariam por causa da chuva e do clima úmido, quando uma irritada Alice entrou bufando no banheiro, batendo seus pés cobertos por um sapato oxford preto.

- Edward está escondendo alguma coisa! – brandiu entre os dentes. Interrompi o que fazia em meus cabelos imediatamente e encarei completamente atordoada o rosto de Alice pelo seu reflexo no espelho à nossa frente. Será que ela havia descoberto sobre seu irmão e eu?

Sabia que era impossível esconder qualquer coisa dela, porém optei por me fingir de inocente. Talvez tivesse sorte.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntei como não quer nada.

- Aí que está, eu não sei! – suspirou pesadamente. – Só sei que ele está escondendo alguma coisa. – disse frustrada. – A semana toda ele esta rindo tolamente, ou sumindo sem dizer aonde vai. Você acredita que domingo ele dispensou assistir ao jogo do _NY Giants_ com meu pai, algo que ela adora fazer, por sinal, mas em poucas vezes o faz por conta da agenda do meu pai no hospital, para sair? E detalhe, só voltou no final da tarde todo misterioso. Quando perguntei onde ele tinha ido só disse que não era da minha conta. – disse rapidamente estridente a cada silaba que dizia.

- Alice, às vezes ele está precisando passar um tempo sozinho. Ele não precisa te dizer tudo o que acontece. – tentei interpor, ela bufou novamente irritada, cruzou seus braços em seu peito e rolou os olhos.

- Você parece a minha mãe falando. – falou amargurada. – Mas Bella, esse não é o Edward. Ele nunca me escondeu nada em toda a vida, e eu sempre soube tudo o que ele faz. E essas atitudes dele... não é ele, está acontecendo alguma coisa! – disse chorosa.

- Acho que você está paranóica. – brinquei, retornando a minha atividade de passar meus dedos pelos meus cabelos, extremamente aliviada por ela nem mesmo considerar que o irmão estava namorando com sua melhor amiga.

Maldição! Dizendo assim _"seu irmão namorando sua melhor amiga"_, soa como uma enorme traição. Só espero que quando contarmos a todos sobre o nosso namoro, ela não fique tão brava e nos perdoe por não contar a ela de imediato.

"_Pensamento positivo!" _– a Prazeres gritou na minha cabeça. Somente pedi para que ela tivesse certa sobre isso.

- Você não me disse o que a senhora Cope queria com você ontem durante a aula de história. – comentou pensativa, me retirando da minha auto-reflexão, relembrando quando o professor de história pediu para que eu fosse à sala da coordenadora. Mas tal pedido era só uma desculpa que Edward arrumou para que pudéssemos nos encontrar no armário do zelador.

- Hum... er... falar sobre o projeto da bolsa de estudos das empresas _Meyer_. – respondi a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça.

- Novamente? – perguntou surpresa.

Droga! Já havia dado aquela mesma desculpa para Alice essa semana.

- Uhum. – murmurei envergonhada por estar mentindo para a minha melhor amiga. – Ela queria me explicar algumas regras novas. – disse. Não era uma total mentira, mas a senhora Cope já havia me dito aquilo na reunião que tivemos no começo da semana. Alice somente deu de ombros terminando de retocar seu _gloss_ e blush.

- Tenho certeza que você irá conseguir. – sorriu encarando meus olhos com orgulho. – Você é a melhor aluna da nossa série, sem contar que vem batalhando para isso há anos, desde quando te conheço. – elogiou sorridente, imitei o gesto dela. Alice sabia o quanto eu estava trabalhando duro por isso nos meus outros anos, afinal era a minha única chance de ir para uma universidade renomada depois que terminasse o _high school_.

- Espero Alie, eu realmente quero muito isso. – concordei. Ela ampliou seu sorriso, guardando seu estojo de maquiagem em sua bolsa.

- Agora eu vou indo, nos vemos na sala do senhor Brown, ok? – disse já próxima a porta.

- Você não irá me esperar para irmos juntas para a sala? – perguntei atordoada. Alice sempre me esperava para irmos juntas para a aula de geografia.

- Hoje não Bella. Preciso descobrir o que meu irmão está escondendo e a melhor maneira é seguindo ele. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente, puxando a porta do banheiro e saindo do mesmo.

_Merda_! Eu precisava dizer a Edward que sua irmã estava desconfiada. Mas como diria isso sem chamar a atenção de Alice? Pela primeira vez lastimei que em 1997 celular não fosse algo tão trivial como é em 2010 para enviar uma SMS para o ruivo.

_Eu estava tão fodida_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Então o que acharam desse capítulo? Bella e Edward namorando escondidos todos cheios de awn's e own's, não? Fofos demais! Porém no caminho sempre temos uma Alice Cullen, o que será que ela vai aprontar? Será que ela irá descobrir o segredo de seu irmão e da melhor amiga? Se sim como ela irá agir diante dessa traição? E Emmett e o Chefe Swan, como agirão com Edward quando souberem que o herói da equipe football está colocando muitas mãos e outras coisas (a língua dele suas safadas) na Bella?_

_Cenas dos próximos capítulos! ;D_

_Obrigada a todos por continuarem comigo aqui nesta fic, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! _

_Obrigada por lerem, comentarem, favoritarem e recomendarem, vocês são fantásticos! Vou ficar aguardando as opiniões de vocês sobre esse capítulo, hein?_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Estou tomada por uma extensa camada de purpurina! Quanto amor, quanta fofurisse! Tô viadaaaaaa! Esse início, esse pedido de namoro, isso é tão 17 anos! Pelo menos o da minha época. HUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS. Bella safadinha já pensando no escondido é mais gostoso. Nha, quem não sabe disso? Quem nunca teve encontro às escondidas? Bom demais! _

_Eu AMEI que em __**TD **__também teve__a parte da campina, umas das cenas que mais AMO em Twilight. Não sei se digo "que pena" ou "ainda bem" que o Edward não tentou nenhum carinho avançado demais com a Bella. Ok, escolho a segunda opção, apesar de adorar amassos adolescentes. Kkkkkkkkkkkk. Bom, pelo menos isso significa que ele a respeita acima de qualquer coisa e, como ela mesmo fala, que isso significa que ele leva muito a sério o relacionamento. Awwww, Edward! _

_Estou intrigada com esse súbito medo dele com o pai e o irmão da Bella. Por que será?_

_Ainnn, estou in love com a Prazeres *_*. Ah, e Alice, deixe seu irmão em paz! Pufff, você não é mãe e muito menos namorada dele! Vá preencher seu tempo com Jasper! Adorei o final, a boca suja da Bella. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Agora é com vocês. Vamos comentar, vamos comentar? A opinião de vocês é o combustível da Carol. _

_Beijos, Patti XX_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	14. Descobertos e Chantageados

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém a Alice obstinada que se veste numa mistura de Cher das Patricinhas de Beverly Hills e Baby Spice, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_É... não é miragem ou sonho, essa sou eu aparecendo por aqui rapidinho dessa vez, menos de uma semana... Acredite, milagres acontecem! *KKKKKKKKKK*_

_Primeiro quero agradecer a todas as reviews do capítulo passado: amores vocês são incríveis, obrigada por não me abandonarem e especialmente por continuarem aqui junto comigo nessa viagem do tempo maluca que até hoje me questiono da onde tirei. Em segundo plano, eu quero trazer algumas considerações, que são as maiores dúvidas de vocês com relação ao plot da fic, preparadas? Vou fazer em tópicos (bancando a professora, vai vendo...):_

_# A Prazeres (meu alter ego) ficará quietinha por uns capítulos, mas eu já garanto pra vocês: ela vem com tudo o que ela pode (porque ela pode ser totalmente bitch, e todo mundo a ama) lá pelo capítulo 16! Estejam preparados! ;D_

_# O medo do Edward pelo Charlie e pelo Emmett tem MUITO fundamento, vocês começaram a compreender toda a lógica da coisa a partir desse capítulo, mas já trago que a ideia vai surpreender muita gente! =D_

_# Alice é intrometida demais, isso é um fato claro. Mas ela não faz isso por mal, ela só não gosta de ser a última a saber das coisas. Ou vão me dizer que ninguém tem um pouquinho de Alice dentro de si que não consegue controlar quando sabe que alguém extremamente próximo de você está escondendo algo? Deus... eu não consigo me controlar de forma alguma! _

_# Eu gostaria de saber por que todo mundo teima achando que eu vou fazer o maior drama nessa fic? Gente me dê um pouco de crédito! Sempre me propus desde quando comecei esta fic, fazer dela algo mais leve, mais alto astral, uma fuga dos dramas que eu amo escrever e amo ler, algo como uma comédia-romântica do começo ao fim. Claro, não vou dizer que não terá um draminha lá pelo capítulo 30, por exemplo, porque vai ter, porém ele acontecerá para que as coisas voltem ao normal, para dar o arremate do desfecho da história. Então para quem ainda tem dúvidas: a Bella ficará um bom tempo nos seus 17 anos surtando internamente como uma mulher de 30, mas eu garanto o desfecho vai valer à pena! ;D_

_# Para as pervas, antes que me questionem, porque eu sei que vão: terá lemon sim deles adolescentes em algum ponto num futuro próximo, mas vamos devagar, eles apenas começaram a namorar, felizmente em 97 as coisas não eram tão avançadas como são hoje em dia. Certo?_

_# Sobre o fim... *suspira* não posso adiantar nada, porque é onde estar à mágica da história, mas vamos acompanhando porque tem coisa ainda que vai valer a pena! LOL! ;D_

_# A Bella. Eu sei que a forma como ela age, como ela fala seja nos seus monólogos internos ou explana para quem está ao seu redor soa infantil, bobinho, ingênuo, idiota e até mesmo dá vontade de socá-la por ser tão tapada assim. Gente, eu sei de tudo isso, e estou fazendo exatamente dessa forma propositalmente; porque não podemos esquecer que apesar da cabeça da Bella girar em torno dos seus 30 anos, o corpo dela, e uma grande parte da mente dela têm 17 anos, em uma época que era tudo diferente do que é agora. Lá, em 97, meninas de 15, 16, 17 anos ainda brincavam de boneca ou de Barbie, apesar de estarem descobrindo a sexualidade ainda era de maneira mais contida, envergonhada e um pouco hipócrita pelos padrões atuais. Nessa época a internet não era o que é hoje para nós, que não conseguimos ficar sem ela, em 97 a internet estava começando a se popularizar, e para muitos ainda era um 'artigo de luxo', por assim dizer. Então eu aviso, não esperem a Bella agir como uma mulher adulta 100% do tempo, porque ela não é, pelo menos não completamente, ela tem uma boa parte adolescente, com os hormônios a flor da pele, e a ideia da primeira vez, do experimentar tudo o que pode. Ok? Se alguém ainda tiver meio confuso sobre isso, eu explico outra vez. ;D_

_# Não se esqueçam: a fic se passa no século passado, numa outra década, onde os valores da sociedade são bem diferentes do que são hoje. Edward agir de maneira respeitosa e favorável a regras é a ideia clara dos ensinamentos familiares, dos valores principiológicos de uma relação homem-mulher. Aqui eu faço uma crítica à sociedade atual: a banalização do sexo para crianças e adolescentes faz com que eles percam um pouco da ingenuidade que quem tem mais de 20 anos teve como base padrão na sua idade infantil. Eu fui criada nestes valores, por mais que alguns eu tenha quebrado durante uma fase rebelde, infelizmente. Contudo a essência de como era na minha época é completamente diversificada do que é hoje, e essa é uma das principais visões que me propus trazer nesta fic, por mais que para grande maioria tudo soe piegas, infantilizado ou bobinho. Ok?_

_# Gente! PELOAMORDEDEUS, o Edward NÃO voltou ao passado, é só a Bella. Tanto que durante toda a fic não terá nenhum capítulo na visão do Edward. Talvez, e aqui eu peço para vocês entenderem como um imenso TALVEZ, que significa que possa vir ou não acontecer, tudo dependerá da minha vida e de como a fic anda, quando a história chegar ao ponto em que a Bella voltar ao aniversário dela de 30 anos, eu poste uma one-shot, outtake, extra, o que for da visão do Edward naquele dia. Porém, como bem enfatizei tudo dependerá do andar da carruagem. Tudo bem?_

_Acredito que estas são as perguntas mais freqüentes com relação à fic que recebo. Claro eu não respondi a todas, porque tem umas que se eu responder conto o final da fanfic, mas espero que estes esclarecimentos tenham ajudado a maioria a compreender o que quero ainda trazer a luz na fic, como também um pouco da personalidade de cada personagem._

_**EU SEI QUE ISSO AQUI TÁ MAÇANTE E ENORME, MAS VALE A PENA LER TUDO ISSO!  
SÓ MAIS UMA QUESTÃO E JÁ VEM O CAPÍTULO, CONTINUEM COMIGO AINDA!**_

_Como a fic neste primeiro semestre ficou meio "abandonada" por culpa exclusivamente minha, eu decidi dar uma avançada nela, porque a minha intenção é acabá-la até dia 31 de dezembro, sendo assim a partir deste update de hoje (07/08) todo o __**DOMINGO**__ terá um capítulo novo de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__. Quem me acompanhou durante o decurso da minha primeira fic, sabe que quando eu quero cumpro meus prazos, por mais insana que esteja minha vida. Infelizmente responder as reviews no perfil de cada um não funciona para mim, não é porque eu não queira ou não goste, o meu tempo é tão escasso que chega a ser ridículo, e por causa disso eu prefiro me dedicar a escrever os capítulos do que responder reviews. Peço perdão a todos por isso, não é ingratidão, muito longe disso, na verdade. Leio cada review com muita atenção, tanto que algumas eu chego até ficar abismada das teorias que vocês criam, com a atenção que vocês dão a história participando ativamente, me elogiando, me criticando... enfim tudo isso. Porém se mesmo com todas as minhas explicações nas minhas notas como autora vocês tiverem alguma dúvida, não hesitem em me questionar por twitter (arroba)__**carolvenancio**__ tentarei ao máximo sanar qualquer questão que vocês tenham sobre qualquer fic minha. Tudo bem?_

_Falei mais do que deveria hoje aqui, não? *risos* De qualquer forma obrigada mais uma vez por tudo, e espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo._

_Boa leitura, então! ;D_

.

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 14 – Descobertos e Chantageados**

.

Ver Alice deixando o banheiro feminino naquela obstinação e característica curiosidade fez com que inúmeras borboletas que vivem em meu estômago, que estavam adormecidas, acordassem de seu sono e se agitassem em polvorosas. Abaixei minha cabeça apoiando minhas mãos na pia de mármore cinza do banheiro sentindo tudo a minha volta rodar.

Ela nunca iria me perdoar por mentir para ela ou por esconder algo dessa magnitude.

Definitivamente eu estava tão fodida.

"_E não no sentido bom da palavra, por assim dizer."_ – acrescentou a Prazeres com um olhar que era um misto de reprovação, preocupação e diversão. A ignorei, tudo o que eu não precisava neste momento era a minha consciência de 30 anos fazendo gracinhas.

Fechei meus olhos com força, tentando tranqüilizar minha respiração e o ligeiro tremor que me tomava. Sem duvidas eu deveria ter ficado na minha cama e inventado um resfriado qualquer para evitar o que quer que fosse que Alice estava pensando em fazer. Porque o tanto que conhecia da minha melhor amiga eu sabia que não seria nada muito agradável. _Merda_.

- Bella, o que aconteceu com Alice que saiu parecendo um foguete desse banheiro? Ela vai tirar alguém da forca que eu não saiba? – questionou uma ofendida Rosalie, entrando no banheiro.

Ótimo. Lá vem à segunda parte da inquisição Espanhola.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Ela acha que Edward está escondendo alguma coisa, e vai fazer de tudo para descobrir o que é. – respondi o mais desinteressadamente que podia para não levantar suspeitas para mim, finalmente encarando o rosto de Rosalie pela sua imagem no espelho à nossa frente. Suas sobrancelhas bem delineadas estavam arqueadas e ela me encarava com surpresa.

- Meu sonho era saber a fonte de energia inesgotável dessa baixinha. – murmurou a loira passando seus dedos por seus cabelos dourados.

- E quem não quer? – tentei rir, ajeitando a minha velha mochila _Jansport_ laranja nas costas. Rosalie riu despojadamente.

- De qualquer maneira, Emmett e Jasper também comentaram algo de Edward estar estranho. – disse de repente a futura esposa do meu irmão, voltando ao assunto anterior. – Disseram que ele anda chegando atrasado aos treinos e recusando convites de ir em casa jogar videogame com Jazz. – ela deu de ombros. – Inclusive eles me questionaram se Edward estava saindo com alguma _cheerio_, mas, tirando você que chega em cima da hora todos os dias, nenhuma outra menina se atrasa para os treinos. – explanou sem emoção.

Soltei uma respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando, porém tal ação não passou incólume da loira extremamente perceptiva. Seus olhos azuis como duas pedras de lápis-lazúli se arregalaram, e um sorriso maroto e torto brotou em seu rosto.

- Você e o Cullen? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Sim eu estava fodida, e nem podia tentar negar tal questão porque minha expressão de pânico me denunciava. _Maldição_. Sabendo que negar só pioraria as coisas para mim mesma, acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, abaixando-a em seguida para assim evitar encontrar o olhar indagador de Rose.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – falou lentamente uma de minhas melhores amigas e futura esposa do meu irmão. – Desde quando? – perguntou animada.

- Do baile. – murmurei envergonhada, optando por ser sincera.

- Como foi? Deus, Bella, me conta tudo! – pediu com urgência colocando a sua mochila sobre a bancada do banheiro e cruzando seus braços, me encarando com curiosidade. – Quero só ver a cara de Tanya e as _plastics_ quando souberem disso! Preciso contar isto imediatamente a fofoqueira da Gianna. Com sorte até o intervalo todo mundo está sabendo. – pensou alto consigo mesmo.

- Rose, por favor, não! – pedi com urgência com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Nós... nós estamos tentando manter isso em... er... segredo até completarmos pelo menos duas semanas. – expliquei temerosa. Rosalie nunca entenderia o porquê disso.

- Mas por que isso Bella? – replicou irritada colocando suas mãos na cintura. – Droga! Você sempre foi apaixonada por Edward e agora que o conseguiu, vai simplesmente ficar escondida? O que acontece com vocês? Edward tem vergonha de te apresentar como namorada? Vocês estão namorando, certo? – perguntou em uma torrente, assumindo uma postura defensiva nas duas últimas perguntas.

- Sim, nós estamos namorando... _oficialmente_, eu acho. – murmurei dando de ombros. – E não, ele não tem vergonha de mim, e nem eu dele, antes que você pergunte. – afirmei, notando a expressão de indignação da loira. – Nós só estamos esperando nos conhecer melhor antes de dizer algo a alguém. Edward quer agir corretamente, se apresentando ao meu pai como meu namorado. – expliquei, em seguida levando meu lábio inferior aos meus lábios e o mordiscando nervosamente.

- Você sabe que essa é a desculpa mais ridícula que já ouvi em toda a minha vida, certo? – interrogou incrédula. Dei de ombros.

- Eu sei Rose, mas... – suspirei pesadamente. –, é o melhor por enquanto. Querendo ou não Edward é o cara mais popular da escola, capitão do time de _football_,e herói de toda a cidade. Enquanto eu... bem... eu sou a _nerd _ esquisita. – expliquei como se fosse óbvio.

- Porra! – jurou Rosalie, algo natural para o seu eu de 30 anos, mas não para aquela de 17 anos a minha frente, tão delicada e feminina. – Isabella Swan, você também é popular agora, ou se esqueceu que você é a rainha da escola pelos próximos 10 meses? – desafiou arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas bem delineadas.

- Mas isso ainda não muda nada Rose. – lamentei entre lágrimas. – Metade da escola me vê ainda como a garota estranha, que vive enterrada na biblioteca e só se entende com os números ou com os livros. Assumir que estou com Edward para escola inteira só vai parecer que ele está comigo para me humilhar no baile ou por causa de uma aposta idiota. – expliquei atordoada me recordando dos clichês dos filmes hollywoodianos. A loira, por sua vez, fechou seus olhos em fendas considerando minhas últimas palavras. Eu sabia que Rosalie não confiava inteiramente em Edward, por isso rapidamente completei:

"O que não é." – sorri tentando confortá-la, mas Rosalie irredutível continuava me olhando desconfiada. – "Não é isso Rose, posso te garantir. Temos conversado, nos conhecendo e acredito que as intenções dele comigo são legítimas." – pontuei com um sorriso apaixonado.

- Se vocês estão _"se conhecendo"_ – ela fez aspas com seus dedos, dando ênfase nas palavras 'se conhecendo'. -, por que não assumem logo, ou então por que não falam pelo menos a Alice e Emmett? – pediu desconfiada. – Não é nada demais informar aos irmãos de vocês dois, é Bella? – questionou retoricamente. Não podia negar, ela tinha um ponto, mas eu sabia que não era tão simples assim. Nada que envolvia Alice e Emmett era fácil, pra começo de conversa.

Levantei meu rosto para olhar o rosto da loira, e a postura confiante e desafiadora dela me confortou minimamente, ou pelo menos fez com que uma paz me tomasse. Lá estava a Rosalie Lilian Hale, advogada, esposa do meu irmão que eu conhecia que era a minha melhor amiga e vivia diariamente com o meu eu de 30 anos. Não é a toa que desde pequena ela sabia o que queria fazer, ela sabia colocar qualquer pessoa contra a parede.

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei pesadamente. Eu sabia muitíssimo bem como era dificílimo argumentar com Rose. Ela era extremamente inflexível em suas convicções, mas não custava tentar, pelo menos para chegarmos a um acordo.

- Rosalie – comecei lentamente medindo minhas palavras. -, você tem razão, eu sei que é ridículo esse segredo meu e do Edward, mas, por favor, eu te imploro, não conte nada a ninguém. – pedi suplicante, ela estreitou seus olhos me encarando incrédula. – Não ainda.

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso? – questionou desconfiada me medindo de cima a baixo. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de ser pega furtando um banco, e ela como minha advogada questionava a minha culpabilidade no fato típico.

- Porque... porque... porque Emm iria brigar com Edward, e Alice comigo e nós duas não queremos Emm e Edward suspensos dos três próximos jogos, e eu e Alice brigadas, certo? – interpelei esperançosa.

Seus ombros caíram em rendição. Um suspiro aliviado saiu ruidosamente por meus lábios, eu tinha encontrado o ponto fraco da futura advogada.

- Mas Bella – começou cautelosamente. –, você e Edward têm até quarta-feira da próxima semana para informar a todos sobre esse namoro, ok? – impôs colocando suas mãos em sua fina cintura. Assenti freneticamente com minha cabeça. – Juro que se vocês não fizerem, eu faço! – sentenciou arrogantemente.

- Tudo bem Rose, até quarta nós iremos contar. – informei sorrindo aliviada, pelo menos por enquanto eu estava livre da fúria de Rosalie Hale futuramente Swan.

- Bom... contudo, para manter a minha boca fechada, o que você irá me dar em troca? – pediu com um sorriso travesso.

- Humm... er... _algo em troca_? – repeti confusa.

- Sim, Bella. Isso é uma chantagem e para funcionar você tem que me dar algo em troca. – informou sem qualquer resignação. – O que será? – pediu com um sorriso maldoso.

- Er... hum... o que você quiser? – disse incerta, ela sorriu amplamente.

- Ótimo, deixarei você saber o que eu quero. Agora vamos para a aula antes que me arrependa de ficar calada. – falou pegando a sua mochila e a jogando sobre um ombro saindo do banheiro. Só a segui, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Eu não tinha nada o que fazer, sendo bem sincera.

Tinha plena consciência que Rosalie iria me pedir algo impossível, esperando mesmo que eu falhasse e tivesse que contar para todo mundo antes do prazo previsto que Edward e eu estávamos juntos, como namorados.

Eu estava fodida.

Sinceramente precisava controlar meus pensamentos sujos antes que jurasse em voz alta e isso me causasse uma detenção, uma suspensão ou até mesmo um castigo vindo dos meus pais.

_Maldição_!

Rosalie se separou de mim seguindo para a sua aula de Biologia, enquanto eu entrava na minha de geografia. Todavia, o olhar que a loira me lançou antes de nos despedirmos informava que ela estava pensando em coisas que em um futuro muito próximo iria me arrepender de prometer fazer o que quer que ela queira.

Quando entrei na classe do Sr. Brown, não me surpreendi por não ver Alice. Com certeza aquela _Mestre dos Magos _chegaria no último minuto, na sua missão fervorosa de _stalkear_ seu próprio irmão pela escola, a fim de descobrir o que ele vinha escondendo por toda semana. Deus, como eu gostaria de alertar Edward dos planos de sua irmã. Pela segunda vez nesta manhã me lamentei por não existir celulares ainda. Era irônico assumir isso, justamente a pessoa que odeia celulares mais que tudo.

Sofrendo em silêncio me acomodei na minha carteira, enquanto aguardava Alice se acomodar na sua ao meu lado e o início da aula. Como havia previsto, a baixinha chegou junto com o professor, sentando-se bufando e completamente irritada na carteira ao lado da minha. Pelo seu estado de impaciência só poderia constatar que ela não havia descoberto nada. Felizmente para mim inicialmente; e infelizmente para Edward e para mim, em segundo plano.

Tem como isso ser mais complexo, complicado do que já está? Óbvio que não, só eu mesma para entrar nessas furadas.

Foram 50 minutos de completo nervosismo e ansiedade, não só meu, mas principalmente de Alice que batia sua caneta cor de rosa contra a carteira e balançava seus pés sem parar. Aqueles movimentos nervosos dela estavam me dando náuseas. Não pude deixar de pensar com meus próprios pensamentos que se alguém de fora visse a pequena Cullen naquele momento, apostaria que ela ou tinha déficit de atenção ou então que ela era autista, já que não ouviu uma palavra que o professor disse sobre placas tectônicas ou qualquer outra coisa que se desenrolava na sala.

Quando o sinal tocou informando o fim desta, tive que agradecer aos céus. Sinceramente se passasse mais um segundo ao lado dessa inquieta Alice eu acabaria contando o que ela tanto desejava saber. Ao seu lado seguimos para a aula de Biologia, que felizmente para mim teria com Edward, assim poderia escrever um rápido bilhete para ele informando os planos de sua irmã, se ele ainda não tivesse compreendido já, bem como também o fato de Rosalie saber que agora éramos namorados.

Se ele não terminar comigo por causa desse segundo fator, eu já poderia me considerar uma imensa sortuda.

Para a minha alegria Edward não demorou a entrar na classe de Biologia, porém o seu mau humor era palpável, mesmo da distância em que estávamos – ele na porta da sala e eu em nossa bancada de trabalho no canto esquerdo – eu podia ver que ele estava muito bravo, principalmente porque ele discutia algo com a sua irmã que havia ficado o esperando na porta da sala, e que pela postura de ambos o havia enfrentado mais uma vez para saber o que o jogador escondia.

Merda! Por que Alice tinha que ser tão obstinada assim?

Quando assumiu a banqueta ao meu lado na nossa bancada de trabalho, o escutei bufando de raiva tirando seu caderno e livro da mochila com violência. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca para dizer algo, o Sr. Banner entrou na sala pedindo silêncio e exigindo que todos ocupassem os seus lugares. Instantaneamente eu podia sentir os olhos de Alice me queimando de sua cadeira.

Sobressaltei-me quando Edward me cutucou com a ponta de sua lapiseira discretamente empurrando o seu caderno para mim.

"_O que está acontecendo com Alice hoje? Ela está me perseguindo e me irritando a manhã inteira."_ – estava escrito com sua letra fina e inclinada na folha pautada. Discretamente peguei a minha e lhe escrevi a resposta.

"_Ela quer saber o que você está escondendo dela. Disse que iria ficar atrás de você como uma pulga."_ – expliquei com minha letra redonda e ligeiramente grande. Quando leu o que eu havia escrito Edward soltou um longo suspiro de entendimento. Logo em seguida rabiscou uma nova frase:

"_A propósito, oi. Você está linda hoje, queria poder te dar um beijo agora."_ – suas palavras me fizeram corar imediatamente. Contudo eu não podia me prender no meu embaraço, deveria informar a Edward sobre Rosalie.

"_Obrigada. Mas temos um outro problema, Rosalie sabe sobre nós." _– escrevi com a letra tremida.

"_Como?"_ – ele rapidamente colocou sem me dar chances de respirar. Engoli em seco.

"_Ela me questionou no banheiro sobre o seu comportamento, então devo ter corado e ela somou 2 mais 2."_ – narrei limitadamente, temendo que ele ficasse bravo.

"_Bom, Jasper também está desconfiado de nós, mas não dirá nada a Alice. Poderia ser pior."_ – escreveu com um suave tom de humor.

"_Eu não vejo como isso pode ser pior do que já é. Rosalie está me chantageando para que contemos tudo a todos no mais tardar na quarta."_ – expus.

"_Jasper também me deu esse prazo."_ – escreveu, mas antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo ou confortá-lo, ou no caso me desesperar, ele escreveu uma nova frase. – _"Queria tanto te abraçar agora, fugir desta aula, desta escola."_ – um sorriso enviesado brotou em meu rosto, contudo tentei contê-lo para não atrair a atenção de qualquer pessoa da sala. Principalmente de Alice.

"_Eu também, mas temos que ser cautelosos. Sua irmã parece um cão de guarda."_ – escrevi de volta.

Novamente escutei Edward suspirando pesadamente e olhando sobre seu ombro para onde sua irmã estava sentada. O imitei, e não me surpreendi em encontrá-la no mesmo estado de impaciência e nervosismo que estava na aula de geografia.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, esta Alice adolescente conseguia ser mais irritantemente obstinada do que sua versão aos 30 anos.

Que Deus me abençoe.

Faltando cerca de dez minutos para finalizar a aula, Edward me empurrou novamente seu caderno onde ele tinha escrito uma nova frase:

"_Me encontre na sala de música em 15 minutos."_ – dei um ligeiro e discreto aceno de cabeça, antes dele fechar seu caderno, recolher seu material e sair da sala com uma desculpa esfarrapada para o professor Banner que não o contrariou ou oprimiu por deixar a aula.

Escutei Alice bufando indignada ao fundo da sala.

Se eu tinha qualquer dúvida de que Alice poderia ser compreensível a respeito do meu relacionamento secreto com Edward quando ela descobrisse, foi por água a baixo. Ela com toda a certeza do mundo me chamaria de traíra e nunca mais olharia na minha cara. Isso se eu tiver sorte. Mas como eu sou a rainha do azar, no mínino ela convenceria seu irmão de terminar tudo comigo.

_Tem como eu estar em uma situação pior do que esta?_

Estava distraída em minhas próprias lamentações que não ouvi o sinal indicando o final da aula, somente percebendo o encerramento desta quando notei todos saindo da mesma. Lentamente reuni minhas coisas, as colocando dentro de minha mochila e saindo lentamente da sala, na esperança de evitar Alice, mas para o meu completo azar ela me esperava impaciente do lado de fora da sala.

- Que demora Bella! – exclamou bufando, eu me limitei a sorrir em desculpa. – Edward te disse onde ele foi? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Hum... não? – respondi soando mais como uma pergunta, lançando um olhar desesperado para Jasper que parecia divertir-se da situação.

- Lógico que não. Ele está escondendo alguma coisa, não quer por nada nesse mundo que eu descubra, mas eu irei, ou não me chamo Mary Alice Cullen. – falou determinada, arrumando sua bolsa no ombro e lançando um olhar para o longo corredor que terminava no anfiteatro da escola. – Te vejo no intervalo. – gritou a baixinha seguindo para o local onde seu olhar estava preso, caminhando a longas passadas.

Nunca me senti tão feliz na vida do que estar na turma avançada de inglês sem a companhia de Alice, podendo assim chegar alguns minutos atrasada. O mais disfarçadamente e o mais rápido que pude fiz o caminho para a sala de música onde Edward me esperava, evitando cruzar com alguém que poderia ficar curioso com o meu desvio da sala de inglês.

Senti como se tivesse carregando o mundo nas minhas costas.

Esconder meu namoro com Edward estava sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava inicialmente. E depois dizem que o que é escondido é mais gostoso. Só no sonho delirante da pessoa que disse esse absurdo.

Olhando para os dois lados do corredor completamente deserto onde ficava a sala de música, a abri encontrando Edward sentado no banco do piano batendo ferozmente seus dedos nas teclas deste produzindo uma melodia urgente e luxuriosa.

Tive que sorrir. Só ele mesmo para conseguir tocar ou criar algo lindo desta forma diante da situação em que encontrávamos.

Deixei minha mochila na carteira próxima à porta, em cima da preta que pertencia a Edward e caminhei até onde ele estava sentado no banco largo do piano, me sentando ao seu lado. Ele sorriu torto continuando a pressionar as teclas ébano do instrumento.

- Alice te importunou muito? – perguntou quando finalizava a harmonia.

- Não. – respondi com sinceridade. – Ela não desconfia de mim, pelo menos não ainda. – dei de ombros.

- Me perdoa em colocá-la nesta situação Bella, não imaginava que Alice iria ficar... – disse ele pensando em uma palavra para caracterizar as atitudes de sua irmã mais nova.

- _Obstinada_? – ofereci, ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Isso, obstinada. – ampliou seu sorriso torto, virando para me encarar agora. – Mas será que agora eu posso, pelo amor de Deus, beijar apropriadamente minha namorada? – questionou dramático.

- Você deve. – respondi sentindo minhas bochechas enrubescendo-se.

Tão suave quanto tinha sido todos os outros beijos que havíamos compartilhado até aquele momento, Edward retirou uma mecha de meus cabelos que estava em meu rosto a colocando atrás de minha orelha, enquanto suas mãos quentes acariciavam minha bochecha, fazendo com que um formigamento se espalhasse pelo lugar e eu me encolhesse involuntariamente, fazendo com que seu sorriso ampliasse, enquanto ele encerrava a distância entre nós, tocando serenamente seus lábios aos meus.

Puxei uma respiração profunda, sentindo no segundo seguinte Edward intensificar o beijo que dávamos. Sua língua acariciou com extrema calma a minha, enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava a minha cintura me trazendo mais próxima dele, e a outra se enterrava em meus cabelos apertando suavemente minha nuca. Em contrapartida, minhas mãos ávidas se trançavam entre os seus fios bronzes os puxando levemente fazendo com que ele aprofundasse o beijo sôfrego que dávamos.

Estava completamente inebriada por ele, de uma maneira que nada que pudesse acontecer a minha volta quebraria o encanto daquele momento. Ou pelo menos assim eu pensava, já que ao longe escutei um ruído de madeira contra alvenaria e a voz estridente, aguda e surpresa de Alice brandindo:

- Edward! – exclamou, porém antes que pudéssemos encarar o seu rosto sua voz ainda no tom fino e penetrante vociferou ecoando pelos corredores e pela sala de isolamento acústico. – _Bella_?

Se até então eu não estava fodida, eu estava naquele momento.

_Merda!_

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey amores!_

_Foi um capítulo curto, mas espero que tenha sido esclarecedor em muitas outras coisas. Tava óbvia que esta tentativa deles se esconderem não daria certo, quando Rosalie soube então... xiii... já poderia ter preparado a barraca para chutar! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Alice descobriu, mas qual será a reação dela? Palpites? Quem chuta o que irá acontecer, hein?_

_Essa Bella completamente boca suja é um amor! 3_

_Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Caso sim ou caso não, deixem suas reviews, ok? Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo a todos, a Patti por betar, e a Berry por me dar forças e muito estimulo no MSN para escrever a fic. Muito obrigada meninas, e a todos que lêem, vocês que fazem essa história._

_Nós vemos no próximo domingo!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Em menos de uma semana, dois capítulos de TEENAGE DREAM para acalentar nossos corações transbordados de saudade! Thank you, dear =)_

_Tenho certeza que a nota inicial da Carol deixou todos intrigados hein? kkkkkkkkkkkk Posso imaginar a carinha de vocês, os dedos coçando a cabeça e a curiosidade queimando vossas mentes! CALM DOWN, vocês vão chegar lá, tenham paciência! Morro de rir com o medo tremendo de dramas e angústia em TD, uma vez que se trata da Carol Venancio, rainha dos dramas. Posso confessar algo? Também tenho rsrs. Mas confio inteiramente na nossa autora, e sei que aqui não haverá dor e angústia, mas muita comédia, momentos doces e romantismo, como a Carol se propôs a escrever desde o início. _

_Ai, ai... a descrição dos beijos de Bella e Edward chegam a me deixar toda arrepiada... E logo depois a Alice os flagrou! Puta merda, agora a Bella está fodida mesmo! kkkkkk_

_Enfim, antes de finalizar queria dizer que fiquei profundamente tocada com as palavras da Venancio nas notas iniciais, sobre os valores, comportamentos e princípios de uma época que parece tão distante, porém se olharmos para trás nem foi há tanto tempo, mas, quando comparamos aos dias atuais é como se me sentisse realmente muito velha, uma vez eu e a Carol temos a mesma idade, logo tive o mesmo tipo de criação e me entristece ver como muita coisa mudou, quantos valores se perderem. Velhos tempos..._

_Enfim, não vou me prolongar, só queria dizer o quanto eu queria que fosse possível voltar no tempo vez em quando e reviver algumas coisas, e poder mudar outras... _

_Como vocês, AMO TEENAGE DREAM, meu coração palpita sempre que há um capítulo novo pra betar, e faço isso com todo carinho e orgulho do mundo! Obrigada pela oportunidade Carol! Amo isso aqui!_

_Queria que soubessem que adoro ler os reviews, cada palavra escrita, mesmo sendo ela de dúvida, carinho ou de satisfação, me divirto muito. É importante para um autor ter acesso a opinião dos leitores, ter conhecimento de como está sendo visto o seu trabalho, por isso não canso de dizer: vocês são a força que impulsiona a criatividade da Carol!_

_Continuem sendo... deixando registradas suas opiniões através de review após cada capítulo._

_Beijos, Patti ;)_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	15. Explicações

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém a Rosalie chantagista e a Alice enlouquecida querendo descobrir todos os segredos do irmão, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_E aí como vocês passaram esta semana? Espero que todo mundo tenha passado maravilhosamente bem, a minha – apesar da correria – foi incrível! Sem contar que né? Eu estou cumprindo o combinado postando domingo... fazia TANTO tempo que não delimitava um dia para postagens que estou até me sentindo estranha. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Muito obrigada a todo mundo que lê e acompanha a história vocês que fazem isto aqui ser possível, porém quero agradecer os que leram e comentaram no capítulo anterior, eu sei que a minha nota do capítulo passada soou mais como um sermão hipócrita e irreal, e aproveitando esse meu espaço aqui vou me retificar algumas questões: _

_Há 14 anos também existia bebidas, drogas, e tudo mais que tem hoje em dia; adolescentes podem viver em 1907, 1997 ou 2011 sempre serão adolescentes querendo provar que já são adultos, isso existe SIM aqui na história, mas não na realidade da Bella que é a narradora, ela eventualmente citara/ouvira algo que possa se assemelhar com os dias atuais, mas a essência primordial é a adolescência dela. Deu para entender? Até para mim isso aqui soa confuso, mas a lógica é essa. _

_Mais uma vez, obrigada imensamente a todo mundo que lê, comenta, favorita, recomenda, põe em alerta... são atitudes que podem parecer insignificantes, mas para mim é um estimulo sem igual. Obrigada mesmo por estarem comigo nessa jornada e compreendendo que infelizmente, por mais que gostaria de escrever 24 hrs por dia tenho uma vida privada. OBRIGADA MESMO PELA COMPREENSÃO E PELO APOIO. _

_Não estendendo muito mais aqui, fiquem com o capítulo. Boa leitura! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15 – Explicações**

.

Sabe aquele momento que tudo a sua volta para, pausa e desenrola em câmera lenta? Bem, eu estava vivendo um momento destes. Contudo, posso afirmar que minha experiência neste quesito passava extremamente longe de algo bom ou promissor. Parecia um filme de terror, e a _serial killer_ deste se vestia como uma colegial de sonhos eróticos ou de colégios internos da Inglaterra. Meiões 7/8 cinzas, sapatos oxford negros, saia plissada xadrez em azul marinho, cinza e vermelho, suéter de gola alta azul, blazer cinza e tiara vermelha. Caminhava irritada até onde me encontrava com seu irmão, pronta para tirar meu coração com suas próprias mãos e depois comê-lo lentamente saboreando o doce sabor da vingança por uma traição.

Naqueles últimos segundos que me restavam, vi toda a minha vida passando diante dos meus olhos como um filme. E mesmo pressentindo a minha iminente morte, agradeci por minha vida maravilhosa até aquele momento às entidades superiores; ao invés de pedir para viver e aproveitar dela mais um pouco.

Vai entender; cada um se comporta de maneira diferente em seu leito de morte. Este era o meu jeito.

Senti os braços fortes e rígidos de Edward me abraçando com força, me confortando. Bom, se eu iria morrer de qualquer forma, morrer nos braços de quem eu amo seria uma maneira maravilhosa e poética de deixar esse mundo. Um sorriso satisfeito tomou meu rosto enquanto fechava meus olhos esperando o golpe fatal.

Entretanto, para a minha imensa surpresa, ele nunca veio. O que ocorreu na verdade foi a risada histérica de Alice preenchendo meus ouvidos. Confusa e atordoada abri lentamente meus olhos para ver minha melhor amiga rindo e pulando a alguns passos de onde me encontrava abraçada intimamente com o seu irmão mais velho.

_Para tudo_.

O que está acontecendo aqui? Isso é algum momento do _Punk'd? Ashton Kutcher _vai aparecer de dentro do tímpano, ou seria uma daquelas pegadinhas de mau gosto do _Jackass_? Tudo bem que em 97 não existia nenhum dos dois, mas devido a minha sorte assustadoramente ridícula, quem não diz que armaram para que tudo parecesse igual ao meu _senior year_ propositalmente?

Tudo pode acontecer.

Todavia, o grito estridente de Alice que ecoou pelos corredores do colégio fez com que todos ouvissem e corressem até a origem do som para ver o que acontecia, ou pelo menos era o que eu supunha, já que no segundo seguinte ouvia de forma extremamente clara a voz grossa, profunda e muito, mas muitíssimo furiosa do meu irmão.

- _Que porra é essa?_ – exclamou selvagem. Se Alice não havia me matado antes, Emmett faria agora.

- Emmett! – escutei Rosalie gritando, contudo acredito que não adiantou em nada, pois senti os braços de Edward sendo retirados do abraço que me dava à força. Não contendo a curiosidade abri meus olhos para ver meu irmão dando um soco no ruivo, no meu namorado.

- Quem você pensa que a minha irmã é, Cullen? – Emmett gritava. – Ela não é uma das suas putas que você pode ir levando pra cama facilmente. Esqueceu que eu te conheço muito bem e sei que você é só a porra de um adolescente que quer enfiar seu pau em qualquer coisa que usa uma saia? – demandava irritado Emmett, que segurava Edward pela gola de seu casaco cinza e o balançava violentamente se preparando para desferir outro golpe no ruivo.

- Emmett Swan, para! – gritou Rosalie se aproximando do meu irmão e tentando fazer com que seu namorado soltasse o meu.

- Mas Rose, ele tava com a porra da língua dele na boca da minha irmã! – replicou Emmett alterado, segurando Edward com só uma de suas mãos fortes.

- Eu sei Emm, mas bater em Edward não vai adiantar em nada. – expôs, conciliadora, a loira.

- _Você sabe?_ – surpreendeu-se Emmett soltando Edward num átimo, que caiu no chão, não se aguentando em seus próprios pés.

Por um momento eu não sabia se iria acudir o ruivo ou se temia por minha vida. Rosalie tinha que abrir a sua boca enorme e dizer que sabia sobre Edward e eu? _Maldição_! Cadê o código da amizade aqui? Cadê a ideia de amigas acima de namorados?

- Você sabia Rose? – questionou Alice, que havia parado de rir histericamente e enfrentava a sua amiga, chefe das lideres de torcida com um olhar ultrajado.

_Ótimo_! Agora todo mundo vai brigar por algo que é minha culpa. Típico.

"_Faça alguma coisa então garota!"_ – exclamou irritada a Prazeres na minha cabeça. – _"Tente reverter a situação para o seu próprio bem."_ – exigiu. Ela tinha razão. Querendo ou não, eu era uma mulher de 30 anos no corpo de uma adolescente de 17. Tomei uma respiração profunda, me levantando do banco em que estava sentada.

- É minha culpa. – disse alto o suficiente para que meu irmão, sua namorada, Alice e Edward ouvissem minhas palavras, assim como todos os curiosos que se acumulavam no corredor próximo a sala de música. – Eu pedi para Rose guardar segredo até que eu contasse a verdade para vocês. – Emmett fechou seus olhos em fendas, estudando com demasiada curiosidade a cena diante de si. Alice abriu sua boca surpresa, enquanto Rosalie sorria aliviada e satisfeita por eu estar sendo corajosa e defendê-la. Pelo menos gosto de pensar dessa forma.

- Você concordou com isso? – questionou incrédulo Emmett. – O que ele fez com você Bella? Ele se aproveitou de você? Fez algo que você não queria? – insistiu meu irmão nervoso. Definitivamente Emmett passava muito tempo assistindo _Law & Order_.

- Não! – praticamente berrei para clarificar meu ponto. – Deus, não Emmett, quem você pensa que eu sou? – questionei ofendida, porque querendo ou não meu irmão havia acabado de me chamar de puta.

- Aí que está Bella. Eu não te reconheço! Desde quando você mata aula para ficar se agarrando com alguém como o Cullen? – argumentou irritado. Emmett bancando o irmão mais velho era enervante.

- Eu respeito a sua irmã Emmett! Eu sou namorado dela, quero ter algo sério com ela. – advertiu Edward que se levantava do chão onde Emmett o havia deixado.

- A conversa não chegou em você ainda Cullen. – proferiu meu irmão acidamente. – Então Bella, você vai me dar uma resposta ou terei que chamar o papai? – ameaçou. Trinquei meus dentes e apertei minhas mãos, sentindo minhas unhas curtas se fincando em minha palma.

- Você é um hipócrita Emmett! – gritei indignada. – Você pode ficar se agarrando com Rosalie em todos os lugares e eu não posso sequer ficar com Edward um minuto sozinha? – explicitei irritada, porque meu irmão estava agindo como um completo idiota hipócrita. Porque todos sabiam muitíssimo bem que ele e Rose já tinham passado há tempos da segunda base no relacionamento deles.

- É diferente. – devolveu meu irmão com os olhos arregalados. Fechei os meus em fenda desafiando.

- Emmett, onde seu namoro com a minha prima não muda do que você acabou de acusar o Edward de fazer com sua irmã? – interveio pacificamente Jasper, se aproximando de Alice, ficando ente a baixinha e Rosalie.

- É diferente. – tornou a repetir Emmett.

- Não, não é. É a mesma coisa. – contrapôs Jasper. – E pelo que eu ouvi e entendi, Edward quer assumir o namoro com Bella. Ele não quer se aproveitar dela, certo Edward? – questionou o loiro encarando o amigo que finalmente havia se levantado do chão e limpava o sangue que saia do seu supercílio direito devido ao soco de Emmett.

- Claro. – concordou rapidamente Edward com um sorriso torto. – Eu realmente gosto da sua irmã Emmett. Eu nunca tiraria proveito dela ou faria algo desrespeitador. – afirmou com convicção.

Emmett suspirou pesadamente.

- Tudo bem Cullen, você quer namorar a minha irmã, ótimo. Mas você irá fazer isso corretamente. – disse em tom de aviso. – Você terá que pedir permissão ao nosso pai. – exigiu. – E caso ele conceda, não quero ver você enfiando a língua dentro da boca da minha irmã, ou sendo abusado com ela, ok? Se eu ver você passando dos limites não hesitarei em desfigurar esse seu rosto. Estamos entendidos? – advertiu protetoramente.

- Claro Emmett, eu não irei passar dos limites com Bella. – prometeu Edward. Emmett deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, se preparando para sair da sala. Contudo, a voz estridente de Alice mais uma vez ecoou pela sala.

- Será que vocês podem me dizer desde quando acontece isso? E por que os dois pombinhos estavam agindo às escondidas? Por que vocês não me contaram? Caramba! Achava que era a melhor amiga dos dois, que compartilhássemos segredos. Eu poderia ter os ajudado. – falou rapidamente com os olhos marejados e formando um ligeiro biquinho.

Certo. Alice estava agindo como a amiga incompreendida e Emmett como o irmão casca grossa? Quando foi que os dois mudaram de personalidade? De corpo? Isso não estava correto, de forma alguma.

- Desde o Baile de _Homecoming_, e eles não assumiram porque estavam com medo da reação de vocês. – respondeu Rosalie, vendo que ninguém ia dizer nada a Alice. – Vejo que eles tinham razão em esconder. – completou com a voz baixa, segurando a mão de Emmett e saindo da sala em que estávamos.

- Bom, o show já acabou, acho que todo mundo tem aula, então... vão. – pediu Jasper para a multidão que estava na porta dupla da sala observando toda a cena. – Isso já vai ser embaraçoso sem a presença de um monte de xeretas. – afirmou, fechando com força a porta da sala, impossibilitando que qualquer som produzido ali alcançasse o corredor.

- Alice. – comecei incerta. Eu precisava dizer algo a minha melhor amiga, mas o que? Como se desculpa de algo dessa maneira? Bem, eu tinha que tentar mesmo sabendo das conseqüências. – Alie, eu sei que você deve estar me achando a maior traíra do universo, que o mínimo que eu poderia ter feito, por conta da nossa amizade era ter te contado, mas...

- Eu pedi para que ela esperasse uns dias. – interveio Edward me cortando no meio de minha frase. – Eu sei que prometemos não esconder nada um do outro Alie, mas... me desculpe. – pediu o ruivo para a sua irmã.

- Isso é sério, né? – perguntou mordendo seu lábio inferior. – Digo, Edward você não vai fazer a Bella sofrer, vai? – pediu incerta.

Hã? O que eu perdi? Alice está pedindo para o seu irmão não me machucar? Não deveria ser ao contrário? Sem contar que ela deveria estar... hum... me xingando, dizendo que nossa amizade acabou?

- Não Alice, eu prometo para você. – afirmou o ruivo que estava ao meu lado e pousou suavemente uma de suas mãos em meu ombro, me confortando. Alice, que estava diante de nós, sorriu amplamente e deu um pulinho, antes de correr para onde nós dois estávamos e nos abraçar com força.

- Eu estou tão feliz por vocês! Dá para imaginar? Meu irmão e minha melhor amiga juntos! Isso é um sonho, não poderia pedir algo melhor do que isso! – falou rapidamente apertando com força eu e Edward em seus finos e pequeninos braços. Queria saber de onde vem essa força dela.

- Obrigada Alie. – murmurei, sentindo a mão de Edward fazer um carinho sereno em minha nuca. Sorri diante do conforto íntimo e reconfortante que ele me proporcionava.

- Você irá jantar em casa amanhã, ok? Papai e mamãe vão querer saber dessa boa notícia, e conhecendo os dois como conheço tenho certeza que eles vão adorar saber que vocês estão juntos! – disse animada depois de nos soltar dando pulinhos. – Mamãe vai ficar louca para cozinhar o que você mais gosta Bella, ela te adora! – gritou mais uma vez animada.

_Merda!_ Eu esqueci que teria que enfrentar os Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen até que poderá ser compreensível, agora Esme Cullen com toda a certeza não será. Afinal Edward era o seu bebê e eu estava tomando ele dela. _Maldição_, ela iria me torturar, me fritar em óleo quente e depois dar para os peixes do rio que passa ao fundo da casa deles me comer.

Eu estava completamente _fodida_.

_Porra_, eu precisava parar de jurar imediatamente isso já estava virando um mau hábito, pelo menos internamente.

- Alice – intercedeu novamente Edward. -, antes de combinarmos esse jantar eu devo pedir permissão ao Chefe Swan. – lembrou meu namorado. Droga, eu tinha me esquecido da conversa que Emmett exigiu que Edward tivesse com o meu pai. E conhecendo-o como conheço, tenho certeza que será no melhor estilo interrogatório _a la_ FBI.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Alice despreocupadamente. – Charlie vai adorar saber que vocês estão juntos, vai até pedir para você usar o sobrenome dele no jogo de quarta. – sorriu. – Mas de qualquer maneira, leve um engradado de cerveja para ele. – orientou, dando uma piscadela para o irmão e para mim, antes de se virar para sair da sala. – Vamos Jazz, deixe os dois conversarem um pouco sozinhos e namorarem. – provocou pegando na mão do loiro e o guiando pelos corredores da escola.

- Quem é aquela pessoa e o ela que fez com a Alice que eu conheço? – perguntei retoricamente ainda encarando o lugar em que ela havia saído. Edward riu divertido em minha orelha, depositando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

- Bem, poderia ter sido pior. – disse tranqüilo me virando para encarar o meu rosto. Contudo, quando o fez o enorme hematoma em seu olho e o seu supercílio aberto derramando sangue me indicava que se aquilo fosse pior, Emmett teria matado ele.

- Acho melhor você ir à enfermaria. – falei tocando suavemente com a ponta dos meus dedos seu olho que estava inchando. Edward se contorceu minimamente de dor.

- Não é nada. – teimou, me abraçando. – Pelo menos agora eu posso te beijar sem ficar pensando o que seu irmão ou a minha irmã faria ou diria se nos pegasse. – pontuou, sorrindo torto e tocando seus lábios suavemente nos meus.

Se realmente existia a possibilidade de se apaixonar várias vezes por uma mesma pessoa, eu estava mais uma vez caindo de amores por Edward Cullen. E tal fato não me preocupava nem um pouco.

Finalmente Edward concordou em ir à enfermaria para ver seus machucados. Felizmente o corte em seu supercílio era superficial e não precisaria suturar, somente mantê-lo limpo e com o curativo para evitar que alguma bactéria entrasse no local. Sobre o hematoma no olho, a senhorita Jones disse que não poderia fazer muito, apenas instruiu que Edward ficasse com o gelo no local até o intervalo, que seria em 30 minutos. Como seria impossível entrar no meio da minha aula, fiquei ao lado do meu namorado, revezando com ele a segurar a bolsa de gelo, e vez ou outra dando ligeiros beijos em seus lábios.

Apesar dos apesares, era o paraíso.

Evidentemente que na hora do intervalo todos os alunos da _Forks High School_ sabiam que Edward Cullen e Bella Swan eram namorados. E quando entramos juntos, de mãos dadas no refeitório, vários pares de olhos nos encaravam, uns com surpresa, outros com ódio, e outros ainda com indiferença. Tanya que estava com suas súditas em uma mesa no meio do pátio nos encarava indignada. A sua raiva e seu ciúme era palpável, mesmo da distância em que estávamos. O mesmo pode-se dizer de Jacob, que estava em uma mesa próxima das _plastics_ com alguns garotos da reserva _Quileute_.

Bom... poderia ser pior.

Por estar chovendo, os meninos não tiveram treino no campo, mas sim dividiram a quadra com as _cheerios_ enquanto treinavam corrida e defesa. Diversas vezes me distrai durante as coreografias olhando para Edward, causando a raiva de Rosalie, assim como ele também deixou a defesa que estavam praticando falhar, causando a ira do treinador.

Como o treino ao lado das lideres de torcida não estava funcionando do jeito que o treinador gostaria, ele dispensou os meninos, informando porém que poderia estar nevando, caindo canivete do céu, não importava, gostaria de vê-los todos na manhã seguinte para um treino excepcional, em um sábado. Pelos protestos dos garotos eles não gostaram de ter que ir a escola em um sábado de manhã, mas sabendo que poderiam ser cortados do jogo se não fossem, eles acabaram cedendo às ordens do técnico.

Rose pediu para repetirmos mais uma vez a coreografia que iríamos apresentar no jogo de quarta-feira, mas quando a atenção das meninas voltou-se para os garotos do time que ocupavam as arquibancadas, a loira se deu por vencida e encerrou o treino. Corri para o vestiário para tomar uma ducha rápida e vestir minhas roupas normais. Edward havia me dito antes de nossos treinos que depois da escola me levaria para casa e ficaria esperando para falar com meu pai, pedindo a sua permissão.

Emmett, que não gostou nada da história, disse que Edward poderia ficar esperando do lado de fora, afirmando que enquanto meu pai não chegasse em casa não deixaria o _quaterback_ entrar. Tive que intervir, esse ciúme obsessivo do meu irmão estava me deixando louca. Desta maneira, trinta minutos depois que saímos da escola, Emmett estava sentado entre Edward e eu no sofá de três lugares da sala de estar da minha casa.

Minha mãe fora a primeira chegar em casa, uma hora depois de nós, e Renée Swan como uma boa curiosa perguntou o que fazíamos ali. Contudo, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer palavra Emmett interveio dizendo que só falaríamos o que estava acontecendo na presença do nosso pai.

Emmett estava saindo o pior tipo de irmão mais velho que uma garota pode ter. De onde havia saído tudo aquilo? Ele nunca havia agido daquela forma. Não suportando mais aquele clima pesado na sala me dirigi à cozinha para ajudar minha mãe a preparar o jantar. Surpreendentemente ou não minha mãe não questionou o que estava acontecendo na sala, proporcionando a nós duas trabalhar em silêncio.

Finalmente às sete e meia da noite, vi pela janela da cozinha as luzes brilhantes da viatura de Charlie. Um suspiro de alívio e de ansiedade tomou o meu corpo, eu só esperava que meu pai fosse mais flexível que meu irmão. Lavando as minhas mãos que até segundos atrás usava para ralar uma cenoura para a salada, fui até a porta da cozinha que dava para a sala e a entrada de casa. Assim como eu, Emmett e Edward perceberam que meu pai havia chegado, e suas posturas indicavam como esperariam que aquele embate se passasse. Emmett tranqüilo, Edward em pânico.

- É o carro do menino Edward que vejo parado em frente de casa? – essa foi a primeira pergunta do meu pai quando ele abria a porta de casa, colocando o coldre com sua arma e o casaco que havia usado no dia gélido comum de Forks no armário próximo a porta de entrada.

Emmett levantou-se do sofá com um enorme sorriso de _"agora você verá o que acontece com quem se mete com a filha do xerife da cidade, Cullen."_.

- Sim pai. Edward está aqui para te perguntar uma coisinha. – explicou maliciosamente meu irmão.

Quem é esse Emmett? Eu achava que meu irmão ficaria feliz em me ver com o seu melhor amigo e não o contrário.

- Então vamos ouvir essa pergunta! – exclamou meu pai divertido, dando um suave beijo nos lábios da minha mãe e sentando-se na sua poltrona preferida.

Engoli em seco. Era agora ou nunca.

Edward se sentou mais ereto no sofá e contemplou meu pai por alguns segundos. Eu podia ver sua tensão de onde estava. Que Deus o proteja.

- Chefe Swan – começou Edward com sua voz grave e contida. -, eu gostaria de pedir a permissão do senhor para – engoliu em seco. – namorar a Bella. – disse confiante.

- _O quê_? – exclamou meu pai, pego completamente de surpresa.

- Na verdade pai eles já estão namorando – interferiu Emmett, corrigindo com um tom vitorioso. -, peguei o Cullen aqui – ele espalmou sua mão nas costas de Edward com força. – enfiando a língua dele dentro da boca da Bella na escola hoje. – dedurou meu irmão com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

Desde quando Emmett havia se tornado esse fofoqueiro?

- Como é que é? – exclamou outra vez meu pai.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Charlie. – interviu a minha mãe. – Bella e Edward são um casal agora, e o rapaz está pedindo permissão a você para namorá-la. – explicou estupefata, finalmente compreendendo toda a tensão que pairava sobre nossas cabeças quando ela chegou do trabalho.

- Isso é verdade _Isabella_? – questionou meu pai, fazendo uso do meu nome completo. Isso não seria boa coisa.

Sim, ele seria tão inflexível quanto Emmett. Acho que deve ser algo normal para os homens protegerem a sua prole, no caso do meu pai pelo menos.

- Sim. – respondi com um sorriso hesitante, me aproximando de Edward que estava sentado ainda no sofá.

Meu pai estreitou os olhos e encarou a mim e a Edward com intensidade, analisando cada mínimo detalhe. Como um gesto de ansiedade, prendi meu lábio inferior com meus dentes, enquanto o ruivo torcia e estalava seus dedos em nervosismo. Dois minutos depois do qual mais parecia uma eternidade, meu pai brandiu:

- Vá para o seu quarto Bella. – ordenou.

- _O_ _quê_? – questionei atordoada. Pela minha visão periférica vi Emmett sorrir vitorioso, praticamente pulando sobre seus pés, enquanto a minha mãe levava suas mãos a sua boca num misto de surpresa, constrangimento e sofrimento.

- Suba para o seu quarto imediatamente Bella. – repetiu meu pai, ainda fitando Edward com intensidade. – Eu e Edward Cullen temos umas coisinhas para conversar. – disse sem olhar para mim.

- Mas pai... – comecei, porém ele me cortou no átimo com um olhar ferino.

- Para o seu quarto agora Isabella! Se não quiser ficar de castigo. – exclamou impetuosamente.

Tive que morder a minha língua para não replicar meu pai dizendo algo mal criado. Bufando e batendo meus pés no assoalho de madeira de casa subi para o meu quarto fazendo o maior ruído que eu poderia ao subir as escadas.

- E fique com a porta fechada. Se eu souber que a senhorita está ouvindo ficará de castigo. – gritou meu pai do andar de baixo. Tive que me controlar para não gritar irritada, mas cumprindo a ordem do meu pai, entrei no meu quarto, fechei a porta e me joguei na minha cama.

Ótimo, quando consigo algo com Edward Cullen, o garoto que fui apaixonada durante toda a minha adolescência e parte da minha vida adulta, meu pai e meu irmão agem como dois empata-foda.

Definitivamente eu não merecia isso. _Merecia_?

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey hey!_

_Peguei todo mundo de surpresa com esse capítulo? Neah? *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Quem me mandou reviews dizendo que Alice iria surtar, mas que Emmett iria ser tranqüilo errou enormemente! _

_Qual é gente? Essa fic já é cheia de clichês, e eu não colocaria mais um, ainda mais um que é tipo o padrão das fics desse fandom 'véio' de guerra em que Edward e Alice são irmãos. Essa Alice de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ é uma peste, mas se tem algo que ela é, é ser fiel aos seus amigos, no caso Bella, ou vocês não notaram o tom de suplica que ela pediu para Edward não magoar a morena? Ela sabe que seu irmão poderia sobreviver a uma ruptura caso ocorrer, mas sua melhor amiga com toda a certeza não. Alice é a BFF sonho de todo mundo. *justsaying*_

_Se Alice recebeu a notícia do namoro do Edward e da Bella com naturalidade, nada se pode dizer de Emmett. Já prevejo inúmeras reviews o xingando, mas gente, ele é irmão mais velho e quem tem um sabe que às vezes é assim. E não, eu não tenho irmãos mais velhos ou mais novos para afirmar que passei por isso, apenas usando a lógica das relações entre irmãos. _

_E agora temos Charlie... *TAM TAM TAAMMM* O que vocês acham que ele irá fazer? Será que aceitará tudo facilmente? *dúvidas, dúvidas, dúvidas*_

_Obrigada por lerem esse capítulo, irei ficar aguardando as reviews de vocês dando suas opiniões, ok? E espero vê-los no próximo domingo. Boa semana a todos._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Ui!_

_Fui de divertida a estupefata nesse capítulo! O.O Estou em choque! _

_Tive um ataque de risos no início desse capítulo, com a reação da Alice, os alunos se aproximando para ver o que estava acontecendo, Emmett com sangue nos olhos, Edward apanhando, Jasper posando de pacificador... e o final me deixou completamente atônita! _

_O Emmett não é ciumento, ele é doente! Sério, me decepcionei. Sabia que ele não ia gostar muito da história do namoro, mas nunca pensei que ele fosse se transformar assim. Ele está agindo como um idiota. Bateu e falou coisas horríveis a respeito de Edward, e ainda foi estúpido quando Charlie chegou em casa. E cara, até dias atrás Edward era seu melhor amigo! Estúpido! E a reação do Charlie, meu Deus! Até deixar a Bella de castigo ele ameaçou. Jesus! Renée, interceda por Edward, ajude-o! _

_Domingo, cadê você com a continuação? _

_Quanto a vocês, já sabem. Muitas reviews = muito incentivo!_

_Um super beijo. E Feliz Dia dos Pais ;)_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	16. Inquisição Swan Cullen

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém Emmett irmão ciumento e Charlie sendo um pai super protetor, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_Como todo mundo passou a semana? Espero que todos tenham tido uma semana maravilhosa. A minha foi corrida, conturbada, cheia de planos, contas, mas tudo coisas boas. Ansiosa para algumas coisinhas que irão acontecer em breve na minha vida. xD_

_Olha vou assumir que a reação da grande maioria de vocês a respeito do Emmett me deixou muito temerosa, mas depois de várias reviews de meninas "na minha idade" me contando que seus irmãos fizeram mais ou menos a mesma coisa me tranqüilizei, e muito. *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Eu sei que para maioria é Edward na Terra, Deus no Céu, mas não é bem assim né gente, por mais fictício que seja Edward ainda é um homem, o Teddy Bear pode ter exagerado – óbvio que ele exagerou –, porém ele agiu como um irmão super protetor que conhece os garotos da escola e por mais que seja amigo deles, não consegue confiar nas intenções destes, por mais legítimas que sejam. Imaginem, até ontem, digamos assim, Bella não chamava a atenção de nenhum garoto da escola, era total excluída, então de repente quando ela passa a se vestir diferente o cara mais popular da escola começa a namorar a sua irmã, poutz pode ser o seu melhor amigo, quem for, nesta situação qualquer um desconfiaria. Lembrem que o Edward nunca falou se tinha sentimentos pela Bella antes, ou até mesmo depois que eles começaram a ficar juntos, assim tudo é desconfiável. _

_Ou vão me dizer que ninguém aqui assistiu aqueles filmes clichês de adolescentes americanos? Come'on gente! Posso citar inúmeros que por mais o mocinho tenha sentimentos pela mocinha o 'romance' só inicia por causa de uma aposta ou uma forma de humilhá-la. Não que o Edward irá fazer isto, NUNCA, ele não irá fazer, mas o Emmett não sabe disso, quer dizer ninguém sabe isso, só eu que sei o que vai acontecer até o final. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Então vamos lá, vamos pensar mais amplamente e entender o conceito, a concepção da história numa visão mais abrangente. Edward pode ser o OHMYGOD, o tudo para a maioria, mas ele ainda é aquele mesmo guri da sua escola que todas as meninas, inclusive você, suspiravam e ele sequer olhava em sua direção, afinal tenho certeza absoluta que a maioria aqui já teve um amor platônico, atire a primeira pedra quem nunca teve! _

_Então estamos entendidos? Me perdoem o sermão novamente, mas é que algumas reviews exigem que eu explique a minha visão geral de tudo isso, para vocês possam, pelo menos minimamente, compreenderem o que passa pela minha cabeça. Sabe aquela história? 'Observe as entrelinhas'. Aqui também vale isso, quem me conhece das minhas outras fics sabe que eu vivo deixando fios soltos espalhados discretamente, e que no bolo final fazem tanto sentido que parecem ridículos. _

_Definitivamente eu tenho que parar de fazer testamentos, dar sermões aqui... mas como já disse anteriormente é o espaço que uso para 'responder' as reviews! Mais uma vez OBRIGADA a todos por lerem, comentarem, apoiarem, estarem firmes comigo e com a história, vocês são incríveis! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Boa leitura! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16 – Inquisição Swan-Cullen**

.

Os minutos se arrastavam. Ou talvez tenha se passado apenas um par deles que para mim eram como uma eternidade. Nem mesmo _Jane Austen,_ com _Emma_, conseguia me distrair. Assim, depois de ler dez vezes a mesma linha, desisti de tentar ler e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro pelo meu quarto. Estava tão nervosa que até temia olhar pela janela e constatar que o Volvo prata de Edward não estava mais lá.

Inconscientemente levei meus dedos à boca e comecei a roer as minhas unhas, algo que não fazia desde meus quinze anos.

Tudo bem, pensando logicamente não faz tanto tempo, afinal eu ainda tenho 17 anos, certo? Ou tinha 30 anos no corpo de 17? Agrr... não importa. Acabei decidindo continuar na minha impaciência de andar de um lado para o outro no limitado espaço do meu quarto e roendo minhas unhas até elas ficarem na carne.

Tentei novamente ler, mas como anteriormente não funcionou. Bufando deitei sobre a minha cama de bruços, colocando meu travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça para tentar esvaziá-la. Como tudo o que eu já havia tentado nos últimos vinte minutos, tentar me esconder sob meu travesseiro não resolveu muito, mas desafiando a mim mesma continuei naquela posição, até que ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrindo e Emmett falando aborrecido:

- É para você descer para jantar. – disse com a voz sem emoção. De pirraça não me mexi, mas impaciente Emmett acrescentou. – _Agora_!

Bufando, joguei o travesseiro que estava na minha cabeça sobre o colchão e saí da minha cama irritada. Eu sabia que meu pai deve ter expulsado Edward de casa o proibindo sequer de chegar perto de mim. E por ter consciência disso não sentia fome, não sentia nada, só queria me jogar na minha cama e lastimar a minha infelicidade e minha má sorte.

Estava cabisbaixa e completamente alheia a tudo, evitando olhar para qualquer um dos membros da minha família, já que nenhum deles parecia sequer compreensível quando Edward disse que queria namorar comigo. Arrastei-me para o meu lugar de praxe na mesa da sala de jantar ao lado direito do meu pai, entretanto me surpreendi que o lugar ao lado dele estivesse ocupado. Lentamente levantei meu rosto para encontrar Edward sentado ali, sorrindo torto para mim. Inconscientemente sorri para ele.

De duas uma: ou ele realmente estava ali, e se ele estava ali meu pai havia aceitado o nosso namoro, ou... ou a minha imaginação é tão fértil que conseguia imaginá-lo com uma exatidão minuciosa.

Senti sua mão quente segurar a minha fria, fazendo com que a aquela corrente elétrica estranha, porém reconfortante, passasse por todo o meu corpo. Seus dedos se enlaçaram aos meus, naquele gesto que já havia se tornado o meu preferido que compartilhávamos, não por sua ingenuidade, mas sim pela intimidade que ele transparecia. Lentamente ele levou nossas mãos até próximo a sua boca e beijou cada um dos nós dos meus dedos, fazendo com que me derretesse completamente com a ação.

Meu pai coçou a garganta audivelmente e forçadamente. Rapidamente Edward soltou nossas mãos e encarou com seriedade meu pai. Imitei-o mais por curiosidade do que por interesse.

- Bom Bella, como eu conversei com o Edward e depois de ter conhecimento das intenções dele com você, eu autorizo esse namoro. Mas não quero ver os dois se agarrando ou se beijando na minha frente – ele balançou a cabeça, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. -, Edward poderá freqüentar a nossa casa, e poderá até mesmo ficar em seu quarto, caso vocês desejarem – eu estava ouvindo certo? Um grito de vitória se formou em minha garganta, mas antes que eu pudesse comemorar essa vitória, meu pai continuou falando. -, desde que seja com a porta aberta. – advertiu com um olhar de que sabia o que eu estava pensando. – Essa casa ainda é minha, você é a minha filha, menor de idade, e eu exijo respeito a mim, a sua mãe e a seu irmão. – pontuou seriamente.

"Eu também permito que as sextas-feiras e aos sábados vocês saiam para se divertir, ir ao cinema ou numa lanchonete, ou o que vocês jovens fazem atualmente para se divertir, mas não quero vê-la chegando depois da meia noite, como também nestas situações espero que vocês estejam acompanhados." – eu iria lastimar, por conta da tamanha injustiça, contudo meu pai levantou um dedo dizendo que ele ainda não havia terminado suas condições para o nosso namoro. – "Caso, eu estou dizendo como uma hipótese, vocês saiam sozinhos, quero que Edward venha te buscar na porta de casa e diga onde vocês estão indo, e no mais tardar às dez da noite quero que ele te traga de volta para casa. Se não o fizer, eu irei atrás dos dois e não hesitarei em colocá-lo numa cela e a senhorita de castigo, estamos entendidos?" – questionou retoricamente. Edward acenou enfaticamente com a cabeça, enquanto Emmett bufava algo incompreensível.

- Por que Emmett não sofre as mesmas limitações que eu? – protestei irritada, por saber que meu pai não colocou nenhuma destas regras a ele e Rosalie. Já que meu irmão podia ficar no seu quarto com Rose de porta fechada, ou então sair sozinho com ela e voltar depois da meia noite, entre tantas outras coisas que nem conseguia enumerar no momento em minha cabeça.

- Emmett é mais velho, já é maior de idade. – salientou meu pai sem emoção. – E ele é homem. – murmurou com um sorriso enviesado para meu irmão.

- Isso é uma injustiça. Machismo puro! – exclamei inconformada. Minha mãe tentou disfarçar uma risada com uma tosse, enquanto meu pai e Emmett que sorriam em cumplicidade me encararam com indignação, Edward somente abaixou a sua cabeça e murmurava algo que não conseguia entender.

- Ou é assim, ou você pode dar adeus a esse namorico. – replicou meu pai com a voz indiferente, mas com o seu olhar satisfeito.

- Mas... – comecei atordoada. – _Mãe_? – pedi ajuda a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar neste momento.

- Não posso fazer nada Bella, são as regras do seu pai. – disse pesarosa, em tom de desculpas minha mãe.

Suspirei derrotada. Eu poderia aceitar as condições do meu pai e namorar Edward tranquilamente, ou tão tranquilamente quanto suas regras permitiam, ou eu poderia tentar desafiá-lo e ser expressamente proibida de sequer me aproximar do ruivo. Bom, eu não tinha dúvidas em qual seria a minha decisão.

- Tudo bem. – murmurei derrotada.

- Ótimo! – exclamou meu pai. – Agora podemos jantar em paz. Renée? – dirigiu-se a minha mãe pedindo para ela dar as graças, e depois permitindo que enfim ela começasse servir a ele e meu irmão.

Às vezes eu odiava tanto fazer parte de uma família tradicional americana.

O jantar, felizmente, passou sem nenhuma surpresa. Meu pai e Emmett, que conversavam animadamente sobre esportes, incluíram Edward quando a questão foi o time da escola, que corando diversos tons de vermelho que nunca imaginei serem possíveis a ele, respondeu as questões do meu pai, informando que estava esperançoso para o jogo da semana que vem contra os Dragões de Sequim.

Quando terminamos o jantar, ajudei a minha mãe a retirar a mesa enquanto Edward conversava com meu pai sobre a NFL e o _NY Giants_, ou sei lá o que mais. Emmett deu uma desculpa – finalmente – e foi à casa de Rosalie namorar um pouco. Depois de lavar a louça do jantar em silêncio com a minha mãe, sentei-me ao lado de Edward no sofá de casa, enlaçando nossos dedos, fazendo o meu pai rolar os olhos em indignação. Segurar nossas mãos estava permitido nas regras, certo?

Fora no final do telejornal nacional às nove e meia que Edward se levantou do sofá se despedindo dos meus pais e agradecendo a hospitalidade de ambos, o jantar e a permissão para me namorar.

Era impressão minha ou Edward estava tentando impressionar meu pai e minha mãe? Sorri largamente quando essa resolução tomou minha consciência. Ele era tão fofo, tão único. E lá estava eu outra vez caindo de amores por ele.

Com nossas mãos enlaçadas o acompanhei até a entrada de casa, para me despedir adequadamente. Edward tentou me convencer que não era preciso, mas quando o encarei irritada ele concordou, dando mais uma vez boa noite aos meus pais que estavam sentados juntos abraçados na sala assistindo televisão.

- Você está bem? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei a ele assim que fechei a porta atrás de nós.

- Sim. – sorriu torto.

- Edward, perdão pelo comportamento do meu pai ou de Emmett, eu não sei o que deu neles hoje. – me desculpei, sentindo-me culpada pela teimosia dos dois em permitir o nosso namoro.

- Não foi nada Bella. – afirmou sorrindo. – Eu no lugar deles teria feito a mesma coisa. Quer dizer, provavelmente eu faça quando Jasper e Alice começarem a namorar. – refletiu com um sorriso torto.

- O que é isso? Vocês homens gostam de marcar território, hein? – questionei atordoada temendo o que Edward poderia fazer com o coitado do Jasper. Meu namorado deu de ombros.

- Algo assim. Devemos cuidar de quem amamos. – ponderou sem incômodo.

- Isso é ridículo, machista e antiquado. – protestei inconformada. Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez, soltando nossas mãos e correndo as dele por meus braços.

- Indica respeito Bella. Eu nunca faria nada que magoasse a você, ou que faria seu pai me ameaçar com sua arma. Eu... eu gosto muito de você para fazer algo que poderia acabar com nosso namoro. – expôs acariciando meu rosto e tirando uma mecha de meu cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos. – Ele é importante demais para mim. – completou com um sorriso torto.

Senti minhas bochechas se enrubescendo diante da confissão dele. Sem hesitar o abracei fortemente, o que felizmente foi imitado por ele, que corria suas mãos por meus cabelos e minhas costas, apoiando seu queixo em minha cabeça, onde ele depositou um beijo suave em meio aos meus cabelos.

- Obrigada por ser você. – murmurei contra seu peito. Mesmo sem estar olhando para o seu rosto senti que ele estava sorrindo.

- Eu que agradeço por você deixar eu entrar em sua vida. – explanou realmente agradecido. Afastei-me dele para finalmente encarar seu rosto, seus belíssimos olhos esmeraldinos. Não contendo a vontade que eu estava de beijá-lo desde que chegamos em casa, eu o fiz, reivindicando seus lábios com uma urgência moderada.

Uma de suas mãos apertava suavemente minha nuca, trançando seus dedos entre meus cabelos, enquanto a outra segurava de maneira totalmente inocente minha cintura. As minhas mãos – como eram sempre quando nos beijávamos – se enterravam ávidas entre os fios acobreados, os puxando levemente. Nossas línguas se agitavam brandamente, sem pressa, sem desespero. O beijo era sereno, suave, leve, apaixonado.

Seus lábios eram delicados sobre os meus, os sugando de maneira lenta e inocente. Os meus, por sua vez, queriam um contato maior, sem moderação, mais intenso, luxurioso. Tanto que ousando mais do que eu esperaria de mim mesma, mordisquei o seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que ele gemesse minimamente em minha boca. E me aproveitando da situação, aprofundei mais uma vez o nosso beijo, o que para a minha alegria foi aceito por ele.

Fora só quando o ar estava completamente escasso que nos separamos. Eu me encontrava completamente arfante, ele adoravelmente atordoado. Sem abrir nossos olhos, Edward encostou sua testa com a minha, esperando que nossas respirações se acalmassem, da mesma maneira que esperávamos que nossas pulsações se abrandassem.

- Eu deveria ir. – sussurrou quase silenciosamente para mim, ainda na mesma posição que nos encontrávamos nos últimos minutos.

- Eu sei, mas não quero que você vá. – murmurei teimosamente. Ele sorriu torto, abrindo os seus olhos verdes no mesmo instante que eu abria os meus castanhos.

- Já irá dar o seu horário de entrar – ele tentou argumentar. -, sem contar que eu tenho treino amanhã e não posso faltar ou chegar atrasado. – lembrou desanimado.

- Ok. – concordei fazendo um ligeiro bico, que fez com que ele sorrisse e roubasse um selinho inocente de mim.

- Te pego amanhã as cinco, tudo bem? – perguntou se afastando de mim, segurando minhas mãos. Porém o encarei confusa com sua questão. – O jantar em casa para comunicar meus pais sobre nosso namoro? – recordou. E todo o nervosismo de querer impressionar alguém que não senti por nenhum momento na minha casa, na audiência com meu pai e meu irmão, senti diante daquelas palavras simples. Prendi meu lábio inferior com meus dentes em um gesto tão meu de nervosismo.

- É mesmo necessário? – pedi suplicante. Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- A essa altura Alice já deve ter contado tudo umas quinhentas vezes para a minha mãe e para o meu pai – ele fez uma pausa, como se um pensamento tivesse passado por sua cabeça. -, na verdade é estranho que nenhum deles tenha ligado aqui na sua casa perguntando sobre mim ou qualquer outra coisa. – comentou dando de ombros. – De qualquer maneira, eu não quero esconder mais de ninguém nosso namoro, Bella. Quero que as pessoas que mais amo e respeito saibam que estamos juntos, que nossas intenções neste relacionamento são legítimas. _Sérias_. – expôs com um sorriso obstinado, muitíssimo parecido com o da sua irmã.

- Tudo bem – suspirei pesadamente. -, o que vocês Cullen's não me pedem sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – explanei fazendo um bico de teimosia, que fez com que Edward risse genuinamente.

- Você fica linda sendo teimosa assim. – brincou esfregando o seu nariz com o meu, em um típico beijo de esquimó. – Eu tenho que ir. Te vejo amanhã. – despediu-se apertando minhas mãos, se afastando de mim. – Boa noite, Bella. – desejou do primeiro degrau da escada que dava para a varanda da minha casa.

- Boa noite, Edward. – murmurei tristonha, vendo-o se afastando de mim indo em direção ao seu Volvo prateado, onde me deu um último aceno antes de entrar no carro e sumir pela rua da minha casa em direção a sua do outro lado da cidade.

Como não havia mais motivos para que eu ficasse do lado de fora da minha casa, entrei. E somente dizendo ao meu pai e a minha mãe que iria tomar um banho e depois dormir, subi para o meu quarto, para a minha sorte sem nenhuma objeção dos meus progenitores.

Depois de uma rotina típica de tomar banho, escovar os dentes, vestir o pijama, escrever no meu diário e ler cerca de dez páginas do livro que estava lendo naquela semana, adormeci em uma noite tranqüila e sem sonhos, ou nenhum que eu era capaz de lembrar na manhã seguinte, quando fui acordada pelo cheiro de pão doce feito em casa e café fresco.

Animada com a perspectiva de comer o quitute que era segredo da família da minha mãe, saltei da minha cama parando somente no banheiro para fazer a minha higiene matinal. Sem sequer me incomodar em tirar meu pijama corri para a cozinha, para encontrar a Renée Swan sobre seu livro de receitas, usando um avental de babados xadrez azul e rosa claro, com seus cabelos avermelhados amarrados em um rabo de cabelo mal feito, fazendo com que alguns fios escapassem sobre seu pescoço, bochechas e testa, por causa de seu corte _chanel_.

Sorri com a imagem tão familiar para sábados de manhã que fizeram parte de toda a minha infância e adolescência. O meu eu interno de 30 anos se contraiu e lastimou. Ambas, eu e ela, estávamos com uma saudade imensurável dos meus pais. Viver há milhas de distância na outra costa do país tinha suas desvantagens, e para mim a pior delas era não ter a presença dos dois todos os dias na minha vida; seja me deixando furiosa, ou me advertindo de algo, me fazendo sorrir, ou ainda me dando carinho. Meus pais eram únicos e eu os amava de uma maneira que nem eu mesma compreendia, até que tive a oportunidade de fazer essa viagem de volta para a minha adolescência.

Contive as lágrimas de emoção que deixavam a minha visão turva. Conhecendo a minha mãe como eu bem conheço, se ela me visse chorando, seja por algo bom ou por algo ruim, ela não me deixaria em paz até que eu dissesse tudo a ela. E se eu lhe contasse tudo, iria acabar revelando sobre os meus 30 anos, e pensar em explicar isso a ela ou qualquer pessoa, me garantiria uma passagem só de ida para algum hospício.

Afastando esses pensamentos ridículos e incompreensíveis, que só de sequer refletir fazia a minha cabeça doer, percebi que sobre a mesa tinha tigelas com morangos, framboesas, amoras e _blueberries_. Pelo que parecia minha mãe estaria preparando a minha torta preferida: chocolate trufado meio amargo com recheio de frutas. As minhas frutas preferidas.

- Hum... – murmurei em um tom de que estava com fome. – O que eu fiz para merecer a torta da _bisa_ Julie? – questionei aproximando da minha mãe e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela riu genuinamente com o gesto, ecoando o som do beijo quando eu a beijei.

- Não é para você. – informou. Imediatamente a encarei assustada. – Tudo bem, não em parte. Esme e Carlisle nos convidaram para jantar essa noite com eles. Algo sobre o seu recente namoro com Edward. – explicou, picando com suas mãos a barra de chocolate meio amargo que a massa da torta levava.

- Hum... vocês estarão lá também? – perguntei retoricamente mais para mim do que para a minha mãe. Ela só acenou com a cabeça sem dar muita atenção. – Hum... er... Mãe? – chamei incerta, mordiscando meu lábio inferior. Rapidamente ela levantou seu olhar, me encarando.

- Bella? – falou me incentivando a continuar o que iria dizer.

- Hum... papai ficou muito bravo? – inquiri hesitante, tornando a mordiscar meus lábios e torcer minhas mãos. Renée ficou me encarando por alguns segundo, pensando a questão que eu lhe havia feito.

- Bom Bella, seu pai sempre soube que esse dia iria chegar, ele querendo ou não. – começou comedida. – Obviamente, se ele pudesse escolher só iria permitir que você namorasse alguém depois dos 30, e ainda assim com ele na sala para poder manter o olho em você e seu namorado. Mas tirando o ciúme natural e fraternal, ele está feliz que seja Edward 'o cara que vai tirar a sua filhinha sob suas asas'. – disse divertida ao usar aquela frase. – Charlie sabe que os Cullen educaram muitíssimo bem seus filhos, e ele também sabe que pode confiar em Edward. No melhor sentido é de que você está em boas mãos, por mais que ele não gosta de pensar assim. – ela deu de ombros sorrindo entretida. – Você sempre será a _'princesinha do papai'_. – riu desinibida.

- Então é isso? Toda aquela cena ontem foi por me ver crescendo? – questionei ainda em duvidas sobre as intenções do meu pai a fazer todo aquele drama na noite passada.

- Tecnicamente. – concordou minha mãe, voltando a picar o chocolate para a torta. – Seu pai iria dar a permissão de um jeito ou de outro, porém ele só quis agir da maneira que agiu para mostrar respeito a Edward, mostrar que apesar dele ainda estar na escola, ele o vê como um homem, acima de tudo. E sendo assim ele espera que suas intenções sobre você sejam verdadeiras. Seu pai não teme o que Edward possa fazer com você, mas sim sobre como você pode ficar caso vocês venham a terminar de repente, já que Alice é irmã do Edward e sua melhor amiga. – explicou com ternura.

- Mas então por que todas aquelas regras? – questionei não me agüentando de curiosidade.

Minha mãe riu sonoramente, jogando a sua cabeça para trás, fazendo com que pequenos filetes de lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos fechados. Ótimo, minha mãe chorando de rir de mim. Na minha cara.

- Charlie fez aquilo só para amedrontar Edward, deixar você brava quase no limite, mas principalmente para agradar Emmett. Os Hale e os Whitlock não foram nada gentis com ele quando começou a namorar a Rose. – comentou a minha mãe ligeiramente divertida. – Ou você não lembra a cara que Emmett voltou para casa depois de jantar com os pais dela há duas semanas? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Bem, eu não me lembrava muito bem o que havia acontecido há duas semanas. Eu ainda estava muito eufórica com toda a coisa de voltar a ser adolescente e ser popular, mas vagamente me recordo de ver Emmett praticamente jogado no meio da sala, todo suado, verde e prestes a vomitar o que tinha comido, enquanto a minha mãe colocava um pano de água morna em sua testa tentando acalmá-lo e meu pai ria dele sentado em sua poltrona. Se eu não estiver totalmente enganada, naquela situação, todos me informaram que Emmett havia pegado uma virose inesperada.

- A virose? – perguntei a minha mãe só para ter certeza, e ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Imediatamente comecei a rir imaginando Emmett com aquele tamanho todo, temendo ser proibido de namorar Rose. Talvez quando ficarmos mais velhos, ou quando eu voltar aos meus 30 anos, eu posso zoá-lo por isso.

- Sim, o menino parecia que tinha visto uma assombração aquele dia. Eu não sei nem como ele conseguiu voltar à casa de Rosalie depois daquilo. – falou descontraída minha mãe. – De qualquer maneira tome seu café da manhã Bella. Mais tarde quero que você vá à lanchonete da Sue para mim pegar nosso almoço. Emmett deve chegar do treino por volta do meio-dia e como eu o conheço, vai estar faminto e impaciente. – declamou a minha mãe que levava a tigela de vidro com o chocolate picado para o fogo, onde uma panela cheia de água borbulhava.

- E papai onde está? Na delegacia? – questionei dando uma mordida em meu pão doce.

- Oh não, ele está de folga esse fim de semana. – explicou a minha mãe sem retirar seus olhos da panela em que ela derretia o chocolate em banho-maria. – Aproveitou a folga e foi à reserva _Quileute_ pescar com Billy Black e Harry Clearwater. – emendou distraidamente.

Mesmo depois que terminei meu café da manhã fiquei na cozinha com a minha mãe, observando-a se movimentar com maestria e delicadeza naquele ambiente que era a sua cara: alegre, vibrante, caloroso e amigável. Mantínhamos uma conversa leve e animada, ela me questionava sobre a escola, Alice, as líderes de torcida e obviamente Edward, enquanto eu também lhe perguntava sobre o seu trabalho e seus alunos que eram como seus filhos.

Por volta das onze e meia, após tomar um banho rápido e vestir uma roupa apropriada para sair de casa, fui até a lanchonete de Sue Clearwater buscar o que a minha mãe havia encomendado, com o seu carro. Três baldes de frango frito - asas e coxas, duas porções de batata frita, duas de anéis de cebola empanado, seis pães bola, molhos – _barbecue,_ mostarda e mel, pimenta suave e pimenta malagueta -, e uma garrafa de dois litros de refrigerante.

Claro que mais da metade disso tudo era para o meu irmão que, segundo meus pais e ele mesmo, ainda se encontrava em fase de crescimento. _Só se for para os lados_; eu pensava mentalmente toda vez que ouvia essa sentença. Todavia nunca externando esse pensamento, já que Emmett parecia só aumentar de tamanho nos músculos, não em sua barriga definida que parecia nem sentir todas essas coisas calóricas que ele ingere regularmente. Queria eu ter o organismo do meu irmão, quatro pedaços de frango frito, um punhado de batata frita e de cebola empanada, me causariam uma dor de cabeça enorme porque iria senti-las indo diretamente para os meus quadris assim que as engolisse.

O resto da tarde passou em um piscar de olhos. Emmett, que após o almoço improvisado deitou na sala para assistir algum campeonato de _football_ acabou dormindo, acordando somente quando meu pai chegava para se arrumar para o jantar na casa dos Cullen, seguido de Edward que havia vindo me buscar para ir a sua casa, o que para a minha felicidade foi feito sem a objeção do meu pai ou do meu irmão.

Como sempre, Edward estava lindo. Calça jeans escura quase preta, camiseta branca, por cima uma jaqueta de couro preta, e em seus pés os inseparáveis _Adidas_ _Hemp_ verdes. Seus cabelos estavam à desordem rotineira e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente como duas esmeraldas.

Com a intenção de impressionar Carlisle e Esme, ou melhor, Dr. Cullen e Sra. Cullen – já que tinha enormes dúvidas que ambos iriam me deixar chamá-los pelos seus primeiros nomes como me pediram para fazer quando era só amiga de Alice -, me vesti de maneira cuidadosa, escolhendo um vestido preto estilo anos 60, que marcava a minha cintura com uma faixa em formato de laço, meia fina preta, e sapatos estilo boneca pretos. Para evitar o vento gélido que fazia no primeiro fim de semana de outubro vesti uma jaqueta vermelha, o que dava alguma cor a minha vestimenta monocromática. Meus cabelos caiam levemente ondulados sobre as minhas costas e ombros, uma maquiagem leve e discreta destacava meus olhos castanhos e minha boca um brilho rosado. Espero que Alice e Es-, digo, Sra. Cullen, aprovem como me vesti. Edward felizmente o fez, me elogiando ao ponto de não só meu rosto ficar vermelho, como também as minhas orelhas.

Apesar da casa dos pais de Edward ser do outro lado da cidade, o ruivo fez o caminho com rapidez, já que as ruas de Forks estavam completamente desertas no final da tarde de sábado. Para a minha alegria, os três semáforos que passamos para chegar estavam vermelhos, proporcionando a Edward me dar três beijos sôfregos em cada uma destas paradas – ele havia se recusado a me cumprimentar com um beijo por meu pai estar nos olhando da janela da sala.

Quando entramos na rua em que ficava a enorme casa branca, com janelas amplas de vidro de arquitetura contemporânea, senti minhas mãos suando frio. Meu coração batia ruidosamente dentro do meu peito, minha cabeça rodava, clarificando uma vertigem. Me senti completamente doente. Com toda a certeza Emmett se sentiu assim depois da conversa com os pais de Rosalie. Mal notei que Edward havia aberto a porta do passageiro para mim como um cavalheiro, estendendo a sua mão para que enlaçasse nossos dedos e me guiasse até a entrada de sua casa.

Acredito que em algum momento tenhamos compartilhado um beijo inocente, mas não poderia dizer com certeza, já que todos os meus pensamentos estavam focalizados em não surtar, não desmaiar, não transparecer o meu nervosismo aos meus sogros.

_Deus_. Por que cada vez que digo qualquer coisa relacionada afetivamente na minha cabeça sobre os Cullen eu me sinto estranha? Como se tudo fosse surreal ainda?

"_Porque você é uma tonta!"_ – exclamou divertida a Prazeres.

Ótimo. Tudo o que eu precisava neste momento é essa minha consciência de 30 anos intrometida me atormentando.

"_Como você é dramática Isabella!"_ – provocou rolando os olhos. – _"Você é uma adolescente, então pelo amor de seus 30 anos, aja como uma. Você não está fazendo a sua caminhada para a forca, você só irá ser apresentada como namorada do irmão de sua melhor amiga para os pais dele que te consideram como uma filha."_ – lembrou arrogantemente.

Suas palavras me tranqüilizaram. Era raro a Prazeres me tranqüilizar, contudo quando a vi dando um sorrisinho torto diabólico, eu sabia que ai viria uma imensa bomba a seguir.

"_Ou pelo menos consideravam, antes de tocar com sua língua a língua do filho deles."_ – debochou divertida.

Tive que controlar os meus instintos para não externar os xingamentos e maldições que queria direcionar a essa filha de uma puta da minha consciência. Mas sabendo que tal ação só iria fazer com que os Cullen percebessem que eu não era boa o suficiente para o seu filho, os suprimi sorrindo nervosamente para Edward que abria a porta de sua casa.

_Merda!_

Sim, essa foi a primeira palavra que eu pensei assim que pisei no saguão de entrada da mansão que nos últimos anos eu havia freqüentado e sempre a considerei como um segundo lar. Desta vez, entretanto, eu via aquele lugar como o palco da minha execução, o lugar do meu abate.

_Qual era a rota de fuga mais rápida para fugir dali?_

- Graças a Deus! Achei que vocês tinham se perdido ou fugido para o Canadá! – exclamou Alice que vinha saltitando em direção a porta para me cumprimentar, trajando um vestido-casaco lilás de botões negros, uma meia ¾ roxa, sobrepondo a cor do vestido-casaco e sapatos estilo boneca pretos de saltos altíssimos, soltando a mão de Edward que segurava a minha e me afastando um pouco dele, que reclamava sobre o que a irmã estava fazendo comigo.

- Deixem a Bella respirar. – falou Es-, digo, a Sra. Cullen, saindo de sua cozinha vestindo uma calça social preta, sapatos _scarpins_ negros e uma blusa de seda larga de _poás_ brancos sobre o fundo preto arrematada por um laço em seu pescoço.

A mãe de Edward e Alice sempre se vestia divinamente, parecendo uma dessas atrizes de Hollywood ou mulheres de _Upper East Side,_ que nunca usavam roupas desleixadas ou chegavam perto de uma cozinha, ou de serviços domésticos; sempre prontas para receberem uma visita inesperada, ou irem a uma reunião de negócios, ou a uma festa. Entretanto, apesar da elegância nauseante e natural de Esme Cullen, eu sabia que ela adorava cozinhar, fazer os serviços domésticos, e trabalhar. Ela era corretora de imóveis e às vezes arquiteta; como Alice havia me explicado quando nos tornamos amigas.

Esme Cullen era uma mulher para se admirar e se inspirar.

Seus olhos verdes, como o dos filhos, me encararam intensamente. Senti minhas bochechas intensificando o tom rubro que elas adquiriam quando eu estava nervosa e envergonhada. Tão natural quanto respirar, prendi meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, e coloquei minha mão para trás, as torcendo nervosamente. Notei a Sra. Cullen fechar minimamente seus olhos em fendas.

Ela estava me estudando, me avaliando para saber se eu era boa o suficiente para o seu filho.

_Merda!_ Ela não queria que Edward namorasse alguém como eu.

Eu já estava me vendo ajoelhada aos seus pés, implorando uma chance a ela para que eu pudesse mostrar que sou digna de Edward, que faria tudo por ele. Se ela quisesse que eu me vestisse como ela eu faria, se ela quisesse que eu trocasse o meu nome eu trocaria, se ela quisesse que eu fosse ela eu seria. Quando ela falou com sua voz suave, mas cheia de autoridade, o arrepio que passou por toda a minha espinha avisou que nada que eu pudesse fazer mudaria o seu ódio por mim, por tirar dela o seu filho. Seu menino.

- Alice vá ajudar o seu pai. Edward vá arrumar a mesa. – ordenou aos filhos, que em silêncio concordaram com o pedido de sua progenitora. – Me acompanhe Bella. – dirigiu-se a mim, caminhando pomposamente para a sua cozinha.

_Merda!_

Era esse o momento que ela me mataria; me cortaria em pedaços miúdos; me fritaria e daria de comida para os peixes, certo?

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Então? Ainda estão querendo me matar, junto com o Emmett e o Charlie, ou agora seus instintos assassinos estão mirados a mim e a Esme? Damn it! Sempre estou na linha de fogo de vocês! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Estou perdoada depois desse capítulo pela atitude de Emmett, capítulo passado? Tadinho do ursão gente! Ele quase morreu depois de falar com os pais da Rosalie, ou vocês realmente acham que o Jasper deixaria tudo ser simples? Nah... Jazz é pacífico, mas ele sabe se impor! Imaginem Edward mando uma lição em Jasper por causa de Alice? Isso será divertido!_

_Mas antes de Alice e Jasper, temos Esme e Carlisle... o que será que os dois vão fazer com a Bella? Será que ela só está exagerando ou tem fundamentos essa paranóia de que Esme a odeia por roubar seu bebê? *HIHIHIHIHIHI* Cenas do próximo capítulo!_

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem... espero continuar vendo-os animados com a história, dizendo o que pensam e compartilhando situações similares comigo! Ok? Espero encontrar vocês domingo que vêm ansiosos para o próximo capítulo, mas até lá... reviews, recomendações, teorias são bem vindas!_

_Boa semana a todos!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Eu ainda estou a morrer de rir do final deste capítulo..._

_*KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_É muito drama para uma garota só, Brasil! . Ui, tan dan dan... ui tan dan dan. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: a Esme conhece a Bella como a palma da mão! HAHAHAHAHA. Mas que foi engraçado esse final, isso foi rsrsrsrs._

_Ahhhhhhhh agora sim está explicado à atitude do ursão. Quis que o Edward pagasse na mesma moeda! Huashuashuashuas. Bom, agora que o namoro é oficial vamos esperar e ver se essas regras do Charlie vão mesmo ser cumpridas. Eu espero fervorosamente que algumas não kkkkkkkkkk. Quero muitos encontros sozinhos. _

_Ah, como é bom essa coisa de primeiro namoro *sigh*_

_Como beta, agradeço o carinho e todas as reviews de vocês. Acreditem, não há nada mais gratificante que isso! _

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	17. Filhinho da Mamãe

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém Bella neurótica com medo dos Cullen, esperando que Esme a dê como comida de peixe, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_Como passaram a semana? A minha foi meio corrida, meio tranqüila... vida adulta nem é tão legal como diziam quando era mais nova! Definitivamente quero reembolso dos meus anos e voltar aos meus 17 anos com a minha cabeça de 25! Tá... tudo bem isso só acontece com a Bella dessa fanfic, mas sonhar ainda não é proibido é? xD_

_Brincadeiras a parte, vamos a um momento tenso. Vocês estão estudando para provas, concursos, se dedicando a escola, não estão recebendo os avisos de atualização ou vocês me abandonaram? Estou acreditando veementemente que vocês me esqueceram! Mas caso vocês ainda não tenham e estejam prestando a atenção no que ainda escrevo... no começo do mês eu postei uma one-shot (que na realidade saiu em 2 capítulos pelo tamanho enorme) chamada __**EM UM DIA QUALQUER DE AGOSTO**__ [ _http:/www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/7256502/1/EM_UM_DIA_QUALQUER_DE_AGOSTO _] quem gosta de fics mais levinhas e engraçadinhas dêem uma olhada e não esqueçam: COMENTEM, RECOMENDEM, FAVORITEM, INDIQUEM. Sei que peço muito, já que nem respondo as reviews, mas acreditem ou não o feedback que vocês expõem nas reviews é que me ajuda a saber se estou fazendo algo bom ou algo meia a boca, porque com esse silêncio de vocês, ando acredito veemente que vocês estão odiando tudo o que escrevo._

_A segunda fic que quero indicar, suplicar para vocês dêem uma olhada é na minha amada, que me consome dias e dias exigindo que eu a escreva: __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS [ **_http:/www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/6770406/1/CONEXOES_ILICITAS_** ]**__, eu sei que a fic é pesada, dramática, tensa, complexa, mas principalmente safadjenha, porém nem mesmo isso ou os capítulos imensos (sem brincadeira um capítulo de __**CI **__são 4 de __**TD**__!) ajudam a fic. Eu amo essa fic, o enredo dela, a forma de agir dos personagens (mesmo eles sendo em sua maioria de má índole), o crescimento da história, mas nem mesmo isso parece estar interessando vocês lerem ou comentarem, e isso anda me desgastando porque eu realmente me dedico muito a escrever __**CI**__ e nem mesmo toda essa dedicação, essa minha paixão pela fic vende isso para que vocês, de dar uma força lá, acompanhar. Por que, por mais que me doa – e me dói muito – se continuar com 5 reviews em cada capítulo eu vou parar de escrever aquela fic..._

_E consequentemente essa aqui também! Sim, sim! __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ também está a perigo. Eu já compreendi que o Nyah! tem mais reviews que no FF ponto net, mas poxa um capítulo com mais de 3 mil visualizações e com 20 reviews? O que é isso gente? Não custa nada apertar "Review this chapter" e dizer nem que seja um "oi, gostei da fic!" ou "oi, odiei a fic!", acreditem uma frase com 4 palavrinhas que seja dá uma injeção de animo imenso para quem escreve. Odeio pedir isso, odeio ameaçar tirar minhas fanfics do ar por conta da falta de reviews, mas se for para continuar assim prefiro usar minhas 5 horas diárias que escrevo fanfics para fazer outra coisa. _

_Desculpe-me quem comenta toda a fic que posto, em todos os capítulos, mas infelizmente por algumas pessoas que não comentem todos estão "ameaçados", tudo bem que eu fiquei tempos sem atualizar, mas se tem duas coisas que eu sempre aviso é dos meus prováveis atrasos e que nunca abandonarei qualquer fic minha, e posso não atualizar com freqüência como muitas autoras fazem, mas toda a semana, ou a cada quinze dias, ou ainda um mês estou vindo com um capítulo, mesmo sendo pequeno estou eu aqui dando algo para vocês, e como eu acredito antes um capítulo pequeno do que nada, certo?_

_Deveria fazer algum comentário sobre o capítulo passado, sobre as reviews de vocês... mas estou meio "chateada" com tudo, acho... mas só para não perder o costume: para aqueles que não entenderam a atitude do Emmett, que continuam xingando ele, saibam que ele faz isso para proteger a irmã, e quem disse que ele nunca se importou com a Bella nunca esteve mais enganado! Ele sempre protegeu a irmã, mas Emmett não é o tipo de cara que bate em uma menina. Comentários malvados, invejosos e conspirações femininas SEMPRE vão existir independente se você tenha 17, 25, 30, 50 anos, da mesma maneira que teve em todas as épocas. _

_Então peço mais uma vez: coloque a mão na consciência e analise a história como a sua vida, não aquela coisa "ain Edward e Bella são perfeitos juntos, que morra todo mundo, coloque logo uma lemon e traga ela para os 30 anos!", calma, paciência, perseverança... Roma não foi construída em um dia, mas sim em milhares de anos. A fic não vai demorar anos, mas cada coisa vai acontecer no seu ritmo. Sempre tento trazer o mais próximo possível da realidade minhas histórias e se caso você conseguiu tudo o que queria na sua adolescência, PARABÉNS! você foi uma pessoa que sempre teve tudo, mas infelizmente boa parte das meninas nunca tiveram, eu sou uma dessas que nunca tiveram tudo._

_Se não gostam dos meus comentários, das minhas ameaças, ou do meu humor meio ácido e sarcástico a la Prazeres, fique a vontade para criticar, parar de ler. Da mesma maneira que eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso aqui, somente o prazer de dividir coisas mirabolantes da minha cabeça que irei fazer ao meu tempo, vocês tem o direito de deixar de ler quando bem entenderem, ok? Desculpa quem comenta em todos os capítulos e que não merecia ler isso aqui, mas acreditem: eu passo muitos perrengues para dividir todos esses universos que eu crio para vocês, gostaria muito que vocês apreciassem e me dissessem o que estão achando. Obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas de sempre!_

_Agora chega disso daqui que já ficou imenso! Que venha a Esme e sua tortura! LOL_

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17 – Filhinho da Mamãe**

.

Segui Es-, Sra. Cullen para a sua enorme cozinha. As paredes eram revestidas de armários de madeira de pinho claríssimo e lustroso. As pedras de mármore das bancadas eram beges claras, fazendo-me recordar as areias de praias paradisíacas. Dois enormes lustres de ferro negro com cúpulas elípticas de vidro serigrafado refletiam as luzes florescentes por todo o ambiente, contrastando com o teto branco, os pisos claros do chão e os azulejos das paredes. Os eletrodomésticos novos e de última geração, contrastava com os armários rústicos, remetendo a lembrança de casas de campo dentro da cidade.

A cozinha de Esme Cullen era o sonho de 10 entre 10 mulheres, e de 10 entre 10 homens, sejam eles freqüentadores ocasionais, assíduos ou simplesmente admiradores.

A vi caminhando como uma verdadeira rainha, uma leoa protegendo o alimento de seus filhotes pelo ambiente, que estava impregnado com o aroma dos diversos pratos que ela havia cozinhado durante o dia. Tachos, panelas, tigelas cobriam toda a ilha de trabalho, assim como o fogão e a pia, mas não de forma desorganizada ou emporcalhada, extremamente organizada e asseada. Quase uma cozinha profissional de um desses restaurantes famosos, que raríssimas vezes freqüentei quando sobrava algum dinheiro do meu salário de jornalista e podia me dar o luxo de tal bel-prazer.

Esme Cullen parou na outra ponta da longa bancada, colocando suas mãos sobre a superfície lisa e limpa, me encarando milimetricamente da outra ponta. Ela não dizia nada, assim como eu, mas o seu olhar de avaliação, censura e desgosto eram palpáveis sobre mim. Seu olhar era intenso e desprovido da benevolência que tanto me encantavam outrora, parecia que ela me despia das roupas que usava, sem se incomodar em pedir permissão ou informar.

Engoli em seco.

Eu sentia meu coração batendo descontroladamente, ansiando sair do meu peito. Minhas pernas estavam moles, por isso tive que me segurar com força na bancada para não cair. As borboletas de meu estomago pareciam extasiadas, neuróticas, nervosas, querendo escapar do espaço em que elas viviam a qualquer custo. Tudo diante dos meus olhos rodava, numa vertigem nauseante. A ânsia de vômito indicava que em breve Esme Cullen teria mais um motivo para me odiar.

- Você quer algo para beber, Bella? – questionou a Sra. Cullen com suas sobrancelhas perfeitas arqueadas. Neguei enfaticamente com a cabeça, porque se tentasse abrir a minha boca iria expelir tudo o que se encontrava em meu estômago. – Bem, eu preciso. – anunciou pegando uma taça borgonha e a preenchendo com vinho tinto, que estava sobre a mesa. Agilmente ela virou todo o líquido de uma vez em sua garganta.

_Merda! _Ela me odeia tanto que precisa estar alcoolizada para sequer olhar para mim.

_Tem como isso ficar pior?_

"_Você sabe que tem!"_ – debochou a Prazeres entre risadas sarcásticas e maliciosas.

Fechei meus olhos tentando controlar o meu estado de espírito que parecia ir contra a tudo o que se desenrolava ao meu redor, exigindo que eu saísse correndo daquela casa, daquele lugar e me refugiasse em uma caverna, e ficasse o resto dos meus dias ali, aguardando a tão esperada morte.

"_Deus, garota, você é o que? Uma mulher de 30 anos ou uma menininha de 3? Para de ser covarde e enfrente a sua sogra! O máximo que ela pode fazer é não gostar de você e dizer que não apóia esse namoro. Proibir ela não pode, já que o filho dela é maior de 18 anos."_ – defendeu com objetividade a Prazeres, mesmo que o tom de sua voz fosse de explícito deboche.

Não poderia negar que ela tinha um argumento muito válido. Esme Cullen poderia até mesmo ser contra meu namoro com Edward, porém proibi-lo de se aproximar de mim ela não podia, a não ser que o mandasse para um colégio interno na Suíça, caso contrário, continuaria sendo a sua namorada. Apesar de que, eu duvidava _muito_ que ele concordaria em ser contra a vontade de sua mãe, mas todo mundo pode sonhar, certo?

"_Quantos anos você tem mesmo?"_ – perguntou irritada a Prazeres na minha cabeça. Mesmo que eu não quisesse respondê-la, não consegui me controlar e me vi praticamente agindo como uma menina mimada e birrenta gritando uma resposta malcriada a um adulto:

"_Dezessete, duh!"_ – rolei meus olhos internamente, no segundo que a Prazeres gargalhava satisfeita pelo meu comportamento. Sorri enviesado diante do entendimento de mãe orgulhosa do meu eu de 30 anos, contudo devo ter externalizado meus pensamentos, porque Esme Cullen me encarava com curiosidade e um pouco de aborrecimento. Tão rápido como o sorriso que veio em meu rosto ele se esvaiu. Levei meu lábio inferior aos meus dentes e comecei a mordiscá-lo ferozmente.

- _Isabella_. – disse a Sra. Cullen, com sua voz suave, contudo escorrendo veneno.

_Porra!_ Meu nome completo nunca significa boa coisa.

_Merda! Merda! Merda!_ Por que concordei com isso mesmo?

Ah sim... querer ser tradicional, fazer tudo corretamente como uma adolescente. _Droga!_ Ser adolescente é muito difícil. Por que eu quis reviver isso tudo de novo? _Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_ _Demente_! Isso Isabella Swan, você é uma _demente_!

- Isabella, você está bem? – pediu a Sra. Cullen com um olhar que beirava a irritação.

- S-sim... Sra. Cullen, me... me perdoa... um... uma… pequena… er… _epifania_? – respondi soando mais como uma pergunta. Pela décima vez desde que havíamos ido para aquela cozinha, ela me encarou de uma forma que parecia saber o que se passava na minha mente. Entretanto ela nada disse, se servindo de mais vinho e se acomodando em uma banqueta no lugar em que estava.

- Então, será que você irá me contar quando foi que as coisas entre você e Edward avançaram tanto assim? – inquiriu tomando um longe gole de sua bebida.

- No baile, senhora. – murmurei, tentando soar o mais clara que eu poderia naquele momento, e me forçando ao máximo para continuar a olhando nos olhos, que se fecharam em fendas, me analisando clinicamente outra vez.

- Será que vocês... hum... já foram _íntimos_? – questionou hesitante, porém sem tirar seu olhar atento e materno de mim.

'_Íntimos?'_ Me inquiri mentalmente. O que será que ela quer dizer com _íntimos?_

Foram dois minutos inteiros para que a resolução daquele enigma viesse a minha mente.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

A mãe do meu namorado está me questionando para saber se eu e seu filho fizemos sexo?

- Não! – exclamei sobressaltada. – Não. Não, não de forma alguma Sra. Cullen, Edward está sendo um cavalheiro comigo desde o começo. – tentei esclarecer o mais rápido possível para não ter dúvidas. Para a minha surpresa, assim que respondi a sua questão ela suspirou completamente aliviada.

- Me perdoe Bella...

_Como?_ Voltei a ser Bella, e não mais Isabella, como ela estava me chamando até um minuto atrás? Acho que a preocupação com a virtude de Edward era grande.

- É que tudo isso foi tão... – ela parecia buscar uma palavra adequada. – _inesperado_ que eu só pude supor que... que... – ela suspirou pesadamente. – que Edward estava assumindo esse compromisso, querendo formalizar tudo por você estar grávida. – assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios, arregalei meus olhos completamente atordoada. – _Perdoe-me_ meu julgamento precipitado, foi totalmente equivocado. – pediu realmente sentida por ter pensado aquilo por um minuto. Contudo, o fato que a mãe de Edward, minha sogra para todos os efeitos, acreditava que eu estava grávida e por isso ele assumiu o nosso namoro só provava que ela não tinha confiança em mim, muito menos no próprio filho.

_Ótimo!_ Parabéns Isabella Swan, seu primeiro relacionamento (tecnicamente, uma vez que eu tenho 17 anos), e você já é considerada como uma aproveitadora por sua sogra.

"_Deus, garota, supera. Uma preocupação maternal normal. Quem diz que seu pai não fez essa mesma pergunta a Edward?"_ – perguntou a Prazeres com os braços cruzados em seu peito, me encarando com reprovação.

Odiava concordar, mas essa maldita Estraga Prazeres tinha razão. Quantas garotas de 17 anos engravidavam de seus namorados de 18 anos nos Estados Unidos todos os dias? E no mundo? Com toda a certeza, se eu tivesse filhos nesta idade também iria desconfiar deste ponto, ainda mais quando os garotos com seus hormônios explodindo, e as garotas querendo mostrar que já são adultas cometem atos irresponsáveis que podem mudar toda a sua vida, a partir daquele momento.

Deus, eu estava virando a minha mãe. Porém, tinha que concordar que todos aqueles sermões tinham muito fundamento se encararmos a situação sobre os olhos maternos e paternos.

Fechei meus olhos e tomei uma respiração profunda para replicar suas palavras anteriores.

- Sra. Cullen – comecei, cheia de coragem ainda com meus olhos fechados, somente os abrindo depois que havia dito o seu nome. -, a senhora tem o seu ponto. Imagino que como uma mãe, ver seu único filho homem namorando é complicado, mas acredite, eu nunca faria nada que pudesse chatear a senhora, ou o Dr. Cullen, ou meus pais, ou que ainda pudesse prejudicar o meu futuro ou o do Edward. – declamei polidamente e sinceramente. – Eu entendo esta preocupação que a senhora está sentindo, e eu posso garantir, ou pelo menos tentar garantir, que nunca deixarei Edward fazer nada que pudesse acabar com o seu futuro promissor, assim como eu também não quero acabar com o meu. – expliquei com extrema maturidade à mãe do amor da minha vida toda, ou pelo menos a que eu me recordo, e da minha melhor amiga.

- Bella, eu... oh meu Deus, estou tão envergonhada de mim mesma no momento por ter pensado o pior de você. – suspirou arrependida cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos delicadas e bem cuidadas. – Estou julgando-a pelos erros que cometi, perdoe-me. – pediu mais uma vez com extrema sinceridade.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Cullen. – falei timidamente, levando meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e mordiscando-o.

- Por favor, Bella, já tivemos esta conversa. O fato de agora você ser namorada do Edward não muda que prefiro ser chamada de Esme. – sorriu cheia de compaixão, algo que me recordava da Esme, mãe da minha melhor amiga, e não da Esme que conheci hoje, mãe do meu namorado. – Sem contar que Sra. Cullen me faz pensar na minha sogra, e que Carlisle não me escute, mas a mãe dele é uma megera, uma cobra; não quero de jeito nenhum que você faça esse julgamento de mim, apesar de que meu comportamento há minutos atrás mostrava o quão _cadela_ eu posso ser. – disse usando uma palavra tão chula, baixa, como _'cadela'_ algo que nunca esperaria ouvir dela.

- Tudo bem Esme. – sorri pela primeira vez desde que pisara naquela cozinha genuinamente. – Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer pessoa, você estava somente tentando proteger seu filho. – dei de ombros.

- Bella, você me surpreende! – exclamou virando o restante do vinho que tinha em sua taça. – Parece uma mulher de 30 anos falando, e não uma adolescente de 17! – comentou despreocupadamente.

_Merda!_ Será que ando dando tanta bandeira assim? Droga! Terei que controlar os meus comentários adultos e cheios de compreensão, antes que acabe falando mais do que deveria.

- Não se preocupe com isso Bella! – interpôs Sra. Cul-, quer dizer Esme, acreditando corretamente que eu estava me censurando mentalmente. – Queria eu ter essa maturidade aos meus 17 anos, provavelmente não teria cometido metade dos meus erros. – explanou levantando-se de sua banqueta e caminhando até onde eu ainda me encontrava parada. – Agora vem cá, deixe eu te dar um abraço te parabenizando pelo namoro com _meu_ Edward.

Seu sorriso para a minha alegria era amplo e completamente genuíno, não conseguindo controlar a enorme felicidade e satisfação por ter sido aprovada por ela, que sempre tratara Edward com extremo cuidado, atenção, e um pouco de ciúmes, me dando um imenso alívio. Por isso que quando seus braços quentes e maternais me acolheram não pude deixar de me emocionar com o gesto, sentindo algumas lágrimas molharem sua roupa tão cara e elegante.

- Obrigada. – murmurei chorosa.

- Oh querida – confortou com a voz embromada pela emoção também, acariciando meus cabelos que caiam por minhas costas. -, sempre a considerei como uma filha, não seria agora que isso mudaria. – me abraçou com mais força. – Agora vamos lá para a sala, antes que meu filho invada essa cozinha para saber se está tudo bem. – riu, me abraçando e me rebocando para a sala em que estava Edward andando impaciente de um lado para o outro, Alice sentada no sofá olhando irritada para o irmão, e Dr. Cullen sentado despreocupadamente em uma poltrona lendo o jornal.

- Graças a Deus mãe! – exclamou Alice, pulando do sofá e correndo em direção onde eu e sua mãe estávamos, entrando na frente de Edward que também se aproximava. – Todo mundo monopolizando a Bella e eu nem posso chegar perto dela mais, porque o Edward não a deixa só porque agora é namorado dela. – desdenhou a _Mestre dos Magos_ manhosa. Edward rolou os olhos, Esme e o Dr. Cullen riram da cena, enquanto eu me sentia estranha. Pelo que parecia, esse meu namoro com Edward geraria a carência extrema ou de Alice, ou dele.

- Mary Alice Cullen, a _Drama Queen_. Se eu não tivesse visto você sair de sua mãe teria as minhas duvidas de que você é realmente a nossa filha. – declamou meio divertido, meio censurando o Dr. Cullen, que levantara de onde estava e se aproximava de onde estávamos. – Olá Bella. Estou extremamente feliz de tê-la aqui hoje, ainda mais com esta notícia de que você e Edward _finalmente_ são um casal. – cumprimentou me puxando para um abraço fraternal.

- Hum... obrigada Dr. Cullen. – murmurei completamente envergonhada depois que ele havia se soltado do abraço.

- Bella? – me censurou com um olhar.

- Desculpe, Carlisle. – disse, sabendo que assim como a esposa ele preferia ser chamado pelo seu primeiro nome.

- Edward por que você não leva a Bella para dar um tour pela casa? Alice, eu preciso de sua ajuda na sala de jantar e Carlisle será que você pode ir na adega pegar mais alguns daqueles _Merlots_? – demandou Esme.

- Mas mãe... – começou Alice birrenta.

- Alice Cullen! – disse com a voz autoritária Esme. Alice bufou e batendo seus saltos contra o piso da sala saiu em direção a sala de jantar.

- Nos perdoe pelo jeito de Alice, Bella. Essa menina anda terrível. – desculpou-se Carlisle. – Fique a vontade, a casa é sua. – disse, se juntando a sua mulher e caminhando a largas passadas em direção a cozinha.

Edward que se aproximara de mim, pegou minhas mãos nas suas, enlaçando nossos dedos, estampando aquele seu sorriso torto que me deixava suspirando de amores.

- Até que tudo isso não foi difícil, pensei que seria pior. – murmurou dando de ombros. – Minha mãe foi tranqüila com você, certo? Não perguntou ou disse algo rude, que a tenha deixado constrangida? – perguntou em uma torrente, soltando nossas mãos e segurando o meu rosto com as suas.

- Não. – tentei tranqüilizá-lo. – Foi tranqüilo. – dei de ombros.

- Certeza? – inquiriu arqueando uma sobrancelha. Assenti afirmativamente. – Se você diz. –sorriu. – Será que está pronta para um tour guiado por mim pela casa dos Cullen? – questionou dando uma piscadela.

- Não é como se eu não conhecesse a sua casa. – dei de ombros, fingindo tédio.

- Mas não a conhece pela minha ótica. – murmurou, dando um ligeiro beijo em meus lábios, tornando a enlaçar os nossos dedos e me guiando para a escada ampla e moderna que dava acesso ao segundo andar da casa.

Edward me mostrou cada um dos cômodos do segundo andar da casa, abrindo a porta de cada um indicando a quem pertencia ou a que se fazia ali, enquanto eu ria por achar o quanto aquilo era ridículo. Freqüento aquela casa há anos, e Alice já havia me mostrado cada um dos cômodos dezenas de vezes. O único quarto que eu realmente não conhecia, só sabia que ficava no terceiro andar, no ático, sendo um dos maiores da casa como Alice adorava frisar todas às vezes, era o de Edward.

Com seus dedos enlaçados aos meus, Edward me levou, finalmente, ao seu quarto. Alice por diversas vezes disse que o irmão a proibira de subir ali, ou então que ele não gostava que ninguém subisse ali a não ser com a sua autorização. E fora por esses motivos que nunca sequer havia me aproximado dali, contudo quando terminamos de subir as escadas fiquei completamente impressionada com o que via.

Apesar do teto inclinado nas laterais com o meio reto, na forma de um trapézio isósceles, o enorme ático era dividido em três ambientes. De onde se terminava a escada, se abria uma sala de estar, um tapete cinza com desenhos geométricos vermelhos e pretos, sobre um sofá de couro negro, e algumas poltronas cinzas, sobre cada um deles existia almofadas das cores da decoração. Na parede que dava a base para o telhado, uma estante planejada preta continha equipamentos eletrônicos e inúmeros discos e CDs. Nas paredes inclinadas que havia as janelas, entre um espaço e outro, existia pôsteres de bandas e cantores famosos, tais como _The Beatles_, _Elvis_ _Presley_, _ACDC_, _The Who_, _Sex Pistols_, _Led Zeppelin_, _Johnny Cash_ e _Jimi Hendrix_.

Próximo ao pôster do _Jimi Hendrix_, que era um dos primeiros logo após a imensa estante, três suportes com duas guitarras _Fender_ – uma preta e uma vermelha –, e um violão acústico _Gibson_ preto. Ao lado de um amplificador e uma poltrona cinza não tão confortável quanto as outras, consegui notar também próximo aos instrumentos de cordas dedilhadas um teclado _Roland_ profissional.

- Uau. – murmurei completamente estupefata com o fato que Edward era músico além de _quarterback_. – Nunca imaginei que você fosse mais do que um simples admirador de música, mas isso tudo prova o contrário. Você toca todos eles? – inquiri apontando para o local onde estavam os instrumentos.

- Uhum. – concordou Edward envergonhado. Suas bochechas, mesmo pela luz fraca de fim do dia que entrava pelas janelas, mostravam seu tom avermelhado. – Toco bateria também, mas não tenho mais. Minha mãe pediu para que eu me desfizesse dela. – explicou dando de ombros.

- Uau. – repeti ainda surpresa por tudo aquilo. – O que mais Edward Cullen esconde? – questionei divertida, colocando minhas mãos em minha cintura e o encarando com curiosidade.

- Nada demais. – deu de ombros outra vez, colocando suas mãos no bolso de sua calça, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam mais vermelhas. – Eu era uma criança muito er... _ativa_? Bem, de qualquer forma meus pais me colocaram para fazer diversas atividades, esportes, música, para controlar minha agitação. – explicou envergonhado.

- Isso explica o porquê Alice é tão agitada também. É de família. – comentei entretida. – Só me surpreende que não tenha nada sobre o _football_ aqui. – completei confusa, ele sorriu torto, antes de me apontar um espaço dividido por duas pilastras onde havia uma outra estante repleta com seus troféus, prêmios, medalhas, bolas, uniformes, pôsteres e tantas outras coisas relacionadas ao esporte que ele praticava e futuramente se tornaria um profissional. Realmente me surpreendi por ter sido inocente acreditando que ele não teria nada em seu espaço lembrando o que e quem ele era.

- Acho que sou meio sentimental. – tentou fazer uma piada, bagunçando a parte de trás de seus cabelos. Sorri divertida com sua sentença. Enquanto admirava o cômodo, percebi que após o lugar dedicado ao _football_ havia uma parede separando os cômodos.

- O que é ali? – questionei, sabendo que ali era o seu quarto.

- Hum... meu quarto? – respondeu soando mais como uma pergunta. – Você quer vê-lo? – perguntou hesitante.

- Eu adoraria. – respondi sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando extremamente vermelhas. Edward segurou a minha mão novamente, me guiando em direção à parede negra, que conforme íamos chegando mais próximos notei ser uma porta sanfonada.

- Eis o meu quarto. – murmurou timidamente, deixando que eu entrasse no local onde ele dormia.

Para a minha surpresa, este nada tinha a ver com as duas salas que compunham o local. Primeiramente porque era extremamente claro, as janelas aqui ficavam somente de um lado inclinado do sótão, e não eram várias como do outro lado, era uma só enorme que poderia até lembrar uma porta, contudo não dava para passar por ela.

A outra parede inclinada fazia vezes de cabeceira da sua cama, que assim como a de Alice, era de casal. Uma colcha listrada de preto e branco a cobria, acompanhada de algumas almofadas pretas, de cada lado havia criados mudos brancos com diversos itens seus. Na parede que era base do trapézio, que na sala era ocupada pela estante negra, no quarto era ocupado por um guarda-roupa branco assim como os criados mudos, que contrastava com a colcha da cama e as almofadas negras.

Longe das duas outras partes daquele ático, o quarto de Edward não era cheio de coisas. Existia sim o seu toque pessoal em todo o cômodo, mas era algo mais íntimo, mais acalentador, mais a cara dele. Não que os outros espaços não fossem também, mas ali tinha algo que não conseguia compreender, algo sobre Edward que ninguém poderia apontar, teria que conhecê-lo intensamente para saber dizer.

- Seu quarto é lindo Edward. Quer dizer, todo o ático diz muito sobre você. – elogiei olhando para o seu rosto que parecia hesitante, contudo ele me sorriu torto visivelmente agradecendo ao meu elogio.

- É um quarto normal Bella. – disse dando de ombros. – Se tem algo que é realmente lindo aqui é você. – falou baixo, caminhando até onde eu estava e enlaçando nossos dedos. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos fitavam com demasiada intensidade meus olhos castanhos, passando uma emoção que não conseguia descrever em palavras. Senti meu coração acelerando suas batidas, contudo não me incomodei com isso, já que no segundo seguinte senti seus lábios contra os meus.

Eles eram completamente gentis acariciando os meus, sua língua quente, traçou meus lábios e lentamente os abri permitindo que a sua língua, assim como a minha se acariciassem. Elas eram ternas e apaixonadas, dançavam juntas uma sinfonia silenciosa. As mãos de Edward seguiram seus caminhos tradicionais, uma se embrenhando entre meus cabelos segurando e acariciando a minha nuca, enquanto a outra pousava em minha cintura me trazendo mais próxima a ele, colando os nossos corpos. Pousei meus braços sobre os seus ombros e meus dedos vorazes se trançavam, como sempre, entre seus fios bronzes.

Apesar de termos compartilhados diversos beijos, aquele parecia diferente. Não sei classificá-lo com certeza, mas poderia atribuir a ele a concepção de extremamente romântico e excepcionalmente apaixonado, como se cada encontro de nossas línguas, cada roçar de lábios fosse uma promessa, uma jura de amor.

Só nos separamos porque o ar ficou escasso em nossos pulmões, e tudo indicava que era necessário oxigenar as nossas células cerebrais. Afastamos-nos minimamente, eu estampava um sorriso amplo, assim como Edward que acariciava uma de minhas bochechas com uma de suas mãos. E tão serenamente que só ele poderia conseguir, colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos atrás de minha orelha.

- Queria tocar uma música para você, será que posso? – questionou em um sussurro hesitante para mim.

- Ok. – murmurei. Edward enlaçou nossos dedos e me rebocou novamente para a sala onde ficavam seus instrumentos, pedindo para que eu me sentasse em uma enorme e confortável poltrona de couro negro. Ele sentou na cadeira desconfortável que ficava próxima as suas guitarras e violão. Puxando o violão para si, dedilhou umas notas somente verificando a afinação do instrumento.

- Como você deve ter visto, eu gosto um pouco de _Beatles_, e você me disse que também gosta, por isso queria tocar uma música deles para você. Mas não direi o nome, espero que você descubra sozinha, ok? – pediu com um sorriso torto.

- Ok, mas não sei se sou boa nisso de adivinhar algo só pela melodia. – expliquei incerta.

- Tenho certeza que você irá conseguir. – afirmou ainda sorrindo, posicionando os seus dedos sobre as cordas do violão e começando a tocar a canção.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de que música era, contudo a cada nota que ele tocava sentia como se uma chama de esperança, admiração e paixão crescesse em meu peito. Era como se aquela canção expressasse o que ele sentia, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para expressar com palavras. Quando Edward terminou a canção, ele colocou o seu violão no lugar que estava e voltou o seu olhar para mim, olhar que havia ficado durante todo o tempo em que ele dedilhava a música nos meus olhos. Seu sorriso amplo mostrava uma satisfação incompreensível para mim, contudo não pude me escusar a retribuí-lo.

Inesperadamente escutamos o barulho de pneus contra o cascalho da entrada da casa dos Cullen, que só podia significar que meus pais haviam chegado. Com o conhecimento de que não poderíamos mais ficar naquela bolha em que estávamos, Edward levantou-se de sua cadeira, enlaçou nossos dedos e descemos ao primeiro andar onde meus pais cumprimentavam com intensa felicidade Carlisle e Esme.

Alice, que encarava a mim e a Edward com os braços cruzados em seu peito, estava completamente chorosa. Indiquei ao meu namorado a sua irmã, e mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade fui até onde ela estava com o ruivo nos meus calcanhares.

- O que foi Alie? – perguntei quando me aproximei.

- Ah, agora você lembrou-se de mim? Que eu sou a sua _melhor amiga_? – queixou-se tristonha e arrogantemente.

- Alice. – disse em tom de desculpas.

- Agora você só fica com o Edward e esquece que eu existo. – lastimou.

- Alice, eu só fui mostrar o meu quarto a Bella, agora você pode ficar com a gente. Estava pensando em tocar algo no piano, o que você acha? – questionou Edward, tentando tranqüilizar a irmã.

- Só se você tocar _Debussy_. – pediu tentando conter o sorriso que ameaçava tomar seu bico.

- _Clair de lune_ soa perfeito. – animou-se Edward, enlaçando meus dedos aos seus e segurando Alice com a outra mão, nos levando até onde ficava o imenso piano negro, próximo as altas janelas que davam para o bem cuidado do jardim.

Como Edward esperava, a canção pareceu levantar os ânimos de sua irmã. E depois que ele tocou uma sonata de _Mozart_, Esme pediu para que todos nos reuníssemos na sala de jantar para apreciar o alimento que ela havia preparado. A conversa durante o jantar era leve, meu pai, Carlisle e Edward conversavam animadamente sobre os times da NFL, minha mãe e Esme pareciam trocar segredinhos e dicas de cozinha e decoração, eu e Alice conversávamos as nossas aleatoriedades de sempre, rindo vez ou outra, o que atraia a atenção do meu namorado que sorria torto para mim, e levava a minha mão até seus lábios, beijando-a suavemente.

Fora somente na sobremesa – a torta de chocolate trufado com frutas que a minha mãe havia feito e o _crème brûlée_ que Esme havia preparado com demasiada perícia, que o assunto do meu namoro com Edward foi debatido por nossos pais. Todavia eles pareciam compartilhar a ideia de que aquilo era uma excelente coisa, e que ambos estavam felizes por estarmos juntos.

Vai entender? Adultos são esquisitos às vezes.

Minha mãe ajudou Esme a retirar a mesa, enquanto meu pai e Carlisle sentavam-se na sala dos Cullen debatendo um assunto qualquer sobre a cidade. Alice e Edward que estavam de saco cheio de ficar próximo aos nossos pais, me convenceram a ir à sala de televisão assistir um filme com eles. E para a minha imensa surpresa, lá estávamos os três: eu abraçada a Edward, sentados no sofá de dois lugares, enquanto Alice se esparramava no sofá maior, entretidos em _Romeu + Julieta_, protagonizado por _Leonardo DiCaprio_ e a _Claire Danes_.

Para o desespero do meu namorado, vez ou outra eu e sua irmã suspirávamos pelo _Leo DiCaprio_, em suas muitas cenas de Romeu declamando o seu amor a sua Julieta. Edward, que parecia extremamente incomodado com esse fato, vez ou outra roubava um beijo meu obviamente para tirar a minha atenção do filme, como se não soubesse ele de cor.

Após o final do filme retornamos a sala em que nossos pais estavam, e em um _timing_ perfeito meus pais se preparavam para ir embora. Me despedi de Esme e Carlisle agradecendo a hospitalidade de sempre. Alice insistia para que eu pedisse aos meus pais para dormir em sua casa, mas usando o bom senso eu disse a ela que não seria prudente no momento, porque o meu namoro recente com Edward poderia causar uma má impressão em seus pais e nos meus, apesar de sua relutância ela concordou que seria constrangedor.

Como nossos pais estavam presentes na sala, despedi-me de Edward com um beijo no rosto, o que ele também o fez, fazendo com que eu corasse intensamente. Antes de sairmos definitivamente, a minha mãe convidou Edward para almoçar em casa no domingo, e como seria inevitável o convite foi estendido a Alice, que para a minha completa surpresa recusou, dizendo que já fora convidada por Rosalie e Jasper para almoçar na casa dos Hale.

Com o último adeus dentro do carro de minha mãe – que conduzia, uma vez que meu pai havia ingerido grandes quantidades de vinho, licor e conhaque – retornamos a nossa casa. Um sorriso pateta estava estampado em meu rosto, e ouvia com meia atenção meus pais elogiando a Edward.

Bem que a minha mãe havia dito. Meu pai só fizera aquela cena ontem em casa para amedrontar Edward, me desafiar e agradar ao meu irmão. Sem que eu notasse estávamos em frente de casa, a pick-up _Chevy_ de Emmett estava na garagem, mas as luzes completamente apagadas de casa informava que ele não estava ali. Pelo que parecia, Rosalie o havia buscado com a sua BMW vermelha para a sua saída de sábado.

Desejei boa noite aos meus pais que se acomodavam juntos no sofá para assistir a um filme, e subi ao meu quarto para dormir. Contudo, depois de tirar o vestido que usava, pentear meus cabelos, escovar meus dentes e escrever em meu diário, o sono parecia ainda nem perto de me alcançar. Decidi então ouvir música, apesar de possuir um rádio gravador com CD, optei por ouvir uma das minhas inúmeras fitas cassete dos _Beatles. _Na realidade não sei o motivo da minha escolha, mas era algo bom de ouvir, e que me traria calma.

Meus olhos começaram a pesar, e lentamente os fechei ouvindo tudo a minha volta parcialmente com meia atenção. E fora com esta meia atenção que meu cérebro semi-inconsciente reconheceu os acordes da canção que tocava. Era a que Edward havia tocado mais cedo para mim em seu quarto. Tentei prestar atenção a letra da música, e quando esta repetiu o refrão, seguidas vezes, eu soube o nome dela.

_I'm in Love_.

_Estou apaixonado_.

Sim, Edward, eu também _estou apaixonada_ por você.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Awnnnnnn... todo mundo morrendo de fofurice com esses dois! Esme agindo como uma mãezona foi tenso não? *HUAHUAHUAHUA* _

_Me divirto escrevendo essa fic, essa Bella é muito neurótica/dramática, tipo eu! É normalmente eu sou assim... mas depois de muitas flores, muitos amores, muitos nhem nhem, o que vem agora? Tanya e cia vão deixar tudo fácil ou vão atrapalhar esse relacionamento? E Jacob? Muitas coisas para acontecer..._

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem... espero continuar vendo-os animados com a história, dizendo o que pensam e compartilhando situações similares comigo! Ok? Espero encontrar vocês domingo que vêm ansiosos para o próximo capítulo, mas até lá... reviews, recomendações, teorias são bem vindas!_

_Boa semana a todos!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Quem sofre de diabetes, favor passar longe desse capítulo!_

_Awwwwwwwww... Sim, sim! Muita fofurice! Esse Edward é tão doce *_*_

_Está tudo muito lindo, todo mundo aceitou o namoro, casal feliz, pais felizes. Agora nos resta torcer para que ninguém interfira no relacionamento desses dois e queira separá-los. Porque depois da inquisição que o Edward e a Bella passaram, era só o que faltava ter algum idiota, aka Tanya, Jacob e companhia, querer estourar a bolha desses dois! Olha lá hein! _

_Agora falando um pouco sério, não vou me prolongar, até porque a Carol em sua nota inicial foi bastante clara. Eu só queria reiterar todo o desabafo. Não sei entre vocês, leitores de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, existe alguma autora fanfics, se sim, assim como eu compreende bem cada linha do que ela falou. Gente, escrever uma fic não é nada fácil. E quando uma autora se preocupa com o que escreve, tendo o cuidado de passar toda a emoção, a descrição necessária ao leitor, que se compromete em fazer um trabalho bem feito, escrita impecável, rico de detalhes, como é o caso da Carol, com um intuito de deixá-lo ao gosto e satisfatório a quem lê, o trabalho de escrever é ainda maior. Espero que entendam que a falta do retorno, é extremamente desmotivador. Eu sempre comento aqui que o combustível do autor, neste caso a Carol, são vocês mesmos. É desestimulante quando você prepara algo com tanta dedicação e esmero, para no final não haver reconhecimento. __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__ é a Carol atingindo o auge de toda a sua criatividade, inteligência e escrita, e me entristece ver um trabalho impecavelmente preparado não ter tido ainda uma atenção notável. _

_Aos que deixam reviews assiduamente, quero agradecer mais uma vez e pedir que continuem deixando aqui suas opiniões. Aos que não, espero que a partir de agora repensem! _

_Beijos, _

_Patti. _

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	18. Intrigas, Invejas e Apostas

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém todos esses personagens teenagers fofos, inseguros e a Prazeres, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_Como vocês passaram a semana? Espero que todas tenham tido uma semana incrível! A minha – infelizmente no âmbito pessoal foi uma merda, sério sem mentiras ser adulta e ter responsabilidades é coisa dumal. Contudo neste universo em que vivemos com __**TEENAGE DREAM **__e __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__ vocês ouviram a minha bronca e apareceram em peso, espero sinceramente que continuamos este intercâmbio, e por conta disso prometo a vocês que assim que eu tiver um tempinho livre vou respondê-los pessoalmente e não de forma generalizada como eu faço por aqui, por isso quem tiver dúvidas (das quais eventualmente eu possa responder) me mandem uma review com o e-mail de vocês, e para isso vocês devem seguir mais ou menos esse exemplo: _

_**drama**_(PONTO)_**queen**_(UNDERLINE)_**86**_(ARROBA)_**hotmail**_(PONTO)_**com**__, já me comprometo com vocês que até dezembro eu respondo a todos (esse prazo é porque eu estou estudando para o vestibular, ou seja, tempo cronometrado)._

_Agora vamos a algumas respostinhas de perguntas MUITO freqüentes no ultimo capítulo:_

_A primeira foi todo mundo me questionando sobre a música que o Edward tocou para a Bella: "I'm in Love" – sim é dos Beatles, porém ela faz parte de uma coletânea de 'musicas secretas não tão secretas', mas eis que eu venho sanar a curiosidade de vocês: __**Youtube:**_www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=muD7ETU2XiQ |_**Letra e tradução:**_letras**(PONTO)**terra**(PONTO)**com**(PONTO)**br/the-beatles/492842/traducao**(PONTO)**HTML | _**Download:**_www**(PONTO)**4shared**(PONTO)**com/audio/xFAxsluW/The**(UNDERLINE)**Beatles**(UNDERLINE)**-** (UNDERLINE)**Im**(UNDERLINE)**In**(UNDERLINE)**Love**(PONTO)**html | _**História da música (em inglês):**_en**(PONTO)**wikipedia**(PONTO)**org/wiki/I'm**(UNDERLINE)**in**(UNDERLINE)**Love**(UNDERLINE)** (Lennon%E2%80%93McCartney**(UNDERLINE)**song);

_Infelizmente o quarto do Edward só existe em minha imaginação, nem sei como explicar para vocês além do que eu descrevi no capítulo passado. *chora* Cenas hots entre os dois... vão vir quando tiverem que vir, paciência é uma virtude. Sem contar que os dois são adolescentes, acabaram de começar um relacionamento e essa Bella e esse Edward não são tão safadjenhos como os que vimos por aí, mas como já disse: irá acontecer eventualmente. Bella dramática só perde pra mim, juro gente! Esse drama que ela fez para conhecer a Esme é o mesmo que eu faço quando vou pedir algo para o meu pai, quer dizer, com meu pai é SEMPRE pior! =T_

_Eu sei que todas querem saber por que o Edward agiu tão idiota no primeiro capítulo, e mais ansiosa do que vocês para saber, essa sou eu! Já sei o que vai acontecer e visando isso afirmo: quando a Bella voltar para os 30 anos, eu vou postar um capítulo extra/one-shot do primeiro capítulo na versão do Edward, e juro, ele já está mais avançado do que eu gostaria de assumir, porém vocês só irão "conhecê-lo" quando a Bells voltar para seus 30 anos. Quando vai acontecer isso? Lá pelo capítulo 30 ou 35, não sei... tudo depende do 'recheio' até lá! ;D_

_Já pressinto que quando vocês finalizarem a leitura deste capítulo metade vai querer me matar, mas entendam que este final NÃO quer dizer NADA, ok? Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews, comentários, indicações, recomendações, favoritações e tudo o que vocês fazem por mim e esta fic, é vocês que me motivam a continuá-la. _

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18 – Intrigas, Invejas e Apostas**

.

O domingo passou num piscar de olhos. Edward como havia prometido a minha mãe veio para almoçar, e depois da deliciosa comida italiana preparada por ela, nos acomodamos no meu quarto - com a porta aberta -, em uma conversa leve e descontraída, enquanto ouvíamos alguns CDs que eu tinha de algumas bandas clássicas do pop-rock, já que a tão típica camada de nuvens acinzentadas e úmidas que viviam sobre Forks mostrava a sua cara naquele domingo de outubro. No meio da tarde minha mãe veio nos chamar para tomar um lanche, seguido pelo pai e Edward se acomodando na sala para assistir um jogo qualquer de _football_, e por mais que não fosse meu entretenimento favorito os acompanhei.

Às seis e meia Edward agradeceu aos meus pais mais uma vez pela hospitalidade e despediu-se deles, o acompanhei até a porta, e depois de uma intensa troca de carinhos nos despedimos, com a premissa de nos encontrar na manhã seguinte na escola. Fiquei mais algum tempo com meus pais na sala onde comemos sanduiches de presunto e queijo preparados por mim, enquanto assistíamos um _sitcom_ qualquer.

Por volta das oito e meia, Emmett chegou da casa de Rosalie e sabendo que ele e meu pai começariam assistir a todos os telejornais esportivos disponíveis na televisão norte-americana em um domingo até a meia noite, me recolhi ao meu quarto. Depois de um longo e quente banho, deitei em minha cama terminando de ler _Emma_. Terminei a leitura era um pouco depois das onze e meia, e apagando a luz do meu quarto me acomodei debaixo do meu edredom para ter o sono dos justos, logo descobri que o meu travesseiro estava impregnado com o perfume de Edward e me segurando a ele, pensando em meu namorado, adormeci uma noite de sonhos em que ele era o protagonista.

Segunda-feira iniciou-se com um sol tímido no meio das nuvens acinzentadas, o frio outonal já não era mais tão ameno como na semana anterior. Com um banho quente para me acordar e depois vestir uma roupa quente, desci para tomar café da manhã com meus pais já vestidos para os seus dias de trabalho; Emmett se juntou a nós, minutos antes de Charlie sair para a delegacia.

Estava debatendo com a minha mãe sobre o que poderíamos fazer de diferente com os peixes que meu pai havia trazido de La Push no sábado quando escutamos alguém batendo na porta de casa. Minha mãe que estava mais próxima da entrada foi atender, e quando ela retornou à cozinha seguida por Edward, um sorriso genuíno brotou em meu rosto.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou a mim e Emmett que estávamos na cozinha sentados à mesa. – Achei que pudesse te buscar para ir à escola, Bella. – explicou dando de ombros meio hesitante, porém com seu sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Claro que pensou. – resmungou meu irmão com a boca cheia e mal humorado, rolando seus olhos. Ignorei completamente Emmett.

- Não era necessário Edward. – sorri timidamente, mordiscando meu lábio inferior durante o ato. – Vou buscar a minha mochila, volto em um minuto. – expliquei correndo escada acima para pegar meu material, escovar meus dentes e passar uma maquiagem leve.

Retornei a cozinha, Edward continuava em pé próximo a porta, conversando com meu irmão que lhe dava respostas monossilábicas e rudes. Pelo que parecia Emmett seria uma pedra no sapato de nosso namoro. Fora só quando estávamos no calor do Volvo prata de Edward que ele me deu seu beijo de bom dia.

Para a minha surpresa todos na escola pareciam já ter conhecimento do meu namoro com Edward, e quando chegamos juntos na segunda, só intensificou os olhares curiosos, raivosos, duvidosos e amigáveis para nós, que saímos de mãos dadas do estacionamento em direção ao prédio das salas.

O lado bom de estar oficialmente namorando Edward com todos sabendo é que eu poderia beijá-lo sem ter que fazer malabarismos para esconder durante os intervalos das aulas. Contudo, todo lado bom tem o seu ruim, e o lado ruim de ser oficialmente a namorada de Edward Cullen, o capitão do time de _football_, o cara mais popular da escola é que você fica sob o olhar de todos, que não disfarçam em fazer comentários dos mais amigáveis, aos mais maliciosos sobre mim, e diversas vezes durante a segunda tive que controlar as lágrimas que pareciam inundar meus olhos cada vez que ouvia algum comentário maldoso.

No final do dia de escola já havia surgido o boato de que eu estava grávida de Edward e que iríamos fugir para casar no México usando identidades falsas; que eu o havia seduzido por magia negra; e o mais terrível, era o de que ele só estava comigo para me _'foder'_ (usando a palavra que rodava pelos corredores da escola) como uma aposta com o time de _football_. Tentei ao máximo ignorar esses boatos, mas eram terríveis, e quando cheguei em casa depois do treino das _cheerios_ tomei um banho quente na tentativa de controlar o meu estado de espírito, mas vendo que não adiantaria me joguei na minha cama até adormecer chorando, sem comer nada.

Não sentia fome.

Apesar de Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie e até mesmo Jasper discutirem com pessoas que faziam os comentários pelos corredores da escola nos dias seguintes, nada parecia diminuir o falatório ou me animar. O time de _football_ da FHS ganhou dos Dragões de Sequim na quarta-feira, mas quem esperava o melhor ataque dos _Spartans_ se decepcionou. Edward apesar de ser bom, não foi nem um pouco genial em suas jogadas, tanto que a vitória foi extremamente apertada: 15 a 13, o pior resultado da FHS em dois anos que tínhamos Edward como _quarterback_.

Obviamente que depois do jogo muitos atribuíram a culpa por Edward não mostrar toda a sua capacidade a mim, o que me levou as lágrimas novamente. E para não mostrar a todos o quanto era uma garota sentimental, me tranquei no banheiro ainda vestindo meu uniforme de líder de torcida até que meu namorado, meu irmão e nossos amigos se reuniram no vestiário feminino horas depois do jogo pedindo para que eu saísse dali.

Apesar de todos os membros do time de _football_ e as _cheerios_ irem à lanchonete de Sue Clearwater comemorar a vitória, nós – eu, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela e Ben – fomos à casa dos Cullen, onde Esme havia preparado um delicioso lanche. Aquela noite foi a primeira vez que Emmett parecia não estar incomodado com Edward me abraçando, me beijando ou simplesmente tentando me tranqüilizar, dizendo palavras doces e gentis de que o que havia acontecido no jogo não fora minha culpa.

Os comentários maldosos ainda continuavam pelos corredores da escola uma semana depois, mas eles pareciam partir principalmente das _plastics_, mas felizmente eles não eram tão intensos como os da semana anterior. A população da _Forks High School_ parecia já não mais importar com isso, e as minhas crises de choro haviam passado, assim como o desempenho do time de _football_ e Edward haviam melhorado e muito desde o jogo contra o time da _Sequim High School_, abocanhando uma vitória avassaladora contra os _Raposas_ de _Astoria_, de 31 a 6 para os _Spartans_.

Tal vitória, para a minha felicidade, fez com que os comentários sobre a queda do desempenho de Edward estar relacionado a mim se extinguisse, e com que o nosso namoro já não fizesse mais parte das fofocas ou conversas aleatórias pelos corredores da escola. Para a felicidade de Alice, Edward concordou em me ceder a ela alguns dias da semana, assim, sempre nos juntávamos a Rose e Angela para fazer programas de meninas.

Contudo, quando as coisas estão muito calmas, é natural que uma grande tormenta venha à frente, e tal tormenta – ou pelo menos algo que me deixou extremamente aflita, aconteceu na segunda-feira que precedia o _Halloween _que iria acontecer dali a dois dias, com uma grande festa organizada por Rosalie e Alice no clube da cidade. Era no final do intervalo do almoço, Alice e eu havíamos ido a biblioteca procurar um livro para um trabalho de História, quando decidi fazer uma parada no banheiro, o que foi acompanhado pela irmã do meu namorado.

Estava me preparando para sair da minha cabine, quando ouvi a voz de Tanya Denali preencher o banheiro de maneira arrogante e invejosa que só ela conseguia explanar no seu jeito venenoso de ser.

_- Não consigo compreender como Edward, justamente o Edward que é o cara mais gato, mais popular dessa escola, o que tem o futuro mais promissor de todos do _senior year_ pode estar namorando aquela songa monga da Swan. _– a voz anasalada de Tanya ecoou por todo o banheiro. – _Impossível que Edward fosse se interessar por ela assim, por nada. Tem alguma coisa por trás, ela deve estar dando que nem chuchu no pé para ele. Tenho certeza!_ – exclamou com fervor.

_- Tanya, Alice e Rosalie deixaram bem claro no vestiário ontem que Edward e Be-, a songa monga não estão transando, que os dois se gostam realmente. _– contrapôs Victoria com sensatez.

_- Você está do lado de quem Vicky? Meu ou daquela criatura que é um acidente, uma aberração da natureza?_ – questionou cheia de ódio a loira morango.

_- Eu não estou a favor dela, Tanya. Eu só estou dizendo que isso não aconteceu, eles não estão fazendo sexo. _– afirmou a ruiva com acidez.

Tanya bufou audivelmente.

_- E Tanya _– começou Jessica com a sua voz infantil e aguda. -_, os meninos do time, Mike, Tyler, James e Jake afirmaram que Edward e Emmett voltaram às boas. Você realmente acha que se o Edward tivesse comendo a songa monga, Emmett iria continuar sendo o seu amigo?_ – perguntou retoricamente.

_- Emmett é um idiota, tenho certeza que aquele garoto tem alguma deficiência. Nunca repararam o jeito de paspalho que ele fica olhando para aquela vadia loira da Rosalie? Parece fascinado, um estúpido._ – devolveu maldosamente Tanya. – _Sem contar que Edward consegue facilmente enganar o _Teddy Bear_ se posando de bom moço para que ele acredite que não esteja metendo na irmãzinha dele. _– ponderou.

_- Impossível Tanya. _– contrapôs Leah. –_ Segundo meu pai e Billy Black, o Chefe Swan não permite que os dois fiquem sozinhos juntos, sempre tem alguém com eles, seja o quarteto fantástico ou o sexteto pop. _– expôs a filha de Harry e Sue Clearwater, os melhores amigos dos meus pais.

_- Ew!_ – exclamou a loira morango fazendo som de vomito, que ecoou por todo o banheiro. –_ Pior do que a songa monga e o idiota do irmão dela é aquela vadia da Rosalie Hale, que irei fazê-la pagar por tudo o que ela me fez nos últimos anos, e a esquisita da Alice Cullen, aquela menina deveria estar em um hospício e não livre assim na sociedade, sem mencionar é claro o pau mandado dela, Jasper e aqueles dois idiotas da Angela e Ben. Deus! Que grupinho que poderia ser exterminado para todo o sempre da terra. _– ponderou com escárnio na voz.

Eu sempre soube que Tanya Denali e suas comparsas odiavam a mim de uma maneira que não se poderia exprimir, vide que no meu aniversário de 17 anos elas conseguiram acabar com a minha festa e me fizeram odiar todo o meu _senior year_. Porém, o fato delas não suportarem Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Ben e Angela, era no mínimo surpreendente, sem colocar na conta obviamente o meu irmão, Emmett, que conseguia cativar qualquer pessoa, e não havia uma pessoa do corpo docente e discente que não o admirasse, pelo menos eu acreditava assim até ouvir as palavras da loira morango.

De uma maneira bizarra eu estava em um dilema. Não sabia se tomava coragem e saísse da minha cabine e enfrentava as cinco, ou se continuava ali as ouvindo. Aparentemente Alice decidiu por mim, pois um _post it_ cor de rosa preso a uma caneta também rosa aparecia saindo da cabine ao lado da minha, em que eu tinha pleno conhecimento que estava ocupada pela minha melhor amiga.

"_Você está ouvindo isso? Como eu queria ter um gravador aqui comigo agora e acabar com esse projeto de loira de uma vez por todas! Mas agora eu fiquei curiosa para saber o que elas vão fazer contra a Rose, então ficaremos quietinhas aqui, tudo bem?"_ – dizia o bilhete de Alice com a sua caligrafia miudinha e arredondada. Escrevi um breve 'sim' e passei por baixo da divisão do banheiro para a Alice, que mostrou seu polegar em um sinal de positivo para mim. Tive que conter a vontade de rir da maluca da minha amiga. Apurei meus ouvidos para ouvir o que as _plastics_ diziam.

_- E o que você tem planejado para Rosalie Hale?_ – a voz estridente de Lauren Mallory questionou cheia de curiosidade.

- _Aquela festa de _Halloween_ que ela está planejando._ – ela riu maliciosamente. – _Parece que ela está querendo ir vestida de _Aurora_, mas o que ela não sabe é que o vestido que ela quer usar vai estar todo rasgado quando pegá-lo na _Costumes Experience_, sem contar também a tinta roxa que pedi para um empregado do meu pai instalar no clube. Imagine aquele lindo e precioso cabelo loiro dourado, completamente roxo? Ela ficará uma _Ursula_ da _Pequena Sereia _dos pés a cabeça._ – gargalhou diabolicamente Tanya.

_- Suponho que você irá de _Pequena Sereia_? – _perguntou divertida Lauren. Tanya riu afetadamente.

_- Algo assim_. – murmurou confiante.

_- O que você está pensando em fazer com a pequena polegar?_ – pediu curiosa Leah, que não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder seu desprezo por Alice, sempre que possível.

_- Esmagá-la como uma mosca?_ – devolveu provocativa Tanya. – _Ainda não pensei direito, mas acredito que se humilhar Rosalie, e deixar a songa monga na sarjeta, lugar em que ela nunca deveria ter saído, o único ponto fraco que irá restar para ela é o esquisito do Jasper, mas isso Maria terá o prazer de fazer. Basta ligar para ela e pedir para vir dar uma caminhada no estacionamento da sua antiga escola. _– a loira morango riu divertida. –_ Aquele idiota beija o chão que ela pisa, como se uma universitária fosse dar bola para um retardado mental que mal sabe pronunciar uma palavra sem usar aquele sotaque horrível dele, quando pode ter todo o time de natação da UW. Mas tenho que vê-lo mais uma vez se humilhar para ela, deixá-la com um ego maior do que já tem. _– pontuou completamente descontraída.

_- E com a songa monga, o que você pretende fazer?_ – questionou Victoria cheia de curiosidade.

_- Admiro seu desejo de vingança Vicky, por mais que Edward tenha acertado o rosto de seu namorado e quebrado um dente dele_ – riu minimamente. -_, ela é _minha_. _

Como é que era? Edward havia dado um soco em James? Quando aconteceu isso? Apurei ainda mais meus ouvidos para ouvir mais alguns detalhes sobre isso.

_- James só levou aquele soco por dizer a verdade no vestiário depois do jogo contra os Raposas._ – defendeu apaixonadamente a ruiva.

_- E que comentário foi esse?_ – inquiriu a jovem Denali sarcasticamente.

_- Que ele só havia conseguido jogar bem porque..._ – ela riu com algo. –_ a songa monga havia lhe dado um boquete._ – disse com um sorriso arrogante na voz.

_- Foi um bom comentário_ – assentiu Tanya. -_, mas duvido que ela consiga chupar Edward, ou então fazer com que todo aquele pau enorme dele caiba na boca dela sem vomitar. _– ela riu. – _Só eu que consigo dar uma garganta profunda a um cara tão bem dotado como Edward sem vomitar. _– afirmou convencidamente.

_- Como se você já o tivesse levado na sua boca._ – contrapôs Jessica meio pensativa, meio realista.

_- Tecnicalidades_ – grunhiu a loira morango. _– eu teria feito se aquela filha de uma puta da irmãzinha dele não tivesse me atrapalhado na hora que ele estava concordando em me ver de joelhos_. – o escárnio na sua voz era palpável e ácido.

_- De qualquer forma, você separar o casalzinho e neutralizar a todos os pontos daquele grupinho não significa que Edward virá direto para você Tanya, como se fosse a única mulher na cidade. _– pontuou com sensatez Lauren Mallory.

Tanya riu sonoramente e friamente. Eu podia vê-la arqueando suas sobrancelhas em claro desafio a sua súdita que ela mesma não suportava. Quantas vezes a tinha ouvido falando mal da loira de cabelos encaracolados, afirmando que só continuava amiga dela porque encará-la todo dia tentando ser ela, lhe era uma enorme massagem de ego.

_- O quê? Você acha que Edward irá atrás de alguém como você?_ – riu ironicamente. –_ Lauren, Lauren... você pode me imitar, mas nunca será eu, entende? Edward não faria uma caridade desse tamanho, ainda mais ele fazendo uma tão grande quanto com a songa monga._ – demandou com a voz fria e cruel.

_- Tanya, você sabe que Lauren tem razão. Como você pode ter certeza que depois que ele terminar com a Bella, ele virá diretamente para você?_ – questionou Leah, não se incomodando em dizer o meu nome. –_ Eu realmente acho difícil eles terminarem, pelo menos tão rapidamente assim. A pequena polegar deve estar que nem uma cadela no cio, vigiando o namoro dos dois. Esqueceu que ela é a melhor amiga da Bella? Ela deve estar dando pulos de alegria com esse namoro. _– explanou a filha de um dos melhores amigos do meu pai.

_- Agradeço a sua preocupação Leah, mas acredite esse namorozinho de merda não passa do _Thanksgiving_. _– declamou com certeza. –_ Isabella Swan não suportará ser humilhada por estar junto com alguém como Edward Cullen. Eu irei me certificar disso ou não me chamo Tanya Suzanne Lindenberg Denali_. – brandiu apaixonadamente.

_- Se você diz assim._ – murmurou sem convicção a morena de origem _quileute_.

_- Seja como for._ – replicou irritada a loira morango. – _Vamos logo para a classe da senhorita Myracle, como se precisássemos de uma aula sobre educação sexual, e uma vagabunda ficar explicando como coloca uma camisinha em um legume ou fruta que parece um pênis. –_ completou entediada.

_- Eu gosto da senhorita Myracle_ – disse Jessica aleatoriamente. -_, ela tirou um monte de duvidas minhas sobre anticoncepcionais_.

- _Porque você é burra o suficiente para não entender um artigo da _Cosmo_. – _replicou Tanya arrogantemente. – _Vamos logo, não quero ter que ver Edward beijando aquela songa monga na minha frente hoje, aquilo me dá nojo._ – disse, antes de sair do banheiro em que estávamos.

Foram cerca de dois minutos depois que eu saí da cabine em que estava; Alice também deixava a cabine ao meu lado, e para a minha surpresa Rosalie, que arregalou seus olhos azuis como pedras preciosas a nós duas.

- Vocês estavam aqui durante... _todo o tempo_? – perguntou confusa. Eu confirmei com um aceno, enquanto Alice bufava e cruzava os seus braços.

- Infelizmente. – silvou. – Rose, eu te amo, mas aquele _Projeto de Loira_ está pedindo uma lição. – exclamou irritada.

- Se está... – refletiu a loira escultural, que um dia se tornaria minha cunhada. – Mas ela não irá muito longe nos seus planos. – ela riu diabolicamente. – E se ela pensa que vai me transformar na _Ursula_, primeiro a transformo na _Malévola_, com pele verde e tudo mais.

- Mas Rose, você não ouviu? Tanya afirmou que seu vestido de _Aurora_ estará em pedaços e uma tinta roxa a aguarda. – contrapus temerosa, pois não conseguia ver como poderíamos escapar das armadilhas que a loira morango havia preparado para nós.

Rosalie e Alice riram cúmplices.

- Bella, eu nunca considerei ir vestida de _Aurora_, sempre pensei em algo mais... _fatal_. – respondeu dando uma ligeira piscadela.

- Rose! – alertou Alice. – Não podemos comentar isso aqui. – disse entre os dentes.

- Ah sim. – concordou a loira rolando os olhos.

- Bem, e sobre você Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ben e... hum... eu, como vocês pensam em atrapalhar Tanya? – perguntei confusa.

- Sempre previ que ela iria fazer alguma coisa contra qualquer um que se metesse para ajudar você e Edward. Nós temos nossos planos. – falou misteriosamente Alice dando uma piscadela para Rosalie.

- Mas... – comecei, contudo parei subitamente, revendo a conversa que ouvi mordiscando meu lábio inferior com força.

- _Mas?_ – incentivou Rosalie me encarando com curiosidade.

- Bem... Tanya já... _saiu_ com Edward... e... – hesitei. – bem... vocês ouviram o que ela disse. – dei de ombros, não em sinal de descaso, mas sim de temor.

- Bella, Edward _nunca_ ficou com Tanya. – contrapôs Alice com convicção. – Ela armou para ficar trancada com ele no closet da casa do Mike Newton, e bem... ela foi previsível dizendo seus planos no banheiro da escola um dia antes, e quando não encontrei Edward em nenhum lugar aquela noite, pedi a Emmett, Ben e Rose virem me ajudar a tirar aquela _cadela_ de cima do meu irmão – ela gargalhou. – Nunca vi aquele _Projeto de Loira_ mais humilhada na vida. Lembra disso Rose? Da cara de pânico dela? – questionou Alice à loira.

- E tem como esquecer Alie? – respondeu como uma pergunta. – Ela entrou em pânico ao nos ver ali, com ela ajoelhada, nua, parecendo uma atriz pornô _trash_, para um Edward que ria da cara dela. – divertiu-se. – Seu irmão foi ótimo aquela noite, jogando as roupas dela pela janela e a obrigando andar nua pela casa do Newton, Bella. Foi naquele momento que me apaixonei por Emmett. – lembrou saudosa a futura esposa do meu irmão.

- Emmett fez isso? – sobressaltei. – Vocês eram cúmplices dele? Edward também? – perguntei incrédula. – Eu não acredito nisso. – suspirei inconformada.

- Ah sim... mas depois ela veio com aquela desculpinha que o Edward era gay... enfim... ela quer se vingar de nós por isso ainda, só que ela não vai conseguir. – deu de ombros Alice.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que ela não vai _foder_ com a gente, e reivindicar Edward? – inquiri tremula.

Alice riu convencida.

- Porque ela não é boa o bastante para qualquer coisa. Tanya não passa de uma vagabunda que só conseguirá sair dessa cidade, e se conseguir, se virar atriz pornô. – explanou risonha.

- Se ela não ficar o resto dos seus dias aqui, com uma penca de filhos e um marido que a trai com qualquer uma, principalmente homens. – completou Rosalie cheia de humor.

Respirei profundamente.

Será que eu poderia dizer as minhas melhores amigas hoje, nos meus 30 anos, que uma parte do que elas imaginavam estava certo? Mas ainda havia uma questão que nenhuma delas imaginava, mas que eu me recordava com exatidão. A maldita imagem perpetuou em minha mente pelos últimos 12 anos.

Edward Cullen namorou Tanya Denali no _senior year_, ambos foram nomeados rei e rainha do baile de formatura, e a prova disso estava nas fotos dos dois abraçados e apaixonados que estampavam o anuário da classe de 98. A turma em que todos nós nos formamos.

Sim, meu namoro com Edward estava com os dias contados. Eu deveria aproveitar tudo o que eu poderia até o feriado de Ação de Graças, onde todo esse sonho, essa fantasia adolescente teria o seu fim.

Eu estava vivendo um _sonho de adolescente_. Nada disso era real. _Infelizmente_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__*Fazendo as minhas malas e indo direto para a Sibéria me esconder do ataque de vocês* ~HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA~_

_Eu sei que vocês devem estar neste momento espumando de raiva da Tanya e de suas comparsas, querendo as torturá-las lentamente, fazê-las sofrer por querer fazer mal a nossa turminha do coração. Mas gente, eu já havia cantado a bola para vocês capítulo anterior Tanya, Jacob e todo esse povo contra Beward vão atrapalhar muito os dois, contudo quando vai acontecer tudo isso e o que tudo isso irá causar na história é segredo. Peço calma a vocês!_

_Do que vocês acham que eles irão fantasiados no Halloween? Quero ver as apostas de vocês! E o que vai acontecer nesta festa dos Dias das Bruxas? ;D_

_Eu irei tentar ao máximo postar no próximo domingo, porém não posso dá-los certeza porque estou viajando e tempo para escrever está mais reduzido do que eu gostaria de assumir. Mas prometo que tentarei, mas eu não estou os abandonando eu volto e venho com muitos capítulos inéditos!_

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem... espero continuar vendo-os animados com a história, dizendo o que pensam e compartilhando situações similares comigo, Ok? Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo que pode vir no próximo ou no outro domingo, mas ele vem! Me deixem suas reviews, teorias e tudo mais para os próximos capítulos e principalmente suas opiniões sobre o final deste capítulo, quero muito vê-los no melhor estilo "teoria da conspiração"._

_Boa semana e bom feriado a todos, nos vemos no capítulo sobre o Halloween! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Hummmmm_

_A Carol deu muito o que pensar nesses últimos parágrafos, hein? Edward e Tanya juntos na formatura, apaixonados e nomeados rei e rainha da turma de 98... Será então que o plano da líder das plastics vai vingar e ela vai conseguir o que quer, melando o namoro da Bella e do Edward e tomando-o para ela? ... Cenas dos próximos capítulos._

_Ain que bom que o Emmett está aceitando o namoro e voltou às boas com o Edward, essa atitude de irmão ciumento já estava cansando. E cara, que vontade de estar dentro desse banheiro e socar o lindo rosto da bitch da Tanya! Espero mesmo que os planos da Alice e Rosalie de humilhar a ela e as vadias de suas seguidoras se concretizem! Grrrrrrr_

_Muito animada com o retorno de vocês após o puxão de orelha da Carol. Espero que continuem comentando em peso, dando suas opiniões, desabafos, dizendo o que gostou, o que não gostou. Vamos manter isso, clicando no botãozinho abaixo. Não dói, não paga nada e deixa uma pobre autora feliz e motivada! _

_Um super beijo,_

_Pattitorres ;)_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	19. Doces ou Travessuras

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, mas Bellinha voltando ao passando ou o que for, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_Como todos passaram estes últimos dias? Espero que bem. Eu ainda estou meio triste porque minha prima e melhor amiga foi morar mais longe de mim do que ela já mora, mas esperanças de um próximo reencontro do outro lado do mundo é que mantém tudo bem e cheio de esperanças. E foi por isso que não postei semana passada. Por causa da despedida da minha priminha. E para aqueles que não acreditam, eu tentei escrever, mas foi impossível conseguir um tempinho para escrever e concluir esse capítulo. Sabe como é né... muitas despedidas, festas "y otras cositas más". Porém, como vocês já me conhecem, eu tardo mais nunca falho e eis eu aqui com um novo capítulo. *\o/*_

_O que dizer desse capítulo? Não é nada do que a maioria espera. Reviews do capítulo passado pedindo para que Tanya e companhia sofram muito no Halloween não irão acontecer. Não neste capítulo, no próximo com toda certeza. Porém, todavia, porque... *tam tam tamm...* as safadjenhas, que querem um momento mais caliente entre Bella e Edward vão gostar e muito desse capítulo. Pena que depois vão vir atrás de mim com forcados. *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Como já disse antes, apesar de 1997 ter (em menor escala) as mesmas coisas que hoje em dia para os adolescentes serem saidinhos e cruzar a linha limítrofe, essa minha Bella e personagens não são tão saidinhos como muitas pessoas esperam ou querem, principalmente o porquê eles são de uma cidade pequena e estou usando a minha adolescência como referência, ok? Então sem muitos "não era assim nessa época" ou "quando as coisas vão esquentar nesta fic", tudo bem? Tudo vai acontecer no ritmo que eu quero. Será uma fic longa, já aviso e repito. _

_E aquelas que terminarem o capítulo me xingando por não ter seguido adiante, um recado: isso é só uma prévia do que virá quando os dois finalmente se tornarem íntimos. Ou seja, nem que eles sejam adolescentes, inexperientes, a coisa vai pegar fogo! #ficadica _

_Ah... antes de deixar vocês com o capítulo, um pequeno aviso: para quem já leu a minha primeira fanfic __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, ou para aqueles que nunca ouviram falar dela (foi essa daí que começou toda a minha caminhada até esse capítulo de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__), eu estou re-postando, e nestes re-posts estou fazendo uma verdadeira reforma e faxina nos capítulos, mudando muita coisa mesmo, melhorando o contexto da trama. A história continua a mesma, mas admito que ela está mais gostosa de ler, então não deixem de conferir! ;D_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, recomendaram, indicaram. Vocês são os estímulos que me incentivam a escrever cada capítulo com cuidado, dedicação e carinho. Posso às vezes atrasar e até mesmo enrolar, mas tudo isso é por conta da minha vida pessoal, mas lembre-se que sempre estou pensando em maneiras de deixar tudo isso aqui interessante para vocês! Eu leio cada uma das reviews, sugestões e críticas, e a partir delas eu tento melhorar isso aqui. Espero que vocês estejam apreciando._

_Divirtam-se com este capítulo cheio de doçuras e travessuras! ;D_

_Boa leitura._

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19 – Doces ou Travessuras**

.

Sabe aquele momento da sua vida que finalmente você compreende porque quase metade do seu salário mensal vai para terapia, ou porque com 30 anos você ainda está longe de ter marido e filhos?

Então... eu estava enfim compreendendo o porquê gastava 800 dólares mensais com uma psicóloga e o porquê de ter 30 anos e nunca ter tido um namorado sério. A resposta é mais simples do que se pode imaginar: _minha adolescência_.

Tudo bem que eu acredito que ter passado a adolescência nos anos 80 – conhecida como a década da breguice – foi pior do que nos anos 90. Mas se pudessem colocar em uma ordem cronológica, os anos 90 vêm colado nos 80, tamanha é a falta de senso estético e fashion do mundo. E olha que quem afirma isto é uma pessoa que nem é tão ligada a moda como eu.

Mas o que eu quero? Quando o mundo sofre a influência direta e sem prescrições da _Alicia Silverstone _e sua _Cher_ em _'As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills'_, com saias de pregas xadrez, camisas transparentes, meias ¾ ou 7/8, sapatos _oxfords_ com e sem salto, tiaras no cabelo, com ares de colegial sexy pronta para um filme pornô de fantasias sexuais para pervertidos que tiveram um _high school_ em que eram os populares, somada com a influência brilhosa, exagerada, extravagante, de vestidos curtos, barrigas à mostra quando usadas com tops, saias curtíssimas, plataformas ridículas de 10 cm ou mais, atitude rosa e o famoso _girl Power_ promovido pelas _Spice Girls_; o resultado só poderia ser este que eu via agora.

Deus, eu até tinha medo de me olhar no espelho. Isso porque só tinha visto a bendita fantasia que Alice e Rosalie haviam escolhido para mim antes de vesti-la, e por mais que você esteja com ela você não consegue ter uma visão geral do figurino. Contudo, levando em conta como as duas estavam vestidas, eu só poderia supor o pior.

Ah sim... como as duas estavam vestidas?

Rosalie era um meio termo entre _Geri Halliwell_ e _Emma Bunton_ no clipe _Spice Up Your Life_ das _Spice Girls_, para dizer o mínimo. Seus cabelos dourados estavam frisados e volumosos, para evitar que estes caíssem em seu rosto perfeito diversas tranças miudinhas prendiam sua franja e laterais do cabelo, fazendo com que parecesse uma tiara natural em seus cabelos. Um vestido justíssimo tomara que caia de couro negro que batia no começo de suas coxas mal cobrindo o seu bumbum, com taxas e alfinetes pratas em pontos estratégicos, uma bota de couro _over-knees_ dava o toque final a sua roupa, que era ainda pontuada pela forte maquiagem em torno de seus olhos azuis lápis-lazúli e lábios rubros intensos.

Alice, todavia, estava mais para uma versão _dark_ da _Madonna_ no disco que a lançou para o mundo, juntamente com a canção título do álbum '_Like a Virgin'_. Quando eu digo uma "versão _dark"_ pode ter certeza que eu não estou mentindo ou simplesmente fazendo uma comparação exagerada, posso dizer que ela não era uma cópia perfeita porque Alice não usava o famoso cinturão com a inscrição _boy toy _ou um véu no melhor estilo noiva. Mas de resto...

Desde o corpete de renda, a saia armada de tule, passando pelas meias 7/8 com o topo de renda, luvas que deixavam os dedos de fora também de renda, até os colares de pérolas negras e correntes pratas. Tudo na fantasia que Alice havia escolhido para o Halloween lembrava o estereótipo que a _Madonna_ lançou moda na década de 80, onde no _VMA_ de 84 se tornou tão icônica como é relembrada como um marco até os dias atuais – seja 1997, ou 2010. Entretanto, ao contrário da rainha do pop, toda a roupa da pequena Alice era negra. Uma viúva negra.

Desta forma, analisando o contexto em que uma estava vestida como uma _Spice Girl_ e a outra como uma _Madonna_, pode-se compreender o meu pavor de olhar-me no espelho, certo?

Definitivamente sim.

- Bella! – exclamou Alice animada demais para o meu gosto. – Abre logo esse olho e veja como você está...

- _Gostosa_. – completou Rosalie na mesma animação da baixinha de cabelos espetados, algo que para a loira era totalmente estrangeiro.

- De jeito maneira! – protestei pela milésima vez desde que havia vestido a maldita fantasia que as duas haviam selecionado para mim de dentro do closet de Alice.

- Bella, não é como se você estivesse uma _vampira_ horrível. – protestou Rosalie irritada.

Ah, sim. Nossas fantasias, depois da conversa que entreouvimos de Tanya e companhia havia se tornado de vampiras. Maldito dia em que assistimos a reprise da primeira temporada de '_Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros'_, dando a ideia para essas duas malucas, que são as minhas melhores amigas até na minha vida adulta, de se vestirem assim.

Maldita _Sarah Michelle Gellar,_ apareça agora com a sua estaca de madeira e a crave logo no meu peito, me privando da vergonha de sair deste cômodo com essa roupa escandalosa. Tudo bem que se você quiser trazer o _Angel _e o _Spike_ – por mais que este só entre na série em meados da 2ª temporada – junto, não me sentirei incomodada nem um pouco para auxiliar na minha morte.

Ok, eu estava divagando.

- Vamos Bella! – exclamou uma impaciente Alice, me retirando dos meus devaneios. – Quero ver a sua cara de surpresa quando você se olhar! – declarou dando pulinhos e batendo palmas.

"_Senhor... o que eu fiz para merecer uma amiga dessa?"_ – me vi inquirindo mentalmente enquanto debatia internamente se vestia a minha roupa normal e saia daquele closet e me recusava ir à festa que as duas haviam preparado para o Dia das Bruxas ou não.

"_Pelo amor de Deus, Cristo e o Espírito Santo, Isabella!"_ – censurou a Prazeres estridentemente em minha cabeça. – _"É uma festa do Dia das Bruxas! Halloween, uma tradição norte-americana. Então, por favor, arrasta este seu traseiro magro e sem celulite de 17 anos deste closet, e se encare no espelho. E, criatura: para de ser dramática!"_ – ordenou no melhor estilo sargento a minha consciência de 30 anos.

_Filha de uma puta. Desgraçada. Maldita. _Como eu odiava ter uma mãezona implicando comigo na minha cabeça 24 horas!

Com um suspiro pesado e rezando para que Deus me protegesse, sai do maldito closet e me encarei no espelho.

- _Então?_ – perguntaram em uníssono Alice e Rosalie em expectativa.

_Surpresa. _

Esta era a única palavra no vocabulário da língua inglesa que eu podia usar para descrever como estava meu estado de espírito ao me ver diante daquela superfície plana que reflete uma imagem, conhecida popularmente como espelho.

Eu estava _gostosa_ pra caralho. E para que eu afirme isso, tem que ser muito verdade, algo surreal, inimaginável, _sonho_ mesmo. Sim, isso era um sonho porque nunca em toda a minha vida eu estaria quente como o inferno como estava agora.

Uma calça jeans meio brilhosa imitando couro – justíssimo e de cintura baixa -, com um cinto de tachas e correntes prateadas, uma bota de salto médio e cano longo de couro negro, com um top curto de renda – mas não transparente – colado ao meu corpo, vários colares prateados e negros, alguns mais longos, outros, todavia, em torno do meu pescoço como uma coleira de miçangas negras brilhosas, pulseiras grossas negras e anéis enormes.

Meus cabelos estavam lisos e escorridos, algo que não me recordara em ter visto antes desta maneira antes. A maquiagem escura em torno dos olhos, que as minhas amigas fizeram, destacava meus olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido, e assim como Alice e Rosalie, meus lábios estavam tingidos com um batom vermelho intenso.

Definitivamente eu nunca me vi tão linda, gostosa e com curvas que nunca imaginei existirem em meu corpo como naquele momento. E olha que nesta conta eu posso colocar os meus 30 anos dos quais passei por fases: nerd invisível, caloura bêbada, veterana safada e veterana arrependida, estagiária querendo se mostrar competente e finalmente jornalista competente.

Eu estava completamente sem palavras.

- Bella? – chamou Alice aproximando-se de mim, me encarando pelo reflexo do espelho. – Você está bem? Eu sei que a roupa é um pouco... er... escandalosa, mas se encaixa perfeitamente na proposta que estamos passando na festa. De ser vampiras. – explicou dando de ombros.

Encarei o seu rosto, completamente confusa. Não conseguia compreender do que ela estava se explicando. Eu estava adorando a roupa que ela e Rosalie haviam preparado para que eu usasse no Halloween. Então por que ela estava se desculpando?

- Bella, eu sei que pode parecer um pouco _over_, mas é Halloween, hoje tudo pode ser _over_. Você sabe. – defendeu-se Rosalie, supondo que meu silêncio fosse algo ruim.

Foram longos minutos e longas respirações cheias de surpresa para que eu finalmente respondesse as preocupações e perguntas das minhas melhores amigas.

- Eu... _adorei_ isto. – respondi com um fio de voz olhando para o rosto das duas, mas não conseguindo manter o olhar por muito tempo, assim tornando a me encarar no espelho.

- Você _o quê_? – replicou uma surpresa Rosalie.

- _Adorou_? – repetiu Alice soando mais como uma pergunta incerta.

Com uma força hercúlea desviei meu olhar do espelho para encarar minhas amigas completamente descrentes. Sério mesmo que elas imaginavam que eu agiria completamente surtada com a fantasia que escolheram para mim? Elas não sabem como eu sou?

"_Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você sofre de transtorno bipolar Isabella! Até alguns minutos atrás você estava xingando Deus e o mundo, incluindo na conta até a Buffy da Sarah Michelle Gellar que nada tem a ver com tudo isso por causa da fantasia. E agora você está achando um cúmulo o comportamento de Alice e Rosalie? Qual é a porra do seu problema? Você precisa de uma passagem só de ida para o hospício, sua mente é algo que _necessita_ ser estudado."_ – chamou atenção a Prazeres, me recordando não só que há minutos atrás eu estava temerosa com a roupa que haviam escolhido para mim, como também a minha inconstância sentimental.

Esses hormônios de adolescente estavam acabando comigo, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Todas as emoções são milhões de vezes mais intensificadas, me deixando vulnerável com qualquer coisa.

Sabendo que deveria dizer algo as duas, respirei profundamente, e disse:

- Meninas, desculpem-me o meu comportamento ridículo na relutância de vestir está fantasia, mas vocês me conhecem... eu sou _inconstante_. – sorri para as duas, voltando a me encarar no espelho. – Mas... eu estava completamente enganada, eu adorei isso! – exclamei animada, admirando a minha fantasia e meu corpo cheio de curvas que nem imaginava que tinha. – Eu nunca estive tão linda, tão gostosa, _sexy_ como agora em toda a minha vida, e olha que posso colocar muitos anos nisso.

Alice e Rosalie trocaram olhares desconfiadas, antes de sorrirem animadas e postarem cada uma do meu lado na frente para o espelho.

- Essa é a primeira de muitas Bella! – exclamou Rosalie.

- Nós iremos arrasar e aprontar muitas na faculdade daqui a um ano! – completou Alice no seu melhor estilo de prever o futuro, que para a surpresa dela não será marcado por festas das quais nós arrasamos no figurino, mas sim, por mim _sempre_ bebendo todas e passando mal.

É... traumas de uma adolescência ignorada seguem você por toda a sua vida, e por isso você se torna uma adulta frustrada, gastando horrores com terapia.

- Mas antes de pensarmos em faculdade temos uma festa de Halloween para irmos, onde vamos pôr umas _piranhas_ no lugar – exclamou Rosalie vingativa. -, bem como encontrar os nossos namorados lindos, ou quase namorados – completou ao encontrar o olhar de reprovação de Alice. – e deixá-los loucos com esta produção... _sexy_. – completou sensualmente mandando um beijo para a sua imagem no espelho.

- Claro, porque estamos quase _'As Panteras'_. – disse me divertindo ao notar que as nossas posturas estavam idênticas as de _Cameron Diaz_, _Drew Barrymore_ e _Lucy Liu _no filme de 2000 e na seqüência de 2003.

- Como vocês são bobas. Nós estamos lindas, e tenho certeza que os três seres impacientes na sala não nos deixarão chamar muito a atenção. Sei bem como aqueles lá podem ser super protetores. – disse Alice rolando seus olhos. – Como se algo que eles tentam, adiantam alguma coisa. Quero só ver a cara daquele projeto de loira quando ver as nossas fantasias! Vai querer voltar correndo para o fundo do mar para chorar as magoas com o _Sebastião_ e o _Linguado_! – exclamou cheia de ódio e mágoa, algo não característico de Alice.

- Você realmente pegou uma mágoa quase que doentia de _'A Pequena Sereia'_, hein Alie? – perguntou Rosalie, arrumando o frisado de seus cabelos.

- Vocês sabem que eu sempre odiei tudo o que tem cabelo vermelho e aquele peixinho de aquário que tem tudo, mas que não está satisfeita com o que tem, é só o começo do que eu odeio naquela mesquinha do inferno. O projeto de loira é igualzinha! – exclamou Alice irritada.

O ódio da baixinha por Tanya desde que entreouvimos a conversa dela com as suas súditas na segunda só se tornou maior. Se não fosse por eu e Rosalie interceder, ela já teria, nas palavras dela: _"desenhado todo o programa de trigometria com um estilete no rosto do projeto de loira"_. Bom, se isso não é ódio ou sentimento de vingança eu não sei o que pode ser.

- Alice, para de se estressar com Tanya, você sabe que ela não poderá fazer nada contra nós enquanto estivermos a um passo na sua frente, sempre sabendo dos seus planos idiotas. – relembrou Rosalie com calma.

- Eu sei Rose, mas algo me diz que... agrr... eu não sei... ela vai aprontar algo que vai _mudar_ tudo no futuro. Eu sinto isso! – protestou amargurada por não ter certeza do que poderia ser, o que para mim só significava o fato de Tanya namorar com o Edward.

- Alice, deixa isso para lá. Hoje a vitória é nossa. – tentei confortá-la, por mais que eu mesma não acreditasse em minhas palavras.

- Você está certa Bella! – exclamou, afastando de seu rosto o olhar homicida e tomando a conhecida alegre, sempre empolgada e hiperativa fisionomia. – Vamos logo que hoje eu quero dançar até meus pés não agüentarem mais. – animou-se se afastando do espelho e preparando-se para descer para encontrar nossos pares para a festa.

- Bella? – chamou Rosalie. – Você está bem? – perguntou ao notar que eu não havia me mexido.

- Oi Rose, sim, sim eu estou bem... só com... hum... _medo_? – disse insegura, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

- Medo? Do quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Hum... de Edward não gostar disso. – disse indicando a fantasia que eu estava vestindo. – Eu estou linda, como nunca estive antes, mas talvez ele esteja acostumado a me ver com mais roupas e ache tudo isso aqui... er... _exagerado_, me ache uma piranha e talvez termine comigo? – confessei as minhas inseguranças a minha cunhada.

Rosalie sempre foi a pessoa que me ouvia chorar as mágoas na minha vida adulta por conta da minha paixão platônica e adolescente por Edward Cullen – já que chamar Alice, irmã dele, sempre era um pouco arriscado. E por causa disso, todas as vezes ela me ouvia em silêncio e quando podia tentava me tranqüilizar, afirmando que talvez essa minha paixão platônica por ele não fosse tão platônica como eu sempre supus ou acreditei.

Tudo bem que nunca acreditei em suas palavras de conforto, mas tais comentários de uma segura e durona Rosalie, que nestes momentos sempre se encontrava emocionada e com um pouco de remorso de algo que não conseguia compreender, eram estímulos mais que suficientes para deixar as minhas mágoas pela minha paixão adolescente pelo _quarterback _do _NY Giants_ ser esquecida e tentar consolar a minha melhor amiga e esposa do meu irmão.

- Se Edward Cullen fizer isso, o que eu acho bem difícil porque provavelmente ele não vai querer que você saia de casa por outro motivo que não é o fato de você estar sexy, mas por causa dos hormônios adolescentes dele que ansiaram para tirar toda essa roupa de você; eu juro, eu quebro o braço direito dele de uma forma que nunca mais ele poderá arremessar uma bola oval na miserável vida dele. – falou seriamente no seu jeito tão Rosalie de ser, não consegui conter o sorriso que tomou o meu rosto diante de suas palavras.

- O que eu faria sem você Rose? – perguntei retoricamente abraçando a alta loira escultural em um abraço fraternal. – Você é a melhor!

- Não deixe Alice ouvir isso, senão ela não nos deixará sair desse quarto enquanto você não se retratar. – brincou a loira me abraçando. – Então? Preparada para enfrentar seu namorado e seu irmão? – perguntou afastando-se de mim e analisando a minha maquiagem para verificar se nada estava fora do lugar. – Está na hora.

- Não temos escolha, temos? – perguntei mordiscando o meu lábio. Rosalie negou com a cabeça sorrindo. – Então, vamos. É inevitável mesmo. – dei de ombros rindo, e na companhia de Rosalie e de uma Alice que se juntou a nós com vários CDs em mãos, descemos a escada do segundo andar da casa dos Cullen em direção a sala onde Edward, Emmett, Jasper acompanhados de Carlisle e Esme nos esperavam.

Assim como nós três, os meninos também vestiam roupas escuras. Emmett vestia calças jeans normais, com uma regata preta sobre uma jaqueta de couro preta e tênis negros. Sua pele para a minha surpresa estava mais pálida do que eu imaginava ser. Jasper, por sua vez, com sua característica postura de um legítimo texano estava com calça jeans preta, camiseta preta desbotada quase cinza sobre uma jaqueta preta e botas negras. Seus cabelos loiros escuros contrastavam de uma forma exuberante com a roupa negra e seus olhos azuis.

Edward, todavia, estava vestido de Edward, por assim dizer. Uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta negra com a estampa branca dos _Ramones_, sobre uma jaqueta de couro negra e coturnos negros. Seus cabelos bronzes estavam naturalmente bagunçados e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente. Um verdadeiro deus do _punk rock_ vampírico.

Senti seus olhos em mim, me queimando em desejo, e da mesma forma olhava para ele. Edward estava mais lindo do que eu poderia imaginar. Não é a toa que com 31 anos ele é considerado o jogador mais sexy da NFL. Se com 18 anos ele consegue ficar assim, irresistível, o que é esse homem mais velho, mais experiente, fazendo campanhas publicitárias sem camisa, às vezes só de cueca?

Sim, eu era tão patética que todas as propagandas que ele fazia eu guardava as fotos e anúncios publicitários, quando não ia à internet e as procurava por mim mesma para revelar.

_Deus!_ Mesmo com 30 anos eu ainda era doentiamente e idiotamente apaixonada por esse homem. Não é a toa que estou tendo este sonho bizarro de voltar aos meus 17 anos e reviver coisas que eu _sei_ que _nunca_ existiu.

- Você está... – ouvi Edward murmurando em meu ouvido com a voz rouca. Engoliu em seco antes de completar com um fio de voz, que por pouco não ouvi. – _sexy_ como o inferno.

- Obrigada. – respondi sentindo as minhas bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho intenso, abaixando o meu rosto completamente envergonhada.

- Não precisa agradecer Bella. Você sempre é linda e sexy, mas hoje você está... _excepcional_. – replicou levantando o meu rosto para encarar os meus olhos com os seus, enquanto seus dedos suaves tracejavam a lateral do meu rosto, circulando meus lábios, antes de tocá-los com os seus em um beijo suave.

- Bom, todos estamos aqui, mas as nossas fantasias ainda não estão completas. – ouvi a voz de soprano de Alice dizer. – Papai você conseguiu as próteses? – perguntou a baixinha à Carlisle que sorria amplamente para a filha, ou talvez para a escolha de roupas da filha.

- Claro, Alice. – respondeu lentamente. – _Madonna_ querida? – perguntou não resistindo à curiosidade diante da roupa da filha.

- Uma releitura. – respondeu a baixinha dando de ombros e rolando os olhos. – Mamãe você conseguiu as lentes vermelhas? – pediu a Esme, que sorriu para o marido e a filha antes de responder.

- Seis pares, com duração para oito horas. – Alice sorriu animada para seus pais antes de voltar o seu rosto alegre e excitado para nós.

- Certo. Vamos nos dividir para que papai possa ir colocando as próteses em nossos dentes, enquanto mamãe nos ajuda com as lentes, ok? – instruiu autoritariamente.

- Próteses nos dentes? Lentes de contato vermelhas? O que é isso pintora de rodapé? – perguntou Emmett confuso com o que Alice dizia. Ela rolou os olhos diante do apelido que meu irmão teimava em chamá-la e que ela odiava, mas mesmo querendo dizer algo bem mal-criado a Emmett respondeu não só a ele, como a todos.

- Nós somos vampiros lembram? Presas para sugar sangue das nossas vítimas e olhos vermelhos por conta do sangue humano que nos mantém vivos ou mortos – deu de ombros. – como preferirem.

- Ah sim. – concordamos todos em uníssono.

Assim nos dividimos. Metade foi junto a Carlisle para que este colocasse as próteses nos dentes, enquanto outra metade acompanhava Esme ao lavabo onde ela nos ajudou a colocar as lentes de contato vermelhas. Em alguns minutos, todos nós estávamos com nossos olhos vermelhos e com presas de porcelana sobre nossos caninos superiores, e o resultado para a surpresa de todos era _incrível_.

- Estou quase me sentindo o _Blade_. – comentou Emmett animado com a sua fantasia enquanto se admirava no espelho, fazendo referência ao herói criado pela _Marvel Comics_ que em 1998 virou filme onde o personagem principal era interpretado pelo _Wesley Snipes_.

- E o Jazz quase o _Loius _do _Brad Pitt_, em _'Entrevista com o Vampiro'_. – brincou Rosalie ao lado do primo que olhou reprovador para ela. – Só que sem as roupas de época ou a postura sedutora do _Brad_, obviamente. – completou entre gargalhadas.

- Edward é quem então? – provocou Jasper para participar da brincadeira. – O _Lestat_ do _Tom Cruise_ ou o _Angel_, daquela série de vampiros da _WBTV_? – perguntou divertido.

- Edward tem mais protótipo de _Lestat_, mas um _Lestat_ meio _punk rock_ vampiresco, sabe? Uma coisa meio sexo, drogas e rock 'n roll. – contrapôs Emmett pensativo, que ainda admirava suas presas no espelho da sala dos Cullen.

- Valeu Emm, um _Lestat_ desse jeito eu posso até ser. Mas só aceito ser o _Lestat _se a Bella for a minha _Akasha_. – disse, dando um beijo suave na curva do meu pescoço.

- Não esquece que _Lestat_ tinha medo de mulheres, Edward. Que ele gostava de homens. – provocou Rosalie entre gargalhadas. Edward olhou irritado para a loira que somente sorriu mais amplamente, porém antes que ele pudesse refutar o que ela disse a voz de Alice encerrou a provocação.

- Bom, se vocês já decidiriam com que personagens da _Anne Rice_ ou da _Marvel Comics_ vocês são, será que podemos ir? Temos uma festa nos esperando! – lembrou com um olhar reprovador para todos nós, com suas mãos pequeninas na cintura fina dela.

- Isso aí Alice, vamos logo porque quero ver a cara da _Ariel_ ao ver nada de _Aurora_ essa noite. – lembrou Rosalie com a voz cheia de escárnio caminhando até Emmett e dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios.

Como havíamos combinado no dia anterior íamos separados. Rose e Emmett na BMW vermelha dela; Alice e Jasper na _Harley Davidson_ negra dele; Edward e eu no Volvo prata dele. Rapidamente Emmett que conduzia a BMW de Rose sumiu por entre a rua da casa dos Cullen em direção ao clube da cidade, acompanhado por Jasper e Alice em sua moto, deixando Edward e eu para trás ainda nos acomodando no Volvo.

- Me dê só um bom motivo para não te tirar desse carro e levá-la para o meu quarto neste momento, e desfrutar da sua áurea vampiresca sozinho? – perguntou Edward sedutoramente, com seus olhos vermelhos me encarando com desejo e seus lábios extremamente próximos aos meus.

- Neste momento eu não tenho nenhum. – murmurei em resposta, diante da proximidade. E no segundo seguinte senti os lábios de Edward tomando os meus em um beijo avassalador como nunca antes havíamos compartilhado. Cheio de paixão, desejo, volúpia, luxúria, _amor_.

Suas mãos grandes e masculinas seguravam com possessividade minha cintura trazendo o meu corpo mais próximo ao dele, se é que isso era possível levando em conta que estávamos sentados cada um em seus bancos. Minhas mãos como sempre se embrenhavam entre os fios acobreados dele os puxando levemente, fazendo com que intensificássemos ainda mais o beijo que dávamos.

As presas que usávamos por conta das fantasias não eram incomodas, elas somente ampliavam ainda mais o desejo que sentíamos cada vez que mordiscávamos os lábios um do outro, ou quando Edward mordiscava meu pescoço ou o lóbulo de minha orelha. Estávamos tão envolvidos no momento, que nada fora da nossa bolha parecia nos tirar daquele momento.

Na pele exposta da minha barriga, por causa do top de renda negra, eu sentia os dedos de Edward fazendo pequenos círculos em minha pele, e a cada toque seu era como fogo em brasas. Seus polegares estavam sob o tecido fino avançando em direção aos meus seios que estava com os mamilos eriçados diante ao desejo estrangeiro e prazeroso que o meu corpo adolescente estava sentindo.

Estava tão consumida pelo desejo, que ansiava de uma maneira doentia que ele cruzasse a barreira e agisse como um adolescente que ele é, e saciasse os meus e os seus desejos carnais.

Foi quando Edward explorava com seus lábios, dentes e presas o meu pescoço deixando-me arrepiada, fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido de desejo, como uma permissão para continuarmos aquilo que ele despertou-se de sua cobiça voluptuosa. Rapidamente tirou suas mãos de minha cintura e afastou seus lábios de minha pele.

Ambos estávamos completamente ofegantes e confusos com o que havia acontecido. Meu coração batia ruidosamente em meu peito, ecoando em meus ouvidos.

Que raios havia acontecido? Estávamos provocando um ao outro sexualmente e isso levou a um beijo que quase nos fez avançar para a segunda base? Isso era normal, certo? Afinal éramos namorados e principalmente adolescentes; adolescentes fazem isso o tempo todo, certo? Mas então por que Edward parecia arrependido? Será que ele não queria isso comigo? Será que ele não tinha instintos sexuais por mim?

Imediatamente senti meus olhos ficarem marejados e desesperados por estar nesse turbilhão de emoções adolescentes incompreensíveis. Será que estou de TPM? Ou seriam só os hormônios juvenis mesmo que deixam tudo maior do que deveria ser?

Acredito que Edward deve ter notado a minha hesitação, pois rapidamente voltou o seu rosto ao meu, segurando minhas mãos com as suas, levando-as aos seus lábios onde ele as beijou com devoção.

- Bella. – murmurou suavemente. – Deus, como eu posso dizer isso? – disse confuso com um suspiro pesado. – Eu... eu... quero você dessa forma, como eu quero. Só não acho que esse é o momento, sem contar que preferia fazer isso em um lugar mais íntimo e sem pressa, bem como sem a platéia do meu pai. – disse com um sorriso torto indicando com o pescoço a janela da sala onde Carlisle nos observava.

- Desculpa. – murmurei envergonhada.

- Desculpa por que Bella? Por ser sexy e tentar seduzir o seu namorado? Algo que ele como um bom adolescente quer? – perguntou retoricamente. Somente confirmei com a cabeça evitando encará-lo nos olhos. – Não há necessidade nenhuma de se desculpar por isto, eu quero isso também, mais do que eu posso exprimir a você sem soar como um pervertido, mas quero ir com calma, tudo no momento certo, ok? – disse afagando meu rosto e cabelos com suas mãos quentes e masculinas.

- Ok. Desculpe a minha insegurança. – sussurrei mais uma vez.

- Só se você parar de pedir desculpas. – pediu dando um ligeiro selinho em meus lábios. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça seu pedido. – Ok, vamos logo para o clube antes que Alice volte aqui para nos buscar. – comentou divertido, dando mais um beijo suave em meus lábios, antes de ajeitar-se no banco do motorista.

Em segundos estávamos seguindo para o clube da cidade onde Alice e Rosalie haviam alugado para realizar a festa de Halloween. Edward e eu seguíamos em silêncio ouvindo _Foo Fighters_. Por ser noite de dia das Bruxas vimos várias casas iluminadas, entregando _doces ou travessuras_ às crianças com as mais diversas fantasias, algumas em grupos acompanhadas provavelmente de suas babás e outras sozinhas acompanhadas de seus pais. Conforme chegávamos próximo ao clube, notei vários alunos da FHS fantasiados, conversando animados em grupos.

Edward estacionou o seu carro ao lado do de Rosalie, próximo a moto de Jasper, e quando estava pronta para deixar o carro ele segurou o meu braço evitando a minha saída. O encarei confusa. Queria Edward continuar o que havíamos começado em sua casa? Ou ele iria me proibir de sair do carro? O encarei cheia de expectativa para o que ele iria me dizer.

Foram cinco minutos completos antes que ele dissesse algo.

- Nós estamos bem, Bella? Eu não te ofendi nem nada, certo? – perguntou temeroso. – Eu sei que posso ter soado como um covarde ou maricas, ou um nobre respeitador. Mas, como eu disse, não quero fazer nada com você por fazer, eu quero que seja perfeito, você é _muito_ _importante_ para mim. – falou afagando meu rosto com sua mão.

- Tudo bem Edward. Acredito que devo estar de TPM e tudo nesta época vira algo tamanho gigante, o que não deveria. – respondi dando de ombros. Ele sorriu torto e não consegui evitar copiá-lo.

Suavemente ele tocou meus lábios com os seus, e lentamente começamos a nos beijar. O sentimento de plenitude, devoção, paixão, desejo e amor estavam ali, e tal constatação fez com que meu coração começasse a bater velozmente em meu peito. Quando nos separamos sorrindo um para o outro, Edward apoiou a sua testa contra a minha admirando meus olhos vermelhos com os seus vermelhos. Sua respiração quente assim como o seu perfume almiscarado e masculino penetrou em minhas narinas, inebriando o meu cérebro e meus sentidos.

Inconscientemente sorri, o que foi imitado por ele. E tão baixinho, como se estivesse mais longe não conseguiria ouvir, Edward pronunciou:

_- Eu te adoro_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Quem é a empata foda aqui? Quem? Quem? Dona Ana Carolina Venancio, não é? *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Eu sei que como de costume vocês devem estar me xingando, mas come on gente! Não seria assim uma rapidinha com Carlisle olhando a primeira vez dos dois. E quanto o 'eu te adoro', ele é o primeiro passo para o 'eu te amo', ainda acho cedo para algo tão marcante e profundo como um 'eu te amo', mas ele virá. Eu prometo._

_E o que vocês acharam das escolhas de fantasias da nossa turminha? Eu me debati muito sobre como eu iria vesti-los, até que tive uma epifania e optei pelo óbvio, seguro e tão clichê traje vampírico. Afinal, esses meus personagens são baseados em vampiros! Eles brilham, não têm presas e seus olhos não são vermelhos, mas ainda são vampiros. LOL_

_Ah... já estava me esquecendo. Querem ver as roupinhas das meninas? Aqui está: Rose: _files**(PONTO)**looklet**(PONTO)**com/looks/caaa980b-3914-40ce-b911-2f231cc76ca0**(PONTO)**jpg?1_ | Alice: _files**(PONTO)**looklet**(PONTO)**com/looks/b8931609-992d-437e-a3c6-c49895483475**(PONTO)**jpg?1_ | Bella: _files**(PONTO)**looklet**(PONTO)**com/looks/f385a4b7-9130-4189-a9e4-de2ff213a931**(PONTO)**jpg?1_ | espero que vocês curtam e tenha ideia de como elas estavam mais ou menos, ok?_

_Espero que vocês tenham adorado o capítulo, e quem espera a vingança da loira e da Mestre dos Magos contra o projeto de loira e suas súditas, não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo que vem no domingo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, indicarem. Vocês são maravilhosos! Esta fanfic não seria a mesma sem vocês! Quero ver vocês compartilhando as teorias, situações similares comigo, adoro ler tudo isso! _

_Boa semana a todos, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Deus, li o início do capítulo morrendo de rir da Bella falando das roupas dos anos 90. Eu usava grande parte daquilo. HUAHSUAHUS Figurino das Spice então? Emma Bunton? Eu queria ser a cópia dela, só faltava ser loira kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Hoje lembro e morro de rir do quanto fui ridícula HAHAHAHA. Ai, ai... nostalgia bateu aqui ... _

_Bem, uma coisa nesse capítulo tenho que concordar com a Prazeres. E se a Isabella quer um conselho, ela poderia muito bem tomar essa frase como mantra: "Vou deixar de ser dramática". Essa aí não tem jeito viu!_

_Ain, fiquei louca com o look dark da Alice. Lindo! E o da Bella então? Antes de ver o set das roupas, já estava super fazendo uma imagem mental do quão sexy era, além do cabelo perfeito e liso, e maquiagem marcante. E olha, acho muito digno a Bella começar a ousar vez em quando, porque se essa roupa despertou assim o lado safadesco do menino Edward que quase borrou as calças de tão excitado, não quero nem imaginar quando ele a ver sem elas haushuahsuhauhsuahushuah. "O que é esse homem mais velho, mais experiente, fazendo campanhas publicitárias sem camisa, às vezes só de cueca?" MEU DEUS! Essa última parte, fiquei com a imagem na minha cabeça. Só me veio o David Beckham! Sexyyyyyyyward! _

_Ai, o polegar do Edward por cima do seio dela. Lembro que era assim mesmo naquela época! Ainnnnnnnnn. Pode parecer algo tão inocente na visão atual, mas naquela época era uma GRANDE COISA! Era meio que dar um enorme avanço. Pelo menos fora assim comigo. E o Edward foi muito fofo dizendo todas aquelas coisas para ela, que a quer muito, mas não assim, nas pressas que ele quer que aconteça. Que deseja em um lugar íntimo e com calma. Antes de ficarem chateadas com o empata-foda da Carol (risos), lembrem-se da personalidade do Edward, e se querem saber AMEI que ele agiu desse jeito! haushuahushuahuashuas _

_Ai, ai ... essa cena só serviu para aguçar nossa curiosidade sobre o que está por vir por aí desses dois! Sei que muitos amassos rolarão até que eles dêem o último passo, que imagino que será lindo! Quero só ver quando chegar a fase do "eu te amo". Vai ser o dia que irei contrair uma diabete! _

_Bom... um bom restinho de domingo para vocês, e não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho de review ;)_

_Um super beijo!_

_Patti_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	20. Halloween

_Disclaimer: __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém todos esses adolescentes fofos de presas de porcelana e lentes de contato vermelhas, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_Como todos aqui passaram a semana? Espero que ela tenha sido maravilhosa. Eu sei que prometi postar esse capítulo ontem, domingo; juro que eu tentei, mas uma gripe daquelas de derrubar qualquer ser humano me pegou. Resumo da ópera: sábado e domingo atirada no sofá de casa curtindo frustradamente o Rock in Rio que eu tanto queria ir, tossindo como uma condenada, com uma dor no corpo filha da puta, febre e sem voz. Que fim de semana, hein? *KKKKKKKK* Mas antes que eu receba reviews, alertas, PMs, DMs, ameaças sobre o meu atraso, eis o capítulo, espero que vocês curtam e aguardem ansiosamente o próximo._

_Ah... semana passada eu recebi uma review peculiar, a pessoa que me escreveu disse que estava preocupada com o futuro da fic, já que o meu histórico como ficwriter depõe contra mim, por conta dos meus inúmeros dramas. Okay, assumo que AMO um drama mais do que deveria, __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ terá sim um drama, mas lá pelos últimos capítulos (antes da Bella voltar aos 30 anos) e afirmo outra vez ele será leve. Porém durante isso o drama mesmo só rolará na cabeça dela (o final desse capítulo é um exemplo), mas nada que vai deixar a todos sofrendo ok? Afirmo novamente que __**TD**__ é uma fic FREE DRAMA, FREE SOFRIMENTO, ok?_

_Bom... chega de enrolação... Alice e Rosalie estão animadas para aprontar para Tanya, o que elas farão hein? Eu conto nesse capítulo!_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, recomendam, indicam essa fanfic, eu tento fazer o meu melhor com ela. As perguntas de vocês, eu irei responder devagarzinho evitando assim que eu dê com a língua nos dentes e conte o enredo da história. Obrigada por tudo!_

_Agora fiquem com esse capítulo de Halloween! _

_Boa leitura. ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20 – Halloween**

.

As palavras de Edward ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça como se tivessem sido berradas em meio ao _Grand Canyon_. Meus pêlos estavam eriçados, minha pele formigava, meu coração batia ruidosamente e velozmente em meu peito. Meus olhos brilhavam em um misto de carinho e lágrimas de emoção. Um sorriso idiota tomava o meu rosto de uma maneira que nem mesmo se me obrigassem eu conseguiria tirá-lo dali; não que eu quisesse também.

Edward Cullen havia acabado de dizer que me adorava. Quer algo melhor do que isso? Não mesmo, nem nesta realidade ou em qualquer outra.

Tudo bem que a maioria das pessoas acha o _"eu te adoro"_ vazio, e uma desculpa esfarrapada para não se dizer logo de uma vez o famoso _"eu te amo"_. Mas eu sempre achei que antes do famoso e tão significativo _"eu te amo"_; o _"eu te adoro"_ é uma frase, uma declaração muito poderosa. Afinal, _adorar_ significa ter devoção, carinho, admiração, respeito, algo que se tem muito amor. Pode não ser o amor carnal e sentimental puro na essência do verbo _amar_, mas a admiração e carinho que a simples frase _"eu te adoro"_ passa, é tão poderosa quanto o _"eu te amo"_.

Ok. Esta sou eu mais uma vez divagando nas inconstâncias verbais da língua inglesa. Por que tenho que ser assim? Divagadora em todas as coisas?

"_Porque você tem problemas mentais!"_ – exclamou estridente e completamente divertida a Prazeres. – _"Por favor, Isabella. Pare de agir como uma adulta por uma noitezinha sequer, e seja uma adolescente, mas sem dramatizar. Aproveite seus amigos, esse namorado perfeito que você tem agora, tudo isso neste momento, porque depois pode ser tarde. High School, querida, não é algo que volta, entendido?"_ – exigiu a sargenta Prazeres.

_Consciência estúpida!_

Por mais que me doesse concordar com essa maldita, tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Ela estava certa. Eu estava ligada demais a minha vida adulta. Precisava agir mais como uma adolescente e aproveitar o momento. Eu já tenho ciência que tudo isso aqui não é real, então o que poderá acontecer de errado se eu aproveitar e fazer tudo totalmente diferente do que eu fiz quando eu realmente tive 17 anos? Não vai alterar nada, somente terei a recordação de um belíssimo sonho que fez com que os meus maiores desejos adolescentes tornassem realidade.

Era isso. Eu ia aproveitar esse sonho ou o que quer que isso tudo fosse, em seu máximo. Todas as aventuras que uma adolescente de 17 anos, com o seu primeiro namorado, antes de ir para a universidade e me tornar a Bella Swan que eu sou hoje aos 30 anos, pode e merece fazer.

Depois de todas essas resoluções que devem ter ocorrido em no máximo 2 minutos, encarei os olhos vermelhos brilhantes de Edward, que ainda mantinha a sua testa junto a minha com seus olhos grudados nos meus. Sua respiração calma e ritmada batia em meu rosto, seu hálito suave e mentolado penetrava por minhas narinas e boca, me passando uma sensação de tranqüilidade e plenitude única.

Sorri completamente afetada e apaixonada para ele, que retribuiu o gesto com sensualidade. Com nossas fontes ainda coladas e encarando um os olhos do outro, Edward acariciou ao longo de meus cabelos castanhos que estavam extremamente lisos. Fechei meus olhos, aproveitando a sensação enquanto o meu sorriso aumentava diante da intimidade natural e inocente do gesto.

- Eu também te adoro. – sussurrei quase que silenciosamente para ele, mas tenho certeza absoluta que ele ouviu, pois sua mão parou o afago em meus cabelos, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele afastou minimamente sua testa da minha. Foram menos de 5 segundos de confusão que passou por seu rosto, mas quando acredito que as minhas palavras fizeram sentido a ele, rapidamente colou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo suave e urgente ao mesmo tempo.

Nossos lábios diziam silenciosamente um contra o outro a nossa declaração; nossas línguas pareciam dispostas a concordarem com nossos lábios e palavras, assinando assim um acordo, um contrato, qualquer declaração confirmando aquele sentimento. Meus dedos tão habituados se enlaçaram novamente entre os fios acobreados de Edward, enquanto umas de suas mãos trançavam-se entre os cabelos de minha nuca e a outra apertava a minha cintura.

A cada acarinho de nossas línguas, a cada toque de nossos lábios, sentia meu coração batendo mais ruidosamente contra o meu peito, cada batida ecoava em meus ouvidos como um chamado, uma lembrança de que eu estava viva e que o garoto dos meus sonhos me _adorava_ e estava neste momento mostrando toda a sua devoção a mim com seus lábios, beijando-me.

Nos afastamos quando nossas respirações ficaram escassas, e quando ouvimos a voz de soprano desejando boa noite a todos de dentro do salão. Sorrimos cúmplices um para o outro, antes de nos afastarmos para ajeitar as nossas roupas. Edward inquiriu-me se seus lábios estavam manchados por causa do meu batom vermelho, e para a nossa surpresa eles não estavam. Alice realmente era uma maga da maquiagem em plenos anos 90, onde muitas tecnologias cosméticas não existiam ainda, evitando que meu batom vermelho manchasse o rosto do irmão, bem como o meu. Tenho que perguntá-la qual é o truque para isso, poderia ser útil no futuro.

Com Edward abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim e em seguida enlaçando nossos dedos, caminhamos para a entrada da festa de Halloween promovida por Alice e Rosalie. No meio caminho Edward cumprimentou algumas pessoas dos times da escola e outros alunos que sempre faziam questão de cumprimentá-lo, por ele ser tão popular. Como se isso os deixasse populares também. Quando finalmente chegamos à entrada do salão me surpreendi com a decoração.

Tudo bem, eu ainda não sei por que me surpreendo com o que Alice, Rosalie, Esme e Melanie, mãe de Rosalie, podem fazer com que até mesmo o mais simples dos jantares seja um banquete digno da realeza; contudo, o que elas haviam feito no Iate Clube de Forks surpreendia a qualquer um por sua beleza e assombro, por assim dizer.

Preto, roxo e laranja dominavam toda a decoração. Bexigas das três cores estavam espalhadas por todo o salão, assim como inúmeras lanternas esculpidas em abóboras, teias de aranha feitas com algodão também estavam espalhadas por todo o salão sempre acompanhadas por aranhas tipo viúvas-negras de plástico sobre elas. Ratos negros de borracha e morcegos completavam os detalhes, assim como lápides, caveiras e muito tecido negro. A iluminação ficava por conta daquelas pequeninas luzes pisca-pisca usada para decoração de casas no natal e lanternas descartáveis. Para completar, todas as bacias de ponche tinham a coloração vermelha intensa, lembrando sangue.

Minhas amigas e suas mães eram meticulosas em detalhes. Dos minúsculos aos gigantes, não podia se negar.

- Uau. Rose e Alice se superaram este ano. – admirou-se Edward me abraçando. – Me sinto em um filme de terror ou numa daquelas festas dos grandes estúdios de Hollywood. – comentou dando um suave beijo e uma leve mordida na curva do meu pescoço.

- Segundo as duas, elas queriam fazer uma festa de Halloween memorável antes de irem para a faculdade. – comentei dando de ombros.

- E parece que elas conseguiram. – refletiu. – Venha, vamos procurar os outros. – soltou seus braços que me abraçavam, mas rapidamente enlaçou os nossos dedos, me guiando por entre as mesas e pessoas fantasiadas em direção a uma bancada em que estavam Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela e Ben, estes últimos usando fantasias de piratas.

- Uau! – exclamou Angela ao ver Edward e eu nos aproximando de onde os outros estavam. – Se eu soubesse que seria toda essa produção de vocês eu teria concordado em vir de vampira também. – comentou, saindo do lado de Ben e vindo me cumprimentar com um abraço. – Você está... – começou, parando para procurar uma palavra.

- _Gostosa_. – responderam Edward e Rosalie em uníssono, rindo cúmplices quando notaram que haviam dito juntos.

- É... pode-se dizer que você está muito_ quente_. – concordou Angela corando suas bochechas.

- Obrigada Ang, mas isso aqui – indiquei a fantasia que usava. – É toda obra da Rose e da Alice.

Alice bufou indignada.

- Como se esse corpão fosse obra minha e da Rose. Se dê um pouco de crédito, Bella. Para de se menosprezar. Todos sabemos que você é linda e tem um corpo incrível, mas teima em se esconder atrás daquelas roupas _grunge_. A Era _Nirvana_ já acabou há tempos. – contrapôs ofendida a Mestre dos Magos.

- Não são _grunge_ Alice. – repliquei ligeiramente irritada por minhas amigas sempre estarem implicando com as roupas que usava. – Não gosto de vestir como uma colegial safada, ou uma _Spice Girl_. Gosto de usar tênis, jeans e camisetas de banda. Que mal há nisso? – inquiri chateada por Alice sempre trazer em discussão as novas roupas que usava. Já uso calças jeans justas, camisetas amarradas mostrando um filete da minha barriga, o que mais ela quer? Que eu me vista como ela ou Rose? Isso não faz o meu estilo.

- Não há mal nenhum Bella. – interveio Edward, notando que Alice e eu estávamos prestes a entrar em uma discussão infundada. – Eu adoro o jeito que você se veste, e Alice sabe que este é seu estilo. – ponderou lançando um olhar fulminante em direção a irmã. – Ela está estressada por causa dessa festa e também por causa da TPM. – divertiu-se o ruivo recebendo um tapa no braço de Alice.

- Cala a boca Edward. – brandiu a baixinha irritada, a beira das lágrimas.

É... Edward tinha razão. Alice estava naquela TPM que a deixa sentimental demais. Contudo, antes que o ruivo pudesse replicar a censura da irmã, Rosalie pediu a atenção de todos – ou no caso de nós meninas – para as _plastics_ que estavam entrando no salão.

Primeira coisa que pensei ao ver a fantasia das cinco? _Vulgar_.

Tanya como bem sabíamos estava de _Ariel_, uma saia verde longa e justíssima com o final com tecidos brilhantes que imitavam uma barbatana, a parte de cima de um biquíni roxo em formato de conchas. Seus cabelos estavam vermelhos vivos e vibrantes, entretanto tinha as minhas apostas que aquilo era trabalho de uma peruca. De um lado de sua cabeça uma enorme estrela do mar bege arrematava a fantasia de _Pequena Sereia_ da, como Alice diz, projeto de loira.

Leah também havia optado por uma das princesas da Disney. A sua fantasia, abusando de sua origem indígena, era de _Pocahontas._ Mas, de alguma forma a filha dos melhores amigos de meus pais havia conseguido deixar sua fantasia vulgar, e eu não sabia se atribuía tal fato ao comprimento ridículo ou ao decote que mal escondia seus mamilos.

Victoria, por sua vez, tinha feito alguma coisa com as suas madeixas ruivas e encaracoladas, pois elas estavam escuras, quase negras e lisas. Sua fantasia, assim como a de suas amigas foi também de uma das princesas da Disney, a _Esmeralda_ de _Corcunda de Notre Dame._ E como era de se esperar, até mesmo uma roupa de cigana ela havia conseguido deixar vulgar. A saia lilás era longa, mas havia fendas que iam até o topo, dando um vislumbre de sua calcinha. O lenço roxo de moedinhas douradas estava preso na cintura, mas era somente um detalhe, não escondendo a indecência da fantasia. O mesmo pode-se dizer do top branco de decote canoa com babados que deixava a sua barriga à mostra, sobre este um micro colete esmeralda, e um lenço cor de rosa nos seus cabelos. Estava fiel ao desenho, apesar da vulgaridade.

A outra princesa Disney estava vestida de _Alice_ _no país da putaria_, por assim dizer. Lauren estava tão vulgar que eu estava sinceramente achando que ela havia comprado aquela fantasia em um _sex shop_, senão por que razão seria uma micro saia azul clarinho, um tule por baixo dando volume e mostrando toda a calcinha fio dental que ela usava, acompanhada de um micro avental branco por cima, e um sutiã azul do mesmo tom da saia, com algo que simulava uma manga e diversos laços negros, acompanhadas de meias 7/8 brancas?

Será que ela não estava se sentindo ridícula? Ou então incomodada por estar tão exposta assim? Claro que não. Lauren Mallory havia se tornado uma atriz pornô aos 18 anos. Menos de um ano a partir da data dessa festa. Deveria estar praticando o futuro.

Em contrapartida, Jessica apesar da vulgaridade da roupa para uma garota acima do peso estava de dar dó. Como ela podia deixar Tanya humilhá-la de tal forma? Uma lástima que ainda não se fala sobre _bullying_ nas escolas em 1997. Assim como as suas falsas amigas, Jessica também estava usando a roupa de uma das princesas Disney. A escolha dela fora _Jasmine_ do _Aladin_. A calça transparente com as pernas com fendas era extremamente baixa, o que fazia com que um 'pneuzinho' da garota caísse sobre o cós de cetim verde água com detalhes dourados. O top assim como o das outras era um sutiã no mesmo tom da calça, verde água com aplicações de miçangas douradas e verdes. Nos cabelos uma faixa do mesmo tom com o mesmo bordado do top.

A fantasia era de muito bom gosto, muito bonita, mas não para uma garota gordinha como Jessica. Aí estava o motivo por Jessica Stanley ser tão magra, bulímica, anoréxica aos 30 anos, a ponto de viver internada em clínicas de reabilitação. Ah sim, ela havia se tornado uma modelo internacional, fez alguns trabalhos com Rose em sua curta carreira de _top model_.

Como eu sempre disse: o colegial molda nosso caráter de uma forma tão marcante que mesmo se não quisermos levamos todos nossos traumas, inseguranças, momentos de glória daquela época para o resto dos nossos dias. Precisamos ter foco e não deixar que a popularidade ou impopularidade, ou ainda o fato de ser facilmente influenciável, determine o dia de amanhã.

Vide as cinco _plastics_. A futilidade e crueldade da adolescência determinaram os seus caracteres na vida adulta.

Tanya havia se tornado uma dona de casa fútil com 4 filhos para criar, um marido bêbado que paga garotos de programa para buscar prazer homossexual, enquanto a esposa vive através de adolescentes da FHS sua época dourada do colegial, até mesmo tendo um _affair_ com um _quarterback_ do atual time da FHS, que claramente está com ela só por causa do sexo fácil com uma mulher mais velha, podendo se gabar diante dos outros garotos do time.

Leah, por sua vez, havia se tornado uma assistente social que constantemente vive sendo ameaçada por gangues que ela tenta aconselhar. Vivendo um casamento feliz na medida do possível, desde que seu marido Jacob não fique bêbado e desconte o fato do seu time de _football_ perder para o _NY Giants_ de Edward.

Victoria, talvez fora a que mais se deu bem e não sofreu tanto as conseqüências das maldades do _high school_, tornando-se deputada federal respeitada e vivendo em Washington, DC com James como o seu assessor político e eventual amante. Lauren havia tornado-se uma atriz pornô famosa, conhecida principalmente por cenas _hardcore_. E Jessica uma modelo internacional com problemas com alimentação, álcool e drogas que vive constantemente na reabilitação, no melhor estilo _Kate Moss_ de ser.

Deus que me abençoou por eu ter sido sempre invisível no _high school_, podendo me tornar um pouco saidinha na faculdade, mas conseguindo me recuperar a tempo e me tornar uma excelente jornalista.

Quando as _plastics_ passaram por nós, notei por minha visão periférica Alice e Rosalie compartilharem um sorriso cúmplice. Eu sabia que as duas haviam armado uma vingança para Tanya, mas o que era ninguém fazia ideia. Nem mesmo eu, melhor amiga e normalmente confidente das duas fazia ideia do que elas estavam aprontando para a líder das _plastics_, mas algo me dizia que seria algo _memorável_.

A festa passou-se tranquilamente. Edward não tirava suas mãos de mim, seja me abraçando, enlaçando os nossos dedos, ou compartilhando beijos inocentes e urgentes alternadamente. Sim, Edward Cullen era o namorado perfeito e nada podia se discutir. Em alguns pontos ele havia conseguido me arrastar para a pista de dança e dançamos algumas baladinhas pop que estavam no auge na década de 90, mas nunca estes momentos duraram mais do que cinco minutos ou uma faixa, pois voltávamos à mesa que compartilhávamos com nossos amigos para beliscar alguma coisa ou beber algo.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Alice cheia de expectativa a todos na mesa.

- Por que você quer saber? Tem alguma coisa para fazer, algum lugar para ir? – replicou Edward à irmã, evidenciando a provocação em seu tom.

- Eu tenho algo para fazer. Algo que você e todos irão adorar, não é mesmo Rose? – perguntou sugestivamente à loira que sorriu cúmplice a pequena morena.

- Um verdadeiro show de vilanias. – concordou Rosalie entre gargalhadas.

- Vocês estão me deixando curiosa. – falei olhando para o rosto das minhas amigas em busca de algum sinal do que elas iriam fazer.

- Em breve você saberá Bella. – proferiu Alice sorrindo malignamente. – Então, alguém irá me dizer a hora? – pediu pela segunda vez.

- Faltam dez minutos para a meia noite. – respondeu Jasper com um imenso sorriso à baixinha.

- Obrigada Jazz... – disse tímida e sensualmente. – Está quase na hora, vamos Rose? – chamou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e arrumando a sua roupa.

- Aonde vocês vão? O que irão fazer? – perguntou Emmett abraçando Rosalie de uma maneira que fez com que ela sentasse em seu colo, não a permitindo sair. Meu irmão conseguia ser um crianção birrento.

- Algo tão inesquecível para a nossa querida Tanya Denali quanto o dia do closet na casa do Mike Newton. – falou saudosista a loira que deu um beijo urgente em Emmett.

- Deixá-la nua novamente? – perguntou entre risadas Emmett, provavelmente lembrando-se do dia.

- Algo melhor. – disseram em uníssono Rosalie e Alice, saindo com os braços dados, rindo animadas e cochichando de onde estávamos em direção ao pequeno palco do salão. Todos ficamos observando as duas em silêncio e ceticamente.

- Só eu, ou vocês estão também curiosos para o que estas duas vão fazer? – perguntou Edward para nós, com o olhar absorto em sua irmã e amiga que caminhavam a passos rápidos para o palco.

- Algo me diz que esta festa entrará para a história dessa cidade. – comentou Jasper com o olhar grudado onde Alice estava com Rosalie, prestes a subir no palco.

- O que estas duas fazem que não entre para a história? – repliquei gargalhando, o que foi acompanhado de todos.

Quando _MMMBop_ dos _Hanson_ terminou, o DJ abaixou o som deixando quase nulo enquanto Alice e Rosalie subiram no palco com toda a sua glória vampiresca com o microfone em mãos olhando para todos no salão e para lugar algum.

Por que raios eu estava me sentindo animada com o que elas estavam pensando em fazer mesmo sem saber?

- E aí galera! – exclamou Alice animada demais para o meu gosto. – Como vocês estão passando? Curtindo essa nossa festinha de Halloween? – perguntou a todos que agora davam atenção a ela e a Rosalie que concordaram enfaticamente com a sua pergunta.

- Esta é só uma prévia do bota-fora que estamos planejando para maio, quando as aulas acabarem! – afirmou Rosalie, atraindo uma nova algazarra da multidão fantasiada e animada.

- _Solta o som!_ – uma voz grave exclamou em meio à multidão.

- Wow... calma aí pessoal, nós já vamos deixá-los se divertir. – contrapôs Rosalie. – Seremos rápidas aqui. – informou encarando Alice que sorria amplamente para ela.

- Isso aí galera. Como todos sabem, durante toda a festa está rolando uma votação para a escolha da melhor fantasia. – lembrou Alice sorrindo torto e maliciosamente a todos.

Por que eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe? De que haveria uma eleição para a melhor fantasia? Ah sim... porque as duas não haviam me dito nada. Uma palavrinha sequer sobre o que elas estavam planejando. Será que isso tinha haver com a vingança contra Tanya? Algo me dizia que sim.

- Vocês sabiam disso? – perguntou Edward tirando-me da minha reflexão interna.

- Alistair que comentou quando chegamos. Disse que uma comissão estava votando nas melhores fantasias. – respondeu Angela dando de ombros.

- Elas estavam animadas sobre isso há dias. Alice ligava de 10 em 10 minutos em casa, sempre querendo falar com Rose. – expôs Jasper desconfiado. – Sempre em segredo. – completou dando de ombros. Arregalei meus olhos surpresa. Definitivamente eu não sabia daquilo.

- Você sabia disso Bella? – Edward me questionou com um sorriso torto.

- Não! Definitivamente não. Estou tão surpresa quanto vocês. – respondi com os olhos grudados em minhas melhores amigas.

- Isso vai ser divertido. – refletiu Emmett sorrindo, sentando-se mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira.

Foi impossível não concordar com o meu irmão. Isso seria divertido. E preparando-se para o que as duas haviam aprontado, nós seis ficamos em silêncio esperando o anuncio das duas melhores fantasias da noite.

- A nossa comissão votante andou disfarçadamente entre vocês tomando notas sobre as fantasias, e em um consenso chegaram ao vencedor dessa noite. – explicou Rosalie com um sorriso prepotente em seu rosto.

- Alistair, querido, por favor, nos traga o envelope. – pediu Alice maliciosamente ao garoto que estava fantasiado de _gangster_.

Apesar de Alistair estar vestido elegantemente, seus traços marcantes de _geek_ ainda estavam ali. Seus cabelos compridos e oleosos, penteados para trás seguros com gel, seus óculos aro de tartaruga negros. Mas apesar da sempre tão insegura figura do rapaz que ainda estava preso no armário de sua sexualidade, eu podia vê-lo compartilhando um sorriso cúmplice com as minhas amigas, como se os três estivessem armando algo.

- Obrigadinha querido. – agradeceu Alice dando um beijo estalado no rosto do garoto. – Está elegante esta noite Ali. – elogiou a baixinha.

- Muitíssimo elegante. Será que podemos leiloá-lo? – concordou Rosalie divertida.

- Hoje eu deixarei passar meninas – respondeu Alistair enquanto as suas bochechas tingiam-se de vermelho. -, vocês também estão... divinas! – exclamou afetadamente.

- Mas não tanto quanto a nossa campeã. – replicou Alice sorrindo inocentemente.

- Ah sim, mas ela está _excepcional_! – exclamou o garoto com uma voz com leve toque de falsete.

- Vamos andar logo com isso porque o pessoal quer curtir a festa. Não é mesmo galera? – perguntou Rosalie a todos que gritaram em concordância.

- Ok, ok, ok... você quer fazer o anúncio ou faremos as duas juntas? – perguntou Alice à loira.

- _Juntas_. – respondeu com empolgação Rosalie.

- Tudo bem – concordou Alice sorrindo tão largamente quanto Rosalie. – E o prêmio de melhor fantasia da noite vai para...

- Oh meu Deus! É a minha candidata Alie! – exclamou a loira escultural com animação demais para o meu gosto.

- A minha também Rose! – concordou Alice animada. – Dizemos no 3? – perguntou a outra que confirmou com a cabeça. – A melhor fantasia desta festa de Halloween vai para... – começou fazendo um suave suspense enquanto seus dedos cheios de anéis faziam a conta.

- _Tanya Denali_! – exclamaram em uníssono.

O salão, que estava tão barulhento segundos atrás, caiu em um silêncio absoluto. Todos olhavam estupefatos para Rosalie, Alice e Alistair que sorriam animados e expectantes, e em seguida para Tanya, que estava no meio do salão completamente atordoada.

Não podia culpá-la por estar atordoada, eu estava atordoada. Todos na escola sabiam da inimizade das duas para a loira morango. Como podia então as duas de repente estarem votando em Tanya para a melhor fantasia do Halloween, e principalmente estarem animadas demais com essa vitória? Óbvio que tinha caroço nesse angu.

Edward me encarou de canto de olho, provavelmente desconfiado que eu sabia de alguma coisa. Tratei rapidamente de negar com a cabeça, mas vi que ele não acreditou muito – por mais que continuava com o seu sorriso torto no rosto.

- Eu juro, eu não sabia nada disso. – defendi-me não só ao meu namorado, mas também a todos que estavam na mesa.

- Não estou desconfiado de você Bella, acredito que você não tenha nada com isso. Mas isto tudo está me parecendo muito pessoal. – falou dando de ombros. – Alice e Rose BFF de Tanya? Isso só pode ser armação. – comentou dando de ombros.

- Você ainda duvida disso? – replicou Emmett. – Rosalie está com um olhar tão maligno que está me deixando com um tesão do caralho! – exclamou sem pudores.

- Ew! Muita informação! – exclamei enojada para o meu irmão que deu de ombros ignorando o meu apelo.

- Olha lá como fala da minha prima, Swan! – alertou Jasper cheio de ciúmes.

- Foi mal, Jazz. Mas convenhamos, Rose sabe ser gostosa pra caralho. – contrapôs meu irmão, fazendo com que todos rissem do seu comentário.

- É eu sei o que você quer dizer. – murmurou Jasper com seus olhos abarrotados de luxúria em direção a Alice. – Porra Edward! Por que você está me socando? – perguntou o loiro massageando o lugar onde o ruivo o havia acertado.

- Cuidado com as palavras Whitlock – alertou olhando intensamente para o amigo. -, ela _ainda_ é a minha irmã e eu posso acabar com essa sua graça em um piscar de olhos. – relembrou com um leve tom de ciúmes.

- O mesmo vale para você e minha irmã, Cullen. – replicou Emmett que olhava mortiferamente para o meu namorado.

Rolei meus olhos.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – perguntei retoricamente já que os três fingiram que a discussão não havia ocorrido, voltando seus olhares para o palco que Tanya subia lentamente para agradecer ao misterioso prêmio que ela havia ganhado.

Assim que a loira morango, que usava a peruca vermelha cereja no tom exato da Ariel, ficou ao lado das minhas amigas e Alistair, os três a cumprimentaram com demasiada animação, dando abraços e beijos em seu rosto, a parabenizando pela fantasia. Logo indicaram o espaço a frente livre para que ela agradecesse o fato de ser escolhida. Contudo, foi neste momento que aconteceram 3 coisas ao mesmo tempo e com demasiada rapidez.

Rosalie e Alice se afastaram o máximo que podiam de Tanya, enquanto Alistair com uma agilidade atípica arrancou a peruca vermelha da cabeça da loira morango, e no segundo seguinte um balde de tinta roxa caia sobre os cabelos loiros avermelhados e o corpo seminu de Tanya Denali que gritava horrorizada.

Todo o salão explodia em risadas e gargalhadas. Ninguém era muito fã de Tanya na escola que sempre parecia mais do que disposta a humilhar quem se colocasse em seu caminho. E o fato de vê-la daquela forma, completamente humilhada e tingida de roxo, para a maioria era o melhor momento de todo o _High School_.

Alice, Rosalie e Alistair gargalhavam na parte de trás de onde Tanya estava completamente roxa. Vi que as súditas dela apesar de tentarem disfarçar também riam exageradamente, mas nada se comparava com a risada estrondosa de Emmett ao meu lado, acompanhada pela de Jasper, Edward, Angela e Ben. Acho que eu era a única pessoa chocada e sem reação em todo o salão.

- Acho que você deixou de ser a _Pequena Sereia_ e passou a ser a _Úrsula_, Tanya. – comentou, divertido e completamente debochado Alistair à ex-Ariel.

- Isso que dá fazer planos maléficos no banheiro da escola sem antes averiguar se tem alguém dentro. – replicou Alice em pleno júbilo. – Você _nunca_ conseguirá o que quer, porque você é uma fraca! – exclamou arrogantemente.

- A única vilã nesta escola é você, Tanya! – completou Rosalie. – E sinceramente, roxo definitivamente é a sua cor. – comentou divertida, gargalhando sem nenhum pudor.

- Vocês irão me pagar! – exclamou Tanya para os três apontando o seu dedo cheio de tinta roxa para os três. – Todos vocês, inclusive aquela songa monga da amiguinha de vocês. Eu sei que fizeram isso por causa dela, mas – ela rangeu seus dentes – vocês irão se arrepender amargamente disso aqui, ou não me chamo Tanya Denali! – proferiu saindo a passadas largas do palco evitando olhar para qualquer pessoa, e quando falavam com ela exclamava algum impropério.

- Isso ainda vai render muita confusão. – ouvi Angela murmurar na mesa.

- Se vai, e sinto que ela vai descontar a raiva em cima de mim, o elo fraco. – respondi sombriamente.

- Ela não vai conseguir. Somos mais fortes do que ela. – respondeu Edward abraçando-me e dando um beijo estalado de conforto no rosto.

Por mais reconfortante que as palavras de Edward fossem, eu sabia que elas não eram verdadeiras. Eu havia prometido a mim mesma deixar que o meu lado adolescente assumisse o controle, mas a realidade, aquela que me perseguiu dos meus 17 aos meus 30 anos, voltava a gritar em minha mente: Edward iria namorar Tanya, os dois seriam rei e rainha do baile no final de ano, e esse namorico que estávamos tendo seria um enorme erro na vida do formidável jogador de _football_, o sucesso da NFL, o _quarterback_ mais promissor e genial da liga, como os jornalistas de esporte diziam.

Eu sabia que Tanya iria se vingar, mas ninguém sairia ferida a não ser eu. Eu sempre saio ferida no final. Mas afinal, o que aconteceu no meu _senior year_ para que eu tivesse essa sensação de falha, de humilhação, desgosto me dominando? O que havia acontecido que eu não me recordo, só lembro de que foi um ano _infernal_?

_Merda!_ Odiava essa minha memória falha.

O que iria acontecer daquele dia em diante era um mistério sem precedentes para mim, mas eu sabia com toda a certeza que Tanya não deixaria barato o fato de estar completamente roxa.

A única solução era esperar o inevitável. Sua vingança.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Wow... Alice, Rosalie e Alistair dumal! Deram um banho de tinta roxa na Tanya! Mas convenhamos, foi ÓTIMO ler, não foi? Bem típico aqueles filmes adolescentes famosos de Hollywood! *cheia de clichês essa fic* LOL Como eu havia dito Bella sempre faz mais drama do que a situação pede, e essas resoluções finais dela sobre a vingança de Tanya é uma dessas. Mas até que ponto tem fundamento essas inseguranças? Será que tudo isso é um exagero dela, ou tem algo haver com o desfecho da história, o fato dela ter 17 anos novamente?_

_Muitas perguntas... muitas... só que elas irão ser respondidas com o tempo. Próximo capítulo, já adianto que veremos Bella e Edward saindo pela primeira vez sozinhos, sem a presença de ninguém. Aonde eles irão? Para um show... mas vamos deixar isso para o próximo capítulo! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Espero que o capítulo tenha atendido a expectativa de vocês, infelizmente escrever gripada não permite que eu use 100% da minha capacidade de imaginação ou criação, mas eu realmente espero que vocês tenham curtido. Qualquer coisa me perdoe, e culpem o meu estado debilitado de doente._

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, e espero ver a opinião de vocês nas reviews ou nas indicações. Qualquer pergunta ou dúvida fiquem a vontade de perguntar, tentarei responder o mais breve possível, e ah... não fiquem achando que Rosalie irá azedar o romance Beward, aquele olhar de pesar que a Bella citou capítulo passado é só o resultado de tudo o que aconteceu, acredite sem interferência de nenhuma das meninas ou desse grupinho fofo... talvez das plastics... mas essa é uma história para uma outra hora._

_Nós vemos no próximo domingo, sem falta. Tenham uma excelente semana._

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Fico toda animada quando abro meu e-mail e vejo capítulo novo de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ para betar. Amo muito isso aqui 3_

_Oh lá o Edward soltando as asinhas, chamando a Bella de 'gostosa' hmmmmmmm... levanta uma mão quem lembrou na hora do Edward de 31 anos haushuahushauhsuhas. Sabe, sempre me disseram para abrir um olho para aqueles que parecem tímidos. No final, de tímidos eles não têm nada... escrevam aí. São em situações como essas que anseio ver esses dois em momentos mais assanhadinhos. Pensou quando chegar no estágio em que o Edward vai estar colocando a mãozinha por debaixo da saia de cheerleader da Bella? Ok, parei!_

_Ainda to rindo da discussão do Jasper e Emmett por causa de Rosalie, do Jasper e Edward por causa de Alice, e Emmett e Edward por causa da Bella. HAUSHUAHUSHAUH. Rapazes maduros! _

_Olha, é claro que achei super digno o castigo que Alice, Rose e Alistair prepararam para a vadia da Tanya, que, diga-se de passagem e sarcasticamente terá um futuro merecedor dela mesma. Mas não vou negar que senti uma pontinha de apreensão pela Bella. Ela não vai deixar barato, e deixou bem claro quando saiu do palco. _

_Bom, e enquanto os capítulos esclarecedores não vêm, que tal deixarem a opinião de vocês quanto a este? Hein, hein?_

_Agradeço mais uma vez pela Carol._

_Tenham uma ótima semana._

_Patti xx _

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	21. Só nós dois

_Disclaimer: __**TWILIGHT**__não me pertence, muito menos a música__**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém Tanya tomando um banho de tinta roxa, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**__Olá amores..._

_Como todos passaram a semana? Curtindo Rock in Rio em casa como essa autora ainda gripada que vos fala? Oh sim, eu ainda estou sofrendo com a mesma gripe da semana passada, acreditem se quiser. _

_Eu ri demais com as reviews de vocês, apesar da diminuída que deu. Achava que só eu, Alice e Rosalie fossemos vingativas, mas vocês... Deus... vocês são cruéis demais com a Tanya! *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Sem contar que todo mundo tá com a pulga atrás da orelha com as reflexões da Bella. Como já disse um milhão de vezes: Edward não voltou aos 17 anos como a Bella, e ela não mudará em nada o futuro em que vive, ou que acontece/aconteceu com seus amigos, só com ela será alterado, então parem de ficar achando isso gente, é sério não é esse o mistério, é algo mais óbvio. LOL_

_Sobre esse capítulo... acho que muita gente vai odiá-lo em sua metade, mas irão amar o final pedindo uma intimidade, que já aviso: __não virá no próximo capítulo__, vai demorar um pouquinho ainda galera. Paciência, essa não é uma fic de lemons e sim do crescimento pessoal de uma adolescente e de uma mulher de 30 anos que ainda sofre com o que não lhe aconteceu quando tinha 17 anos. Tenham consciência disso._

_Como eu já havia adiantado capítulo passado, neste capítulo eles foram ao show de uma das bandas que eu, Carol, adoooro, e que por uma acaso uma música desta banda, que eu cito neste capítulo que dá nome ao outtake que será escrito na visão do Edward para o aniversário de 30 anos da Bella. Será que vocês conseguiram adivinhar que canção é? Será que vocês tão começando a compreender o mistério da história? Quero ver vocês me contando nas reviews._

_Antes de deixá-los com o capítulo vou fazer uma breve propaganda para uma short-fic que eu comecei a postar hoje chamada __**RUMOR HAS IT**__, bem ela é completamente diferente de __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, primeiro capítulo (que é esse on) tem uma enorme lemonada, então depois que terminarem aqui corram para lá, basta ir ao meu perfil e localizar a história._

_Bem, vou ficando por aqui, porque vocês querem ler o capítulo. Obrigada por estarem sempre comigo, me incentivando a continuar esta fic. Vocês são incríveis!_

_Agora... Boa leitura. ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21 – Só nós dois**

.

Os dias seguintes ao Halloween passaram-se tranqüilos, ou tranqüilos na medida do possível. Uma semana depois da festa promovida por minhas melhores amigas e do banho de tinta roxa que Tanya havia tomado, ela ainda carregava não só em sua pele branca, como também em seus cabelos avermelhados vestígios da vergonha que passara. O seu olhar assassino em direção a Rose, Alice e consequentemente a mim, era de fazer qualquer pessoa temer. Eu temia. Alice e Rose não, para o meu desespero.

Até mesmo Edward com toda a sua calma e galanteios característicos tentou me convencer de que eu estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água, e que Tanya e as _plastics_ não iriam fazer nada contra nós, ou contra mim. Por mais que eu gostaria de acreditar em suas palavras, eu simplesmente não conseguia. O peso da verdade, da realidade da qual a minha mente de 30 anos vive, sabe que de nada adiantaria no futuro aquelas palavras tranqüilizadoras.

E não me venha com essa história de pensamento positivo, de que se eu estou vivendo isso novamente com toda a certeza irei mudar o futuro; esta sentença é tão ridícula quanto achar que em 2010 estamos andando em carros voadores como os _Jetsons_ faziam no desenho. Veja que estamos tão longe de ter carros voadores nos anos 2000, quanto para descobrirmos a cura da AIDS. Para se ver: pensamento positivo na minha situação, só traz falsa sensação de segurança.

Nem mesmo o fato de saber que Emmett e Edward haviam voltado às boas, depois que o baque do nosso namoro finalmente começou a fazer sentido para meu irmão, melhorou meu ânimo. Alice e Rose, perceptivas e conhecedoras de mim, notaram que eu estava preocupada com alguma coisa, mas se elas sabiam o que era nunca falaram, apesar de exigirem que eu me doasse mais durante os treinos das _cheerios_. Edward era outro que fazia malabarismos para tentar me animar, ficando o máximo de tempo que podia ao meu lado, mesmo com seus horários apertados com os treinos do _football_ que exigiam dele cada vez mais.

Fora na noite de quinta-feira que as coisas ficaram um pouco diferentes por assim dizer. Edward, como sempre, foi em casa depois do seu treino para jantar comigo e com os meus pais. Entretanto, quando o meu pai chegou da delegacia por volta das sete da noite o ruivo pediu gentilmente para lhe falar em particular. Dizer que fiquei curiosa é um eufemismo idiota, eu estava ensandecida para saber o que meu namorado gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com o meu pai, o Chefe de Polícia, e quando os dois se acomodaram na mesa para o jantar, alguns minutos depois, compartilhando risadas e comentários aleatórios sobre esportes, fiquei meio aliviada, meio intrigada.

_O que será que Edward queria falar com meu pai? Por que não podia falar na minha frente?_

"_Alerta paranóia, Swan!"_ – ecoou a voz da Prazeres distante em minha mente, trazendo-me a realidade. Oh sim, apesar de odiar na maioria das vezes essa minha consciência, eu a ouvia como um guia, uma irmã mais velha, porque querendo ou não a ordinária sempre tinha razão em suas palavras grossas e que tinham o efeito de me fazer perceber que esse sonho era algo meu, fruto da minha imaginação, e como ele nunca iria mudar nada no futuro eu deveria aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Tentei questionar Edward sobre o que ele conversou com Charlie, mas tão bem quanto Alice, o ruivo conseguia fazer com que eu esquecesse minhas perguntas com uma facilidade inexplicável, dando beijos suaves ou me mostrando alguma banda nova que ele havia descoberto recentemente. Escusa-se dizer que ele sempre era muito eficiente na tarefa de me distrair e depois eu sequer lembrava o que havia lhe questionado.

E nem mesmo quando o acompanhei até a varanda de casa, aproveitando para beijá-lo com mais animação, o incentivando a se render a mim, contando-me o que conversou com meu pai, conseguiu esquivar-se respondendo que em breve eu saberia.

Já disse que odeio surpresas? Pois é... eu as odeio.

Sexta-feira passou em um piscar de olhos. Os _spartans_ fizeram um jogo memorável contra os _Sharks_ de Seattle, se consolidando na primeira posição do campeonato estadual, e Edward obviamente como artilheiro do mesmo. Alguns olheiros das grandes universidades do país, que vieram acompanhar o jogo e especular quais atletas que gostariam de levar as suas instituições, mostraram demasiado interesse em Edward, afirmando que ele já estava com uma bolsa de estudos para qualquer faculdade que ele quisesse 100% garantida.

Como se o futuro dele fosse uma dúvida? Jogando em plena forma como ele estava em nosso _senior year,_ não me admira que ele tenha conseguido ingressar na NFL antes de encerrar o seu contrato com o time da universidade durante as _playoffs_ do seu penúltimo ano, e com apenas 31 anos, ele já era o atleta mais valioso de todo o país.

O futuro de Edward era cristalino e vitorioso. Ele iria ganhar a vida sendo um jogador profissional de _football_ e isso era inevitável, tanto quanto o sucesso que ele faria não só por sua genialidade nos gramados, quanto a sua beleza sobrenatural estampando anúncios publicitários em todas as revistas, _outdoors_, jornais, canais de televisão...

Oh sim, vislumbrar Edward fazendo campanha para a _Adidas_ sem camisa, completamente suado no intervalo do noticiário da noite, deixava qualquer mulher animada para ouvir as notícias não tão boas que viria a seguir.

Pra quê ficar sonhando, deslumbrando, suspirando por _David Beckham_ quando se tem _Edward Cullen_ muito mais bonito, deslumbrante, e principalmente solteiro no mesmo comercial para se admirar?

"_Aí está algo que concordamos, Isabella" _– concordou sonhadora a Prazeres. – _"Ainda não superei o último comercial da _Adidas_ com ele no chuveiro ou o da _Armani Underwear_. Deus! Que homem!"_ – suspirou afetadamente. Não pude deixar de concordar com ela. Edward era uma bela vista, ainda mais molhado ou só de cueca boxer.

Ok, Bella. Chega. Você é uma garota de 17 anos, e é impróprio ficar tendo estes pensamentos pelo... hum... seu _namorado_ aos 31 anos? Caramba, isso soa tão sujo, vulgar, quando pensado sem meias palavras.

De qualquer forma, no sábado fui cedo para a casa dos Cullen. Alice insistiu dizendo que precisava passar um tempo comigo. Tempo de menina, como ela havia chamado; Edward como um bom irmão e namorado aceitou ceder-me a irmã, enquanto ele resolveria umas coisas com Jasper na parte da manhã e início da tarde. Novamente me senti curiosa para saber que coisas seriam essas, mas tanto ele quanto Alice, disseram que não era nada importante. Como se eu já não tivesse notado que eles estão me escondendo alguma coisa?

"_Alerta paranóia, criatura!"_ – exclamou a Prazeres.

Claro, se eu pudesse cometer um homicídio a primeira a dizer adeus a esse mundo seria essa minha consciência. Puta que pariu que pessoa mais inconveniente, impertinente e irritante! Deus como pode?

"_Só não sou mais irritante, impertinente e inconveniente do que você, Swan."_ – desdenhou cheia de sarcasmo. – _"Oh, espera! Nós somos a mesma pessoa sua idiota!"_ – comentou entre gargalhadas.

Como eu disse, ela consegue ser _insuportável_.

Minha manhã com Alice passou divertida. Ela ficou pelo menos umas duas horas falando de como o seu relacionamento com Jasper estava às margens de se tornar oficial. Surpreendi-me quando ela disse com veemência que eles não haviam compartilhado um beijo sequer, mas como ela gostava de frisar, _ainda_, afirmando que os dois estavam muito próximos de se tornar um casal.

Por mais que eu saiba que os dois, ao contrário de Emmett e Rosalie que nunca se separaram desde que começaram a namorar no _senior year_, a certeza com que Alice falava do seu futuro com Jasper era de arrepiar, mesmo que no futuro eles ficassem separados por anos por conta das escolhas profissionais que fizeram, contudo era como se ela com apenas 17 anos soubesse que ele foi destinado para ela, e que o futuro dos estavam traçados e nada poderia mudar o destino. Sua alma gêmea.

Eu invejava minhas melhores amigas, que com 17 anos já haviam encontrado as pessoas a quem foram destinadas; enquanto eu, veja a ironia, com 30 anos, estou tão longe de sequer ter um amigo mais especial, do qual eu posso usar e abusar dos benefícios dessa amizade pra lá de colorida.

Esme, que havia preparado um almoço simples, contudo delicioso, nos acompanhou no almoço – já que Carlisle estava no hospital e Edward na casa dos Hale. Apesar de ser a minha sogra, Esme não me deixava constrangida quando Alice começava a falar de Jasper para nós duas, me obrigando sempre a falar alguma coisa sobre Edward. Nestas situações ela sempre emendava com alguma história sobre a sua adolescência ou como ela e Carlisle se comportavam no início de seu namoro, causando o constrangimento de Alice que sempre protestava brandindo: _'informação demais, mãe!'_.

Após estarmos completamente satisfeitas com o almoço, retornamos para o quarto de Alice, acomodando-nos confortavelmente em sua cama enquanto líamos em meio a risadas escandalosas um artigo da _Cosmopolitan _que se intitulava: _'50 maneiras de levar o seu homem a loucura na cama'_. Não que eu fosse pudica, mas algumas das dicas dadas pela revista eram coisas que prostitutas ou atrizes pornô faziam.

Estava tão entretida nas gargalhadas que eu e Alice compartilhávamos que assustei-me quando o despertador escandaloso e chamativo da minha amiga tocou estridentemente.

- Está na hora! – exclamou a _Mestre dos Magos_, saindo da cama em um pulo e batendo suas mãos juntas olhando com aquela cara de 'hoje você será a minha boneca' em minha direção.

- Oh... não, não, não, Alice. – comecei a protestar antes de sequer ouvir o que ela tinha a me dizer. Ela rolou seus olhos verdes em indignação, ignorando completamente meus protestos.

- Vai tomar banho Bella. Eu vou te arrumar para o seu encontro com o Edward hoje à noite. – disse sem rodeios.

Encarei seu rosto de fada desconfiada. Edward e eu iríamos sair e eu não sabia disso ainda?

- _Encontro_? – perguntei incerta e desconfiada. Ela sorriu torto, muito similar ao seu irmão mais velho.

- Isso! – exclamou animada. – Mas prometi a Edward não contar a você aonde ele irá te levar. – completou, respondendo a pergunta que eu sequer havia feito, mas que estava prestes a fazer. – O que eu só posso dizer é que vocês irão a este encontro sozinhos e sem horário para voltar. – instigou lançando uma piscadela em minha direção.

- _Sozinhos_? – repeti desconfiada. Ela sorriu amplamente, lançando uma toalha felpuda rosa em meu rosto.

- Sim, agora banho! – exclamou cheia de autoridade.

Evitando contestá-la segui para o banheiro do seu quarto. Não me surpreendi ao sair do banho e encontrar sobre a sua cama a roupa que deveria usar; uma mistura de peças minha, dela e uma jaqueta que eu desconhecia. Olhei intrigada para Alice que limpava uma escova de cabelo para escovar os meus.

- _Tênis_? Você irá deixar que eu vá de tênis? – perguntei atordoada, arqueando as minhas sobrancelhas, tamanha era a minha surpresa.

Ela deu de ombros com um sorriso enviesado.

- Aonde vocês irão é recomendável ir de tênis. – explicou misteriosamente com um sorriso torto.

- Qual é Alice, me conta que lugar é esse? – implorei tentando fazer o bico que ela sempre fazia quando queria algo, contudo falhando miseravelmente em convencê-la.

- Bella, eu não posso! – disse fingindo aflição. – Prometi a Edward. – desculpou-se com seus grandes olhos verdes marejados. – Agora venha aqui, vamos fazer uma escova neste seu cabelo. – demandou, indicando a cadeira rosa para que eu me sentasse. Soltando um suspiro abafado e me abraçando mais no roupão branco dela, me sentei onde ela havia pedido.

Com agilidade e uma perícia inquestionável, a minha melhor amiga alisou meus cabelos com perfeição, deixando que em suas pontas largos cachos se formassem. Quando terminou pediu para que eu vestisse a roupa que ela havia escolhido enquanto buscava um lanche para nós.

A roupa que Alice havia escolhido para mim era bem a minha cara, contudo o estilo peruesco dela estava presente, mesmo que discretamente para os seus padrões. Uma calça jeans azul tradicional, um suéter preto de manga longa, meu all star preto surrado, um lenço branco com estampa de caveiras, uma jaqueta de um material brilhoso e uma boina preta. O detalhe da boina eu achei exagero, por isso deixei para inquiri-la se deveria usar, ainda mais que os meus cabelos estavam tão lindos da escova que ela havia feito.

Quando retornou, a baixinha ficou animada ao me ver com a roupa que havia escolhido, rindo e falando algumas aleatoriedades enquanto saboreávamos o lanche. Em seguida me maquiou, deixando meus olhos bem destacados. Às quinze para as cinco da tarde eu estava pronta, e com Alice colocando a boina em meus cabelos sobre a afirmativa que iria esfriar a noite. Descemos para a sala de estar da casa dos Cullen em que Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados apenas curtindo a presença um do outro.

- Está tudo bem Bella? – perguntou Carlisle quando me acomodei no sofá ao lado de Alice, me encarando com olhos examinadores.

- Uhum... – murmurei incerta. – Só queria saber o que está acontecendo. – comentei dando de ombros e olhando com o canto do meu olho para Alice que admirava suas unhas verdes por conta do jogo de ontem.

- Fique tranqüila, Bella. Não tem nada com que se preocupar. Na realidade acho que você irá adorar o que vai acontecer. – tranqüilizou Esme, trocando um olhar orgulhoso e apaixonado com Carlisle. – Edward é parecido demais com o pai dele. – completou. Carlisle que mantinha seus dedos enlaçados aos da esposa levou-os a sua boca, depositando suaves beijos nos nós dos dedos de Esme com uma devoção de causar inveja em qualquer pessoa.

- Bella é dramática. – replicou Alice sorrindo para os pais. – Dá pra acreditar que ela morre de medo de surpresas? – divertiu-se.

Bufei irritada.

- Não tenho medo, só não gosto. – repliquei entre os dentes, fazendo com que os três Cullen rissem.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – a voz profunda de Edward que descia as escadas questionou. – E por que não vejo a minha namorada rindo? Vocês tão tirando sarro dela? – emendou divertido, acompanhando seus pais e sua irmã com a sua risada musical.

Com minhas bochechas rubras de vergonha por ser o centro das atenções, voltei o meu olhar ao meu namorado que como sempre estava lindo. Calça jeans escura, jaqueta de couro preta, uma camiseta preta com a estampa do _smile_ de olhos em cruz do _Nirvana_, nos pés os seus tradicionais _Adidas Hemp_ verdes. Seus cabelos bronzes estavam na corriqueira desordem natural, seus olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam e um sorriso torto estampava a sua face.

- Desculpe por isso Bella, mas você sabe como são os três. – replicou Edward para sua família, dando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. Meu rosto que já estava vermelho ficou mais rubro se possível.

- Não foi nada. – murmurei dando de ombros.

- Ela só está curiosa para saber aonde vocês irão, filho. Conte logo para ela. – balbuciou Esme, dando uma piscadela para mim.

- Logo ela saberá. – replicou misteriosamente Edward dando uma piscadela para mim e Alice. – De qualquer maneira devemos ir Bella, é um longo caminho. – completou enlaçando meus dedos e me ajudando a levantar do sofá, me abraçando possessivamente quando eu finalmente estava de pé.

- Ok, vão lá crianças. – falou o patriarca da família Cullen, levantando-se do sofá. – Aproveitem o... _encontro_. – completou tão misteriosamente como todos os membros da sua família, dando uma piscadela cúmplice ao seu filho mais velho.

- Dirija com cuidado Edward, e não se esqueça: qualquer coisa ligue. Tudo bem? – recomendou Esme maternalmente.

- Pode deixar, mãe. Está tudo certo, não vai dar nada errado. – tranqüilizou o ruivo. – Vamos Bella? – perguntou apertando mais os seus braços em torno de mim, sorrindo sonoramente em meu ouvido. – Você está linda. – sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse. Encolhi meus ombros em constrangimento.

- Ok, vamos. – murmurei incerta, mordiscando o meu lábio inferior e compartilhando um olhar de desespero e dúvida com Alice, que sorria animada.

- Aproveita Bella. – falou ao me abraçar inesperadamente. – Você irá gostar muito. Eu sei que vai. – completou misteriosamente.

- Hum... obrigada Alie. – respondi incerta.

Era muito ruim você ir a um lugar em que todos parecem saber onde é menos você. Com as últimas despedidas a Esme, Carlisle e Alice, Edward começou a me rebocar para a garagem onde seu Volvo prateado estava, contudo a voz cheia de autoridade de Carlisle fez com que parássemos.

- Não esqueça o que você prometeu ao Chefe Swan, Edward. Eu não irei assumir suas responsabilidades caso você faça alguma coisa errada. Estarei de olho. – alertou paternalmente o médico, abandonando o seu olhar amigável e alegre de segundos atrás e encarando os olhos do filho com determinação.

- Pode deixar pai. Não farei nada que eu possa me arrepender ou que possa me causar problemas. – concordou o ruivo. Com um sorriso satisfeito do médico seguimos para o carro de Edward, e logo que estávamos acomodados, guiou com destreza o automóvel pelas rodovias do Estado de Washington.

Tentei inquirir Edward sobre onde iríamos, que tipo de encontro teríamos, ou o que ele havia prometido ao meu pai para conseguir com que saíssemos sozinhos, sem a companhia de qualquer um dos nossos amigos. Entretanto, o _quarterback_ fora sempre muito esquivo limitando-se a sorrir torto enquanto o som clássico e marcante de _Johnny Cash _preenchia o carro. Logo descobri que o nosso destino não era _Port Angeles_ como imaginava anteriormente, mas sim _Seattle_.

- _Seattle_? – perguntei confusa quando o vi pegando a rodovia que levava a principal cidade do nosso estado.

- Sim. A surpresa acontece lá. – respondeu sorrindo torto, dando de ombros.

- Uau. Meu pai deixou você me levar a Seattle, que querendo ou não são 3 horas de distância de Forks? – questionei confusa. – O que você fez para ele aceitar isso? O subornou? – pedi divertida.

- Algo assim. – murmurou dando de ombros e sorrindo torto.

Com o nome do nosso destino sendo finalmente conhecido por mim, a ansiedade e o temor da surpresa que assolavam sobre mim diminuiu. Contudo, a insistente questão do que íamos fazer na cidade onde o maior fenômeno do rock da década de 90 surgiu, o _Nirvana,_ ainda era um mistério. Edward recusava a responder as minhas perguntas ou dizer algo a mais do que eu já sabia.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, quando entramos na cidade depois das oito da noite, comecei a notar que o ruivo ao meu lado estava ficando nervoso e ansioso. Ele apertava com força sua mão em torno do volante deixando os nós de seus dedos brancos, e quando não estava fazendo isso os batia contra o painel do carro com impaciência.

- Algum problema Edward? – perguntei incerta ao vê-lo errar duas vezes o ritmo da batida de _Sabotage_ do _Beastie Boys_.

- Não. – respondeu rapidamente parando os movimentos dos seus dedos. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas o inquirindo com um olhar, porque o estado de nervosismo que ele estava era claro que algo havia acontecido. – Ok, eu... caramba Bella, estou com medo de você não gostar da surpresa. – confessou parando o seu carro em um grandioso estacionamento parcialmente lotado.

Olhei do meu namorado para o estacionamento e para as pessoas que caminhavam por ele.

- Onde nós estamos? – questionei lentamente, mordida de curiosidade.

- Na arena _DV8_. – respondeu rapidamente me encarando hesitante.

- E... hum... o que estamos fazendo aqui? – repliquei com um sorriso nervoso; ainda confusa.

- Bom... – murmurou timidamente, tirando um envelope branco do bolso interno de sua jaqueta e passando para mim. Rapidamente abri e vi dois bilhetes para um show. – Aquele dia quando estávamos assistindo MTV você disse que sempre quis ver um show do _Foo Fighters_ e aí coincidiu deles estarem aqui... achei legal te trazer. Fiz mal? – disse rapidamente, completando com uma pergunta incerta e me encarando meio apavorado.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward! – exclamei ao vê-lo hesitante. – Eu _amei_ isso! – gritei praticamente pulando para os seus braços o abraçando com força e dando vários beijos em seu rosto antes de finalmente engajarmos em um beijo sôfrego e urgente.

Nos separamos quando o ar ficou escasso, com Edward sorrindo torto e alegre para mim, feliz por eu ter adorado a surpresa que havia feito. Como estava quase na hora do show começar saímos do carro e fomos para o local onde ocorreria o mesmo, assumir nossos lugares.

O show do _Foo Fighters_ obviamente foi incrível. _Dave Grohl_ tem uma presença de palco inestimável e inexplicável, e interpretando os maiores sucessos dos álbuns _'The Colour and the Shape'_ e do primeiro da banda, este foi incrível. Animando a galera, relembrando do seu melhor amigo _Kurt Cobain_ e da banda que o despontaram para todo o mundo: _Nirvana_, fazendo o _cover_ de uma das músicas mais conhecidas da banda: _'Smells Like Teen Spirit'_.

Edward e eu cantávamos animados todas as músicas, ou pelo menos eu cantava todas as que eu sabia. No momento em que a adrenalina do show diminuiu um pouco e os rock mais pesados deram lugares aos mais calmos, começando aquelas baladinhas relativamente românticas, o ruivo me abraçou e começou as cantá-la em meu ouvido.

Cada frase que ele sussurrava de _'See You'_, _'Up in Arms'_, _'February Stars'_, meu coração palpitava de uma maneira acalentadora. Era como se ele tivesse ali dedicando aquelas letras a nós, ao nosso futuro, independente do que aconteceria nele. Um sorriso pateta tomava o meu rosto, eu estava me sentindo plena, feliz, como nunca havia me sentido em toda a minha adolescência. Contudo, quando _Dave Grohl_, _Taylor Hawkins_, _Pat Smear_ e _Nate Mendel_ começaram a tocar os primeiros acordes de _'Everlong'_ uma sensação diferente de todas que já senti me consumiu.

Mesmo com meus 30 anos, e mais de uma década depois que foi lançada _'Everlong',_ toda vez que ouvia a canção uma sensação inexplicável me dominava. Ela me trazia uma calma, uma sensação de que tudo ficaria bem e que um dia eu encontraria alguém que valeria a pena esperar _'por toda uma eternidade'_, como diz a primeira estrofe da música. E por mais que eu soubesse, tivesse conhecimento que Edward _nunca_ a cantou para mim, a forma que ele cantava agora em meu ouvido era como se eu já tivesse vivido aquilo por mais surreal que possa parecer essa ideia.

- _'Se tudo pudesse ser tão real para sempre'_. – ele tornou a cantar a segunda estrofe do refrão, quando a banda encerrou a canção, em seguida me puxando para um beijo urgente.

Seu corpo esguio e ligeiramente musculoso por causa do _football_ me segurava com força contra ele, me abraçando enquanto uma de suas mãos grandes e quentes se enlaçava entre meus cabelos da nuca, fazendo um carinho suave. O outro braço que me abraçava, apertava-me contra ele, possivelmente para nos aproximar mais. Minhas mãos trançavam-se entre seus cabelos bronzes os deixando mais desorganizados do que naturalmente já eram.

Nossos lábios, apesar de estarem ávidos um pelo outro se entendiam perfeitamente em uma dança própria deles, indo do violento ao suave na mesma velocidade que ia do superficial ou profundo. A minha língua acariciava a dele em uma massagem sensual no espaço de nossas bocas. Algumas vezes, para aumentar a intensidade do beijo que partilhávamos, Edward ou eu mordiscava o lábio inferior do outro e o sugava em seguida.

Poderíamos estar em um lugar público, repleto de pessoas a nossa volta, com uma banda fantástica dando um show incrível no palco, mas era como se estivéssemos sozinhos. Em uma bolha nossa: completamente impenetrável. Quando nos separamos depois do beijo incrível que compartilhamos, sorrimos cúmplices um para o outro, seguido por Edward me abraçando possessivamente para ouvir as três últimas músicas do show. Ao fim deste, mesmo com a saída um pouco tumultuada fizemos com rapidez, entrando no Volvo dele para nos aquecer. O ar gelado de novembro já mostrava as caras do que poderíamos esperar da próxima estação.

Para a minha surpresa, depois que saímos da arena _DV8_ Edward não conduziu o seu carro para a interestadual, mas sim para o centro da cidade, parando em frente a um hotel luxuoso. Olhei confusa para ele. O que faríamos ali?

- Vamos passar a noite aqui. – respondeu com um fio de voz, fazendo com que suas bochechas se tingissem de vermelho.

- _Vamos_? – me surpreendi, sentindo o meu coração batendo mais rápido e em expectativa. As palmas de minhas mãos começaram a suar e o meu corpo a tremer. De repente comecei a me sentir muito nervosa com o que tudo aquilo significava.

- Hum... – começou incerto o ruivo. – vamos. Mas se você não quiser tenho certeza que podemos encontrar uma _Starbucks_ e ficar tomando café até que a neblina na estrada tenha diminuído e possamos seguir para Forks. – completou rapidamente. Eu podia sentir a hesitação e o nervoso nas palavras dele.

- Ei, Edward, calma. – pedi com um sorriso, correndo a minha mão trêmula e gelada por seu rosto que estava minimamente atordoado com a minha reação. – Eu só me surpreendi. Acho uma boa ideia dormirmos um pouco antes de voltar para Forks. Querendo ou não já está tarde e estamos a três horas de distância de casa. – comentei dando de ombros, sentindo as minhas bochechas e orelhas ficando quentes.

Ele sorriu torto, dando um suave beijo em meus lábios antes de sair do carro e vir ao meu lado abrir a porta para que eu o deixasse. Com nossos dedos enlaçados seguimos pela recepção do hotel, sendo recebidos por um recepcionista simpático que cumprimentou Edward efusivamente, comentando que Carlisle havia ligado reservando um quarto para nós e acertando todos os detalhes de pagamento e que qualquer coisa que precisássemos da cozinha os empregados estariam a nossa completa disposição a qualquer hora.

Novamente fui pega completamente desprevenida ao ver que Edward tinha trazido uma mochila para nós dois, com pijama e uma troca de roupa. Posteriormente ele disse que fora Alice que insistiu para que ele trouxesse.

Anotação mental: não me esquecer de agradecer àquela força sobrenatural da natureza que é a minha melhor amiga desde sempre por isso. Ela era incrível. Era como se soubesse que eu precisava urgentemente de um banho depois do show.

Antes de seguirmos para o quarto, paramos no restaurante para fazer um lanche que haviam preparado para nós. Eu fui a primeira a tomar um banho quando chegamos ao quarto em que passaríamos a noite, que previsivelmente era um quarto com duas camas de solteiro. Aquecida e vestindo o meu pijama de inverno que sempre usava quando dormia na casa de Alice, me acomodei confortavelmente sob os edredons da cama em que ocuparia aquela noite quando Edward entrou no banheiro para tomar o seu banho.

Foi inevitável que a minha mente perversa e tomada pelos meus hormônios adolescentes consideraria o fato de que atrás da porta de madeira branca elegante, Edward estava completamente nu. Uma pressão estrangeira para mim começou a se intensificar em meu estômago e uma pulsação acelerada ficou incomoda no ponto entre as minhas pernas. Por mais que eu quisesse tirar esses pensamentos impróprios sobre o meu namorado nu de minha mente eu não conseguia. E como sempre a Prazeres não ajudava nem um pouco, instigando a minha imaginação a criar uma visão de Edward como veio ao mundo e me possuindo intimamente.

Evidente que quando ele deixou o banheiro eu estava completamente vermelha com as imagens visuais que meu cérebro fazia de seu corpo nu. Ele me questionou com o seu sorriso torto o que eu estava pensando, mas nem morta eu contaria a ele o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça, apesar de achar que ele sabia muitíssimo bem o que era. Com ele deitado confortavelmente em sua cama, ficamos um longo tempo conversando sobre o show, relembrando os momentos mais incríveis de _Dave Grohl_ no palco.

Em algum ponto a inconsciência começou a nos dominar. Senti o meu corpo fraco, cansado, adormecido, enquanto a voz de Edward estava embromada e somente conseguia distinguir palavras monossilábicas em suas frases. Contudo, uma sensação estranha não deixava que o meu corpo se relaxasse por completo.

- Edward? – chamei alto para acordá-lo de seu sono.

- Bella? – rapidamente me respondeu. Vi seus olhos verdes abrindo-se para me encarar conforme me sentava na cama que ocupava.

- Hum... será que eu posso me deitar com você? Não estou conseguindo dormir. – pedi, explicando os meus motivos corando intensamente ao dizer isto.

- Claro. – respondeu com um fio de voz, mas notando que possivelmente não o ouvi repetiu com mais amplitude. – Claro, venha. – convidou abrindo um espaço ao seu lado na cama para que eu pudesse me deitar, levantando os edredons para que pudesse me juntar a ele debaixo das cobertas.

Seu corpo estava quente. Seus braços que estavam desnudos por conta da camiseta que usava para dormir me abraçaram fortemente. Magicamente o meu corpo pequeno e feminino ondulou-se ao lado do seu, me acomodando junto a ele, próximo a ele, encostando a minha cabeça sobre o seu ombro, sentindo o seu calor e presença, enquanto ouvia o seu coração palpitar alto e cadenciadamente.

Ao seu lado, rapidamente o meu corpo começou a relaxar, meus olhos a pesarem e a inconsciência me dominar. Senti Edward me apertando mais em seus braços, sussurrando algo que não consegui compreender por causa do meu estado adormecido. Acredito que em algum ponto eu devo ter murmurado um agradecimento a ele, mas não podia responder com toda a certeza, pois a inconsciência do sono me levou para a terra dos sonhos, relembrando neste que eu estava dormindo nos braços do garoto que sempre fora o meu sonho de consumo.

O homem dos meus sonhos.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Morre com a fofurice dos dois! Qual é gente? Vai dizer que vocês não ficam todas 'awn', 'own' com os dois? Eu não me agüento com eles. Gostaram do show que eles foram? Já descobriram a musica que dá nome ao outtake do Edward? Ah... tá bem fácil gente!_

_Eu sei que muitos me mandaram reviews exigindo que os dois deixe as coisas mais quentes, mas GALERA, helloooooooou... eles tão juntos a um mês, um pouco cedo ainda para intimidade, não é? Não esqueça que eles são adolescentes ainda! ;D_

_Não sei se o capítulo ficou tão bom assim, mas a ideia do que eu queria, dos dois sozinhos, longe de Forks, acho que consegui. Ain nem tenho muito o que dizer hoje aqui..._

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, e espero ver a opinião de vocês nas reviews ou nas indicações. Qualquer pergunta ou dúvida fiquem a vontade de perguntar, tentarei responder o mais breve possível. Obrigada por sempre estarem aqui, me dando força por tudo! Patti, thanks por tudo mais uma vez, você é incrível, baby! ;D_

_Nós vemos no próximo domingo, sem falta. Tenham uma excelente semana._

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Sim, simmmm. Muitos 'awn' e 'own'. Awwwwwwwwwwww_

_Meu Deus, vou virar diabética e isso é tudo culpa da Carol! Baby, ler essas fofurices a essa hora da noite em pleno domingo não é saudável. Não para mim que vou dormir já, já sem ter um Edward não cama ao lado para que eu possa perguntar se posso me juntar a ele porque não estou conseguindo dormir! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Morreram de fofurice? Espero sinceramente que não e que ainda estejam vivas para deixar um monte de reviews sobre as impressões deste capítulo que só me fizeram me apaixonar ainda mais por esses dois. Já estou louca aqui pensando na manhã seguinte!_

_Será mesmo que a Tanya conseguirá estragar um dia essa bolha? Mimimimmi_

_Tenham uma ótima semana!_

_Patti xx_

.

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	22. Thanksgiving

_Disclaimer:__**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, muito menos a música __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, porém Edward e Bella no show do Foo Fighters, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores..._

_Tudo bem com vocês? Tiveram uma semana excelente? Eu espero que sim, porque essa autora que vos fala tá cansada demais, como também frustrada. Relembrar o meu 3º ano do Ensino Médio por causa do vestibular, 8 anos depois de concluí-lo não está fácil. Amaldiçoado quem foi que inventou biologia, química, física e matemática, e as colocou em meu caminho. Vou estudar Filosofia nada disso vai ser útil a minha vida. *desabafo off*_

_Ain as reviews de vocês foram as mais fofa do mundo! Todo mundo se derretendo com a surpresa que o Edward fez pra Bella. Vou dizer esse menino é o sonho de consumo de 11 em cada 10 mulheres *KKKKKKKK* o meu inclusive. _

_Okay, ficou bem óbvio durante o último capítulo que o outtake do Edward se chamará 'Everlong' e se alguém já deu uma espiadinha na letra deve ter capturado alguma coisa. Nossa! Falando sobre isso, lembrei que tenho duas coisas para dizer sobre isso, vamos lá: _

_1º) me questionaram o que seria esse outtake do Edward; bom quando a Bella voltar aos seus 30 anos (SIM, ela vai voltar), muitas coisas serão explicadas, e para dar uma pitadinha mais de curiosidade eu decidi escrever um capítulo sobre o Edward de 31 anos indo ao aniversário da Bella no pub em que ele age cretinamente com ela, lá no primeiro capítulo, lembram? Mostrando as duas motivações para aquele comportamento diferente de como ele age aqui, no seu eu adolescente. Bom, é isso que eu posso adiantar por esse assunto._

_2º) Parabéns! Tem muitas pessoas que depois da enxurrada de dicas do capítulo passado já começaram a adivinhar mais ou menos o que aconteceu, contudo tem uma pessoa que para a minha surpresa adivinhou TUDO. Sério, fiquei chocada com isso. Parabéns por ser tão observadora. Claro que não irei dizer o nome, nem o que a pessoa disse, mas saiba que você acertou em cheio!_

_Sobre o capítulo: O início desse capítulo para aqueles desesperados que querem uma intimidade entre esses dois, vão se animar, mas antes que fiquem muitos animados por enquanto esse relacionamento deles não passará disso. E pra quem achou muita inocência dos pais deles aceitarem eles irem sozinhos a Seattle, entenda que Edward foi muito bem criado pelos seus pais, e que Carlisle foi bastante efusivo a respeito da viagem, assim como Charlie que afirmou que se desconfiassem de alguma coisa iriam averiguar se a Bella ainda continua virgem. E caso vocês não tenham percebido, todos no hotel estavam de olho nos dois. A primeira vez deles vai acontecer do jeito que eu quero, no momento mais que adequado. Fiquem tranqüilos._

_Vou pedir para vocês mais uma vez conferirem a minha short-fic __**RUMOR HAS IT**__ que tá, modéstia a parte, uma delicia de ler, o clima lá é bem leve e engraçado. Vale à pena. ;D_

_Obrigada a todas as reviews, comentários, recomendações, indicações, as manifestações no twitter, Deus... vocês são incríveis! Obrigada por isso tudo. Chega de enrolar, vocês querem ler o capítulo..._

_Boa leitura. ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2****2 – Thanksgiving**

.

Não querendo soar clichê ou muito menininha, mas a sensação de dormir com os braços de Edward em torno de mim, me aquecendo, me abraçando, me confortando e principalmente me protegendo é algo inexplicável. Porém, tal sensação só não era maior do que acordar e ver seus olhos verdes brilhantes e seu sorriso incerto direcionados a mim. Era como se, assim como eu me sentia, ele se sentia tão feliz quanto, por somente eu estar em seus braços.

- Oi. – murmurei ligeiramente envergonhada, mas sem desvincular meus olhos dos seus. Um sorriso tímido brotou nos cantos da minha boca.

- Oi. – repetiu, me apertando mais em seu abraço, fazendo com que seu calor me aquecesse não só por fora como também por dentro, enquanto depositava um beijo inocente e singelo sobre meus cabelos.

Ficamos longos momentos assim, apenas abraçados. Meu rosto em seu peitoral, ouvindo as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração e os movimentos preguiçosos que a sua respiração fazia em seu peito. Suas mãos eram delicadas sobre os meus cabelos, acariciando cada onda castanha escura que se estendiam por eles. Estávamos completamente em paz. Eu sentia meus olhos pesando, me carregando mais uma vez para o torpor dos sonhos.

Suas mãos quentes agora não estavam mais em meu cabelo, mas sim fazendo círculos preguiçosos em minha cintura. Me aproximei mais dele – se é possível – sentindo o seu perfume, seu calor, seu corpo contra ao meu, livre de pensamentos, de dilemas, de medos, somente aproveitando a calmaria de estar com Edward. Todavia, seus lábios voluptuosos e ansiosos tinham outra ideia, pois os sentia dando leves beijos em minha face, ou apenas roçando contra a minha pele, contra meus lábios.

Um sorriso amplo surgiu em meu rosto, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Quando senti pela segunda vez seus lábios contra os meus, desta vez, contudo, sua língua fazia um contato quase que imperceptível com a pele seca de minha boca. Ele também sorriu a me ver sorrir com a sua investida, e sem mais delongas aprofundamos o contato em um beijo calmo, mas não menos sôfrego. Não importava se havíamos acabado de acordar e estivéssemos com um hálito horrendo, eu não podia me preocupar menos com isso. O fato de beijar Edward desta maneira ao acordar era o suficiente, e parecia que para ele também bastava.

Por mais que não fosse a nossa intenção, o beijo, eventualmente, tornou-se mais intenso, mais luxurioso, mais urgente. Meu corpo já não estava ao lado de Edward, mas sim sobre ele. Suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo sem nenhuma hesitação, eu podia sentir o calor delas sobre o tecido fino do meu pijama, ou quando ele tocava a parte das minhas costas que estava desnuda, porque a camiseta que eu usava havia subido, contudo não me preocupava com isto.

Minhas mãos, em contrapartida, trançavam-se entre seus cabelos acobreados, massageando o seu couro cabeludo ou então puxando os fios em um gesto tão instintivo que nem sabia o porquê fazia. Nossas bocas ainda eram o mesmíssimo encaixe de sempre, nossos lábios correspondia o outro na mesma intensidade, nossas línguas eram tranqüilas na tarefa de se acariciarem, e nossos dentes nas eventuais aparições eram ridiculamente suaves, dando mordidas quase que imperceptíveis.

Um calor veemente começou a me tomar, e acredito que a ele também. O edredom branco que havia nos aquecido durante toda a noite, logo foi descartado, caindo inutilmente ao lado da cama. Nossos beijos continuavam intensos, nossas mãos continuavam ávidas pelo contato. Eu tentava cada vez mais colar os nossos corpos. Por mais que estivesse sobre Edward, a proximidade parecia não ser suficiente. Inesperadamente ele inverteu as nossas posições, ficando sobre mim, mantendo a sofreguidão, urgência, necessidade de nossos beijos, assim como a ânsia de nossos corpos ficarem colados, unidos, fundidos.

Não deveria ter sido uma surpresa para mim, mas foi, em determinado momento, diante do intenso beijo que partilhávamos, _algo _inesperado começou a cutucar meu estômago, e completamente na inocência, minha mão foi até o lugar para retirar o que me incomodava. Contudo, para o meu choque e a completa vergonha do meu namorado, quando eu toquei o que me cutucava incomodamente descobri ser... _oh meu Deus_!

Tão rápido como afastei minhas mãos _daquilo_, vi Edward afastando-se de mim, levantando-se da cama completamente esbaforido e com as bochechas vermelhíssimas totalmente envergonhadas por uma reação, acredito eu, natural do seu corpo. Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados em terror, e o travesseiro que ele havia levado consigo quando saiu da cama, tentava cobrir a causa do nosso desconforto.

Eu sentia as minhas bochechas quentes e provavelmente rubras, meu olhar tentava focar só no rosto de Edward, mas o pânico de suas feições me deixava ainda mais desconfortável com o que havia acontecido. Ficamos por longos minutos nos encarando, com olhares que transmitiam o nosso constrangimento sobre o que havia acontecido. Nossas respirações estavam completamente arfantes e irregulares.

- Desculpa por isso Bella. – recitou ainda envergonhado minutos depois. – É que... eu não tenho controle sobre _isso_? – explicou soando mais como uma pergunta do que uma desculpa. – É eu vou... hum... er... – balbuciou, segurando o travesseiro na frente de seu corpo, apontando desconfortavelmente ao banheiro.

- O-ok. – concordei com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas do que elas já se encontravam. Com um sorriso tímido, ele correu para o banheiro fechando a porta assim que passou por ela.

Um suspiro que nem sabia que estava segurando escapou por meus lábios. Deus... Edward ficou... _excitado_ enquanto me beijava? Que realidade absurda é essa que uma coisa destas acontece? E por que raios eu me sentia desconfortável com tudo isso? Tudo bem, o meu corpo poderia ser de uma adolescente de 17 anos, mas a minha mente não. A minha cabeça era de uma mulher de 30 anos, que há muito tempo não se sentia intimidada porque um cara ficou... hum... _animado_ quando estava comigo. Mas então, por que agora eu me sentia desta maneira?

Tecnicamente eu já havia perdido a minha virgindade em algum momento que eu não me recordava ao certo, como também tivera alguns parceiros sexuais nos últimos anos, mas por que de repente me sentia completamente embaraçada e atordoada com o que havia acontecido? Minha cabeça gritou para mim o motivo, ecoando a sua voz continuadamente.

_Edward_.

O fato de ser Edward quem havia ficado naquele estado é que deixava tudo irreal. Afinal, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Edward Cullen, o cara com quem eu havia sonhado acordada, dormindo e até mesmo quando não queria pelos últimos 16 anos. Deus! 16 anos. Desde os meus 14 anos eu já nutria essa paixão platônica por ele.

Uau. Esse meu sonho se mostrava a cada dia mais audacioso.

Evitando, sei lá por que, pensar no que havia acontecido, saí da cama que agora poderia ser chamada de _'local do crime'_ e fui até onde estava a minha bolsa, trocando rapidamente a minha roupa por uma calça jeans, uma camiseta de manga comprida branca e um casaco – desconhecido por mim – listrado em azul e branco. Calcei meus all stars pretos e guardei a roupa que havia usado no show na noite anterior, assim como meu pijama, na pequena mochila.

Passei uma escova pelos meus cabelos, os amarrando em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e com a minha necessaire em mãos sentei na cama que supostamente deveria ter dormido e aguardei Edward sair do banheiro para que eu pudesse fazer a minha higiene pessoal. Felizmente ele não demorou a sair do banho, com cabelos molhados e vestindo o seu pijama, uma vez que ele fora tão rápido para o banheiro que nem tivera tempo de levar uma troca de roupa. Dei um sorriso apologético para ele, que foi retribuído e corri para o banheiro fechando a porta, dando privacidade não só para mim, como também para que ele se trocasse.

Demorei mais do que o necessário no banheiro, dando tempo o suficiente para que Edward se trocasse. Ainda um pouco constrangidos pelos recentes acontecimentos, descemos ao salão do hotel para comermos nosso desjejum. Felizmente, com comida em nossos estômagos, o desconforto pelo que tinha acontecido mais cedo parecia ter se esvaído, e rindo e falando coisas aleatórias como muitas vezes fazíamos, pegamos as nossas coisas e logo estávamos em seu Volvo retornando a Forks.

Edward deixou-me em casa logo depois das duas da tarde, me dando um beijo que nem de longe chegava próximo ao que havíamos excedido na parte da manhã, afirmando que nos veríamos amanhã, quando ele fosse me buscar para ir à escola. Para a minha imensa surpresa, o domingo passou num piscar de olhos, e inesperadamente eu já estava acordando na manhã seguinte para ir à escola.

Os dias seguintes passaram rápidos e tranqüilos, algo que me perturbava, apesar de tudo. O feriado de Ação de Graças se aproximava velozmente, e em uma não tão surpresa conversa, soube que este ano minha família se uniria aos Hale, e juntos passaríamos o feriado na casa dos Cullen. Claro que a ironia da coincidência não passava despercebida já que um Swan namorava uma Hale, um Hale namorava uma Cullen, e um Cullen namorava uma Swan. Se tivéssemos combinado tal circunstância, tal fato nunca se realizaria.

Oh, claro. Alice e Jasper haviam assumido o esperado namoro que persistiria até quando ficassem adultos, tendo uma breve pausa ocasionada pelo destino quando os dois seguiram caminhos separados, Jasper indo ao Afeganistão depois ao Iraque com o exército americano, e Alice indo a Paris estudar em uma renomada escola de moda. No futuro de 2010 eles haviam encontrado-se a pouco mais de 3 anos, e desde o reencontro nunca mais se separaram, por mais que no tempo em que estiveram separados eles mantivessem contato por cartas e emails.

De qualquer maneira, uma semana antes do _Thanksgiving_, Jasper fez oficialmente o pedido, e evidentemente, sem nenhuma surpresa – pelo menos para mim -, Carlisle e Edward não deixaram o caminho fácil para o loiro. Depois que os três conversaram sozinhos no escritório de Carlisle enquanto eu e Esme tentávamos acalmar uma nervosa Alice, só provou que os dois homens da família Cullen eram mais ciumentos do que meu pai e Emmett juntos.

O rapaz de origem texana parecia que tinha visto um fantasma de tão branco e pálido que ele estava, sem contar que apesar do frio ele suava em bicas. Pobre Jasper. Acredito que se ele não gostasse realmente muito de Alice, nunca teria aceitado tamanha loucura, porque Edward era muito mais ciumento em relação à irmã do que eu poderia sequer imaginar. Quem diria, não é mesmo?

De qualquer maneira na quinta-feira por volta do meio dia, eu, meus pais e meu irmão nós apertávamos no carro da minha mãe que era conduzido pelo meu pai em direção a enorme casa dos Cullen do outro lado da cidade. Apesar da recusa de Esme, que afirmou que iria ter o maior prazer de preparar todo o jantar de Ação de Graças, minha mãe insistiu, e desta maneira o aroma delicioso de sua torta de Noz Pecan e outra de abóbora, assim como o cheiro inconfundível dos cogumelos recheados, de longe o meu prato preferido feito pela minha mãe, preenchiam o carro deixando tanto eu quanto Emmett mais esfomeados do que já estávamos.

Os Hale já se encontravam na casa dos Cullen quando chegamos, e enquanto a minha mãe se unia a Esme e Melanie na cozinha para terminar os preparativos do jantar, Emmett e meu pai se juntavam a Carlisle, Edward, Jasper e Henry, pai de Rose, para assistirem ao jogo da NFL que passava no canal de esportes. Somente falando um oi alto para os dois grupos que estavam muito entretidos no que faziam, segui para o segundo andar da casa, sabendo perfeitamente onde poderia encontrar minhas amigas. Ao chegar próxima ao quarto da Mestre dos Magos, da minha melhor amiga, eu já podia ouvir ela e Rosalie conversando animadamente.

- Uau! Você está usando vestido! – se surpreendeu Alice quando entrei no quarto, comentando da minha escolha em vestir um vestido xadrez preto e branco, justo no corpo e evasê na saia, que minha mãe havia me dado no dia anterior.

- Eu sempre uso vestidos Alice. – repliquei ligeiramente incomodada com o comentário da minha amiga. – E vocês também estão usando vestidos. – comentei vendo que tanto ela, quanto Rosalie usavam vestidos.

- Nós sempre usamos vestidos. – respondeu divertida Rosalie, rolando seus olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio e o fato de eu estar usando vestido algo de outro planeta.

- Qual é Bella? Para cima de mim? – desdenhou uma divertida Alice, rindo acompanhada de Rosalie. – Acha que eu não reparei que depois que você começou a namorar Edward passou a usar muito mais saias e vestidos? – completou maliciosamente. – Se eu soubesse que meu irmão iria te fazer tão bem na questão de roupas, teria mexido meus pauzinhos para esse relacionamento ter começado antes.

- Nada a ver esse seu comentário. – disse dando de ombros e me juntando a elas na grande cama rosa em que estavam sentadas conversando.

- Bom, pelo menos em algum aspecto ela ainda é a nossa Bella. – divertiu-se Rosalie lançando um olhar reprovador para o tênis all star de cano alto branco com detalhes em preto que eu usava.

Rolei meus olhos em descaso pelo comentário delas.

- Mas do que vocês estavam falando antes de começarem a comentar sobre a roupa que eu estou usando? – perguntei fingindo irritação, o que fez as duas rirem genuinamente.

- Sobre o trailer de um filme que passou ontem no cinema. – respondeu Rosalie dando de ombros. – Com o _Leonardo DiCaprio_. – suspirou apaixonadamente.

Oh claro, como eu pude esquecer. A Rosalie de 17 anos tinha paixonite quase que doentia pelo _Leonardo DiCaprio_. Paixonite esta que só ficou pior depois do sucesso estrondoso de _Titanic_. Imediatamente meus pensamentos paralisaram e eu encarei minhas amigas atordoadas.

- E que filme seria esse? – perguntei desconfiada, porque eu já sabia a resposta.

- _Titanic_! – exclamaram em alto e bom som.

Senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo, não porque eu odiasse o filme, mas sim porque eu o assisti tanto na companhia destas duas malucas que até mesmo sabia frases completas do Jack e da Rose, sem contar é claro, a maldita música da _Celine Dion_ que tocou até que a última alma da terra soubesse cantar _'My heart will go on'_. Droga. Só de pensar nesta música já começo a ouvi-la no meu subconsciente.

"_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart. __And my heart will go on and on…"_ – voz extremamente aguda e desafinada da minha consciência de 30 anos cantou alegremente, ecoando a maldita canção que eu estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para afastar dos meus pensamentos, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Essa música consegue superar a breguice de _'Un break my Heart' _da Tony Braxton, sem contar que essa maldita Estraga Prazeres conseguia ser mais _troll_ do que eu às vezes.

"_Bella, Bella, já disse, somos a mesma pessoa sua tonta. Se eu sou _troll_ pode ter certeza que você é mais."_ – divertiu-se cheia de deboche.

Sério, existe criatura mais inconveniente do que essa? Provavelmente não. Eu ainda cometeria um assassinato mental.

- Hum... e quando iremos assistir esse _grande_ filme? – perguntei, tentando controlar o sarcasmo em minha voz.

- Dezenove de dezembro. Nós vamos, no primeiro dia. E nem adianta olhar com essa cara Bella. – alertou Rosalie vendo que eu iria contestar.

Suspirei pesadamente. Óbvio que eu não conseguiria ver-me livre disso. Se eu não consegui me livrar da primeira vez, evidentemente que eu não conseguiria da segunda. E o sonho começa a virar pesadelo mais uma vez...

"_Paranóia, Swan!"_ – gritou a Prazeres de seu canto em minha mente. – _"Alerta paranóia!"_

Após o assunto _Titanic_ ter rendido, eu e as minhas amigas começamos a falar sobre coisas aleatórias, rindo alto das coisas mais imbecis que poderíamos dizer ou sequer pensar. Estávamos nos divertindo, mas o aroma do alimento que nossas mães preparavam na cozinha parecia vagar por toda a casa, aumentando a fome que sentíamos. Eu mesma sentia o meu estômago roncando.

Felizmente Esme logo nos gritou, afirmando que o jantar estava pronto. Como não havia cumprimentado Edward muito bem quando cheguei, por ele estar concentrado no jogo dos _Giants_, aproveitamos um minutinho afastados de toda a nossa família para nos cumprimentar adequadamente, com um beijo intenso e um abraço cheio de carinho.

- Você está linda. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Imediatamente senti minhas bochechas ficando completamente rubras pelo elogio. Por mais que ele sempre me elogiasse, nunca conseguia me acostumar com esses elogios.

- Obrigada. – murmurei timidamente enquanto ele enlaçava nossos dedos e seguíamos para a sala de jantar que estava tomada por todos nossos familiares e amigos, assim como toda a fartura de comida preparada por Esme, Melanie e minha mãe que enchia os olhos de qualquer pessoa tamanha a beleza daquele jantar de Ação de Graças.

O enorme peru, o molho de _cranberry_, as tortas de frango e legumes, os purês de batata e abóbora, os cogumelos recheados, as berinjelas à parmegiana, as batatas-doce caramelizadas, o milho refogado, espinafres aos montes, saladas diversas, legumes cozidos, pão feito em casa. Era impressionante a quantidade de comida que se estendia pela enorme mesa dos Cullen, e mesmo estando abarrotada ainda sobrava espaço para os nossos pratos e as bebidas que estavam espalhadas – vinhos para os adultos, refrigerantes e sucos para os adolescentes.

- Mãe, vamos começar a passar todos os _Thanksgiving_ aqui. Olha só que coisa mais linda tá esse peru da Sra. Cullen. – falou meu irmão salivando, fazendo com que todos rissem menos a minha mãe que dava um tapa ardido nas mãos dele que pareciam atraídas pela enorme ave.

- Emmett Swan! Modos. – pediu Renée envergonhada pela completa falta de educação do meu irmão.

- Acho que deveríamos começar a dar graças pelo ano, certo? – interferiu Carlisle, que pela forma que olhava para o imenso peru estava tão esfomeado quanto Emmett.

Desta maneira sucedeu-se cada um agradecendo o ano que teve, as pessoas presentes, o alimento que iríamos comer, a Deus, as conquistas durante o ano, tudo o que poderíamos agradecer. Henry, o pai de Rosalie, que era um importante advogado, fez um agradecimento emocionante, de deixar todos arrepiados. Em contrapartida, Emmett com o seu jeito brincalhão, fez um com que todos rissem. Alice fora outra que conseguira fazer com que todos rissem ao agradecer marcas de roupas e até mesmo as _Spice Girls_ por existirem.

- Eu quero agradecer – começou Edward animadamente se pondo de pé em frente à mesa. – a minha família por sempre me dar apoio, estar presente e principalmente aceitarem o que eu quero para o meu futuro. Ao meu pai por ser um dos meus melhores amigos, a minha mãe por ser uma mulher excepcional, a minha irmã Alice por ser irritante e única – logrou o ruivo, enquanto Alice mostrava a língua para o seu irmão em brincadeira. -, agradeço também o fato que os _spartans_ estarem conseguindo fazer um campeonato brilhante, traçando desde já um futuro incrível para todos nós quando acabarmos a escola. Aos meus amigos que sempre estão comigo, me fazendo rir, companhia e às vezes me dando conselhos bobos. – ele deu uma encarada em Jasper e depois em Emmett, que riam divertidos de algo particular deles.

"Aos nossos convidados por estarem aqui e por sempre me tratarem como um membro de sua família quando vou às suas casas." – ele sorriu em direção a Melanie e Henry e depois ao meu pai e minha mãe. – "Mas esse ano, eu quero agradecer ainda mais a Charlie e Renée, por terem colocado a garota mais linda desse universo no mundo," – disse sorrindo em minha direção e depois aos meus pais, voltando os seus olhos verdes para encontrar os meus castanhos. – "e principalmente ao fato dela estar comigo, sendo a minha namorada." – sorriu torto, dando uma imperceptível piscadela em minha direção.

"Por último e não menos importante, quero agradecer a Bella," – falou o meu nome com suavidade, fazendo com que a minha pele se arrepiasse por completo e um sorriso apaixonado brotasse em meu rosto. – "por ser tão minha amiga, a pessoa que me faz perder o ar, que me faz sorrir, que domina todos os meus pensamentos. _Tudo_." – disse dando de ombros e enterrando suas mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans. – "Bem é isso." – terminou com as bochechas levemente rubras, mas com um sorriso amplo em seu rosto.

Um sorriso pateta e completamente apaixonado dominava o meu rosto. Minha visão estava embaçada, tamanha a minha emoção com as palavras do ruivo. Assim que tornou a se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, não consegui me conter e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha avermelhada de Edward, que repetiu o gesto em mim. Foi inevitável que não me encolhesse minimamente envergonhada, eu sabia que todos estavam encarando nossa interação.

Ainda completamente tímida me pus de pé, encarando o rosto de todas as pessoas da mesa. Algumas eu conhecia bem na minha vida adulta, outras nem tanto, como no caso de Henry, pai de Rosalie, que falecera algumas semanas depois que começamos a faculdade. Mas mesmo assim, durante todo o tempo que conheço a esposa do meu irmão, ela nunca deixou de lembrar-se do pai com orgulho, dizendo que ele foi o melhor exemplo em toda a sua vida.

- Bem – comecei com a voz miúda, mas dando uma leve tossida para deixá-la um pouco mais alta. -, eu quero agradecer a todos vocês por estarem presentes em minha vida. Aos meus pais, ao meu irmão, aos meus amigos e seus pais. Hum... er... a tudo que está acontecendo na minha vida neste momento. – balbuciei esta última parte meio incerta, por não saber se deveria ou não agradecer o fato de estar com 17 anos outra vez.

"E também quero agradecer a Edward, por ser tudo o que ele é." – o ruivo olhou intensamente para os meus olhos com seu genuíno e paralisante sorriso torto, que por mais que eu retribuísse o geste naturalmente, sentia minhas bochechas e orelhas ficando mais rubras do que elas já estavam. – "Edward tem sido meu amigo, meu porto seguro. Agradeço por ele me fazer perder o ar, consumir meus pensamentos. _Tudo_." – disse dando de ombros, completamente acanhada enquanto repetia as suas palavras fazendo com que ele ampliasse ainda mais o seu sorriso.

Mais envergonhada do que nunca pela atenção de todos em mim e Edward, tornei a sentar na minha cadeira abaixando o meu rosto para esconder o vermelhão de minha face. Contudo, a ação foi completamente interrompida por meu namorado, que ignorando o fato que estávamos em frente a outras pessoas, inclusive os nossos pais, deu um beijo suave e apaixonado em meus lábios. Por mais que sentisse os olhos de todos em nós, não me importei. Edward estava do meu lado e enquanto isso acontecesse, eu estava mais do que bem.

O jantar de Ação de Graças decorreu tranquilamente com todos fartando-se da saborosa comida, enquanto conversas paralelas assomavam-se aos sons dos talheres, das porcelanas e dos copos. As travessas que antes estavam abarrotadas de comida, agora se encontravam quase vazias. Todos pareciam empanturrados. Mas depois que Esme, minha mãe e Melanie retiraram as sobras do jantar e trouxeram as sobremesas, ninguém foi capaz de recusar os doces que nos enchiam os olhos.

Emmett e Rosalie foram os primeiros a deixar a mesa, dizendo que iam dar uma volta pelos jardins. Alice e Jasper foram logo em seguida, para refugiarem-se na sala de televisão no segundo andar. Charlie, Carlisle e Henry retornaram a sala para saborearem um conhaque enquanto suas esposas retiravam a mesa. Edward enlaçou seus dedos aos meus e me guiou lentamente até o sótão, onde ficava o seu quarto.

Sentindo o meu estômago pesado, literalmente me joguei sobre o sofá de couro negro, ficando praticamente deitada. Edward sorriu torto diante do meu comportamento, que para variar, comecei a reclamar que havia exagerado por comer demais e que agora teria que ficar semanas sem comer. Drama feminino épico de sempre, como ele chamava quando me comportava desta maneira.

O ruivo, que seguira para o seu aparelho de som onde escolhia algum CD para ouvirmos, retornou ao sofá me dando um suave beijo nos lábios no mesmo segundo em que a poderosa voz de _Freddy Mercury_ preencheu todo o ambiente cantando os maiores sucessos do _Queen_.

Como estava praticamente deitada sobre o sofá, Edward sentou quase na ponta, próximo da minha cabeça, a colocando sobre suas pernas. Suas mãos suaves acariciavam as minhas madeixas castanhas, quase me embalando no sono. O seu corpo estava em uma posição estranha, o que fazia com que nossos rostos ficassem próximos. As duas esmeraldas de seus olhos brilhavam para mim de forma intensa e enamorada, os meus retribuíam o sentimento na mesma intensidade.

Um sorriso no canto de seus lábios me deixava mole, e sem ter plena consciência eu sorria da mesma maneira para ele. Uma de suas mãos afastara-se dos meus cabelos e agora brincava com os dedos da minha mão, massageando, enlaçando-os e às vezes levando aos seus lábios dando serenos beijos. Eu me sentia tão feliz, que por mais que eu pensasse não conseguia recordar um momento de minha vida que senti tamanha felicidade.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou baixinho deslizando seu dedo indicador por minha face.

- Nada. – sorri. – Só estou me sentindo feliz. – disse levando a minha mão ao seu rosto e acariciando.

- Eu também estou me sentindo feliz. – falou com um sorriso enviesado e sedutor aproximando seus lábios dos meus para em seguida capturar em um beijo sôfrego, mas calmo, completamente _apaixonado_.

Não houve aquela urgência desesperadora para que nossas línguas se tocassem ou então para que nossos dentes participassem daquele ato. Tudo era muito calmo, muito tranqüilo, sereno, complacente. _Perfeito_. Eu sentia meu coração batendo acelerado em meu peito, mas até mesmo a velocidade como as asas de um colibri era cadenciada. Minha respiração estava normal, assim como a de Edward, e nem para tomar ar precisávamos nos separar. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos ali apenas nos beijando naquela calma estrangeira para nós, que sempre ficávamos afoitos em nossos beijos.

Poderia ter passado horas ou apenas minutos, o tempo simplesmente não nos era importante. Lentamente nos separamos, encarando os olhos um do outro com devoção. Edward sorria em minha direção, com mais uma vez seus olhos brilhantes, e eu sentia que o meu rosto era uma cópia do seu.

- Feliz dia de Ação de Graças, Bella. – murmurou sedutoramente.

- Para você também, Edward. – repliquei sorrindo. – Obrigada por isso. – dei de ombros. Ele ampliou o seu sorriso, colando em seguida nossos lábios mais uma vez em um beijo calmo e cheio de palavras não ditas.

Nunca poderia existir um _Thanksgiving_ mais perfeito que aquele, e diante de tantos agradecimentos eu tinha apenas um para fazer:

_Obrigada por essa chance de reviver esse momento_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Oh meu Deus! Que coisa mais fofinha esses dois! Até mesmo eu me surpreendo a cada capítulo com eles, nunca imaginei que um dia ia conseguir escrever tanta fofurice! Bem... pelos próximos 3 capítulos esse clima leve e fofo vai continuar, mas não sei se será o mesmo lá pra frente, sabe como é... TIC TAC... TIC TAC... o relógio daqui tá correndo contra a Bella... mas o que será que vem? Algum palpite?_

_Hoje eu não tenho muito que dizer, porque acho que o capítulo fala por si próprio... no próximo esses fofos vão ao cinema ver Titanic, e quem quer apostar que vai rolar muitas historinhas, ceninhas de ciúmes fofas? Ahhh, qual é gente? Eu posso fazer isso aqui! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Obrigada a todos que toda semana estão aqui comigo acompanhando a história, vocês que são o estímulo para continuar, e continuar, e continuar até o fim! Obrigada incondicionalmente aqueles que comentam, recomendam, indicam... vocês que fazem dessa fic o que ela é, e por isso sou grata a vocês! Patti, obrigada mais uma vez por estar sempre aqui comigo me ajudando, você baby é responsável por esta fic tanto quanto eu. ;D_

_Nos veremos no próximo domingo, no mesmo lugar de sempre! ;D_

_Boa semana e bom feriado a todos._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Levanta a mão quem acha que a Bella deveria ter aproveitado que "tocou" lá e checado o tamanho do material. . Ai, essa Bella me diverte! _

_Deus, Titanic! Não foi só a Bella que ficou arrepiada! Não consigo contar em uma mão as vezes que fui ao cinema ver o filme, e AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH Também era fã do Leo DiCaprio na época. Tinha pastas e mais pastas com fotos, revistas, pôsteres! Jesus, que fase boa! Bem, eu ainda gosto dele atualmente, mas pelo excelente trabalho como ator, que eu o considero como um dos melhores da atualidade, principalmente depois de vê-lo em 'Prenda-me Se For Capaz'!_

_E sim, 'My Heart Will Go On', tocou até grudar que nem chiclete. Quem não virou fã da Celine Dion na época depois do sucesso barulhento de Titanic? Até CD dela ainda tenho kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Bons tempos! Que não voltam..._

_O que dizer do Thanksgiving? Uma das partes mais lindas dos dois juntos que acredito eu que só irá perder para a primeira vez, que eu tenho certeza que irei morrer lendo quando finalmente acontecer. Eles estão cada vez mais envolvidos, mais apaixonados e em breve mais íntimos. Também já deu para perceber após o final que não tardará o "eu te amo". Ai, ai..._

_Que tal encher o capítulo de reviews carinhosos, assim como fora o capítulo? _

_Obrigada por lerem! E Carol, você está em deixando viada com esses agradecimentos *shame*shame*. Eu que agradeço a oportunidade de ser beta disso aqui! É com um enorme prazer que faço! _

_Uma ótima semana e bom feriado. _

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	23. Obstáculos

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE****DREAM**, porém estes serzinhos tímidos, fofos e apaixonados, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**Olá amores..._

_Tudo bem com vocês? Eu espero que sim. É eu sei que atrasei isso aqui, mas acredite: uma chuva incessante na minha cidade que me obrigava a ficar na cama, uma cólica daquelas de derrubar qualquer ser humano, somado com esse maldito horário de verão. Resultado: atrasei isso aqui por pura vagabundice. Podem me culpar, vir com tochas e facões, eu deixo dessa vez._

_Bem, de qualquer maneira esse capítulo estava e não estava planejado. Eu o havia mentalizado quando comecei a escrever a fic, mas depois daquele tempão que fiquei sem atualizar, e desse meu inesperado mais adorável rompante que tive de atualizar toda semana, eu acabei esquecendo totalmente dele, mas felizmente antes que fosse tarde demais consegui me lembrar e eis que ele veio. Não será neste ainda que eles vão ir assistir Titanic no cinema, como a maioria está ansiando, será no próximo. Eu prometo. ;D_

_Muitas pessoas, entre elas eu inclusive *dá tchauzinho* vão se identificar muito com esse capítulo, porque nossos fofinhos vão passar por uma situação que digamos, muitos estão passando, seja para ingressar em uma universidade ou depois dela nas dificuldades de passar em concursos ou provas para garantir a licença para exercer a profissão que escolheu *cof cof OAB cof cof*. E claro o final, depois de toda ansiedade e tensão valerá a pena. *pisca para as safadjenhas*_

_De qualquer maneira em meio a minha lástima do final de semana, eu resolvi fazer algo que eu sei que a maioria queria a muito tempo de mim e eu sempre ignorei os pedidos, um blog especialmente para esta fic. Sim, sim, **TEENAGE DREAM** agora tem um domínio próprio de internet, onde eu postei e continuarei postando coisinhas que me inspiraram ao escrever esta fic. Fotos, músicas, cenas de filme, quotes diversos, as roupas que os personagens usam, spoilers, tudo. Sem contar que lá tem uma partezinha (ask me) onde vocês podem me questionar o que quiserem, que irei responder desde que não atrapalhe a surpresa do final da fic, ok? Aqui o link: _youngforeverlikeateenagedream**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ _(basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO) **pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link). xD_

_Bom, chega de enrolar aqui, né? *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada a todos que lêem, comentam, recomendam, indicam, palpitam, criam teorias, me mandam diversos tweets, reviews, emails, PM's, questionando mil e uma coisas, esboçando suas teorias ou simplesmente elogiando, vocês que fazem dessa história o que ela é! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Agora, finalmente, boa leitura! ;D_

_._

* * *

_**Errata:**nos capítulos 21 (Só nós dois) e no 22 (Thanksgiving) eu cometi um pequeno deslize por pura falta de atenção em relação ao relacionamento da Alice e do Jasper. Obrigada as reviews que me avisaram sobre o erro. O relacionamento deles foi de 97 até 2001 quando o Jasper se uniu ao Exército Americano por causa da guerra contra o terrorismo no Afeganistão e depois no Iraque, retornando a NY em 2007 onde reencontrou a Alice e desde então eles estão juntos. Vale ressaltar que durante o período em que o Jasper ficou na Guerra a Alice foi a Europa, onde ficou estudando por 4 anos em Paris, período este de 2002 a 2006. Neste capítulo eu irei explicar mais ou menos isso. Ah... eu também alterei os parágrafos nos referidos capítulos acima em que cometi o erro. Obrigada a todos pela compreensão e milhões de perdões pelo meu equívoco._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23 – Obstáculos**

.

O recesso de Ação de Graças passou mais rápido do que todos nós gostaríamos, e a primeira segunda-feira gelada de dezembro deu a sua cara, com o céu de Forks completamente nublado e com uma chuva incessante, que apesar de leve molhava qualquer pessoa que tentasse sair de casa desprotegida. O clima chuvoso e frio, beirando a melancolia era um reflexo da tempestade e nuvens negras que rondavam sobre todos quartanistas.

Para a angústia de todos os alunos do _senior year_ aquela talvez fosse a semana mais importante para todos nós na escola e provavelmente da nossa vida. Seria a semana em que realizaríamos as provas do _SAT. _Teríamos que correr atrás de nossos professores preferidos por cartas de recomendação, mas principalmente iríamos começar a preencher os formulários para as universidades que iríamos nos candidatar para uma vaga em um futuro muito breve.

O meu futuro eu já tinha pleno conhecimento de como seria, por mais que tivesse que enfrentar aquela maldita semana estressante mais uma vez.

Por uma sorte, e talvez também uma ironia do destino, eu havia conseguido entrar em uma universidade de prestígio, integrante do elitismo da _Ivy League._ Por mais que houvesse ocorrido na época inúmeros contratempos, consegui uma bolsa parcial de estudos, e tanto o meu esforço durante o _High School_ quanto o meu esforço na faculdade, fizeram com que eu me formasse com honrarias na _Columbia University_ no curso de Jornalismo.

Meu tempo na universidade foi incrível. Nova Iorque é incrível. Dividindo por cinco anos um dormitório com Rosalie, que também havia sido admitida na _Columbia University_ para estudar Direito, fez com que a nossa amizade alcançasse patamares que superavam a questão familiar, já que assim que terminou a faculdade, um ano após eu concluir, Rose e Emmett se casaram. Rose e eu passamos a nos respeitar e a nos conhecer mais, o que ajudou muito na nossa dinâmica de colegas de quarto.

Enquanto Alice fazia as vezes de minha irmã mais nova, Rosalie fez de uma irmã mais velha, me protegendo do mundo e de mim mesma que desde sempre me auto-depreciava por ser estranha e introspectiva.

Emmett também foi para Nova Iorque conosco, e por mais que ele tivesse reprovado o último ano do _High School_, suas performances como o melhor _Fullback_ do estado de Washington durante o nosso _senior year _lhe abriu a porta necessária para conseguir uma vaga na NYU, onde cursou Administração de Empresas. E mesmo após a lesão que o afastou definitivamente dos campos, Emmett continuou com a sua bolsa de estudos por ser ajudante do técnico, o que para a nossa família de orçamento apertado veio muito a calhar.

Jasper e Alice também vieram estudar na _Big Apple_. O loiro de origem texana foi admitido na CUNY - _City University of New York_ – onde fez alguns créditos do curso de História, interrompendo o seu último semestre para unir-se ao Exército Americano na Guerra contra o Terrorismo, depois do 11 de setembro de 2001.

Alice, todavia, conseguiu ingressar na prestigiada _Fashion Institute of Tecnology_, onde estudou História da Moda, Conhecimento de Tecidos e Design de Moda. Os três cursos que ela fez na FIT lhe foram o passaporte para que em 2002 conseguisse sua almejada vaga na ESMOD em Paris, onde durante 4 anos aperfeiçoou suas técnicas em Criação e Design de Moda. Não era por menos que ela era excepcional no que fazia.

Em contrapartida, Edward fora o único de nós que não viera para Nova Iorque, apesar de ter sido admitido em todas as universidades da cidade. O ruivo foi para a _Yale University_, que segundo Alice me disse em algum momento no nosso primeiro ano em NY, foi a única que aceitou que ele estudasse medicina enquanto conciliava com os treinos e jogos do time de _football_. Acredito que todas as universidades que recusaram a sua proposta hoje em dia devem se arrepender amargamente. Edward se formara como o primeiro de sua turma de medicina e logo em seguida abdicou de sua especialização para dedicar-se única e exclusivamente a _NFL,_ que ele já jogava há 2 anos, quando terminou a faculdade.

De qualquer maneira, por mais que eu soubesse que o nosso futuro seria brilhante e que sairíamos bem sucedidos em qualquer coisa que fizéssemos, de nada contribuiu para que meu nervosismo pelas provas do _SAT _abrandasse. Afinal, como eu, uma pessoa que terminou o _High School_ há 12 anos conseguiria realizar a prova que determinaria todo o meu futuro?

Pânico era eufemismo para o que eu estava sentindo.

Evidente que na minha crise de pânico a minha mente perturbada e irracional não deixou de formular que talvez nessa realidade alternativa, onde eu sou namorada de Edward Cullen, eu não tenha ido para a universidade, muito menos para Nova Iorque e que eu nunca sequer estudei jornalismo ou coloquei meus pés no saguão do prédio do _New York Times_, onde eu com 30 anos trabalhava.

Eu já não estava mais em pânico, eu estava histérica. E a minha mente, imaginação ou que raios for não estava me ajudando em nada, pois teimava em me colocar no lugar de uma das _plastics_ com os seus futuros de merda; provavelmente o de Leah, que além de ser ameaçada pelo trabalho que fazia de assistente social, era espancada pelo marido semanalmente.

Meu nervosismo chegava a um nível tão irracional que na véspera das provas eu tive um pesadelo com esta resolução de que meu futuro seria como o de Leah. Acabei passando a noite em claro lendo todos os cartões de revisão que havia feito com Alice e Rose, e os resumos que havia feito com Edward, tentando absorver o máximo de coisas que podia em pouquíssimo tempo.

Cansada e ansiosa eram apenas duas palavras que explicavam como estava me sentindo na manhã seguinte. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, errando algumas vezes como colocar meus tênis, e até mesmo como vestir um simples suéter.

Ser uma adolescente e sofrer a pressão de ter que se sair absurdamente bem nas provas que determinariam o seu futuro era um peso inestimável que eu havia me esquecido completamente.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Bella? Está passando mal, filha? – estas foram as duas primeiras perguntas cheias de preocupação da minha mãe assim que entrei na cozinha para tomar meu café da manhã com meus pais e meu irmão.

- Não. – murmurei monossilábica, me jogando na cadeira em que normalmente ocupava na cozinha. O meu humor estava no pior estado possível. Não que eu não fosse _sempre_ mal humorada.

- Bells? O que está acontecendo? Você dormiu bem? – a voz preocupada e cheia de alerta do meu pai despertou-me do martírio matinal.

- Não. – choraminguei. – Se eu não conseguir ir bem no _SAT_ hoje, e não conseguir ser admitida em universidade alguma, vocês continuarão me amando, certo? – questionei com meus olhos marejados. A minha mãe correu até mim, apertando-me em seus braços me dando um conforto inestimável para aquele momento que nada parecia me acalmar.

- Ah, qual é Bella? – desdenhou Emmett rindo, recebendo atenção de todos nós, inclusive um olhar de aviso do nosso pai, que ele ignorou completamente. – Você é a melhor aluna do nosso ano. E outra, se no ano passado eu consegui ter uma boa média no _SAT_, por que raios você não terá? Você é uma _nerd_! – exclamou orgulhoso, porém divertido. Lancei um olhar repreendedor ao meu irmão sobre os braços da minha mãe da qual ainda me amparava.

- Você não está ajudando. – murmurei para ele, que rolou os olhos levando uma grande garfada dos seus ovos mexidos a boca.

- Bells, tenho certeza que você irá se dar muito bem nas provas. – tranqüilizou o meu pai. – E, se caso você não conseguir ir para uma universidade, eu e sua mãe não nos importamos em ficar com você, assim você fica aqui cuidando dos seus dois velhos. – logrou dando uma piscadela no melhor estilo Emmett de ser. Foi inevitável que um sorriso não brotasse em meu rosto diante de sua tão atípica descontração.

Segundo a minha mãe, Renée, quando ela conheceu Charlie em uma festa de 4 de julho em um clube em Port Angeles, na época ambos com um pouco mais de 18 anos, ela se apaixonou perdidamente. Ela sempre dizia que meu pai adolescente era uma mistura do jeito extrovertido de Emmett, e do meu jeito centrado, tímido, e que quando ela o viu corando por conta de um pedaço de torta que lhe havia servido, seu coração começou a bater tão rápido que simplesmente ela sabia que estava apaixonada por aquele rapaz e que ele seria o seu amor pelo resto da vida. Tanto que alguns meses depois eles começaram a namorar; o casamento veio um ano e meio depois do primeiro beijo que partilharam.

A história dos meus pais, assim como a maioria das histórias de amor, era linda. Mas por que eu estou pensando nela agora, ao invés de me focar no problema emergente sobre o _SAT_ que está a minutos de começar e determinar como será a minha vida daqui para frente?

_"Pelo amor dos seus 30 anos, larga de ser paranóica e dramática Isabella!"_ – censurou a Prazeres irritadiça. – _"Nada de ruim, de mal, ou péssimo vai acontecer com você na prova. Pensa que se você não conseguir nesta, mês que vem tem outra! Agora relaxa pela próxima meia hora antes que nós tenhamos um ataque de nervos que nos obrigue a ir ao hospital!"_

As palavras da minha consciência ecoaram em minha cabeça com força, e todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo diminuiu consideravelmente só por causa de uma única palavra. Qual? _Hospital_. Como eu odiava aquele ambiente apático, aquelas paredes claras, tudo esterilizado, o cheio de doença e morte que corre por aqueles corredores. Um arrepio incômodo da lembrança fez com que me contorcesse no abraço de mim mãe, que nos separou e me encarou desconfiada.

- Você está mesmo bem, Bella? – perguntou segurando meu rosto com as suas mãos quentes e analisando-o milimetricamente. – Está com uma aparência tão adoentada. Você tem se desgastado muito nos treinos de líder de torcida, talvez fosse mais prudente você diminuir o ritmo. – orientou cheia de preocupação, com seus olhos ainda analisando-me clinicamente.

- Eu estou bem mãe. É só preocupação com o exame. – sorri tentando tranqüilizá-la. Ela me encarou desconfiada, porém nada disse. Apenas me forçou a tomar um café da manhã bastante reforçado para que pudesse me dar energia pelas 4 horas em que estaria sentada em minha cadeira respondendo questões de conhecimentos gerais que seriam o passaporte para a vida que eu conhecia hoje em dia, com 30 anos.

Devidamente alimentados por minha mãe, Emmett e eu seguimos para a escola para realizar nossos exames. Edward havia me perguntado se eu gostaria que ele fosse me pegar em casa para ir à escola, mas como eu imaginava o quanto estaria nervosa dispensei a carona do meu namorado para ir com o meu irmão, que mesmo tendo muita eficiência em esconder o nervosismo que sentia, eu ainda podia notar que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

Não foi surpresa que encontramos Alice mais enérgica do que nunca devido a sua ansiedade, Rosalie mal humorada desafiando com um olhar mortífero quem quer que quisesse conversar com ela, Jasper com enormes olheiras, indicando que ele tivera uma noite tão mal dormida quanto a minha, e Edward que passava seus dedos inquietos por seus cabelos bronzes deixando uma bagunça surreal pelos fios enquanto lia os intermináveis cartões de dicas que Alice havia feito.

Quando a senhora Cope autorizou que todos os alunos do _Senior Year_ fossem para a quadra onde haviam distribuído dezenas de carteiras para que pudéssemos realizar a prova, a ansiedade e o nervosismo do peso que aquilo significava para todos nós recaíram sobre nossos ombros, e sem exceção, todos tentavam ler toda a matéria que poderíamos nos cinco minutos que faltavam para o início da prova.

O diretor da escola, o Senhor Aro Volturi, explicou a todos como funcionaria o exame e quanto tempo teríamos, passou todas as recomendações que podia enquanto os professores distribuíam os testes. Quando o sinal soou autorizando o início do teste, o único som que se ouvia pelo ginásio da _Forks High School_ era de lacres das provas sendo rompidos e dos grafites dos nossos lápis arranhando as folhas de papel.

Muitas pessoas afirmam que quando ficamos nervosos e/ou ansiosos, tendemos a exagerar em tudo a nossa volta, e se somos adolescentes tendemos a exagerar em dobro, fazendo o que popularmente chama-se de uma tempestade em copo d'água. De qualquer forma, três horas e quarenta e cinco minutos depois, com todas as 170 questões respondidas, o sinal soou novamente, informando o fim do exame. Com uma agilidade incrível os professores recolheram os testes nos liberando para sair.

O clima leve após a prova era contagiante. Ninguém aparentava mais estar nervoso, e com uma concordância geral entre eu, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Angela e Ben, decidimos ir a uma lanchonete próxima a escola celebrar o fim do exame e da tensão que sentíamos.

Completamente cheios de _milkshakes_ e batatas fritas, cada um dos casais começaram a se dispersar e ir embora. Alice e Jasper disseram que iam a Port Angeles assistir a um filme, Rose e Emmett optaram por ficar na casa da loira, Angela e Ben, que teriam um jantar de família para ir, logo nos deixaram, ficando somente Edward e eu na mesa que antes estava abarrotada de pessoas queridas.

- Você está muito cansada? – perguntou Edward com o seu característico sorriso torto e seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

O encarei desconfiada.

- Não muito. Por quê? – repliquei cheia de curiosidade.

Ele ampliou o seu sorriso, enlaçando nossos dedos e levantando-se da mesa em que estávamos sentados me arrastando junto consigo.

- Vamos dar uma volta, ir para um lugar mais tranqüilo. – murmurou em meu ouvido, dando uma ligeira mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha, me rebocando para fora da lanchonete.

- Devo confiar em você? – questionei divertida quando alcançamos onde seu carro estava estacionado.

- _Sempre_. – respondeu com um sorriso sacana, uma piscadela divertida e roubando um suave selinho de mim, abrindo a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse.

Um sorriso boboca e amplo tomava o meu rosto. Edward tinha uma capacidade impressionante de me deixar com um enorme sorriso no rosto por suas ações tão cavalheirescas e o seu jeito de menino travesso. Acho que já devo ter dito isso mais de uma vez, mas a cada dia eu me apaixonava mais e mais por ele, e a cada dia de uma maneira completamente diferente.

- Você sabia que é muito convencido? – perguntei com diversão, conforme ele colocava o seu Volvo em movimento em direção a sabe-se lá onde estávamos indo.

- É. Eu sei. – respondeu com um sorriso enviesado, dando de ombros. – Eu vivo me dizendo isso. Na verdade toda manhã na frente no espelho. – brincou dando uma piscadela e apertando o meu joelho com a mão que usa para mudar a marcha.

- Bobo. – logrei rindo e cutucando com o meu dedo indicador o seu abdômen o fazendo rir ainda mais com a minha brincadeira.

Passamos o resto do trajeto, o qual logo descobri ser a campina onde havíamos ido no nosso primeiro dia de namoro, brincando um com o outro. Às vezes roubando pequenos e delicados beijos da bochecha, rindo, falando coisas aleatórias, enquanto ouvíamos o mix de _blues_ e _rock n' roll_ dos _Rolling Stones_.

Edward parou o seu carro no mesmíssimo lugar que havia parado da primeira vez que estivemos ali, e retirando um cobertor do porta-malas do carro e enlaçando nossos dedos mais uma vez, caminhamos pelo terreno irregular com troncos retorcidos, grama, folhas secas, flores e terra úmida. O ar fresco que emanava das árvores era tranqüilizante e restaurador. Mais uma vez o ruivo havia adivinhado exatamente o que eu precisava.

Com o cobertor estendido no meio do pardo, Edward e eu nos deitamos sobre ele, observando as nuvens acinzentadas que ainda rodeavam Forks. O canto de alguns pássaros, a brisa suave, o perfume envolvente das árvores e das flores foi fazendo com que meu corpo relaxasse e com a minha cabeça sobre o peito quente e de respiração cadenciada do meu namorado, eu sentia meus olhos pesando, insistindo que eu deixasse que a inconsciência do sono me levasse a terras tranqüilas que eu tanto precisava, por conta da noite mal dormida.

As mãos serenas e acolhedoras de Edward faziam um cafuné tranqüilo em meus cabelos, aumentando ainda mais a sensação de relaxamento que me dominava. Serpenteei mais ao lado de seu corpo quente, me aproximando mais, com meus olhos fechados, quase adormecendo.

- O que você se vê fazendo quando tiver 30 anos? – a voz rouca e tranqüila de Edward perguntou, despertando-me do meu pré-sono.

Sorri com a ironia, dando um beijo no seu peito em cima do seu coração que estava coberto por uma camiseta branca dos _Beatles_. Ele riu sonoramente com o meu gesto, dando um beijo em meus cabelos no momento em que me afastava minimamente dele e voltava os meus olhos para o céu crepuscular acima de nós.

- Com 30 anos eu me vejo sendo uma jornalista econômica do _New York Times_, morando em um apartamento confortável em _Greenwich Village_, me preparando para receber o meu _PhD_ pela Harvard. É... acho que é isso. – recitei, brevemente fazendo um resumo de como estava atualmente em Nova Iorque. – E você, como se vê? – questionei cheia de curiosidade.

- Hum... não sei muito bem. – riu nervoso. – Por que você não me diz? Você parece ter uma visão bem interessante do futuro. – completou descontraído.

Sorri nervosa. Ele não fazia ideia da visão que eu tenho do futuro.

- Hum... eu te vejo formado em medicina pela Yale, mas não exercendo porque você é um famoso jogador de _football_. Talvez o melhor _quarterback_ da _NFL_, jogando pelo _NY Giants_. Mantendo um apartamento em algum bairro nobre de Nova Iorque, tipo _Upper East Side_ ou _Chelsea_, mas ficando pouquíssimo tempo em NY por causa dos jogos. – respondi dando de ombros, tentando narrar o máximo de verdade que sabia sobre sua vida aos 30 anos, apesar de não fazer a mínima ideia de onde Edward morava na _Big Apple_.

- Uau! – exclamou surpreso. – Será que neste futuro em que você será uma jornalista do _New York Times_ e eu um jogador da _NFL_, nós estaremos juntos? – inquiriu timidamente, conforme seus dedos longos tornaram a se enlaçar com meus cabelos.

- Não sei. Você terá modelos da _Victoria's Secret_ e atrizes de Hollywood aos seus pés, por que iria estar com uma jornalista sem graça do _Times_? – repliquei tentando ser divertida, mas sentindo o gosto amargo da verdade na ponta da minha língua.

Inesperadamente ele tirou o seu braço que me abraçava, fazendo com que a minha cabeça caísse suavemente sobre o cobertor, enquanto ele apoiava-se em seus braços pairando sobre mim com seus olhos verdes queimando intensamente os meus com fervor.

- Bella, você _nunca_ será uma jornalista sem graça. – falou com uma sinceridade que fez com que meus pelos se arrepiassem. – E tenho certeza que nenhuma modelo ou atriz vai me atrair como você me atrai. Você é _única_. – declarou apaixonadamente, colando em seguida nossos lábios para provar o que disse e declarar os seus sentimentos por mim, que ainda éramos incapazes de verbalizar.

Seus lábios eram gentis e amorosos contra os meus, reverenciando a maciez do toque que partilhávamos com devoção e paixão. Sua língua quente e serena deslizou por meus lábios os molhando, em um convite silencioso para que eu deixasse que nossas línguas dançassem a dança que estavam sempre dispostas a executar; sem pestanejar dei-lhe a concessão para tal ação, que rapidamente ele tomou aprofundando o nosso beijo, o tornando mais sôfrego, mais urgente, mais luxuriante, mais desesperador.

O seu corpo quente moldou-se ao meu, mesmo com Edward controlando o seu peso para não cair sobre mim. As minhas mãos ansiando um contato maior trançaram-se entre seus fios acobreados o trazendo mais próximo. Sabiamente, Edward me abraçou com um de seus fortes braços fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem colados, completamente moldados como peças de quebra cabeça, quando ele caiu sobre as suas costas trazendo o meu corpo por cima do dele, me apertando junto a si, fazendo com que eu sentisse o calor que emanava de sua pele, do seu carinho por mim naquele momento, enquanto nos beijávamos avidamente.

No calor do momento, da paixão inocente e cheia de promessas que compartilhávamos, senti uma das mãos de Edward deslizar pelo meu corpo, roçando suavemente a lateral dos meus seios, apertando a pele exposta da minha cintura e dando um ligeiro aperto em meu bumbum. Me movi mais sobre ele, intensificando mais o nosso beijo, ansiando por um contato maior, mais íntimo. Eu sentia a sua cautela, sua calma esvaindo-se lentamente. A sua masculinidade crescia sob mim diante do contato com a minha intimidade, porém nenhum de nós estava disposto a quebrar o beijo, e ficarmos embaraçados por uma reação natural de nossos corpos, de nossos hormônios.

Mais uma vez, Edward inverteu as nossas posições para ficar pairando sobre mim, descolando assim um pouco o nosso corpo, enquanto diminuía o ritmo do nosso beijo para um mais tranqüilo e inocente, tentando diminuir a excitação que nos levava a uma viagem que se deixássemos nos levar poderia ser sem volta, e completamente inapropriada pelo momento. Por mais que ansiássemos.

Sem a minha autorização a minha mente viajou para um futuro onde eu não havia passado a minha vida adulta tendo uma paixão platônica por Edward Cullen, mas sim uma paixão correspondida, onde éramos melhores amigos, amantes, namorados e tínhamos um compromisso sólido e cheio de expectativa para o futuro: casamento, filhos, uma longa vida partilhada juntos.

Mesmo com meus olhos fechados, os senti ficando marejados com a imagem que eu sabia que _nunca_ iria se realizar em minha mente, enquanto uma ânsia de que tudo aquilo fosse real me dominava. Eu queria aquela memória que a minha imaginação desenhava mais do que tudo na minha vida, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca se realizaria.

Determinada a não esquecê-la, apertei mais meus olhos, sentindo os lábios de Edward contra os meus enquanto sonhava com um dia de primavera comigo deitada em um cobertor no _Central Park,_ admirando com carinho e amor um Edward adulto brincando, rindo, divertindo-se com um menininho de cabelos bronzes e olhos castanhos, e uma menininha de longos cabelos castanhos e intensos olhos verdes. Nossos filhos. A prova do nosso amor.

Mal senti os lábios de Edward separando-se dos meus, enquanto ele distribuía beijos suaves em meu maxilar, bochecha, arrastando-se vagarosamente em direção ao meu ouvido, onde o seu nariz traçou suavemente as minhas linhas, enquanto ele aspirava ao meu perfume natural com uma devoção completamente estrangeira para mim naquele momento e provavelmente em toda a minha vida. Completamente inebriada, admirada e deslumbrada por sua delicadeza, sua paixão e carinho por mim, o ouvi sussurrando uma promessa abarrotada de amor:

- Eu te adoro, Bella. Para _sempre_.

.

* * *

_**Curiosidade:** Nos EUA, não existe vestibular para entrar nas universidades, lá é feito o SAT (Scholastic Aptitude Test ou Scholastic Assessment Test) ele é critério para ser admitido em uma universidade, é mais ou menos o esquema do nosso [furado] ENEM. Além do SAT os alunos do 2º grau para serem admitidos nas universidades devem ter boas médias, ou participar de algum programa de esportes, dança, clube álgebra, xadrez, ou afins. Nestas avaliações feitas por essas universidades onde os alunos se inscrevem é pedido cartas de recomendações aos professores, familiares e em algumas faculdades de amigos, bem como uma redação do próprio candidato sobre o porquê de querer estudar naquela instituição. Legal, não? _

_O SAT ao contrário do ENEM, é feito em apenas um dia, numa prova que tem duração de 3 horas e 45 minutos, composta de 170 questões divididas em sessões diferentes: há uma pergunta em que o aluno deve desenvolver uma resposta, tipo uma redação; 49 perguntas por escrito, 54 questões de matemática e 67 questões de leitura crítica (atualidades). Ao contrário do ENEM não precisa responder todas as questões, podendo deixar algumas para trás, cada sessão vale 800 pontos, tendo assim que o resultado máximo é 2400. Ai depende da nota de corte de cada universidade para a admissão. _

_Parece ser complicado, mas acho que é bem mais fácil do que o nosso ENEM ou dos inúmeros vestibulares que temos que fazer, mas, aí é questão de ideologia. Espero ter ajudado a vocês com essa curiosidade aleatória._

* * *

**__****_N/A:_ **___Own... ~ todo mundo suspira, e pega o machado para tacar na cabeça do Papai Noel que não trás um namorado desses no Natal ~ *HUAHUAHUAHUA* O que dizer desse Edward? Ele é um sonho irrealizável? Sério porque os homens não podem ser metade que ele é? Hein? Hein! Cambada de sem noção! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Tudo bem que eu não tenho um namorado, mas ansiar por um assim não mata ninguém não é mesmo? Esse capítulo confesso que foi complicado para sair, agradeçam aos meus sonhos por esse fim, depois do SAT, porque definitivamente não era para ser assim! LOL_

_Bem, próximo capítulo vem domingo com toda a certeza, e será o capítulo sobre o Titanic. Eu juro. Sem enrolação. Semana passada eu determinei certinho quantos capítulos a fic vai ter, e para quem ainda tem curiosidade são 40 capítulos. Sim, sim, mais 17 pela frente. Vocês estarão comigo? xD_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, comentou, recomendou, indicou, criou teorias, me mandou inúmeros tweets, PM's, tudo. Vocês são incríveis! E aqueles que lêem, mas nem dão sinal de vida, qual é gente, eu não mordo, juro que não. Me digam o que vocês estão achando, qualquer "Tô adorando" ou "Posta mais" é incentivo, de verdade. E se vocês tiverem dúvidas não deixem de ir lá no tumblr da fic o: **youngforeverlikeateenagedream** me perguntem, não sejam tímidos. Esse blog foi feito para vocês se comunicarem comigo e ver como eu me inspiro para escrever a história, ok? _

_Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por tudo, sem vocês nada disso seria possível. Patti, sua linda, imensos obrigadas novamente. Nós vemos domingo com o capítulo sobre o Titanic, ok?_

_Um enorme abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um! Amo vocês!_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B:**Lendo o início do capítulo relembrando 2003, que fora o ano do meu vestibular para as federais, e me identificando totalmente com a Bella. Caraca, tive uma dor de estômago na véspera, nem consegui dormir e como ela fui tentar estudar alguma coisa já que o sono não vinha e a dor não me deixava relaxar rsrsrsrs. _

_E já que estamos falando em ingresso à universidades e afins, gostaria de desejar boa prova aos que vão fazer o ENEM no próximo domingo, e boa sorte, claro, mas sabendo que só a sorte não conta. Tenham calma e serenidade na hora de responder as questões. ;)_

_Coração ficou apertado nesse finalzinho, a Bella tendo um vislumbre de um futuro onde tudo seria diferente do que ela sabia que acontecera. Ela e o Edward estariam juntos, se amando, e teriam filhos. Uma pena que nem tudo seja como desejamos, que nem tudo esteja ao nosso alcance. Será que ao retornar aos 30 anos a Bella conseguirá ter o que deseja? _

_E aquele 'Para sempre' no fim hein? Awwwwwww. _

_Mais uma vez obrigada por fazerem o sucesso que é **TEENAGE****DREAM**. Além da Carol, que é quem escreve esta deliciosa história, isso aqui não seria nada sem vocês! Quem não escreve fanfic não imagina o trabalho que há nos bastidores. Deixem reviews e deixe-nos saber o que você está achando, quais as suas expectativas para o futuro da relação da Bella e do Edward, o que vocês acham das aparições da Prazeres, enfim, não tenham medo ou vergonha de sair um pouquinho da moita nem que seja para dar um 'olá'. _

_E deem um pulinho no tumblr da fic! Está tão lindoooooooooooooo!_

_Fico então por aqui. Nos vemos no Titanic._

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	24. O filme, o navio, o amor dos sonhos

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE ****DREAM**, porém estes adolescentes e a Prazeres, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**Olá amores..._

_Tudo bem com todos? Espero que sim! Desculpe-me o meu atraso, eu sei que prometi o capítulo para domingo, mas quem me acompanha pelo twitter ou no tumblr da fic viu que tive um pequeno problema de ordem familiar que ocasionou o atraso. De qualquer maneira, obrigada pela compreensão de todos em esperar o capítulo. ^^_

_Pelas reviews no capítulo passado vi que muita gente fez o ENEM. Espero que vocês tenham ido extremamente bem. Próximo domingo estarei na luta fazendo vestibular, então o capítulo... *cof cof* poderá atrasar ou não, tentarei não atrasar, mas prometer qualquer coisa nos dias atuais para vocês é não cumprir, então deixamos assim segunda ou terça capítulo fresquinho! =p_

___Aqueles que acessaram o tumblr da fic viram todos os detalhes ou me perguntaram qualquer coisa, continuem, respondi todas as perguntas, mesmo sendo esquiva em algumas. Quem ainda não viu, ou tem alguma pergunta corre lá me fazer (ask me). Como sempre inspirações, e alguns detalhezinhos deste capítulo estarão lá, então não deixem de acessar: _youngforeverlikeateenagedream**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ _(basta trocar a palavra_**_(PONTO)_******_pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link)._

_É isso gente, obrigada a tudo como sempre, vocês são incríveis! Dúvidas me questionem, e não deixem de ler as minhas outras fics, __**RUMOR HAS IT**__ tá nos momentos decisivos e queria muito ver vocês por lá! ;D_

_Nós falamos adiante, boa leitura! ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24 – O filme, o navio, o amor dos sonhos**

.

Cerrei meus olhos e absorvi cada sílaba de devoção, carinho, promessa, amor que as palavras de Edward transmitiam a mim. Eu sabia que não deveria me prender a uma fantasia, a um sonho, mas ele era tão bom, tão reconfortante, que ignorá-lo seria uma espécie de crime; crime este que não estava nem um pouco disposta a cometer. Vagarosamente abri meus olhos para ser recepcionada pelos verdes esmeraldinos dele, que brilhavam e sorriam em minha direção. Uma nova torrente de emoções recaiu sobre mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse o calor dela envolvendo cada um dos meus ossos, músculos, órgãos, ou o que for.

- Para sempre. – repeti tolamente. Ele poderia entender que eu estava devolvendo a promessa que ele havia me feito, mas eu sabia muitíssimo bem que estava prometendo a mim mesma nunca esquecer este momento, seja ele real ou não.

Edward me deu o seu característico sorriso torto, que instantaneamente o devolvi, para em seguida nos embalar em um novo beijo sôfrego e esperançoso. Mesmo após termos encerrado o beijo, ficamos ali deitados naquele pardo com ele me amparando em seus braços, transmitindo o seu calor a minha pele, me confortando em uma recordação para todo o sempre.

Chegamos a minha casa uma meia hora depois de escurecer; meu pai já havia retornado da delegacia, pois a sua viatura estava estacionada ao lado do carro da minha mãe na garagem. Emmett, entretanto, ainda não havia retornado da casa de Rosalie. Com uma saudação rápida aos meus pais, Edward despediu-se deles e depois de mim, para retornar a sua casa, com a promessa de nos encontrarmos no dia seguinte na escola.

Tive um jantar tranqüilo e animado com Charlie e Renée, que como manda o figurino cumpriram os seus papeis, questionando como havia me saído no _SAT_, como estava a escola e todas as outras perguntas que pais costumam fazer as suas filhas adolescentes, inclusive sobre o meu namoro. Após uma sobremesa improvisada – gelatina de morango com creme de leite –, fui diretamente para o meu quarto onde a primeira coisa que fiz foi escrever em meu diário a fantasia que havia tido no pardo mais cedo, em seguida tomei um banho quente e reconfortante; e quando deitei em minha cama, antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir um livro para ler, eu já estava profundamente adormecida. Efeitos da noite anterior em claro.

Não sei se era sonho ou somente o calor dos meus cobertores, mas durante o meu sono, sonho, ou o que for, eu me sentia acalentada, adorada, plena, feliz, mas principalmente amada. É como se tivesse alguém me abraçando com força, fazendo juras e promessas para uma eternidade, idênticas as que Edward havia feito para mim mais cedo. Foi um sonho mágico e estranhamente tão real.

.

A primeira quinzena de dezembro passou num piscar de olhos. Com a correria de responder os formulários para as universidades, atrás das cartas de recomendações dos professores, e as últimas avaliações antes do recesso do Natal, mal dava tempo de respirar. Felizmente, por causa da camada de gelo que cobria toda a cidade de Forks, os treinos do time de _football_ e das _cherrios_ foram cancelados, permitindo que Edward e eu ficássemos mais tempo juntos, ou ficaríamos se o tempo que tivéssemos livres não fosse gasto com nós dois ou na sua sala de música no sótão, ou no meu quarto respondendo as mesmas perguntas milhões de vezes para os formulários da universidade.

Foi com uma verdadeira festa que o último dia de aula no mês de dezembro foi recebido. Era uma sexta-feira, dezenove de dezembro; o dia da estréia americana de _Titanic_ e também aniversário de 18 anos de Jasper. Dizer que estávamos animados para ir a Port Angeles e comemorar o fim do primeiro semestre, aniversário de Jasper e de quebra assistir o filme que seria um megasucesso e que eventualmente assistiria milhões de vezes depois com Rosalie e Alice, era um mero eufemismo.

Como um presente de Natal antecipado, fomos dispensados da escola um pouco depois da uma da tarde, o que para todos nós veio muito a calhar, pois se queríamos comemorar o aniversário de Jasper e assistir às 3 horas de filme – por mais que fosse a última sessão – teríamos que ir a Port Angeles por volta das três e meia ou quatro horas da tarde.

Combinamos eu, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela e Ben, que seria melhor irmos em dois carros, e que deveríamos nos encontrar as quatro em minha casa. Como estávamos sozinhos em casa – porque nossa mãe estava atolada de trabalho na escola em que ela lecionava e nosso pai nunca vinha almoçar conosco, Emmett e eu fizemos uma parada na lanchonete de Sue Clearwater para um almoço não muito saudável, contudo, foi um momento divertido. Meu irmão e eu passamos mais ou menos uma hora saboreando a deliciosa comida e rindo de coisas aleatórias da escola enquanto conversávamos animadamente.

Ao chegar em casa, marchei direto para o banheiro para me banhar e lavar os meus cabelos, apesar do frio intenso, porém meus cabelos estavam me dando nojo. Estava terminando de me maquiar quando Alice e Edward chegaram, com quinze minutos de antecedência. Enquanto Edward ficou na sala de casa conversando com Emmett, Alice subiu ao meu quarto para me atormentar, e isso começou no exato momento que ela passou pela soleira da porta.

- Uau, você está de saia! – exclamou divertida pulando em minha cama, analisando de cima a baixo a roupa que eu usava: uma saia jeans que batia no meio de minhas coxas, uma blusa de gola alta preta, meias de lã também preta, botas estilo coturnos de um caramelo escuro que eram da mesma cor do casaco estilo aviador que eu usava, arrematado por uma boina preta e um cachecol xadrez nos tons marrom, laranja, vermelho, azul e preto.

Rolei meus olhos.

Alice sempre fazia o mesmo comentário quando eu usava saias ou vestidos, como se ela também não estivesse usando uma micro-saia de botões na frente preta, uma blusa preta com detalhes cor de rosa em várias tonalidades, meias cinzas com um brilho róseo, botas de cano curto e salto relativamente baixo pretas, casaco grosso de um rosa pálido acinzentado e cachecol _pink_.

- Alice, eu sempre uso saia, só não todos os dias como você. – repliquei infantilmente. – Mas está estranha essa roupa? – questionei em seguida, ligeiramente preocupada que a roupa que havia escolhido estivesse ridícula.

- O quê? – perguntou confusa, mas rapidamente compreendendo a minha pergunta. – Lógico que não Bella! – exclamou inconformada. – É só diferente vê-la de saia, um diferente bom, sei lá – deu de ombros. – te deixa mais feminina. E essas suas misturas de jeans, marrom e preto ficaram ótimas, afinal são peças neutras e chaves, já te expliquei isso. – respondeu rolando os olhos.

- Ok, então. – voltei meu corpo para ela, abandonando o espelho onde me admirava antes. – Então vamos? Será que você vai finalmente me contar o que vai dar para o Jasper de aniversário? – emendei as duas perguntas enquanto esperava Alice ir até o meu espelho e ver se a sua roupa estava no lugar antes de irmos.

- Já disse, Bella. Não comprei nada para dar a ele. – ela sorriu torto de um jeito muito Edward de sorrir.

- Alice, Alice. Eu sou a sua melhor amiga e namoro o seu irmão, esses truques de sorrir torto e se esquivar dos assuntos já não colam mais comigo. – brinquei, mas demasiadamente curiosa para saber o que ela daria ao seu namorado como presente de 18 anos.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Bella. – falou se fingindo de desentendida, descendo a escada que levava a sala de casa onde Jasper e Rosalie haviam se unido a Edward e Emmett.

As quatro em ponto Angela e Ben uniram-se a nós, e decidindo que eu, Edward, Alice e Jasper iríamos no Volvo do meu namorado, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela e Ben, na BMW de Rosalie, seguimos pela interestadual rumo a Port Angeles, porém não sem antes ouvir um elogio de Edward que me fez ficar da cor de tomate maduro. Esse garoto ainda seria a minha morte.

O caminho até Port Angeles foi feito em um pouco menos de uma hora das quais nós quatro passamos conversando animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias e nossos planos para o ano novo, que consistia em irmos à Califórnia para celebrar o aniversário de Emmett. Como havíamos optado ainda em Forks assistir a última sessão de _Titanic_, paramos somente para comprar nossos ingressos antes de seguirmos para o local que eu sabia que não daria certo: o boliche.

Por mais que fosse uma líder de torcida, eu ainda mantinha o meu equilíbrio extremamente falho, e tentar arremessar uma bola de 3 quilos em uma superfície linóleo e lisa é pedir para um desastre, mas tentamos. Cada casal formava uma equipe, Rosalie e Emmett eram extremamente bons os dois; Jasper e Alice eram bons também; Ben era bom, Angela razoavelmente boa; Edward era excepcional, assim como em tudo o que ele fazia, já eu, bem... eu era péssima.

De qualquer forma, duas horas depois, com muitas risadas, principalmente pela minha incapacidade de jogar a bola em direção aos pinos, acabou com Rose e Emm ganhando disparados e o último lugar ficando para mim e Edward. Do boliche seguimos para uma pizzaria para jantarmos e nos prepararmos para ficar horas esperando na fila para o cinema – não consigo acreditar que só foram pensar na questão de cadeiras marcadas anos mais tarde, tudo sempre seria mais prático se fosse com lugares marcados desde sempre.

Na pizzaria, além da diversidade de pizzas que saboreamos, tivemos também um bolo que Alice e Rosalie haviam encomendado para Jasper, e também descobri que o presente que Alice havia comprado para o seu namorado, que ela evitou falar até então, era uma farda de major que o Exército Confederado usou na Guerra Civil. Pelo estado da peça e pelas referências que Jasper nos explicou, Alice havia pagado uma pequena fortuna nela, mas vendo o brilho nos olhos do loiro de origem texana, eu sabia que a minha amiga faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo desembolsar muito dinheiro para vê-lo feliz daquela forma.

Depois dos parabéns e felicitações a Jasper na pizzaria seguimos para o cinema de Port Angeles, que para o desespero de Rosalie e Alice, a fila para assistir _Titanic_ já estava com 20 pessoas na nossa frente – compreenda que para as duas isto era um absurdo, já que elas queriam ser as primeiras a entrarem na sala. De qualquer maneira, duas horas e meia depois, finalmente foi autorizada a nossa entrada na sala de projeção, que para a alegria das minhas duas melhores amigas conseguimos um excelente lugar.

Os meninos, como era de se esperar, não estavam tão animados assim em assistir o filme. Talvez a única coisa que lhe chamavam a atenção eram os efeitos especiais que tivemos um deslumbre nos trailers. As meninas, todavia, estavam ansiosas em ver o romance entre o Jack e a Rose, mas principalmente o _Leonardo__DiCaprio_. Eu, em contrapartida, me controlava para não rir – o que era quase impossível – ainda mais quando a minha mente e a Prazeres ficavam cantando a melodia de _My __Heart __Will __Go __On _ou então repetindo falas do filme que nem ainda havia iniciado.

- Quantas horas mesmo você disse que tem o filme? – Edward perguntou em meu ouvido, aproveitando para correr seu nariz pelo meu pescoço coberto com o cachecol, mas não evitando o arrepio que senti.

- Três horas e meia. – respondi pela quinta vez, porém com a voz miúda diante do contato que o nariz de Edward fazia em meu rosto, sua respiração e cheiro me inebriando, e uma de suas mãos fazendo pequenos círculos na minha cintura por cima da blusa que eu usava, escondendo tal ação do meu irmão por estar debaixo do meu casaco.

- Tem certeza que você quer assisti-lo? Nós podemos, hum... dar uma volta. – ofereceu com a voz pingando luxúria. Foi difícil resistir, mas fui decisiva na minha determinação de assistir ao filme que há anos não via, e mesmo assim, tinha a sensação que estava vendo pela primeira vez.

Edward, que a cada dia que passa torna-se mais natural, mais à vontade com o nosso relacionamento, tentou outras vezes me seduzir e me tirar da sala de projeção com conversas ao pé do ouvido e promessas que me fazia ser uma tola por não aceitar. Mas mesmo me arrependendo, neguei suas propostas dando longos e demorados beijos nele, que com fervor e empolgação correspondia.

Finalmente o filme iniciou e por mais que o meu eu de 30 anos já tenha visto este filme umas duzentas e cinqüenta vezes, a emoção de vê-lo no cinema, em sua 'estréia' por assim dizer, é espetacular. Os recursos que James Cameron utilizou para gravar os restos do _Titanic_ original, no fundo norte do oceano atlântico, eram de impressionar. Em plenos anos 90, mais exatamente em 97, usar tais técnicas de filmagem era uma ousadia sem precedentes, por mais que atualmente a era digital e os filmes em 3D provam que o filme somente abriu as portas para uma evolução cinematográfica impressionante.

Entretanto, não era só de imagens subaquáticas que o filme se tornou o que é atualmente. Vencedor de 11 estatuetas no Oscar de 1998 são a prova disso, marca que somente dois filmes conseguiram: _Ben-Hur _ de 1959 e _O __Senhor __dos __Anéis: __O __Retorno __do __Rei _de 2003. É uma ironia, já que nem mesmo o espetacular e inimaginavelmente bom _Avatar_ e sua tecnologia 3D, também de _James__Cameron,_ conseguiu superar.

A fotografia, os efeitos sonoros, o roteiro, a edição, os figurinos, a direção e principalmente os atores conseguem impressionar qualquer pessoa, até mesmo a mim que já havia visto tantas vezes as mesmas imagens. Os cuidados com cada detalhe, cada diálogo, cada personagem é algo que somente prova o que o filme é: o maior sucesso de todos os tempos, sem contar que a narrativa da impressionante _Gloria __Stuart_ interpretando a Rose aos 101 anos de idade é de arrepiar.

'O navio dos sonhos', é assim que começa a narrativa antes de sermos arrastados ao dia 10 de abril de 1912 onde o _Titanic_ deixa o porto de _Southampton_ rumo à Nova Iorque na sua única viagem. Já nas primeiras imagens dessa viagem ao túnel do tempo vemos que o filme é deslumbrante.

_Kate __Winslet_ vem provar ser uma atriz memorável ao eternizar a sua Rose. O filme também consolidou _Leonardo __DiCaprio_ como o galã de Hollywood nos anos finais da década de 90. Tudo bem que as interpretações de nenhum dos dois lhe renderam o Oscar de melhor atriz e melhor ator, mas aposto que muitos fãs do filme, assim como dos dois, ficaram absurdamente chateados com a decisão da Academia de Artes e Ciências Cinematográficas em não premiá-los. Eu fui uma dessas que se recusou a aceitar a decisão, assim como Alice e Rosalie, que praticamente se recusaram a assistir ao filme que deu o prêmio a _Jack __Nicholson _e _Helen __Hunt_ com o maravilhoso _Melhor __é __Impossível_. Em algum momento da minha vida eu assisti ao filme, depois que a minha recusa sobre os ganhadores do Oscar passou.

Algumas coisas infantis que fazemos por motivos tolos.

A receita básica de como realizar um megasucesso de bilheteria está presente em cada detalhe da obra cinematográfica. A moça rica que odeia o mundo em que vive é impertinente e até mesmo mal educada, mas com uma beleza de boneca de porcelana com um futuro noivo que não a permite tomar suas próprias decisões e uma mãe que é obcecada por dinheiro, por riqueza, que a obriga a viver aquele futuro casamento que está fadado ao fracasso.

Na outra ponta dessa fórmula conhecida, existe o mocinho, o galã. De origem pobre, mas orgulhoso e até mesmo impertinente, conseguiu a sua passagem no navio em meio a um jogo de pôquer, e com uma pasta cheia de desenhos, ele sonha com um mundo em que o seu trabalho seja reconhecido, isto, é claro sem comentar o charme loiro, de olhos azuis, carinha de anjo e voz suave de _Leonardo__DiCaprio_ como brinde, acompanhado do seu cavalheirismo encantador que faz qualquer mulher suspirar.

Lógico que eu havia suspirado muito pelo seu _Jack __Dawson_.

Talvez eu suspirasse porque via _muito_ de Edward em Jack, quer dizer, o charme encantador e a persistência em conseguir aquilo que deseja haja o que for, mas sempre com o seu suor, com seus próprios esforços. Se talvez em 1997 _Leonardo __DiCaprio_ fosse considerado o sonho de consumo de toda garota adolescente ou não, Edward Cullen é o sonho de consumo de todas as mulheres em 2010. Ok. Ele _sempre_ foi e _sempre_ será o meu sonho de consumo, mas esta é uma questão de perspectiva.

Continuando sobre a 'receita de bolo' de como fazer um bom filme, coloque um vilão que faça toda a platéia odiar, personagens para todos se apaixonarem – além dos protagonistas -, algumas cenas mais divertidas, algumas mais dramáticas, a atração e química inegável e arrebatadora dos protagonistas, romance, sexo, a morte de um dos personagens principais e _voilá_, você tem um sucesso de bilheteria.

_Titanic_ segue esta receita à risca, fazendo com que todos os telespectadores se apaixonem pelo filme e principalmente torçam pelo casal, mesmo sabendo do inevitável desfecho triste. Mas nem mesmo a fórmula padrão de como fazer um sucesso, tira a mágica e o envolvimento que o filme passa em cada cena, mesclando ficção com realidade, personagens que passamos a acreditar veemente que estavam ali naquela imensa tragédia, levando metade dos telespectadores as lágrimas. Confesso, eu chorei muitas vezes assistindo _Titanic_, assim como Rosalie e Alice choraram de soluçar inúmeras vezes.

Claro que como todo bom filme, _Titanic_ tem cenas que se tornam inesquecíveis, entre elas pode-se destacar o momento que Jack grita _'__eu __sou __o __rei __do __mundo__'_, ou quando salva Rose que quase pulou do navio em movimento, ou ainda quando os ricaços convidam o pobretão Jack para um jantar de gala e muito convenientemente ele e sua donzela em perigo fogem da situação e vão para uma festa nos porões realizada pela 3ª classe, da qual Rose se encanta com a leveza que aquele povo aproveita a vida, e como ela se sente em seu lugar entre os menos desfavorecidos.

Ainda podemos citar entre tantas cenas memoráveis de _Titanic_ quando os dois vão à proa do navio e Jack mostra a Rose uma maneira diferente de ver o oceano, como se estivesse voando. Tal cena é tão memorável que acabou tornando-se a fotografia que ilustrou muitos pôsteres promocionais pelo mundo. Desde o romance efêmero entre os dois, ou os músicos do navio tocando com emoção até os últimos minutos do naufrágio, _Titanic _emociona.

Evidente que não posso deixar de lembrar para aqueles que são como Emmett, cujas únicas partes que se lembram do filme são Rose nua, usando somente o colar 'Coração do Oceano' que havia ganhado de seu noivo, ou ainda a primeira vez dos dois dentro de um carro, onde ao final Rose espalma a sua mão suada no vidro embaçado, tamanho o prazer, ou talvez ainda, os efeitos, o desespero, toda a loucura do final quando o navio esta afundando depois de selar o seu fim ao bater em um iceberg.

Sim, _Titanic_ tem muitas cenas memoráveis e não há uma pessoa neste mundo que tenha assistido no cinema ou em casa e não tenha ficado impressionado e maravilhado com a ousadia do diretor ao produzir uma obra daquela magnitude.

Tudo bem, confesso, _Titanic_ sempre foi o meu filme predileto, mesmo eu nunca entendendo ao certo o porquê. Talvez seja por _Leonardo __DiCaprio_ me lembrar _tanto_ Edward, ou pelo romance transcendental entre Rose e Jack, que até mesmo ultrapassa a morte, mas vai se saber, não é mesmo?

Um pouco menos de quatro horas depois de que havia iniciado o filme, onde teve um pequeno intervalo de 15 minutos, todos estavam ávidos por um café para nos aquecer, comentando entusiasmadamente o filme.

- Ela ficou nua no filme! Será que não houve um 'pow' de verdade não? – questionou meu irmão como um bom adolescente hormonal que ele é e só pensa naquilo.

- Emmett! – protestamos eu e Alice, enquanto os meninos riam do comentário dele e Rose dava um tapa em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele resmungasse alto.

- Para mim o melhor momento foi o Jack morrendo congelado. – comentou Edward dando de ombros, recebendo olhares indignados de todas as meninas, inclusive o meu, que não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo de sua boca.

- _O __quê_? – exclamou Rosalie subindo uma oitava o seu tom de voz. – Rose foi uma biscate, naquela porta em que ela ficou tinha espaço para o Jack também! Os dois poderiam ter sobrevivido a toda fatalidade. Mas ela foi egoísta, mesquinha, como se mostrou durante o filme todo, e deixou que o pobre coitado apaixonado morresse congelado! – exclamou defensivamente a Edward.

- Rosalie, é um filme, ficção. – defendeu-se Edward levantando suas mãos em rendição. – Só não consigo entender o porquê de vocês ficarem suspirando pelo _Leonardo __DiCaprio._ Ele não convence como galã, parece um adolescente bobo, sem contar que é um péssimo ator. – riu debochado, dando de ombros mais uma vez.

- A baba que escorreu em seu queixo durante a cena em que a _Kate __Winslet_ ficou nua também não significa nada, Edward? – repliquei. Não sei exatamente por que, mas inesperadamente eu estava me sentindo muito enciumada por ele ter admirado o corpo da atriz com um olhar de pura luxúria e desejo.

- Qual é Bella? – indignou-se com um sorriso torto e um tom de incredulidade beirando ao absurdo. – Você passou 3 horas e meia suspirando pelo _Leonardo __DiCaprio_, será que não temos direitos iguais aqui? – questionou irritado, porém mantendo um sorriso torto, mas o seu olhar tinha um brilho estranho. Seria ciúme?

- Eu? Suspirando pelo _Leonardo __DiCaprio_? Qual é Edward, ele é um ator! – exclamei inconformada, não permitindo por muito tempo que a minha mente se prendesse ao fato que ele estava com ciúmes de um ator hollywoodiano.

- Ela também Bella! – vociferou fechando os seus punhos e batendo-os com força na mesa.

- Mas ela estava nua! Você está pensando nela nua! – gritei com lágrimas traiçoeiras nos meus olhos. Sentindo-me uma tola e ofendida por ele estar desejando uma mulher mais experiente ou sei lá o que, levantei da cadeira em que estava sentada ao seu lado em um pulo, correndo a passos surpreendentemente firmes ao banheiro, em busca de um pouco de segurança.

- Bella! Bella? Bella! – o ouvi gritando o meu nome atrás de mim, mas não dando tempo para que ele interrompesse minha corrida ao banheiro feminino. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar agindo daquela maneira, mas eu estava chorando tanto diante da discussão boba que tivemos que só me vi caindo sentada com minhas pernas dobradas e minha cabeça enterrada entre os meus joelhos enquanto as minhas mãos pressionavam minha nuca, no chão extremamente limpo e gélido do banheiro.

Não sei se ouvi ao certo, mas eu podia dizer que ouvi as vozes estridentes de Alice e Rosalie gritando com Edward que tentava se defender das acusações das duas, mas o que exatamente elas diziam era indistinto para mim naquele momento em que não conseguia entender absolutamente nada, a não ser o que estava passando-se em minha mente. Não sei quanto tempo depois escutei a porta se abrindo, mas se eu pensava que eram as minhas amigas que vieram me dar apoio. Me surpreendi ao perceber que quem estava adentrando o banheiro feminino não era nenhuma das duas.

- Hey. – a voz rouca e grave de Edward disse, contudo o tom quebrado que soou fez com que me sentisse ao mesmo tempo pior e melhor diante da nossa discussão tola. – Bella. – me chamou timidamente, ajoelhando-se em frente de onde eu estava sentada, sem sequer tocar a mão em mim. – Hey baby, desculpa, eu não queria te magoar. – desculpou-se realmente sentido com a nossa briga.

Ainda com o rosto entre as minhas pernas sequei as lágrimas, para que lentamente levantasse a cabeça, e meus olhos castanhos encarassem os seus esverdeados que brilhavam desesperados e nervosos como se tivessem ineptos a aceitar o que havia acontecido ou qualquer coisa que se passava pela sua cabeça, seja ela o que for.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, foi eu que exagerei. – desculpei-me, me sentindo uma idiota por sentir ciúmes de uma atriz e a sua nudez em que aparecem somente os seus seios em um trabalho meramente artístico.

- Não, eu que fui um imbecil por falar aquilo de você. – sorriu tristemente. – Eu nem sei como começar a te pedir desculpas. – murmurou abaixando o seu rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que dançavam sobre os olhos esmeraldinos.

Sorri incrédula entre as minhas lágrimas, até mesmo em um momento destes Edward tem que ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Ok, foi culpa de nós dois. – contrapus com um sorriso para ele, que repetiu para mim com o seu característico sorriso torto.

- Como você é teimosa. – comentou afastando suas lágrimas com os dedos e se aproximando de mim, que sem titubear estiquei os meus braços e o abracei com força, não me incomodando em sentar em seu colo.

- Desculpa por ser insegura. – murmurei contra o seu suéter, sentindo minhas lágrimas molhando o tecido escuro.

- Como se alguma outra garota ou mulher me interessasse. – bufou contra o meu pescoço, dando um suave beijo na parte de trás da minha orelha. Sorri abafado contra a sua blusa.

- Você diz isso agora. Espera até ir para a universidade com todas aquelas veteranas dando em cima de você. – repliquei sorrindo, sentindo a tensão anterior se dissipar.

- Você é absurda Bella. Como se eu tivesse vontade ou interesse de estar com outra garota, de vê-la... hum... de estar com ela. – disse soando constrangido. Rapidamente levantei o meu rosto para encontrar o seu completamente vermelho, e seus olhos genuinamente envergonhados.

- O que você ia dizer? – perguntei sorrindo, esquecendo completamente que há minutos atrás eu estava chorando por um motivo bobo.

- Nada! – exclamou alto e rápido demais.

- Edward – disse lentamente, trançando meus dedos entre os seus cabelos, e dando serenos beijos em seu rosto. -, me diz vai, o que você ia dizer? De vê-la o quê, hein? – inquiri sensualmente mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, tentando convencê-lo de terminar a frase.

- Não ia dizer nada. – se defendeu mais uma vez, desta, porém, sorrindo torto. Eu poderia apostar que seus pensamentos não eram nada puros.

Garotos adolescentes, tão previsíveis.

- Ah, qual é Edward, eu sou a sua namorada. Nada que você me disser vai me impressionar. – murmurei dando pequenos beijos em seus lábios. – Então... o que você ia me dizer que começou com 'de vê-la'? – tornei a perguntar, desta vez soando o mais sexy que podia.

- Bella, não me faça responder isso. – pediu entre os seus dentes soando realmente aflito e incomodado com aquela conversa.

- Por favor. – supliquei sensualmente. – Por favorzinho, Edward. Quem diz que eu não estou pensando o mesmo? Ou então que eu já não tenha compreendido o que você tá evitando me dizer? – falei sem nenhuma hesitação. De repente esta coragem estrangeira de questionar algo de natureza 'sexual' a ele pareceu tão necessária, como se fosse o ar que eu respiro.

- Se você já sabe, por que eu tenho que dizer? – inquiriu incomodado, e ao mesmo tempo muito expectante com as minhas palavras.

- Porque eu quero ter certeza. – afirmei com sensatez.

- Você será a minha morte Bella. – disse cansado, mas se rendendo ao meu pedido. – A única pessoa que eu quero e espero ver daquela forma... hum... er... – hesitou.

- Nua... – incentivei com um olhar animado, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Sim nua, é... Deus, isso é tão constrangedor! – exclamou enterrando o seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, respirando entrecortadamente.

- O que Edward? Me diz, por favor? – implorei. O ouvi suspirando pesadamente.

- _Você_. – falou tão baixo que se eu não estivesse prestando atenção nas suas palavras eu nunca teria ouvido.

Sorrindo triunfante o abracei com mais força e reivindiquei seus lábios com sofreguidão e urgência, mostrando a ele através daquele gesto que também o desejava daquela maneira. Acredito que ele compreendeu o meu recado, pois sem vacilar aceitou meus beijos com a mesma intensidade que eu dava.

Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficamos no chão daquele banheiro embolados em um abraço e nos beijando, mas em algum momento Edward me levantou junto com ele e praticamente me carregando em seu colo nos levou para fora do banheiro, para onde nossos amigos estavam, ansiosos para voltarem para casa. Ouvi meu namorado pedindo para que Jasper guiasse o Volvo para que nós dois fossemos atrás. Ainda em um abraço apertado trocando beijos calmos e cheios de promessa.

Acredito que em algum ponto devo ter adormecido, pois quando despertei meio sonolenta, notei as paredes de minha casa a minha volta enquanto Edward comigo em seus braços levou-me a minha cama, onde retirou a boina que eu usava, as minhas botas e meu casaco, me colocando confortavelmente sob minhas cobertas, depositando um beijo em meus lábios e outro em minha testa.

- Nos vemos amanhã. – despediu-se sorrindo. Sorri para a escuridão em retorno.

- Boa noite Edward. – murmurei apaixonada.

- Boa noite Bella. – o ouvi repetindo com um sorriso na voz, em seguida fechando a porta do meu quarto mergulhando-o na escuridão noturna.

Com minha mente ainda nublada da semi-inconsciência proporcionada pelo sono, esta viajou sem qualquer freio ou interrupção minha, para um momento em que Edward e eu havíamos nos entregado um ao outro, enfim consumando o nosso amor, que por mais que fossemos adolescentes era tão real como qualquer outro no mundo.

Intimamente eu sentia que em breve Edward e eu seriamos um casal que partilharia uma intimidade juntos, em que nos entregaríamos juntos pela primeira vez ao prazer, a luxúria, ao desejo, a necessidade; e por mais absurdo que possa aparecer, eu desejava isso com todo o meu ser.

Eu não poderia esperar para que isso finalmente acontecesse. Que finalmente Edward me visse nua e tirasse qualquer imagem de _Kate __Winslet_ nua em _Titanic_ da sua cabeça, perpetuando a minha ali _para __todo __o __sempre_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ownn... _

_Até quando meus amores que vamos terminar todos os capítulos suspirando dessa maneira? Morrendo de diabetes de tão açucarado e glicosado está o namoro destes dois hein? Para sempre! É gente, eu sempre prometi que iria fazer algo bem leve, descontraído, suave, doce ao extremo, vocês que não acreditaram! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_E finalmente eles foram assistir Titanic. Quem aqui é velho o bastante para ter burlado a censura do filme e assistiu no cinema? Eu sou velha o bastante. Oh shit! Vi duas vezes no cinema, se não me engano. Uma com meus pais e a outra com minhas primas, que riram muito de mim por ter chorado. Mas fazer o quê? Caiu um cisco no meu olho bem no final do filme! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Ain gente! Esse filme fez tanto sucesso que além de ter o visto bilhões de vezes – inclusive enquanto escrevia este capítulo -, ter o CD e cantar 'My Heart Will Go On' como se não houvesse amanhã, tinha ou tenho sei lá a fita cassete, vulgo VHS, desse filme! Poutz... sou velha? Só um cadinho. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* _

_Ah... quem aí morre de vontade de assistir Titanic no cinema, enquanto escrevia esses últimos capítulos descobri que em 2012 Rose, Jack e o navio dos sonhos voltam para as salas de cinema, totalmente remasterizado e trabalhado no 3D! Imagine o naufrágio em 3D? Coool!_

_Peço perdão aqueles que queriam a presença da Prazeres nesse capítulo, ela tirou férias, e seus comentários sarcásticos não vieram em momento algum, mas no próximo que será o capítulo de Natal algo me diz que ela virá dar uma de mamãe Noel! LOL_

_Não me odeiem por essa briguinha tola deles, eu preciso colocar detalhes que os provem ser adolescentes! Bella pode ter 30 anos mentalmente, mas o instinto de uma garota de 17 anos que manda nela na maior parte do tempo. Enfim, como já disse lá em cima, não deixem de acessar o tumblr da fic, ver o que eu estou postando, spoiler e referências dos capítulos, e quem tiver perguntas: façam-me; claro sem esquecer as reviews! Se vocês não me dizem o que estão achando é complicado saber se estão gostando ou não, ok? Juro que eu não mordo e não os arrasto para 1997!_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, comentou ou não, recomendou, indicou, favoritou, fez perguntas... são vocês com essas ações minúsculas, que para mim tem um significado enorme que fazem com que eu continue postando sempre! Patti, obrigada por tudo como sempre, você é uma beta fantástica! ;D_

_Nos vemos na próxima semana, aqueles que como eu farão vestibulares esse fim de semana: boa sorte! Iremos arrasar! ;D_

_Obrigada a compreensão sempre total de vocês com a minha vida conturbada._

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B:**Awwwwwwnnn esse final!_

_Ain Carol, já disse que vou mandar a conta do plano de saúde se qualquer dia desses parar no hospital com as taxas de diabetes lá em cima? Não? Então sinta-se avisada haushuahsuahuas Esses dois 'tão-que-tão' hein! Edward soltando mais uma vez as asinhas, agora no cinema, querendo arrastar a Bella para outro lugar, hmmmmm. Sempre desconfiei que de santo tinha nada, afinal, é do sexo masculino, mesmo sendo adolescente, e é aí que reside o perigoonnn. E essa Bella de 17 anos instigando o rapaz... menina, depois não diz que te avisei! Atice bem MOITO o moço, agora não corra quando ele quiser mostrar BEM MAIS que asinhas, viu *insira aqui uma risada maligna*HAUHSUAHUSHAUHSAUS._

_Morri de rir na parte que já tinha 20 pessoas na fila para o cinema, já passei tanto por isso kkkkkkkkkkk. Fiquei tão emocionada lendo a narrativa sobre o Titanic. Foi exatamente assim que assisti ao filme pela primeira vez. Emocionada do início ao fim. Morri de chorar, suspirar, e vi na primeira vez duas vezes. E sou dessas que também se revoltaram com a Academia na época, por não terem escolhidos um dos dois para melhor ator/atriz, ou ambos. Entre diversas cenas, o final me arrepia, quando Rose, bem velhinha, morre e então aparece a Rose jovem entrando no Titanic com Jack à sua espera. Awwwwww._

_Não vou me estender no comentário, então, já sabem o que geralmente costumo pedir não é? Bombardeios de reviews. _

_Obrigada MAIS UMA VEZ pelo carinho que dedicam a **TEENAGE ****DREAM**!_

_Um super beijo, Patti ;)_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	25. Bolas, luzes, presentes e renas?

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE ****DREAM**, porém Edward e Bella tendo uma crise de ciúmes por causa de Titanic, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_ **N/A: **Olá amores..._

_Como todos estão? Espero que bem! A todos que fizeram vestibular, OAB ou qualquer outro tipo de concurso no fim de semana, espero que vocês tenham ido bem! Não faço ideia como fui no meu, mas fica a torcida para que eu tenha conseguido o número necessário de questões para ir a segunda fase._

_Agora eu posso bancar uma de 'tia' chata e puxar a orelha de vocês? Bem, eu vou assim mesmo. O que aconteceu com vocês capítulo passado? Cadê as reviews? Será que a perspectiva de que eu irei postar em pouco menos ou mais de uma semana, faça com que vocês não me deixem suas opiniões? Eu sei que todo mundo tem uma vida corrida, e que final de ano é tenso, mas custa deixar um 'posta mais' ou 'adorei', ou o que for? Acho que não, né gente? _

_Então vamos combinar o seguinte: o próximo capítulo vem quando tiver no Fanfiction ponto net 800 reviews (no momento tem 721) e no Nyah 1620 reviews (no momento tem 1539). Será que posso contar com vocês? Assim que bater esse número eu venho com o próximo capítulo, que para quem está ansioso... *cof cof* vai rolar intimidade entre esses dois adolescentes hormonais *cof cof*, mas como disse, vocês só vão ler essa 'surpresinha' se me deixarem muitas reviews, ok? ;D_

_*Momento 'tia chata' off*_

_O capítulo ficou curto, porque tive uns problemas durante essa semana e foi complicado escrever, mas como eu sempre digo, antes um capítulo curto do que nenhum certo? Esse aqui é uma preparação para o que vem no próximo! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Como sempre, não deixem de ir lá no tumblr da fic o: youngforeverlikeateenagedream**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ (basta trocar a palavra**(PONTO)**pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link), e ver o que tem de novidade ou me fazer perguntas, que eu, como a maioria deve ter percebido estou respondendo sempre, e também, aproveitando o feriado, venham ler a minha short-fic **RUMOR HAS IT**, para quem gosta de momentos calientes recomendo! ;D_

_Well, well, well... deixa eu parar por aqui, já falei demais, obrigada a todos por tudo, sempre._

_Por hora: boa leitura! ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25 – Bolas, luzes, presentes e... renas?**

.

Depois da minha epifania sexual, meu sono foi pesado e ininterrupto. Nem mesmo sonhos eu me lembro de ter tido, somente que a exaustão indecifrável fez com que eu dormisse horas a fio; tanto que me sobressaltei quando acordei no dia seguinte com a claridade apática do meu quarto, e o ruído de chuva e vento preenchendo os meus ouvidos.

Entretanto, não fora isto que havia me despertado, mas sim um par de mãos quentes e suaves acariciando meus cabelos e rosto, acompanhado de uma respiração cadenciada em meus ouvidos. Com meus olhos pesados e completamente nublados de sono, os abri lentamente, demorando em focalizar qualquer coisa, porém quando o fiz encontrei um belíssimo par de olhos esmeraldinos, cabelos revoltosos de uma cor acobreada, e um sorriso torto que até mesmo no meu estado de inconsciência fazia-me arfar ruidosamente.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – saudou Edward com a voz baixa, contudo mandando faíscas para todo o meu corpo.

- Dia. – voltei o cumprimento com um enorme bocejo, acomodando mais em minha cama, puxando junto comigo meus cobertores. – Que horas são? – perguntei encarando os olhos de Edward que ainda se encontrava ajoelhado ao lado da minha cama me admirando com um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Um pouco depois do meio-dia. – respondeu-me com um sorriso. – Você estava cansada demais por causa dos últimos dias, mais do que eu imaginava. – divertiu-se depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – questionei confusa por vê-lo ali em um sábado pela manhã.

- Sua mãe me telefonou e pediu para que eu ficasse aqui com você. Parece que ela, Charlie e Emmett foram a Seattle. – explicou dando de ombros.

- Hum... me lembro vagamente de me dizerem isso. – falei rolando pela minha cama. – Por que você não se deita aqui comigo? – convidei para que Edward se juntasse a mim na cama, que eu havia aberto espaço suficiente para que ele se acomodasse. Em surpresa ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, contudo levantou-se do chão onde estava ajoelhado tirando o seu tênis e casaco, em seguida acomodando-se na cama ao meu lado.

- Ei! Onde você está indo? – inquiriu curioso a me ver sair da cama.

- Banheiro. Já volto. – sorri apologética, deixando o meu quarto e correndo para o banheiro, aproveitando e pegando uma roupa confortável para trocar a que havia usado para ir a Port Angeles ontem que ainda usava.

Vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de mangas compridas; escovei meus dentes, prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e voltei para o meu quarto, encontrando um Edward tranqüilo, mas com os seus olhos verdes abertos encarando a porta por onde entrei. Com um sorriso tímido, enquanto mordiscava o meu lábio inferior arrastei-me para a minha cama, moldando o meu corpo ao de Edward dando um suave beijo em seus lábios.

- Hum... menta. – ronronou Edward. Senti minhas bochechas quentes.

- Pasta de dente. – dei de ombros timidamente, enterrando o meu rosto em seu peitoral. Ele riu ruidosamente, puxando o meu rosto para cima, iniciando um beijo sôfrego e urgente.

Ficamos um bom tempo deitados em minha cama aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Às vezes nos beijando serenamente, todavia, o meu estômago resolveu protestar alto algum tempo depois, indicando que eu estava faminta. Ri nervosa, envergonhada porque Edward havia ouvido o protesto do meu estômago.

Sorrindo timidamente ao meu namorado, arrastei-me para o banheiro mais uma vez, porém, para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa – uma calça jeans, um suéter grosso de lã e pantufas em meus pés. Me surpreendi quando, ao descer para a cozinha, encontrei um confuso Edward admirando o interior da geladeira.

- Será que você irá me contar o que está fazendo? – provoquei encostando-me no batente da porta e observando meu namorado em toda sua glória e beleza juvenil movendo-se pela cozinha da minha mãe.

- Procurando algo para você comer. – bufou irritado, fechando a geladeira e virando-se para mim. – Mas descobrindo que não tem nada! – exclamou inconformado. Me esforcei para não rir.

- Alguma coisa tem Edward, só que para fazer. – explanei dando de ombros. Ele rolou os olhos em um gesto muito característico da minha pessoa.

- Será que posso convidar a minha namorada para almoçar? – pediu com uma confiança arrogante. Arqueei as minhas sobrancelhas para ele.

- Eu só ganharei isto? Um convite? – repliquei divertida. Edward perspicazmente entendeu a minha brincadeira, pois sorriu torto de uma maneira muito cheia de segundas intenções para mim.

- No convite está embutido o fato que irei seduzi-la e que roubarei uma infinidade de beijos. – enumerou com uma piscadela e seu sorriso enviesado.

- Hum... interessante. – murmurei contemplativa. – Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza que irá me seduzir? – questionei fingindo curiosidade. Ele sorriu amplo e encurtou a distância que nos separava, contudo sem encostar um dedo sequer em mim. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu, sua respiração quente, almiscarada e masculina me inebriava.

- Porque eu já te seduzi. – afirmou convencido e arrogante, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, como um preâmbulo do beijo urgente e apaixonado que partilhamos em seguida.

Como já era meio da tarde e estávamos famintos, seguimos – miraculosamente – a pé até um restaurante italiano próximo a minha casa, onde ordenei um _fettuccini_ alfredo, e Edward um _penne_ ao molho parisiense, acompanhado de dois copos de coca-cola gelados, apesar do frio que fazia em Forks.

Todavia, é incrível que por mais que Edward e eu estejamos nos abraçando, beijando, trocando carícias diversas, mostrando de todas as formas humanamente conhecidas – e permitidas – que estamos em um relacionamento, algumas garçonetes mais saidinhas sempre davam em cima do meu namorado, na minha frente, é claro. Ele, evidentemente, não retribui ou retribuiu o flerte, mas só o fato de saber que alguma vagabunda deseja o _meu_ namorado, me dá náuseas.

_"Garota, além de paranóica você é doente!"_ – exclamou a Prazeres divertida. – _"Para de ser ciumenta desse jeito! O garoto só tem olhos para você! Acorda antes que essa sua paranóia, insegurança, ou o que seja, acabe com o seu namoro."_ – orientou com sensatez.

_"Há, há, há..."_ – o lado adolescente da minha consciência completamente petulante, irritante e inconseqüente desdenhou com insolência. – _"Como se você já tivesse tido um relacionamento para dar conselhos sobre. Você é uma mal amada!"_ – exclamou a irmã caçula da Prazeres, a Maria Inconsequente que é completamente desprovida de inteligência ou apreensão.

A 'idosa' bufou em irritação, completamente indignada pela astúcia e falta de respeito da Maria.

_"Se você continuar desta maneira o seu futuro será igual ao meu. Sozinha!"_ – demandou com mau humor.

_"Até parece, olha com quem eu namoro!" _– sorriu debochada.

Esforcei-me para que as duas calassem a boca, mas não tive muito sucesso, já que ainda ouvia o zumbido de suas vozes em algum lugar em minha cabeça. Tentei me concentrar em Edward, e no almoço delicioso que saboreava. Felizmente adiantou a longo prazo.

Não sabendo que horas meus pais voltariam para a casa, e com o frio insuportável que fazia em Forks, Edward e eu fomos à locadora onde pegamos alguns filmes e retornando para a minha casa, onde nos acomodamos no sofá da sala, debaixo de um cobertor grosso, com uma bacia de pipoca assistindo os filmes que havíamos locado. Foi no final de _'__Se7en__ – __os __sete __crimes __capitais__'_, por volta das dez da noite que meus pais e Emmett chegaram de Seattle.

Meu irmão que praticamente pulava sobre seus calcanhares chegou avisando animadamente que a ida à Seatte tinha sido muito produtiva e que agora ele era o proprietário de um _Jeep __Cherokee __Chief _branco gelo, ano 78, que comprou com o dinheiro que havia guardado desde seus 12 anos e óbvio com uma pequena ajuda do meu pai, para adquirir o carro. Logo meu pai, Edward e Emmett entraram em uma motivada discussão sobre automóveis. _Homens_.

No domingo Edward veio me buscar por volta do meio dia para almoçar na sua casa, e como não foi surpresa, estava chovendo em Forks, por isto passamos o resto da tarde em seu quarto deitados juntos no sofá de sua sala de música ouvindo alguns vinis dele.

A cada dia que passava eu me sentia mais e mais confortável ao lado dele, da mesma maneira que ele se sentia comigo. Nos tornávamos mais amigos, mais companheiros, menos desencanados, mas principalmente mais apaixonados. A nossa intimidade estava em um ponto saudável e confiável, e sem querer soar impaciente ou saidinha, eu sentia intimamente que em breve nós ultrapassaríamos a última barreira do nosso relacionamento, tornando-nos mais íntimos.

_Deus_! Como eu ando pensando em sexo.

A semana do Natal começou com um sol tímido e atípico para o noroeste do pacífico, e com a companhia de Angela, na segunda-feira fomos a Port Angeles fazer as nossas compras de Natal. O problema é que, quando você namora uma pessoa que tem tudo, e se não, tem dinheiro suficiente para comprar, fica extremamente mais difícil saber o que dar de presente. Eu estava neste impasse. Não fazia ideia do que poderia dar ao Edward, e exatamente por isso resolvi ser totalmente previsível e uma tola apaixonada ao escolher o meu presente, sendo muito mais simbólico e de valor sentimental, do que algo requintado e de valor inestimável.

Angela que sempre fora uma romântica nata, achou a minha escolha de presente para Edward "simplesmente perfeito. Tão simples, tão romântico, tão vocês dois." – nas palavras dela, só espero que ele também ache o presente perfeito. Após decidir o presente que daria ao meu namorado, corri entre várias lojas para comprar os presentes para os meus pais, meu irmão e sua namorada, Alice, Jasper, a própria Angela e até mesmo uma pequena lembrancinha a Ben. Eu poderia odiar ganhar presentes, mas adorava dá-los.

Feliz porque havia sobrado algum dinheiro das minhas compras, acabei comprando algumas roupas para mim. Aparentemente esse meu novo eu de 17 anos tinha uma neura com aparência, que poderia deixar o meu primeiro eu de 17 anos enfurecido com a 'futilidade'. Finalizamos a tarde de compras com um lanche no Mcdonalds, para enfim retornar a Forks, conversando aleatoriedades e rindo que nem duas bobocas, enquanto fantasiávamos com os nossos namorados mais velhos, depois que terminássemos a faculdade.

Os dias que antecediam o Natal passaram-se mais rápidos do que eu poderia sequer imaginar, ou talvez a minha distração e concentração em ajudar a minha mãe a colocar todos os enfeites na casa e no jardim, me deixava tão ocupada que mal percebia que a hora passava e o dia chegava ao fim. Edward que passava o dia na companhia de seu pai na parte da manhã e de sua mãe na parte da tarde, sempre vinha em casa por volta das sete jantar comigo e com os meus pais, e depois mantendo a porta aberta, nos refugiávamos em meu quarto e lá ficávamos ouvindo musicas, ou então conversando, porém aproveitando ao máximo a companhia um do outro.

A noite de Natal, assim como no dia de Ação de Graças, aconteceria na casa dos Cullen. Esme havia conseguido – provavelmente usando as técnicas de chantagem como a de seus filhos – convencer a minha mãe e Melanie – mãe da Rosalie – a todos se reunirem para celebrar a data. As três estavam tão animadas com o jantar que passaram o dia todo na cozinha perfeita de Esme preparando as comidas. Elas estavam tão animadas que ficou por minha responsabilidade alimentar a todos – meu pai, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e seu pai – em casa no almoço da véspera, felizmente eu sabia preparar muitíssimo bem o estrogonofe da minha avó paterna.

Para passar a noite de Natal e também me proteger do frio e da neve que caia incessantemente, optei por usar calças jeans sob meias de lã, botas estilo coturno caramelo, um suéter marrom com a estampa de um leão, casaco grosso e quente preto, cachecol e boina caramelo do tom da estampa da minha blusa. Era uma roupa simples, mas confortável e principalmente quente para o inverno rigoroso que fazia. Por volta das nove e meia da noite, acompanhada dos meus pais e Emmett, chegávamos à casa dos Cullen para a ceia de Natal. Esme e Alice como eram de se esperar haviam decorado a casa maravilhosamente.

Luzes, bolas, bengalas, papais-noéis de pelúcia, meias de presentes, árvores de Natal decoradas com fitas e pequenos enfeites feitos por Alice e Edward durante a sua infância infestavam o ambiente sempre claro e discreto da casa. Embaixo do grande pinheiro decorado belamente, com inúmeros pacotes de presentes, alguns grandes e outros pequenos, mas todos escolhidos com muito carinho compunham a áurea natalina que estávamos.

Estava quase me sentindo na casa do próprio Papai Noel no pólo Norte, só faltando mesmo ver a Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho, porque de resto tudo estava muito bem representado. Contudo, mal pensei em 'renas' e surge uma Alice saltitando em uma calça legging rosa _Pink_, uma blusa preta com a estampa de um guarda-chuva e corações em rosa, vermelho, cinza e branco, acompanhado de botas de salto negras, e um Edward com olhar entediado vestindo suas roupas de sempre – calça jeans, moletom e tênis _Adidas __Hemp_ – usando uma galhada falsa igual a do animal e um pequeno ponto vermelho em seus narizes.

Ok, não faltava nada no Natal da família Cullen.

- Hum... _renas_? – perguntei aos dois, me segurando para não rir. Edward notou que eu estava me segurando para não rir dando um travesso sorriso torto em minha direção.

- Sim! – gritou Alice, pulando e batendo palmas. – Esse ano, nós seremos as renas do Papai Noel. – exclamou animada.

Foi meio minuto para que as palavras da minha amiga fizessem sentido.

- _Nós_? – perguntei confusa e ligeiramente atordoada. Ela sorriu animada, dando mais alguns pulinhos e batendo palmas, retirando uma tiara com galhadas sabe-se lá de onde, arrancando a touca que eu usava e colocando em minha cabeça o apetrecho, fazendo uma pequena bolinha com batom vermelho na ponta do meu nariz.

- Perfeito! – animou-se depois que terminou o seu serviço. A encarei meio confusa, meio indignada.

- Cada ano nos vestimos de alguma coisa de Natal. – explicou Edward, observando a minha confusão. – Ano passado fomos elfos mágicos. – deu de ombros, sorrindo torto.

- Torcemos para que ela não nos vista de _Grinch_ no próximo ano. – guinchou Rosalie, que apareceu onde estávamos usando a sua galhada e nariz vermelho em sua roupa bem do jeito _Spice __Girls_ de ser: saia curta e justa vermelha, um suéter de mangas longas preto, um cachecol vermelho, meias grossas negras e sapatos de salto médio estilo boneca.

Com nós, os seis adolescentes vestidos de renas mágicas e voadoras do Papai Noel, nos acomodamos na sala, assistindo filmes e programas natalinos, eu no caso, sempre abraçada com Edward que dava beijinhos demorados e sensuais na pele sensível atrás da minha orelha, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse completamente. Pela milésima vez, acredito, não pude deixar de pensar no dia em que nos tornaríamos mais íntimos, algo me dizia que seria mágico, assim como os ajudantes do São Nicolau.

Iniciamos a ceia natalina por volta das onze da noite em uma conversa tranqüila, que consistia em principalmente elogiar os pratos preparados por Esme, Melanie e minha mãe, Renée. Após o jantar, iniciamos as trocas de presentes. Tudo estava descontraído e animado. Os pacotes maiores como eram de se esperar eram de Alice e Edward, que haviam ganhado de seus pais _imac__'__s__colors_ recém lançados pela _Apple_. O de Alice era rosa morango e o de Edward azul índigo.

Meus pais me presentearam com um belíssimo relógio prata com pequenos detalhes dourados, extremamente feminino. Sorri saudosa, até os dias atuais eu ainda usava aquele mimo. Esme e Carlisle me deram uma coleção de clássicos da literatura – apesar de ter alguns títulos, os meus estavam velhos e surrados. Os pais de Rose me deram um suéter azul profundo, mas delicado. Rosalie uma elegante agenda para o próximo ano e um perfume que coincidentemente era um dos que eu usava mais velha. Jasper me presenteou com um livro de fotografias e um porta-retrato com uma foto minha e de Edward, em um momento no Halloween que mal me recordava. Emmett uma adornada caixa de música prata e alguns CDs que estava querendo. Enquanto Alice não tão surpreendentemente me deu dois vestidos – um xadrez escuro e outro azul anil -, uma saia de pregas, como as que ela usava e um sapato estilo oxford, mas com salto baixo na cor preta.

Por fim, o último presente que abri foi o de Edward, que estava em uma caixinha vermelha pequena onde repousava em seu interior uma delicada pulseira prateada com três pingentes: um deles era um pequeno coração de cristal e os outros dois eram medalhinhas, um com a letra 'E' e o outro com a letra 'B'. Sorri afetada com o presente.

- Para você não se esquecer o quanto eu gosto de você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido quando fui dar um beijo e abraçá-lo em agradecimento.

- Eu nunca poderia. – murmurei com as minhas bochechas rubras.

Felizmente todos gostaram dos presentes que eu havia os presenteado, apesar da simplicidade deles, eles eram do fundo do meu coração. Edward, entretanto, ficou ligeiramente emocionado com o que eu havia lhe dado, uma foto nossa – com ele vestido com o seu uniforme do _football_ e eu com o meu de _cheerleader_ após um dos jogos em um beijo inocente, porém apaixonado, onde havia pedido em uma loja de revelações para fazerem ela em preto e branco e maior, do tamanho de meia cartolina, colocando-a depois em uma moldura negra, estilo um quadro, acompanhado de uma caixa de madeira preta em que eu havia colado algumas fotos nossas e escrito com uma caneta prata alguns poemas, frases, letras de música e outras aleatoriedades que representavam o nosso namoro.

Era um presente simples, mas todos os detalhes deles remetiam a momentos maravilhosos do início do nosso relacionamento e também de nossas personalidades.

Após a troca de presentes, meu pai, Carlisle e Henry seguiram para o escritório no segundo andar, para provavelmente beber e falar sobre alguma coisa que homens adultos se interessam. Minha mãe, Esme e Melanie, voltaram para a cozinha para organizá-la. Emmett e Rosalie se enrolaram um no outro e se acomodaram no jardim de inverno de Esme. Alice e Jasper subiram para o quarto dela. Eu e Edward para o dele.

Assim como toda a semana, nos acomodamos no sofá da sala de música debaixo de um pesado cobertor ouvindo algum CD aleatório. Como estávamos um de frente para o outro, trocávamos uma infinidade de beijos ou então somente olhares apaixonados. Era tão fácil ficar na companhia de Edward, era como se nos completássemos, como se fossemos peças de um quebra-cabeça que foram feitas para ficarem juntas, grudadas. Era fácil como respirar. No fundo de seus olhos eu conseguia ver com facilidade toda a devoção, carinho, paixão e amor que sentia por mim.

Tudo bem, ele ainda não havia me dito o famoso _'__eu __te __amo__'_ da mesma maneira que eu também não havia dito, mas eu sentia que assim como nos tornarmos íntimos era uma questão de tempo, um passo natural em nosso relacionamento, a famosa frase também viria com naturalidade.

- Obrigada. – murmurei contra a pele exposta de seu pescoço, onde estava com meus lábios encostados. Ele sorriu torto e mexeu-se ao meu lado.

- Por quê? – perguntou baixinho curioso com o meu agradecimento, encarando os meus olhos castanhos com os seus esmeraldinos.

- Por ser você. – dei de ombros. – Por estar comigo, ser meu namorado. – sussurrei timidamente, enterrando o meu rosto em seu peitoral. Desta vez ele sorriu ruidosamente.

- Bom, obrigado, mas acho que eu que devo te agradecer por essas coisas. – replicou com a sua voz grossa e profunda. – Eu adoro a sua companhia Bella, e não consigo sequer pensar em não estar ao seu lado. Eu... hum... er... – hesitou, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente no sofá. Levantei o meu rosto e encarei o dele em expectativa para saber o que ele queria dizer.

- Você? – incentivei, depois de alguns segundos em vê-lo pensar sobre o que iria dizer.

- Eu... – engoliu em seco. – Eu estou completamente, irrevogavelmente, inegavelmente, inexplicavelmente _apaixonado_ por você. – recitou com seus olhos brilhantes e um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto.

Sorri atordoada, mas totalmente apaixonada por ele.

- Eu também. – concordei com um sorriso e um profundo olhar em seus olhos. E como para confirmar a sentença, trocamos um beijo apaixonado, lento e sôfrego, que estava cheio de promessas, paixão, dedicação e principalmente amor.

Quando o ar estava escasso, nos separamos. Eu tornei a me acomodar contra ele, com a minha cabeça repousando sobre o seu peitoral definido, enquanto meus olhos pesavam lentamente. Em um último pensamento torci para que nossa viagem a Califórnia fosse inesquecível. Quer dizer, ela seria, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Eu iria dividir um quarto com ele, durante uma semana. E, talvez, nós finalmente agíssemos como adolescentes cheios de hormônios que éramos e nos tornaríamos íntimos.

Eu não podia esperar e ansiar dia 26 como já ansiava, e cheia de expectativa que o clima tropical da Califórnia faça a sua mágica e deixe o meu relacionamento mais _quente_.

Oh sim, eu estava decida em seduzir Edward, afinal, eu podia certo? Era a sua namorada e principalmente uma adolescente.

Com esse pensamento em mente adormeci nos seus braços, como uma pequena amostra do que viria em alguns dias. Eu não podia mais esperar por tudo isso.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Own... essa Bella anda tão safadinha, que olha dá até medo! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Contando os minutos, horas, dias para dar adeus a sua 'virgindade', ela poderia se unir ao grupo que tá ansioso com isso também! Mas calma gente tudo ao seu tempo, ou melhor, no próximo capítulo, e como já disse lá em cima só posto o próximo se tiver 800 reviews no fanfiction ponto net e 1620 no Nyah, então simbora comentar meu povo! ;D_

_Esse capítulo foi bem curtinho e bobinho, mas é mais sobre o desenvolvimento do relacionamento deles realmente toda a história, já que ele, o relacionamento, é a chave para todo o mistério. Aqueles que estão achando tudo muito lindo, muito apaixonante e principalmente bom demais, se preparem, depois da viagem deles a Califórnia Tanya, as plastics e Jacob Black vão colocar suas asinhas para fora e agirem como eles devem agir aqui: sendo os vilãozinhos. O que será que estes mal amados vão aprontar, hein?_

_Obrigada a todos por sempre estarem comigo, lendo, comentando, recomendando, indicando, incentivando, eu escrevo isto aqui para vocês, e por isso que eu preciso demais do feedback de vocês, para saber realmente se estou fazendo o meu trabalho certo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram capítulo passado, e a Patti por ser uma linda e betar esse capítulo rapidinho, porque eu queria postar hoje. Amore, thanks for all, always. ^^_

_Nos veremos no próximo capítulo, quando vocês cumprirem o combinado e com muita salada mista no meio! ;D_

_Boa semana, um excelente feriado, e até breve!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol_

_._

* * *

_**N/B:** lghklgkgkgkghkhlgk Kgjkfjfhfhgjkgkgkgg Kfjfjhfhfhfhhfhffhhf_

_Tô surtando aqui com a Bella querendo ver o cabaço indo embora HUAHSUAHUSHUAHUHAUHSA. Garota, você é das minhas! E olha, te dizer que EU estou muito mais ansiosa que você por esse dia. A pergunta que não quer calar, e o Edward? Porque fuuuuuuu, se a Bella está desse jeito, encharcando calcinhas, imagino o menino Edward, virgem, em seus 18 anos! Acena aqui com a mãozinha, Edward. kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Simbora correr e aumentar esse número de reviews ou a Califórnia vai ficar mais longe. Simbora, gente. Esqueçam por enquanto o que virá depois da viagem. Vamos comentar!_

_Um beijão e um ótimo feriado xx_

_Patti._

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	26. Calor da Califórnia

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE ****DREAM**, porém as diabinhas briguentas: Estraga Prazeres e Maria Inconsequente, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_ **N/A: **Olá amores..._

_Tudo bem com vocês? Eu sei, vocês fizeram tudo direitinho, me encheram de reviews – até mais do que as que eu pedi, e eu uma autora desnaturada, sem noção demorou eras para postar. Eu sei tudo isso. Eu sou uma bitch, e me odeio por demorar tanto assim para atualizar, ainda mais quando estipulo prazos – poxa sou formada em Direito, o mínimo que deveria fazer era cumprir prazos; mas como vocês já estão carecas de saber, a minha vida é uma inconstante: problemas familiares, problemas pessoais, tudo parece vir ao mesmo tempo me atolar, então peço perdões a vocês pela demora injustificável. _

_Para compensar o meu atraso eis que eu fiz um capítulo bem grande (27 páginas e mais 13 mil palavras – normalmente os capítulos daqui tem 10 páginas e no máximo 5 mil palavras), com uma situação que não sei se é da forma que todos queriam, mas eu adorei demais o resultado. Ficou da maneira que eu pensei e elaborei. Para quem terminar este capítulo impaciente, um aviso: será no capítulo 30, segura o 'tchan' aí que tudo vai acontecer ao seu tempo, no momento que deve ser._

_Sei que to meio sem moral, mas acho que vocês podem me perdoar pela demora já que o capítulo ficou imenso e porque respondi todas as perguntas lá no tumblr da fic, quem ainda não acessou dá uma olhada lá: youngforeverlikeateenagedream**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ (basta trocar a palavra**(PONTO)**pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link), perguntem-me o que quiserem, que verei se posso fazer a minha mágica e responder._

_Voltando sobre o fato de que eu estou sem moral para pedir alguma coisa para vocês, mas mesmo assim eu vou pedir porque eu sou assim, nonsense. Deixem-me muitas reviews, opiniões, perguntas, tudo. Eu preciso disso._

_Desculpas dadas, chantagens feitas, explicações elaboradas. Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram – só pedindo números absurdos mesmo para alguns leitores aparecerem, qual é gente eu não mordo, juro! – O capítulo como eu disse vai agradar, acredito, que 95% de vocês, algumas pessoas vão ficar querendo mais, como já disse ali em cima, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Sempre._

_Já falei demais, já enrolei demais. _

_Vou deixar vocês com o capítulo. Boa leitura amores! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26 – Calor da Califórnia**

.

- Hey dorminhoca. – ouvi uma voz suave e sexy falar baixinho em meu ouvido, enquanto pontas quentes e serenas de seus dedos deslizavam tranquilamente por minha bochecha. Apesar do cansaço que sentia, e da não vontade de abrir os meus olhos, eu o fiz da maneira mais preguiçosa que podia.

Edward sorria brilhantemente para mim. Nem mesmo os dois últimos dias em que ele conduziu o seu Volvo prateado de Forks até San Diego, fazendo uma breve pausa para dormirmos por algumas horas em _Yreka,_ já na Califórnia, parecia afetá-lo. O seu rosto, apesar de pequenas olheiras sob seus olhos, não demonstrava nenhuma espécie de cansaço ou arrependimento por ter dirigido por mais de 22 horas em dois dias.

- Onde estamos? – questionei tolamente, notando que ainda estava sentada mal acomodada no banco do passageiro do seu carro, e que a noite negra que via pelos vidros do mesmo era pontuada por inúmeros letreiros luminosos.

- Aonde deveríamos estar. – respondeu com um sorriso torto e dando um suave beijo em meus lábios entreabertos.

O encarei sob os meus cílios em um misto de luxúria e irritação por ele não ter respondido a minha pergunta e por tentar me seduzir, como se realmente fosse necessário.

- Ok! – exclamou levantando suas mãos em sinal de rendição, porém mantendo o seu sorriso torto, mas afastando-se minimamente de mim. – Chegamos no hotel em que ficaremos pelos próximos 5 dias. – respondeu apontando para a fachada luxuosa do lugar em que ficaríamos hospedados.

- Uau! – suspirei impressionada com a grandiosidade do hotel em que ficaríamos. Rosalie e seus pais realmente estavam dando um presente impressionante para o meu irmão de aniversário. – Er... onde estão os outros? – perguntei procurando sinal dos nossos amigos.

- Fazendo _check-in_. – respondeu sorrindo. – Está tudo bem mesmo se dividirmos o quarto? Qualquer coisa eu posso dividir um com Jasper e você fica com a Alice. – disse com uma preocupação palpável.

Sorri amplamente para ele por sua hesitação e timidez. Alice havia me dito que Edward ainda não estava acreditando que Emmett havia concordado em que nós dois dividíssemos um quarto e que por conveniência ele deixou que a irmã dividisse um com Jasper.

- Tudo bem Edward. – tranqüilizei. – Eu quero dividir o quarto com você. Agora se você prefere ficar com Jasper, tudo bem. – dei de ombros, mas o meu tom de voz estava carregado de desanimo caso ele aceitasse essa minha sugestão.

- Não! – exclamou rapidamente. – Não, prefiro ficar com você. – sorriu torto dando mais um sereno beijo em meus lábios para demonstrar o seu ponto.

- Então vamos? – ofereci. – Eu realmente preciso de um banho quente e uma cama confortável. – falei com um bocejo.

- Vamos lá. – sorriu torto com uma piscadela.

Levando as nossas bagagens até a recepção fizemos o _check-in_. Como bem sabíamos o recepcionista ligou para as nossas residências – já que eu, Alice e Rosalie éramos menores de idade, para confirmar que estávamos ali em uma viagem de férias e não com a intenção de fugir do país seguindo uma rota até Tijuana no México. Após a confirmação de que não iríamos fugir ou que os meninos não nos fariam mal, recebemos as chaves para os nossos quartos.

Como o hotel se preparava para a virada de ano, ele estava praticamente lotado ou com reservas, acabou que cada um de nós ficou em um andar diferente. Edward e eu iríamos ficar no sexto andar, no apartamento número 608. Combinamos com os outros a hora que nos encontraríamos no salão para tomarmos o nosso café da manhã, e seguimos cada um para o seu quarto.

Por mais que já soubesse que iríamos dividir uma cama de casal, realmente vê-la com meus próprios olhos despertou um sentimento diverso em mim. O carpete areia, os móveis de madeira claríssima, as paredes de um azul claro como se fosse o céu a luz do dia, a cama com lençóis brancos, coberta por um edredom azul anil. Abaixo da janela tinha um pequeno sofá azul escuro com almofadas azul anil. O quarto era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo perfeito.

Edward colocou as nossas bagagens em cima do sofá, e depois voltou os seus olhos verdes brilhantes para mim, com um sorriso preguiçoso estampado em seu rosto. Não consegui resistir e copiei o gesto, sorrindo timidamente para ele. Era estranho que apesar de sermos namorados e dividirmos tantas coisas, tornando-nos realmente muito amigos, em momentos como este que nos encontrávamos agora, toda a timidez, insegurança e temor me tomavam com fervor, sentia as minhas bochechas enrubescendo com o olhar intenso que ele me dava.

- Hum... você está com fome? – Edward perguntou incerto, passando seus dedos longos por seus cabelos bronzes os bagunçando mais do que já estavam.

- Morrendo. – confirmei, sentindo o meu estômago roncando na necessidade de alimento. – Mas podemos pedir algo no restaurante do hotel. – dei de ombros.

- Bom, eu vi um Mc Donald's aqui do lado, estava pensando em ir lá buscar algo enquanto você toma banho, pode ser? – pediu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas se você quiser posso te acompanhar. – ofereci complacente.

- Sem problemas Bella. Tome o seu banho, eu não devo demorar. – disse andando pelo quarto em direção a porta que era próximo de onde ainda me mantinha parada. – Você vai querer um _Mc Chicken_ com fritas e um _milkshake_ de chocolate, certo? – perguntou, sabendo perfeitamente o que eu gostaria da famosa lanchonete.

- Isso. E também um er... _cheeseburguer_ e uma torta de maçã. – pedi sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando intensamente vermelhas.

- Realmente você está com fome. – divertiu-se Edward. – Quer pedir algo que sustente mais? Algo do restaurante? – ofereceu com um sorriso. Neguei veemente com a cabeça.

- Mc Donald's está perfeito para mim. – respondi sorrindo.

- Ok, eu já volto. – disse, me dando uma beijo rápido e deixando o quarto em que iríamos dividir pelos próximos dias.

Com um sorriso pateta em meu rosto caminhei até a minha mala retirando minha necessaire, uma calcinha e o pijama que usaria. Digamos que propositalmente eu havia levado um pijama não tão infantil como o que havia usado em Seattle após o show do _Foo Fighters_; este, apesar de também ser de inverno, era uma camisola de mangas compridas.

Sim, eu estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para seduzir Edward nem que para isso eu começasse com simples camisolas de algodão de mangas compridas na cor preta com uma estampa de coração na cor rosa.

Tomei um banho revigorante e provavelmente demorado. O poderoso chuveiro do hotel massageava com exatidão os lugares que precisava. Nós de tensão e pelo fato de dormir mal acomodada no carro se estendiam pelas minhas costas, mas que felizmente a água quente e forte os desfez com veemência. Vesti o pijama que havia trazido, penteei meus cabelos os prendendo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e retornei ao quarto, para encontrá-lo vazio. Edward ainda não havia retornado.

Com um suspiro pesado me acomodei na enorme cama, enquanto zapeava os canais da televisão com o controle remoto. Fiquei assistindo uma reprise de _The Real World: Boston_ que passava na MTV. Felizmente, poucos minutos depois que havia deixado o banho Edward retornou com o nosso lanche. Percebi que seu olhar ficou por alguns segundos em minhas pernas desnudas, contudo ele não disse nada, puxando uma toalha reserva do banheiro e colocando sobre a cama para que pudéssemos comer sem sujar os lençóis.

Riamos e comentávamos todas as aleatoriedades e idiotices do programa, uma vez que Edward juntou-se a mim para assistir enquanto comíamos os nossos lanches. _Mc Chicken_, _cheeseburger_, fritas e _milkshake_ nunca foram tão saborosos como estes que comia agora. Depois de alimentada, o sono que sentia quando estávamos no carro mais uma vez me pegou e logo estava bocejando e meus olhos estavam pesando, contudo eu lutava contra eles para continuar assistindo a maratona de _The Real World_ que a MTV transmitia.

Edward havia ido tomar banho, e por mais que eu gostaria de imaginá-lo nu atrás da porta branca a poucos metros de mim, não conseguia. Minha imaginação estava completamente adormecida. Estava com meus olhos fechados, semi-adormecida, quando o meu namorado saiu do banheiro. Tentei focalizar meus olhos em sua beleza angelical e perfeita, mas não conseguia, meus olhos tornavam a pesar e fechar me obrigando a abraçar a inconsciência. Ouvi a sua risada musical próxima ao meu ouvido, e mais uma vez tentei lutar contra minhas pálpebras pesadas e focalizar o seu rosto.

- Você está cansada. – disse afagando o meu rosto. – E gelada. – censurou com um olhar. – Você não acha melhor vestir uma calça? – perguntou lançando um olhar para as minhas pernas pálidas. Se eu não estivesse tão inebriada pelo meu sono, com toda certeza eu iria comemorar tal fato, ou até mesmo provocá-lo. Todavia, pensar em qualquer coisa neste momento era impossível e desgastante.

- Não estou com frio. – murmurei com impertinência. – Sem contar que eu já vou me cobrir. – completei com a voz grogue de sono.

- Ok. – ouvi Edward suspirar. – Então vamos te cobrir com o edredom Bella. – disse, me ajudando a ficar sentada com seus braços enquanto puxava o cobertor azul debaixo de mim, colocando-o depois confortavelmente sobre mim. Me ondulei sobre o colchão ficando confortável, porém sentindo que faltava algo.

- Você não vem? – perguntei com os olhos fechados e com um biquinho em meus lábios. Ouvi Edward rir debochado em minha orelha, mas acomodando-se ao meu lado na cama. Encostei o meu corpo ao seu, sentindo o calor de sua pele infiltrando-se sobre o tecido da minha camisola e tocando o meu corpo, me arrastando para a maravilhosa terra dos sonhos.

.

Quando se pensa em Califórnia, praias, calor e festas fazem parte desse pensamento, e para mim também faziam; por mais que estivesse mais interessada em ficar trancada no quarto do hotel com o meu namorado o seduzindo, essa viagem ao estado mais povoado dos EUA tinha uma razão: a comemoração ao aniversário do meu irmão, e o ano novo. Assim, na manhã seguinte a que havíamos chegado, encontramos com nossos amigos para tomar café da manhã e depois curtir a cidade.

Parques, museus, praças. San Diego era linda, e em cada detalhe o ar californiano estava presente. Passamos o dia desbravando a cidade, que mesmo sendo inverno no hemisfério norte, um calor anormal assolava a cidade, era tão quente que facilmente dava para se comparar ao verão em Forks, o que para todos nós veio muito a calhar. Ao retornarmos ao hotel, após um jantar em um restaurante de frutos do mar, mal consegui tomar um banho e assim que meu corpo tocou a cama eu já estava profundamente adormecida, mal tendo tempo de pensar em alguma maneira de seduzir Edward.

Antevéspera de ano novo, decidimos que iríamos a _Anaheim,_ uma cidade do Condado de Orange a 40 quilômetros ao sudoeste de Los Angeles, para passar o dia na primeira Disneylândia. Como no dia anterior, fazia-se um anormal calor, o que acabou sendo excelente para o dia no parque. Apesar de Rosalie, Alice e Edward conhecerem a Disneylândia da Flórida – a melhor e mais completa também -, o passeio no parque acabou sendo muito melhor do que a vez que foram a Orlando, segundo eles mesmos.

_Disney California Adventure Park_ foi o lugar que me fez sentir criança, adolescente e adulta ao mesmo tempo. Os brinquedos, as atrações, os personagens, a magia que todo o universo _Walt Disney_ passava em seus filmes estavam ali diante dos meus olhos, presentes no meu dia, fazendo com que eu tivesse o meu próprio conto de fadas. Edward era um namorado perfeito, como sempre era, oferecendo para carregar minha bolsa ou para comprar água, ou para me convencer a ir em alguma atração – prometendo que não soltaria a minha mão quando estivéssemos em algum brinquedo que eu tinha medo.

Emmett que sempre insistiu para os nossos pais nos levar ao famoso parque temático, estava deslumbrado com todas as atrações, e por mais que o parque da Califórnia não fosse aquele que sonhou quando íamos para a casa da nossa avó em Jacksonville, a intenção e a animação de estar na terra do _Mickey Mouse _eram excitantes, até mesmo para o meu irmão e seus quase 19 anos – que estaria completando em dois dias.

Alice e Jasper também curtiam o passeio, contudo da forma deles. Por mais que nos acompanhassem em todas as atrações, eles pareciam alheios a nós, vivendo a sua própria bolha mal se importando com quem estivesse de fora. Não me incomodava com isso, afinal eu também estava me sentindo alheia a tudo a minha volta, somente conseguindo focar meus olhos em meu príncipe encantado. _Meu Edward_.

Evidentemente que o castelo da _Bela Adormecida_ que havia no parque virou motivo de piada para os meus amigos, que afirmavam que ali era a minha casa. Sério, se eu fosse contar quantas vezes já haviam feito na minha vida a piadinha com o nome do conto eu estava perdida. Sempre me relacionavam à jovem e doce Aurora que aos 16 anos foi amaldiçoada pela bruxa Malévola, fazendo com que dormisse por 100 anos, e só sendo desperta quando o seu amor a beijasse.

Por que será que em todos os contos de fadas a princesa sofria alguma coisa – ser presa, ser envenenada, vítima de algum feitiço ou qualquer coisa trágica – e só quando o príncipe, depois de enfrentar dragões, espinheiras, escalar paredes para encontrar a jovem princesa que era o amor de sua vida, ao beijá-la trazia a vida? Por que a princesa não podia lutar ao lado do príncipe, ou pelo príncipe, mostrar as bruxas, vilãs ou vilãos que a história levava o seu nome por uma razão? E que ela, como tal, deveria lutar e provar a todos que era forte o suficiente para se proteger sozinha, ser a heroína, e não ser facilmente enganada por uma maçã envenenada ou uma agulha que a arrastaria para um sono secular.

Definitivamente, estes contos em que os desenhos animados eram inspirados, eram demasiadamente machistas, o que não era por menos já que foram homens que os escreveram; homens que sempre têm a necessidade de provarem que são dignos de sua força, sua perseverança, e que sempre salvarão donzelas em perigo merecendo assim o seu amor. Isso tudo soa tão clichê, da mesma maneira que filmes sobre adolescentes apaixonadas pelos caras mais populares da sua escola, que fazem uma aposta com os amigos e se aproxima da boba apaixonada, e no meio disso o "príncipe" se apaixona pela garota sem nenhum atrativo, mas como os amigos dele o obrigam, ele faz algo que magoa a garota, mas no fim, depois de pedidos de arrependimento eterno são felizes para sempre.

_Patético_.

Apesar de que se eu fosse colocar na ponta do lápis realmente, a situação que atualmente vivia – estar novamente com 17 anos, vivendo um romance meloso e apaixonado com o garoto mais popular da minha escola – soava exatamente igual aos clichês dos contos de fadas ou dos filmes adolescentes. A única diferença é que eu esperava o golpe da vilã, pois sabia que tudo isso não era verdade, não passava de um sonho.

_"E começou o drama."_ – suspirou dramaticamente a Prazeres.

_"Para de ser pessimista sua coisa, ela só está tentando não acreditar que a vida é um conto de fadas porque _você_ acabou com essa esperança para ela!"_ – exclamou agudamente a infeliz da Maria Inconsequente, que ultimamente parecia uma presença constante em minha mente, assim como a Prazeres me atormentando com as suas palavras e suas brigas infantis.

Se eu pudesse comparar as duas com alguma caricatura seria algo como um anjinho e um diabinho, contudo não tinha como definir quem era a boazinha e quem era a má, as duas faziam os dois papéis, me levando a loucura. Ok. Talvez eu estivesse louca e precisava urgentemente me internar em uma clínica psiquiátrica.

De qualquer maneira, depois do dia na Disney fizemos uma parada rápida em uma loja de _souvenirs_ na saída do parque para adquirirmos algumas lembranças. Eu peguei algumas camisetas, chaveiros e algumas miniaturas dos personagens que eu mais gostava. Edward que como sempre me surpreendia, havia comprado algumas coisas para si mesmo e para dar a sua mãe, mas o _Mickey _e a _Minnie_ de pelúcia com as mãos dadas e com os narizes se tocando em um quase beijo, ele comprou para mim. E ao me entregar sussurrou uma simples frase em meu ouvido '_de os dois eram parecidos com nós dois, feitos um para o outro'_.

Sério, tem como não se apaixonar por esse garoto a cada dia mais intensamente? Ele é perfeito.

No caminho para o nosso hotel em San Diego fizemos uma parada em uma lanchonete para comermos, já que estávamos demasiadamente cansados para sair e ir comer alguma coisa depois que chegássemos aos nossos respectivos quartos de hotel. Alice estava praticamente dormindo no colo de Jasper, Rose estava calada assim como Emmett, e eu controlava os bocejos que dava com o meu rosto apoiado no ombro de Edward.

Poderia estar caindo de sono algumas horas atrás, mas depois de tomar um banho relaxante e restaurador e me acomodar na enorme cama do hotel nos braços de Edward, todo o meu cansaço parecia ter se esvaído, todavia, a minha autoconfiança para tentar seduzir o meu namorado não estava dando as suas caras, por isso ficamos abraçados assistindo a um filme de Natal que passava na televisão por vezes fazendo comentários aleatórios ou simplesmente trocando beijos preguiçosos.

Se em algum momento no passado ficar em silêncio com Edward poderia ser constrangedor, atualmente era confortável. Não precisávamos estar conversando, ou dizendo qualquer coisa para que o clima não ficasse pesado a ponto de tornar insuportável, o silêncio entre nós bastava, e por mais que nossos pensamentos estivessem vagos, uma ideia fixa martelava em minha mente, e algo me dizia que na de Edward também.

_Intimidade_.

Éramos adolescentes, e como tais, pensar em sexo, ainda mais quando se está em um relacionamento sólido como o que estávamos, era normal. Eu sonhava acordada e dormindo com Edward e eu na nossa primeira vez, e podia apostar que ele também pensava nisso, afinal, não era normal uma pessoa tomar 4 banhos por dia e cada vez ficar trancado dentro do banheiro por mais de 30 minutos. Com certeza todo o tempo que ele não estava se banhando ele estava se tocando intimamente, e imaginar que ele se masturbava pensando em mim fazia com que um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com frio pinicasse a minha pele e imagens do seu corpo nu sobre o meu inundassem a minha mente.

Eu estava contando os segundos para o momento que deixaríamos a cautela de lado e agiríamos impulsivamente, dominados por nossos hormônios e por nossa paixão voraz. Todavia, a cada dia tudo parecia mais distante, era como se o fato de pensar em qualquer ato sexual fosse um crime entre nós.

Foi com estes pensamentos que acordei no dia 31 de dezembro, véspera de ano novo e do aniversário de Emmett, para o qual havíamos ido até San Diego comemorar. Acordamos, assim como nos dias anteriores, com o telefone do quarto tocando alto com Alice nos intimando para tomar café da manhã. Lentamente nos arrastávamos um de cada vez para o banheiro para fazermos nossa higiene matinal e trocarmos de roupas, e depois descer para encontrar os nossos amigos.

O desejum passou em silêncio entre nós seis, cada um saboreando o que havia selecionado no balcão onde o hotel havia posto os alimentos para o café da manhã. Emmett e Rosalie pareciam impossíveis de se desgrudarem, sempre trocando olhares apaixonados, se tocando, roubando beijos. Conhecendo os dois como bem conheço, que se comportam dessa forma pelo menos há 12 anos, eu posso dizer que os dois ultrapassaram a última barreira em seu relacionamento, tornando-se íntimos.

Pensar na vida sexual do meu irmão e da minha cunhada é miserável.

Alice e Jasper estavam quietos, pareciam como sempre presos em sua própria bolha. Desde que havíamos chegado à Califórnia, Alice não havia demonstrado nenhum minuto sequer a bola de energia que normalmente era, falando sem parar, sendo empolgada com qualquer coisa, dando seus pulinhos e gritinhos histéricos, e sinceramente aquilo me preocupava, quer dizer, não no mal sentido, só me deixava curiosa para saber o que se passava por sua cabeça, que a fazia ficar tão quieta. Será que ela assim como eu estava pensando em se tornar íntima de Jasper?

Tenho certeza que se for isso que está passando por sua cabeça, em breve eu saberei. Alice _nunca_ conseguiu manter por muito tempo seus pensamentos e desejos para si mesma; sempre pedindo opiniões e sugestões para mim e Rosalie. Ainda me recordava muito bem quando no seu aniversário de 18 anos ela resolvera se tornar íntima de Jasper, e passou dias programando para que tudo saísse perfeito, como depois ela afirmou que foi. Os dois eram perfeitos juntos, sempre foram, por mais que a vida que haviam escolhido os havia separado por alguns anos.

Edward e eu também estávamos quietos, perdidos nos nossos pensamentos e no sono que sentíamos por ter ido dormir tarde no dia anterior e sermos despertos por Alice cedo demais. Não trocávamos palavras sussurradas como Jasper e Alice, ou beijos sôfregos como Emmett e Rosalie, olhares intensos bastavam para completar a nossa bolha, que era muitas vezes marcada por sorrisos no canto dos nossos lábios, ou bochechas rubras com algo que só nós entendíamos, mas não conseguíamos articular.

Ao terminarmos nosso café da manhã, voltamos para os nossos respectivos quartos para descansar para a festa de réveillon que iríamos à noite e que seria também a festa de aniversário do meu irmão. Hora para voltar para a cama era algo que provavelmente não teríamos para a noite seguinte.

Eu e Edward nos acomodamos confortavelmente nos braços um do outro sobre a cama de lençóis brancos e cobertor azul anil. Enquanto assistíamos a um filme aleatório que passava na televisão, ele deslizava lentamente a ponta de seus dedos pelo meu braço, fazendo com que o calor deles espalhasse por minha pele, formigando com o contato. Quando o filme não estava tão interessante como esperávamos, mudamos de canal, parando na MTV, que passava outra vez a maratona _The Real World: Boston_.

Inesperadamente os jovens do programa começaram a falar sobre o imenso elefante cor de rosa que estava rondando não só a cabeça deles, mas a minha também: _sexo_. Eles discutiam sobre posições, preferências, lugares, suas experiências sexuais e quando era o momento correto para tornar-se íntimo de alguém. Pela minha visão periférica eu podia ver o quanto Edward estava atento ao que os participantes do _reality show_ falavam. Em um ímpeto de coragem, que nem eu mesma tinha conhecimento, me vi perguntando:

- Você... hum... er... _já_? – minha voz era quebrada e incerta, mas a curiosidade para saber se ele já havia se tornado íntimo de alguém me consumia.

- Já, o quê? – replicou voltando o seu olhar para o meu rosto, confuso com a minha pergunta.

- Já... – disse apontando para a televisão, no exato momento que mostrava a imagem distorcida de um casal em seu momento privado.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam tão profundamente que podia dizer que se encontraram com a raiz de seus cabelos bronzes, no mesmo instante que sua respiração saia arfante por seus lábios e suas bochechas ficavam rubras.

- Não. – ele sussurrou mexendo negativamente a sua cabeça para pontuar o seu ponto. Um sorriso de satisfação apareceu no canto dos meus lábios, mas tentei esconder a minha animação com a sua resposta. – E você? – pediu baixinho e com seus olhos fixos em um ponto em branco na parede oposta.

Várias respostas para a sua pergunta passaram por minha cabeça. Sim. Não. Talvez. Era um caleidoscópio de emoções que passava por minha mente. Para o meu eu de 17 anos eu era uma virgem inexperiente. Para o meu eu de 30 anos eu era uma solteirona com algumas experiências fracassadas.

Bom ele merecia a minha maior sinceridade, e como eu era uma garota de 17 anos com um namorado perfeito, eu tinha que ser sincera. Tomei uma respiração profunda.

- Não. – respondi sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando quentes. – Você... er... foi meu primeiro beijo. – completei com um fio de voz, escondendo o meu rosto com as minhas mãos, sentindo-me envergonhada por seus olhos verdes analisando clinicamente meu rosto.

- Sério? – questionou reflexivamente surpreso com a minha sentença. Somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Por que você nunca me disse nada? – perguntou com um sorriso na voz, suas mãos quentes e suaves tentando afastar as minhas do meu rosto. Tentei protestar contra ele, mas por ser mais forte do que eu, conseguiu retirar as minhas mãos do meu rosto com extrema facilidade.

Seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos brilhavam em felicidade e paixão. O seu sorriso enviesado marcava o seu rosto. Uma pequena covinha pelo seu sorriso aparecia em seu queixo. O seu maxilar firme estava relaxado e descontraído. Edward como sempre estava lindo. Os seus olhos fitavam os meus com intensidade, serenamente suas mãos deslizaram por meu rosto, colocando meus cabelos atrás de minha orelha. Seu nariz ligeiramente comprido e reto tocou o meu, em uma carícia suave, e de uma forma delicada e cuidadosa tocou meus lábios com os seus.

Os lábios dele eram gentis e amorosos contra os meus. Nossas línguas eram mantidas dentro do espaço de nossas bocas, deixando que somente os nossos lábios tocassem um ao outro, em uma carícia cheia de promessas, esperanças e juras de amor eterno. Suas mãos quentes e afáveis seguravam o meu rosto como se ele fosse de vidro, prestes a se quebrar a qualquer contato mais rígido, pequenos círculos eram desenhados por seus polegares em minhas bochechas. Um sorriso de felicidade brotou em meus lábios, que acabou se tornando um convite para que nossas línguas finalmente se enroscassem em uma dança lenta, apaixonada e feita somente para elas.

Apesar do início do nosso beijo ter dado por conta das nossas inexperiências sexuais, nada disso estava presente no carinho que nossas bocas partilhavam. Era inocente, natural, apaixonado, simples. Não existia qualquer tipo de complicação sentimental ou o que quer que fosse, era apenas nós dois ali. Não existia o popular e impressionante jogador de _football_ Edward Cullen ou a boba, tola, insegura, nerd e impopular Isabella Swan; éramos somente Edward e Bella, um casal de adolescentes que viviam uma paixão saudável e sincera.

Não foi por causa da ausência de ar que separamos o nosso beijo, separamos para ficarmos embrulhados em nossos braços, curtindo a presença um do outro, o calor um do outro, o amor, a paixão, o carinho que partilhávamos um ao outro. Acredito que em algum ponto devemos ter adormecido, pois despertamos assustados com alguém esmurrando a porta do quarto.

Alice e Rosalie literalmente expulsaram Edward do nosso quarto, com a desculpa que iríamos usar ele para nos preparar para a festa de logo mais à noite. Era uma meia desculpa, porque sendo as duas, como eu bem conheço, vieram fofocar sobre os seus respectivos namorados e por mais que me sentisse incomodada em falar sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward, me vi contando sobre algumas coisas nossas, mas não entrando em muitos detalhes ou compartilhando os meus desejos de seduzir Edward para que nos tornássemos íntimos.

Riamos descontraídas, falávamos sobre coisas de meninas, cantávamos e dançávamos músicas diversas das _Spice Girls_ e dos _Backstreet Boys_, enquanto saboreávamos lanches naturais e sucos que Rosalie havia pedido ao restaurante do hotel. Após cada uma tomar seu banho, Alice e Rosalie arrumaram seus respectivos cabelos e depois os meus. A pequena Cullen, que era _expert_ em fazer maquiagem, ficou responsável por fazer a de nós três.

Quando finalmente estávamos com os cabelos arrumados e devidamente maquiadas, começamos a nos vestir para as festas que iríamos. Alice usava um vestido branco gelo tomara que caia que era justo em seu corpo, mas formava uma saia balonê na altura de seus quadris até o meio de suas coxas dando volume ao vestido. Apesar de não estar frio em San Diego, a pequena morena usava um casaqueto rosa _pink_ com aplicações de perolas em sua gola, meias de seda com um brilho cor de rosa e sapatos do mesmíssimo tom do vestido compunham o _look _da minha melhor amiga, que como sempre estava parecendo uma fada recém saída de um conto de fadas.

Rosalie, entretanto, como sempre transmitia a sua aura sexy, poderosa e linda, vestindo qualquer roupa que desejasse, e nessa conta podemos colocar até mesmo um saco de estopa. Para a virada de ano e comemoração do aniversário de Emmett, seu namorado e futuro marido, Rose havia optado por usar uma saia de pregas vermelho vivo que ia até o meio de suas coxas, fazendo conjunto com uma colada blusa de mangas 3/4 negra, arrematando o conjunto com um cinto de laço em couro negro. Suas pernas estavam cobertas por meias de seda pretas de uma trama fina, em seus pés sapatos de salto enormes da cor dominante de sua roupa: preto. Seus acessórios eram de um dourado envelhecido e fosco, dando um ar requintado à roupa tão jovial.

A minha escolha de roupas havia agradado as minhas duas amigas que olhavam admiradas para o vestido de mangas que iam até meus cotovelos, corpo justo e saia evasê de um profundo branco neve de um tecido meio enrugado, meio que com padrões de rosas. Um casaco curto de mangas 3/4 em azul escuro, verde escuro, turquesa e verde água, com alguns pontos negros por cima do vestido de linho irregular branco que usava. Meias de sedas com um padrão similar a uma rede na cor negra desciam por minhas pernas pálidas, fazendo com que delimitasse com exatidão onde terminava o vestido e começava as minhas pernas. Em meus pés – para o desespero de Alice e Rosalie, mas para o meu perfeito conforto –, havia colocado os meus all stars de cano alto brancos com detalhes em preto, que normalmente usava quando colocava vestidos.

A delicada pulseira prata com os 3 pingentes que Edward havia me dado no Natal repousava em meu pulso esquerdo – lugar que eu pretendia nunca tirá-la –, um simples anel prateado no formato de um laço adornava o meu dedo médio da mão esquerda. Em meu pescoço dois colares simples, um que normalmente usava com um camafeu dourado e prateado que fora uma herança de minha avó, e o outro, um pouco mais longo com um pingente em forma de coração com as bordas prateadas e o centro um misto de verde e azul, muito similar ao do meu casaco que fora presente de Natal de Angela.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava vestida de uma forma inconfundivelmente minha, alguns detalhes acentuavam a minha sensualidade que ansiava em ser descoberta e explorada por um tão igualmente inexperiente garoto de 18 anos de cabelos de uma cor exótica de bronze e intensos e brilhantes olhos verdes. Oh sim, eu adorava o resultado do conjunto que via diante do espelho, e pelo sorriso de aprovação das minhas duas melhores amigas no mundo inteiro, elas também aprovavam a minha escolha de roupas.

Demos nossos últimos toques em nossas produções para as comemorações que nos aguardavam e deixamos o quarto azul para encontrar com nossos namorados que nos esperavam impacientes na recepção do hotel.

Fora a primeira vez em toda a minha adolescência que me recordava de ver o meu irmão não usando uma daquelas largas camisetas de times de _football_ ou _basketball_. O Emmett adolescente simplesmente não sabia o que era usar uma camiseta de malha ou então uma camisa de botões, sempre escolhendo as cores espalhafatosas, com dizeres imensos e números tão imensamente grandes; todavia, para esta noite em especial, Emmett havia escolhido uma camiseta cinza de decote em 'V' de mangas longas que estavam arregaçadas até seus cotovelos. Uma calça jeans acinzentada e botas negras, acompanhados por uma boina cinza sobre a sua cabeça que o deixavam ao mesmo tempo elegante, jovial e sexy.

Escutei Rosalie arfar ao meu lado diante da visão inebriante e sedutora do meu irmão. Um sorriso genuíno brotou em meus lábios.

Jasper como sempre estava elegante, nunca mascarando a sua origem texana no seu jeito de se vestir e se portar. Camisa branca com os punhos dobrados, um colete perfeitamente abotoado preto com pequenas e discretas riscas esbranquiçadas num padrão conhecido pela indústria da moda como risca de giz; uma calça negra justa em suas coxas, mostrando como estas eram torneadas, e botas estilo _cowboy_ marrons completavam a sua escolha para roupas.

Evidentemente Jasper não era o _meu_ tipo de garoto, mas eu não podia negar o quanto ele era bonito e excepcionalmente sexy. Seus cabelos loiros, ligeiramente compridos, que muitos poderiam dizer que era uma imitação de _Kurt Cobain, _tirava um pouco a seriedade de suas roupas. Alice, assim como Rosalie, suspirou ao meu lado e sorriu maravilhada com o seu namorado. Era como se Jasper tivesse sido materializado de seus sonhos e tomado forma no mundo em que vivíamos, permitindo que ela se apaixonasse por ele.

Ampliei o sorriso genuíno pela felicidade das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Sabendo que faltava uma pessoa para os meus olhos admirarem, eles, perspicazmente, encontraram aquele que fazia meu coração palpitar em uma freqüência acelerada e insana, que fazia o ar sumir dos meus pulmões, que roubava todos os meus pensamentos – sejam eles conscientes ou não. Edward era lindo em qualquer situação, vestindo qualquer roupa. Deus... ele era lindo até vestindo todo o uniforme de _football_ com todas aquelas proteções em seus ombros e coxas; entretanto, a visão que tinha dele neste momento – que provavelmente havia sido aumentada pela minha libido descontrolada nos últimos dias – me tirava todo o ar e qualquer pensamento racional de minha mente. Ele estava perfeitamente como o príncipe encantado dos _meus_ sonhos.

Seus cabelos acobreados constantemente e naturalmente bagunçados apontavam para todas as direções, como se ele tivesse tentado domesticá-los mais cedo, mas perdendo a batalha somente passou seus dedos longos por eles os deixando naquela normal desordem. Seus olhos verdes contrastavam com seus cabelos e sua pele branca, que reluzia nas luzes amareladas da recepção do hotel. As bolsas comuns sob seus olhos – que muitos poderiam imaginar que eram de cansaço – estavam ali presentes, repuxadas em seu rosto por seus olhos estarem semicerrados por causa do largo sorriso que estava em seus lábios. Retribuí o seu sorriso sem esforço, sabendo que era para mim, mas mesmo assim sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando quentes e rubras. Instintivamente desviei meus olhos de seu rosto, aproveitando para ver que roupa ele havia escolhido para se vestir.

Seus pés estavam cobertos com seus inseparáveis _Adidas Hemp_, tão sujos e tão surrados, mas tão ele que me fez sorrir ao imaginá-lo não os usando. Uma calça jeans de um azul meio acinzentado e feito necessariamente para parecerem surrados cobria as suas pernas; uma camiseta básica preta de decote redondo, sob uma camisa de xadrez bege, cinza e verde de mangas longas, mas com os punhos dobrados desleixadamente. Edward, apesar da escolha casual de roupas, estava perfeito diante meus olhos, não se importando se a sua irmã iria ou não gostar da forma com que se vestia, mas a única aprovação que ele queria era a minha, e o meu sorriso, que era uma réplica do dele, indicava que eu aprovava a sua forma de se vestir.

Eu devo ter suspirado e arfado em contentamento, porque ouvi os risinhos de Alice e Rosalie ao meu lado. Não importa, eu estava apaixonada por ele e não tinha medo de dizer ou demonstrar.

- Edward, não tinha uma roupa melhorzinha para você vestir? – censurou Alice encarando os olhos do irmão – idênticos aos dela – com intensidade.

- Algum problema com a minha roupa, Bella? – me perguntou sedutoramente, segurando a minha cintura com seus braços fortes, enterrando o seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço e dando um sereno beijo na pele sensível que estava exposta.

- Não. Para mim você está perfeito. – murmurei envergonhada porque sentia quatro pares de olhos sobre mim e meu namorado, na nossa interação romântica.

Alice bufou irritada, murmurando algo como _'inacreditável'_ sobre seus lábios tingidos de rosa, fazendo com que todos rissem descontraídos pelo comportamento petulante dela e do irmão. Escutei a risada musical de Edward em meu ouvido, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo arrepiasse e entrasse em uma leve combustão.

_Malditos hormônios_.

Eu o desejava mais do que o próprio ar que eu respiro, queria poder sentir a sua pele, tocá-la sem o empecilho de roupas e esperar que ele faça o mesmo com a minha, adorando o meu corpo como ele já me adorava normalmente.

- Assim como você. – o ouvi suspirar em meu ouvido, dando um beijo sereno abaixo da minha orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo em seguida. – Você está linda. – elogiou galanteador como só ele podia fazer. Me encolhi levantando um de meus ombros e afagando-o com minha bochecha, Edward sorriu despretensioso me abraçando enquanto dizia algo aos outros.

Uma limusine branca fora o nosso meio de transporte aquela noite, que primeiramente nos levou em um restaurante elegante, onde um jantar que me lembrava os que Esme fazia foi servido, depois seguimos para uma festa na praia, onde atoches de fogo ladeavam os caminhos, junto com arranjos de flores brancas com suas folhas verdes. Uma música contagiante tocava ao longe, sendo mascarada pelos barulhos de risadas e conversas aleatórias. Logo, nós – na posse de falsas identidades sobre as nossas idades – consumíamos bebidas alcoólicas, rindo em conversas aleatórias, sentindo o aroma da areia e da água do mar entorpecer meus sentidos, junto com a bebida que era completamente ilegal para alguém da minha idade tomar.

A contagem para o próximo ano iniciou alta. Edward mantinha os seus braços protetoramente em torno de mim, não me afastando dele nem por um milésimo de segundo sequer. Quando a contagem determinava que faltavam 5 segundos para 1998, Edward lentamente me virou para que nossos rostos ficassem próximos, e com a explosão de gritos, felicitações ao ano novo e fogos de artifício explodiam por toda a nossa volta, ele me puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Nossos lábios eram calmos e gentis, nossas línguas estavam obedientemente dentro de nossas bocas e somente o contato de nossas bocas em um inocente beijo bastava naquele momento. Abri meus olhos lentamente, não me surpreendendo nem por um minuto sequer em ver que os dele também estavam abertos, brilhando apaixonadamente para mim. Sorri contra os seus lábios, o que foi imitado por ele.

- Feliz ano novo. – felicitou contra os meus lábios, dando diversos beijos estalados contra os meus lábios.

- Feliz ano novo. – repliquei sorrindo largamente e divertida com o seu ataque aos meus lábios. Dando o seu sorriso torto para mim, Edward me agarrou em um abraço apertado e caloroso. Sem hesitar imitei o seu gesto o abraçando tão forte quanto.

Ao longe escutei as vozes de Alice e Rosalie, e mesmo relutando contra os meus instintos que me instruíam para continuar abraçada a Edward, me soltei de seu afago e virei em direção ao meu irmão, correndo até ele para abraçá-lo em comemoração ao novo ano e ao seu décimo nono aniversário. Emmett surpreendeu-se pela minha aproximação desajeitada, mas quando pulei para os seus braços me pegou com agilidade em seu comumente abraço de urso.

- Feliz aniversário! – exclamei agudamente, agarrando em seu pescoço e o abraçando com força, enquanto meus lábios atacavam suas bochechas dando beijos estalados e murmurando tudo o que eu poderia desejar para ele. Felicidades, paz, saúde, amor, sucesso. Emmett, ria divertido e falando obrigados e desejando o mesmo para mim em razão do ano novo.

- Qual é Bells? – exclamou rindo apertando os seus braços em torno de mim e nos girando na areia da praia em que estávamos, me fazendo gargalhar, assim como ele e todos os nossos amigos. – Eu posso acreditar que você gosta de mim de verdade. – divertiu-se finalmente separando o nosso abraço e me colocando sobre os meus pés.

Dei um tapa em seu antebraço, sentindo ardendo mais a minha mão do que o braço musculoso dele.

- Eu te amo! – exclamei fazendo um biquinho. – Você é meu irmãozão, poxa. – protestei, fazendo-o rir, mas me pegando em um novo abraço de urso.

- Eu sei, e eu também te amo Bells. – falou, desta vez dando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. Nossos amigos riam da nossa interação, e piadas sobre o comportamento infantil e amigável nosso virou assunto depois que todos nós finalmente nos abraçamos dando as felicitações pelo ano novo. Ficamos pouco mais de meia hora na praia depois da virada do ano, já que Alice e Rosalie afirmavam que tínhamos outro lugar para ir.

Foram 5 festas diferentes que passamos por aquela noite, e depois, um imenso bolo de chocolate, morangos e chantilly quando chegamos ao hotel as 10 da manhã nos esperava, onde cantamos parabéns a você a Emmett, ficando no salão onde o hotel nos colocou rindo e saboreando o bolo com imensos copos de refrigerante.

Entrei no quarto que partilhava com Edward depois da uma da tarde, me sentindo exausta, contudo imensamente feliz com a madrugada que tive com as minhas pessoas preferidas no mundo inteiro e depois a comemoração de aniversário do meu irmão, que foi a mais distorcida que já estive em toda a minha vida.

Meu pai sempre dizia que o fato do aniversário de Emmett ser no primeiro dia de janeiro, onde todos estavam farreando em comemoração ao ano que acabava de nascer, era prova mais que suficiente de que _nunca_ teríamos um aniversário normal dele, e que conforme os anos fossem passando ficaria pior. Charlie como sempre tinha razão. Eu não me recordava de uma virada de ano em meus 30 anos que fosse normal.

Tomei um banho meio sonolenta depois que entrei no quarto, indo diretamente ao banheiro. Edward ria tolamente deitando-se cansado sobre a cama que dividíamos exigindo que eu andasse logo no banho. Definitivamente chocolate e açúcar demais não faziam nada bem a ele. Logo depois que eu terminei o meu banho, ele entrou, contudo não vi a hora que ele saiu, pois já me encontrava profundamente adormecida quando ele deixou o banho e juntou-se a mim na imensa cama que dividíamos.

.

Acordei faminta, mas realmente descansada depois que o sol se pôs no horizonte. Edward pelo que parecia estava acordado fazia um bom tempo, e mantinha um sorriso fácil em seu rosto me observando. Ficamos alguns minutos ali na nossa bolha fitando os nossos olhos e compartilhando sorrisos e risos íntimos e secretos. Quando o meu estômago protestou alto, seguido pelo dele, assumimos que precisávamos comer. Como não estávamos muito dispostos a andar pelas ruas de San Diego atrás de algum lugar para comer, descemos ao restaurante do hotel onde nos fartávamos do jantar de ano novo que o mesmo havia preparado.

Retornamos ao nosso quarto, satisfeitos com o alimento que havíamos ingerido e mais acordados do que nunca por ter passado a tarde toda dormindo. Edward que não havia tomado um banho antes de descermos para o jantar seguiu para o banheiro, enquanto eu, dominada pelo calor anormal que fazia na Califórnia em pleno janeiro e a minha intenção de seduzir Edward, coloquei uma camisola de verão de mangas curtas e que desciam até o meio de minhas coxas.

Propositalmente deixei os meus cabelos soltos – eu sabia o quanto ele adorava vê-los dessa forma, o mogno dos meus fios contra os lençóis brancos. Eu sentia minhas bochechas rubras, mas sabia que se vacilasse neste momento talvez nunca mais teria a oportunidade. Liguei a televisão em um _sitcom_ qualquer, mas não via realmente o que os atores diziam, prestando atenção somente no som do chuveiro e da voz de Edward que cantarolava no banheiro do quarto.

Eu comecei arfar no momento que ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado e a sua voz se tornou mais clara sem o som abafado da água caindo contra os azulejos. Meu coração batia ruidosamente contra o meu peito. Fechei meus olhos tentando controlar minha respiração e meu estado de espírito, mas parecia impossível. O meu corpo se arrepiava somente com as imagens do que eu e Edward poderíamos fazer, da intimidade que iríamos partilhar em alguns segundos.

Os segundos pareciam se arrastar lentamente. Quando ele virava a chave do banheiro para abrir a porta do mesmo, um gesto que não devia demorar mais do que dois a três segundos, parecia ter durado horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos. O sangue que era bombeado em meu coração era ouvido ruidosamente em meus ouvidos. Mais uma vez senti a minha pele se arrepiando.

Recolhi meu lábio inferior em minha boca e comecei a mastigá-lo, tentando me focar no programa que passava na televisão, tentar me comportar sem me importar com o meu namorado perfeito, sem camisa, cheirando a sabonete, xampu cítrico e a sua colônia masculina. Eu via a imagem da televisão sem realmente ver, eu tentava ouvir os diálogos, mas os meus ouvidos só conseguiam capturar os sons da respiração ruidosa dele.

Eu sentia seus olhos queimando sobre a minha pele de marfim. Ele parecia estudar cada linha das minhas pernas, e dos meus braços; vendo através do tecido fino do meu vestido. Eu me sentia exposta, como nunca me senti antes, e esse sentimento não me incomodava. Eu me sentia desejada e adorava essa sensação.

Pela minha visão periférica o vi deslizando para o seu lado da cama que partilhávamos, deitando-se do meu lado. Quando estava confortavelmente acomodado puxou o meu corpo para perto de si, correndo o seu nariz por meu pescoço, aspirando ao meu perfume. Senti a minha pele ficar toda arrepiada com o contato íntimo. Edward normalmente era carinhoso e cuidadoso, mas o seu toque naquele momento era as duas coisas ao extremo. Eu sabia que ele havia compreendido o motivo pela a minha troca de roupa, mas sendo um cavaleiro que era não diria nada.

Ficamos por longos minutos ali abraçados, em conchinha. Eu sentia a sua respiração na minha nuca, entre os meus cabelos. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente as minhas em meu estômago, onde nossos dedos estavam enlaçados. Apesar da serenidade, da paz silenciosa que nos banhava, eu sabia que ele estava tão acordado quanto eu. Eu estava tentando me tranqüilizar para enfim colocar o meu plano em prática.

Eu contei até cem cerca de cinqüenta vezes, até que finalmente tive coragem para virar lentamente o meu corpo para ficar frente a frente com Edward. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam para mim, e um sorriso enviesado estava estampando em seu rosto. Encarei os seus olhos, sorrindo para ele, deslizando a minha mão suavemente por seu rosto angelical. Uma pequena penugem de uma barba por fazer apontava em seu rosto, e sorri com aquilo, que era algo que o Edward de 31 anos, o astro da NFL, mantinha constantemente o deixando mais sexy do que já era.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou acima de um sussurro apreciando o meu contato em seu rosto, enquanto sentia os pequenos pêlos pinicando os meus dedos.

- Nada. – repliquei no mesmo tom. – É só que você deixando a barba crescer não parece você. Você parece mais velho, algo que não combina com você por agora. – disse sem fazer muito sentindo.

- Eu estava com preguiça de retirar, mas se te incomoda eu posso fazer isso agora. – disse começando a se afastar lentamente de mim. Aproximei nossos corpos segurando com força o seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

- Não. Não me incomoda. – sorri com sinceridade. – Só faz com que você se pareça mais velho. – tornei a repetir, dando de ombros. Ele sorriu torto, e completamente contagiada repeti o seu gesto.

Não estava mais suportando só encará-lo e por isso, com uma lentidão cronometrada, conectei nossos lábios em um beijo delicado, todavia profundo. Eu suguei o seu lábio inferior, ele depois fez o mesmo com o meu. Tracei com a minha língua o seu lábio superior, e como em uma brincadeira de o '_mestre mandou'_, Edward fez o mesmo. Eu sorri contra os seus lábios, o que foi repetido por ele, um breve segundo antes de aprofundar o beijo que partilhávamos. Sua língua acariciava a minha. Enrolando-se, escovando-a, sugando-a, abraçando-a. Era profundo, intenso, sôfrego, urgente, _ardente_.

Minhas mãos por vontade própria se enlaçavam entre seus cabelos acobreados, os puxando, trazendo-o mais próximo de mim, sentindo o seu corpo tocando todo o meu. A pele nua de seu peitoral mandava calor e faíscas pelos lugares que tocava no tecido fino da camisola que eu usava. Suas mãos trançavam-se uma em meus cabelos, e a outra desenhava círculos preguiçosos em minha cintura, mandando aquela corrente elétrica enervante para todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que instintivamente eu me aproximasse mais dele a ponto de fundir as nossas peles.

Ele nos rolou sobre a cama, fazendo com que as minhas costas ficassem toda em contato com o colchão e seu corpo quente e masculino pairando sobre mim. Sempre sem quebrar o beijo intenso, frenético, urgente e apaixonado que partilhávamos. Eu trazia o seu corpo mais próximo ao meu, e se caso ele considerasse resistir, não demonstrava, pois sentia o seu peso sobre o meu tronco e aquilo não me incomodava nem um pouco.

Uma de minhas pernas estava entre as dele. A posição íntima, quase de dois amantes se entregando ao prazer, fazia com que sentisse todo o seu corpo sobre o meu. Os meus seios moldavam-se ao seu peitoral, a curva das minhas costelas onde iniciava o meu estômago encaixava-se com exatidão no mesmo espaço de seu corpo. Sua pélvis era a única parte do seu corpo que não estava em contato com o meu, fazendo-o ficar em um ângulo estranho para evitar o contato, como se _temesse_ o contato.

Nossos beijos eram intensos, eróticos, voluptuosos, luxuriosos. Naquele momento não éramos dois adolescentes envolvidos com seus hormônios descobrindo o sexo oposto, éramos um homem e uma mulher que estavam dispostos a conhecer um mundo novo, juntos; e tal mundo os entusiasmava e assombrava em maneiras similares.

Ondulei o meu corpo sob o dele para que não só ele se acomodasse melhor, como eu também. Nossos lábios se movimentavam ferozmente um contra o outro, nossas línguas dançavam, brigavam por dominância, guerreavam e ficavam em paz, repetindo todo o processo em um círculo vicioso ininterrupto. Apesar de todo o seu corpo estar cedendo ao envolvimento do amasso que partilhávamos, percebia que Edward mantinha ainda controle de si mesmo, mantendo a sua pélvis onde provavelmente o seu membro agora estava endurecido longe de mim ou da minha intimidade. Mas eu ansiava por sentir ela me incomodando mais uma vez, me cutucando incomodamente como fizera há alguns meses quando estávamos em um quarto de hotel em Seattle.

Movimentei a perna que estava entre as deles, podendo sentir em um contato breve o desejo que ele estava sentindo por mim. Sorri internamente satisfeita por estar conseguindo essa reação. Era isso que eu queria. Não, não era isso que eu queria, eu queria _mais_. E assim, em um ímpeto de coragem completamente estrangeiro, dobrei a minha outra perna, pressionando ao lado de seu quadril, mas como ele não interrompeu o beijo que partilhávamos, ou correu as mãos por minhas pernas, ou ainda abaixou o seu corpo sobre o meu, o abracei com essa perna, impulsionando o seu corpo para baixo, para tocar inteiramente o meu corpo.

Eu senti a rigidez masculina, a ereção de Edward pulsando sobre o meu centro também pulsante. Como um reflexo de um espelho, nós dois resfolegamos ao mesmo tempo com o contato privado. Eu gemi extasiada, ansiando por mais. Edward urrou extasiado, mas tentando afastar o contato de nossas intimidades. O apertei mais contra mim – os treinos diários das líderes de torcida e as horas na academia estavam deixando as minhas pernas mais tonificadas e fortes, o que agradeci internamente.

Vendo que não teria sucesso em nos afastar como se o contato fosse algo involuntário, Edward começou a afastar nossos lábios, mas eu estava desperta, cheia de expectativa e ansiedades sobre a nossa intimidade; desta maneira enlacei meus dedos em seus cabelos, forçando-o a não afastar a sua boca da minha. Seus olhos esmeraldinos estavam quase completamente escondidos por suas dilatadas pupilas negras, mas mesmo assim, nas bordas eu podia ver o brilho esverdeado que me fizera apaixonar perdidamente por ele .

- O que você está fazendo? – ele sussurrou atordoado contra os meus lábios que ainda estavam grudados aos dele, mas não se moviam.

Encarei os ônix que eram agora as esmeraldas de seus olhos. Meu coração batia ruidosamente em meu peito, em uma sintonia perfeita com o de Edward que palpitava tão violentamente quanto. Nossas respirações estavam falhas e arfantes, e mesmo sem afastar nossos lábios o ar ainda era inspirado e expirado por nossos narizes audivelmente. O seu rosto estava vermelho, e eu podia apostar que o meu também. Nossos corpos estavam colados, todas as partes dele estavam em contato com as minhas, deixando que os finos tecidos de nossas roupas formassem a barreira que impedia o contato esperado por nossas peles.

Nossos olhos eclipsados com o negro da luxúria, do desejo, do prazer e da paixão, se encararam por longos segundos. A tensão sexual que nos rondava dava para ser cortada com uma faca, picotada com uma tesoura, triturada por um triturador, de tão palpável, tão óbvia que era. Eu pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes para ele, sabendo que Edward ainda aguardava uma resposta minha.

Lentamente desenlacei meus dedos de seus cabelos revoltos e de coloração singular e os coloquei sobre os seus, que repousavam tranquilamente em minha cintura. Trocando mais um olhar intenso com ele, deslizei nossas mãos sobre o tecido fino e leve de minha camisola, encontrando o fim do tecido e o começo da minha pele. Engoli em seco, o que foi repetido por Edward, e ainda abraçando aquela coragem estrangeira que me dominava, arrastei mais uma vez a sua mão pelo meu corpo, porém desta vez não por cima do tecido, mas por baixo deste, fazendo com que suas mãos tocassem a minha pele sem nenhum empecilho.

Seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda em surpresa, o negro de antes havia dado lugar novamente ao verde precioso e límpido comum de seus olhos. Ele arfou audivelmente, tentando afastar a sua mão de minha pele e seu corpo sobre o meu; todavia, apertei mais minha perna em torno de sua cintura e pressionei sua mão contra a minha pele, debaixo do meu vestido.

- Eu preciso de você. – murmurei contra os seus lábios. Não era um apelo sexy ou desesperador. Era genuíno, real, simples. Senti meus olhos serem tomados por lágrimas intrusas naquele momento mágico, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia as afastar. Ele estudou o meu rosto por alguns segundos, admirando as emoções e sentimentos todos ali estampados. Por fim, ele suspirou derrotado, fechando os seus olhos.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Bella? – perguntou acima de um sussurro contra a pele do meu pescoço. A corrente elétrica que fluía entre nossos corpos era a mesma que se deve correr nos fios de uma rede elétrica de alta voltagem. A sua palma que estava repousando sobre o cós da minha calcinha queimava a minha pele, mas mesmo que eu tivesse adquirindo queimaduras para o resto da minha vida, eu não podia tirá-la dali.

Encarei as profundezas jade de seus olhos.

- Porque somos _adolescentes_. – me ouvi respondendo a sua pergunta de minutos atrás. Era uma resposta tola, claro que era, mas era tão sincera, tão verdadeira que mesmo se tivesse elaborado uma resposta digna de Freud não iria ser apropriada para aquele momento como a que havia declarado.

Seus olhos esquadrinharam o meu rosto por mais alguns minutos.

- Merda, eu prometi ao seu pai. – o ouvi resmungar sobre a sua respiração, antes de avançar seus lábios para os meus e deixar que suas mãos corressem livremente por minha pele, debaixo da minha camisola, enquanto a sua ereção cutucava, agora sem hesitação, o ponto pulsante entre as minhas pernas.

A pele áspera e calejada de suas mãos e dedos acariciavam com certa ansiedade a minha pele, apertando minha cintura, meu quadril, deslizando por toda a minha pele e parando alguns centímetros dos meus seios, onde ele hesitava por um segundo, e tornava a deslizar sua mão pela pele da minha cintura e quadris. Era uma tortura, que mesmo com a minha anuência e a sua própria vontade Edward ainda se controlava. Eu queria mais. Eu precisava de mais.

Não sei da onde exatamente surgiu aquele meu momento de força, mas consegui fazer com que Edward, que antes pairava sobre mim, agora estivesse contra o colchão comigo pairando sobre ele. Um sorriso torto sedutor brotou em seus lábios enquanto ele corria a sua mão por minha coxa e quadril. Repliquei o seu sorriso, mas correndo as minhas mãos de seus ombros – onde elas estavam apoiadas – passando por seu peitoral definido lentamente, parando sobre as minhas coxas. Encarei intensamente seus olhos verdes, e com mais certeza de qualquer coisa em minha vida, enrolei meus dedos em torno do tecido fino e suave da camisola e puxei lentamente sobre a minha cabeça, revelando os meus seios que estavam sem sutiã a Edward.

Quando finalizei o ato, joguei o amontoado de tecidos ao lado da cama em que estávamos, e em um gesto de puro nervosismo comecei a mastigar meu lábio inferior. Os olhos verdes que me conheciam tão bem estudavam calmamente a pele marfim, com os pontos cor de rosas elevados. Um temor de que a visão dos meus seios – pequenos e um pouco infantis – não agradassem Edward me tomou. Eu me sentia em pânico.

Metade da minha mente só capturou o momento em que a sua língua vermelha circundou seus lábios em um gesto mundialmente conhecido como cobiça, desejo, vontade. Entretanto ele ainda não fez nada, voando o seu olhar ao meu rosto.

- Eu posso? – perguntou silenciosamente levantando as suas mãos e parando a alguns centímetros de meus seios. O encarei por longos minutos, antes de enfim concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Foi lento. Foi gentil. Foi amável. Foi como se todo o meu corpo estivesse entrando em combustão. Foi uma torrente de emoções indecifráveis e todas verdadeiras que me dominou quando as mãos quentes, masculinas e grandes de Edward se colocaram ao redor de meus seios. Seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados ao comprovar que meus pequenos seios cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos, seguido de um leve apertão que me fez gemer por entre os dentes. Fechei meus olhos, para deliciar-me do primeiro contato íntimo que um garoto estava tendo com o meu corpo, para mim aos 17 anos.

Suavemente, a ponta de seus dedos começou a brincar com os bicos intumescidos de meus mamilos, fazendo com que eu sentisse a minha pele se enrugando e ficando sensível sob o seu contato. Fechei meus olhos, jogando minha cabeça para trás enquanto aproveitava o contato. Pequenos gemidos saiam por meus lábios, eu ronronava a cada toque. Inesperadamente Edward interrompeu seus movimentos; ofegante e ansiando novamente o roçar de seus dedos sobre a minha pele, entretanto o contato não veio.

Lentamente abri meus olhos, e encontrei os olhos de Edward indo dos meus seios ao meu rosto, como se estivesse em um embate em sua própria cabeça sobre o que fazer. Eu não disse nada, apenas esperei. Trinta segundos. Foram exatos trinta segundos, até que Edward mexesse sobre a cama sentando-se em frente a mim, com seus olhos indecisos se ficavam em meus seios e mamilos intumescidos ou em meu rosto. Seu olhar era indecifrável, mas a luxúria, eu podia ver com clareza brilhando em suas íris. Segurei uma respiração, no mesmo instante em que ele corria sua língua por seus lábios.

- Será que eu posso... hum... er... _beijá-los_? – questionou com um fio de voz, tirando os seus olhos dos meus seios apenas por dois segundos para fitar os meus olhos. Um sorriso lento, mas cheio de significados, cheio de 'sims', arrastou por meu rosto, prendendo mais uma vez meu lábio inferior em meus dentes, dando um aceno lento de confirmação para ele.

Um sorriso torto arrastou por seus lábios. Suas mãos gentis seguraram o meu rosto, onde com uma cautela impressionante beijou meus lábios com os seus, contudo sem aprofundar o beijo, para em seguida descer beijos lentos, abertos e molhados por meu maxilar, pescoço, ombros, indo lentamente em meus seios. Primeiro deu um beijo suave em cada uma das minhas mamas na sua parte superior. Um gemido de satisfação lento e baixo assobiou por meus lábios. Edward olhou para o meu rosto sob os seus cílios, sem afastar seus lábios da pele quente e sensível de meus seios. Eu sabia naquele momento que ele estava verificando se eu estava hesitando, com medo do que viria a seguir ou se eu estava concordando, dizendo que ele podia seguir em frente.

Deliberadamente fechei meus olhos, jogando minha cabeça para trás, deixando que todas as sensações possíveis corressem livres pelo meu corpo. Creio que ele compreendeu o meu sinal de aceitação, pois no segundo seguinte eu senti seus lábios muito mais urgentes adorando os meus seios. Eu não sabia exatamente como ele conseguia, mas parecia que ele não tinha apenas uma boca, mas sim duas, quatro, ou qualquer par passível de multiplicação, já que nenhum dos meus seios ficavam livres de seus ataques.

Eram beijos, eram chupadas, sugadas, mordidas. Edward era magnífico no que fazia, se ele não tivesse me dito com os olhos sinceros e inocentes que ele nunca esteve intimamente com outra garota, eu nunca teria acreditado. Esse adolescente que agora adorava os meus seios, como se eles fossem a coisa mais preciosa do universo, era um perito nesta arte. Um _expert_.

Gemia a cada escovada de seus lábios na pele enrugada de meus mamilos. Meu corpo inteiro lamuriava quando ele abocanhava todo o meu seio colocando dentro de sua boca. Eu tremia, gritava de prazer a cada vez que seus dentes prendiam o bico de meus seios e os puxavam levemente.

Eu estava quente. Meus cabelos – que ainda estavam soltos, deslizando por minhas costas – grudavam em minha pele úmida de suor. Eu sentia pequenas gotas deslizando da raiz dos meus cabelos por minha testa, rosto, pescoço, nuca. O calor, não só do momento como também da anormal temperatura que fazia na Califórnia nos inundava, deixando todo o meu corpo mais sensível do que já estava. Quem espera que Edward diminuísse o ataque em minhas mamas, se engana redondamente, pois ele continuava na mesma intensidade, na mesma sofreguidão, na mesma urgência, como se sua vida dependesse daquele momento: de reverenciar os meus seios com toda a paixão, toda a luxúria, volúpia e amor que ele podia.

Eu gemia alto. Não, eu gritava consumida em prazer. Eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais, e sentir a vibração dos gemidos de Edward contra a minha pele só fazia com que eu desejasse tudo com mais intensidade do que já estava.

Naquele momento em que estávamos ali, eu já não me reconhecia mais. Eu não era mais a garota de 17 anos inexperiente, nerd, isolada, sem graça ou insegura. Eu também não era a mulher de 30 anos com uma vida profissional perfeita, centrada em meu trabalho, a procura de um amor perfeito. Eu não era nenhuma dessas duas pessoas que viviam em conflito dentro de mim. Eu era apenas Bella Swan. Uma menina-mulher que estava sendo arrastada ao paraíso do prazer, da luxúria e do amor, pela pessoa mais perfeita e especial deste mundo. Do _meu_ mundo.

Envolvida no momento e totalmente alheia as minhas ações ou comandos do meu cérebro, coloquei as minhas mãos no peitoral de Edward, sentindo a sua pele quente queimar – sem ferir – as minhas palmas. A corrente elétrica que há muito já era uma conhecida minha quando estava com Edward – abraçando, beijando –, estava ali mais uma vez, porém em uma intensidade descontrolada e inexplicável. Era como se nossos corpos juntos fossem uma usina de armazenamento de energia elétrica, onde avisos de alta voltagem eram espalhados, e a corrente elétrica que fluía por nossos corpos era de uma voltagem considerada altamente perigosa.

Com vida própria, com desejos próprios, minhas mãos deslizaram lentamente pelo peitoral de Edward, tocando gentilmente o seu abdômen, e sem qualquer hesitação da minha parte, ou de minhas mãos, elas escorregaram mais por seu corpo, tocando sem pudores ou medos a sua intimidade rígida, dura e ereta sobre a bermuda que ele usava. Minhas mãos femininas e pequenas sentiram a circunferência, o diâmetro e o tamanho com o singelo toque. Mas antes que eu pudesse avançar, senti os dedos de Edward em torno do meu pulso, afastando minhas mãos dali, no mesmo instante que ele afastava os seus lábios dos meus seios e seus grandes olhos verdes encaravam os meus com um desespero palpável.

Senti o gosto amargo, venenoso da rejeição em minha boca, correndo por minhas veias e me arrastando para um limbo, onde todas as verdades da realidade que eu conhecia por completo caíam sobre mim como tijolos de concreto. Lágrimas estúpidas e sinceras inundaram meus olhos, deixando tudo turvo a minha volta. Eu não suportava olhar Edward nos olhos, por isso abaixei a minha cabeça evitando o seu olhar. Atitude que não passou despercebida por ele.

- Não! – exclamou com a voz grave. Soltando os meus pulsos que ainda eram presos por suas mãos e as colocando em meu rosto, levantando o mesmo para que eu encarasse seus grandes olhos esmeraldinos. – Não, Bella, não é isso. – disse incerto secando com a ponta de seus polegares as pequenas lágrimas que estavam começando a escorrer sem autorização por meu rosto. – Eu já te disse o quanto eu te quero. Quero mesmo, mais do que eu posso expressar em palavras ou articular com os meus gestos, mas... – ele engoliu em seco. – mas... eu... er... eu não quero te pressionar. – titubeou com a voz falha, desviando seus olhos dos meus e encarando algo que parecia hipnotizá-lo em seu braço.

- Você quer? – perguntei reflexivamente com um fio de voz, sentindo meus olhos dançando pelo rosto dele a procura de algum sinal de hesitação ou mentira.

- Muito. – confessou com sinceridade, voltando encarar meus olhos novamente. – Mas eu não quero que as coisas corram rápido, ou porque você se sente impelida a fazer alguma coisa, eu quero que tudo seja especial. – ele deu de ombros. – Pode parecer idiota, ou até mesmo que eu estou pulando fora, agindo completamente contrário a minha natureza adolescente, e tenho certeza que você deve estar achando isso. Mas sei lá Bella, eu sou romântico, acho. Eu quero que tudo seja perfeito, que seja romântico, seja no momento que nós dois estamos preparados, que não existam dúvidas sobre o que sentimos. – ele balançou a sua cabeça em negação, como se tivesse clareando seus pensamentos. – Não é que eu tenho dúvida do que sentimos ou do nosso relacionamento, eu só acho que aqui, agora não é o momento para esse passo... _importante_. – seu rosto era sincero, e eu não conseguia ver nenhum sinal de hesitação nele.

- Tudo bem, mas... – engoli em seco. – Não precisamos fazer _tudo_ hoje. – titubeei levantando um de meus ombros em um sinal de descaso e timidez, formando um pequeno bico em meus lábios.

- Como assim? – questionou Edward desconfiado. Sorri amplo, não sentindo mais vestígio de lágrimas em meus olhos, mas de uma felicidade genuína dominando o meu corpo.

Esses hormônios adolescentes ainda me levariam a loucura.

- Você sabe. – dei de ombros. – _Baseball_. Primeira base. – coloquei um beijo lento e suave em seus lábios. – Segunda base. – disse lentamente arrastando minhas mãos por seu peitoral, deslizando por seu abdômen, parando quando elas encontraram a rigidez de seu membro.

- _Bella_. – ele disse entre os dentes, fechando os seus olhos e respirando ruidosamente. – Eu prometi ao seu pai. – argumentou tolamente.

- Você está vendo o meu pai por aqui? – perguntei sedutoramente, distribuindo pequenos beijos por seu rosto e pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos faziam uma pequena pressão sobre o seu membro.

- _Bella_. – sibilou outra vez pelos seus dentes. Sorri internamente, avançando os meus lábios para os seus, que sem hesitação os aceitou, iniciando um beijo sôfrego e urgente entre nós.

De repente o gosto amargo e venenoso da rejeição que eu senti brevemente em meus lábios, deu lugar ao sabor doce, acalentador e viciante da vitória.

Nossos lábios se acariciavam juntos, encaixando-se com a exatidão tão conhecida de mim. Nossas línguas se embalavam em uma dança só delas em que cada movimento era perfeitamente executado e mandava faíscas de desejo e satisfação por todo o meu corpo. Minhas mãos pressionavam sobre o seu membro, sentindo ficar mais rígido, mais ereto do que ele já estava. Suas mãos que havia deixado meu rosto voltaram a massagear sedutoramente meus seios, os apertando, acariciando.

Lentamente ele me deitou novamente sobre o colchão, o tecido suave dos lençóis acariciava minha pele, da mesma maneira que as mãos grandes e masculinas de Edward acariciavam ao deslizar por minha pele. Seus lábios haviam deixado os meus, mas não se afastaram de minha pele, já que ele distribuía beijos languidos e apaixonados por meu maxilar e pescoço, indo lentamente para os meus seios que já sentiam falta de seus lábios os explorando.

Minhas mãos apertavam, acariciavam sobre o tecido de sua bermuda, sentindo toda a sua virilidade reagindo sobre o meu toque. Gemidos e lamúrias saíam por meus lábios, eu me movimentava consumida pelo prazer sob o seu corpo, sentindo a sua língua e lábios fervorosos arrastando-se sobre a minha pele me consumindo em desejo.

Não sei dizer de que maneira ou forma, mas minhas mãos não mais acariciavam o membro de Edward sobre a sua bermuda, eu sentia a pele quente e a sua rigidez em contato com a minha mão. Minhas costas já não estavam mais apoiadas no colchão, eu agora estava sobre Edward, que ainda beijava, sugava, mordiscava, lambia meus seios e meus mamilos, e seus dedos longos brincavam com o cós da calcinha que eu usava.

Minhas mãos agarraram a sua rigidez, sentindo não só a sua dureza, mas também percebendo que era grosso e comprido. Edward urrou contra a minha pele, quando sentiu minha mão o tocando intimamente, e tal urro, mandou tremores a todo o meu corpo. Meu lábio inferior estava preso entre meus dentes, e mesmo assim eu ainda conseguia gemer e lamuriar com seus lábios atacando meus seios.

Como se tivessem vida própria, minhas mãos começaram a deslizar sobre o comprimento de Edward, sentindo a pele sensível dali se mover junto com elas. Era um toque lento, mas ele parecia apreciar porque o seu ataque aos meus seios haviam se intensificado e suas mãos apertavam meu bumbum, ou então deslizavam sobre o tecido da minha calcinha sobre a minha intimidade, que pulsava e se contraia em um carrossel de sensações que o meu corpo juvenil nunca antes havia sentido.

Poderiam ter sido horas, mas eu aposto que foram minutos, em que ficamos ali envolvidos, minhas mãos tremulas, mas seguras deslizando sobre o comprimento de Edward, seus lábios atacando os meus seios com uma fome inexplicável, enquanto suas mãos tocavam de maneira incerta minha intimidade sobre a roupa íntima que eu usava.

Metade da minha mente soube reconhecer o aperto que dava em meu estômago, as contrações estranhas da minha intimidade, e o estranho pulsar entre as minhas pernas – como se tivesse um pequeno coração ali -, mas a metade dominante, a dos meus 17 anos, ficou assustada, mas impossibilitada de afastar o corpo quente de Edward do meu, pois algo me dizia que era o seu toque que estava fazendo aquilo comigo.

Minhas mãos continuavam a deslizar sobre o eixo dele, que acredito sem consciência movimentava seus quadris para aumentar a fricção. Meu coração batia em uma velocidade que eu não conseguia quantificar ou exemplificar em números ou palavras, minha pulsação estava frenética também, minha respiração estava errática, entrecortada e rápida, tudo a minha volta estava desaparecendo, deixando que somente eu e Edward, ali, naquele momento íntimo e fogoso dominasse a minha mente. O meu suor escorria por minha nuca, exalava pelo meu corpo, misturando-se com o dele, que também emanava de sua pele, e de todas as mesmas reações que partilhávamos.

De repente eu senti como se todas as paredes que existiam em torno de mim estivessem ruindo em câmera lenta. Cada pedra que deslizava, para amontoar-se no chão ao redor de onde antes estava construídas paredes de pedra, e ver aquele entulho, em momento algum me incomodava, me deixava feliz, plena. Gemidos, lamúrias, urros, gritos, era uma sinfonia produzida por mim e por Edward que explodiu em meus ouvidos segundos depois, meu corpo inteiro se contraiu e depois relaxou como uma onda do mar ao chegar a sua orla, avançando e recuando preguiçosamente.

O corpo do meu namorado também havia tornado-se rígido, e conforme ele relaxava, eu sentia um líquido quente e viscoso escorrer por minhas mãos. Eu poderia até mesmo sentir nojo – e talvez eu estivesse sentindo -, mas eu sabia o que significava aquilo. Era o resultado do _seu _prazer. Prazer que _eu_ havia lhe dado. Sorri satisfeita e deliciada com esse poder.

Continuei com a minha mão ao redor de seu membro, mesmo depois que já não expelia mais nada e tornava-se relativamente mole outra vez. Edward já não beijava mais meus seios ou explorava com suas mãos minha intimidade sobre o tecido de minha calcinha. Sua cabeça repousava entre os meus seios, o ar de sua respiração ao ser inspirada e expirada arrepiava a minha pele, mas não era incomodo, era confortável.

Os minutos se arrastaram, enquanto ficamos ali embolados naqueles ângulos esquisitos esperando nossas respirações normalizarem. Lentamente Edward afastou o seu corpo do meu, ficando em pé, e com um sorriso em seu rosto, me puxou para os seus braços nos levando ao banheiro da suíte em que estávamos. Suavemente ele me colocou sentada sobre o vaso sanitário, que estava com a tampa abaixada enquanto ele ligava o chuveiro esperando a água esquentar.

A neblina formada pelo vapor começou a circular todo o ambiente, no mesmo instante que Edward estendeu a sua mão para mim, me ajudando a entrar no Box debaixo do chuveiro, do qual ele me seguiu. Nenhum de nós se incomodou que eu ainda estivesse vestindo a minha calcinha, nosso banho não tinha conotação sexual, era mais sobre confiança, respeito, amor. A água quente cai sobre nós lavando todos os vestígios de suor ou prazer que estavam grudados em nossas peles. Nossos rostos estão fixos um no outro. Nossos olhos admiravam cada mísero detalhe de nossos rostos. Não havia a necessidade de toques.

Ficamos debaixo do chuveiro, encarando os olhos um do outro até a água quente dar lugar a uma gélida, ocasionando que não mais conseguíssemos suportar o frio. Edward desligou o fluxo de água, em seguida puxou a tolha que eu estava fazendo uso e me entregou, e depois a dele. Enxugamos nossos corpos sem desvincular os olhos do outro. Pequenos sorrisos brotavam em nossos lábios, mas palavras ainda não eram ditas. Lentamente deixamos o Box, e consequentemente o banheiro – não sem que antes eu deslizasse a calcinha molhada que usava e a pendurava em algum lugar no banheiro para secar. Edward seguiu para a sua mala, atrás de uma cueca e seu pijama, eu fui até a minha atrás de uma calcinha e o meu pijama.

Ainda estava quente. O calor da Califórnia estava dando as suas caras em pleno mês de janeiro, do inverno intenso no hemisfério norte. Eu olhava a minha mala, que em sua maioria tinha roupas de frio. Não queria vestir a camisola semitransparente que estava antes e também não queria vestir a de inverno que usei nas outras noites. Levei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, mordiscando, refletindo o que eu faria.

Inesperadamente o braço de Edward, com uma camiseta branca de listras azuis e verdes aparece diante de mim. Levantei o meu rosto para procurar o de Edward, que sorria torto, vestindo só a bermuda azul com detalhes em verdes do pijama que me estendia. Sorri agradecida para ele, pegando o tecido leve da camiseta e a vestindo.

Havíamos chegado a um nível de intimidade tão grande que o fato de ficarmos seminus, ou eu vestir alguma roupa dele não era um apelo sexual, era só natural. Uma conseqüência do nosso relacionamento.

Edward, enquanto eu estava no meu dilema do que vestir, deve ter retirado as peças de roupa que estavam sobre a cama, e os lençóis que agora tinham vestígios do que acontecera conosco, porque a cama estava somente com os travesseiros e o lençol branco de baixo, e uma coberta que eu sabia que era da casa dele dobrada nos pés da cama. O encarei com um sorriso no rosto, o inquirindo. Ele somente deu de ombros e sorriu torto.

- _Segundas bases_. – murmurou com o seu sorriso sedutor e seus olhos brilhando em seu rosto. Senti as minhas bochechas ficando quentes e vermelhas, mas não desviei o meu olhar do seu rosto, ou esmaeci o sorriso que estampava o meu.

- Pelo menos um de nós é precavido. – balbuciei, caminhando para a cama e me acomodando sobre ela.

- Da próxima vez que você for me seduzir, espero estar mais precavido. – replicou deitando-se ao meu lado na cama, e me puxando para que nossos corpos ficassem próximos um do outro em um abraço apaixonado.

O tecido fino da camiseta que ele havia me emprestado foi amparada pelo calor de seu peitoral. As minhas pernas meio gélidas enroscaram-se entre as quentes dele, enquanto estendia o cobertor sobre nós dois. Suas mãos estavam uma sobre nossas cabeças, e a outra segurando protetoramente minha cintura, onde os meus dedos enlaçavam-se com os dele.

- Isso significa que terá mais sedução? – perguntei, virando o meu rosto para o dele, sem desfazer o nosso abraço.

- Sim. – respondeu com um bocejo, esticando-se para apagar a luz do quarto. – Eu pretendo cobrir todas as bases e fazer todas as jogadas possíveis. – logrou, correndo o seu nariz por meu rosto. – Apesar de que eu não sou tão bom em _baseball_, então falando em uma linguagem que eu conheço, pretendo fazer muitos _touchdowns_, avançar por muitas _endzones_ e _atacar_ muito você. – disse com humor, dando um beijo demorado em meus lábios.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein? – repliquei me acomodando mais em seus braços, sentindo o sono me consumir lentamente. Ele murmurou uma concordância meio sonolenta; e segundos depois eu ouvia a sua respiração tranqüila e relaxada em meu ouvido, indicando que ele já estava embalado pelo sono.

Sorri com suas palavras anteriores.

Em breve estaríamos cobrindo a primeira, a segunda, a terceira base, fazendo alguns '_home runs'_ e _'grand slams'_, ou usando as palavras de Edward _endzones_, ataques e _touchdowns_; e eu não podia esperar por quando isso aconteceria.

_Baseball_ e _football_ nunca soaram tão interessantes em meus ouvidos.

.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Taê cambada de perva! Vocês queriam alguma ação entre os meus inocentes, fofos e adolescentes Edward e Bella, e aí está! Como a própria Bella e o próprio Edward, disseram foram só segundas bases, mas lentamente a coisa vai evoluindo. O momento da consumação em si vai rolar em breve, capítulo 30, lembram? Então segura o 'tchan', e relaxa aproveitando a história de forma agridoce. _

_Antes que alguém me diga que o que aconteceu com eles já foi íntimo demais e que isso é coisa para depois que perderem a virgindade, eu só tenho duas perguntas e uma observação: vocês ainda são virgens? Vocês nunca foram antes impelidas por desejo por algo a mais, mas segurou para não dar nada a perder? Se vocês nunca fizeram isso, desculpa, vocês não tiveram adolescência, eu nos meus 16, 17, 18 anos fiz muito isso (confesso que fui ler meus diários para tirar ideias para esse capítulo), e não me arrependo nem um pouco. Quem aí tem namorado e as coisas já são mais avançadas entre vocês, tentem recuar um pouco, agir 'inocentemente' aposto que ele vai gostar. ;D_

_Wow. Esta foi eu, Ana Carolina Venancio dando conselhos sexuais. Fujam para as colinas! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Próximo capítulo eles voltam para Forks, e o terreno para o desfecho da fic – falta só 9 capítulos para ela voltar para os 30 anos – vai começar a ser limpo e mostrado. Sinto que vocês vão me odiar, mas é a ordem dos fatos, nada é feito só de flores, amores, beijos, abraços e segundas bases, um pouco de drama não faz mal a ninguém. LOL_

_Obrigada as reviews. Vocês são incríveis, eu não sei como começar a articular meus agradecimentos por todos os comentários. E, por favor, não esqueçam de me deixarem reviews! xD_

_Obrigada a tudo mesmo gente. Reviews, comentários, indicações, favoritações, discussões, perguntas, cobranças, tudo; eu faço esta história para vocês. Ela pode não vir da maneira que se espera, demorando em acontecer tudo e quando acontece não é de forma completa, mas sempre foi a minha intenção ao escrever isto aqui, e fico imensamente feliz que mesmo assim vocês continuam aqui comigo. Obrigada mesmo, e também agradeço imensamente por vocês entenderem que a minha vida particular tá sofrendo alguns problemas e que isso atrapalha a minha escrita, infelizmente. Obrigada a Patti por betar essa coisa enorme, sinto pena dela por isso, mas não conseguia conter meus dedos enquanto escrevia._

_Até o próximo capítulo. ;D_

_Amo vocês, muito, muito, muito._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**_N/B: _**_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

_É isso aí, só um palavrão bem 'ão' reflete o que estou sentindo após ler, reler, e ler mais uma vez esse momento tão sexy e ao mesmo tempo doce, romântico, sublime que foi o primeiro contato íntimo do nosso casal preferido. Foi tão Edward e Bella de **TEENAGE DREAM**! Eu aqui toda trabalhada na torcida, agitando os pompons e dando força a Bella para criar coragem, ir em frente e não desistir e seduzir o namorado que desejava ser seduzido HAUSUAHSUHAUHSUHAS_

_Queria comentar que achei bacana o fato da Bella ter tomado a iniciativa. A sociedade sempre colocou o homem como o que deve dar o primeiro passo, como se para nós mulheres o fato de demonstrarmos que queremos ter intimidade, que também temos apetite sexual, fosse uma atitude errada, proibida. Se querem minha opinião, nós, as garotas, não devemos ter vergonha disso, que é um comportamento tão natural, principalmente nesta fase de adolescência, e nos deixar ser desencorajadas por conceitos arcaicos. Não estou querendo incitar um "boom" de garotas perdendo sua virgindade, pelo amor de Deus, porque isso vai além de vontade e de corpo saudável, mas tem a ver com o psicológico. Por mais que vivemos numa era tão erotizada, onde as pessoas acham que depois de certa idade é imprescindível que se tenha uma vida sexual ativa, principalmente os homens, ser virgem NÃO significa estar fora de moda, gente! É preciso de maturidade para dar um passo tão 'importante', como disse o Edward a Bella, e maturidade independe de idade. _

_Não pude evitar lembrar como as coisas aconteceram comigo enquanto lia. Eu tinha o que, perto dos dezesseis anos, e concordo em gênero e número com o que a Carol falou logo acima. Essa coisa de ir devagar, de se segurar e não dar nada a perder. Não há nada melhor que avançar o relacionamento aos poucos. É como marinheiros que se aventuram em mar desconhecido, que para avançar precisam ir com calma. Sei, por experiência própria, que há vezes em que o desejo quer falar mais alto, mas devemos saber em que momento parar. Dar o último passo envolve respeito, afeto, amadurecimento e acima de tudo confiança, para que não haja arrependimentos. E eu mal posso esperar para ver o Edward e a Bella ultrapassando a última base, mas claro, não vou reclamar nem um pouquinho com os repetecos das primeiras e principalmente das segundas bases kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. _

_Só um último P.S: Achei SUPER fofo o Edward falando que era romântico e que aquele não era o momento certo para o passo tão importante. Sério, gente, onde encontro um desses? Está em falta no mercado. Sei que vou MORRER de fofurice lendo a primeira vez. Awnnnnnnn!_

_Obrigada pelo capítulo tão lindo Carol. Você, como sempre, sabendo transmitir todas as emoções. Foi tudo na medida certa. _

_Um ótimo domingo e nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	27. Imprevistos: Chave para o Ciúme

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE ****DREAM**, porém Edward e Bella avançando para a segunda base, preparando-se para um touchdown, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

___Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou uma péssima autora, completamente incompreensível e sem qualquer tipo de respeito alheio. Oh sim eu sei tudo isso, e não tiro a razão de vocês em achar isto, de maneira alguma. Mas quem me segue no twitter, ou acompanha o tumblr da fic (youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ - basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO) **_pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link), sabe que a minha ausência por aqui não foi totalmente culpa minha._

_Sendo breve: descobri que tenho uma doença genética, uma vez que para a minha mãe se manifestou primeiro, que me deu um baita susto e ocasionou 3 dias no hospital; e, quando estava saindo deste, coisa de 15 minutos que meu pai levou as minhas coisas para o carro, para me pegar dentro do hospital, a minha cidade com uma violência assustadora, foi mais que suficiente para que algum marginal filho da puta roubasse tudo que estava dentro do carro. Meu notebook inclusive. Nem preciso dizer que no meu computador tinha TUDO o que vocês possam imaginar, todas as minhas fics escritas, futuros projetos, cronogramas, uma infinidade de coisa que só de pensar me dá vontade de chorar. _

_Bom, obviamente eu não tinha backup de nada que estava salvo no meu notebook, e desta maneira perdi tudo. Diante dessa fatalidade, de recomendações médicas me proibindo de digitar, e também das provas de vestibular que realizei antes destes eventos catastróficos, fiquei realmente afastada por um mês. Mas prometo que agora eu estou voltando e sem nenhum break, ou hiato, ou qualquer outra coisa até que essa fic esteja COMPLETE._

_Durante estes dias que estive 'ausente' me dediquei a escrever – a mão, no meu caderninho – o outtake na visão do Edward, que pretendo postar em breve, quando o capítulo 36 estiver on. ;D _

_Não irei fazer nenhuma promessa a longo prazo, porque eu determinar prazo é assinar a minha sentença de que não irei cumprir, mas estou me focando em postar mais de um capítulo por semana, mas é claro desde que eu tenha a ajuda de vocês, me mandando muitas reviews! Será que podemos trabalhar assim?_

_Avisos dados, e antes que isso aqui fique longo demais, vou pedir a atenção de vocês só mais um pouquinho._

_Vocês irão notar a partir desse capítulo – que é também o primeiro no ano de 1998 na visão da Bella – que ao mesmo passo em que ela e o Edward ficarão mais próximos intimamente, eles irão se distanciar muito em outras questões. Todo esse terreno de incertezas é a chave para o desfecho, para enfim todo mundo entender o que aconteceu com ela, que a fez reviver/voltar/explorar/imaginar/mudar/criar uma nova realidade para o que aconteceu no decorrer da fic, que como eu disse anteriormente será tudo muito clarificado no capítulo 36. Sim, a fic terá 40 capítulos, mas se eu não colocar pelo menos uns 3 ou 4 com a Bella com 30 anos creio que a metade vai estar baixando aqui na minha cidade para me espancar até a morte. Então tenham calma, paciência e confiança em mim, vou fazer tudo do jeito que eu sempre imaginei._

_Eu me programei para concluir esta fanfic por volta do dia 14 de fevereiro, e eu continuo firme nisso. Farei das tripas coração para concluir **TEENAGE ****DREAM** em fevereiro, para depois me focar só em **CONEXÕES ****ILÍCITAS** que eu estou morrendo de saudade e vontade de escrever. Então fiquem junto comigo por mais esses 2 meses intensos que vem aí! ;D_

_É isso amores, tenham em mente que tudo o que acontecer a partir desse capítulo para frente, vai ser essencial para o desfecho da história, e exatamente por isso não me xinguem em suas reviews, pelo menos não ainda. Ok?_

_Obrigada a todo mundo pela enorme compreensão, carinho, e acima de tudo paciência com os meus problemas pessoais, que teimam me afetar aqui também. 2011 foi um ano punk, mas vocês estiveram ao meu lado me ajudando, como fazem desde 2009. Obrigada por isso, e por tudo mais que vocês fazem. Reviews, recomendações, favoritações, perguntas, tudo. Obrigada por esse carinho inestimável._

_Ufa. Falei demais aqui já. _

_Deixarei vocês com o capítulo (finalmente). _

_Boa leitura. ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27 – Imprevistos: Chave para o Ciúme**

.

O caminho de volta para Forks foi feito com calma. Ao contrário da ida, onde mesmo sem que eu percebesse uma névoa de tensão cobria a mim e a Edward, felizmente depois de alguns dias em San Diego parecia ter se dissipado. Na verdade, acredito que a nossa recém-_intimidade_ que fora responsável por afastar esse mau presságio que pairava sobre nós.

Nas vezes em que paramos em cidadezinhas ao longo do caminho para passar a noite e descansar, ao invés de dividir o quarto com Alice – como havia feito na unidade de ida à Califórnia – agora dividia com Edward. Entretanto, não havíamos nos tocado além dos limites que tínhamos antes da noite de primeiro de ano. Não era porque não queríamos. Queríamos muito. Mas porque ou Emmett e Rosalie estavam no quarto ao lado do nosso e as paredes finas do hotel dava para ouvir tudo o que se passava no quarto ao lado, ou porque Alice e Jasper estavam no mesmo quarto que nós.

Tudo bem, erámos adolescentes e estávamos viajando sozinhos em um Volvo prata conversível, e era extremamente fácil pararmos em alguma estradinha deserta e avançar a segunda base. Eu havia oferecido isso a Edward algumas vezes, e até mesmo ele – não usando as palavras exatamente – propôs, mas sabíamos que se Emmett não nós visse logo atrás de seu Jeep, viria atrás de nós imediatamente. Ser pega por meu irmão enquanto tocava intimamente o meu namorado não era algo que eu queria, por isso que controlei a minha libido durante os 3 dias que levamos para chegar a Forks.

Ok. Quem eu quero enganar?

Na nossa última noite no caminho de volta para casa, no quarto que dividíamos – desta vez, sozinhos – em uma cidadezinha na divisa de Washington e o Oregon, enquanto Edward tomava banho me espreitei pelo banheiro, mas saindo tão rápido quanto entrei, ao vê-lo se masturbando debaixo do chuveiro murmurando o meu nome.

No mesmo instante que me senti mal por vê-lo em um momento tão íntimo, me senti mais sensual e bonita do que eu jamais seria; o calor que avançava por minhas pernas, fazendo a junção delas no meu centro pulsar sem controle, minha respiração estava ficando arfante, e o tão comum tom rubro tomou a minha face; a soma de todas estas reações físicas fazia com que eu quase hiperventilasse, e um calor completamente atípico e incompreensível me dominar, fazendo com que eu vestisse a roupa mais fresca que tinha em minha mala – algo que contrastava ridiculamente com a temperatura que fazia no nordeste do país, beirando quase cinco graus negativos.

Evidente que a minha escolha por um pijama de verão não passou despercebido para Edward, que determinado a me provocar vestiu somente a sua calça de moletom, ficando sem camisa, enquanto se enrolava ao meu lado na cama, me puxando para os seus braços para que pudéssemos dormir, enquanto enterrava seu nariz em meus cabelos.

Tentei persuadi-lo na manhã seguinte a relaxarmos de uma forma mais prazerosa, e por meros segundos estava crente que havia feito com que Edward concordasse em tocar os meus seios novamente, e quem sabe chegar a... hum... minha feminilidade, desta vez sem o empecilho da roupa íntima que usava. Todavia, antes que me animasse muito e tentasse algo ousado, ele se afastou de mim dizendo que meus pais estavam nos esperando para almoçar, e já estávamos 30 minutos atrasados.

Por mais da metade do caminho eu estava irritada, achando que talvez Edward não me visse com olhos de desejo. Sem que eu percebesse, lágrimas insólitas e sem qualquer explicação rolavam por meu rosto, enquanto o sentimento de rejeição me engolfava. Obviamente que ele ficou extremamente preocupado, parando em uma lanchonete de beira de estrada para que eu pudesse usar o banheiro, beber um chá para que me acalmasse, sabe-se lá do que eu tinha.

Rapidamente descobri qual era a explicação pela a minha irritabilidade e sensibilidade nesta manhã – minha menstruação havia descido –, me senti amargurada, pois significava que pelos próximos 5 dias eu não poderia nem mesmo fantasiar com Edward me tocando de maneira mais íntima. Toda e qualquer esperança de que ele agisse como um adolescente realmente e reivindicasse o meu corpo a qualquer momento pelas próximas horas, antes de chegar a Forks, foi por água a baixo.

Notando o meu estado de humor, e prevendo, provavelmente, que eu estava de TPM, Edward fora como sempre um cavalheiro, fazendo uma conversa leve, ou simplesmente me mostrando novos artistas e músicas que havia descoberto na Califórnia nos momentos em que Rosalie e Alice me arrastavam para fazer compras.

Era passado das duas da tarde quando Edward parou o seu Volvo em frente à casa dos meus pais. O Jeep de Emmett não estava na sua vaga na garagem, e nem perto da casa, por mais que ele tivesse saído quase 2 horas mais cedo do que nós da nossa última parada. Eu poderia apostar que ele deveria estar na casa de Rosalie almoçando com os pais dela.

Meu pai, que estava sentado na varanda de casa lendo – ou fingindo ler – o jornal dominical, levantou o olhar para onde estávamos tirando as minhas coisas do carro. Por mais que Charlie fosse um tira, era extremamente fácil lê-lo, ou pelo menos eu sempre achei fácil notar o que se passava por sua mente, e conforme ele analisava a interação minha e de Edward, eu poderia apostar que ele estava tentando encontrar algo que indicava que havíamos sido íntimos, que denunciasse que não seguimos as suas regras. Finalmente não encontrando nada, ou preferindo a ignorância, ele sorriu caloroso para nós dois.

- Vocês chegaram mais cedo do que era previsto. – comentou despreocupadamente. Meu pai assim como eu era um péssimo mentiroso. Na ligação que havíamos feito na noite anterior Edward e eu fomos categóricos dizendo que por volta da uma da tarde estaríamos em casa.

- Hum... na verdade não Xerife. – desculpou-se Edward. – Tivemos um pequeno problema com o pneu do carro que demorou mais tempo do que gostaria de afirmar para arrumar. – explicou com sinceridade.

- Oh! – exclamou surpreso, encarando o relógio de seu pulso. – Nem vi que passava das duas da tarde. Não é a toa que estou morrendo de fome. – mentiu pessimamente para nós. Tive que controlar para não rolar os olhos diante da previsibilidade do meu pai, enquanto Edward se esforçava para não rir.

Com Edward carregando as minhas bagagens para dentro de casa e com meu pai em nossos calcanhares, fomos brindados com o aroma maravilhoso de lasanha bolonhesa da minha mãe. Imediatamente o meu estômago protestou e a minha boca encheu-se de água. Eu adorava a lasanha da minha mãe, era a melhor do universo.

- Hum... algo cheira como lasanha. – comentei soando como uma morta de fome. Minha mãe que estava na cozinha, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, esticou o seu pescoço encontrando Edward, eu e meu pai no corredor. Com um sorriso amplo esticando-se por seu rosto, ela correu até nós para nos saudar.

- Oh meu Deus! Que saudades de vocês, crianças! – exclamou quando chegou perto de mim, me puxando para um abraço forte e a um ataque de beijos por todo o meu rosto. – Essa casa fica tão silenciosa sem a presença de vocês. Charlie tem a irritante mania de ouvir televisão baixo demais. – logrou-se Renée, lançando um olhar enviesado acompanhado de um sorriso torto para o meu pai, que rolou os olhos em indiferença.

- Não deixa Emmett ouvir isso mãe. – provoquei. – Ou ele será capaz de ligar todos os eletrodomésticos possíveis de casa só para você ter uma orquestra de ruídos. – ponderei fingindo seriedade, mas falhando miseravelmente ao gargalhar.

- Algo cheira maravilhosamente bem, Renée. – elogiou Edward com eloquência.

- Ah, que é isso querido. Somente uma lasanha, nada muito elaborado. – desconversou minha mãe, puxando Edward para um abraço, mas rapidamente o soltando para em seguida estudar com concentração o rosto de querubim do meu namorado e depois o meu. Um sorriso torto e talvez orgulhoso cresceu no rosto da minha mãe, e discretamente ela piscou para mim. Toda esta ação durou menos de 15 segundos, mas pelo que eu conhecia da minha mãe eu sabia perfeitamente o que significava.

Ela sabia.

Não sei exatamente como funciona esse negócio de sexto sentido materno ou o que for, mas minha mãe sempre sabia quando algo acontecia comigo ou com Emmett só de nos encarar nos olhos, e esse momento era um desses. Pelo que parecia, a facilidade de ler a mim e a meu irmão fora estendida a Edward também, que notando o olhar intenso de minha mãe tentou disfarçar a timidez que crescia em seu rosto, em forma de um rubor brando, enquanto o meu ficava intenso quase como um morango maduro. Renée jogou seus cabelos castanhos claros para trás e gargalhou de uma piada que somente ela sabia, meu pai a encarou atordoado.

- Qual é a graça, Renée? – perguntou com curiosidade, depois encarando os rostos meu e de Edward como um falcão.

- Nenhuma Charlie. – replicou. – Estou apenas me recordando de uma história que Esme me contou no dia de ano. – explicou afastando-se de nós, indo em direção à cozinha. – O almoço será servido em 5 minutos. Por que vocês não vão lavar as mãos e ocupando os lugares na mesa? – ordenou em forma de pergunta mudando totalmente o foco da conversa.

Edward carregou as minhas coisas para o meu quarto, e depois de termos lavado as mãos – e no meu caso ter prendido meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo – nos sentamos na não tão grande mesa de jantar de casa, que já estava arrumada e minha mãe colocava a imensa travessa de lasanha no centro.

Foi um almoço tranqüilo. Minha mãe muito perspicaz perguntava o que havíamos feito em San Diego, se prendendo em detalhes onde nós estávamos. Meu pai parecia satisfeito com o que ouvia, até que em determinado tempo creio que se sentiu entediado e começou a conversar com Edward sobre esportes.

Após o almoço, Edward pediu inúmeras desculpas aos meus pais e começou a se preparar para ir para a sua casa. Por mais que tenha passado uma semana acordando e dormindo com ele todos os dias, não estava nem um pouco enjoada de sua presença ao meu lado; e devido a isso, a nossa despedida na varanda de casa foi longa e cheia de saudosismo, com promessas de nos vermos no dia seguinte na escola.

Sem a presença de Edward, e com meu pai assistindo a algum jogo e minha mãe trabalhando em suas aulas para a semana, me refugiei em meu quarto onde em primeiro lugar escrevi em meu diário o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, seguido de fazer algumas lições de casa que foram demandas para as férias. E quando tudo estava finalizado, deitei em minha cama para ficar ouvindo música, enquanto sofria com a incômoda cólica menstrual que sentia.

Domingo se foi, dando espaço para uma fria e chuvosa segunda-feira. E por mais que eu gostaria de ver Edward, Alice, Rosalie e Angela, não estava nem um pouco animada para ir à escola. Era estranhamente magnética a força que minha cama fazia para que eu continuasse sobre ela, embrulhada em meus cobertores quentes, sonhando com o meu namorado. Todavia, por mais que já estivesse decidida a ficar em casa, Emmett não ficou nem um pouco animado com essa perspectiva, me obrigando a deixar a cama para ir à escola.

Às vezes ter irmão mais velho é um porre.

Vesti-me o mais desleixada possível. Hoje eu estava em um daqueles dias que nem pensar sobre que roupa vestir ou sequer me maquiar para ir a escola estava com vontade. Coloquei uma calça jeans de boca larga, um enorme suéter de gola alta vermelho com a bandeira da Inglaterra, uma parca gigante vermelha, all stars preto e fiz uma trança meio solta em meus cabelos. Estava tão atrasada no meu dilema se iria ou não para escola que mal tive tempo de tomar um café da manhã, não que eu estivesse com vontade também. Me sentia enjoada.

Alice e Rosalie assim que me viram saindo do Jeep de Emmett sabiam que eu não estava nada bem. Boas amigas como elas são, perguntaram o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas nem eu sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Talvez tudo fosse só um mal estar. Cansaço da viagem, talvez.

Edward, que aparecera logo depois em frente ao meu armário para me cumprimentar com um beijo, percebeu que eu estava distante, mas ao contrário de sua irmã e Rose não me perguntou o que estava de errado, preferindo segurar minha mão e dar beijos suaves por ela, tentando apaziguar o meu mal estar. Senti grossas lágrimas inundando meus olhos, com uma emoção genuína de que ele mesmo não sabendo o que estava de errado comigo, fazia qualquer coisa para que o que fosse de ruim que me engolfava, se esvaísse.

A cada milésimo de segundo eu ficava mais e mais apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Meu estado de espírito não melhorou ao todo durante todo o dia. Nem mesmo durante o intervalo para o almoço, ainda mais quando a minha cólica estava me incomodando de uma maneira tão grande que eu só gostaria de deitar na minha cama, debaixo dos meus cobertores, e ficar lá até que qualquer sensação ruim passasse. Entretanto, não fora isso que aconteceu, e no caminho para a última aula – economia – eu me sentia empolgada, ansiosa e temerosa, e nem sabia dizer o porquê desse carrossel maluco de sensações.

Além de Biologia, esta era a única aula que Edward e eu fazíamos juntos, e como sempre sentamos em nossas cadeiras conjugadas no final da sala. A televisão com o aparelho de vídeo cassete estava montada ao lado da mesa da Sra. Woods – uma mulher de cinquenta e poucos anos, solteira e completamente amarga. Ela também não escondia o seu desprezo por adolescentes, e principalmente por casais adolescentes. Edward e eu éramos constantemente alvos de suas ironias.

Tão rápido quanto me sentei, abaixei a minha cabeça sobre meus braços cruzados e fiquei encarando Edward, que havia me imitado e também me encarava. Nenhum de nós dois estava interessado em assistir a aula de economia, ou o vídeo sobre microeconomia familiar.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou com um sussurro para mim.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi dando de ombros. – Por quê? – pedi com curiosidade. Edward sorriu torto, descruzando seus braços e deslizando uma de suas mãos por meus cabelos que naquela altura do dia já estava todo solto da trança que fiz de manhã.

- Porque estou pensando em convidá-la para ir a Port Angeles para tomarmos um milk-shake do _Gloria__'__s_, e talvez pegar um cinema. O que você acha? – ofereceu com um sorriso, fazendo com que seus dedos agora deslizassem por meu rosto. Me aconcheguei mais próxima a ele, sentindo o seu hálito mentolado e doce batendo em meu rosto, me inebriando.

- Parece uma ideia tentadora. – falei, batendo com suavidade o meu nariz ao dele, fazendo com que risse, antes de me dar um ligeiro selinho nos lábios. – Mas antes de ir a qualquer lugar, preciso passar em casa. – ponderei, sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando no tom vermelho escuro, pois o motivo da minha breve parada em casa era porque a minha menstruação este mês resolveu vir com toda intensidade possível e os dois absorventes reservas que havia trazido em minha bolsa, já tinha usado.

- Sem problema. Ainda nos dá bastante tempo. – sorriu compreensivo, dando mais um beijo suave em meus lábios.

Com o calor do corpo de Edward emanando em direção ao meu, me aquecendo, me confortado, trouxe uma paz inigualável para mim. Senti as minhas pálpebras pesando, nem imaginava que estava com sono, enquanto me aproximava ainda mais de Edward, que colocou seu braço em torno da minha cintura e trouxe-me para mais perto dele, para que eu pudesse me aconchegar em seu peito.

O som da respiração tranquila e do coração pulsando forte de Edward, junto com o zumbido de palavras do vídeo que era exibido na sala, estavam causando em mim uma espécie de estupor. Pela primeira vez em todo o dia não estava incomodada, ou com uma sensação estranha como a que sentia pela manhã. Meus pensamentos estavam em branco. Todavia, algo minúsculo, que nem conseguia sequer nomear se contorcia dentro de mim; e essa coisa não era nem um pouco agradável.

Inesperadamente as luzes florescentes da sala piscaram e se acenderam, enquanto a voz estridente e aguda da professora preencheu meus ouvidos, levando toda a calma que sentia há segundos atrás. Junto com a voz irritante da Sra. Woods, o mal estar que estava sentindo desde quando acordei tornou a me atormentar, desta vez, porém, com muito mais intensidade do que em qualquer outro momento.

Meu coração se contraiu e bateu acelerado. Minha respiração ficou arfante e errática. Enquanto um aperto que nada tinha a ver com boas sensações contraia o meu estômago. Cerrei meus olhos, tentando me tranquilizar, mas não obtive nenhum sucesso. Eu me sentia estranhamente apreensiva. Tentei me concentrar na voz da professora.

- Vamos fazer um trabalho durante este semestre que irá focalizar a microeconomia familiar. – entonou a professora com a sua voz irritante. – Farão duplas e vão brincar – e também levar a sério esta atividade, já que este trabalho valerá a nota de vocês este semestre – de vidas alternativas. – sorriu diabolicamente. – Neste pote estão os nomes de todos vocês. Escolherão um par, eu darei as identidades e prepararão um orçamento de todos os meses do ano, como também de 5, 10, 15, 20 anos seguintes de suas vidas fictícias. Quero tudo detalhadamente, desde a compra de uma bala, até o planejamento de férias, não deixando absolutamente nada para trás. – falou com obstinação.

"Recomendo fazerem pesquisas de campo, e detalhamentos de quanto gastariam do seu salário mensal com comida, roupas, viagens. Perguntas que em todas as casas existem. Quero que vocês as respondam. Todos entenderam?" – perguntou com arrogância. Um murmúrio geral de confirmação soou por toda sala.

Eu não disse nada. Um estranho e incomodo nó localizado em minha garganta não me permitia sequer articular um simples murmúrio de concordância; e o fato de não fazer a mínima ideia do que isso significava, me deixava ainda mais nervosa. Acredito que Edward deva ter percebido a tensão em meus ombros, pois suas mãos grandes e habilidosas foram para os meus ombros onde ele massageou serenamente.

- Vamos começar? – exclamou a Sra. Woods com uma maligna animação. – Arthur? – chamou, colocando o pote com o nome de todos os presentes na sala diante do garoto, que despreocupadamente retirou um papel.

- Megan Clark. – leu o garoto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto. A garota tímida de óculos com aro de tartaruga do outro lado da sala corou furiosamente, escondendo seu rosto atrás de seus cabelos negros.

- Serão uma família de classe média alta, com 2 filhos. Arthur você será um vendedor de carros, e Megan coordenadora de uma escola secundária. – falou a professora, enquanto a garota escrevia com velocidade em seu papel as especificações do seu trabalho.

Pouco a pouco cada um ia tirando o nome de seus parceiros de trabalho. Alguns ficavam satisfeitos com a escolha, outros nem tanto, e alguns ainda não estavam levando nem um pouco a sério a atividade, tirando sarro de tudo e todos.

- Tanya? – disse a professora, entregando o pote para que ela retirasse o nome de alguém. A loira morango sacudiu seus cabelos, fazendo com que eles descessem sobre as suas costas, contrastando com o verde escuro de sua blusa.

Um risinho animado escapou de seus lábios.

- Edward Cullen. – disse com animação.

Senti Edward ficando tenso ao meu lado, da mesma maneira que eu estava. O mal estar que sentia antes parecia ter se multiplicado por mil. A Sra. Woods encarou a mim e a Edward, enquanto um sorriso diabólico e arrogante brotava em seu rosto.

_Vaca!_ Ela estava se deliciando com esse trabalho.

"_Morte __a __esta __vagabunda!__"_ – exclamou a Maria Inconsequente em um canto da minha mente.

"_Eu __acho __mais __prudente __mandarmos __para __ela __uma __torta __com __algum __veneno, __e __quando __ela __ingerir__ – __porque __é __uma __gorda __e __não __consegue __ficar __sem __chantilly__ – __morrer __fulminantemente.__"_ – ponderou com um instinto homicida a Prazeres.

Lógico que estas duas criaturas que haviam ficado caladas durante todo o dia, e inclusive durante boa parte das minhas férias de inverno resolveram dar o ar de suas graças. _Malditas_.

- Serão um casal rico. Edward você será um médico pediatra. Tanya uma publicitária bem sucedida. Estão de casamento marcado. No planejamento do primeiro ano terão que incluir nas despesas de vocês todos os detalhes para o casamento. E no planejamento de 5 anos, já terão um casal de filhos. A renda anual de vocês será de 600 mil dólares. – orientou a professora, enquanto uma orgulhosa Tanya anotava as especificações.

Edward ainda estava rígido ao meu lado. Ele fechava suas mãos em punhos e rangia seus dentes.

- Sem a possibilidade de trocar. – disse com lentidão a Sra. Woods, lançando um sorriso nem um pouco gentil para mim e Edward.

Tive que engolir em seco. Minha cabeça estava dando voltas.

- Isabella? – disse com uma suavidade incomoda o meu nome, colocando em frente a mim o pote com os papeizinhos com os nomes dos participantes da aula.

Não sei por que exatamente me vi rezando para que Tanya tivesse armado e que o nome de Edward ainda estivesse dentro do recipiente, e para que eu em um ataque de sorte tirasse ele. Mas quando é que a sorte estava do meu lado? As letras escritas em tinta preta no papel branco em minhas mãos não estavam com o nome de Edward rabiscado, mas sim de...

- _Jacob __Black_. – recitei com a voz grossa e incomoda.

Notei Edward ao meu lado fechar novamente suas mãos em punho, seus dentes rangeram mais uma vez, e um vermelhão estrangeiro começou a subir por seu pescoço, tingindo suas orelhas e suas bochechas. Imediatamente eu quis chorar, ou quem sabe ter ignorado Emmett e ter ficado em minha cama pelo dia inteiro.

A professora sorriu deliciada.

_Vaca!_

- Vocês serão uma família de classe média baixa com três filhos. Jacob você será um mecânico, que nos finais de semana trabalha de segurança em um shopping. Isabella você será uma vendedora de uma livraria. Vocês tentarão colocar em meio ao orçamento apertado uma hipoteca e a educação especial de um dos seus filhos, que tem síndrome de Down. – pontuou a professora de uma maneira muita didática. Mesmo sendo contra a minha vontade, anotei as especificações do trabalho, porque precisava tirar uma boa média nesta disciplina para ainda concorrer à bolsa de estudos que as empresas Meyer estavam fornecendo.

Eu não sei dizer exatamente por que eu estava evitando encarar Edward, mas estava. Sentia ele ao meu lado tentando atrair a minha atenção, enquanto a professora distribuía e dava novas especificações aos outros alunos da sala. A minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que parecia um turbilhão de perguntas, neuras e indignação, estava também em branco. Nenhum pensamento era forte o bastante para atrair a minha atenção por mais de 15 segundos, e quando normalmente isso poderia incomodar a qualquer pessoa, não me incomodava. Pela primeira vez desde que estava neste sonho ou que loucura toda fosse essa, eu tive a plena certeza de que não era real. Nada era real. _Nunca_ nada era real para mim.

Não sei dizer exatamente o que aconteceu depois. A voz estridente e naturalmente irritante da professora ainda ecoava minimamente em algum lugar em minha cabeça, eu somente via a sua boca se movendo, não conseguindo me prender em nenhuma de suas palavras. Inesperadamente a sala começou a se mover – eu sabia que o sinal não havia batido, indicando o final da aula -, mas que a bruxa havia solicitado que as duplas se sentassem juntas para que ela entregasse os portfólios com todos os dados que ela queria que contivesse no trabalho.

_Maldito __trabalho_.

Percebi com meia atenção Edward dizendo algo para mim, mas o que era, ou sobre o que era, nunca poderia um dia saber, pois com um afago superficial em meus cabelos, caminhou para a frente da sala, sentando-se na cadeira conjugada com a sua nova parceira para a aula de economia. Para a sua verdadeira namorada no _High __School_. Tanya Denali.

Com esse pensamento me senti doente. Doente não, enojada.

Era como se de uma hora para a outra o sangue rubro e quente parasse de correr em minhas veias, e ao invés disso um veneno negro e frio tomasse o seu lugar, correndo por minhas veias, tomando meus órgãos, contaminando todo o meu corpo. Um gosto amargo e nada agradável consumia em minha boca.

Um sentimento que nunca antes havia sentido, pensado em sentir, ou sequer imaginar que era possível começou a me dominar, e todos os meus pensamentos estavam voltados para somente ele. Vendo como Tanya se inclinava em direção a Edward, sussurrando-lhe coisas no ouvido, enquanto ele concordava com o _meu_ sorriso torto para ela, fez com que um _ciúmes _irracional me dominasse.

Eu queria ir até eles, reivindicar Edward para mim, beijá-lo com toda intensidade que poderia, fazê-lo me possuir na frente de todos, marca-lo como meu. Era insano, irracional, inexplicável o sentimento de ciúmes que estava sentindo, e mesmo que eu odiasse quando o meu lado racional de 30 anos falava, foi ele que me convenceu a continuar sentada no meu lugar e não fazer uma cena na frente de todos.

Notei que a minha visão ficou meio borrada. Lágrimas. Cerrei meus olhos rapidamente, tentando parar com o choro, apaziguar meus pensamentos, controlar o meu instinto possessivo. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam ruidosos e rápidos, minha respiração entrecortada e ofegante. Eu me sentia um lixo por dentro, mas com um orgulho, uma força que nem eu sabia que tinha, consegui me controlar, deixando para esvair todas as minhas emoções em casa e comecei a prestar a atenção a Sra. Woods, que estava entre mim e Jacob Black nos entregando nosso portfólio e dando todas as coordenadas para que executássemos o trabalho.

Eu tentei arduamente prestar a atenção no que a bruxa, vagabunda e infeliz da professora falava, mas vire e mexe meus olhos e pensamentos me traiam e iam em direção onde Edward e Tanya conversavam sobre o trabalho que tinham que fazer juntos. Era torturante vê-los juntos, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia não deixar de observá-los.

Foi então que tudo começou a fazer sentido em minha mente. E era terrivelmente doloroso, masoquista assumir isso.

Finalmente eu havia compreendido que nosso tempo estava se esgotando. Esgotou. Que esse sonho maravilhoso em que estive embutida, sabe-se lá por quantos dias, estava chegando ao seu fim. Da mesma maneira que os grãos de areia deslizam com uma velocidade atordoante pelo liso material do vidro que compõe uma ampulheta, o conto de fadas que eu havia criado em minha mente estava chegando ao seu desfecho. Ao seu fim. Ao seu esgotamento.

Engana-se quem pensa que o meu conto de fadas tivesse o mesmo final feliz que a Disney muito bem encaixava nas histórias que adaptava dos contos sombrios, seja dos irmãos Grimm ou de qualquer outro autor que os havia escrito. A minha história, o meu sonho, meu _conto __de __fadas_ acabaria de uma morte trágica, assim como as mortes de diversas heroínas e tantas histórias; todavia não seria com a morte física do meu corpo, mas sim com a morte emocional do meu coração. Sua dilaceração lenta e sufocante, que me arrastaria mais uma vez para o limbo da solidão e negação.

Por mais que sempre soube que aconteceria isso, que era uma questão de tempo, fui inocente demais em acreditar que poderia retardar ao máximo o que o destino já havia delimitado, decidido, escrito há tantos anos. Não existia uma maneira sequer que Edward ficaria junto comigo neste momento até o nosso futuro. Eu e ele éramos de mundos diferentes. Ele sempre seria o cara que todas as mulheres desejariam ter, que homens queriam ser, que crianças idolatravam. Um ídolo nacional. Enquanto eu sempre seria a mesma pessoa sem graça, sem nenhum atrativo, sem alguma capacidade ou dom surreal. Eu seria como sempre fui: invisível.

Novamente o gosto amargo dessa resolução salpicou em minha boca. Era nauseante aceitar o inevitável. Os dois _realmente_ pareciam um casal. Um casal que desde já estava planejando o seu futuro, e assim como foi determinado naquele maldito papel, eu poderia dizer que ambos seriam felizes juntos, que teriam uma vida perfeita na companhia do outro. Por mais que uma parte de minha mente sabia que Tanya nunca casaria com Edward, nada abrandava o mal estar que estava sentindo ao visualizar aquela cena.

Tão estranho como era, e completamente inapropriado, o sentimento de inveja, de ansiar ter aquilo, de puro ciúmes, dominou o meu corpo. Eu sentia o gosto amargo sendo intensificado em minha boca, me contaminando como um vírus letal. Sentia-me como se estivesse morrendo a cada milésimo de segundos. Não conseguindo mais me punir com aquela visão, desviei o olhar dos dois, parando para encarar o sorriso brilhante que estava ao meu lado. Será que _ele_ poderia ser o meu futuro?

Seria Jacob Black destinado a ser o grande amor da minha vida? O homem em que eu dividiria todas as minhas aspirações, desejos, sofrimentos, alegrias?

Não. Jacob Black era casado com Leah Clearwater em um casamento infeliz, onde ele constantemente bêbado espanca a esposa sem qualquer motivo aparente. Não. Eu nunca ficaria com Jacob Black. Contudo, por mais que estivesse 100% convicta, certa, de que nunca encostaria um dedo nele, minha imaginação traiçoeira, pintou um set em que eu e ele formávamos uma família, e assim como ele fazia com Leah, ele também me espancava.

Tentei afastar as imagens da minha cabeça, mas não conseguia. Voltei meus olhos para encarar Tanya e Edward, que conversavam ao pé de ouvido em uma intimidade genuína. Atordoada, voltei a encarar o rosto sorridente de Jacob, e novamente imagens de um futuro com ele brilharam negras e horripilantes em minha cabeça.

Se realmente essas imagens que dançavam em minha cabeça tornassem realidades, como será que eu estaria? Será que esse sonho maluco era consequência de um trauma grave devido a algum espancamento, e nesse momento além de estar delirando eu estava em coma? Mas e se não, se fosse verdade, será que eu seria quem eu era aos 30 anos? Uma jornalista bem sucedida de um grande jornal?

O estupor amargo voltou a me engolir. Lancei um olhar ao relógio que ficava sobre o quadro negro da sala. Ainda faltavam 10 minutos para acabar a aula, mas eu não suportaria ficar ali mais um segundo sequer. Contendo as lágrimas que queria rolar por meu rosto, levantei-me da minha carteira e fui ao encontro da professora, e usando uma capacidade de atuação que nem sabia que tinha a convenci em me liberar por causa do meu estado menstrual.

Consegui agarrar a minha bolsa com violência, e antes que Jacob pudesse notar a minha ausência, ou Edward me visse saindo da sala e me impedisse, saí a passos ligeiros, praticamente correndo daquele lugar que havia sido o meu corredor da morte.

Não sei exatamente como consegui correr sem sofrer um acidente por toda escola até chegar ao ponto de ônibus, mas felizmente o fiz. E sem ter que esperar mais do que 30 segundos, entrei no transporte coletivo em direção a minha casa.

Quando cheguei à vazia casa de meus pais, dez minutos mais tarde, corri diretamente para o meu quarto, arrancando a roupa que estava vestida, colocando meu pijama e me embrulhando embaixo das minhas cobertas, esperando que o sono e o mundo dos sonhos viessem me buscar, pois lá ninguém poderia me afetar, me fazer mal. Nos meus sonhos o sentimento corrosivo, venenoso do ciúmes não existia.

Lá eu podia ser calma. Feliz.

Lá eu _nunca_ sofreria, como estava sofrendo agora.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**Ok. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Ficar um mês sem postar e quando posta, vem com essa bomba. Mas... estava nos meus planos, o capítulo, não o atraso. Como eu já disse naquele enorme texto lá em cima, e para quem acompanha meu twitter ou o tumblr da fic aconteceu mais coisas do que eu gostaria que acontecesse nesse último mês. Se eu tivesse no meu inferno astral até justificaria, como não, deve ser praga mesmo. Obrigada a quem entendeu, e que me deu apoio nestes dias. Quem não entendeu, bem eu não posso fazer nada, tem coisas que estão acima de qualquer pessoa, inclusive eu mesma. Estou retornando às minhas fics – quase todas elas -, porém peço calma, porque perdi muitos cronogramas e coisas que já havia escrito e que não tinha backup, mas aos poucos vou recuperando. Tenham compreensão comigo, por favor._

_Deixando de lado os meus problemas, e focando no capítulo. Eu sei que 99% de quem lê deve ter odiado esse capítulo, mas tudo na vida tem que passar por algum tipo de provação antes de ser finalizado, decidido. Não será nesse ponto ainda que a Bella e o Edward vão terminar o namoro, mas como eu disse lá em cima, diversas situações a partir desse contexto exposto que farão com que eles se separem. Intimidade eles terão, mas como todo mundo sabe não é isso que segura um relacionamento._

_Jacob e Tanya... bem... um dia eu conto mais sobre eles para vocês. Isso está tudo perfeitamente escrito no meu caderninho no POV do Edward. Juro, estou ansiosa para passar logo ele para o computador, para que vocês possam ler, mas estou controlando meus dedinhos nervosos e ficando somente no old school para não cair em tentação. Mas em breve. Prometo. _

_Acredito, quer dizer, tenho certeza absoluta que o próximo capítulo vem o mais rápido possível, provavelmente domingo, mas para que isso aconteça quero que vocês me mandem muitas reviews. Quero ver se chegamos as 1000 reviews no Fanfiction ponto net, e as 2000 no Nyah esse fim de semana. Será que posso contar com vocês? ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todos, não só pela compreensão neste momento difícil, mas também pelo carinho e atenção com essa história. As reviews, os comentários, as recomendações, indicações, tudo isso é que faz essa fic. Obrigada mesmo por isso. Patti, baby, obrigada por tudo e agora vamos trabalhar arduamente para concluir isso aqui! LOL_

_Nos vemos em breve babies._

_Amo muito vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **É com o coração do tamanho de uma ervilha que termino de betar esse capítulo _

_Sim, eu sabia que os problemas viriam, mas é tão triste ler, acompanhar a angústia e o sentimento de perda da Bella. Vontade de esfregar a cara dessa vadia da Sra. Woods no asfalto! Aposto que ela fez macumba em pensamento para que na hora que a Tanya tirou o papel, saísse o nome de Edward, e na vez da Bella, saísse o nome do Jacob. Arghhhh! Ódio de todo mundo!_

_E se o Edward não chegar na casa da Bella no próximo capítulo e apaziguar o coraçãozinho da coitadinha, o nome da Carol vai entrar na roda também, hein? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Ainnnn eu estava com tanta, mas tanta saudades de TD! Autora, seja bem vinda de volta, e tenho certeza que todos irão entender que há coisas que não estão nas nossas mãos, como a nossa saúde e peripécias do dia a dia. Você atrasou não porque quis, mas por uma seqüência de acontecimentos imprevisíveis que pode acontecer com qualquer um. E simbora correr com isso e recuperar o atraso. Hauhsuahsuashuas. Conte comigo, baby._

_E a quem teve paciência de ler minha notinha, já sabem né? Botão de review! Hauhsuahsuhas_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. _

_Beijos, Patti. _

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	28. Desculpas e Surpresas

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bella Drama Queen e insegura, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Olá amores..._

_Como todo mundo está? Não disse que voltava rapidinho dessa vez? Quero ver se termino 2011 com a fic quase nos capítulos finais, que irão me dar mais trabalho. =p_

_Me diverti tanto com as reviews de vocês! Algumas (muitas) pessoas já conseguiram capturar a essência de **TEENAGE DREAM** diante das tantas dicas que eu já dei, e conseguem visualizar com clareza o que aconteceu. Amores suas perceptivas, parabéns! Quem ainda não conseguiu fazer a ligação, calma! Mais 8 capítulos e TUDO fará sentido, eu prometo._

_Então quer dizer que eu fiz a Bellinha sofrer demais nesse capítulo? Toda garota que se preze já passou por isso: Cólica + TPM + Insegurança + Ciúmes é natural. Sem contar que não podemos esquecer que a Bella aqui é uma adolescente e todo mundo sabe como adolescentes tendem a fazer uma tempestade em um copo d'água por qualquer coisa, e na hora da insanidade vê coisas que não estão acontecendo, tira conclusões precipitadas e tudo mais. Isto é natural quando se está na mente de uma única pessoa, onde não temos a visão neutra de um narrador, por isso acalmem-se e não fiquem cheias de instintos assassinos para o Edward ou para mim, não ainda. Deixe esses desejos de morte para Jacob, Tanya, e a bruxa Sra. Woods._

_E poutz... como vocês são desconfiadas! Ninguém armou nada na aula, pelo menos ninguém armou nada aqui. Tanya tirar o nome do Edward e Bella tirar o do Jacob foi simplesmente obra do destino (ou minha no caso), mas como mundo percebeu essa insegurança rondando a cabecinha da nossa Bella que será o fator que irá contra ela. Infelizmente._

_Bom... não sei se vocês estão com alguma curiosidade, mas se tiverem não deixem de ir lá no tumblr ver tudo o que eu tenho para vocês e também se quiserem me perguntar algo fiquem a vontade. O endereço é este aqui: youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ - basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link._

_Quero agradecer a todo mundo pelo enorme carinho e a compreensão sem limites para o que me aconteceu, e o que ocasionou o atraso no capítulo anterior. Ainda estou enrolada em organizar as minhas coisas, mas logo estarei 100% organizada com tudo. Quem lê **RUMOR HAS IT** eu vou implorar por paciência. O último capítulo estava pronto no meu furtado notebook, e como não tinha salvado aquilo lá, estou passando por uma provação para escrever. Mas calma, em breve ele estará on, provavelmente antes de 2012. _

_Ah... isso me lembra que no dia de Natal (25/12) irei postar uma one-shot que eu estou amando escrever. Com um tipo de Beward diferentes dos meus habituais, e um bebê que dá vontade de morder e levar para casa! Então marquem aí: dia 25 tem **MERRY ROCK 'n' ROLL CHRISTMAS**!_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, comentou, compreendeu, recomendou, indicou, vocês que fazem com que eu fique animada, inspirada para escrever sempre e sempre. Obrigada por tudo! _

_Agora vamos parar de enrolar, e vamos ao capítulo que todo mundo está curioso._

_Boa leitura! ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28 – Desculpas e Surpresas**

.

Sabe aquele momento da sua vida em que você não quer fazer mais nada a não ser embrenhar-se em sua própria consciência e deliciar-se com uma série de arrependimentos, auto depreciação, inseguranças, medo? É ridículo e idiota ficar preso em sua própria depressão curtindo a sua fossa, mas se as pessoas não fizessem isso, como teriam letras de músicas que mexem com o nosso imo, livros que nos fazem chorar quando nos envolvemos com os personagens, poesias que sabem exatamente o que estamos sentindo naquele exato momento?

Ao mesmo tempo em que era sofrível estar naquele limbo, era apaziguante poder avaliar a sua vida sobre outra ótica. Não que eu seja escritora, compositora, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas depois do meu surto há dois dias era o melhor a se fazer.

Depois de adormecer por quase 12 horas ininterruptas, acordei melhor emocionalmente, mas um lixo fisicamente. Não só porque eu ainda continuava menstruada, sofrendo com cólicas e amargurada com os acontecimentos da segunda-feira. As mudanças climáticas – do calor anormal da Califórnia, para o frio agonizante de Forks – falharam o meu sistema imunológico. Eu estava com quase 40° graus de febre, e diante os efeitos dos meus hormônios junto com o meu estado debilitado pelo início do resfriado, era natural eu me sentir cansada, irritada e neurótica.

Sim, Carlisle disse exatamente estas palavras para definir o meu estado na manhã de terça-feira quando minha mãe me levou ao Hospital Geral de Forks. Não sei se as palavras do pai do meu namorado tinham relação com a minha saída da escola na segunda, sem me despedir, ou a recusa de falar com Edward. Pelo que parece, mesmo morrendo em pé, eu tive a capacidade de escrever um bilhete e colar na porta do meu quarto informando que não gostaria de falar com ninguém, inclusive Edward, Alice ou Rosalie. Não sei dizer ao certo, mas conhecendo o meu namorado – ou ex, ainda não sei ao certo, depois do meu surto -, Edward com toda a certeza veio até a minha casa para conversar comigo, principalmente depois do maldito trabalho da bruxa da Sra. Woods, mas falhando ao não conseguir.

Depois que deixei o hospital, minha mãe, que havia conseguido licença do seu trabalho para me levar ao médico, dirigiu até o mercado onde comprou todos os ingredientes para uma sopa de galinha e legumes, que me ajudaria a recuperar mais rapidamente. Passei o dia deitada, tirando breves cochilos quando a maldita tosse que havia se manifestado inesperadamente não me acordava e quase me sufocava. O telefone de casa tocou diversas vezes, mas minha mãe não passou nenhuma ligação para mim, não que elas fossem para mim de qualquer maneira.

Quarta-feira amanheceu nevando. O céu cinza de Forks era bucólico e irritantemente melancólico. Desta vez minha mãe não conseguiu licença do trabalho, mas orientando que se me sentisse mal deveria ligar para ela imediatamente. Estando sozinha em casa, melhor da gripe e nos últimos dias da minha menstruação, eu estava muito mais calma, menos neurótica e irritada. Enquanto um sentimento de arrependimento me engolfava, acompanhado de um doloroso aperto em meu peito. Eu estava com saudades de Edward.

Sabendo que ele estaria na escola pelo menos até às 3 da tarde, escrevi inúmeras cartinhas para ele pedindo desculpas por seu uma tola, incompreensível, insegura, ciumenta e até mesmo idiota – não que eu pensasse em entrega-las a ele, mas escrever o que estava sentindo era uma forma excelente de me dar coragem e ligar para Edward. Às 2 e meia, sabendo que Edward ainda estaria na escola, liguei para a sua casa, falando com uma compreensível Esme que perguntou como estava me sentindo e prometendo dar o meu recado a Edward.

Instantaneamente assim que desliguei o telefone comecei a ficar ansiosa e nervosa com a perspectiva de Edward vir me visitar, apesar de não estar muito convencida de que ele viria, preferindo telefonar e terminar tudo comigo. Era deprimente pensar isso, mas era uma situação que não poderia negar que poderia acontecer.

Estava comendo a sopa que a minha mãe havia feito para que eu almoçasse, bebericando um suco de laranja (sem gelo) quando a campainha de casa soou. Encarei o relógio na parede acima da porta: 3 horas e 48 minutos. Suspirando pesado e ruidosamente por causa da inflamação em meus pulmões, caminhei até o _foyer_ de entrada, fechando meus olhos e rezando para que fosse Edward do outro lado; e quando abri a porta não me decepcionei com a expectativa.

Um sorriso envergonhado brotou em meus lábios fazendo com que as minhas bochechas ficassem rubras, enquanto Edward me encarava com intensidade, seus perspicazes olhos analisando clinicamente o meu rosto.

- Oi. – cumprimentei com timidez, mordiscando meu lábio inferior. – Entra. – ofereci, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse em minha casa. Edward continuava em silêncio, entretanto seus olhos pareciam me analisar, me estudando como se fosse uma das pinturas de Leonardo Da Vinci.

Engoli em seco.

Estava completamente aterrorizada com o que sabe-se lá passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Hum... eu estava comendo uma sopa, mas se você quiser eu posso fazer um queijo quente, ou um macarrão com queijo para você. – ofereci, me sentindo completamente fora do personagem naquele momento.

Edward fechou seus olhos em fendas, ainda me analisando. Voltei a mastigar meu lábio inferior, totalmente nervosa.

- Aceito o queijo quente. – disse depois de longos minutos. Um suspiro que nem percebi que estava segurando escapou por meus lábios, enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos para a cozinha para preparar o lanche dele.

Me manter ocupada, era a melhor coisa.

- Você está bem, Bella? – questionou suavemente, sentando-se na pequena mesa da cozinha dos meus pais, encarando a sopa que eu estava comendo e depois a mim.

Dei de ombros, de repente muito consciente da roupa que vestia – uma calça larga preta de moletom, uma imensa blusa vermelha de moletom e pantufas de joaninha. Estava tão focada em minha própria comiseração que não percebi que estava parecendo uma louca usando aquela roupa, com os cabelos todos bagunçados e uma cara de doente.

_Merda!_

É bem capaz de ele terminar comigo por conta de como eu estava. Senti as lágrimas inundando meus olhos, enquanto as minhas mãos começavam a tremer derrubando tudo o que tentava pegar.

- Bella? – Edward chamou-me com preocupação, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e indo até onde eu estava parada admirando o saco de pão que havia acabado de derrubar. – Você está se sentindo bem? – pediu com urgência, apoiando suas mãos quentes suavemente sobre os meus ombros.

Tentei desviar meus olhos para que ele não pudesse ver as lágrimas que os banhava, porém falhando miseravelmente. Edward perspicaz demais para o seu próprio bem, notou que eu estava prestes a chorar. Suas mãos deixaram meus ombros, segurando as minhas próprias que estavam gélidas e trêmulas.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Bella? – tornou a perguntar com demasiada preocupação.

Engoli em seco, não conseguindo mais controlar as lágrimas que desta vez rolaram pelo meu rosto sem nenhuma vergonha. Um soluço estrangulado escapou por meus lábios, fazendo com que Edward arregalasse seus olhos em surpresa e inesperadamente me abraçasse como se tentasse me proteger de mim mesma, ou melhor, da minha cabeça que parecia determinada a me enlouquecer.

- Shii... calma baby. – disse, tentando me tranquilizar. – Eu estou aqui. – murmurou contra os meus cabelos, dando um suave beijo em minha têmpora. Novas lágrimas desesperadas escorriam por meus olhos, manchando a jaqueta dele com elas. Como uma pessoa que se afoga e se bate para tentar buscar o ar para levar em seus pulmões, eu me apertava mais a Edward sentindo o seu cheio me inebriando, me acalmando momentaneamente.

- _Desculpa_. – murmurei com a voz grossa contra o peito de Edward, voltando a chorar incessantemente. – Eu sou uma tola Edward, me perdoa, por favor. Não termina comigo. – implorei desesperadamente, abraçando-o com mais força, temendo que ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento diante dos meus olhos.

- Hey, Bella. Calma, baby. – implorou com a voz grossa e emocionada, deslizando suas mãos quentes por minhas costas, fazendo lentos carinhos em meus cabelos castanhos. Todavia, nem mesmo os gestos serenos dele estavam me ajudando a tranquilizar. Eu estava surtando. Minha cabeça passava diversos cenários trágicos e sofríveis que eu não gostaria de prestar atenção ou sequer ver.

- Perdão, Edward. Me desculpa, por favor! – implorei mais uma vez. – Não termina comigo. Não irei mais fazer isso. – supliquei angustiada, apertando mais o meu rosto contra o seu peito, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam livremente por meu rosto, caindo sobre ele.

- _O quê_? – questionou exasperado, tentando afastar o meu abraço de ferro em torno dele. Demorou alguns segundos, mas finalmente ele o fez, procurando com olhos desesperados o meu rosto.

- Me perdoa. – roguei outra vez.

- Te perdoar por que, Bella? Você não fez nada. – disse com confusão.

- Fiz sim! – esbravejei fechando meus olhos e deixando que as lágrimas caíssem pesadas por ele. – Por favor, Edward. Não termina comigo. – repeti pela terceira vez.

- Terminar? – repetiu confuso. – Quem disse algo em terminar? Não quero terminar com você, Bella! – exclamou com certeza. – Eu sou apaixonado por você, por que eu iria terminar com você por nada? Por estar doente? – questionou atordoado.

- Porque eu fui uma cadela essa semana. Primeiro na segunda sendo toda irritada, sensível e mal humorada. E depois por não querer sequer falar com você! – exclamei chorando desesperadamente outra vez. – Me perdoa Edward. Você é muito importante para mim! – solucei me agarrando outra vez à sua camisa e enterrando o meu rosto em seu peito.

- Shiiu... baby... acalme-se. – pediu com suavidade, acariciando meus cabelos com delicadeza. – Eu não vou terminar com você, Bella. Não por algo tolo como isso. Esqueceu que eu vivo com Alice? 95% do tempo ela é bipolar. – riu descontraído. – Eu sei que essa semana não foi boa para você, ainda mais depois de toda a nossa viagem, mas Bella... eu me importo com você. Eu gosto de você demais para te deixar. Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, te fazendo feliz. Sendo seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu namorado, seu amante. – disse com um sussurro a última palavra, fazendo com que uma nova torrente de lágrimas me dominasse.

Eu sabia que ele nunca passaria o resto da vida ao meu lado. Não. Pelo que eu bem sabia pelos próximos 12 anos eu nem sequer o veria, a não ser em anúncios publicitários ou em jogos, sempre pela televisão.

- Calma Bella. Eu estou aqui. – falou suavemente, depositando pequenos beijos em meus cabelos. Desesperada, me agarrei mais a ele, tentando o máximo que podia fundir o meu corpo ao seu.

Não sei bem ao certo como aconteceu, ou quanto tempo ficamos ali no meio da cozinha da minha mãe, abraçados enquanto eu chorava em seu peito, mas em determinado momento Edward me pegou em seus braços e suavemente me levou para o meu quarto, deitando-me na minha cama e depois deitando-se ao meu lado, me segurando protetoramente, provando com gestos – já que palavras pareciam não ser suficientes – que ele não me deixaria. Acredito que acabei adormecendo de exaustão em seus braços, pois quando tornei a abrir meus olhos pesados e doloridos por conta do choro desesperado, a noite já tinha surgido no lugar do acinzentado céu, e Edward continuava me segurando protetoramente, enquanto conversava baixinho com a minha mãe.

Me ondulei mais ao seu lado, aproximando o meu corpo mais do seu; absorvendo o calor apaziguante que emanava e ia em forma de ondas, acalmando o meu imo desesperado. Escutei minha mãe deixando o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos em meu quarto, que era fracamente iluminado pelos abajures ao lado da cama.

- Você ficou. – murmurei com uma alegria estrangeira, um pouco inadequada para o momento.

- Claro que sim. Eu sempre ficarei ao seu lado, Bella. – disse baixinho, me apertando mais em seus braços e dando um beijo demorado em minha têmpora. – E eu quis dizer isso. Eu sempre falo a verdade quando estou com você. – completou com convicção, fazendo referência não somente às suas recentes palavras, como também àquelas que haviam me dito na cozinha.

- Eu sei. – concordei, dando um beijo em seu coração sobre a camisa que ele usava. – Me perdoa por meu... hum... _surto_? – falei meio incerta. – Não sei exatamente o que me aconteceu nos últimos dias, só sei que não tenho sido eu. Entende? – questionei, me mexendo para encarar o seu rosto de querubim, confusa com a minha própria sentença.

- Claro que sim, baby. – respondeu com um sorriso torto, deslizando sua mão por meu rosto. – Só não duvide de mim novamente, ok? Não me empurre para longe de você, Bella. Eu estou aqui para tudo o que você precisar. _Sempre_. – falou com decisão.

Não suportando mais me privar de estar mais próxima a Edward, me movimentei ficando confortável para que com uma simples troca de olhar capturasse seus lábios em um beijo urgente. Sôfrego. Cheio de emoção e desculpas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era suave, era intenso, profundo. Minhas mãos trançaram-se entre seus cabelos acobreados, os puxando com suavidade trazendo-o mais próximo a mim. Suas mãos grandes e quentes seguravam com delicadeza a minha cintura e minha nuca, em um gesto tão claro de proteção. Nossos lábios acariciavam um ao outro com uma devoção exacerbada, única. Minha língua acariciava a sua com uma delicadeza genuína, saboreando aquele momento como se fosse o primeiro e o último. Sentia o meu coração, o meu peito, minha mente enchendo-se com uma emoção, um sentimento forte, acolhedor, intenso, e até mesmo um pouco perturbador – mas não da forma ruim -, era confortável, natural.

Encerramos o beijo, brincando de bater o nariz um do outro com delicadeza, em um beijo de esquimó, enquanto sorrisos sinceros – o primeiro que dava em dias – tomava o meu rosto e uma paz inigualável me embrulhava, me confortando, me aquecendo como um cobertor no mais intenso inverno. Não resistindo, depositei pequenos e delicados beijos em seu rosto, fazendo com que Edward gargalhasse descontraído e feliz com minha mudança de comportamento, deixando as lágrimas afastadas e curtindo somente o lado bom das coisas.

- O que você acha de irmos a Port Angeles amanhã? – perguntou com um sorriso, abrindo seus intensos olhos verdes e me fitando com fervor.

- Edward, nós temos aula amanhã. – falei sem muita convicção de que poderia ou não ir à escola no dia seguinte.

- Na verdade, não. – replicou com um sorriso. – Nossa turma estará indo para uma excursão no Parque Nacional essa semana, e como eu e você fomos os melhores da nossa turma de biologia, fomos dispensados da aventura que durará 3 dias, a começar de amanhã. – explicou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Nós estaremos livres da escola por 2 dias? Enquanto todos estarão viajando em um ônibus fedido, morrendo de frio? – perguntei reflexivamente. – Uau! Não sabia que éramos tão inteligentes. – brinquei dando mais um selinho nos lábios de Edward.

- Então? O que você acha? – pediu expectante com um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

- Não sei Edward. – dei de ombros. – Temos que ver com seu pai se posso fazer uma viagem, sair de casa. – expliquei com pesar.

- Isso não é problema! – exclamou alegremente, dando mais um beijo em meus lábios, e levantando-se da cama em que estávamos deitados. – De qualquer maneira, eu preciso ir baby. Já é tarde, e não quero abusar da hospitalidade dos seus pais. O Chefe já veio duas vezes aqui me olhar feio por estar na mesma cama que você. – falou com ligeiro temor.

- O quê? – perguntei confusa. – Espera? Que horas são? – pedi atordoada. Edward sorriu torto.

- Quase 3 da madrugada. – respondeu sorrindo brilhantemente.

- Nossa! Eu dormi tudo isso? – inquiri perplexa.

- Você estava cansada, Bella. – replicou dando mais um beijo em minha têmpora. – Será que você me acompanha até a porta? – pediu arqueando suas sobrancelhas para mim. Sorri afetada, enlaçando meus dedos aos deles e o levando para o andar inferior para que nos despedíssemos.

Como sempre, ficamos um longo tempo nos despedindo, como um casal de adolescentes tolamente apaixonados que obviamente éramos. Combinamos de que ele viria me pegar por volta das 10 da manhã, para que fossemos até o hospital saber se o seu pai poderia me liberar ou não para ir a Port Angeles. Com mais um beijo longo e sôfrego, dissemos finalmente boa noite.

Estava nas nuvens. Literalmente saltitando pela casa, como princesas de contos de fada saltitam antes e depois das coisas ruins que lhe acontecem. Suspirando completamente apaixonada por Edward, fui até a cozinha, de repente estava me sentindo faminta. Fiquei extremamente surpresa ao encontrar a minha mãe, enrolada em seu cardigã de lã rosa chá, bebendo uma fumegante caneca de chocolate quente.

Seu olhar atencioso e intenso me estudou por alguns minutos. De repente me senti muito autoconsciente da minha mudança repentina de humor.

- Com fome? – perguntou delicadamente.

- Muita. – confessei sentindo as minhas bochechas corando. Por que de repente me sentia como uma criança que acabara de ser pega comendo biscoitos antes do jantar?

Lentamente ela descobriu um prato onde um belo e apetitoso empadão de frango e palmito repousava, pedindo para ser saboreado. Sorri animada, puxando a cadeira em frente a ela e me sentando, preparada para saborear um dos meus pratos prediletos. Renée me serviu com uma generosa fatia, e uma nova caneca de chocolate quente. Sorri agradecida para ela, saboreando a comida, enquanto ela tornava a se sentar diante de mim e estudar meu rosto com curiosidade.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? – questionou com genuína curiosidade.

- Bem melhor. – respondi. – O mal estar do resfriado parece ter diminuído, assim como a cólica que sentia. Felizmente amanhã é o último dia da minha menstruação. – disse aliviada porque esse inferno mensal estava prestes a terminar.

- Humm... isso é bom. – concordou, bebendo um gole de seu chocolate. – Você e Edward estão bem? – questionou despreocupadamente.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sim. Por quê? – repliquei com curiosidade.

- Por nada. – negou rápido demais para o meu gosto, sacudindo sua cabeça. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. – Vocês pareciam _intensos_ demais há pouco. – deu de ombros.

- Porque somos adolescentes, e tendemos a ser assim... intensos. – repliquei, repetindo a palavra que ela havia utilizado.

- Será que vocês estão mais intensos que isso? – tornou a questionar com curiosidade, mascarando com muita efetividade outra emoção que não conseguia capturar ao certo.

- Como assim, mãe?

- Será que vocês ficaram íntimos de alguma forma, durante o tempo em San Diego? – perguntou sem rodeios, fazendo com que eu me engasgasse com o pedaço de empadão que mastigava.

- Você está me perguntando se fizemos... hum... _você sabe_? – disse timidamente, dando de ombros. – _Sexo_? – falei a última palavra acima de um sussurro.

- Vocês fizeram? – perguntou com urgência. Senti as minhas bochechas ficando rubras e quentes.

Em que universo eu imaginaria tendo uma conversa dessas com a minha mãe? Justo eu, a pessoa mais tímida do universo. Por mais que com a minha mãe sempre me sentia aberta a falar de tudo, nunca em meus quase 30 anos tivemos uma conversa como essa. Eu estava temerosa.

- Não! – exclamei rápido demais. As sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas de minha mãe arquearam em dúvida. – Não, _ainda_. – murmurei sobre a minha respiração, escondendo o meu rosto por meus cabelos, completamente envergonhada e tímida pela conversa que estávamos tendo.

- Ainda... – repetiu lentamente. – Será que vocês conversaram sobre isso? Fizeram alguma coisa... como... passar para a segunda base? – pediu com delicada curiosidade.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, roubando um ligeiro olhar para o seu rosto, onde ela tinha arqueado suas sobrancelhas e parecia expectante.

- _Ambos_. – confirmei com a voz miúda, sentindo-me como se estivesse em um julgamento e estava confessando um homicídio.

O silêncio perdurou na cozinha por longos minutos.

- Sexta-feira nós iremos ao ginecologista, tudo bem Bella? – perguntou com delicadeza. – Se você e Edward estão pensando em ser íntimos, quero que você esteja precavida, assim como ele obviamente. – ponderou com sensatez.

Levantei o meu rosto para encarar o de minha mãe que sorria ligeiramente emocionada em minha direção.

_Para tudo! O que está acontecendo aqui?_

Minha mãe aceitando de boa que Edward e eu seremos íntimos, e oferecendo para me levar ao ginecologista para que eu esteja preparada quando este momento acontecer?

Uau! Essa nova resolução era muito mais aceitável do que a desconfortável primeira vez que fui ao ginecologista quando menstruei, ou então quando na minha outra vida implorei para que ela me acompanhasse quando estava as vésperas de embarcar para a universidade.

- Ok. – concordei lentamente. – Você está bem com isso mãe? – perguntei realmente curiosa para saber o que estava passando por sua cabeça.

- Claro que eu estou Bella, por que não estaria? – replicou ofendida. – Por mais que não queremos que nossos filhos cresçam, é natural e inevitável que um dia eles crescerão, terão namorados, que irão fazer sexo com esses namorados, que irão beber e ficar bêbados... – sorriu sonhadora. – Estou feliz que a sua primeira vez será com alguém que você realmente gosta, e que gosta de você também; que te respeita e sabe exatamente te confortar, te fazer sentir bem. – foi a minha vez de sorrir.

Era tão reconfortante ver alguém de fora falar sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward. Fazia parecer mais real do que era, se é que era.

- Não existe um garoto melhor do que Edward Cullen para a sua primeira vez, só espero que não seja no banco de trás do Volvo. – brincou debochada, fazendo com que eu corasse violentamente.

**- **Obrigada mamãe. – agradeci com sinceridade, levantando-me da minha cadeira e indo até onde ela estava sentada, abraçando-a com força, dando suaves beijos em seu rosto. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. – falou emocionada.

Ficamos mais algum tempo ali abraçadas na cozinha de casa, antes que gentilmente ela se afastasse de mim, me mandando subir, dizendo que eu precisava de um banho e depois cama. Não querendo contrariá-la, desejei boa noite e corri para o andar de cima, com meus pensamentos voando por toda a conversa que tive com a minha mãe.

Eu estava indo a um ginecologista, e obviamente começar a tomar um medicamento para o controle de natalidade, para ter a minha primeira vez com Edward.

_Com Edward. Minha primeira vez._

Não com um desconhecido na primeira festa na faculdade, onde eu não me recordo do seu rosto, ou de como aconteceu, mas sim com o amor da minha vida. Com o garoto que eu estava apaixonada, e que estava apaixonado por mim.

Eu iria perder a minha virgindade com Edward Cullen!

Tinha algo mais animador do que isso? Eu não conseguia imaginar, eu só conseguia fantasiar com o momento que Edward me faria mulher.

Eu estava ansiosa para isso.

Eu seria uma tola senão estivesse ansiosa, certo?

.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Todos pulando de alegria depois desse capítulo? Tenho certeza que sim! Qual é gente? Eu fui boazinha nesse capítulo! Já dei uma prévia do que vem por aí em breve *cof cof em 2 capítulos cof cof*. Sem mais instintos assassinos para com a minha pessoa, right? *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Como vocês puderam notar até a própria Bella sabe que fez drama demais no capítulo anterior, e como eu disse antes, isso é natural, afinal ela é adolescente, e adolescente tende sempre a exagerar. Ainda mais uma adolescente complexada e perturbada que vive meio que com 17 anos, meio com 30 anos, tudo fica muito mais complicado ainda. Lógico que existirá muitas reviravoltas, ainda mais com Edward fazendo trabalho com Tanya e Bella com Jacob. Não podemos esquecer que querendo ou não ambos são imaturos e inseguros com seus sentimentos, quem já passou pelos 17 anos, com namoradinhos e tudo mais sabem exatamente o que estou dizendo, mas prometo que tudo vai fazer sentido e que no final valerá a pena todo esse sofrimento. Ok?_

_Espero que vocês tenham lido minha nota no início do capítulo, e tenham compreendido como estou relativamente atribulada com as minhas outras fics, principalmente **RUMOR HAS IT**, mas prometo em breve estar colocando tudo em dia. Acredito que antes de postar a one-shot de Natal venha um novo capítulo por aqui, mas vou ficar aqui atormentando vocês para ficarem ansiosos para ler **MERRY ROCK 'n' ROLL CHRISTMAS**, ok? *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada a todas as reviews, vocês são sempre fantásticos! As crises de vocês nas reviews, os surtos, as brincadeiras, os elogios, tudo isso que faz uma diferença enorme no final. Já disse e repito gostaria muito de responder cada uma das reviews, mas como eu tenho mais ideias que eu gostaria de admitir responde-los me tomaria um tempo grande, do qual normalmente uso para escrever. Espero que vocês possam me perdoar, e se quiserem me perguntar qualquer coisa não hesitem em irem ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar, ok? Patti obrigada por tudo sempre baby... e vamo que vamo, essas últimas semanas de 2011 serão agitadas para nós. ;D_

_Nós vemos em... alguns dias amores! =p_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**_N/B: "... _**_eu só conseguia fantasiar com o momento que Edward me faria mulher. Eu estava ansiosa para isso." Nós também, Bella. Nós também._

_Awnnnnnnnn. Tão bom quando capítulo termina assim, né? Nesse clima de romance, de paz, de que tudo está a mil maravilhas. Já ouço os sonoros suspiros de contentamento de todas vocês kkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

_Eu que agradeço, Carol. Afinal, é privilegio ser sua beta, ainda mais de uma historia tão deliciosa de ler como _**_TEENAGE DREAM. _**

_E vamos nos divertir lendo as reviews hauhsuahsuhauhuahs._

_Um ótimo restinho de domingo, gente. Nos vemos em breve. _

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	29. O Vil Papel

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bella toda cheia de expectativa para perder a virgindade, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Como todo mundo está? Como foram de Natal? E Ano Novo? Espero que tenham sido iluminados. Os meus foram familiares. Sempre são assim._

_Eu tenho conhecimento que prometi postar antes do Natal, mas compreendam que fim de ano na minha casa é coisa de gente maluco, ainda mais diante do ano filha da puta que foi 2011. Mas como todos sabem: antes tarde do que nunca._

_Esse capítulo está de derreter os corações de muita gente – seja de alegria ou de pena. Ele pode ter ficado um pouco maçante, mas foi necessário para que eu não fuja do cronograma que tenho para a fanfic. Ok? Lá no final eu conto uma surpresinha para vocês e faço uma proposta indecente! LOL_

_Quem ainda tem curiosidades, dúvidas ou interesse em saber qualquer coisa sobre mim, ou verificar status dos capítulos, spoilers, minhas inspirações não deixem de acessar no tumblr da fic, fiquem a vontade para fazer o que quiserem! O endereço é este aqui: __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ - basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link._

_Aproveitando aqui ainda antes de deixa-los com o capítulo quero pedir a todo mundo dar uma conferida no capítulo final de **RUMOR HAS IT** e também na one-shot de Natal que nem é tão natalina assim: **MERRY ROCK 'N' ROLL CHRISTMAS** e me deixem saber o que vocês acharam das duas! OK?_

_Obrigada a todos que leem **TEENAGE DREAM**, comentam, criam teorias, recomendam, indicam, favoritam, e principalmente a cada capítulo estão aqui comigo. Tudo isso aqui é para vocês não se esqueçam._

_Agora vamos parar de enrolar e vamos ao capítulo._

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29 – O Vil Papel**

.

Apesar de ter passado boa parte do dia dormindo, quando voltei para o meu quarto após a conversa que tive com a minha mãe, dormi assim que a minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro, e talvez, eu possa ter sonhado com a noite em que Edward e eu seríamos um do outro. Antes de o meu relógio marcar 8 da manhã eu já estava acordada, ansiosa para o dia que teria com Edward.

Estranhamente para Forks – que apesar de continuar com as temperaturas extremamente baixas – o céu estava claro, nenhuma nuvem acinzentada dava as caras, e a fina camada de gelo que ainda tinha sobre algumas superfícies derretiam-se com o calor tímido do sol invernal.

Sentindo-me completamente renovada, sem quase nenhum vestígio do meu resfriado, e também sem nenhum sinal da minha maldita cólica menstrual, segui para o banheiro onde tomei um banho demorado, optando por lavar meus cabelos. Ao retornar ao meu quarto vesti-me como se fosse para a escola – calça jeans escura, all stars negros, um suéter de decote redondo preto, deixando sobre a minha cama um grosso casaco e um cachecol.

Sequei meus cabelos no secador, fazendo com que estes ficassem extremamente revoltos e volumosos. Odiando que justamente hoje resolvi ser atacada por um _bad hair day_, os amarrei em um coque bagunçado e desci para tomar o meu café da manhã. Como bem previra meus pais já haviam saído para seus trabalhos, e Emmett já havia ido para a tal excursão biológica da _Forks High School_.

Depois de alimentada retornei ao meu quarto para terminar de me arrumar. Mesmo sabendo que Edward já havia me visto nos meus piores momentos, me maquiei bem o suficiente para que nenhum sinal do resfriado que fui assolada durante a semana parecesse presente em meu rosto, e notando que meu cabelo não ia mesmo colaborar, puxei todo para trás prendendo em um rabo de cavalo.

Estava terminando de passar algumas coisas minhas em minha bolsa quando a campainha tocou. Dei mais uma olhada para ver como eu olhava antes de correr para abrir a porta e ser brindada com a visão de Edward olhando como sempre espetacular, portando o seu lindo sorriso torto. Senti seus olhos correndo por toda a minha forma, enquanto eu, completamente desajeitada comecei a mordiscar meu lábio inferior.

- Você parece ótima hoje. – falou suavemente, correndo a sua mão quente sobre meu rosto, acarinhando-o.

- Eu me sinto melhor. – disse com a voz diminuta.

Não resistindo à saudade e vontade de tê-lo mais próximo a mim, o abracei firmemente, sentindo o seu perfume almiscarado e masculino me inebriando, para que no minuto seguinte seu hálito mentolado me cercasse quando finalmente nos beijamos. Com uma saudação demorada, finalmente fizemos nosso caminho até seu Volvo, onde seguimos para Port Angeles.

Apesar do frio que fazia, passamos um dia maravilhoso. Fomos à livraria, andamos pela cidade, comemos coisas que normalmente não faríamos, fomos a lojas de instrumentos musicais e discos, e até mesmo ao cinema. Foi um dia nosso. Sem a interferência de ninguém, ou pensamentos negativos. Um tempo para curtirmos a companhia um do outro; tanto que quando chegamos a Forks por volta das 9 da noite eu me sentia exausta.

Na sexta-feira o céu ainda mantinha-se claro, com um sol tímido entre nuvens brancas. O frio estava mais intenso do que no dia anterior, mas os meteorologistas afirmavam que nada de chuva ou nevasca para esse fim de semana. Como sexta era um dia da semana em que o trabalho da minha mãe era mais brando, ela finalizou o seu expediente antes do almoço, e depois de almoçarmos no restaurante de Sue Clearwater seguimos para o Hospital de Forks para a minha consulta com o ginecologista.

Dizer que me senti envergonhada quando estava sentada com a minha mãe na sala de espera ao lado de mulheres grávidas quando Edward e Carlisle passaram um pouco antes que eu fosse chamada, era um eufemismo. A expressão no rosto dos dois ao me verem ali era um misto de surpresa e incredulidade. Ao primeiro olhar, porém, quando eles pararam para nos cumprimentar o rosto do meu namorado assumiu uma máscara de desejo, e eu podia ver em seus olhos esmeraldinos que ele estava sorrindo torto diante do significado que era eu estar ali.

Carlisle, todavia, tentou duramente manter sua expressão indiferente conforme conversava com a minha mãe, mas falhando miseravelmente quando ela revelou o motivo para a nossa visita ao ginecologista. Parafraseando Renée: _"Para que Bella esteja protegida, e que nenhuma surpresa surja para nós, Carlisle. Sou muito nova para ser avó."_

Dizer que o Dr. Carlisle Cullen ficou pálido que nem papel ao ouvir essas palavras seria um eufemismo ridículo. Senti sua postura tornar-se rígida e o seu olhar sobre Edward parecer um pouco acusador. Será que ele estava imaginava que nós já havíamos feito... _aquilo_? Ou será que ele daria em Edward um discurso sobre sexo, e como se proteger? Gostaria de ser uma formiguinha e que pudesse ouvir a conversa de ambos.

Com uma rápida despedida, Edward e eu combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde. Quando no começo da noite Edward bateu na porta de casa, o seu olhar estava meio culpado, enquanto eu ainda sentia os tons rubros que me tomaram durante toda a minha consulta ao ginecologista presentes em meu rosto. Optamos por ficar na minha casa na companhia dos meus pais assistindo a um _sitcom_ qualquer que passava na televisão. Pontualmente às 10 da noite Edward despediu-se e seguiu para a sua casa.

Sábado amanheceu com o céu completamente acinzentado enquanto grossos pingos de chuva tomavam toda a cidade. Por conta de um problema no lugar onde estavam fazendo a excursão, todos da minha turma só estariam voltando no domingo. Minha mãe, junto com Esme, haviam ido a Seattle fazer sabe-se lá o que antes de amanhecer e por conta da violenta chuva que assolou todo o estado de Washington as duas só estariam voltando no domingo. Meu pai, entretanto, como Chefe de Polícia estava trabalhando em horário dobrado, já que a chuva causou inúmeros estragos nas regiões próximas a Forks.

No começo da tarde eu já estava completamente entediada por ficar sozinha em casa, quando abençoadamente o telefone tocou. Era Edward me convidando para ir a sua casa, já que ele também estava sozinho, uma vez que Carlisle sendo médico-chefe do hospital estava em plantão devido ao mesmo problema que o meu pai: a incessante chuva. Disse-lhe que iria tomar um banho e me arrumar e que no mais tardar em uma hora estaria em sua casa.

Uma hora e meia depois que nos falamos por telefone, dirigindo a caminhonete que herdei de Emmett avancei pela rua de Edward com cuidado, já que havia começado a nevar. Mal havia estacionado o carro e Edward já estava do lado da porta do motorista abrindo a porta para mim, me ajudando a descer do mesmo – sabendo da minha propensão a acidentes era uma ideia fabulosa dele, vindo me auxiliar.

Sem a presença de Alice, a casa dos Cullen parecia grande demais e silenciosa demais. Com um cumprimento caloroso entre nós, Edward rapidamente me levou para o seu quarto no sótão, onde nos acomodamos no sofá e ficamos ouvindo música e aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Edward e eu éramos um casal que amava música. Sempre ficávamos ouvindo música. Ou ouvir música era uma forma de tentarmos dissipar a tensão sexual que pairava no ar entre nós desde... _sempre_?

_Wow... da onde surgiu essa tensão sexual?_

Ok. Éramos adolescentes, hormonais, e que já tinha avançado o sinal para a segunda base, então por que de repente tudo entre nós parecia correr através de uma fina camada que qualquer movimento brusco pudesse rompê-la?

"_Porque vocês precisam fazer sexo!"_ – exclamou a Prazeres agudamente.

Ótimo! Olha quem resolveu fazer uma aparição.

"_Qual é Isabella? Você não sabe viver sem mim. Sem contar que desde que vocês voltaram de San Diego o que aconteceu na noite de ano novo entre vocês vive em seus pensamentos. Então para de se fazer de difícil e inicia algo logo com o menino, por Cristo!"_ – demandou com uma animação tão grande que por um segundo eu poderia dizer que nossos papéis haviam sido invertidos – mais uma vez. Eu tinha me tornado a amarga de 30 anos e ela a hormonal de 17.

"_Vocês dois já conversaram sobre isso, e seus pais já estão cientes que em breve vocês estarão fazendo sexo. Isso tudo não é tipo, uma grande transgressão às regras do namoro de vocês, todos os adolescentes fazem isso. E outra, você já está tomando pílula."_ – ponderou a infeliz com sensatez.

Será que ela tinha razão? Será que essa tensão carregada entre nós é só a antecipação para o que estaríamos fazendo em breve?

"_Hum... er... eu não acho que ainda é o momento."_ – começou hesitante e incerta a Maria Inconsequente. – _"Acho que... er... poderíamos... ter um pouco de diversão antes dos finalmente?"_ – disse soando mais como uma pergunta repleta de insegurança.

Notei a Prazeres rolando os olhos na periferia da minha cabeça.

"_Qual é? Só não quero ficar ouvindo os arrependimentos eternos de uma garota de 17 anos que transou com seu namorado super sexy capitão do time de football e futuramente astro de NFL para o resto dos meus dias!"_ – brandiu a Inconsequente nervosa, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

A prazeres arqueou sua sobrancelha em descrença.

"_E por que exatamente você acha que a Isabella iria se arrepender eternamente de transar com o Edward delicinha Cullen? Hun?"_ – replicou com os braços cruzados.

"_Porque... porque..."_ – hesitou a Inconsequente, tomando uma respiração profunda e fechando seus olhos com força. – _"Porque nós_ amamos_ ele!"_ – falou com a voz cheia de emoção. Instantaneamente todos os meus sentidos retesaram.

_Eu amava Edward?_

Considerei essa hipótese por um tempo.

Minhas pernas pareciam gelatina quando ele estava perto de mim? _Check_.

Meu coração batia velozmente só de pensar o seu nome? _Check_.

Meus pensamentos ficavam relembrando todos os momentos que passávamos juntos? _Check._

Eu queria ficar com ele para o resto dos meus dias? _Check_.

Mesmo com 30 anos eu ainda sonhava acordada – e dormindo – com ele? _Check_.

Eu gostaria de ser íntima com ele? _Check_.

Eu ansiava que ele fosse o primeiro cara de toda a minha vida? Aquele que teria a minha virgindade para si? _ Duplo check._

Oh meu Deus!

Oh. Meu. Deus!

Eu _amava_ Edward. Fato duplamente confirmado.

Senti minha boca ficar seca, minhas mãos suarem, meu coração bater ruidosamente, minha respiração ficar ofegante e minha cabeça girar. Como lidar com esse sentimento novo e todas essas emoções que advém dele? Oh meu Deus... acho que vou vomitar.

- Bella? Você está bem? – inquiriu preocupado Edward ao notar o meu olhar assombrado. – Você parece meio verde. – falou incerto.

Yeap. Eu preciso vomitar.

Rapidamente me levantei do sofá que estava deitada com Edward e corri para o banheiro de seu quarto, mal prestando atenção no que ele falava preocupadamente. Entrei no banheiro com uma velocidade anormal e rapidamente fechei a porta, seguindo para o vaso sanitário onde despejei todas as porcarias que havia ingerido durante todo o dia.

Quando foi exatamente que o _"gostar do Edward"_ transformou-se em _"amar Edward"_? Há quantos dias eu _o amava_?

"_Desde sempre!"_ – exclamaram como duas fãs adolescentes de algum ídolo pop a Prazeres e a Inconsequente.

Ótimo. Tudo que eu precisava nesse momento era dessas duas.

Ambas rolaram seus olhos, indignadas comigo. Tentei com toda a minha perseverança ignorá-las enquanto vomitava as tripas coração. Quando já não havia mais nada que eliminar no meu estômago, dei descarga aproveitando para verificar se nada havia escapulido do meu surto – felizmente nada. Fui a pia e lavei a minha boca e rosto.

Levantei a cabeça e admirei meu reflexo no espelho.

Felizmente minha imagem não parecia adoentada – o que era de se estranhar, já que havia expelido tudo que havia comido durante o dia e no anterior. Meus olhos castanhos não estavam nublados de preocupação com a recente resolução que havia tido, muito pelo contrário, eles brilhavam indistintamente como chocolates derretidos. Minhas bochechas não estavam pálidas e sem vida, elas estavam coradas levemente e exalando uma aura de felicidade inexplicável.

Intrigada com a forma com que meus olhos e minhas bochechas olhavam, dei um olhar atencioso a todo o meu rosto. Ele não parecia a face de uma pessoa que havia acabado de vomitar tudo o que podia e não podia, na verdade ele era pura exaltação. Incerta, toquei meu rosto, sentindo a minha pele suave sob meus dedos, irradiando calor e felicidade.

Em dúvida diante do caleidoscópio de emoções, sensações e sentimentos que se passavam por meu corpo, tentei dizer algumas frases para o meu reflexo.

- Eu amo Edward? – murmurei baixinho a pergunta. Imediatamente um sorriso amplo e completamente feliz surgiu em meu rosto. – Eu amo Edward. – repeti, tentando soar com firmeza. – Eu. Amo. Edward. – tornei a repetir, desta vez com um sorriso amplo em meu rosto.

A Prazeres e a Inconsequente riram amplamente comigo. Ainda tentando testar essa nova situação, tornei a murmurar acima de um sussurro.

- Edward, _eu te amo_.

Estranhamente essas palavras não soaram estranhas ou inapropriadas perante os meus ouvidos, na verdade, elas soaram tão verdadeiras e emocionais como nenhuma outra havia antes soado em toda a minha vida.

De repente eu me senti muito tola por ter demorado 30 anos para enfim considerar, assumir, entender que eu não _só_ gostava de Edward; que eu não era _só_ apaixonada por ele. Eu o _amava_ com toda a essência do meu corpo. Com toda a emoção do meu ser. Com toda a devoção da minha alma.

Talvez, ele fosse a minha _alma gêmea_.

Repentinamente um arrepio que nada tinha relação com frio, mas sim com calor, com emoção, dominou o meu corpo. Tudo dentro de mim parecia ansioso para explodir e declarar todo o amor que sentia por Edward. Era como se o ar não fosse capaz de fazer funcionar os meus pulmões enquanto não dissesse isso. Sentindo-me sufocada tornei a repetir lentamente:

- _Edward, eu te amo_.

Um enorme e genuíno sorriso cresceu em meu rosto. Nunca antes em toda a minha vida me senti tão plena como naquele segundo. Estava prestes a repetir pela terceira vez para mim mesma a minha sequência de palavras prediletas quando escutei alguém batendo na porta do banheiro.

- _Bella?_ – a voz de Edward estava um pouco aguda, claramente de preocupação. – _Você está bem?_ – pediu com urgência.

- Sim. Eu estou bem. – disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que você quer algo?_ – perguntou ainda inquieto.

- Só um mal estar. Alguma bobeira que comi em casa. – respondi me odiando por mentir para ele.

- _Será que você quer alguma coisa? Um chá? Um biscoito? Os dois? Um almoço? _– tornou a pedir incerto.

- Hum... – murmurei encarando mais uma vez meu reflexo no espelho, antes de encarar toda a pia de Edward onde sua escova de dentes, pasta de dentes, enxaguante bucal e outros produtos de higiene pessoal estavam dispostos.

Considerando que eu deveria estar com um hálito de um gambá, peguei a pasta de dentes e apertei uma generosa quantidade de creme em meu dedo, escovando com fervor meus dentes, me livrando dos resquícios do meu vômito. Ainda incerta sobre o meu hálito, fiz por duas vezes um bochecho com o enxaguante bucal. Vendo que não tinha mais nada o que fazer, levei as minha duas mãos em frente à boca e assoprei para sentir o meu hálito, felizmente ele estava parecido com eucaliptos e menta.

Dando mais uma olhada ao meu rosto no espelho, finalmente me afastei deste para abrir a porta do banheiro, dando de cara com um Edward com a expressão preocupada. Seus cabelos estavam mais desordenados do que normalmente já eram, poderia apostar que ele havia passado seus dedos por eles uma infinidade de vezes enquanto estava no banheiro.

- Acho que vou aceitar aquele chá e os biscoitos. Na verdade poderíamos fazer um lanche. – disse com um sorriso tímido. Era complicadíssimo encará-lo depois de descobrir que eu o amava.

- Hum... você está se sentindo realmente bem? – perguntou colocando suas mãos quentes em meus braços e os afagando com suavidade.

- Aham. Só um mal estar. – dei de ombros. Edward encarou-me desconfiado, mas quando percebeu que realmente eu estava bem, aceitou essa condição e assumindo o caminho seguimos para a cozinha perfeita de sua mãe.

Como era de se esperar, na cozinha dos Cullen havia de tudo. Dois tipos de bolo – chocolate e banana com nozes –, cookies de diversos sabores, pães variados, presunto, salame e queijos diversos, pasta de amendoim, geleia, margarina, maionese, iogurte, sucos, leite e chá – que Edward fez. Era um verdadeiro _brunch_ de meio de tarde.

Por ter vomitado tudo o que havia comido durante o dia, estava faminta. Devorei cada alimento que estava diante de mim, como se nunca antes tivesse visto comida. Edward ria da minha atitude esfomeada, mas também não era nem um pouco elegante a maneira que ele comia. Quando finalmente estávamos empanturrados e completamente satisfeitos com o alimento, andamos preguiçosamente para a sala, onde cada um deitou em um sofá enquanto assistíamos uma reprise de _Seinfeld_.

Estávamos curtindo o terceiro episódio seguido do _sitcom_ rindo como dois imbecis, quando um estalo alto na rua apagou todas as luzes da casa, inclusive a televisão. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos amedrontados, e numa velocidade incomum para ambos nos levantamos e corremos para ver o que havia acontecido pela enorme janela da sala.

Uma imensa árvore antiga que ficava no limite da casa dos Cullen havia caído ao ser atingida provavelmente por um raio ou o vento, errando por pouquíssimos centímetros a minha caminhonete, mas acertando efetivamente os fios de energia e telefone. Por ser a última casa de uma rua sem saída e o fato da árvore estar bloqueando de um lado a outro da calçada, Edward e eu nós encontrávamos isolados do restante da cidade, enquanto uma nevasca intensa caía sem pausa deixando toda a rua esbranquiçada.

- Parece que estamos sem acesso ao mundo. – disse Edward dando de ombros.

- E nem temos telefone para comunicar a delegacia ou os bombeiros. – completei.

Atordoados e entediados por não ter nada que pudéssemos fazer, voltamos a sentar no sofá e ficamos por longos minutos encarando um o rosto do outro, até que Edward cansou-se e me convidou para ir ao sótão que ele iria tocar algo para nós. Assim como ficar nos encarando na sala, Edward logo se irritou com seus instrumentos musicais, murmurando que sem amplificador a guitarra ficava sem graça. Como jogar um jogo de tabuleiro estava fora de cogitação – pois além do tempo acinzentado, o crepúsculo avançava rapidamente por toda Forks.

Edward estava impaciente, nem mesmo quando ficamos deitados lado a lado no enorme sofá de sua sala de música ele sossegou. Era como se suas calças estivessem cheias de pó de mico.

"_Pó de mico, honey B?"_ – desdenhou a Prazeres com uma gargalhada. – _"Isso me parece outra coisa. O que será que está se passando na cabeça do Edward neste momento, hein?"_ – perguntou cheia de uma curiosidade lasciva.

"_Oh meu Deus!"_ – exclamou a Inconsequente. – _"Você acha que é... oh meu Deus Prazeres."_ – completou com uma risada histérica e afeminada.

Essas duas estão piores do que adolescentes que pegam para ler a _Cosmopolitan_ da mãe e ficam rindo dos arquivos secretos de sexo, quando principalmente falam da ereção masculina...

_Oh meu Deus!_ Será que Edward está com uma ereção?

Disfarçadamente forcei meus olhos pela penumbra do sótão para a região sul da anatomia dele, e mesmo com a caça jeans e a blusa que usava, eu consegui vislumbrar um volume nada 'normal'. Engoli em seco.

Será que se eu me jogar pra cima dele outra vez, será que... hum... er... rola outra vez uma segunda base?

"_Sim!"_ – gritaram a Prazeres e a Inconsequente em uníssono.

Okay. Respira Bella. Tente não assustar o menino, ou essa tentativa de sedução pode sair pela culatra.

- Edward? – chamei com a voz baixa, mas tentando exalar sensualidade. Rapidamente ele voltou seu olhar para mim.

Escutei-o engolindo em seco.

- Bella? Você está se sentindo bem? – questionou visivelmente preocupado.

- Oh sim. Estou bem sim. – respondi rapidamente. – Er... hum... você está bem? – perguntei incerta.

- Excelente. – afirmou forçadamente, tentando sorrir torto.

- Okay. – disse lentamente. – Por que você não senta um pouco, aqui do meu lado? – pedi hesitante, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

- Claro, baby. – respondeu, sentando-se no sofá, mas alguns bons centímetros de mim.

- Por que você está tão longe? – ronronei, me arrastando para perto de onde ele estava e me enroscando ao seu lado. Imediatamente ele ficou tenso, como se meu toque o queimasse.

- Bella, eu não acho prudente. – murmurou com a voz quebrada.

Sorri vitoriosa. De repente uma coragem estrangeira me dominou, e com um movimento rápido de minhas mãos puxei o rosto dele para mim e ataquei sua boca com fome. Beijando-o sofregamente, urgentemente e voluptuosamente.

De início ele tentou resistir, mas quando tracei timidamente a minha língua por seu lábio inferior, ele enfim liberou o acesso para que o nosso beijo fosse mais profundo, muito mais intenso, muito mais luxuriante. Nossas línguas acariciavam-se com fervor, dançando a dança que foi feita só para elas. Nossos lábios embebiam-se um do outro com desejo, enquanto nossos dentes faziam pequenas participações especiais mordiscando nossos lábios inferiores, para aumentar mais ainda o prazer que era como álcool correndo em nossas veias.

Minhas mãos estavam ávidas para tocá-lo, e tão ansiosas como estavam trançavam-se entre os seus cabelos acobreados os puxando levemente, trazendo o seu rosto mais próximo ao meu. Suas mãos, em contrapartida, estavam apertando com força minha cintura, era como se ele estivesse as forçando a ficar ali, imóveis, mesmo que ele desejasse as correr por todo o meu corpo.

Gemi meio satisfeita e meio frustrada contra seus lábios.

Subitamente eu precisava de mais. Precisava sentir mais o corpo de Edward. Precisava sentir mais seus lábios. Precisava estar mais próxima dele. Em um movimento rápido consegui sentar em seu colo, dobrando as minhas pernas de cada lado das suas, colando meu corpo ao seu, e puxando ainda mais seus cabelos. Ouvi-o ofegando contra meus lábios, e depois descendo os seus para o meu pescoço.

Um calor avassalador começou a me tomar, era como se estivesse em uma banheira de água fervente, e toda roupa que usava era demais. Enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço com uma devoção nauseantemente incrível. Afastei minhas mãos de seus cabelos e em um movimento rápido retirei o _hoodie_ que usava, jogando em algum lugar no chão da sala, e como um viciado atrás de seu vício, voltei a agarrar os cabelos dele os puxando e reivindicando seus lábios outra vez com sofreguidão.

Ondulei meu corpo sobre o de Edward para tentar ficar mais próxima a ele, entretanto, quando fiz o movimento sua masculinidade roçou a minha, e um gemido meu e um urro dele preencheram o quarto. No mesmo momento ele rapidamente me afastou de seu corpo, e com a sua força me colocou sobre o sofá, enquanto se levantava e caminhava para longe de mim.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes.

- Edward? – chamei meio culpada com a voz completamente ofegante. O vi apoiar suas mãos na parede diagonal do sótão próxima a janela e suspirar pesadamente. Seu corpo também respirava aos arquejos.

- Be-lla... o... o-que vo-você est-está fa-faz-fazendo? – questionou gaguejando.

Fechei meus olhos com força.

Será que ele estava me rejeitando? Não. Lógico que não. Se ele estivesse me rejeitando nunca teria correspondido o meu beijo. Com uma nova onda de coragem inundando todo o meu corpo, levantei-me do sofá e calmamente caminhei até onde ele ainda estava de costas para mim.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, toquei suavemente suas costas com as minhas mãos. Senti-o ficando tenso por um segundo, mas quando corri minhas mãos lentamente pela extensão delas ele relaxou minimamente. Tomei isso como um sinal afirmativo para continuar minha sedução.

Aproximei mais meu corpo do seu, colando meu peitoral em suas costas, enquanto meus lábios tocaram suavemente sua nuca. Ouvi Edward soltar um suspiro pesado, contudo satisfeito.

- Estou com saudades de você, Edward. – murmurei contra a pele de seu pescoço. – Eu posso até estar enganada, mas acredito que você também vive pensando no que aconteceu em San Diego, relembrando do que aconteceu aquela noite. – falei com sinceridade.

Novamente ele suspirou pesadamente. Tirando uma de suas mãos da parede e tocando a minha que estava em seu abdômen, enlaçando nossos dedos.

- Sim. Eu tenho pensado muito no que aconteceu. – confessou. – Mas Bella, eu não acho que ainda é o momento de avançarmos mais. Não acho que estamos preparados. Não ainda. – sussurrou com a voz vaga.

Escutei ao longe a Prazeres e a Inconsequente protestando diante da afirmativa dele, mas com uma força hercúlea as afastei, deixando que a minha preocupação ficasse tão somente em meu namorado.

- Eu sei. – concordei. Correndo meu nariz por sua nuca. – Mas... Edward... não precisamos fazer nada além do que já fizemos. – disse hesitante.

- E se não conseguirmos, Bella? – replicou apertando meus dedos com os seus. – Já é difícil não pular como um louco em cima de você quando vem aqui, usando uma blusa branca e um sutiã como esse que você está usando hoje, vermelho, azul e branco. Eu tenho... medo de fazer algo que depois nós dois iremos nos arrepender. Bella, eu não quero te machucar. Eu... eu gosto muito de você. – confessou com a voz derrotada.

- Edward – chamei suavemente. – se acontecer qualquer coisa é porque deve acontecer. Nós somos adolescentes, temos que errar, acertar, tornar a errar até acertar. É assim. Por favor, não me empurre para longe de você. – disse com a voz grogue de emoção. – Eu _sinto_ que tem que ser você. – respirei profundamente fechando meus olhos e apoiando a minha testa em suas costas. – Você tem que ser o meu primeiro. Eu quero dar esse passo com você.

- Eu também sinto que tem que ser com você. – confessou usando as minhas palavras. – Também quero dar esse passo com você, mas ainda é cedo Bella. Eu não me sinto pronto... quer dizer... eu estou pronto, você está pronta, mas ainda não é o momento. – disse com confusão.

- Ei. Não precisamos fazer tudo hoje. Ok? Só... sermos nós dois. Por favor. – implorei com paixão em minha voz.

Edward sorriu, fazendo todo o seu corpo tremer.

- O que foi? – perguntei confusa e amedrontada.

- Nossa situação. – disse dando de ombros, mas correndo com suavidade sua mão por meu braço. – Deveria ser o contrário. Eu tentando persuadi-la a seguir em frente e você me barrando. Não isso. – tremi ligeiramente, tentando me afastar de Edward, que notando a minha hesitação, virou seu corpo rapidamente para ficar frente a frente a mim, fazendo com que seus braços fortes me abraçassem. – Mas eu amo o fato que você é segura de si o suficiente para propor a mim. – completou com um sorriso enviesado, reivindicando meus lábios com os seus.

Quando o ar ficou escasso em nossos pulmões nos separamos para respirar profundamente. Edward me encarou com seus intensos olhos verdes, como se buscasse algum receio nos meus castanhos, mas quando não encontrou nada enlaçou nossas mãos e com passos lentos, mas decididos, seguimos para o seu quarto.

Ao chegarmos em seu refúgio, Edward acendeu uma lanterna que iluminou boa parte da escuridão, e caminhando mais lentamente ainda chegamos ao pé da cama, onde nos encaramos profundamente.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou dividido entre a incerteza e o desejo. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça, e sem mais delongas Edward me abraçou pela cintura com um de seus braços e com o outro se apoiou em sua cama, conforme nos deitava sobre ela.

Levamos nosso tempo nos beijando, e depois, com um cuidado único despimos nossas roupas. Estávamos outra vez só em nossas roupas íntimas – Edward em sua cueca boxer e eu em minha calcinha. Nossos lábios, nossas mãos sabiam exatamente aonde irem sem avançar mais do que estávamos. Gemidos suaves preenchiam o quarto. Não era aquela coisa desesperada, mas sim calma, tranquila, necessária para conhecer um o corpo do outro.

Eventualmente, em algum ponto as últimas peças que permaneciam em nosso corpo também foram dispostas, mas o contato em nossas partes íntimas foi restrito às nossas mãos.

Edward foi cuidadoso quando seus dedos tocaram a minha feminilidade. Seus olhos não deixaram meu rosto um segundo sequer, procurando alguma hesitação da minha parte, mas não encontrando nenhuma – ainda mais porque mantive meus olhos nos dele enquanto me deliciava do prazer que me era oferecido –, continuou me acariciando intimamente.

Depois que meu corpo todo tremeu e se contraiu em desejo, sinalizando que havia chegado ao meu limite, Edward sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo, me puxando para um beijo profundo, cheio de paixão, desejo e amor.

Quando foi a minha vez de tocar o membro de Edward outra vez, ele gemia a cada movimento, seus olhos forçavam-se para se manter abertos e grudados em meu rosto, mas parecia impossível para ele, e a cada movimento meu ele jogava a cabeça para trás e urrava de prazer, erguendo a sua pélvis em um movimento de puro instinto. Meus lábios acariciavam seu pescoço, beijavam seus lábios, sussurrava palavras incompreensíveis até mesmo para mim em seu ouvido.

Gemendo alto Edward chegou ao seu ápice, derramando todo o seu desejo por minha mão e perna, como também por seu corpo. Timidamente tirei minha mão de seu eixo e a coloquei sobre o seu abdômen, enquanto ele acalmava a sua respiração. Em determinado momento senti Edward limpando o seu gozo de mim e de si mesmo com a sua camiseta, e depois quando não havia mais vestígio algum do líquido quente, me beijou com fervor.

Trocando sorrisos apaixonados ficamos por um tempo ali deitados sobre sua cama, completamente nus. Todavia, em algum momento começamos a sentir frio, e me lançando o seu sorriso torto Edward enlaçou nossos dedos e nos levou para o banheiro, onde da mesma maneira que em San Diego ficamos debaixo da água quente encarando os olhos um do outro, enquanto se era lavado todo o resquício do que havia acontecido entre nós.

Eventualmente a água começou a tornar-se gélida e fomos obrigados a deixar aquele espaço que parecia nos arrastar para uma realidade paralela. Edward me entregou uma toalha limpa para que me secasse, enquanto usava a sua para secar-se. No quarto tornei a vestir as roupas que estava antes, enquanto meu namorado vestia uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de mangas compridas.

- Esta tarde. – disse deslizando seus dedos por seus cabelos.

- Eu sei. E ninguém veio retirar a árvore que está bloqueando a rua, como também nem nossos pais deram notícias. – falei com um suspiro pesado, olhando pela janela do quarto que a árvore caída ainda estava bloqueando a rua coberta de neve.

- Será que você... hum... quer dormir? Tenho certeza que o quarto de hóspedes está pronto para receber você, ou se preferir o quarto da Alice também está sempre a sua disposição. – comentou incomodado.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Eu não posso dormi aqui com você? – questionei timidamente.

Um sorriso do tamanho do mundo dominou seu rosto.

- Claro que você pode! – exclamou animado. – Você está confortável com jeans? – perguntou incerto. Dei de ombros.

- Acho que vou pegar um pijama da Alice, me acompanha até lá embaixo? – pedi mordiscando meu lábio inferior nervosamente. Ele acenou efusivamente em concordância, pegando a lanterna e enlaçando nossos dedos para irmos até o quarto cor-de-rosa de sua irmã.

Quando retornamos ao seu quarto – comigo usando um pijama rosa pink de Alice – nos acomodamos na imensa cama dele, debaixo dos cobertores, e tão rápido quanto desejamos boa noite estávamos dormindo profundamente.

Acordamos na manhã seguinte com o barulho de tratores e serras possivelmente trabalhando em retirar a árvore que bloqueava o caminho. Vestimos nossas roupas e fizemos nossas higienes pessoais e fomos à cozinha. Para variar estávamos famintos. Tomávamos nosso café da manhã entre risadas e brincadeiras quando a porta de entrada se abriu, trazendo para dentro Carlisle e meu pai, Charlie, com a aparência de cansados e famintos.

Edward me ajudou a preparar um café reforçado para os dois, que com um apetite impressionante devoraram tudo o que estava sobre a mesa. Como meu pai estava terrivelmente cansado, Carlisle ofereceu para que ele descansasse um pouco no quarto de hóspedes. Relutando no início, Charlie finalmente sucumbiu ao seu cansaço e ao oferecimento de Carlisle, caminhando pesadamente para o quarto.

Quando arrumávamos a cozinha, minha mãe e Esme chegaram afoitas e assustadas com os acontecimentos da imensa nevasca na cidade. Ambas ficaram tranquilas quando Edward e eu dissemos que passamos o dia juntos e que não tivemos nenhum problema – a não ser a falta de luz, que já havia sido restabelecida. Emmett e Alice se uniram a nós alguns minutos antes de um almoço tardio preparado por Esme e minha mãe, Renée.

.

O restante do mês de janeiro passou em um piscar de olhos. Entre nossas classes finais que estavam se tornando insanamente mais difíceis, treinos das _cheerios_ e de _football_, e também os trabalhos imensos que todos os professores pareciam decididos a nós recomendar, o meu tempo com Edward ficou restrito aos finais de semana, e mesmo assim passávamos boa parte de nosso tempo estudando juntos.

Todavia fora na primeira semana de fevereiro que uma terrível notícia me devastou.

Estava na aula de história com Alice, animada por ter recebido a minha primeira carta de admissão vinda de _Stanford_ quando uma nervosa Sra. Cope veio me chamar, dizendo que o Diretor Aro e a coordenadora pedagógica Srta. Bree Tanner gostariam de falar comigo. Naquele momento eu tinha certeza que eles queriam me parabenizar pela minha admissão e me informar que havia conseguido o apoio financeiro que havia solicitado ou então que havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudos.

Todavia, assim que entrei no escritório do diretor Aro Volturi eu sabia que a notícia que iriam me dar não era nada boa.

O diretor começou o seu discurso, me felicitando pela minha admissão na universidade de _Stanford _– onde ele havia se graduado -, mas antes que eu pudesse agradecer adequadamente o lisonjeio, a coordenadora pedagógica Bree informou o real motivo da minha ida aquela sala.

O meu pedido de ajuda financeira para poder ir a universidade fora negado pelo governo.

O motivo foi o fato que meus pais por terem empregos fixos e terem casa própria livre de hipoteca, e com meu irmão indo a uma universidade renomada com bolsa de estudos, a possibilidade de concederem a mim o apoio financeiro era inviável. Uma vez que a renda anual dos meus pais estava mais do que apta para bancar meus estudos.

Enquanto eles me davam a notícia devastadora, eu a ouvia paralisada, sem conseguir expressar nenhuma emoção. Todavia, quando deixei as dependências da direção e secretaria não consegui controlar meu estado de espírito quando finalmente grossas e impiedosas lágrimas de fracasso deslizavam por meu rosto.

Não sei quantos minutos fiquei ali sentada chorando, soluçando encostada na parede lateral da escola, sentindo-me um completo fracasso, ao perceber que todos os meus esforços durante os meus 4 anos no _high school_ haviam sido em vão, que todas as minhas horas de estudo foram para nada. Amargurando ainda mais o desfecho da situação não pude deixar de considerar que provavelmente nem a bolsa de estudos das empresas Meyer que estava concorrendo poderia conseguir, selando assim o meu destino em Forks para todo o sempre, sem a possibilidade de ir a NYC e me tornar jornalista do _Times_ ou estudar em uma universidade como _Columbia_.

Alice e Rosalie que me encontraram. E depois de minutos tentando me acalmar, mas falhando miseravelmente, chamaram Emmett e Edward para tentarem descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo. Não queria despejar nenhuma das minhas preocupações para qualquer um deles, mas quando Edward me puxou para seus braços, me vi contando em meio a lágrimas e soluços o que havia acontecido.

Minhas amigas, irmão e namorado foram os melhores do universo, me consolando, dizendo que eu iria sim para uma grande universidade, e que eu seria uma profissional incrível em um futuro próximo, e um dia o governo se arrependeria de não ter me concedido apoio financeiro, e se caso eu não conseguisse uma bolsa de estudos que também seria uma imensa perda para quem não me dera.

As palavras deles tiveram um poder inexplicável sobre mim, mas mesmo assim, quando estava sozinha não conseguia evitar pensar nas consequências de não ir a uma universidade, e todas as outras facetas dessa estranha realidade alternativa que estava vivendo.

Tentei suprimir ao máximo minhas preocupações diante de todos, mas quando Alice, Rosalie e Angela me convocaram a uma ida à Port Angeles para comprarmos os presentes de Dia dos Namorados para os nossos namorados tornei a me desesperar.

_O que eu daria a Edward?_

Deus! Com o que eu poderia presentear um garoto que tem tudo, e o que não tem, possui dinheiro mais do que suficiente para comprar?

Senti meu estômago se revirar. Ponderei as minhas opções, fazendo uma conta rápida para ver o quanto eu poderia gastar em um presente para ele. Percebi que fazendo uma ginástica em minhas economias poderia gastar 20 dólares, no máximo 30. Agora me diz o que se pode comprar com 30 dólares para uma pessoa como Edward?

Tentei disfarçar a minha preocupação, mas quando Alice percebeu que eu estava apenas procrastinando a compra de algo para seu irmão, me arrastou para um canto para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Bella, por que você está assim _longe_? – pediu com delicadeza.

- Não estou longe! – me defendi mais rudemente do que deveria. Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas perfeitas em desconfiança.

- O que é então? – replicou levando suas mãos na cintura. – Já entramos em sei lá quantas lojas e você parece incerta sobre tudo. O que está acontecendo? Você e o Edward estão bem? – perguntou levemente preocupada.

- Está tudo bem comigo e com Edward, Alice, fica tranquila. – tranquilizei me sentindo derrotada.

- Então o que foi? – pediu com urgência.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Alice, eu não sei o que dar ao seu irmão de presente. – confessei com a cabeça baixa. – Sem contar que não posso gastar mais que 30 dólares, ainda assim teria meu orçamento do mês estourado. – disse com a voz grogue por conta das lágrimas.

Alice rapidamente me abraçou com força. Tentando me conformar com a sua infinita generosidade.

- Bella. Edward não se importa com o que você pode dar a ele. Para ele o maior presente é você estar com ele. – disse acariciando meus cabelos.

- Mas Alice – solucei. – todas vocês estão dando presentes magníficos para seus namorados, e tenho certeza que Edward comprou algo lindo para mim, enquanto eu não posso sequer comprar o vinil que ele quer, porque é muito caro. – chorei ainda mais desesperada.

- Shiii Bella, acalma. – implorou esfregando minhas costas. – Edward não se importa com isso. Por que não montamos uma cesta com todas as guloseimas preferidas dele? Tenho certeza que ele irá adorar. E caso você ainda se sentir mal, pode gravar uma _mixtape_ com suas músicas prediletas, ou pode fazer uma surpresa com uma lingerie. – ponderou com um sorriso enviesado muito parecido com o de Edward.

- Alice! – a reprendi. Ela gargalhou.

- Bella, não importa o que você dê a Edward, ele irá gostar de qualquer coisa, desde que seja você que deu. Ok? Agora vamos no Mc Donald's que eu vou te pagar um milk-shake de chocolate. – falou me abraçando com força.

Naquela noite, quando cheguei em casa comecei a procurar loucamente nos livros de receitas da minha mãe coisas que poderia fazer a Edward e que eu sabia que ele gostaria de saborear. Não seria um presente caríssimo ou magnífico, mas seria feito com as minhas próprias mãos e eu esperava sinceramente que ele iria gostar do fato de mais uma vez eu estar fazendo algo com as minhas próprias mãos para uma data comemorativa.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Quem aí tá com o coração partido pela Bellinha não ter dinheiro para comprar um presente para o Edward de dia dos namorados? \o/_

_Nesse capítulo nossa menina sofreu dois golpes por causa do vil papel. Será que essa nova sequência de fatos vai mudar todo o futuro que ela conhece? E o Edward como irá agir a um novo presente 'faça com suas próprias mãos' da Bella? Será que isso será a porteira para um rompimento? _

_E o momentinho íntimo dos dois? É tão bonitinho ver o Edward dando uma de Edward que nós conhecemos, né? É uma lástima que não exista Edward's como este e tantos outros por aí. Muitos garotos precisavam de uma passagem só de ida para os confins de uma escola para aprenderem a ser gentis, cavalheiros e respeitadores com as meninas. *momento partido feminista*_

_Ok. Vamos lá. O próximo capítulo ~ 30 ~ é o que muita gente está esperando. Finalmente nossos bebezinhos vão chegar aos finalmentes, então assim quero muito, muito, muito que vocês me lotem de reviews porque dependendo de como vocês forem com as reviews eu posto o capítulo antes de domingo. O que vocês acham? Acho que posso contar com vocês certo? A proposta indecente é chegar as 1100 no fanfiction ponto net e as 2050 no Nyah. Será que posso contar com vocês? _

_Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que estiveram comigo durante o último ano lendo essa fic, comentando, recomendando, indicando, favoritando, bem como acompanhando todas as minhas outras. Não me canso de dizer: eu faço isso aqui para vocês. Posso não responder review por review, mas leio cada uma delas e tento responder todas as dúvidas, bem como superar cada nova história com enredo e situações que irão agradar a todos. _

_Eu sei que em 2011 não fui uma autora muito legal tendo atrasos injustificados, atrasos justificados, problemas que deram muita dor de cabeça e outras situações igualmente complicadas. Agradeço imensamente que vocês compreenderam meus problemas, e entenderam como a minha vida é bagunçada. Espero que em 2012 podemos estar juntos, firmes, e que todos os problemas tolos que tivemos sejam superados e que vocês possam estar aqui comigo acompanhando não só o desfecho de **TEENAGE DREAM** como também todas as minhas outras fanfics._

_Obrigada a Patti por estar sempre disposta a me ajudar, corrigindo todos os meus erros, enganos e tantos detalhes que nem sei enumerar suficientemente. Escrever fanfics para mim é um passatempo, uma terapia que me ajudou e ajuda a suportar as minhas dificuldades, a me conhecer, mas principalmente aprender. O tanto que aprendi nesses quase 3 anos não há escola, faculdade, lugar no mundo que me ensinaria. Obrigada a todos mais uma vez._

_Espero que vocês tenham dado uma olhadinha no final de **RUMOR HAS IT** e também na minha one-shot de Natal **MERRY ROCK 'N' ROLL CHRISTMAS** que apesar de ser natalina, o feriado é só um pretexto para essa aventura. Espero vê-los no próximo capítulo que depende só de vocês para que dia ele vai sair! ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todo mundo. E saibam que eu amo vocês incondicionalmente._

_Um enorme beijo,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Awnnnnnnnnn eles juntinhos na cama, despidos e fazendo coisinhas de adolescentes. Awwwwwwwwwwwwn gente. Foi tão fofinhooooooo! Imaginando como provavelmente será a primeira vez. Edward todo cuidadoso, carinhoso. Oinnnnnnnnnnnnn. Por que todos os garotos / homens não podem ser assim? *suspira*. Vejo o "eu te amo" finalmente sendo proferido apaixonadamente por ambos no próximo capítulo. Será, será, será?_

"_Porque vocês precisam fazer sexo!" Sofri com a Prazeres kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Meu Deus, essa e a Inconsequente ainda vão enlouquecer a Bella huahsuhaushuashauhsuahs._

_Fiquei com o coração partido pela Bella, tadinha. Só baque em cima de baque ultimamente. Em tão pouco tempo o pedido de apoio financeiro negado, e depois, a falta de grana para comprar um presente para Edward. Mas assim como a Alice lhe disse, tenho certeza que para Edward o tipo de presente ou a falta dele é o que menos importa, mas sim eles estarem juntos. Tenho certeza que ele vai amar o que ela pretende preparar, e que será uma das coisas que impulsionará a darem o último passo. _

_Aguardo ansiosa!_

_E para quem tem a paciência de ler minha notinha, espero que tenham tido uma ótima entrada de ano e que 2012 seja um ano melhor para todo mundo. _

_Nos vemos na primeira vez dos pombinhos *suspira*._

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	30. Every February You'll Be My Valentine

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bellinha sofrendo para dar um presente de dia dos namorados para o Edward, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Como vocês estão? Passaram bem a semana? Espero que sim!_

_Finalmente chegou o capítulo que todo mundo ansiava – só não é mais pedido do que o capítulo em que a Bella voltará aos 30 anos, mas calma só mais 5!_

_Já está começando a me bater uma nostalgia dessa fic. Estamos entrando na reta final. Mais 10 capítulos e é o fim de **TEENAGE DREAM**. *chora* Quem me perguntou pretendo sim finalizar a história até 14 de fevereiro (nem que eu tenha que me virar em duas, mas também preciso de vocês comentando)._

_Ah... Quem ainda tem curiosidades, dúvidas ou interesse em saber qualquer coisa sobre mim, ou verificar status dos capítulos, spoilers, minhas inspirações não deixem de acessar no tumblr da fic, fiquem a vontade para fazer o que quiserem! O endereço é este aqui: __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ - basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, se não conseguiu acessar vai no meu profile que lá tem o link._

_Não vou falar muito, porque todo mundo quer ler o capítulo. Obrigada a todos que leem e comentam vocês são incríveis!_

_Boa leitura! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30 – Every February You'll Be My Valentine**

.

- Qual é Bella? Deixe-me provar só um. Unzinho sequer não vai fazer falta para o Edward. – pediu Emmett praticamente salivando em cima da forma de cookies de chocolate com gotas de chocolate branco que eu havia acabado de tirar do forno.

- Não! – exclamei batendo na mão do meu irmão que estava tentando surrupiar um cookie sem que eu veja. – Peça para a sua namorada fazer para você! – repliquei com um sorriso enviesado.

- Rosalie? Cozinhando? É pedir para ser envenenado. – exasperou divertido sentando-se em uma cadeira na mesa da cozinha, onde eu trabalhava no preparo de cookies, muffins, bombons e alguns pães recheados para presentear Edward no Dia dos Namorados.

Minha mãe ficou extremamente animada com a ideia que tive para dar a Edward no dia de São Valentim, tanto que ela mesma depois de seu horário de trabalho foi ao mercado e comprou todos os ingredientes que usaria para preparar todas as guloseimas para o meu namorado.

- Não posso fazer nada por você, Emm. – disse, sem realmente sentir pena do meu irmão. Minha mãe havia assado ela mesma uma quantidade absurda de cookies no dia anterior, e Emmett como um esfomeado atacou tudo, deixando apenas migalhas para mim.

- Qual é Bella? Eu posso provar para saber se Edward irá aprovar... – disse, esticando novamente sua mão para pegar um biscoito.

- Já disse que não! – repreendi batendo em sua mão outra vez para afastá-lo. – Se você ousar experimentar unzinho que seja, Edward não vai ganhar nada de Dia dos Namorados porque eu te conheço Emmett! – pontuei, enquanto colocava os confeitos coloridos sobre as massas de baunilha para levar ao forno.

- Você acha mesmo que o Edward vai conseguir comer todos esses doces? Cookies, bombons, muffins... ele vai ter uma crise de hiperglicemia, isso sim. – falou mal humorado, cruzando seus braços sobre o peito e fazendo bico.

O encarei incrédula com as minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Emmett Swan! – a voz estridente da minha mãe brandiu. – Para de ficar atormentando sua irmã e vai limpar o jardim para mim, agora! – ordenou quando entrou na cozinha carregada de sacolas de compras que ela havia feito em Port Angeles.

Tentei me controlar para não rir, virando de costas para onde meu irmão tentava persuadir a minha mãe que limpar o jardim hoje seria uma idiotice, já que iria chover em poucas horas. Renée estava impassível e diante de uma ameaça de que ele ficaria sem _cheesecake_ de frutas vermelhas, Emmett rapidamente deixou a cozinha e foi ao jardim para limpá-lo.

Minha mãe mostrou os saquinhos que ela havia comprado para que eu pudesse embalar os cookies, bem como as embalagens para colocar os bombons e também os muffins. Vários metros de fitas azul meia-noite e prata, e pequenas etiquetas para que eu pudesse escrever sobre o que era cada quitute, bem como versos de músicas que estariam presentes na _mixtape_ que eu também iria presenteá-lo – esse último detalhe foi ideia de minha própria mãe.

Eu estava animada com a perspectiva do que Edward acharia do presente que estava fazendo para dar a ele no Dia dos Namorados, todos constantemente afirmavam que era 100% certeza que ele adoraria. Desde o dia que Alice havia me dado a ideia do que dar ao seu irmão, não parei um minuto nos preparativos. Depois de selecionar as melhores receitas dos livros de minha mãe e de minha avó, fui à busca de uma cesta para acomodar tudo o que pretendia dar a ele, felizmente encontrei no armário sobre a escada uma quadrada branca e bem conservada, que meu pai havia presenteado a minha mãe anos atrás. No momento em que a vi, sabia que seria perfeita.

Depois de limpá-la, passei uma nova mão de tinta branca, aproveitando para passar um spray prateado para dar um brilho. Forrei com um pedaço de tecido azul meia-noite, e comecei a preparar tudo o que queria colocar dentro dela. Criei uma _mixtape_ com todas as músicas que lembravam nosso relacionamento, algumas mais antigas e outras mais recentes, e pela seleção eu sabia que Edward iria adorar – por mais que muitas fossem bem melosas.

Como sou uma tola apaixonada, que recentemente soube que ama o seu namorado, escrevi inúmeros bilhetes em papeizinhos azuis em formato de coração com declarações. Espero sinceramente que Edward não ache demais.

No sábado acordei cedo para finalizar os preparativos da cesta de Edward, e escrever todos os cartõezinhos sobre os sabores das guloseimas, acompanhadas de trechos de músicas que achava que combinava com o sabor. Por mais que não fosse uma atividade muito difícil, me custou toda a manhã para organizar tudo e finalmente dispor na cesta. Por fim, meu presente ficou maior e mais bonito do que eu imaginava. Agora era só esperar a reação de Edward sobre ele.

Após o almoço minha casa ficou uma loucura. Meu pai estava sendo todo rabugento, dizendo que não queria ir ao baile de Namorados que ele fora convidado para ir, em Seattle. Entretanto a minha mãe estava determinada a ir, tanto que já havia combinado com Esme para saírem de Forks no mesmo horário para chegarem com tempo o suficiente na maior cidade do Estado. E após demandar ordens a mim e a Emmett, eles finalmente partiram para Seattle sob os constantes protestos de meu pai.

Como Edward havia combinado de passar para me pegar em casa para fazermos sabe-se lá o que para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados por volta das 6 da tarde, comecei a me preparar às quatro, cerca de meia hora depois que meus pais seguiram viagem. Todavia, quando entrei em meu quarto para pegar minha toalha e itens que usava para tomar banho, encontrei um pacote muito bem embrulhado em papel azul brilhante. Curiosa, peguei o embrulho, encontrando um pequeno bilhete de minha mãe, escrito em sua letra tipicamente de professora.

.

"_Bella,_

_Estou muito orgulhosa de você, minha filha. Eu sei que foram diversos os problemas que você enfrentou nas últimas semanas, principalmente por causa de dinheiro. Mas quero que você saiba que nós iremos fazer o possível e você irá sim para uma universidade excelente, e provará para todos que recusaram um auxílio a você, que cometeram um imenso engano._

_Mas deixando de lado todas essas coisas ruins, quero te pedir para que se divirta muito essa noite. É difícil para uma mãe assumir que sua filha está crescendo, que tem um namorado e que ela será íntima dele, mas como já tivemos essa conversa, e eu sei que você é madura o suficiente para todas as suas próprias decisões, sem se arrepender depois, estou lhe deixando esse presente para que você possa se sentir ainda mais bonita, como também agradar a Edward._

_Aproveite-o bem._

_Te amo, minha princesinha._

_~ Mamãe."_

.

Mordiscando o meu lábio inferior abri o embrulho azul brilhante que a minha mãe havia me deixado, suprimindo um grito de surpresa quando percebi o que estava dentro da embalagem. Antes de sentir com as minhas próprias mãos o material que era feito o presente, reli mais uma vez o bilhete de minha mãe, para ter certeza que ela disse o que exatamente eu entendi.

Quando não restavam dúvidas que a minha mãe falou realmente o que eu entendi, finalmente tirei a delicada peça da embalagem, senti com a ponta dos meus dedos a suavidade da renda branca e do cetim azul meia-noite. A lingerie era delicada, feminina e não muito ostensiva ou vulgar. Era engraçado, mas realmente a peça tinha a minha cara.

Um sorriso bobo cresceu em meu rosto. Minha mãe estava me dando cartão verde para chegar à última etapa de intimidade com Edward, mas será que agora estávamos prontos para fazer sexo? Será que Edward finalmente cederia e consequentemente perderíamos nossas virgindades? Eu sinceramente esperava que sim, que essa fosse a _grande_ noite.

Animada mais uma vez com a perspectiva de que perderia a minha virgindade com Edward, peguei minha toalha, meus cosméticos necessários para tomar um banho no qual deixaria a minha pele perfumada e macia, assim como a minha nova lingerie, e corri para o banheiro.

Foi um banho demorado, onde levei meu tempo para lavar meus cabelos, e depois para lavar a minha pele o suficiente para que esta absorvesse o aroma de frésias do meu sabonete. E depois que finalizei o banho, levei vários minutos para passar hidratante por todo o corpo, do mesmíssimo aroma que o sabonete. Vesti a lingerie que a minha mãe havia me dado, não me surpreendendo nem um pouco que o conjunto ficou lindo em meu corpo.

Sorri satisfeita para a minha imagem no espelho.

Cobrindo-me com meu roupão azul claro e colocando a toalha em meus cabelos, retornei ao meu quarto onde fiz uma escova não muito perfeita em meus cabelos – que ocasionou eles ficarem ondulados nas pontas -, uma maquiagem que evidenciaria meus olhos castanhos, mas sem exageros.

No momento em que retirei do armário o vestido que usaria, um dos que foram presentes de Natal de Alice e que eu ainda não havia usado, comecei a ficar ansiosa, sem saber muito ao certo o motivo. Tomando diversas respirações profundas, coloquei uma meia sete-oitavos preta, sapatos pretos estilo boneca – os únicos e mais confortáveis que tinha –, e tomando um cuidado exagerado para não estragar meu cabelo, como também não amassar o vestido, coloquei este com demasiada vagarosidade.

O suave e delicado tecido de chiffon escorregou como uma carícia por meu corpo. Tomando cuidado para não desfiar ou amassar o tecido fechei o zíper frontal e abotoei os solitários botões das mangas, e finalmente me encarei no antigo espelho do meu quarto.

Me impressionei com a minha própria imagem.

O decote profundo em V, com o zíper prateado à mostra e contrastando com o azul marinho do tecido. Diversas costuras delimitavam um corpete em torno de minha cintura, que era perfeitamente ajustado pelos detalhes em fivelas nas laterais. O corte evasê da saia somado com a leveza do vestido dava um movimento sereno e sensual – mas sem ser vulgar – a peça, que batia no meio das minhas coxas.

Gostei do resultado de como o vestido, com as meias e sapatos negros, cabelo e maquiagem em ordem me deixava bonita. Quer dizer, eu estava _linda_, e sem querer ser muito presunçosa, tinha certeza que qualquer decepção que Edward poderia ter comigo por causa do seu presente, seria rapidamente esvaída pela forma como eu olhava.

Oh sim! Eu estava animada e convencida como nunca antes estive em toda a minha vida.

Borrifei o perfume com notas de frésias, lilases e morangos silvestres que havia ganhado da tia Carmen, bem como coloquei a pulseira que Edward havia me presenteado no Natal e também um anel com uma pedra de ônix em formato de coração que ganhei dos meus avós maternos. Dentro de uma pequena bolsa coloquei uma troca de roupa e um pijama, que segundo Alice havia me dito num telefonema urgente hoje pela manhã, seria algo de suma importância para onde Edward estava me levando.

Dei mais uma conferida de como estava vestida, e satisfeita comigo mesma, recolhi as minhas coisas e desci para esperar Edward. Logo que cheguei ao piso inferior de casa, percebi que Emmett já havia saído para a sua programação com Rosalie para o dia. Deixando minhas coisas próximas da cesta que iria presentear meu namorado, segui para a cozinha para beber um copo de água, porém, quando estava dando o primeiro gole escutei a campainha. Lançando um olhar rápido ao relógio da parede constatei que faltava apenas 2 minutos para as seis, provavelmente era Edward, adiantado como sempre.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, caminhei lentamente, mas segura de mim mesma até a porta, e, quando abri esta, não me desanimei em constatar que era o meu namorado em toda a sua beleza deslumbrante. Um sorriso tímido, mas completamente apaixonado brotou em meus lábios, que foi seguido por ele, com o seu típico sorriso torto.

- Oi. – cumprimentei sentindo minhas bochechas corando, mas perdendo meu olhar na imagem de Edward que estava como sempre bem vestido e lindo. A camisa negra que ele usava sob o blazer carvão estava com os primeiros botões abertos, deixando seu pescoço e o início de seu peitoral alvo totalmente exposto.

De repente uma vontade louca de beijar todo o seu pescoço até aquele ponto em seu peitoral brotou em mim, tive que morder meu lábio inferior para suprimir um gemido que se formou na minha garganta.

- Oi. – replicou lentamente, ampliando ainda mais o seu sorriso torto, enquanto seus olhos verdes viajavam por todo o meu corpo, assimilando toda a forma como estava no vestido. Senti o rubor de minhas bochechas se intensificarem diante do seu olhar luxuriante. – Você está... _deslumbrante_. – falou com suavidade, esticando uma de suas mãos e afagando serenamente minha face. Fechei meus olhos e pressionei mais minha bochecha contra sua palma quente.

- Obrigada. – agradeci acanhada. – Você também está incrível. – devolvi o gracejo, corando ainda mais se possível e desviando meus olhos de sua forma.

Edward riu sonoramente.

- Você quer entrar? – perguntei levantando meu olhar para encará-lo e acabando por mordiscar meu lábio inferior.

- Ok. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Abri espaço para que ele entrasse, mas assim que fechei a porta um de seus braços circulou minha cintura e me puxou para ele, fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem. Arfei surpresa, encarando aquelas íris esmeraldinas que brilhavam em desejo. – Eu não te cumprimentei direito. – proclamou acima de um sussurro, e no segundo seguinte seus lábios capturaram os meus em um beijo urgente.

Senti-me literalmente derretendo em seus braços. Minhas mãos ávidas e praticamente possuintes de vida própria seguiram-se para trançar em seus cabelos acobreados. Seu braço em torno de minha cintura me apertou ainda mais, fazendo com que nossos corpos se aproximassem mais ainda – se é que era possível com nossas camadas de roupa.

Os seus lábios eram suaves e urgentes contra os meus, acariciando com paixão e desejo. Sua língua úmida e fervorosa traçou com serenidade meu lábio inferior, em um claro pedido de anuência para aprofundar o beijo. E sem resistir ao pedido, concedi o acesso, tornando o encaixe de nossos corpos ainda mais primoroso. Nossas línguas se reconheciam, e com isso se cumprimentavam; acariciavam-se intimamente, mostrando para nós mesmos o que ainda não havíamos dito: que nos amávamos, que éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

Quando o ar começou a se fazer necessário, e o ar que entrava por nossas narinas era insuficiente para nossa respiração, nos separamos, mas ainda mantendo nossos corpos próximos um do outro. Edward apoiou sua testa na minha respirando com dificuldade; eu também estava assim: arfante. Mantemos nossos olhos fechados aproveitando a proximidade enquanto regularizávamos nossas respirações, por fim – como se tivéssemos combinado – abrimos juntos nossos olhos.

Seus esmeraldinos olhos transbordavam paixão, carinho, devoção e... _amor_. Eu poderia apostar que eram um espelho dos meus. Um novo sorriso tímido decorou meus lábios, o que foi imitado por Edward com o seu deslumbrante sorriso torto.

- Estava com saudades. – disse suavemente, correndo seus dedos por meus cabelos. – Não te vejo desde ontem na escola. – completou com um bico. Sorri afetada, dando um suave selinho onde seus lábios estavam unidos.

- É porque eu estava preparando algo. – dei de ombros. – Deixa eu te mostrar. – falei animada, afastando nossos corpos e enlaçando nossos dedos para levá-lo até onde a cesta que lhe havia preparado estava. Mais uma vez comecei a me sentir nervosa com o que ele acharia do meu presente.

Hesitei por um segundo, quando estávamos a alguns passos da cesta. Tomei uma respiração profunda e virei-me para encarar seus inebriantes olhos verdes.

- Edward – iniciei timidamente. -, você sabe que estas últimas semanas foram complicadas, e juro, eu queria poder fazer algo melhor, mais grandioso para você, mas como estou economizando tudo o que posso e não posso para a faculdade, tive que improvisar um presente para você. Não é assim algo estupendo, mas juro que fiz com toda atenção que você merece. – disse em uma torrente, tomando uma respiração profunda ao final, mordiscando meu lábio inferior nervosamente enquanto encarava seu rosto de querubim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram minimamente. Ele analisava meu rosto com cuidado.

- Bella – falou suavemente depois de vários segundos. – você não precisava me dar nada, nem se preocupar com isso. Estar com você, em sua companhia nesse dia é o meu maior presente.

Sorri emocionada com suas palavras. O abracei com força, não contendo a felicidade que me inundou com o fato de que ele não se preocupava com o fato de que eu não estava lhe dando algo de valor.

- Obrigada. – murmurei contra seu peito.

- _Por_? – replicou curioso.

- Por ser você. – disse com um sorriso amplo, dando um suave beijo em sua bochecha. – Bom... eu fiz alguns doces e outras coisas para você. Ah... também gravei uma _mixtape_, espero que você goste de tudo. – comentei despreocupadamente apontando para a cesta que havia feito para ele.

Um sorriso mais amplo e mais brilhante iluminou o seu rosto.

- Bella! – exclamou surpreso, soltando nossas mãos e caminhando em direção à cesta e pegando o cartão que havia feito. Vi seus olhos movendo-se, lendo o que havia escrito, e a cada palavra que ele lia seu sorriso ampliava. – Obrigado por isso, baby. – disse voltando o cartão à cesta e me puxando para um novo beijo de agradecimento.

- Você gostou? – perguntei meio hesitante depois que nos beijamos.

- Se eu gostei? – exclamou uma oitava acima de seu tom de voz. – Eu adorei isso! – completou com um novo sorriso, me abraçando com força. Expirei o seu perfume amadeirado com notas cítricas e doces, uma mistura de limão, hortelã e baunilha.

Um imenso sorriso, que mal cabia em meu próprio rosto, tomou conta de mim, enquanto uma felicidade abrasadora me consumia.

- Depois desse seu presente surpreendente o meu se parecerá ridículo. – pontuou ligeiramente magoado. Sorri indignada, pois com toda certeza ele me superaria na questão originalidade de presentes.

- Dificilmente. – repliquei sorrindo. Ele rolou seus olhos, mas colocou sua mão no bolso lateral de seu blazer retirando deste uma caixinha quadrada de uns 10 centímetros de veludo azul, que tinha um pequeno laço em fita prateada.

Imediatamente prendi meu lábio inferior com meus dentes, impressionada com o que ele poderia me dar. Obviamente era algo de grande valor.

- Espero que você goste. – disse me estendendo a caixinha. – Assim que bati o olho nisso, simplesmente achei que combinava perfeitamente com você. – completou timidamente.

Sorri compreensiva, pegando com as minhas mãos trêmulas o embrulho, e o abrindo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa diante da suntuosidade do que havia dentro da caixa. Perfeitamente acolchoado pelo veludo marinho uma fina corrente prateada, com um pingente de coração mediano cravejado de pequenos pontos brilhantes e em toda a sua volta pedrinhas coloridas – amarelo, verde, lilás, vermelho, laranja, azul e rosa – era uma peça linda, e provavelmente cara.

- Edward! – exclamei afetada. – É lindo. – suspirei, tocando com a ponta dos meus dedos o detalhe intrincado onde estavam as pedras na perfeita forma de coração.

- Não mais do que você. – suspirou cavalheirescamente. Sorri timidamente, sentindo minhas bochechas tingirem-se de vermelho.

- Me ajuda? – pedi retirando o delicado colar de sua morada e estendendo para que ele me ajudasse a colocar.

- Claro. – sorriu animado, pegando o colar de minhas mãos, enquanto me virava de costas para ele e erguia meus cabelos. Os dedos de Edward mal tocaram a minha pele enquanto ele prendia o fecho da peça. Todavia, depois que o fez, um delicado roçar de seus lábios em minha nuca fez com que me arrepiasse.

Rapidamente me virei para encará-lo.

- Obrigada. – murmurei com um sorriso acanhado. Seus longos e quentes dedos traçaram a fina linha prateada do cordão e depois deslizaram pelo intrincado e ornamentado coração. Seu olhar estava fixo em sua mão, e algo que não conseguia explicar ou compreender passava por sua cabeça. Instantaneamente me senti genuinamente curiosa, mas antes que pudesse lhe questionar o que estava acontecendo, seus olhos calorosos e brilhantes voltaram para os meus e um sorriso torto iluminou seu rosto.

- Vamos? – ofereceu.

- Vamos. – concordei com um sorriso. Peguei a minha bolsa onde havia colocado a troca de roupa, e Edward a cesta que eu havia lhe dado. Dando uma verificada rápida para ver se tudo estava fechado e nada ligado que pudesse ocasionar algum problema, deixamos a minha casa.

Para o meu total constrangimento, enquanto dirigia para Port Angeles, Edward quis por que quis escutar a _mixtape_ que havia gravado. Senti-me completamente tola vendo-o e ouvindo-o cantando cada uma das canções – entenda, não é porque não me orgulhava da _playlist_ que havia elaborado, mas algumas canções como _'P.S. I Love You'_ dos Beatles poderia declarar algo que nós ainda não havíamos feito. Como dizer _"eu te amo"_.

Felizmente, a viagem de uma hora até Port Angeles foi possível escutarmos até a canção 4 do lado B da fita cassete – '_Truly, Madly, Deeply'_ do _Savage Garden._ Quando Edward parou seu Volvo prateado no restaurante _Bella Italia_, um sorriso convencido e incompreensível brilhava no rosto do meu namorado, e toda vez que eu o perguntava o que se passava, Edward era categórico em dizer_ 'nada não, Bella'_.

Óbvio que ele estava mentindo.

O restaurante para celebrar a data havia disposto todas as mesas com velas – que também davam vez na iluminação. Toalhas vermelhas cobriam todas as superfícies, e sobre elas porcelanas brancas e taças de cristais. O ambiente em si estava completamente propício para o romantismo que era vendido no Dia de São Valentim.

Edward pediu para si risoto de palmito e frango grelhado, enquanto eu ordenei um _fettuccine _de cogumelos e ricota. Por mais que fossemos menores de idade, um vinho tinto foi posto em nossa mesa, e como bons adolescentes que éramos, bebericamos ambos uma taça antes de nos incomodar com o gosto amargo, pedindo no lugar duas cocas.

O jantar passou tranqüilo. Edward e eu estávamos sentados lado a lado e como um bom casal que éramos, vire e mexe trocávamos beijos ou carícias, como também, quando chegaram nossos jantares, eu o alimentei com o meu e ele fez o mesmo comigo com o seu, enquanto ríamos exatamente como dois tolos apaixonados. Finalizado o jantar, decidimos dar uma volta pela orla da cidade, que também havia sido decorada com a temática de Namorados.

Apesar de estar anormalmente quente para início de fevereiro, ao caminhar próximo ao mar, o tecido fino do meu vestido me fez tremer de frio. Por conta disto, Edward como um verdadeiro cavalheiro despiu seu blazer e colocou sobre meus ombros para me aquecer, conforme andávamos abraçados por todo o caminho, parando vez ou outra para trocarmos beijos apaixonados.

Optamos por parar em uma confeitaria – _Cakes and Sweets –_ onde ordenamos uma fatia de bolo baunilha com recheio de ganache de chocolate e nozes, acompanhado de um milk-shake de chocolate. Óbvio que fui eu que escolhi essa overdose sem sentido de chocolate, porque estava me sentindo ansiosa além dos precedentes, mais uma vez.

Assim como no restaurante, sentamos lado a lado, praticamente nos fundindo para ficarmos mais próximos. Juro, mais um pouco eu estaria no colo de Edward. Estávamos rindo por causa de uma brincadeira tola de beijarmos como esquimós quando a proprietária da confeitaria, uma senhora de sessenta e poucos anos, se aproximou de nossa mesa para entregar nosso pedido.

Um sorriso saudoso e emocionado era perfeitamente exposto em seu rosto.

- Primeiro Dia dos Namorados? – ela questionou com os olhos brilhantes e uma voz serena. Edward e eu confirmamos com um aceno de cabeça. Ela abraçou a bandeja e suspirou apaixonada. – Vocês formam um casal lindo. Vejo que esse belo rapaz te deu um presente bem significativo, estou certa? – pediu a Edward, apontando para o meu colar.

Meu namorado sorriu brilhante.

- Sim! – exclamou animado. – Ela merece tudo o que significa cada detalhe. – recitou apaixonadamente, dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Own. – suspirou a mulher. – Você me lembra tanto o meu Rupert quando começamos a namorar. – disse afetada. Edward e eu sorrimos para a senhora. – Bom, deixarei vocês saborearem a sobremesa. Com licença. – pediu já se afastando da mesa.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e encarei Edward a procura de respostas, porém ele agilmente abaixou seu olhar e se mostrou extremamente interessado nos padrões de enfeites de corações do bolo à nossa frente.

- Edward... – ronronei encostando a ponta do meu nariz em sua bochecha para sussurrar o que queria em seu ouvido. – O que ela quis dizer com _'detalhes cheios de significados'_? – perguntei baixinho, mas cheia de curiosidade. Ele encolheu um pouco seu ombro quando minha respiração quente tocou a pele de seu pescoço.

- Nada. – mentiu descaradamente.

- Edward... – choraminguei. – Por favor.

Ele fechou seus olhos incrivelmente brilhantes e suspirou pesadamente.

- O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faça sorrindo? – recitou o dito popular dando um suave beijo em meus lábios, enquanto pegava um pedaço do bolo com o garfo e levava a minha boca, depois fazendo o mesmo consigo mesmo.

Mesmo tentando me conter, gemi diante do sabor inexplicavelmente delicioso do doce. Ele sorriu torto.

- Então? – pedi ansiosamente. Edward balançou a cabeça descrente, provavelmente na esperança de que eu esqueceria o tópico que falávamos.

- As cores das pedras. – disse com simplicidade. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas encarando seus olhos, pedindo para que ele elaborasse melhor a sua resposta.

Ele suspirou tragicamente rolando seus olhos.

- O amarelo significa leveza, otimismo, descontração, alegria, mas principalmente aquilo que constrói a confiança. – ele cortou um pedaço do bolo e levou aos meus lábios. – É o que o nosso relacionamento significa para mim. Ele é tão fácil quanto respirar, é descontraído, cheio de alegria, e a cada dia que passa confiámos mais um no outro. – completou, cortando um pedaço de bolo para si mesmo e levando aos lábios.

Depois que engoli o bolo e bebi um gole de milk-shake, dei um suave beijo na bochecha dele.

- Eu também sinto isso. – murmurei, mas incentivando-o a continuar a me contar os significados de cada cor.

- O verde, todavia, significa vigor, frescor, esperança, contentamento, proteção. – Edward cortou mais um pedaço de bolo e levou aos meus lábios. – Eu me sinto vivo, leve na sua companhia, Bella. É algo que não consigo explicar em palavras. Eu tenho a esperança de sempre estar com você, te agradando, protegendo você, porque essa é a minha função nesse mundo. – explicou apaixonadamente. Desta vez não consegui me conter e o beijei suavemente nos lábios.

- Eu também sinto isso. – tornei a repetir, vendo-o mastigar o pedaço do doce que saboreávamos.

- O lilás – falou tocando a pedrinha de ametista. – representa o respeito, a sinceridade, devoção. Respeito eu tenho por você, pelo o que você é, sinceridade é por tudo o que passamos; às vezes eu sei que tudo é muito complexo, mas eu sei que quando tudo é muito nebuloso, ser sincero é o que faz com que as coisas andem nos trilhos. – sorriu torto, levando mais um pedaço de bolo a minha boca. – Devoção é o que eu posso dar a você quando estamos juntos, me dar 100% a você, ser devoto a você, sem importar que eu possa parecer um pouco tolo. – deu de ombros. Sorri afetada para ele diante de suas palavras.

- Eu sempre sou muito tola. – murmurei com a voz embromada de emoção. Ele limitou-se a sorrir torto enquanto mastigava um novo pedaço de bolo.

Bebi um grande gole de milk-shake.

- O vermelho significa conquista, paixão. – ele riu sonoramente. – Todo dia eu acordo com a meta de te conquistar de uma maneira que não fiz no dia anterior, provar que sou digno de sua companhia. – ele tornou a me alimentar com um pedaço de bolo. – E paixão... bom... é todo o resto. Quando estou com você eu esqueço meu próprio nome. Quando você diz o meu nome, eu sou consumido por um desejo, uma euforia que não consigo discernir ou explicar, é... _irracional_. Isso! – exclamou veemente. – _Irracional._ É tão essencial estar perto de você que me torna irracional, muitas vezes tenho que me beliscar para provar que tudo é real. – ponderou apaixonadamente.

Não resisti e puxei sua boca para a minha dando um beijo sôfrego do qual imediatamente ele respondeu.

- Eu sinto exatamente isso. – disse com a voz grave. – É como se eu tivesse em um sonho, sonho este que não gostaria de acordar nunca em toda a minha vida. – expliquei arfante. Ele sorriu torto, inclinando-se para me dar mais um selinho.

- Bom – suspirou, cortando mais um pedaço de bolo e me dando. – continuando. O laranja é espontaneidade, gentileza, cordialidade, segurança, intimidade, atração. Espontâneo é a forma como sinto por gostar de você. Cordialidade, porque você me faz uma pessoa melhor. Segurança é porque você me faz sentir seguro do mundo, da vida e porque eu quero te dar isso também. Intimidade tem relação com tudo o que já fizemos – pontuou sussurrando em meu ouvido, aproveitando para mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha. -, e atração... Deus, eu me sinto magneticamente atraído a você. Ficar longe de você dói, machuca, mas basta olhar em seus profundos olhos castanhos que algo lá no fundo me chama, me puxa, e nada no mundo pode ser um obstáculo para que eu esteja ao seu lado outra vez.

Senti meus olhos ficando cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu também. – tornei a concordar com um fio de voz.

- Azul simboliza ternura, afetuosidade, fé, devoção, sinceridade, confiança. – ele levou mais um pedaço de bolo aos meus lábios. – Que é tudo isso que disse antes multiplicado, maximizado. O nosso namoro é terno, sensível, meigo, sem dificuldades. Temos afeto um pelo outro, fé no futuro de cada um. Tem devoção, sinceridade, mas principalmente confiança. Eu confio a minha alma, meu coração a você Bella e você confia os seus a mim. É tão... inenarrável este sentimento. – sorriu torto, correndo um dedo por todo o meu rosto, descendo para o meu pescoço onde a ponta traçou o padrão ornamentado da jóia.

Sorri timidamente, apertando sua mão que estava me tocando com suavidade, para indicar que eu também sentia tudo isso.

Um longo silêncio recaiu sobre nós, onde Edward comeu o último pedaço de bolo, enquanto eu bebia um longo gole do milk-shake. Como um filme, repassei cada uma de suas palavras diante dos significados das cores em minha cabeça, sorrindo tolamente com cada explicação sua que lembrava. Quando terminei de reprisar o azul, percebi que faltava ele me dizer o que o rosa significava. O encarei com intensidade, vendo-o beber o milk-shake até o final.

Engoli em seco.

- E o rosa? – perguntei com um fio de voz. Um pressentimento estranho me assolou. Borboletas em meu estômago que estavam adormecidas começaram a se agitar violentamente.

- O rosa significa feminilidade, fragilidade, delicadeza, afeição. – sorriu enviesado. – Isso é você Bella, exatamente como a flor rosa. Bela, frágil, delicada, mas ainda assim por baixo de tudo forte, firme, uma pessoa que não desiste de nada quando as coisas estão difíceis, que luta pelo que quer. – suas mãos quentes seguraram meu rosto com delicadeza. – Afeição tem a ver com o fato de que mesmo que estamos namorando, ainda somos amigos, fazemos coisas que amigos fazem, mas com certos benefícios. – deu uma ligeira piscadela.

Sorri afetada.

- Tem mais uma coisa que o rosa significa. – disse acima de um sussurro, aproximando o seu rosto do meu para que nossas testas se encostassem.

- _O quê_? – pedi com a voz baixa e grave, levando o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ele sorriu enviesado mais uma vez, traçando com seu polegar meu lábio que prendia com os dentes, até que o soltei.

- _Amor_. – suspirou com suavidade. – É tão difícil explicar tudo o que significa essa palavra, que mesmo se eu tentasse não seria suficiente para colocar tudo o que eu quero dizer. Então prefiro te dizer uma frase. – pontuou calmamente, mas seguro de si mesmo.

- Que frase? – perguntei ansiosa. Ele ampliou o seu sorriso.

- _Eu te amo_. – disse como se as palavras fossem uma carícia.

Meus olhos se arregalaram incrédulos de que eu havia ouvido corretamente. Como se para fazer seu ponto, Edward tornou a dizer:

- _Eu te amo, Bella_.

Imediatamente meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, o ar não chegava rápido o suficiente aos meus pulmões. Todo o meu corpo estava tendo uma reação similar: _torpor_.

Pisquei seguidas vezes completamente atordoada.

Soltando um suspiro que nem sabia que estava segurando, encarei seus perfeitos orbes esmeraldinos que brilhavam e transbordavam _amor_.

_Amor_...

Quando finalmente, depois de alguns segundos – ou minutos – as palavras de Edward começaram a fazer sentido para mim, e quando finalmente não havia dúvida de seus significados e seu peso, um sorriso genuíno, sincero e completamente apaixonado cresceu em meu rosto.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurrei contra os seus lábios, tomando-os para mim em um beijo completamente apaixonado, cheio de carinho, afeição, e agora, a certeza de que era cheio de amor.

De repente, uma certeza de que estávamos preparados para dar o último passo em nosso relacionamento me invadiu. Que estávamos mais do que prontos para nos amar na completitude desse sentimento, sermos um homem e uma mulher, como a natureza havia determinado. Um homem e uma mulher completamente apaixonados um pelo outro e sem medo de dizer isso.

Acredito que Edward deve ter chegado a essa mesma solução. Pois quando afastamo-nos do beijo que partilhávamos, retirou duas notas de 10 dólares de sua carteira e colocou sobre a mesa, enlaçando nossos dedos e nos levando para fora da confeitaria, onde com passos rápidos alcançamos o lugar onde seu Volvo estava estacionado.

Tão rápido quanto nos acomodamos no carro, Edward já o colocou em movimento, conduzindo com perícia e agilidade pelas ruas de Port Angeles em direção a região rural da cidade. A paisagem verde escura era precariamente iluminada pela lua cheia e os faróis do carro.

Meu coração batia ruidosamente em meu peito, quase saindo dele de tão rápido que estava. Minhas mãos suavam. Eu estava nervosa. Extremamente nervosa, e nem sabia explicar o porquê, pois eu queria isso com toda a intensidade do meu ser.

Se embrenhando entre as estradas cercadas pela vegetação, Edward parecia saber exatamente aonde ia, enquanto eu não fazia ideia para onde ele estava me levando. Inesperadamente reduziu a velocidade e uma clareira muito bem cuidada com uma pequena cabana de pedra ladeada por árvores chamou a minha atenção, pois uma luz fraca brilhava por trás das cortinas que eram visíveis e círculos preguiçosos de fumaça saiam pela chaminé.

Olhei para Edward confusa.

- Hum... er... essa cabana pertence ao meu pai. Quer dizer, era do pai dele, mas mesmo depois que se mudou para Chicago ele a manteve, sei lá por que. – deu de ombros, enquanto suas bochechas se tingiam de rubro.

- Hum... – murmurei enfim compreendendo. Lancei mais um olhar para a cabana – Edward... – comecei suavemente. – Acho que seu pai, ou sua irmã, ou então algum sem teto se apossou dela. – disse apontando a luz fraca que dava para se ver pela janela.

Ele riu sonoramente.

- Não tem ninguém aí, Bella. Na verdade não mais. – confessou, parando seu carro próximo à porta da cabana. – Eu... er... passei o dia todo aqui organizando tudo, e depois pedi para que o caseiro que cuida da propriedade ligasse a lareira por volta das 8, 9 horas, para deixar tudo quentinho. Aqui pode ser bem frio à noite. – explicou ansioso, levando seu polegar a boca e o mordendo. – Espero que esteja tudo bem para você, se nós ficarmos um pouco aqui. – completou diante do meu silêncio.

Admirei a pequena casa feita de rochas e toras de madeira. Ela parecia essas casinhas em que as princesas da Disney viviam antes de encontrar seu príncipe encantado. Eu literalmente podia ver a Branca de Neve saindo para recepcionar os Sete Anões chegando de seus trabalhos, ou ainda, onde a Bela – de a Bela e a Fera – vivia com o seu pai, sendo importunada por Gaston.

Sim. Aquele era um lugar mágico. O lugar perfeito.

- _Perfeito_. – murmurei com a voz falha, completamente deslumbrada pela pequena casinha.

Pisquei algumas vezes para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Quando finalmente estava segura para articular algo a Edward, voltei meu olhar para o seu rosto. Um misto de ansiedade e temor tomava sua face. Sorri internamente ao ver Edward tão inseguro.

- Perfeito. – repeti, desta vez mais claro para que ele ouvisse. – Será que podemos entrar? – pedi hesitante.

Edward sorriu brilhantemente, saindo do lado do motorista e literalmente correndo para abrir a porta do passageiro para mim e me ajudando a sair do carro. Ele enlaçou nossos dedos e deu um suave beijo em minha bochecha, me acalmando de uma maneira que nem conseguia discernir.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sorri afetada.

- Eu também. – murmurei, e no segundo seguinte Edward começou a me guiar para a entrada do pequeno casebre.

Me senti uma tola por achar que uma cabana pertencente aos Cullen seria algo simples. O ambiente acolhedor, quente, era belamente decorado, sem sombra de dúvidas obra de Esme.

Do lado direito da porta uma pequena cozinha equipada com uma geladeira, fogão, pia, armários e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Do lado esquerdo, todavia, a lareira acesa crepitava com o fogo. Diante dela um sofá de dois lugares no tom de terra cheio de almofadas vermelhas e laranjas sobre um tapete grosso alaranjado. Uma pequena porta próxima à cozinha ficava um pequeno, mas perfeito banheiro, enquanto na parte de trás do sofá – para receber o calor da lareira –, uma imensa cama, coberta por uma colcha de retalhos em vermelho, laranja e marrom, e diversas almofadas no mesmo tom.

Ali era um lugar perfeito para descansar, relaxar, fugir da realidade. Do mundo.

- É lindo! – exclamei para Edward, totalmente deslumbrada pelo interior do casebre.

- Bom, fique à vontade. – pediu meu namorado. – Vou pegar lenha e nossas coisas. – explicou, dando um suave beijo em minha têmpora e me deixando sozinha para andar pelo espaço.

Eu estava completamente encantada com tudo na casinha. Os móveis, as cores, os pequenos detalhes de decoração, as cortinas, o barulho sereno da floresta que a rodeava, o fogo crepitante. Eu sabia que ali eu criaria uma lembrança que jamais conseguiria esquecer, mesmo se eu quisesse.

Um aperto incômodo se sucedeu em meu coração. A lembrança de que aquilo não era verdade. Era um sonho. Suprimi a tristeza que queria me assolar. Eu iria aproveitar o momento e depois eu me lastimaria que ele não fora real.

Estava tão perdida em meus próprios pensamentos que não percebi Edward voltando para dentro e fechando a porta, notando somente quando ele me abraçou por trás, enterrando o seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou suavemente. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

Ele sorriu contra meu pescoço, dando um suave beijo nele em seguida. Me encolhi reflexamente por causa disso.

- Obrigada. – falei suavemente depois de longos minutos que ficamos ali em silencio abraçados, admirando a pequena cabana.

- _Por_? – repetiu confuso.

- _Tudo_. – respondi, me virando para encarar seus belíssimos olhos verdes. – Por tudo Edward. Por você ser assim, inexplicável. O sonho de toda garota. – expliquei, sentindo minhas bochechas ficando quentes.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

De repente senti uma necessidade de me aproximar o máximo que podia fisicamente dele; e tomada por esse desejo o abracei com força, sentindo seus braços musculosos e acalentadores me acolhendo com amor. Expirei seu perfume, deixando que este me inebriasse completamente e me consumisse com todo o amor que eu sentia por ele.

- _Eu te amo_. – disse com urgência, afastando o meu rosto de seu peitoral e o admirei. Ele sorria enviesado. Uma de suas mãos correu pela extensão dos meus cabelos, os afagando com serenidade.

- Eu também te amo. – ele disse tranquilamente com um sorriso magnifico em seus lábios.

Mais uma vez fui consumida pela necessidade de tê-lo mais próximo a mim, e exatamente por isso o puxei para um beijo sôfrego e calmo. Nossas bocas eram tranquilas e atenciosas. Nossas línguas se deliciavam do contato íntimo e apaixonado que tínhamos. Nossos corações batiam no mesmo ritmo compassado, numa verdadeira sinfonia apaixonante. Apaixonada.

Logo nossos beijos não eram o suficiente para demonstrarmos o que estávamos sentindo, e nossas mãos assumiram seus papéis. As minhas enlaçando-se em seus fios bronzes de cabelos, as deles deslizando por minhas costas, vez apertando a minha nuca, vez apertando minha cintura.

Evidentemente nossas mãos, assim como nossos beijos, não eram suficientes para explicar o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro. Minhas mãos pareciam ter vida própria quando deixaram os cabelos de Edward e começaram a trabalhar com uma habilidade completamente estrangeira para mim nos botões da camisa que ele usava. As dele, tão ágeis como as minhas, me despiu de seu blazer que ainda usava, para em seguida correr suas mãos por meu corpo através do tecido fino e suave do vestido que usava.

Gemi deliciada em seus lábios, onde fui recebida por um gutural dele.

Minhas mãos trêmulas tocaram com doçura a pele de seu peitoral. Edward tremeu ligeiramente, afastando o seu corpo do meu. Nossas respirações estavam arfantes. Nossos orbes brilhavam em paixão, desejo, amor. Sorrimos cúmplices um para o outro, enquanto nossos olhos viajavam pelo corpo do outro.

Edward estava sem camisa, enquanto eu ainda estava completamente vestida. Fechei meus olhos por breves segundos, e quando tornei a abri-los, tinha tomado uma decisão.

Lentamente levei minhas mãos para frente do meu vestido e sem desvencilhar meus olhos dos olhos de Edward, comecei a abrir o zíper. Escutei-o engolindo em seco enquanto seus orbes verdes estavam indecisos se admiravam meu rosto ou meu corpo que era exposto.

Seus hormônios adolescentes venceram a batalha quando terminei de abrir o vestido, e este escorregou por meu corpo, juntando-se em uma poça de azul marinho em meus pés. Ele molhou seus lábios com sua língua, enquanto seus olhos deslizavam por meu corpo, bebendo cada detalhe da minha forma.

Em nenhum minuto a timidez, que nas 3 vezes em que havíamos sido mais íntimos me consumiu, deu as suas caras naquele momento. Naquele segundo não importava que eu era inexperiente, não importava que não estava feliz com o meu corpo, ou que eu era branca demais. Tudo era insignificante. A única coisa que importava para mim naquele momento era o garoto que eu amava e que estava diante de mim, prestes a me amar com o seu corpo.

- Linda. – sussurrou Edward com a voz grossa, esticando uma de suas mãos para acariciar levemente meu corpo. Cerrei meus olhos, me deliciando da sensação indescritível que era ter seus dedos sobre mim, emanando calor. Amor.

Sorri timidamente, enquanto abria vagarosamente meus olhos para encarar os seus.

Ainda impossibilitada de falar alguma palavra, saí de meus sapatos e depois retirei cada uma das minhas meias. Eu sentia o olhar de Edward me queimando, me chamando para colar nossos corpos, mas esperei. Eu queria que tomássemos nosso tempo, sem ser afoitos ou inconsequentes. Aquele era o nosso momento mágico. O ápice do nosso namoro.

Tornei a encará-lo. Ele retribuiu o meu olhar, para que no segundo seguinte começasse a retirar seus sapatos e depois tão tranquilamente sua calça, ficando só em sua roupa íntima diante mim.

Ficamos nos encarando por longos minutos, antes que juntos e vacilantes demos um passo em direção ao outro. O calor que emanava de seu corpo extremamente próximo ao meu era confortante, a corrente elétrica que nos envolvia era prazerosa. Não suportando mais a distância entre nós, Edward capturou meus lábios em um beijo urgente e sôfrego.

Seus braços fortes circularam minha cintura, me trazendo mais próxima a ele, possibilitando que nossos corpos percebessem como eram os encaixes perfeitos um do outro. Meus braços foram para seus ombros, enquanto minhas mãos se trançavam entre seus cabelos mais uma vez. Senti Edward me levantando, e tão rápido quanto, minhas pernas o abraçaram fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos em uníssono contra os lábios do outro.

Não percebi que ele andava, nos levando para outro lugar. Só percebi quando meu corpo com uma suavidade inigualável tocou o tecido confortável e reconfortante da cama. Lamuriei arqueando as minhas costas, fazendo com que nossos corpos se tocassem mais uma vez conforme Edward me colocava no meio da cama.

Interrompemos nosso beijo não porque o ar estava escasso, mas sim para nos encarar nos olhos, para que assim pudéssemos ter certeza de que estávamos na mesma página. Felizmente estávamos mais do que nunca.

Tornamos a nos beijar avidamente, e tão envolvidos que estávamos na nossa própria bolha de paixão e amor, as mãos de Edward correram por todo o meu corpo, despindo lentamente cada peça que ainda era remanescente. Logo estava nua, e engana-se quem pensa que me incomodava com a minha nudez. Eu estava completamente confortável.

Edward interrompeu o beijo para beber de minha imagem desnuda. Um sorriso de completo amor, paixão, carinho, respeito e devoção tomaram o seu rosto. E com uma breve troca de olhar, passou a beijar meu pescoço, indo para os meus seios onde os provou como um homem sedento por água no deserto.

Eu gemia deliciada, mas eu era uma mulher em uma missão, e deslizando minhas mãos por seu corpo cheguei onde sua cueca ainda estava e lentamente comecei a retirá-la. Edward gemeu contra meus seios, mandando uma carga elétrica por todo o meu corpo, me aquecendo, confortando.

Finalmente ambos estávamos nus. Edward afastou seu corpo do meu e me encarou nos olhos procurando algo ali. Alguma hesitação, insegurança da minha parte, mas não encontrando nada.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou acima de um sussurro, pairando sobre mim.

- Tenho. – confirmei, afagando o seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos.

- Bella irá doer e não será nem um pouco prazeroso para você como será para mim. Sem contar que provavelmente eu não conseguirei aguentar muito tempo. Quer dizer, eu nunca fiz isso antes, existem... existem tantas coisas... – balbuciou cheio de insegurança.

- Não importa. – disse com um sorriso, continuando a afagar seu rosto. – Estamos juntos, Edward. Eu confio em você. – declarei apaixonadamente.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente, dando um leve selinho em meus lábios e saindo por breves segundos da cama onde estava sobre mim, indo até onde sua bolsa de roupas estava e pegando os preservativos, em seguida retornando a cama.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou outra vez, ainda inseguro.

- Mais do que tudo na minha vida. – respondi. – Estamos juntos, como deve ser. – sorri reconfortando-o. Ele me deu um sorriso atípico enquanto se debatia com o preservativo para revestir seu membro ereto. Quando terminou, seus olhos voltaram a seguir todo o meu corpo.

Edward sorriu enviesado desta vez para mim, arrastando o seu corpo sobre o meu, para que ele ficasse pairando sobre mim. Nossos narizes estavam se tocando. Nossos peitos, que subiam e desciam em uma respiração descompassada tocavam-se, mandando descargas de energia por todo meu corpo.

- _Eu te amo_. – recitou apaixonadamente.

- _Eu te amo_. – repliquei da mesma maneira. Seus lábios voltaram a atacar os meus enquanto o seu corpo colava-se ao meu. E tão lento que me surpreendi com a calma que ele estava agindo, senti sua masculinidade me penetrando.

Era incômodo sentir a presença de um corpo estranho em um lugar novo, mas conforme os segundos iam se passando, o incômodo ia se esvaindo. Doía? Sim, doía, mas não era aquela dor insuportável como se alguém tivesse te rasgando no meio. Muito pelo contrário, era como se você estivesse se esticando para envolver outra pessoa. Algo bom.

Isso faz sentido?

Provavelmente não.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Edward quando finalmente estava completamente dentro de mim. Acenei afirmativamente. – Está doendo? Se você quiser paramos agora mesmo. – declamou com urgência.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. – confirmei com um sorriso. – Agora doí menos do que um minuto atrás, e mais do que um minuto depois. É só questão de me acostumar. – expliquei segurando seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

- Eu te amo. – recitou outra vez.

- Eu também. – devolvi, e como um incentivo Edward começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim.

Seu ritmo era tranquilo, como se fossem carícias. Suas mãos acariciavam meu rosto, enlaçava com as minhas. Seus lábios beijavam meu rosto, minha boca, às vezes sussurrava palavras de conforto em meu ouvido, ou simplesmente recitava o seu amor por mim. Sua jura.

Todo o nervosismo, insegurança, temor que estava sentindo durante todo o tempo que pensava em minha primeira vez parecia ridículo ali durante o ato.

Todas as sensações eram intensificadas de uma maneira inexplicável por meu corpo. Meu coração bombeava sangue em um ritmo rápido pelo o meu corpo.

Meus pulmões trabalhavam dobrados para conseguirem ar.

Meus músculos contraíam-se e descontraíam-se em uma sequência atordoante, como se fossem as ondas do mar beijando a praia e depois retornando para a sua magnitude.

Tremores vindos do corpo de Edward começaram a me envolver. Eles eram intensos e brandos, em uma constante mudança.

Meus olhos giravam em suas órbitas. Era um esforço descomunal não fecha-los e deixar de encarar Edward, mas por mais que tentava mantê-los conectados em seus olhos, era uma batalha perdida porque eu os fechava, completamente deleitada com o prazer que era me dado. Os de Edward, notei no meio na minha neblina de desejo que também se esforçavam para me encarar, mas vire e mexe perdendo a batalha.

Contrações e redemoinhos tomavam meu estômago. Pontadas indiscerníveis eram assoladas por meu baixo ventre. Era como se estivesse pressionando todo o meu corpo por um cano. Notei que com Edward parecia estar acontecendo a mesmíssima coisa, pois sua respiração tornou-se mais errática e seus movimentos mais rápidos, superficiais e descompassados.

Não mais do que de repente, senti meu corpo se contraindo e convulsionando ao mesmo tempo, da mesma forma que o de Edward estava fazendo sobre mim. Uma pressão fervorosa me tomou de dentro para fora, e como um suspiro urgente e incontrolável algo explodiu.

Nos meus olhos pontinhos pretos apareceram. Luzes brancas piscaram. Sons que até então estavam completamente ausentes se fizeram presentes – uma coruja ao longe, o vento entre as árvores, o fogo crepitante e a respiração arfante e desritmada minha e de Edward.

Foi então que compreendi: tínhamos acabado de chegar em nosso ápice. Isso significava que eu tive um orgasmo. O primeiro orgasmo da minha vida durante a minha primeira vez. Triplamente impressionante, sem dúvidas.

Edward com uma delicadeza comovente retirou o seu membro do calor de minha feminilidade, e imediatamente senti a sua falta, mas sem coragem de dizer a ele o vi descartando o preservativo e o jogando na lixeira do banheiro. Quando retornou a cama, seu corpo quente e masculino caiu ao meu lado e rapidamente seus braços me agarraram, me confortando, me dando segurança.

Deixei que sua presença me consumisse; me acalmasse. Meus olhos começaram a se sentir pesados, e eu me forçava a mantê-los abertos. Edward corria o seu nariz pela lateral do meu rosto e pescoço, transmitindo uma calma única por todo o meu corpo.

- Obrigado. – murmurou contra a minha pele, fazendo com que eu abrisse meus olhos surpresa, afastando completamente o meu sono que estava quase me dormindo.

- Por? – perguntei confusa. Senti-o sorrindo contra a minha pele.

- Por isso. Por estar aqui comigo. Por me dar tudo o que você me deu hoje e sempre. – disse com a voz cheia de emoção e amor.

Me mexi para encarar seu rosto.

- Eu que tenho que te agradecer por tudo o que você me deu, Edward. – sussurrei com um sorriso bobo em meus lábios. – _Eu te amo_.

Seu sorriso ampliou-se.

- Eu também te amo. – replicou dando um suave beijo em meus lábios.

Edward de alguma maneira conseguiu nos cobrir com o que era antes a colcha de retalhos, fazendo com que a suavidade dos lençóis acariciasse nossos corpos, enquanto envolvidos no nosso abraço deixamos que o cansaço de todo o dia, de todas as emoções que passamos, nos levasse para o mundo dos sonhos, onde estaríamos renovados para nos amar outra vez.

Não podia esperar o momento que teria Edward outra vez dentro de mim, mostrando-me o seu amor irrevogável e incondicional por mim, que felizmente era o mesmo que sentia por ele.

.

* * *

****Links****

_**Lingerie:**_i40**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/f5adld**(PONTO)**jpg || i43**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/16jihvm**(PONTO)**jpg  
_**Vestido:**_i42**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/2celzja**(PONTO)**jpg || i40**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/102kuid**(PONTO)**jpg  
_**Colar:**_i42**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/11ql4py**(PONTO)**jpg  
_**Mixtape:**_www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/playlist?list=PLD700C892BF8CDAC5

Para visualizar só trocar onde está escrito **(PONTO) **pelo símbolo.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** *Suspira profundamente*_

_Alguém, por favor, me diz da onde saiu esse Edward tão perfeito? Nunca conheci um cara que fosse metade disso, e juro que se a minha 1ª vez tivesse sido metade perfeita como foi a da Bella eu seria uma garota feliz. #dramaqueenforever_

_Sobre o capítulo... *suspira* alguém pode vir me aplicar insulina, por favor? Foi diabético esse capítulo, meloso, romântico, totalmente **TEENAGE DREAM**, e antes que venham me pedindo para ficar assim para sempre um aviso: vai ter drama em breve, não no próximo capítulo, mas em breve. Mas nada muito a la **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, ok? Será mais leve, brando, suave, engraçado. Prometo._

_Obrigada a todos que leem, comentam, favoritam, recomendam, indicam. Vocês que fazem essa história, eu só a coloco no papel, é vocês que motivam, incentivam, dão força nessa continua batalha. Patti, honey, nesse capítulo você esteve comigo na formação dele... baby obrigada por tudo, sempre! Você arrebenta!_

_Espero nos vermos no próximo capítulo. Hum... quarta? Como isso soa? Posso contar com vocês me mandando reviews? Quero ver, hein? Muitas, muitas, muitas!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todos. Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos cheios de açúcar,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B:** *calma, deixa eu respirar*_

_*Eu ainda não consegui me recuperar*_

_*Respira fundo*_

_Ok. Acho que agora dá para falar._

_Awn_

_Awn_

_Genteeeeeeeee. Está escorrendo mel pelos meus poros! Capítulo lindo, perfeito, romântico, doce, gostoso de ler, e que a gente deseja nunca acabar! Ainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Faço coro com a Carol, se a minha primeira vez tivesse sido metade de como foi com a Bella, eu teria sido a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Esperamos TANTO por esse momento dos dois, e claro, a Carol não decepcionou nem um pouco, escrevendo com tanta delicadeza, descrevendo tudo nos mínimos detalhes... Foi lindo! Romântico, especial do início ao fim. Digno de **TEENAGE DREAM**!_

_Li o tempo todo ouvindo More Than Words, e olha, eu ainda não me recuperei! Por que minha vida não pode virar uma fanfic, onde eu me transformaria numa típica Bella de TD e conheceria um Edward na minha escola, irmão da minha melhor amiga? Hein? Hein? Hein?_

_Ainn_

_Vou passar o dia inteiro suspirando, ansiando pela próxima vez, ooops, pelo próximo capítulo hauhsuahushauhsashaushuahs Corre pra deixar review galerooooooooo!_

_Dessa beta apaixonadamente suspirando, Patti. _

_*ai, ai...*_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	31. Admissões e Escolhas

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bella e Edward perdendo a virgindade numa da cabaninha, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Como todo mundo está? Foi tudo ok esse começo de semana? Ou será que ainda tá todo mundo sobre o efeito açucarado do capítulo anterior?_

_Depois do último capítulo que era um dos mais aguardados da fic, agora entraremos em um período estagnado, parado. Óbvio que os capítulos 31 a 35 serão importantes, pois eles que trarão os motivos para o que vai desencadear o retorno da Bella aos 30 anos. Eu sei que todos têm muitas dúvidas, que não conseguem visualizar o que eu estou fazendo aqui, para que caminho eu estou seguindo, por isso peço paciência. Logo todo mundo estará compreendendo essa mágica aqui. Eu prometo._

_Como já disse tantas outras vezes pretendo terminar de postar **TEENAGE DREAM** na primeira quinzena de fevereiro, então bora correr com os posts, certo?_

_Sobre esse capítulo... bem ele está bem levinho se compararmos com o próximo, mas assim como os seguintes ele é de suma importância para o desfecho da fic. Espero que vocês gostem, e não fiquem criando expectativas com certos pensamentos da Bellinha, ok?_

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que leem, comentam, recomendam, indicam. Vocês que me apoiam dia a dia com essa história. Obrigada._

_Sem mais delongas..._

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31 – Admissões e Escolhas**

.

Cócegas. Eu estava sentindo cócegas de alguma coisa em meu rosto, mas estava tão bom o meu sonho que não queria de maneira alguma abrir meus olhos e descobrir o que estava me importunando. Todavia, seja lá o que for não cessava o que estava fazendo comigo, deixando-me completamente irritada.

Quando por fim já não conseguia mais me concentrar no meu sono, como também no meu sonho – que consistia em ser Edward e eu numa cabana isolada no meio da floresta nos declarando não só com palavras, mas também com nossos corpos – abri meus olhos para descobrir o que me tirava do mais belo lugar em que estava.

Porém, quando meus olhos focalizaram o lugar em que estava logo constatei que definitivamente não era o meu quarto – seja ele de 17 ou de 30 anos -, mas sim uma cama de casal com lençóis de cor terrosa, parede de pedras revestidas com toras de madeiras. Uma cabana, constatei por fim.

Tornei a fechar meus olhos tentando me recordar dos últimos acontecimentos de minha vida. Praticamente eu uma ordem cronológica meu cérebro recordou-me de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

O _Dia dos Namorados_.

Um sorriso tímido brotou em meus lábios quando tornei a abrir meus olhos, tentando descobrir o que estava me fazendo cócegas.

Percebi que o que me importunava tinha o toque suave e sedoso, apesar de estar em uma temperatura não tão confortável. Meu instinto foi o de tentar focar nos aromas: rosa, madeira, árvores, café. Também não fazia muito sentido para mim. Aprumei meus ouvidos, onde escutei o som suave de folhas se agitando com o vento, passarinhos cantando ao longe, fogo crepitando e uma respiração tranquila extremamente próxima a mim.

Sorri quando a realização de tudo me preencheu, fechando meus olhos mais uma vez para saborear todas as vertentes desse caleidoscópio mágico de emoções. Quando tornei a abrir meus olhos, uma bela rosa vermelha estava próxima ao meu rosto – lugar que muito bem eu me lembrava de que há segundos atrás estava vazio.

Franzi o cenho. Minha mão pegou a flor, levando ao meu nariz onde expirei o seu perfume. Fresco, apaixonante, afrodisíaco. Um sorriso imenso e completamente bobo brilhou em meu rosto, conforme rolei sobre a cama – apertando os lençóis sobre o meu corpo – para encontrar Edward sentado ao meu lado com um sorriso que era um espelho do meu.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – disse ele com a voz suave, inclinando-se para dar um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Bom dia. – respondi, sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando rubras.

Acredito que Edward deve ter notado o meu desconforto, pois rapidamente levantou-se da cama e disse com uma voz animada demais:

- Eu vou buscar mais lenha. O tempo realmente mudou de ontem para hoje. Por que você não toma um banho, hum... fica a vontade? – ofereceu soando mais como uma pergunta. – Suas coisas estão sobre o sofá. – avisou com um sorriso enviesado, afastando-se rapidamente de onde estava deitada e me deixando sozinha no casebre.

Suspirei pesadamente fechando meus olhos para conter o chumbo que parecia descer por minha garganta parando em meu estômago e me afundando.

"_Ótimo! Agora ele vai achar que você se arrependeu, odiou tudo o que aconteceu noite passada!"_ – pontuou a Prazeres com indignação. A Maria Inconsequente só acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Gemi em frustração.

As duas tinham razão. Edward deve estar achando que me arrependi da noite maravilhosa que tivemos, do qual o único arrependimento que eu tenho é porque não é real. Porque não tenho essa lembrança nos meus 30 anos.

Lágrimas traiçoeiras inundaram meus olhos com essa realização.

Tentei suprimir o máximo o choro que estava subindo à garganta, praticamente me sufocando. Respirando arfante, tomei coragem para deixar a cama que agora tinha o testemunho do amor que Edward e eu sentíamos um para o outro, me enrolando em um lençol e caminhando até onde ele havia me dito que as minhas coisas estavam.

Não passou despercebido para mim que as minhas pernas pareciam ser feitas de gelatina, uma dor incômoda se localizava entre os meus músculos da virilha, e o simples ato de caminhar parecia exigir da minha pessoa uma capacidade inexplicável de força e consciência.

Novas lágrimas formaram em meus olhos. Se Edward soubesse que eu estava com dor, aí sim que ele ficaria mais em pânico por eu ter odiado o que fizemos.

Engoli o nó que se formava.

Contudo, mal havia conseguido me recuperar da segunda onda de lágrimas que inundavam meus olhos, uma terceira me consumiu ao encontrar a roupa que eu havia usado na noite anterior – inclusive minha lingerie – perfeitamente dobrada e posta sobre a minha bolsa.

_Eu não merecia Edward, ele era perfeito demais._

Tentando conter a emoção que me engolfava, peguei minha bolsa e a roupa que usava no dia anterior e segui para o banheiro. No espaço minúsculo, mas seguro da casa de banho, enquanto a água corria não consegui conter as minhas lágrimas, e estas, meio inapropriadas, meio essenciais, deslizavam por minhas bochechas.

Não estava triste porque havia perdido a minha virgindade, ou então porque estava arrependida. Eu chorava lágrimas de felicidade e algumas de tristeza porque a minha primeira vez foi com alguém que eu sempre sonhei, que amava, que sempre quis que _tivesse sido_ realmente e não com um calouro qualquer em uma festa da universidade. Minhas lágrimas caíam, pois eu amava Edward e esse sentimento era correspondido, e isso me dava uma paz, uma alegria tão grande que me sufocava a ponto de me deixar aterrorizada, porque a minha mente era extremamente perigosa criando uma fantasia tão rica em detalhes, em emoções, sensações, tudo.

O calor da água sobre meus ombros e corpo era apaziguante para o meu espírito, onde me tranquilizando a cada segundo coloquei minha cabeça em ordem para não surtar na frente do meu incrível namorado. Após o banho, me vesti com a roupa que havia trazido – calça jeans, camiseta de manga longa preta, um grosso moletom preto e all stars –, escovei meus dentes, prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e tomei um _tylenol_ para abrandar a dor que sentia.

Quando retornei ao quarto Edward ainda não havia voltado, e não querendo fazer um novo momento constrangedor entre nós, arrumei a cama que havíamos usado deixando tudo da maneira que me recordava como estava no dia anterior. Depois guardei meu sapato em minha bolsa, e sentei-me no sofá esperando por Edward, brincando com a rosa que ele havia me dado pela manhã em meus dedos.

Felizmente ele não demorou em retornar com as lenhas que havia ido buscar. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca – ambos provavelmente do vento gelado que ele havia se referido antes.

- Hey. – cumprimentou com um sorriso animado. – Está com fome? – perguntou temeroso.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, resignada. Claro que eu havia assustado ele antes.

- Oi. – devolvi suavemente, levantando-me do sofá e indo até onde Edward estava, ainda parado depois que colocou as madeiras na lareira.

Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto me observava indo até ele.

- Oi. – tornei a repetir quando o abracei pela cintura. Ele riu nervoso.

- Oi. – falou com a voz suave, deslizando suas mãos grandes e gélidas por minhas costas. Encarei o carinho como um passe livre para o que queria fazer a seguir.

Ficando na ponta dos pés e levando meus braços ao pescoço dele, o puxei para um beijo delicado, apaixonado e necessitado, onde através do gesto lhe mostrei tudo o que sentia por ele, como também o agradecia por ser um verdadeiro príncipe comigo. Sendo uma pessoa que não consegue ficar sem retribuir qualquer coisa que lhe ofereça, Edward correspondeu o meu beijo com a mesma intensidade de sentimentos que eu aplicava.

Nossos lábios, línguas e dentes, pareciam saber exatamente o que dizerem um ao outro – algo que obviamente nós não sabíamos. Contudo não importava, pois sentíamos no fundo de nossos corações, que batiam velozmente enquanto partilhávamos o mais apaixonado dos beijos que poderíamos partilhar depois de uma noite tão íntima, tão incrível como a que tivemos.

- Eu amo você. – disse contra seus lábios. Ele sorriu enviesado.

- E eu amo você. – replicou dando um suave selinho em meus lábios. Foi a minha vez de sorrir, o que foi repetido por ele.

Ficamos longos minutos ali abraçados sorrindo um para o outro. Nossa aura de romantismo, paixão e amor que nos envolvia por nada era dissolvida, ou não seria até meu estômago – com a sua aversão ao romantismo, ao que parecia – protestar alto sobre a falta de alimentos em seu interior.

Edward riu sonoramente.

- Alguém parece estar com fome. – disse divertido. Senti minhas bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho intenso. Ele sorriu enviesado, dando um suave beijo em minha bochecha, e enlaçando nossos dedos levou-me até a área da pequena cozinha. – Hum... eu fiz café, mas se você quiser eu posso aquecer leite, e hum... que tal comermos alguma das coisas que você fez? – perguntou meio incerto.

Sorri afetada.

- Café puro soa bom. – respondi com demasiada timidez. – E bem, os quitutes são para você, mas um cookie me deixaria muito feliz. – ele sorriu sonoramente.

- Você pode ter quantos cookies quiser desde que prometa fazer novos para repor. – comentou dando uma ligeira piscadela. O empurrei com o meu ombro, Edward só riu mais descontraído.

Passamos um tempo animado e fácil durante o café da manhã, saboreando o café que Edward havia feito e os quitutes que eu havia feito, conversando sobre aleatoriedades. Entretanto, o fato de que ainda não tínhamos tocado no assunto da noite passada parecia rondar nossas mentes, como um imenso elefante rosa na sala.

Fora só quando estávamos em frente a minha casa duas horas depois, prestes a nos despedir, que Edward tocou no assunto.

- Você está bem? – perguntou timidamente. – Não sei... talvez arrependida? – pontuou com seus olhos focados no para-brisa do carro que era golpeado por grossos pingos de chuva.

_E lá estava. A imensa dúvida do dia seguinte. _

Como eu conseguiria tirar essa insegurança dele, sem dizer que eu estava dolorida? Como poderia dizer a ele que queria que a noite passada durasse para o resto da minha vida, pois eu _nunca_ tive uma primeira vez como aquela? Como eu diria a ele que tudo estava mais que bem, que eu só estava, sei lá, estranha por conta de uma série de inseguranças pessoais que me cercam a vida inteira, e que escolheram justamente essa manhã para me aterrorizar?

Não tinha como eu explicar todas essas questões a ele sem gerar outras novas que poderiam me causar dor de cabeça, como também uma ida sem retorno a ala de delirantes de algum hospício.

- Não, eu não estou arrependida. – disse suavemente encarando o perfil do meu namorado. – Se eu estou bem? É difícil responder essa questão, Edward. – disse com sinceridade. Rapidamente seus olhos verdes cheios de preocupação encararam o meu rosto. – Ei! Relaxa não é nada de ruim, é só que sei lá, eu sei que já falamos antes, já tínhamos estados juntos antes, mas é estranho falar sobre a noite passada. – mordisquei meu lábio inferior.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Olhei para as minhas mãos.

- Eu sei que para você foi diferente do que para mim. Por mais que ambos fossemos virgens, sei que é diferente para um garoto. Vocês são programados para fazer isso... quer dizer – engoli em seco. – para vocês não é grande coisa a primeira vez e tudo mais, é como um "ok, o negócio é fácil, quero, preciso de mais", mas para nós meninas é como o ponto alto de nossa vida sabe? O momento em que deixamos de lado uma certa pureza, ingenuidade e começamos a nos tornar mulheres. Há inseguranças com o corpo, com o que o garoto achou, se foi bom, como será tudo depois. O dia seguinte...

- Mas foi bom para você? – pediu cheio de insegurança, me interrompendo.

Sorri brilhantemente.

- Mais do que bom. – falei com sinceridade. – E para você? – perguntei temerosa. Seu rosto em contrapartida iluminou-se em um sorriso.

- Ótimo. Excelente. Sublime. – ele balançou a sua cabeça, como se tentasse ordenar seus pensamentos. – Deus, Bella eu não tenho adjetivos suficientes para descrever o quanto foi bom para mim.

Senti minhas bochechas ficando rubras e um sorriso envergonhado aparecendo em meu rosto.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta – disse depois de longos minutos. –, eu estou bem, realmente, não há nada para que eu não esteja bem. Só preciso descansar, assimilar tudo... e... – suspirei. – para que possamos fazer outra vez. – disse timidamente, abaixando o meu rosto e estudando com demasiado interesse as minhas mãos.

Senti o toque suave dos dedos de Edward sobre o meu rosto e depois levantando meu queixo para que eu o encarasse. Levei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes retribuindo o seu olhar.

Seus olhos verdes perfuravam os meus castanhos. Sentimentos, emoções, palavras, uma centena de sensações passavam diante de seus olhos, era como se ele estivesse me dizendo algo que meu cérebro não sabia compreender, mas meu coração entendia perfeitamente. Lentamente ele inclinou-se e seus lábios tocaram os meus em um beijo terno e cheio de expectativas.

- Eu também. – murmurou delicadamente, apoiando sua testa na minha. Sorri para ele, me encolhendo minimamente em timidez.

- Eu te amo. – disse baixinho, beijando rapidamente seus lábios.

- Eu também. – replicou.

Como se poderia esperar de dois adolescentes apaixonados, nossa despedida foi lenta, pontuada por muitos beijos e, claro, muitas juras de amor. Quando a chuva deu uma brecha e meu pai já tinha aparecido por 5 vezes na janela da sala para bisbilhotar o que estávamos fazendo, nos despedimos finalmente e eu corri para dentro de casa evitando me molhar, pois novamente havia começado a chover.

Charlie, como um bom policial, assim que entrei pela porta de casa fechou seus olhos em fendas me analisando de cima a baixo antes de sequer me cumprimentar.

Engoli em seco.

Quando ele estava abrindo seus lábios para me questionar algo que provavelmente eu me atrapalharia toda para mentir e que causaria um imenso constrangimento para mim e para Edward, minha mãe intercedeu aparecendo na cozinha com seu avental cor-de-rosa com babados e um sorriso divertido.

- Como foi a noite com Alice? – questionou, dando uma discreta piscadela em minha direção.

Suspirei agradecida.

- Excelente. Fizemos macarrão vegetariano e _cheesecake_ de chocolate. – menti com facilidade, apoiando na conversa da minha mãe.

- E os meninos gostaram de não comer carne? – divertiu-se ela, ignorando o bufar de meu pai que voltava a sala para assistir o jogo que passava na televisão.

- Hum... eles fizeram alguns hambúrgueres? – disse soando mais como uma pergunta.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Ok, querida. Por que você não sobe para deixar suas coisas e depois vem me ajudar a preparar o almoço? – ofereceu para salientar ao meu pai, que estava com as orelhas em pé, que aquele era um domingo qualquer. – Emmett deve estar chegando a qualquer minuto do mercado. – pontuou enquanto subia a escada.

Sorri enviesado, totalmente aliviada por minha mãe ter me ajudado a escapar do que com certeza seria o momento mais constrangedor da minha vida.

O domingo passou como um domingo qualquer. Minha mãe e eu trabalhamos no almoço enquanto meu pai e Emmett assistiam esportes na TV. Depois da refeição minha mãe começaria a trabalhar no planejamento de suas aulas para a semana enquanto eu subiria ao meu quarto para fazer minha lição e depois ler um livro.

Segunda-feira veio previsivelmente chuvosa e fria. Edward estava agindo como um perfeito namorado na escola. Eu adorava a atenção que ele estava me dando, falando 'eu te amo' sempre que podia, ou então me beijando sem sentido no meio dos corredores, ou ainda me acompanhando em cada classe que tinha.

Eu estava mais apaixonada ainda, se é que era possível.

Terça-feira deu lugar a um sol tímido e completamente atípico para o inverno de Forks, entretanto, era o clima perfeito para a enxurrada de boas notícias que estariam chegando ao longo do dia.

Antes de ir para a escola, cerca de seis grossas cartas de universidades em que apliquei haviam chegado, todas elas com boas notícias de que eu havia sido admitida em suas instalações. Obviamente não era nenhuma universidade da _Ivy League_, mas receber as cartas da _Eastern Washington University_, _Peninsula Collage_, _University of Toledo_, _University of Arizona_, _San Diego State University_ e _University of Alaska_ era emocionante, por mais que o dinheiro que tinha disponível para a universidade daria para pagar somente a universidade do Alaska, e talvez a _Peninsula Collage_ que era em Port Angeles e meu pai conhecia o reitor, possibilitando assim talvez um programa de bolsa de estudos ou desconto. Todavia eu não gostaria de ir para nenhuma dessas opções. Eu queria estudar na _Columbia University_, assim como o meu eu de 30 anos tinha.

O dia na escola se resumiu a isso. Pais ligando para os alunos – deixando a secretaria um verdadeiro pandemônio – para informar que havia cartas de certa universidade. Evidentemente comigo também não foi diferente, já que no meio da aula de Trigonometria vieram me chamar para ir à secretaria, pois meu pai gostaria de falar comigo.

Surpreendentemente encontrei Edward ao chegar lá, esperando a sua vez para ligar para a sua mãe, que também havia pedido para entrar em contato com ele. Nossa vez de ligar para nossos pais ocorreu no mesmo momento, e partilhando sorrisos de boa sorte discamos os números que queríamos falar – eu na delegacia, Edward em sua casa.

Dois toques foram que levaram até que a voz anasalada e com forte sotaque romeno da Harriet, telefonista da delegacia atendesse.

- _Departamento de Polícia de Forks._ – informou a telefonista.

- Hey Harriet, é a Bella, Bella Swan – comecei meio hesitante. –, meu pai pediu para que eu ligasse para ele. – informei, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

- _Oh sim, Bella!_ – exclamou animada. – _Charlie está animado para falar com você. Vou passar a ligação._ – informou com um tom acalentador.

- Ok. Obrigada Harriet. – agradeci, para em seguida escutar o tom de transferência típico da delegacia.

Foram exatos 30 segundos até que meu pai atendeu ao telefone.

_- Chefe Charlie Swan falando_. – disse entediado.

- Pai? – perguntei incerta. – É a Bella, você queria falar comigo? – perguntei hesitante.

- _Bells!_ – exclamou animado. – _Já estava ligando outra vez para a escola, temendo que não houvessem dado meu recado a você_. – pontuou irritado.

- Bem... está uma loucura hoje aqui. – expliquei dando de ombros, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria. – Hum... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? Mamãe? Emmett? – enumerei preocupada.

- _Oh não, não, está tudo bem. _– tranquilizou. Sorri aliviada.

- Então o que está acontecendo? – pedi confusa.

- _Bom, você sabe que normalmente às terças-feiras sou eu que saio em patrulha, certo?_ – murmurei uma confirmação. – _Estava andando próximo de casa quando eu vi o Davis, o carteiro, debatendo-se como colocaria um grande envelope em nossa caixa. Quando o interceptei, e Bells você nunca vai adivinhar o que era esse envelope!_ – exclamou animado. Sorri com a animação de meu pai.

- Hum... realmente eu não faço ideia pai. Talvez carta de alguma universidade? – perguntei incerta.

Ele riu sonoramente animado.

- _Não qualquer universidade Bells, mas a do seu sonho!_ – exclamou exultante, eu podia praticamente vê-lo pulando de animação em sua cadeira. – _Columbia, Bells! Columbia te mandou uma carta, e pelo tamanho dela tenho certeza que é de admissão. _– explicou orgulhoso.

Mordi meu lábio com força temerosa com a carta.

- E o que ela diz? – pedi suavemente.

- _O que diz?_ – repetiu meu pai. – _Como vou saber Bella, eu não abri. Não sei se você quer fazer isso você mesma, ou se quer que eu leia para você?_ – perguntou confuso.

Sorri com a incerteza do meu pai.

- Pode abri-la e me dizer sobre o que se trata. – ofereci respirando profundamente para suportar qualquer que seja o que contenha dentro do tal envelope.

- _Ok_. – murmurou meu pai. Ao fundo o ouvi rasgando o envelope e se atrapalhando com os papéis que estavam dentro deste, como se tivesse procurando a carta. – _Ok Bells, achei, você quer que eu leia para você?_ – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Por favor, pai. – pedi segurando minha respiração.

- _Ok._ – ele suspirou coçando a garganta, preparando-se para a leitura do que estava na carta. – _Columbia University, cidade de Nova York, departamento de admissões Columbia College._ – disse formalmente. –_ Querida Senhorita Swan – _entonou com um sorriso. – _Parabéns! Você foi selecionada para a admissão da Universidade de Columbia, na cidade de Nova York..._

A partir daí eu não consegui prestar a atenção em nenhuma palavra a mais que meu pai lia. Minha cabeça estava literalmente rodando. Uma felicidade que eu nunca imaginei ser possível sentir me consumia e lágrimas de genuína alegria inundaram meus olhos, deixando completamente embaçada a minha visão, enquanto um sorriso de contentamento tomava todo o meu rosto.

_Eu havia conseguido!_ Dizia-me mentalmente.

Assim como na minha vida aos 30 anos, eu também havia sido admitida na universidade que sempre sonhei em estudar. Isso era a maior realização, a maior similaridade desse sonho com a minha vida real. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar todos os momentos incríveis que viveria na faculdade, o quanto eu deixaria de lado a garota nerd que fui no _high school_ e me tornaria outra pessoa naquela instituição, o quanto seria feliz durante aqueles 4 anos, o quanto eu conquistaria em 12 anos.

Sorri largamente.

Todavia, uma parte afastada da minha mente fez uma resolução que nunca no tempo que estive nesse sonho havia acontecido. E o mais perturbador, que era a voz da Prazeres, dizendo as palavras que me deixaria atordoada:

"_E se isso não for um sonho? Se tudo isso realmente aconteceu, e você por alguma razão misteriosa esqueceu? Será que você já tinha considerado essa hipótese, Isabella? Que você odiou tanto algo que lhe aconteceu, que suprimiu a melhor parte de sua vida ao esquecimento?_" – pontuou com demasiada sensatez e malícia.

As palavras dela rolaram para o primeiro plano da minha mente, enquanto tentava me focar o quanto isso poderia ser verdadeiro, mas quanto mais eu tentava me focar nisso, mais difícil parecia, era como se eu tivesse tentando pegar o ar e este se dissipasse cada vez que fechava meus dedos.

_Não._ Constatei por fim. Eu _nunca_ esqueceria isso, a melhor fase da minha vida por algum trauma, como a Prazeres pontuou. Por mais terrível que seja eu _nunca_ seria capaz de esquecer. Esquecer-me da sensação de descobrir que fui admitida na universidade que sempre sonhei. Esquecer-me no melhor _senior year _que eu poderia sequer sonhar em ter. E principalmente, esquecer-me completamente que um dia eu namorei Edward Cullen?

Não. Definitivamente isso não era uma realidade da qual eu havia suprimido, esquecido na minha vida adulta. Essa resolução era simplesmente inadmissível, impossível, incompreensível para mim.

Como se me tirasse do meu devaneio, a voz do meu pai disse com orgulho e determinação:

- _Bells? Nós iremos dar um jeito, nem que eu tenha que hipotecar a casa, vender a minha alma para o diabo, mas você vai para Columbia, ou não me chamo Charles Hector Swan. _

Engoli em seco.

_Sim_. Isso não era realidade, eu nunca havia vivido isso, pois na minha vida real eu havia conseguido o apoio financeiro do Estado, como também havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudos de uma grande empresa. Desta vez eu não havia conseguido o apoio financeiro do Estado de Washington, e com certeza não estaria recebendo a bolsa de estudos das empresas Meyer.

Desta vez, porém, não chorei de felicidade, mas sim pelo meu iminente fracasso de não conseguir pagar uma universidade da _Ivy League_, e saber que se caso eu optasse por ir para NYC, eu estaria entrando em uma dívida imensa por causa de empréstimos estudantis e arrastaria meus pais comigo.

O que eu faria? Que escolha eu teria senão ir para a _Peninsula College_ em Port Angeles?

A resposta era simples: _nenhuma_.

Nesta realidade eu _nunca_ realizaria o meu sonho de tornar-me uma grande jornalista.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Deus! Como essa Bella é dramática! Tem mania de fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água, e antes que alguém que esteja na adolescência ou pré-adolescência venha reclamar nas reviews que não é dramático dessa maneira, está mentindo. Você pode não achar isso agora, mas quando tiver a minha idade irá perceber como faz drama com coisas simples de ser resolvidas, não que na vida adulta isso abrande, porque você ainda faz muitos dramas, porém em menor escala._

_Ok, isso foi um sermão. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Eu sei que vocês estão achando que eu dei a solução ali no finalzinho, mas sério que vocês acham que eu faria isso? Really? _

_Próximo capítulo vem com uma bomba... ou algo dessa maneira já que o nosso adorável príncipe encantado Edward Cullen irá perder um pouco a sua mágica, mas o por que e como só no próximo, ok? Que como de costume virá se tiver muitas, muitas reviews, posso contar com vocês? Larguem essa preguiça das férias de lado e venham comentar!_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e acompanhando. Patti, obrigada por estar tão ou mais empolgada do que eu com a reta final disso aqui! ;D_

_Nos vemos no domingo amorecos!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Ai, Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Neura na manhã seguinte não né? *rolando os olhos*. Bom, não seria a Bella que conhecemos se não acontecesse isso kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Nossa, fiquei tão feliz pela Bella com a admissão em Columbia! É como aqui, quando passamos no vestibular. Não pude evitar lembrar quando foi comigo, não tem como descrever, é uma das melhores sensações do mundo, ver seu nome no listão, ou no caso da Bella, ver a cartinha da universidade que você tanto quer ser admitida! Bom, acredito que algumas de vocês também já tiveram esse gostinho... Aí me vem a Bella depois e acaba com a minha alegria, com essas realizações dramáticas e precipitadas. Ai meu Deus! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Bom, vamos esperar o desfecho disso. Eu tô louca que ela volte logo aos 30, e vocês? _

_Então vamos correr com as reviews, que eu quero saber o que diabos aconteceu após a Bella apagar as velinhas huahsuahsuahushauhs_

_Um super beijo, Patti :)_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	32. Bobos, Apaixonados, Inseguros e Ciumento

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bella e Edward super fofinhos um com o outro depois do coito, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores... _

_Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que tenham tudo uma semana excelente. _

_Bom... desde as minhas dicas no capítulo passado tenho recebido umas reviews perturbadoras, para dizer o mínimo. Claro, tem a ver com o Edward só porque eu disse que ele perderia um pouco a mágica todo mundo achou que ele iria se oferecer para pagar a faculdade da Bella. Quero que vocês entendam uma coisa: eu acho muito lindo o fato do Edward da titia Steph se propor a pagar tudo para a Bella, mas o meu Edward não é assim tão cavalheiro em armadura brilhante. Primeiro porque acho que mulher que aceita ser sustentada 100% por homem – sem estar casada, porque assim eu ainda aceito em alguns aspectos – está agindo como uma puta; segundo, o Edward tem 18 anos, legalmente ele é menor de idade, assim não pode simplesmente decidir pagar a faculdade da namorada, é ilógico; em terceiro lugar, nem a Bella, nem Charlie, nem Renée, nem nenhum dos Swan aceitaria que Carlisle custeasse os estudos da Bella. É um problema deles, e eles irão resolver. Estou começando a achar que deixei o orgulho da Bella e sua família um pouco embaçada durante a história, mas deixo claro nenhum se deixaria vender, eles lutam por o que querem. Bella pode estar passando por uma dificuldade financeira por causa dos estudos, mas eles darão o jeito deles, ou melhor, eu darei um jeito para que tudo se acerte. Quem está achando esse meu sermão inapropriado, essa foi a criação que recebi da minha família, e isso eu também tento passar aos meus personagens, gostem ou não._

_Uma outra coisa: sim a Bella é dramática, mas tem algo que desde o começo eu sempre, sempre usei para intensificar ainda mais o lado adolescente que todo mundo está passando batido, por mais que a maioria já saiba o que aconteceu (a grande parte já sabe o que aconteceu), todos estão deixando de notar dois pontos, que sinto que quando tudo for revelado no outtake, e na fic a partir do capítulo 36 vocês irão achar ridículos. Então prestem atenção nos detalhes das entrelinhas. Por favor!_

_Ok. Eu estou parecendo aquelas tias chatas da escola dando bronca. Vou parar por aqui. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Obrigada a todos que comentam, compartilham suas experiências seja quando foram adolescentes nos anos 90 ou então atualmente, são vocês com suas histórias que muitas são parecidas com as minhas que ajudam a produzir essa fanfic. Quem ainda é adolescente e não conseguiu se ver em nenhuma situação. Calma... vocês se verão um dia. Vocês podem não notar agora, mas em alguns anos tenho certeza que sim._

_Dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, leitura de borra do café, cartas, mão, trazer o homem amado em 3 dias, prever resultados das loterias, previsão do tempo não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Agora chega de enrolar, e vamos ao capítulo que mudará muitas concepções. LOL_

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32 – Bobos, Apaixonados, Inseguros e Ciumentos**

.

Meu pai declarou mais algumas coisas que não consegui compreender ao telefone, tamanha a minha resolução de que nunca conseguira ter aquilo que mais ansiava, e despedindo-me dele com a perspectiva de comemorarmos a minha admissão em um jantar especial essa noite, encerrei a chamada.

Esse sonho estava tornando-se um pesadelo.

Eu gostaria de sentar no chão da secretária e chorar as minhas lágrimas de tristeza e também de alegria sozinha, sem a interrupção de ninguém. Contudo, sabia que isso seria impossível, e exatamente por conta disso tirei uma força sobre-humana de alguma parte do meu interior para empurrar o meu choro de lado e enfrentar o restante do dia na escola.

Assim que saí da saleta da Sra. Cope para voltar a minha sala de aula, encontrei Edward com as mãos enterradas no bolso de sua calça jeans sorrindo brilhantemente para mim.

- Então? O que o Chefe Swan queria? – questionou com um sorriso. Devolvi o sorriso.

- Hum... informar que havia chegado uma carta de Columbia. – disse dando de ombros. – E Esme o que queria? – perguntei genuinamente curiosa.

- Informar que havia chegado uma carta de Yale. – disse, usando as mesmas palavras que usei. Sorri enviesado, o que foi imitado por ele.

- Qual é, Edward? Me conte o que sua mãe disse que estava escrito na carta. – pedi fazendo biquinho e o abraçando com força para reforçar meu ponto.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Você irá me contar o que dizia na sua? – replicou. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, mordiscando meu lábio. – Ok, dizia que fui aceito na Universidade de Yale, e que a instituição estava me oferecendo uma bolsa de estudos integral para que além de cursar medicina eu defenda o time de football. – falou exalando animação.

Sorri animada e feliz para ele, mesmo que uma pontada de inveja por ele ter conseguido uma bolsa de estudos, algo que nenhum dos Cullen realmente precisava, para cursar medicina.

- Isso é ótimo Edward! – exclamei. – Parabéns amor! – o abracei com força, pressionando um beijo em sua garganta e tentando com todas as minhas forças suprimir esse sentimento de inveja pelo meu próprio namorado que me consumia.

- E você? – pediu cheio de expectativa.

- Eu fui admitida em Columbia. – disse simplesmente deixando que um sorriso sincero inundasse todo o meu imo, esvaindo as coisas ruins que estava sentindo.

- Oh! – exclamou, me puxando para os seus braços e distribuindo diversos beijos em todo o meu rosto. – Isso significa que em agosto estamos ambos indo para a costa leste, e que ficaremos menos de uma hora de distância um do outro? Eu não posso esperar por isso, baby! – falou cheio de animação, me apertando em seus braços e me beijando sofregamente.

Tive que engolir em seco.

O restante do dia foi a mesma coisa. Pessoas me parabenizando por ter sido admitida em Columbia, outras chorando por não ter recebido a carta de nenhuma instituição. O dia ficou ainda melhor quando Rosalie teve que correr na secretaria para ligar para a sua mãe, que assim como meu pai fez comigo, informou que a loira tinha sido admitida na Columbia.

Estranhamente nos quesitos universidades, tudo estava se saindo da mesma maneira que eu sabia que tinha acontecido da outra vez, com o meu eu de 30 anos.

.

A semana passou-se tranquila, depois que as cartas de admissão das universidades já haviam sido entregues, Edward e eu voltamos a nossa bolha apaixonada – que foi resultado da nossa primeira vez e da primeira vez que dizemos 'eu te amo' um ao outro. Ele estava sendo o namorado que toda garota sonha em ter, inclusive eu mesma, posso dizer; me abraçando e me beijando nos corredores da escola, nos intervalos das aulas ou ainda de maneiras mais sutis, tais como encontrando pequenos bilhetes escritos em sua caligrafia elegante em meu armário.

Eu amava essa atenção que ele estava me dando, me fazia sentir especial, querida, amada. Contudo, algo mais estava acontecendo e isso me incomodava além do normal. Edward apesar de todo romântico, apaixonado e amoroso, estava se tornando extremamente _possessivo_ e _ciumento_, algo que me aborrecia.

Sua primeira crise de ciúmes inexplicável – por assim dizer – aconteceu na última quinta-feira de fevereiro, onde durante a aula de Artes, a professora Sra. Lewis nomeou a mim e a Jasper – porque convenientemente as letras I e J são seguidas no alfabeto – para supervisionarmos a parte histórica, gramatical e a arte do _Yearbook _da turma de '98, nada muito trabalhoso como parece, somente tomando 1 hora das nossas terças e quintas-feiras para verificar como tudo estava andando.

Edward quando soube que eu estaria trabalhando com Jasper, para todos os efeitos namorado da sua irmã, ficou completamente insano com a escolha da professora ao nomear nós dois. E assim, no final daquele dia, na saída tivemos uma briga épica.

- Oh... então quer dizer que agora vocês irão trair a mim e a minha irmã? – foi a sua acusação direcionada a mim e a Jasper. O resultado dessa acusação tola foi comigo chorando como uma adolescente tola e apaixonada como era. Na sua frente, o que era pior.

Fui embora para a minha casa sem sequer olhar para trás, e como dois teimosos que somos, só demos o braço a torcer pela estupidez que fora nossa briga no final das aulas de sexta-feira. Todavia, quem acredita que na próxima semana ele melhorou o comportamento afastando o seu lado possesivo e ciumento engana-se redondamente.

Seu próximo alvo de ciúmes e possessividade irracional foi Alistair, que é assumidamente gay – ou seria se não houvesse tanto _bullying_ em uma cidade pequena como Forks.

Alistair e eu somos amigos de longa data, quando muitas pessoas mal sabiam o meu nome na escola ele que estava sempre do meu lado sendo o meu amigo, era no mínimo respeitoso que eu devolvesse as gentilezas que tanto ele me fez em um momento de dificuldade. E era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, abraçando e confortando-o enquanto ele me contava um desastroso encontro que tivera com um rapaz mais velho em Seattle durante o fim de semana.

Da mesma maneira que transcorreu o incidente com Jasper, Edward não fora nem um pouco suave ou sereno em acusar Alistair de se aproveitar de mim, e eu de enganá-lo. Escusa-se a dizer que ele sequer quis escutar a verdade por que eu estava abraçada com um amigo em um momento que ele precisava.

Nossa discussão durante o almoço não foi nem um pouco baixa. Ambos estávamos alterados e gritamos coisas ruins e nada gentis sobre o outro, atraindo a atenção de toda a população da _Forks High School,_ que apreciaram o show ridículo que demos. O resultado dessa briga foram 3 dias sem se falar. Por fim, ele deu o braço a torcer assumindo o seu erro mais uma vez.

Eu não reconhecia este Edward possessivo, ciumento, inseguro. Estas novas características que ele estava tão rudemente apresentando era tão fora do personagem do garoto por qual eu tinha me apaixonado, que eu amava, que simplesmente não conseguia compreender esse comportamento estúpido dele.

Alice também não estava nada satisfeita com o irmão. Tanto que estava se recusando a conversar com ele, isso desde a briga que tivemos por causa de seu ciúme para com Jasper. Ela mesma havia me dito que eu não deveria perdoar Edward, pois com toda a certeza ele voltaria a agir como um homem das cavernas e me decepcionaria outra vez.

Ah se eu soubesse como Alice estava certa, teria me poupado tanto sofrimento. Mas sou teimosa como uma mula e sempre dou a minha cara a tapa para ver que ninguém muda da noite para o dia.

Na semana seguinte ao incidente com Alistair parecíamos ter voltado às boas. Edward já não estava tão ciumento ou possessivo. Ele treinava com vigor para o jogo contra os _Bears _de Port Angeles que aconteceria na sexta-feira, tanto que nosso tempo juntos foi escasso, e quando o tínhamos, planejávamos com animação uma nova ida à cabana que foi de seu avô para nos entregarmos outra vez.

Porém, alguns minutos antes do jogo tudo mudou drasticamente.

Mike Newton estava me inquirindo sobre uma dúvida em geografia, e como eu era tutora da matéria, como um meio de ganhar créditos para a minha bolsa de estudos – se é que eu irei ganhar – as respondi sem hesitar, inclusive propondo ao garoto que se encontrasse comigo na biblioteca segunda-feira para que eu lhe ajudasse de uma maneira melhor com suas dúvidas. Não era nada demais, Mike não estava fazendo absolutamente nada a mim. Tanto que estávamos até mesmo longe um do outro para evitar comentários, mas pelo que parecia, o fato que eu estava usando a minúscula saia verde e dourada das _cheerios_ era um motivo mais do que suficiente para a coisa toda ruir. Pelo menos do ponto de vista do meu namorado.

Edward viu Mike e eu conversando e marcando de nos encontrar na biblioteca na segunda-feira, e assim como nas duas outras vezes ele compreendeu totalmente errado o que estava acontecendo e sem nenhuma explicação bateu irracionalmente no garoto, deixando-o a beira da inconsciência, o que só foi evitado por causa da chegada do treinador Green.

O Sr. Green não ficou nada satisfeito em ver o capitão do time agir infantilmente com outro membro da equipe, e dessa forma, para punir Edward por seu comportamento ridículo, não deixou que ele jogasse contra o time da escola de Port Angeles. Com Jacob Black assumindo a posição de _quarterback_ – já que era o reserva de Edward – os _Spartans_ sofreram uma derrota vergonhosa, algo que desde que Edward começou a jogar pelo time nunca mais havia acontecido.

Tal derrota logicamente foi atribuída a falta de Edward no time, e quando ele me levava para casa aquela noite, colocou toda a culpa por seus atos irresponsáveis em mim. Uma nova discussão foi iniciada entre nós dois. Mais uma vez coisas que não deveriam ser ditas foram ditas, e eu completamente consumida pelas minhas emoções acabei dando um tapa no rosto de Edward, que enfurecido agarrou meus braços com força, os apertando enquanto me chacoalhava furiosamente. Se não fosse por meu pai interceder, Deus me livre o que poderia ter acontecido.

Foram mais 5 dias brigados. _Afastados_.

O que é engraçado, pois me disseram inúmeras vezes que o sexo aproximava o casal. Pelo jeito essa regra não se aplicava a nós.

A nossa reconciliação partiu de Edward, já que ele foi o único que estava errado para início de conversa. Primeiramente pediu desculpas ao meu pai, dizendo que na outra noite ele estava alterado e não pensando corretamente, e que ele se odiava por ter me segurado com força e consequentemente me machucado. Meu pai, ao contrário de mim ou minha mãe, não gostou muito das explicações dele, fazendo-o prometer nunca mais encostar um dedo em mim que não seja para me fazer um carinho, e se ele me machucasse outra vez, não hesitaria em usar a sua arma contra ele.

Suas desculpas para mim nesta ocasião foram lindas. Palavras cheias de emoção, respeito e devoção, e a evidente promessa de que ele nunca mais desconfiaria do que sentíamos um pelo outro. Sim. Eu acreditei em cada palavra dele, sem nem pensar em arrependimentos.

Naquele fim de semana finalmente tivemos nossa segunda vez.

Ao que parecia, aquele Edward possessivo, ciumento, inseguro havia desaparecido para sempre, dando espaço mais uma vez ao meu Edward, o apaixonado, galanteador, amoroso, do qual eu era apaixonada e amava com toda a fibra do meu ser.

Ledo engano.

Fora logo depois das férias da páscoa que o lado babaca de Edward voltou em toda a sua glória. Emmett havia recebido um 'D+' em Inglês, e com essa média era certa uma nova reprovação para ele. Assim, eu como uma boa irmã que sou, estava consolando meu irmão, lhe informando que iria ajudá-lo a subir a sua nota no último bimestre para que assim ele assumisse a sua vaga na NYU e no time da mesma.

Emmett estava meio que me dando um de seus abraços de urso quando Edward nos encontrou na biblioteca. Suas acusações mais uma vez eram infundadas e ridículas, e por se tratar dele acusando-me de ter algo com o meu irmão, verdadeiramente ofensivas. Emmett ficou indignado pelas palavras de Edward naquele momento e consumido pelo desprezo e ódio por Edward, o espancou sem hesitação.

Por mais que eu amasse Edward, aquilo para mim foi a gota d'água. Não conseguia tirar a razão de Emmett bater nele a ponto de deixá-lo com ferimentos visíveis.

Enquanto os dois iam para a diretoria receber suas advertências do diretor Aro, eu corri para o meu carro e conduzi a toda velocidade para a casa dos Cullen, onde Esme deixou que eu esperasse Edward no seu quarto.

Uma hora e quarenta minutos foi o que demorou para um Edward arrastando seus sapatos entrasse em seu quarto. Pela sua cara de surpresa, ele não tinha notado a minha caminhonete na rua.

- Bella? O que você faz aqui? – perguntou cheio de surpresa, dando longas passadas para chegar próximo a mim. Sem hesitar, levantei meu braço em um gesto claro para que ele parasse, o que felizmente ele o fez na hora.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Edward? – pedi sem rodeios. – Quem é essa pessoa que você está se transformando, hun?

Ele abaixou a sua cabeça, envergonhado.

- Desde o fim de semana dos Namorados você vem agindo assim, irracionalmente. Me acusando de estar te traindo, sendo todo possessivo, ciumento. O que é isso Edward? Será que eu estou tão alheia ao nosso relacionamento que sequer noto que eu estou lhe dando motivos para duvidar de mim? Porque Edward, convenhamos, eu não tenho te dado motivo algum! – brandi, fechando as minhas mãos em punho.

Ele suspirou pesado, completamente envergonhado por suas atitudes. Eu podia sentir isso.

- Pedi para me deixarem como tutora só de meninas por sua causa. Pedi para a Sra. Lewis colocar a sua irmã para trabalhar comigo e com Jasper no _Yearbook_ por sua causa. Alistair só conversa comigo se Rose ou Alice estiver ao meu lado. Eu sequer estou fazendo o trabalho de Economia da Sra. Woods porque não quero causar um mal estar com você. – balancei minha cabeça para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e afastar as lágrimas traiçoeiras que estavam querendo rolar por meu rosto.

"Eu estou me prejudicando na escola, correndo risco mais ainda do que eu já estou de não conseguir uma bolsa de estudos, e você sabe que sem uma bolsa de estudos, estudar em NY para mim é impossível. Meus pais não têm condições de me mandar para Columbia, mas você o riquinho que tem tudo, que foi admitido na Yale com bolsa de estudos não se importa com isso. Pra que se importar com algo tão tolo como o meu futuro, não é mesmo?" – repliquei irritada e completamente decepcionada com ele, que não parecia com nada com o garoto que eu sonhava.

Ri sem humor.

- Sabe o que parece? – perguntei retoricamente. – Que você quer que eu fique aqui em Forks, enquanto você brilha em New Haven, se torna o garanhão do campus, o fodão do football da liga universitária, para quando vir visitar a mamãe aqui em Forks você tenha a otária aqui para te aquecer a noite, para você foder! – exclamei não conseguindo conter o linguajar chulo que escapou por minha boca.

- Bella não! – exclamou ele com a voz miúda defensivamente. – Eu te amo! Eu quero estar com você para o resto da minha vida. Compartilhar com você os momentos de alegria e tristeza. – afirmou com fervor.

- É mesmo? – desdenhei. – Não parece, Edward! O que você acabou de fazer na escola foi além do imperdoável. Me acusar de estar fodendo o meu irmão? Meu próprio irmão? Edward, como você pode sequer pensar nessa opção, que coisas doentias têm passado por sua mente, hein?

- Bella... – chamou com a voz fraca. – Eu... eu não estava pensando direito, por favor, me perdoa. – implorou.

Fechei meus olhos com força, suprimindo as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair por eles.

- Não. – falei com a voz entrecortada. – Para mim a sua acusação esta tarde foi a gota d'água. Não tenho mais forças para fazer esse relacionamento funcionar, Edward. Parece que só eu estou tentando, fazendo o possível para que tudo dê certo, enquanto você só me decepciona a cada vez.

Engoli em seco.

- Eu não posso ser mais a sua namorada. Não dessa maneira. – e sem dizer mais nada deixei o seu quarto e depois sua casa.

Meus próximos dias foram miseráveis, porque apesar de tudo eu ainda amava Edward. Ele, assim como Emmett, estava suspenso por uma semana e meia, e o falatório pelos corredores da FHS não estavam sendo nem um pouco gentis comigo, dizendo que Edward havia me flagrado traindo-o com meu próprio irmão.

Rosalie como uma verdadeira leoa entrou em muitas discussões devido aos comentários. Alice passava a maior parte do dia me consolando e se controlando para não chorar. Jasper, assim como a prima, também entrou em algumas discussões, até mesmo em uma briga corporal com James que estava espalhando rumores sobre eu e ele, o que ocasionou ao loiro uma detenção.

Eu estava no inferno, literalmente.

_High School_ era o meu inferno.

Dez dias depois, quando Edward e Emmett estavam de volta à escola, a situação havia melhorado, e muito. Para evitar constrangimentos entre Edward e eu, as classes que fazíamos juntos, e consequentemente sentávamos juntos, mudaram. Agora eu me sentava com Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alistair e até mesmo com Jacob Black, que vinha me surpreendendo, se mostrando uma pessoa totalmente ao contrário do que eu imaginava.

Dá para acreditar? Jacob Black era uma pessoa doce e cheia de problemas em sua casa.

Com o meu término com Edward, meus estudos viraram a minha prioridade. Desta maneira, era hora de começar a trabalhar no trabalho imenso de Economia, e exatamente por causa disso que eu e Jacob estávamos nos aproximando. Eu gostava de sua companhia, ele era divertido, engraçado, e fazia com que eu esquecesse Edward por algumas horas.

Soube que sua família estava com problemas, ainda resultado do acidente que matou a sua mãe e deixou seu pai paraplégico. Rachel, sua irmã mais velha, também não estava ajudando e em um típico momento de revolta adolescente tardia havia começado a se envolver com drogas, levando para o vício grande parte das economias da família que já estavam escassas desde que quase tudo foi usado com as despesas médicas.

Jake – como ele me disse que preferia ser chamado – trabalhava para conseguir aumentar a renda familiar, mas o tanto que ele fazia depois da escola não eram suficientes. Ele cogitou abandonar os estudos, mas seu pai, Billy, foi categórico em proibi-lo, e exatamente por isso ele praticamente contava os minutos para o final do _senior year,_ para que assim pudesse ter um emprego real.

Quando o questionei sobre a universidade, Jacob riu. Por mais que tivesse sido aceito na universidade comunitária de Port Angeles, onde as taxas são extremamente baixas e eles ofereciam imensos benefícios para quem morava na região, ele não estava interessado em estudar, pelo menos não por enquanto, pois sua prioridade era saldar as dívidas da família.

Me doeu ver um garoto de 18 anos com responsabilidades de um homem adulto; e por mais que eu não sabia se isso – de sua dificuldade financeira – era verdade na realidade da qual eu pertencia, era uma boa desculpa pelo seu comportamento aos 30 anos, por mais que espancar a esposa na minha concepção é algo imperdoável, mas para alguém que passou uma adolescência tão miserável quanto a dele, ter um futuro de merda não era algo tão surpreendente.

Conhecendo Jacob melhor, me senti uma idiota por não aproveitar todas as opções de futuro que estavam à minha escolha. E por isso que, acompanhada de meu pai em uma quarta-feira onde ele pediu folga no Departamento de Polícia, fomos a Seattle conversar em alguns bancos para ver se podiam me oferecer algum empréstimo universitário para financiar a minha ida a Columbia. Com sorte eu conseguiria um emprego durante as férias onde poderia arrecadar um bom dinheiro e depois arrumar um emprego em NYC que pudesse manter as minhas despesas pelo menos com alimentação.

Seria turbulenta a minha vida na universidade, mas se isso significasse que eu estudaria em uma universidade da _Ivy League_, com a possibilidade de um futuro brilhante do qual eu conhecia, eu iria tentar. Fosse o que fosse.

Para a imensa alegria minha e de meu pai, havíamos conseguido o empréstimo de um banco onde os juros e taxas não eram tão astronômicas. E de Seattle mesmo enviamos o cheque de 90 mil dólares e a minha matrícula para Columbia.

Parecia que tudo nesse meu sonho maluco estava caminhando para a normalidade, por mais que Edward e eu não estávamos mais juntos.

.

Contudo, as coisas tiveram uma nova reviravolta nauseante 5 dias depois que havia feito o empréstimo no banco. Columbia havia recebido minha matricula, e já estavam me encaminhando os cronogramas das aulas e solicitação para dormitórios.

Minhas notas na escola estavam excelentes, e na disputa da bolsa de estudos eu estava em primeiro lugar, o que foi surpreendente, pois nem suspeitava que ainda estivesse concorrendo, e exatamente por conta da bolsa de estudos das empresas Meyer que todos os alunos do _senior year_ estavam reunidos na quadra da escola para o anúncio de quem estaria recebendo a bolsa integral e os dois alunos que a receberiam parcial.

Alice estava do meu lado e narrava empolgada os planos de perder a sua virgindade com Jasper no fim de semana do seu aniversário – por mais que ainda faltava um mês para ele. Rosalie, que estava do meu outro lado, tentava ignorar as palavras de Alice, pois querendo ou não se tratava de seu primo quase irmão, mas sendo tão boa nisso quanto a minha capacidade de ignorar Edward na escola.

Ou seja: _nenhuma_.

Eu estava tentando arduamente superar Edward Cullen, mas vê-lo me encarando seja o momento que for ou então encontrar bilhetes seus de desculpas no meu armário não estava facilitando. Não havia contado a ninguém sobre isso, e tentava ao máximo me mostrar indiferente, mas confesso que todos os dias chegava em minha casa e escrevia em meu diário sobre o que senti durante suas encaradas e guardava seus bilhetinhos, como a menina boba, tola e apaixonada que era.

A Prazeres e a Maria Inconsequente estavam em conflito interno consigo mesmas, pois ao mesmo tempo que elas sabiam que eu estava certa em terminar tudo com Edward, elas também estavam cientes que ainda nos amávamos. Merda, eu mesma estava confusa, dividida em minhas próprias emoções. Queria muito poder voltar atrás e mudar muitas das nossas decisões, por mais certas que elas pareciam naquele momento.

Eu não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção ao que o diretor Aro Volturi ou a CEO das empresas Meyer, Stephenie, estavam falando. Contudo, quando ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado pela mulher, ela detinha toda a minha atenção.

- A senhorita Swan além da média 'A+' conseguiu uma pontuação excelente no SAT, por isso não podemos conceder nossa bolsa de estudos integral a outra pessoa senão ela. – entonou a mulher orgulhosamente. – Vamos todos dar uma salva de palmas a melhor aluna da turma de '98 da _Forks High School_, Isabella Swan. – declamou com polidez e orgulho.

Ok. O mundo pode parar nesse momento que eu quero descer.

_Não_.

_Alguém me belisca. _

Isso!

Alguém me belisca. Porque foi dessa mesma maneira que recebi a bolsa de estudos quando passei por isso na primeira vez.

Uma vaga lembrança da situação passou velozmente por meus olhos. Alice e Rosalie ao meu lado. Meu olhar perdido em Edward. Minha mente focada em outra coisa que não era o que acontecia no ginásio – por mais que não conseguia assimilar ao certo o que eu estava pensando naquele momento.

Tão rápido quanto a lembrança veio, ela foi suprimida.

Engoli em seco.

Os minutos seguintes foram uma sequência de fatos que passaram como um borrão por meus olhos. Eu ainda estava atônita quando recebi o cumprimento do corpo docente da FHS, do diretor Aro, e da CEO das empresas Meyer. Inferno, eu nem sequer me recordo de abraçar o meu irmão que estava exultante com a minha conquista, ou Alice e Rosalie, ou até mesmo Jasper, ou qualquer um dos meus amigos do colégio.

Nada fazia sentido para mim.

As palavras ditas em um passado distante pela Prazeres rondaram a minha cabeça outra vez:

"_E se isso não for um sonho? Se tudo isso realmente aconteceu, e você por alguma razão misteriosa esqueceu? Será que você já tinha considerado essa hipótese, Isabella? Que você odiou tanto algo que lhe aconteceu, que suprimiu a melhor parte de sua vida ao esquecimento?_"

Será que foi isso? Eu havia me esquecido de todo o meu _senior year_? Não é possível, eu me lembrava de tantas coisas... mas ainda não tudo, existia buracos nas minhas recordações, buracos imensos que _nunca_ antes havia os considerado até então.

Como se me puxando das minhas divagações, uma corrente elétrica correu por meu corpo como um curto circuito.

Engoli em seco.

- Bella, será que podemos conversar? – pediu a voz que mais sentia falta de ouvir.

Fechei meus olhos, suspirando pesadamente.

_Edward_.

Esse era o ponto dessa realidade que provava que nada disso aqui era verdade. Que isso não era uma sequência de eventos que foi suprimida por mim, pois isso _nunca_ existiu.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Eu não disse a vocês que eu daria um jeito em tudo? Vocês sofrem em antecipação... e depois dizem que a Bella é dramática. Ela só está confusa com tudo o que está acontecendo; se ponham no lugar dela? Eu estaria surtando se estivesse em seu lugar._

_Edward perdeu um pouco a sua mágica, mas porque ele agiu dessa maneira, o que aconteceu para de repente ele enlouquecesse e começasse agir como um babaca possessivo, ciumento, inseguro duvidando da própria sombra quando se tratava de seu relacionamento com a Bella? Alguém tem algum palpite ou vão aguardar o próximo capítulo para saber toda essa história? Hein?_

_É meu povo... o fim está se aproximando e por mais que os capítulos não estão tão grandes ou cheios de detalhes, eles são de suma importância para o desfecho? Já conseguem ver tudo o que aconteceu? Eu sei que sim, mas vocês estão com a imensa dúvida ainda: o que aconteceu com o Edward aos 31 anos? Tá fácil gente! Leia as entrelinhas do porquê ele agiu como um babaca!_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando, eu faço isso aqui para vocês! Patti, obrigada imensamente baby, você é uma pessoa fantástica, obrigada por me ajudar nisso aqui, mesmo quando a correria nos consome! ;D_

_Próximo capítulo na quarta-feira, quem quer? Para isso vocês sabem o que tem que fazer: reviews, reviews, reviews, ok?_

_Obrigada mais uma vez. Amo vocês! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Essa sou eu lendo TD na madrugada. E espumando de raiva! _

_WTF Edward?_

_Idiota! Tudo bem ser possessivo e ciumento, acho que no fundo todos nós temos um pouco disso, mas, cara, Edward ultrapassou todos os limites! TODOS! Acusar traição da Bella com o próprio irmão? Sem falar que ele quase a prejudicou na escola. Eu achei bem feito a surra que ele levou, e mais ainda a Bella ter terminado o namoro! _

_Será que com esse tempo afastado ele aprendeu alguma coisa? Será que a Bella irá perdoá-lo?_

_Cenas do próximo capítulo..._

_*Sério, ainda estou MUITO puta com o Edward* Eu sei, eu entendo, eu também tive a idade da Bella e namorei, e os garotos costumam agir como algo assim, já fui alvo de uma situação semelhante com namorado e... UGH! Vontade socá-lo! _

_E vocês, como estão após ler esses absurdos? Deixe-nos saber! _

_Um ótimo início de semana e nos vemos na separação definitiva ou reconciliação hauhsuahsuhashauhsuahsuhas_

_Beijos, Patti. _

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	33. Casal da Turma '98

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Edward sendo um namorado possessivo, ciumento, inseguro e babaca, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Tudo bom meus amores? Como passaram esses últimos dias? Eu estou exultante! Agora sou outra vez uma caloura, dessa vez do curso de Filosofia... Êêêêêêêêêêê... Agora imagina se eu viajo sem fazer Filosofia, imagine agora? IUHUIAHUISHIAUSHIUAHSIUHASI_

_Comemorações minhas a parte, vou colocar só drama nas fics a partir de agora, bastou um capítulo com o Edward sendo um asno para todo mundo comentar? Não via meu email cheio de reviews desde a época que postava **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR** em 2009, vocês me surpreenderam. Mas como essa não é uma fic de drama, e sim uma comédia romântica pretendo resolver esse fim de namoro nesse capítulo, pelo menos até o capítulo 35 tudo vai ser bem previsível: Bellinha e Edward juntos._

_Ainda confusos? Relaxa gente! Vocês estão fechando o meu ninho com os ovos de ouro, arrisco a dizer que umas pessoas já até estão com a mãozinha em um deles, mas... tudo ao seu tempo... e se continuar desse jeito semana que vem vocês estarão descobrindo o que aconteceu de verdade, sem ter que dar uma de Sherlock Holmes, eu prometo._

_Já adianto que esse capítulo não ficou excelente, mas esclarecerá muitas coisas das quais a maioria já suspeitava. Edward virar um babaca do dia para a noite? Hum... óbvio que isso é obra de alguma mente maligna, que não a minha! LOOOL_

_Todos já estão carecas de saber: dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, leitura de borra do café, cartas, mão, trazer o homem amado em 3 dias, prever resultados das loterias, previsão do tempo não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam comigo nessa viagem ao túnel do tempo. Agora sem mais delongas, o capítulo._

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33 – Casal da Turma '98**

.

A voz que eu vinha sonhando, imaginando, suspirando nas últimas semanas, estava ali falando comigo.

Deus.

Eu ainda amava demais esse garoto para ignorar um pedido tão suave, tão singelo, tão sereno, tão urgente dele. Tomando uma respiração profunda me virei lentamente para encará-lo.

Edward estava de... de tirar o ar. Lindo como sempre. Calças jeans, camiseta branca com o nome de alguma banda, jaqueta do time de football da escola e tênis adidas verdes. A imagem da perfeição do _High School_. Seu rosto juvenil com intensos olhos verdes brilhantes e lábios carnudos de um vermelho intenso abrigavam uma expressão errada para aquele rosto, como se ele estivesse preocupado.

Engoli em seco.

- Sim? – falei simplesmente, temendo o que dizer o seu nome em voz alta poderia me causar.

- Hum... er... parabéns pela bolsa de estudos, se tem alguém de toda a escola que merece essa bolsa, esse alguém é você. – parabenizou-me polidamente.

- Obrigada. – sorri timidamente, já me preparando para virar e sair do ginásio.

- Bella? – chamou-me inseguro no meio do meu ato de saída. Fechei meus olhos, e suspirei profundamente para voltar a encará-lo.

- Sim? – repeti, com medo de dizer algo mais elaborado.

Edward deu um passo em minha direção. Imediatamente senti meus músculos retesarem, ficarem tensos com a proximidade inesperada.

- Bella – disse outra vez meu nome com suavidade. -, eu sei que... que eu não tenho moral para te pedir qualquer coisa, mas... – ele molhou seus lábios com sua língua, e tive que fechar meus olhos para não gemer em desejo. –, será que poderíamos conversar... em privado? – pediu com urgência.

Arqueei as minhas sobrancelhas. Não estava preparada para esse pedido.

- Hum... er... _por que_? – balbuciei atordoada.

- Eu preciso te dizer tantas coisas Bella. Pedir tantas desculpas, dar tantas explicações, que se eu fizesse aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar onde poderíamos ser interrompidos acabaria não saindo nada certo. – falou com sinceridade. Seus olhos esmeraldinos dançavam em necessidade.

Ponderei suas palavras. Eu gostaria muito de ouvir as explicações dele, os perdões dele. Merda! Eu o amava incondicionalmente. Ele era a última pessoa que eu pensava antes de dormir e a primeira quando eu acordava. As lembranças do que havíamos vivido quando estávamos juntos que pareciam me dar força quando estávamos distantes.

- Ok. – murmurei com um aceno de cabeça. Ele exalou em contentamento.

- Obrigado _bab_-Bella. – disse, corrigindo rapidamente antes de me chamar de _'baby'_ como carinhosamente me chamava quando namorávamos. – Hum... será que você pode me encontrar naquela clareira que nós sempre íamos depois daqui? – pediu engolindo em seco. Seu pomo de adão movia-se com uma rapidez hipnotizante.

- Ok. – murmurei por uma segunda vez. Ele sorriu enviesado balançando sua cabeça afirmativamente.

- Até daqui a pouco. – despediu-se deixando com largas passadas o ginásio, enterrando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calças jeans.

Suspirei apaixonadamente enquanto o via deixando o ginásio.

- O que o babaca do meu irmão queria? – perguntou Alice.

- Você está suspirando apaixonada por ele ainda? – entonou Rosalie no mesmo momento que Alice. Tive que me conter para não rolar meus olhos.

- Não, eu não estou suspirando apaixonada. – menti. – E ele queria me dar parabéns pela bolsa de estudos. – contei meia verdade.

- Idiota. – brandiu Rosalie. – Ele está todo arrependido por ter perdido você, Bella. Essa que é a verdade. Quem mandou ser um babaca? – completou enquanto admirava a cabeleira acobreada de Edward sair por fim do ginásio.

- Sabe... – começou Alice. – nunca imaginei que fosse viver para ver Edward miserável como ele anda ultimamente, mas depois de todos os acontecidos e com papai e mamãe praticamente o obrigando a fazer terapia por seu comportamento desprezível ele vem melhorando. A lista de desculpas dele é imensa, mas se ele chegou a Bella já, isso significa que ele está terminando. – refletiu. – Será que Emmett disse alguma coisa a vocês? – perguntou nos encarando.

Rosalie e eu negamos com a cabeça.

- Bom, ou ele não chegou ao Emm ainda ou é tipo coisa de garotos para não contar. – deu de ombros. – De qualquer maneira iremos fazer uma noite do pijama na sua casa hoje, Bella? – perguntou Alice, animada.

- Hum... sim... – concordei lentamente, lançando um olhar ao relógio no meu pulso. – Nos vemos às 8 em casa? – perguntei fazendo uma conta rápida, constatando que teria 5 horas para encontrar Edward, voltar em casa e preparar as coisas para a nossa noite.

Espero que dê tempo de tudo.

- Sim, sim! Perfeito! – exclamou Rosalie olhando para o próprio relógio. – De qualquer maneira vejo vocês mais tarde, estou atrasada para a minha aula de francês. – despediu-se a loira, andando rapidamente para a saída do ginásio.

- Eu também tenho que ir. Prometi a mamãe que a ajudaria no jardim hoje à tarde. – comentou Alice rolando seus olhos. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – despediu-se já caminhando para onde Rosalie saiu. – E Bella? – chamou a alguns passos de distância. – Parabéns pela bolsa, e... dê uma chance ao Edward para se explicar, ok? – pediu com um olhar intenso, mas sorrindo largamente.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, não conseguindo verbalizar uma palavra sequer.

"_Uma chance para Edward se explicar."_ Não é o que todos nós queremos? Saber o que aconteceu com ele para ter se transformado naquela pessoa possessiva, ciumenta, insegura, que fez com que nosso relacionamento ruísse?

Cerrei meus olhos, tentando controlar a ansiedade e o nervosismo que parecia me sufocar.

Ok. Eu iria enfrentar Edward, ouvir o que ele tem a me dizer.

Dirigi cautelosamente pelas estradas curvilíneas de Forks que levavam até o prado. Nossa clareira. Enquanto namorávamos, Edward e eu diversas vezes íamos ali passar a tarde, ter um pouco de paz e tranquilidade quando não se estava chovendo ou frio demais. Até mesmo entalhar com um canivete 'B+E' em volta de um coração fizemos.

Previsível? Sim, mas estávamos apaixonados. Estávamos ou estamos? Ambos, eu acredito.

Suspirei pesarosa.

Sentia falta daquele lugar.

Parei minha caminhonete ao lado do Volvo prateado de Edward, sabendo muito bem que agora eu teria que caminhar até nosso ponto de encontro. Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de sair do carro. Apesar de que não chovia há mais de 2 dias, a terra da floresta ainda estava úmida, as folhas que cobriam o chão molhavam o jeans da minha calça, porém elas não me incomodavam, elas distraíam os meus nervos empolvorosos para o que viria a seguir. A conversa que teríamos.

Quando sabia que estava próxima ao prado, parei para respirar profundamente e tentar controlar o meu nervosismo – como se isso fosse humanamente possível. Sabendo que não poderia mais postergar a minha espera, dei os últimos 10 passos que me fizeram adentrar a clareira florescida e perfeitamente redonda que pertencia a nós. A mim e a Edward.

Edward, que pelo que parecia não tinha notado a minha aproximação, continuou com a cabeça abaixada entre seus joelhos concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele estava tão sereno, tão calmo, tão tranquilo, totalmente o contrário do Edward que eu havia visto nos últimos dias do nosso relacionamento. Suspirei nostálgica com a lembrança de como era bom vê-lo dessa maneira, sendo ele mesmo.

- Hey. – disse baixinho para me fazer presente. Instantaneamente Edward levantou a sua cabeça, e como num piscar de olhos, toda a fisionomia tranquila, serena, que ele portava, se esvaiu, dando lugar para uma decepcionada e temerosa. Foi inevitável não engolir em seco.

- Hey. – replicou com um sorriso minúsculo. – Fico feliz que você veio. Senta. – ofereceu, indicando com a mão a imensa manta que estava cobrindo o chão. Sentei-me sobre ela a uma distância de Edward, por mais que gostaria de estar mais próxima a ele.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente e sufocantes com nosso silêncio. Eu não o suportava mais.

- Me desculpa. – murmurou Edward com sinceridade. – Eu fui um idiota, Bella. Na verdade eu nem sei muito bem o que aconteceu comigo depois do dia dos Namorados, eu só sei que... não era eu. – abaixou mais uma vez sua cabeça, admirando seus pés enquanto a balançava em negação.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Por que você agiu daquela maneira? – inquiri com uma curiosidade genuína. Ele riu sem humor.

- Eu fui um tolo, Bella. – levantou o seu rosto, finalmente encarando meus olhos. – Eu dei ouvido às fofocas, às mentiras de Tanya. – confessou com pesar. Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

- Mentiras de Tanya? – repeti confusa. – O que tem ela com nós dois? – pedi com urgência.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, cerrando seus olhos para evitar uma lembrança que parecia engolfá-lo.

- Nada. Mas ela foi venenosa Bella, e eu fui estúpido demais para cair em sua teia de intrigas. – ele balançou novamente a cabeça em negação. – Como tínhamos que fazer o trabalho da Sra. Woods, e queríamos terminá-lo o quanto antes, acabamos nos aproximamos, enquanto nós dois, devido aos meus treinos de football e aos seus estudos, começamos a passar pouco tempo juntos. E era nesses momentos quando estava vulnerável, sentindo a sua falta, porque de alguma maneira você é a minha força, que ela se aproveitava para colocar merda na minha cabeça, que me fizesse duvidar do nosso relacionamento. – o ódio era palpável em sua voz. Era horrível ver tanto sentimento partindo de Edward.

- Mas... – o interrompi, completamente atordoada com a sua confissão, mas antes que eu pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa, Edward voltou a falar, não me dando chance para protestar.

- Eu sei. Sou um imenso idiota por sequer dar ouvidos a ela, mas não sei... eu estava sentindo a sua falta. Você parecia se distanciar mais e mais de mim, e olha que havíamos acabado de nos tornar mais íntimos. – riu sem humor, balançando novamente sua cabeça em negação.

- Edward, eu não estava te evitando. – disse com urgência, necessitando mostrar o meu ponto a ele. – Eu não queria dizer que estava com dor, porque a nossa primeira vez foi... foi tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, mas a dor estava me consumindo. Estava doendo de verdade. Eu sei que deveria ter te contado, mas temia a sua reação. – senti uma cruz sair das minhas costas com essa minha confissão. Eu mal havia percebido que estava carregando isso tudo desde o dia em que nos tornamos íntimos. Há dois meses.

- Eu sei. – respondeu simplesmente. – Agora eu sei de tudo isso. Não sei se Alice falou, mas meus pais me fizeram procurar uma terapeuta e ela me disse que a sua reação não era porque você não gostava mais de mim, ou não queria mais nada comigo porque poderia estar com outra pessoa. Ela me falou que era provavelmente porque deve ter doído para você, e você estava com medo de me dizer o motivo. – ele balançou a cabeça em negação outra vez. – Como um motivo tão tolo pode ter causado esse abismo entre nós? – questionou voltando a encarar os meus olhos.

- Não sei também. – respondi com sinceridade. – Nós estávamos muito convencidos de que não precisávamos conversar mais, de que o que sentíamos um pelo outro era o suficiente. – ponderei com amargor.

- O que prova que realmente não estávamos preparados para sermos íntimos da maneira que fomos. – falou por fim com pesar.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Desde que começamos a namorar em outubro do ano passado, essa era a primeira vez que estávamos conversando como adultos, assumindo nossos erros. Seis meses depois do nosso início. Como podemos ser tão tolos achando que só o que tínhamos era suficiente, sem sermos sinceros um com o outro? Eu sempre considerei Edward um amigo, e eu nunca me abri com tudo o que se passava em minha mente para ele. Ambos cometemos erros acima de erros desde o início.

- Só que tem uma coisa que não mudou. – falou lentamente depois de vários minutos. Afastei minhas resoluções para encarar o seu rosto, que estava com seus olhos esmeraldinos brilhando.

- _O quê_? – pedi com a voz miúda.

- Eu ainda te amo. Mais do que amava antes. – confessou com paixão.

Sorri timidamente, me contorcendo quando senti meu coração batendo mais rápido, enchendo-me de carinho e devoção.

- Eu também te amo ainda. – repliquei sorrindo enviesado. Edward imitou-me.

- Pode ter sido meio ridículo tudo como aconteceu, mas acredito que precisávamos desse tempo, certo? – perguntou inseguro. – Digo, nós estávamos muito intensos, muito dependentes um do outro. Deixamos o mundo exterior para fora e nos concentramos só em nossa bolha. Isso não é saudável.

Concordei silenciosamente. Um novo silêncio instaurou sobre nós.

- Eu conversei com seu pai e Emmett. Pedi desculpas a eles por meu comportamento, e claro expliquei aos dois a minha tolice. – confessou depois de um tempo. – O mais surpreendente é que ambos aceitaram as minhas desculpas e explicações, afirmando que eu estava em um momento de fraqueza.

Novamente concordei silenciosamente.

- Tudo bem se você não aceitar as minhas desculpas Bella. – disse rapidamente, dando de ombros.

- Quê? – repliquei reflexivamente. – Não Edward, perdão. Claro que aceito as suas desculpas e entendo suas explicações. É meio confuso, com certeza, mas o que na vida não é confuso? – sorri atordoada. Ele ampliou o seu, aproximando de onde eu estava.

A energia magnética que havia entre nós, passou a correr mais intensamente.

Engoli em seco.

- Eu perguntei outra coisa ao seu pai e ao seu irmão, e ambos foram categóricos em me dizer que eu deveria perguntar a você, não a eles. – falou estalando seus dedos nervosamente, enquanto seus olhos esmeraldinos me encaravam com intensidade.

- _O quê_? – pedi sussurrando.

- Volta para mim, Bella. – pediu cheio de paixão. – Por favor, volta a ser a minha namorada. Prometo, não, _juro_ que não deixarei ninguém me influenciar e se eu tiver com algum problema, com alguma dúvida sobre nós, irei imediatamente te perguntar e não ficar chafurdando em soluções ridículas. Mas, por favor, Bella, volta para mim. Seja a minha namorada outra vez.

Senti meus olhos inundando por lágrimas.

- Edward... – disse lentamente.

- Por favor. – implorou segurando minhas mãos e enlaçando nossos dedos.

Fechei meus olhos e senti o calor que era emanado de Edward acalmar o meu imo. A corrente elétrica entre nós corria através do meu sangue, como se fossem o oxigênio tão necessário para o meu corpo. Meu coração batia com força gritando a sua resposta para ele, da mesma maneira que meu cérebro gritava:

_Sim!_

Sim. Eu voltaria para ele. Mesmo que ainda tivesse dúvidas, mágoas e até mesmo coisas sem explicação eu ainda o amava. E sempre voltaria para ele.

Com essa resolução me joguei em seus braços apertando-o em um abraço cheio de saudade e promessa de melhoras. Edward ainda estava confuso com a minha ação, mas retornou o meu abraço fazendo com que o calor de seus braços apaziguasse o desespero e a escuridão que estava sem ele em minha vida.

- Sim. – sussurrei com a voz mínima, enquanto lágrimas de felicidade escorriam por meu rosto.

- Desculpa. – pediu mais uma vez. E como para deixar claro nossos sentimentos, nos beijamos com toda a urgência, toda a paixão, todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

.

O fato de ter voltado a namorar Edward não agradou a todos. Rosalie havia deixado bem claro o seu ponto de que ele iria me decepcionar outra vez. Jasper também foi outro, dizendo que eu estava agindo precipitadamente, ao contrário de Emmett e Alice que estavam felizes por nós, afirmando que agora encontraríamos nosso equilíbrio. E realmente encontramos. Resolvemos começar do zero. Sem a pesada nuvem de intimidade, pois concordamos que a intimidade que nos havia dado problema.

Estávamos felizes, entendíamos um ao outro, e era isso que importava. Por mais que muitas pessoas na escola se intrometiam dando suas opiniões ou então tentando descobrir os motivos para o nosso tempo.

Toda aquela possessividade, insegurança e ciúmes que Edward estava sentindo antes, não tinha mais lugar. Ele não se incomodava tanto com o fato de que eu tinha que fazer trabalho com Jacob, ou que estava dando tutoria em geografia para Mike ou que passasse um tempo com Alistair no clube de matemática.

Óbvio que não deixei de pensar que talvez Edward não gostasse de mim o suficiente para sentir ciúmes por estar em torno de outros garotos, e quando o questionei sobre isso, ele me afirmou que sentia sim ciúmes, mas que confiava em mim, e não deixaria a sua possessividade e insegurança acabar com nosso namoro outra vez.

Dizer que estávamos felizes era um eufemismo enorme. Estávamos radiantes.

Abril finalmente deu espaço para um maio quente. Todos os resquícios do inverno foram embora, levando junto consigo a chuva. Era engraçado não ver Forks sob massa cinzenta de nuvens. Faltava um mês para a nossa formatura, para o fim das aulas.

Felizmente com o benefício da bolsa de estudos das empresas Meyer, Columbia reembolsou o depósito que meu pai havia feito, e tão rapidamente voltamos ao banco para quitar a dívida; e como agora tinha uma boa economia, todos estávamos combinando uma viagem de férias. Califórnia outra vez encabeçava nossos planos.

Os anuários haviam ficado prontos, e todos os professores aplaudiram o trabalho que eu, Jasper e Alice fizemos como supervisores. Ainda não havia visto a edição final – pois tive que pedir licença na última semana da supervisão para cuidar de alguns assuntos acadêmicos, mas segundo meus amigos, estava incrível.

O dia que estavam entregando os _Yearbooks_ era o típico dia de final de ano. Ninguém prestava atenção nas aulas, todos estávamos entusiasmados demais com as férias, com nossa formatura, e para finalmente irmos a faculdade. A maioria dos professores estava nos liberando para ficar no pátio e aproveitar o sol estrangeiro em Forks.

Imagine a minha surpresa ao abrir o _Yearbook_ e encontrar uma foto minha e de Edward sentados abraçados, com a minha cabeça em seu ombro durante um almoço – pelo que parecia em meados de janeiro – intitulado "Casal da turma '98"?

Foi uma felicidade sobrenatural.

Muitas pessoas zoaram conosco, outras nos parabenizaram. Mas o mais importante é que eu estava feliz, e estava na companhia de Edward.

"_Mas até quando?"_ – a Prazeres inquiriu petulante.

A ignorei. Não importava se isso fosse uma ilusão perfeita, um sonho maravilhoso, uma realidade alternativa, um passado esquecido ou que raios isso fosse. Eu estava determinada a aproveitá-lo, por mais inconveniente que fosse o sentimento de 'fim' que me sufocava. Era como se um imenso relógio cuco estivesse sobre a minha cabeça, cacarejando as horas. O final.

Mas o final só acontecia _quando eu queria_. Certo?

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ownn... eu não disse que resolvia as coisas em um piscar de olhos! Qual é gente! Não sou tão ruim assim, os meus fofurentos já ficaram 12 anos separados, me deixa abusar do tempo que eles ainda podem ficar juntos!_

_Todo mundo adivinhou que a Tanya tinha envenenado o Edward contra a Bella, mas será que ela vai desistir depois de ver que não tem como separar o casal da turma? Hum... eu não penso assim... da mesma maneira que acredito que Jacob vai aprontar... se portar de bom moço, amigo fragilizado pode ser um disfarce, por que não? _

_Vocês são uns amores se provando preocupados com o empréstimo da Bella no banco, acho que deixei claro que ela foi reembolsada para que as empresas Meyer assumam os pagamentos, e quitou a sua dívida no banco o mais rápido que podia._

_E aí? Quem tá ansioso para o próximo capítulo? _

_Aposto que todo mundo, então o que vocês acham se eu postar na sexta-feira? Mas para isso já sabem: reviews, reviews, reviews, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando, me perguntando, indicando, recomendando... vocês que fazem essa fic andar. Patti, obrigada por betar isso aqui, sempre. 33_

_Nós vemos em breve amores. Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Frase do dia: "Volta para mim, Bella"._

_Awnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Quem não se arrepiou quando o Edward fez esse pedido tão fofo, tão desesperado, tão... apaixonado. Ai, o amor... tudo perdoa... COISA MAIS FOFA DE DEUS, ESSE CASAL DE 98!_

_Ai, gente. Me divirto lendo as reviews. E quem já 'sacou' a essência de **TEENAGE DREAM**, ótimo, quem não, só se esforçar mais um pouquinho. É TÃO NA CARA. rsrsrsrs. Mas, olha só digo a vocês que o melhor de TD ainda está por vir. SE PREPAREM! Hauhsuahuhaushas_

_Vamos lá, bombardear esse capítulo de reviews. Ficaram do lado da Alice e do Emmett? Ou da Rose e do Jasper, que não curtiram a volta do nosso casalzinho? Hun? Eu fico com a primeira opção hauhsuahushauhs_

_Um super beijo, até a próxima_

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	34. Ampulheta

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bella e Edward sendo eleitos o casal da turma, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Tudo bom com vocês? Eu estou bem... sendo meio imprevisível, mas... acredito que vocês curtam esse meu lado "autora que posta dia sim, dia não". *KKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_O fato que eu estou brincando de kamikaze... coitada da Patti... 3 capítulos em uma semana! Quem faz isso? Poucas pessoas, mas enfim a razão para estar correndo com esses capítulos é porque o 35 está chegando e com ele a volta da Bellitcha aos 30 anos, que ocasiona a voltarmos a ter no máximo dois capítulos por semana, porque como todo mundo já sabe quero até dia 14/02 estar com essa fic finalizada. Ok?_

_Vocês são tudo umas menininhas apaixonadas, tudo babando em cima do Edward, desejando mortes horríveis a Tanya e ao Jacob, e já até culpando a Bella pelo fim do namoro. Credo gente! Nem tudo é tão ruim assim... Bellinha é confusa, ela acha muita coisa, mas calma aí com os desejos assassinos! LOL_

_Esse vai ser mais um capítulo leve, preparando o desfecho para o que acontecerá no 35 que vai cortar muitos coraçõezinhos em pedacinhos pequenininhos! ='(_

_Dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, leitura de borra do café, cartas, mão, trazer o homem amado em 3 dias, prever resultados das loterias, previsão do tempo não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que leem, comentam, recomendam, indicam e fazem dessa fic o que ela é; tudo isso aqui é para vocês acima de tudo!_

_Chega de enrolar e vamos ao capítulo!_

_Boa leitura! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34 – Ampulheta**

.

Por mais que ansiamos as coisas que não conseguimos mudar, alterar – como a juventude, um momento especial, o _tempo_ – sempre tentamos alterar. Muitos homens já sonharam e ainda sonham com viagens no tempo, para poder fazer um novo passado ou conhecer o futuro. Eu mesma sempre quis voltar ao passado e fazer coisas que nunca havia feito, mas que desejava com toda a minha alma fazer, que era voltar ao _High School_.

_Bizarro_, eu sei.

Enquanto os adolescentes gostariam de apertar o botão _fast forward _de suas vidas para finalmente terem 21 anos, e serem legalmente adultos, aqueles que já são adultos gostariam de voltar a sua adolescência e permanecer por lá; imutáveis, congelados, eternamente em seus 17, 18 anos.

Confesso que gostaria de ficar para sempre com meus 17 anos, se isso significasse que teria esse presente tão mágico, o que eu sempre desejei. O que era estranho e assustador quando você sabe que o seu futuro será promissor.

Normalmente gosto de ter as coisas sob o meu controle, saber qual será o meu próximo passo, minha próxima conquista. Então, estar nesse universo avesso que estava era irritantemente singular e confortável, ao mesmo tempo, pois não sabia o que vinha a seguir. Poderia até fazer planos para a faculdade, esperar que meu namoro com Edward dure para sempre, ou então esperar que tudo acabe na formatura.

Era como viver em uma ampulheta. Não sabendo se você estava vivendo do lado onde a areia se esvaia, ou do lado em que se acumulava. A impaciência, com o tempo, era algo que eu estava sentindo mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Com o início da segunda quinzena de maio veio os últimos dias de aulas no _High School_, a final do campeonato Estadual de football, os aniversários de 18 anos de Rosalie e Alice, o baile de formatura, e a tão aguardada formatura em si.

Seriam duas semanas agitadas para se dizer o mínimo.

Edward e eu estávamos melhores do que nunca. Com o afastamento da parte sexual do nosso relacionamento, este era muito mais fácil, leve e tranquilo. Contudo, isso não quer dizer que não existia tensão sexual entre nós, porque Deus... como ela existia. E por mais que a sentíssemos, nos sufocando na maioria das vezes, a ignorávamos.

Ok. Quem eu quero enganar?

Na maioria das vezes que começávamos beijos inocentes e nossos amassos se intensificavam, era um de nós que lembrava ao outro que era melhor pararmos antes que nos arrependêssemos. Todavia, sabíamos que não dava para ficarmos nessa para sempre, recusando a satisfação dos nossos desejos sexuais, por conta disso combinamos de que no Baile de Formatura seria a noite ideal para voltarmos a ser íntimos.

Mais clichê impossível, mas era o momento certo para nós.

O tempo nesse quesito parecia não passar o suficientemente rápido. Em câmera lenta para ser exata.

Até mesmo o professor Banner falou durante uma aula de Biologia sobre a nossa tensão sexual, ou como ele havia pontuado: _"a necessidade de trocar fluidos corporais, de se acasalarem, entre a senhorita Swan e o senhor Cullen dá para se sentir a quilômetros."_ – suas palavras, não minhas.

Dizer que na hora fiquei completamente envergonhada e cor de tomate maduro é eufemismo. Eu fiquei roxa de vergonha, enquanto Edward sorriu enviesado.

Tal comentário foi feito no mesmo dia da final do campeonato de football. Os _Spartans_ de Forks estariam enfrentando os _Sharks_ de Seattle, onde seria descoberto o melhor time juvenil do estado, e também premiado o melhor jogador da liga. Todos estavam apostando em Edward para vencer essa competição.

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou-me ele quando chegamos à escola, onde o jogo estaria acontecendo.

Ri indignada.

- Não deveria ser ao contrário? Eu te perguntando como você está se sentindo? – repliquei divertida.

Foi a vez dele de rir sem graça.

- Você tem razão. – confessou abraçando o volante do carro e apoiando sua testa no couro. – Não sei por que estou tão nervoso. É um jogo como qualquer outro, certo? – questionou retoricamente. Ri divertida, colocando a minha mão em suas costas reconfortando-o.

- Talvez porque este é o seu último jogo no _high school_? – respondi com uma pergunta. Ele levantou sua cabeça do volante e me encarou com um sorriso enviesado.

- É, você tem razão. – suspirou por fim. – Será o meu último jogo do qual você estará na beira do campo com uma saia minúscula gritando o meu nome. – sorriu enviesado e sacana. –Sentirei falta desse estímulo visual. – completou fazendo biquinho.

Gargalhei divertida e o empurrei descontraída.

- Sempre posso me vestir de líder de torcida e te dar um estímulo privê. – provoquei sensualmente, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Edward rapidamente me agarrou pela cintura, me puxando para o seu colo no espaço limitado do seu carro no estacionamento da escola.

- Olha que eu irei cobrar, hein? – pronunciou divertido em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha. Me encolhi em desejo.

- Ficarei esperando. – devolvi, reivindicando seus lábios com os meus.

Nosso beijo era sôfrego e apaixonado. Intenso e desejoso. Era único e aterrador. Eu mesma, se pudesse escolher algo em minha vida, ficaria beijando Edward para o resto dos meus dias.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou contra os meus lábios, pontuando cada palavra com um selinho.

- Eu também. – devolvi da mesma maneira, fazendo um cafuné em sua nuca.

Postergamos o máximo que podíamos o momento em nossa bolha, porém, quando o ônibus com a equipe de Seattle chegou, sabíamos que não podíamos mais ficar ali.

- Boa sorte. – desejei a ele, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Obrigado baby. Quero vê-la na beira do campo gritando o meu nome quando fizer os _touchdowns_. – brincou, correndo o seu nariz por meu pescoço.

Ri me contorcendo em seu colo.

- Você sabe que estarei lá. – falei com convicção.

O jogo foi emocionante. Não parecia que eram jovens de 16 a 19 anos que estavam jogando, mas sim homens das ligas profissionais. Faltas violentas. Ataques ofensivos. Pontos suados. _Touchdowns_ espetaculares. Foi um jogo emocionante. Os _Spartans_ ganharam dos _Sharks_ de Seattle sob uma pequena vantagem – 23 a 20, graças a um _field goal_ de Emmett que rendeu a nossa equipe os 3 pontos necessários para o desempate.

Após a premiação da equipe vencedora, houve uma premiação aos melhores jogadores. Vários jogadores de equipes que participaram do campeonato foram premiados, mas por fim, quem ganhou como melhor jogador de toda a liga juvenil do Estado de Washington foi Edward.

Eu estava em êxtase por meu namorado ter sido escolhido, o que também era um espelho da felicidade que Alice, Esme, Carlisle e quase todos os membros do time estavam sentindo. Edward batalhou muito durante os 4 anos de _High School_ para conseguir esse reconhecimento, e ele merecia qualquer que fosse este.

Como normalmente fazíamos após os jogos, seguimos para uma festa com todo o time e as líderes de torcida. Diferentemente das outras comemorações, a última fora realizada em um parque próximo à floresta que rodeava a escola, onde fogueiras e bebidas que não eram permitidas para ninguém da nossa idade corriam soltas. Edward não tirava seus braços de mim – não que isso me incomodasse –, sempre roubando beijos e carícias inesperadas, que eram constantemente interrompidas por pessoas que gostariam de parabenizá-lo.

Naquela noite faltou muito pouco para não jogarmos para o alto a nossa regra de não ao contato sexual, porque depois de muito tempo nos tocando de maneira nada inocente, Edward estava quase descendo em mim, antes que eu o interrompesse, afirmando que era melhor esperarmos mais duas semanas.

Seguindo a rotina atribulada do mês de maio, no sábado após o jogo era o aniversário de Rosalie, que havia combinado de irmos a Olympia, capital do Estado de Washington comemorar o seu aniversário.

Por mais que Olympia seja a capital, não tem aquele ar boêmio como Seattle. Todavia, a boate em que iríamos celebrar os 18 anos de Rosalie deixava de lado toda e qualquer comparação com Seattle.

_Velvet Poison _era o nome do local, e da mesma maneira que o nome trazia referência a algo _intoxicante, _o lugar também era assim para se dizer o mínimo. Preto, vermelho e prata/cristal dominavam a decoração. Sofás pretos ou vermelhos com almofadas vermelhas ou pretas, respectivamente, candelabros de cristal, mesas de vidro, espelhos em formatos diversificados, luzes brancas e brilhantes. O lugar era elegante, contudo peculiar. Parecia que estávamos em um clube de strip-tease muito sofisticado ou um cassino mal iluminado.

Rosalie estava elegante em seu vestido de seda rubro de um ombro só, usando sandálias altíssimas pretas com detalhes dourados e várias pulseiras também douradas. Seus longos cabelos loiros com cachos perfeitos em suas pontas irradiava uma aura de poder inigualável, e sendo abraçada protetoramente por Emmett – elegantemente vestido em uma calça preta e uma camisa cinza.

Os dois já não aparentavam ser mais um casal do _High School_, mas sim um casal da faculdade. Era fácil visualizá-los em festas da NYU ou Columbia. Alice e Jasper ainda carregavam aquela aura de que acabaram de sair do _High School_ e temiam a vida fora do conforto de casa.

Alice vestia um elegante vestido tomara que caia preto com colares, pulseiras e sandália em ouro envelhecido. Jasper usava calça preta, camisa branca e colete preto. Nesses momentos eu me lembrava de que Jazz era um verdadeiro texano, nunca deixando de lado suas origens, algo que fora intensificado uma vez que fomos à Nova Iorque, vestindo-se sempre elegantemente, da mesma forma que o senso de estilo de Alice passou a ficar mais aguçado do que já era. Ambos tornaram-se visitantes assíduos de museus, galerias de arte, peças de teatro e todas as variedades culturais que a _Big Apple_ oferecia.

Instantaneamente me senti nostálgica com o nosso primeiro ano da faculdade, onde deliberadamente eu decidi deixar o lado _nerd_ e abraçar o meu lado _devassa_, como Emmett brincava quando se referia a minha nova forma de agir depois que iniciamos a vida em Nova Iorque.

Sorrindo tolamente fui desperta das minhas divagações por Edward, que me abraçou com força e começou a distribuir beijos abertos e molhados por meu pescoço, fazendo com que me arrepiasse em desejo.

- Você está linda. – galanteou fazendo referência ao vestido frente única de saia solta que eu usava, vestindo como de costume o colar de coração e pedras coloridas que ele havia me presenteado no Dia dos Namorados, e a pulseira com nossas iniciais e um pequeno coração que fora presente seu no Natal firmemente em meu pulso.

- Você também não está nada mal. – repliquei baixinho com um sorriso enviesado, deixando meu olhar se perder por seu corpo que estava vestido com calça e camisa preta.

- Hum... isso soa tão sensual vindo de você. – ronronou mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Arrumem um quarto! – brandiu Rosalie enojada.

O restante da noite passou-se divertida. Apesar de estarmos em uma mesa no mezanino do clube, aproveitamos muito a noite: dançando, rindo, conversando, nos divertindo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Passado o aniversário de Rosalie, ela, Alice e Angela só falavam em um assunto: _o baile_. Elas estavam tão animadas que praticamente me arrastaram a Seattle durante a semana para comprarmos nossos vestidos.

Foi cansativo, exaustivo na verdade. Várias lojas, vários vestidos, até que finalmente cada uma escolheu o seu. Esperávamos que os meninos aprovassem nossas escolhas.

Apesar da ansiedade geral para o baile, conseguimos deixá-la um pouco de lado para comemorar o aniversário de Alice na última quinta-feira de maio, dia vinte e nove. Ao contrário de Rosalie, Alice sempre preservou o bem estar, o glamour e coisas elegantes, por isso o seu aniversário foi comemorado em um luxuoso bar-galeria em Seattle.

Optei por usar um vestido delicado creme, acinturado e de saia evasê. Edward havia me elogiado tanto no caminho até Seattle que eu estava ficando sem graça, isso porque ele estava incrível em sua roupa toda preta, com uma gravata creme do mesmo tom do meu vestido. Rosalie em contrapartida usava um vestido cinza com detalhes em rosa pálido, que fluía por seu corpo. Alice, por sua vez, optou por um vestido tomara que caia com saia ampla prata, com acessórios do mesmo tom.

Ela estava linda, como era de se esperar por estarmos comemorando o seu aniversário.

Carlisle e Esme, que também vieram a Seattle celebrar o aniversário de sua filha caçula, estavam em felicíssimos, pois além dos filhos perfeitos que tinham – que adoravam declarar a todos –, ambos estavam indo para universidades de prestígio para fazer coisas que amavam. Após um jantar onde cantamos parabéns para a pequena Cullen, seus pais foram para o hotel que iriamos passar a noite, deixando que ficássemos a vontade para curtir o fim das comemorações.

Alice estava radiante, e quando estava a sós comigo e com Rosalie, falava, questionava e se mostrava completamente ansiosa para a sua primeira vez com Jasper. Fora Rose com toda a sua paciência de jerico que pediu para ela parar de ficar falando sobre isso e relaxar, pois era uma coisa mágica depois que passavam os desconfortos e todas as coisas estranhas que acontecia depois do sexo.

Rosalie não podia ter dito palavras mais sábias.

.

Eu e Edward dividimos um quarto no hotel, mas conforme nosso trato, não nos deixamos levar pelo nosso desejo – por mais que fosse _impossível_ resistir. Todavia, sabíamos que seria em apenas duas noites para que nos tornássemos íntimos mais uma vez.

Por que o tempo não pode andar mais rápido?

A sexta-feira que antecedia ao baile foi irritantemente atribulada. A professora responsável pela decoração do baile, Sra. Lewis, convocou não só eu, como Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jasper, Edward e Ben para ajudá-la nos preparativos, uma vez que éramos seus melhores alunos, como ela ressaltou diversas vezes durante a sexta-feira e o sábado pela manhã.

Sortudo era Emmett que pode ficar em casa descansando para o baile, já que na semana seguinte faria as provas finais das quais dependia de sua aprovação para que ele pudesse se formar sem a necessidade de fazer as aulas no verão.

Depois que deixamos o Iate Clube de Forks, onde estaria acontecendo o baile, Alice me proibiu de voltar para casa, mandando Edward se trocar na casa de Jasper, enquanto nós, meninas, nos arrumávamos na casa dos Cullen.

Manicure, pedicure, máscaras faciais, esfoliação da pele, hidratação no cabelo; era como se estivéssemos em um SPA, contudo com o conforto e a diversão de ter em companhia suas amigas e a mãe de seu namorado, paparicando a mim principalmente.

Todavia, por mais que estava animada para ir ao baile, algo que eu não havia ido quando tive 17 anos pela primeira vez, uma ansiedade anormal me dominava. Era como se algo tivesse prestes a acontecer, e esse algo me trouxesse coisas ruins, momentos terríveis. Meu coração se apertava com o simples pensamento do baile, meu estômago se agitava como se não fossem borboletas que viviam nele, mas sim morcegos, grandes e agitados.

Angela percebeu que eu não estava muito bem.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? Você está ficando a cada minuto mais calada, rindo menos... o que está acontecendo? – questionou-me quando deixávamos lado a lado a cozinha depois de um lanche tardio.

- Não sei Ang, uma sensação ruim, sabe? – balancei a cabeça confusa. – Acho que estou nervosa com o baile, com dançar, você sabe como eu posso ser descoordenada com saltos. – sorri com sinceridade. Ela fechou seus olhos em fendas, me analisando.

- Tem certeza que é só isso? Preocupação de dançar com saltos? – repetiu incrédula. Confirmei com a cabeça. – Qual é Bella? Edward estará lá para te pegar antes mesmo que seu corpo registre que deve cair. – divertiu-se subindo a escadaria que levava ao quarto de Alice.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Espero sinceramente que esse mal estar bizarro que se espalha pelo meu corpo fosse só isso: medo de que eu possa cair com os saltos que usarei.

"_Quem você quer enganar?"_ – replicou a Prazeres histérica. – _"Isabella, querida, algo está acontecendo e vai... oh meu Deus, eu mal posso pensar nisso! É tão terrível!"_ – completou da mesma maneira histérica.

A ignorei com toda a força que podia, fazendo o mesmo com a sensação ruim que sentia, por mais que essa não fosse tão fácil quanto a minha maldita consciência de 30 anos para se ignorar.

Retornei ao quarto de Alice, onde pelas próximas três horas fizemos nossos cabelos e maquiagens. Rosalie e eu estávamos com os cabelos presos em coques elegantes, que valorizavam o decote de nossos vestidos. Alice, por ter cabelos curtos, havia feito um intrincado penteado meio-preso com seus cabelos, assim como Angela, que apesar de ter cabelos longos optou por usar os seus meio presos.

Nossas maquiagens valorizavam nosso rosto juvenil, com cores idênticas aos dos nossos vestidos. Depois de finalmente vesti-lo, me dei o prazer de admirar-me no espelho. Sorri encantada com a forma que olhava. Eu estava impressionante.

Seria uma _grande_ noite esta.

O meu baile de formatura, finalmente. Aquele que eu _nunca_ tive.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Só eu que estou com o coração apertado na espera do próximo capítulo? Acho que não, certo? Eu estou tão ansiosa para saber o que vocês irão achar da maneira que ela volta aos 30 anos, que simplesmente não estou conseguindo escrever o capítulo 35, mas farei o impossível e o possível – se for necessário – para que domingo, sim domingo, tenhamos o capítulo 35 inteirinho para vocês se deliciarem!_

_Falando em capítulo 35 e consequentemente o outtake **EVERLONG**, existem muitas pessoas com dúvidas, então irei explicar como vai funcionar. Na quarta-feira (três dias depois que postar o capítulo 35) irei postar **EVERLONG**. Como sou muito sistemática e odeio saber que se postar aqui o outtake irá perder a numeração cronológica do site durante a fic (tipo capítulo 35 no capítulo 35), vou postar **EVERLONG** como uma nova fic. _

_É simples, é só ir ao meu perfil e acessar **EVERLONG – Teenage Dream Outtake** essa será a maneira que colocarei como uma nova fanfic. É fácil certo, não é complicado._

_Continuando sobre **EVERLONG** – a fic é a visão do Edward do 1º capítulo e do final do 35 e seguintes, ou seja, como o Edward de 31 anos pensa, e não do de 18. Durante o outtake irei explicar o porquê ele agiu da maneira que agiu no primeiro capítulo, o porquê de tudo, na realidade. Alguns trechos desse outtake serão vistos no capítulo 36 e seguintes, mas não tudo, já que por ser POV do Edward, é a cabeça dele que irei explorar, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, o que ele passou, mas para compreender a essência de todos esses capítulos, inclusive o final de **TEENAGE DREAM** terão que ler aqui, mas claro sem deixar de ler **EVERLONG** já que é parte dessa história, ok? _

_Parece complicado falando, mas é fácil gente. Juro!_

_Bom... já falei mais do que deveria por aqui. Espero ver todos no domingo, com o capítulo novo e depois na quarta, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, recomendaram, indicaram, perguntaram, tudo. Já disse e volto a repetir isso aqui é para vocês. Sempre. Patti, Darling, desculpa por abusar de você essa semana, mas você sabe como eu quero correr para terminar isso, por motivos pessoais, e por conta disso eu só tenho que te agradecer por compreender e me ajudando desde o começo. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada._

_Nós vemos no domingo gente, e não esqueçam: COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!_

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **PUTA MERDA! Já é o próximo! Oh My God!_

_Não liguem para meu surto, é que... PUTA MERDA! Só a Carol sabe como estou me sentindo hauhsuahushauhsuahs. O capítulo 35 é... não sei nem sei o que dizer sobre ele kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Olha gente, sério. Leiam esse capítulo rápido, e não se esqueçam de comentar. Se vocês soubessem o que vai acontecer no capítulo 35... respira... estariam já roendo as unhas dos pés, como já imagino que estão com as das mãos, porque eu estou quase chegando a esse ponto, e olha que sei de tudo né? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Então corram, estou muito animada pelo feedback de vocês e saber se estão tão ansiosas como eu para finalmente **TEENAGE DREAM** voltar ao ponto de partida. Olha... capítulo surpreendente!_

_E aí, quem ainda não descobriu o que aconteceu com a Bella última chance para chutar! Haushuahsuhauhsas_

_Nos vemos domingo. OMG!_

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	35. Desastres Inevitáveis

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bella aterrorizada com o que pode acontecer no Baile de Formatura, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Eu estou bem, rindo muito das reviews desesperadas de vocês para esse capítulo. Gente calma, o mundo não vai acabar, pelo menos não ainda._

_Todo mundo sofrendo junto com a Bellinha com a ansiedade pré-baile... e oh meu Deus... vocês sofrerão muito mais nesse capítulo. Descobri que tenho muita mais facilidade de escrever drama do que comédia... oh meu Senhor... quero voltar para **CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS** logo, mas só quando acabar tudo por aqui. Respira Carol, só mais 5 capítulos. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Nem vou me estender muito aqui, porque ninguém quer ficar lendo o que eu estou pensando, de qualquer maneira quem depois de ler tiver dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, saber do seu futuro, se o homem amado irá voltar, ou a previsão do tempo não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todo mundo pelo carinho de sempre. _

_Boa leitura! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35 – Desastres Inevitáveis**

.

Com um sorriso bobo em meu rosto, virei-me para encarar cada uma de minhas amigas. Angela com seu vestido lavanda suave acinturado com bordados do mesmo tom do vestido, que tinha uma saia evasê e decote em V. Seus cabelos, que estavam meio presos, caiam-lhe nos ombros e a sua franja que normalmente era curta havia sido penteada de lado em uma réplica do penteado das estrelas de Hollywood na década de 50.

Rosalie foi a segunda a entrar em meu campo de visão. Seus fios dourados estavam todos puxados para trás e presos em um elegante coque em sua nuca, para evitar o efeito extremamente liso dos produtos para cabelo, um elegante topete dava um ar sofisticado a minha futura cunhada. Ela realmente parecia uma atriz prestes a ganhar o Oscar. Seu vestido vermelho intenso tomara de caia em formato de coração com pequenos bordados em preto descia colado por seu corpo, valorizando suas curvas, porém no meio de suas coxas o vestido se abria em uma saia, ou como Alice havia me dito que chamava aquele tipo de roupa – sereia.

Em oposição à elegância contida de Angela e a exuberante de Rosalie, Alice estava Alice, na falta de uma definição melhor.

Seu vestido também era tomara que caia em formato de coração, com todo decote trabalhado em um bordado bem elaborado de strass, preto e cor de rosa do tom de seu vestido, que era um meio termo de pink e rosa chá, ou como a vendedora havia informado _thulian pink_, uma faixa grossa da mesma cor – porém de outro tecido que não o chiffon – marcava a sua cintura fina. Ela parecia vestida para o seu _Sweet Sixteen_. Seus cabelos estavam todos puxados para trás, onde uma tiara de strass com detalhe de uma rosa dava espaço para seus cabelos que estavam ondulados e altos, fazendo-a parecer jovem, mas ainda assim sexy.

Sorri para a visão espetacular das três, antes de me admirar mais uma vez no espelho.

O vestido azul meia noite de alças largas, decote em V, cintura marcada por um intrincado bordado em preto, prata e cetim azul marinho, dando por fim espaço a saia evasê, deixava-me parecendo uma princesa. Meus cabelos em um coque na minha nuca, com alguns fios na frente emoldurando o meu rosto, perfeitamente ondulados, dava uma imponência estranha ao meu visual. O colar prateado com pedrinhas coloridas que Edward havia me dado no Dia dos Namorados contrastava com o tom escuro do vestido.

Um sorriso tímido apareceu em meu rosto. Eu estava encantada para a forma como olhava e esperava sinceramente que Edward aprovasse.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Esme entrando no quarto de Alice. – Vocês estão lindas! – seus olhos amorosos e extremamente maternos encheram-se de lágrimas com a visão que tinha de nós.

- Ah mãe! – protestou Alice envergonhada. – Somos só nós, não estamos nem um pouco diferentes do que normalmente somos. – disse rolando os olhos.

- Vocês parecem recém-saídas de um conto de fadas. Preciso tirar fotos! – exclamou emocionada batendo palmas de uma forma muito Alice, deixando o quarto em seguida, porém mal dando tempo para que nós 4 nos encarássemos e começássemos a rir, ela voltou a aparecer na soleira da porta. – Ah, esqueci-me de avisar, a limusine está aqui. Os meninos estão esperando vocês na sala. – mais uma vez ela nos deixou.

Em literalmente em pânico nós 4 nos encaramos, enquanto segurávamos nossas respirações. Toda a fantasia de baile de formatura onde escolher o vestido perfeito, estar com o cabelo perfeito, a maquiagem perfeita, não importava, por mais que gostaríamos de mostrar a todos na escola que podíamos ser diferentes do que normalmente éramos no dia a dia. A principal razão para ficarmos perfeitas, parecendo princesas, como Esme disse, era para nossos namorados, e todas nós estávamos ansiosas para saber o que eles iriam achar.

- Preparadas? – inquiriu Rosalie incerta, dando mais uma olhada a si mesma no espelho, alisando o seu vestido, não permitindo que esse estivesse com qualquer ruga.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Mais do que jamais estaremos. – respondeu Angela com certeza.

- Certo. – suspirou Alice dando uma última conferida em sua roupa. – Vamos lá.

- Vamos. – concordei com a voz miúda, sentindo uma mão invisível apertar a minha garganta, e os morcegos em meu estômago se agitarem nervosamente.

Era bizarra a sensação de tristeza, de perda, de _fim_, que me corroía por dentro. Ela era intoxicante, e por mais que não quisesse dar atenção a ela não conseguia parar, era como se meu próprio corpo estivesse em alerta máximo, avisando-me para não deixar aquele quarto pink, ou então a casa dos Cullen.

Todavia, quando finalmente descíamos as escadas para encontrar nossos namorados na sala, todos os meus pensamentos e sensações ruins – por mais intensificadas que estavam – se esvaíram ao ver os meninos perfeitos em seus trajes para o baile.

Ben usava um smoking tradicional – preto, acompanhado de gravata borboleta preta sobre uma camisa branca. Emmett um terno tradicional, com uma camisa vermelha do mesmo tom do vestido de Rose sob uma gravata preta. Jasper em contrapartida estava com a jaqueta do smoking branco, calças pretas e gravata borboleta preta. Edward, por sua vez, oh meu Deus, Edward estava deslumbrante. Terno preto completo, com camisa branca e gravata preta. Ele estava de tirar o folego, eu mal conseguia piscar meus olhos para longe dele, enquanto ele me encarava com um sorriso enviesado orgulhoso em minha direção.

Mordisquei meu lábio inferior envergonhada com o seu intenso olhar. Escutei ao longe sua gargalhada musical.

- Vamos! Juntem-se todos, quero tirar várias fotos de vocês! – exclamou uma esbaforida Esme, descendo as escadas que estava bloqueada por nós.

- É mesmo necessário mãe? – replicou Edward com um gemido, recebendo resmungos e acenos de concordância de todos os outros meninos.

- Claro que é necessário! Quantas vezes poderei tirar fotos de vocês indo para o baile de formatura do _High School_? – perguntou retoricamente. – Só essa vez! – respondeu sua própria pergunta, começando a tirar fotos nossas aleatoriamente.

- Calma querida, eles não irão a lugar nenhum sem antes você tirar suas fotografias. – pediu Carlisle com a sua voz suave, depositando um beijo na têmpora de Esme. Ela suspirou uma concordância, mas quando o seu olhar capturou as mãos de Jasper, toda a tranquilidade que o marido havia transmitido esvaiu-se.

- Oh! _Corsages_! – exclamou deixando os braços de Carlisle e gritando animada.

O que Jasper, ou melhor, Alice havia escolhido para si mesma era do mesmíssimo tom de seu vestido. Uma rosa cor de rosa pink amarrada com um elegante laço de fita do mesmo tecido de seu vestido. O que Ben comprou para Angela também refletia bem a personalidade dela e como seria o seu vestido, eram lírios roxos com brancos, delicadamente postos em uma fita roxa. Emmett havia escolhido, ou melhor, minha mãe havia escolhido para Rosalie uma única rosa vermelha, ladeada por dois lírios também vermelhos sobre uma fita de cetim preto. Não era ostensivo, exatamente para não tirar o brilho do vestido de que ela usava.

Já o que Edward havia comprado para mim era lindo. Botões de rosas brancas minúsculas, entre diversas flores mosquitinho perfeitamente adornadas com fitas em dois tons de azul – meia noite e céu. Era tão delicado, tão lindo que senti meus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas enquanto ele colocava em meu pulso, sentindo uma nova onda claustrofóbica apertando minha garganta por uma ansiedade temerosa que nem sabia o porquê dela.

Esme tirou incansáveis fotos. De todos juntos, de cada um individualmente, de cada casal. Foram exatos 40 minutos tirando fotos – algo que eu odeio tirar – até que Carlisle interferiu e disse que era melhor irmos antes que não chegássemos a tempo de aproveitar o baile. Com desejos de bom baile dos pais do meu namorado, nos acomodamos na limusine rumo à grande noite.

A casa dos Cullen, por ser do outro lado da cidade em relação ao Iate Clube onde estaria acontecendo o baile, ocasionou que aproveitássemos o conforto da limusine agindo como perfeitos idiotas por nunca antes termos andando em uma.

Ao chegarmos finalmente ao local onde estaria acontecendo o baile, vimos várias pessoas chegando usando seus trajes de baile. O tema do nosso baile era uma referência ao romance preferido da Sra. Lewis _"Sonho de uma Noite de Verão"_ de _Shakespeare_.

Mais clichê que isso impossível.

Emmett estava sorrindo como o gato _Cheshire, _exibindo Rosalie como um orgulhoso troféu e por também ter conseguido contrabandear um litro de vodca da coleção de Charlie para batizar o ponche. Tão típico o meu irmão fazer isso.

Jasper e Alice estavam com suas mãos dadas, sorrindo animados um para o outro, o mesmo valia para Ben e Angela. Edward, pressentindo o meu ânimo estranho, me abraçou pela cintura, apoiando o seu queixo sobre o meu ombro.

- Você está bem? – perguntou suavemente, dando um suave beijo na minha bochecha.

- Temos mesmo que entrar? – repliquei com uma pergunta temerosa, prendendo meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

Edward riu suavemente.

- Por mais que seja tentador te levar para bem longe daqui, não posso deixar de exibir uma última vez para todos da escola a garota mais linda e perfeita que eu tive a sorte de ter como minha namorada. – provocou me apertando mais em seus braços, fazendo com que meu corpo colasse ao seu.

Não consegui reprimir o gemido em desejo que escapou por meus lábios.

- Eu sei. Não vamos ficar muito tempo, eu prometo. – informou, me girando em seus braços para me beijar suavemente.

Os lábios fervorosos de Edward eram gentis e urgentes contra os meus, transmitindo através daquele ato sereno tantas sensações que não conseguia enumerar. Todavia, não pude deixar de ignorar a sensação de que, talvez, este seria o nosso último beijo, cheio de desejo pungente. A sensação de uma tempestade terrível se aproximando, prestes a varrer tudo ao nosso redor.

- Vamos lá? – perguntou com um sorriso enviesado, depositando um suave selinho nos meus lábios.

- Ok. – concordei com a voz mínima, sentindo mais do que antes a sensação de estrangulamento, de sufocamento, de _fim,_ se apoderando de mim. Contudo, infelizmente eu não podia fazer nada para essa sensação terrível sumir, por mais que eu quisesse.

Enlaçando seus dedos nos meus, Edward me guiou para dentro o salão do Iate Clube onde a decoração exuberante de nuvens azuis, estrelas prateadas, uma imensa lua crescente branca coberta de glitter furta-cor, minúsculas luzinhas brancas do tipo natalinas e lanternas para festas no jardim se espalhavam por todo o espaço.

Tradicional como qualquer baile de escola, Edward e eu tivemos que parar no pequeno estúdio que reproduzia a decoração do salão em menor escala para tirarmos fotos, antes de finalmente sermos liberados para circularmos o salão.

Possessivamente Edward manteve nossos dedos enlaçados, e por mais que a sensação de algo terrível crescia em mim, estar próxima fisicamente a Edward, diminuía essa sensação ruim. O som de _Wannabe _das _Spice Girls _ressoava pelo salão, muitas meninas e alguns meninos dançavam animados na pista de dança, aproveitando o baile de formatura, mostrando todo o significado que este tinha como um rito de passagem.

Várias vezes fomos parados por pessoas da nossa turma ou professores para nos dar parabéns, e desejar boa sorte a nós para a eleição de rei e rainha do baile, por mais que achava completamente desnecessário, já havíamos passado por isso durante o baile de _homecoming,_ não era necessário uma nova eleição, ainda mais quando essa eleição no último baile era só uma tentativa tola de se firmar como popular durante o _High School_.

Quando finalmente chegamos à mesa em que nossos amigos estavam sentados, rapidamente ocupamos nossos lugares, entrando em uma conversa leve entre todos. Previsivelmente por sermos garotas, Rosalie convocou todas nós para irmos com ela ao banheiro, e dando um beijo na bochecha de Edward acompanhei Alice, Angela e minha futura cunhada ao banheiro feminino.

Estávamos rindo de Rosalie contando a saga do meu irmão para batizar o ponche quando escutamos a porta do banheiro se abrindo e por ela entrando uma Tanya sem a sua trupe. Imediatamente fechei meus olhos em fendas, desconfiada. Tanya nunca andava sem as outras _plastics_, e depois que fiquei sabendo que ela havia feito a cabeça de Edward contra mim, mal conseguia encará-la.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não são as perdedoras. – desdenhou em sua superioridade irritantemente falsa. – Rose, querida, você está parecendo suja de sangue com esse vestido. Alice, não é _Sweet Sixteen_. Isabella – ela riu ao dizer o meu nome. -, seria muito mais sensato se você tivesse ficado na sua casa essa noite, e evitado de gastar o que você não tem para comprar esse vestido. Ele não serve para nada, a não ser para ser sua fantasia de boba da corte. – riu diabolicamente.

Trinquei meus dentes, segurando a vontade de chorar que começava a pinicar meus olhos pelas lágrimas amargas por suas palavras cruéis.

- E você está vestida do quê, Tanya? De prostituta? – replicou Rosalie com escárnio ferino.

Tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam jorrar por meus olhos lancei um olhar rápido para a roupa que Tanya estava usando. Um vestido dourado justo, com uma enorme fenda entre as pernas, e em sua cintura recortes que evidenciavam a sua pele pálida, o que contrastava com os bordados da parte superior do seu vestido. O imenso decote em V fazia questão de tão somente esconder seus mamilos, pois seus seios estavam quase escapando pelos pequenos pedaços de tecido bordado. Os seus cabelos estavam soltos, em um típico penteado que _misses_ usavam. Apesar da vulgaridade, Tanya era uma garota linda, que se escondia atrás de sua promiscuidade e maldade.

Engoli em seco, sentindo mais uma vez a mão invisível apertar minha garganta e os morcegos em meu estômago se agitarem ensandecidos.

- Inveja é uma cadela, não _Rosie_? – provocou mais uma vez a loira-morango, desta vez em direção a Rosalie, usando o apelido que ela odiava que a chamassem.

- Cala. A. Sua. Boca. – vociferou entre os dentes a loira. Tanya riu realizada.

- Sabe Tanya, se a sua vontade é ser _Miss USA_ devemos entrar em contato com o _Donald Trump_ e começar a prepará-la para o próximo ano. Já que o_ Miss USA _foi em março, dia 10 para ser mais exata, caso você não saiba olhar no calendário. – pontuou maliciosamente Alice, com um sorriso fingido.

Tanya riu debochada mais uma vez.

- Alicinha, querida, eu sei que tenho corpo, altura e perfil de _miss_, e pode ter certeza, em breve serei coroada não só _Miss USA_, mas também _Miss Universo_, porém, por ora ser coroada rainha do baile já basta. – disse com arrogância.

- Humildade passou longe de você, hein Tanya? – comentou Angela com desgosto.

- Webber, você não fede nem cheira para mim, por isso que irei ignorá-la. – falou com desprezo, admirando-se no espelho, antes de voltar seu olhar para nós. – Bom, me deixa voltar para o _meu_ baile.

Rosalie apertou minha mão com força, para evitar que ela pulasse no pescoço de Tanya e a ferisse como estava querendo. Eu sabia que ela queria bater, eu conhecia esse olhar de ódio de Rosalie muito bem.

- Ah... e Swan? – chamou Tanya, quando estava na soleira da porta. – Dê adeus a sua popularidade, a sua felicidade, ao seu romancezinho... _tudo_ acaba essa noite. – avisou antes de sair do banheiro.

Não consegui conter as lágrimas que inundaram meus olhos. O nó em minha garganta se tornou mais denso, os morcegos em meu estômago pareciam desesperados para sair dali. Senti as meninas me abraçando e dizendo palavras confortadoras que foram poucas absorvidas por meu cérebro. Quando eu finalmente melhorei e já não havia sinais de que havia chorado, retornamos para onde os meninos estavam nos esperando.

Edward sorriu amplamente quando me viu, caminhou em minha direção e abraçou-me com demasiado carinho, depositando beijos quentes e suaves em meu pescoço.

- Dança comigo essa música? – pediu quando os primeiros acordes de _"It Must Have Been Love"_ do Roxette ecoava pelo salão.

- Claro. – concordei com a voz miúda, sendo tomada pela sensação de mal estar que estava me sufocando desde o começo do dia.

A voz aguda e melódica da Marie Fredriksson entonou a canção, enquanto Edward me abraçava e começávamos a nos mover lentamente para um lado e para o outro no ritmo.

"_Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou. Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu o perdi. Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou. Desde o momento que nos tocamos até nos separarmos."_ – o refrão da canção preenchia os quatro cantos do salão, ao mesmo tempo em que rodava em minha mente, provando o quanto eu não queria que tudo acabasse.

Reflexivamente, dominada por meu desespero, apertei Edward em um abraço que foi replicado por ele, que também me apertou em seus braços. Com a minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, ouvia seu coração batendo ruidosamente contra o seu peito, no mesmo ritmo que o meu.

- Eu te amo tanto. – ouvi Edward sussurrando em meu ouvido, mas nem mesmo suas palavras que normalmente tinham o poder de me tranquilizar estavam me acalmando. No desespero de provar que sentia o mesmo, mas sem conseguir articular minhas próprias palavras, o apertei mais ainda em nosso abraço, enquanto os últimos acordes da canção ecoavam pelo salão.

Ainda abraçados Edward me guiou para onde estávamos sentados, me puxando para o seu colo e me tranquilizando.

Estava me sentindo infinitamente mais calma, tanto que já havia deixado o colo de Edward e admirava ao seu lado o baile, enquanto canções da década de 70, 80 e 90 eram reproduzidas pelo DJ da festa, em uma cacofonia de estilos musicais que estranhamente se harmonizavam entre si. Estávamos rindo das escolhas do DJ quando Jacob com um olhar triste e cabisbaixo passou por nós.

- Hey Edward. – cumprimentou o moreno.

- Jacob. – devolveu o cumprimento meu namorado entre os dentes.

- Oi Bella. – Jacob voltou seu corpo para mim, ignorando completamente Edward. – Será que poderíamos conversar rapidinho? Aconteceu algo em casa que gostaria de sua opinião. – pediu com urgência.

- Claro! – exclamei rapidamente, apertando o joelho de Edward enquanto me levantava. – Eu já volto. – avisei, dando um suave beijo em seus lábios.

- Estarei aqui te esperando. – disse-me com uma piscadela, instantaneamente senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes.

- Você e Edward parecem que estão muito felizes. – comentou Jake dando de ombros enquanto nos afastávamos de onde Edward estava.

- Sim, eu o amo. – confessei apaixonadamente.

- Mas ele te ama? – perguntou com urgência Jacob.

- Claro! – exclamei sem pestanejar. – Somos feitos um para o outro. – declarei com um sorriso tolo.

Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos de seu terno cinza a abaixando o seu olhar para seus pés, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Bella... eu odeio ser a pessoa que te dirá isso, mas acho que Edward está te enganando. – falou lentamente, mas com uma urgência abrasadora em sua voz quando alcançamos uma sacada do iate clube.

- O que você quer dizer? – devolvi confusa.

- Que o Edward está com você por causa de uma aposta. – falou encarando meus olhos.

- _O quê_?

- Bella... eu sei que é... – ele passou as mãos por seus cabelos nervosamente, os puxando com força. – Foda-se... é fodido tudo isso, e juro, não queria ser a pessoa que estaria te contando isso, mas eu ouvi ele falando com o Tyler e o James um pouco antes de vocês dançarem. James estava dizendo que ele já havia ganhado a aposta e que ele não precisava mais ficar com você, poderia terminar tudo essa noite. – Jacob balançou a cabeça em negação. – Mas Edward foi categórico dizendo que iria se aproveitar de você uma última vez, e depois tudo estaria terminado e assim ele poderia ficar com a... a... – engoliu em seco. – Com a Tanya, que era o que ele queria desde o início do ano, mas com a aposta não foi possível.

- _O quê_? – repeti completamente incrédula. – Isso não pode ser verdade Jake. Edward nunca faria isso... isso não é ele. – disse desesperadamente, sentindo o aperto em minha garganta se mudando para o meu peito e esmagando meu coração.

- Bella – disse suavemente segurando meus ombros com suas mãos quentes, quase febris. -, pensa junto comigo: você foi amiga de Alice durante _anos_, e Edward nunca sequer deu bola para você, mas depois do que a Tanya e as outras meninas fizeram no seu aniversário de 17 anos e você voltou à escola toda mudada, Edward foi rapidinho se jogando para cima de você. Você não acha isso suspeito? – perguntou, cravando seus intensos olhos castanhos quase negros nos meus, mostrando a intensidade de sua lógica a mim pelo olhar.

- Mas Jacob... você também só começou a conversar comigo esse ano, e olha que nossos pais foram amigos durante anos. Você sequer me cumprimentava antes. – contra argumentei. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que Edward era... era o que Jacob estava me dizendo: um babaca que havia apostado que namoraria comigo.

- Ok. Confesso meu erro, nunca antes dei bola para você, mas qual é Bella? Você se escondia atrás de uma máscara de _nerd_, é a aluna mais inteligente de toda escola, você intimida as pessoas. – explicou como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu intimido as pessoas? – perguntei abismada. – Dificilmente. – ri sem humor.

- Bella analisa os fatos, tentando afastar a imagem que você tem do Edward em sua mente. Do namorado perfeito, todo romântico, apaixonado, e toda essa merda que ele fez para te enganar... agora veja tudo a partir da perspectiva que eu coloquei que ele só se aproximou de você porque o desafiaram. – pediu com determinação.

Sem muito esforço a minha mente facilmente visualizou o que Jacob disse: Edward _nunca_ havia me encarado, nunca havia se aproximado de mim durante todo o tempo que frequentei a sua casa e era amiga de sua irmã. Ele _nunca_ se importou em sequer me desejar bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite nessas situações, por mais que havia dito a mim em algum momento durante o nosso relacionamento que temia a minha reação por sua aproximação.

Imediatamente senti o gosto amargo da bile subindo por minha garganta, causando-me náuseas. Meu coração estava apertado, angustiado. Os morcegos que habitavam meu estômago se agitavam cada vez mais alvoroçados, nervosos. Lágrimas pinicaram meus olhos.

Engoli em seco.

Lentamente voltei meu olhar para dentro do salão e rapidamente localizei Edward entre James e Tyler, rindo animado de algo que os 3 conversavam. Tudo estava tão óbvio, tudo ali na minha frente e fui otária, bitolada demais para perceber o óbvio.

Eu não tenho nenhum atrativo, eu nunca atrairia a atenção de alguém como Edward Cullen, o astro do football juvenil e futuramente astro da liga nacional de football.

Sem balbuciar qualquer palavra a Jacob, o deixei na sacada e caminhei – como se tivesse andando no corredor da morte até Edward. Uma canção lenta, talvez sobre algum amor mal resolvido ecoava no salão, mas eu não conseguia ouvir a letra ou então a melodia, minha mente estava focada em uma só coisa, ou pessoa, no caso.

_Edward._

Ele continuava conversando e rindo com Tyler e James, completamente alheio a minha aproximação. A cada passo que dava era como se tivesse carregando uma cruz em minhas costas, e que o peso desta me deixasse incapaz de respirar, pensar, andar.

Estanquei meus movimentos a uns 5 passos da onde os 3 estavam. Apesar do som alto do salão eu os conseguia ouvir com uma clareza absurda, era como se estivéssemos em um lugar tranquilo e os 3 gritassem as palavras um para o outro.

- _E quando você vai dizer a ela?_ – a voz de Tyler inquiriu diretamente a Edward.

- _Essa noite ou amanhã, não sei ainda. _– respondeu Edward dando de ombros.

- _Você sabe que ela ficará irada quando saber da aposta, não sabe? Ela vai querer arrancar a sua cabeça._ – replicou James com diversão.

- _Eu sei_. – concordou Edward com um aceno de cabeça e sorrindo torto.

Tudo parou em meu corpo. Meu coração, minha respiração, meus pensamentos. O desconforto em meu estômago ainda continuava a me incomodar, o aperto intenso em meu coração e garganta eram insuportáveis, a falta de ar em meus pulmões era nauseante, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia me focar era naquela maldita palavra:

_Aposta. Aposta. Aposta._

Eu não ouvi o que aconteceu depois, mas Edward saiu do meu campo de visão e começou a se encaminhar para o palco do salão. Inesperadamente os sons começaram a serem capturados por meus ouvidos. Salvas de palmas. Gritos de vitória. Animação.

Voltei a focar meus olhos na figura de Edward que recebia uma coroa. _Prom King_. Ele havia acabado de ser corado rei do baile.

Fechei meus olhos tentando capturar os meus sentidos outra vez, comprovar que estava completamente enganada com tudo, que Edward nunca havia feito uma aposta, que ele me amava verdadeiramente, e que nunca ficaria com Tanya.

Contudo, quando tornei a abrir meus olhos a vi subindo em toda a sua beleza juvenil, em seu vestido dourado que reluzia sobre os holofotes o seu poder, a sua glória. Um sorriso sensual e vitorioso brilhava no rosto de Tanya Denali, quando esta recebeu sua coroa. _Queen Prom_. Como ela havia predito no banheiro mais cedo.

Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes para conter as lágrimas em meus olhos.

Tornei a focar meu olhar sobre o palco. Percebi a boca de Tanya se mexer dizendo alguma coisa, ainda portando o seu sorriso convencido. Porém, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ela virou seu corpo para Edward, esticou seus dois braços até que suas mãos estavam lado a lado de seu rosto e lentamente ela se curvou, beijando-o nos lábios. Não inocentemente, mas sofregamente, e ele... ele devolveu o beijo.

Senti meu corpo desmoronando sobre meus próprios pés, tudo a minha volta girava. Eu queria gritar, mas não tinha voz. Eu queria chorar, mas não tinha lágrimas. Eu queria correr, mas minhas pernas não queriam sair do lugar. Meu coração batia em um ritmo pesado e doloroso em meu peito. Minha respiração estava entrecortada e falha.

Como se estivesse determinada a bater o último prego em meu caixão, a voz anasalada e aguda de Tanya ecoou não só no salão, mas principalmente em minha cabeça.

- _Edward, agora que ela já sabe que foi uma aposta, não precisamos mais esconder da Swan que estamos juntos e que nos amamos._

Não sei de que maneira, mas de alguma forma consegui me movimentar e mesmo usando saltos quase mortais em meus pés corri para longe daquele salão completamente humilhada, destruída, aterrorizada. Ouvia gritos atrás de mim. Alguns chamavam o meu nome, outros riam de mim, mas não importava, eu não queria ouvir nenhum deles. Tudo era uma mentira.

- _Me tira daqui!_ – vociferei para o primeiro carro que encontrei na rua, entrando sem pedir permissão no banco do passageiro.

- A senhorita está bem? – a voz gentil, tranquila e preocupada do que deduzi ser um senhor perguntou.

- Me tira daqui, agora! – brandi mais uma vez, não me importando que estivesse sendo rude, mas necessitando me afastar daquele Iate Clube imediatamente. Lágrimas grossas e pesadas corriam copiosamente por meu rosto, manchando a maquiagem que usava e caindo sobre meu vestido.

O homem engatou a primeira marcha de seu carro e começou a guiar pelas ruas de Forks, rumo a qualquer lugar para longe de onde ocorria aquele maldito baile. Felizmente, de alguma maneira o senhor sabia quem eu era e onde eu morava – as vantagens de viver em uma cidade minúscula e seu pai ser o Chefe de polícia – e tão rápido quanto adentrei o seu carro, saí quando vislumbrei a minha casa, balbuciando um obrigada ao homem que havia me feito um imenso favor.

A porta estava aberta, a televisão ligada e meus pais embrulhados no sofá, abraçados assistindo a um filme. No meu estado emocional completamente atordoado, bati a porta contra a parede e meus sapatos ecoaram enquanto corria para as escadas, e depois conforme as subia, e quando cheguei em meu quarto, não poupei esforços de não bater a minha porta, fazendo com que toda a casa tremesse. Tranquei a chave. Eu precisava ficar sozinha.

Os gritos dos meus pais eram ouvidos por mim, se questionando o que havia acontecido, perguntando a mim o que estava acontecendo. Novas vozes entraram na confusão, mas não conseguia ouvi-las.

Despi o vestido que usava como se ele me queimasse, jogando-o de qualquer maneira no chão. Minha intenção era queimá-lo, para evitar trazer má-sorte a qualquer outra pessoa. Arranquei o _corsage _que Edward havia me dado, arranhando propositalmente minha pele. Tudo o que ele havia me dito durante meses, tudo era falso. Tirei com uma fúria doentia os grampos de meu cabelo, deixando que eles caíssem livremente em torno de meu rosto. Quando estavam livres passei minhas mãos por eles, desfazendo os nós.

Foi então que senti. O colar que Edward havia me dado em torno de meu pescoço.

Não me importei que iria me machucar, ou se iria estragar a delicada peça, puxei-a com toda a minha força, arrancando-a do meu pescoço. Ouvi o suave barulho da prata se rompendo, mas nunca poderia ter me importado menos. Da mesma maneira que havia descartado o vestido como se ele me ferisse, me ofendesse, joguei-o em um canto decidido a enterrá-lo, sumir com o colar por todo o sempre.

As vozes de Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Edward se uniram a dos meus pais. Mas não queria ouvir nenhum deles. Todos haviam mentido para mim, me enganado. E quando batiam sem nenhuma piedade em minha porta, gritei consumida por uma ira demoníaca com toda a força que tinha em meus pulmões:

- _Sumam daqui! Não quero ver mais nenhum de vocês! Ouvir qualquer coisa sequer! É tudo mentira!_

Ouvindo o meu apelo, os sons cessaram imediatamente. Suspirei aliviada, enquanto lágrimas agora escorriam copiosamente por meu rosto, chorando sobre a minha própria desgraça. Vesti um grosso e grande moletom vermelho – da época que usava roupas largas para ir à escola -, apaguei as luzes e me enrolei em posição fetal, deixando que as palavras de Jacob, de Tanya e todas as coisas que sempre estiveram na minha frente em relação a Edward consumissem meus pensamentos, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto, indicando o quanto eu fui idiota em acreditar em tudo isso.

"_Eu só quero voltar a minha vida de 30 anos, longe desses dramas, desse sofrimento."_ – esse era o mantra que ecoava em minha mente cada vez que os pensamentos de tudo corriam por minha cabeça, me levando ao imo da inconsciência sofrível.

Da depressão de saber que o amor adolescente era uma farsa.

.

Eu sentia minha cabeça latejando e extremamente pesada. Era como se uma pilha de tijolos tivesse caído sobre ela, e ninguém teve a capacidade de retirar. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que havia acontecido. Sentia o meu corpo exausto, desgastado.

Minha cabeça estava pesada demais. Apertei meus olhos fechados com mais força, tentando pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido ontem. Contudo, cada vez que o fazia as lembranças pareciam esvair-se da baia de minha mente, como se tivesse tentando pegar o ar com as minhas próprias mãos.

Esforcei-me com mais intensidade. Apenas borrões desfocados e aleatórios passaram por minha mente.

Baile. Traição. Aposta. Jacob. Edward. Choro. _Fim_.

Imediatamente senti meu coração se apertando com essas lembranças. Por mais que fossem desfocadas tentei afastá-las de minha memória, percebendo que era muito mais fácil do que eu supunha.

Suavizei meus olhos fechados, absorvendo o meu estado de espírito.

Minha boca estava amarga e seca. A minha cabeça latejava. Meu corpo parecia ter sido esmagado por um carro forte. Eu estava exausta, como nunca estive antes.

Achei estranho como meu corpo se sentia, parecia diferente. Notei que o grosso moletom que havia colocado antes de deitar não estava mais envolvendo o meu corpo – talvez durante a noite senti calor o suficiente para que mesmo dormindo retirasse minha roupa; contudo estava diferente. Era como se os lençóis da cama me abraçassem, me acariciassem e não só estivessem sobre mim. Na realidade a minha cama sentia-se diferente.

Automaticamente, ainda com os olhos fechados, espreguicei-me, notando que a cama de fato estava diferente. Ela parecia muito maior do que ela normalmente era. Rapidamente parei meus movimentos. Eu já havia passado por isso antes... mas quando foi?

Temendo sei lá o quê, abri lentamente meus olhos. Não foi nenhuma surpresa nota-los embaçados por causa do sono. Rapidamente localizei o lustre do quarto, percebendo que eles não eram os bronzes que eu estava acostumada, mas os pratas e extremamente familiares. Forcei-me a pensar. Eram os do meu apartamento em Nova Iorque.

Imediatamente me senti acordada mais do que estava antes.

Será que eu... _oh meu Deus_!

Focalizei meu olhar na janela do meu quarto, e sem surpresa alguma percebi que não era a paisagem verdejante, com pesadas nuvens acinzentadas, vento uivando pelas janelas e chuva que via e ouvia, mas sim o sol dourado do início de uma manhã de final de verão, o céu perfeitamente claro sem nenhuma nuvem, e a cidade que nunca dorme uivava entre os prédios de concreto alguns andares abaixo de mim.

Minha respiração começou a sair muito mais pesada e desritmada. Engoli em seco.

Tão rapidamente como possível levantei da cama, não me importando com a minha nudez – como percebi que estava –, porém o movimento de ficar na vertical e não na horizontal fez com que a minha cabeça rodasse, uma ânsia me consumisse. A necessidade de voltar a posição anterior e ficar ali assim até que toda náusea e mal estar passassem me consumia, mas eu precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo. Se eu realmente havia voltado para casa, para os meus 30 anos.

Decidida a procurar em primeiro lugar uma aspirina, levantei-me cambaleando da cama. Felizmente na cômoda abaixo da janela encontrei dois comprimidos de aspirina e uma garrafa de água, bebendo com urgência. Depois de tomar o remédio, automaticamente meus olhos focaram as ruas atribuladas que zumbiam andares abaixo de mim.

Yeap. Eu estava em Nova Iorque. O caos das ruas até mesmo no que seria um dia comum, os táxis amarelos correndo pelas ruas como se estivesse em uma corrida de automóveis, algo como a _Nascar_.

Minha cabeça pesava como se fosse um chumbo, mas continuei a minha exploração, ansiosa para me olhar no espelho e confirmar que esta era eu mesma. O meu eu de 30 anos.

Uma confusão de peças de roupa espalhava-se pelo chão. Era uma bagunça, um caos, mas não dispensei mais que um olhar a elas. Cambaleante, fui até o espelho da década de 20, que havia herdado de minha bisavó, e tão como imaginava, o reflexo da mulher decidida que eu era aos 30 anos estava sendo refletido.

Suspirei aliviada.

Eu era eu novamente. Não estava em uma bizarra realidade em que tinha 17 anos. Eu tinha a minha idade real, 30 anos.

Fiz com que meus olhos viajassem por meu corpo feminino. Minhas curvas acentuadas, os efeitos da idade evidentes na maneira que olhava. Eu estava aliviada, onde nem mesmo o fato de que estava nua me incomodava.

Mas por que eu estava nua?

Era confuso, mas o meu corpo sentia-se adorado, satisfeito, amado. Pisquei novamente para a minha imagem, o que foi repetido por ela. No meio do ato de tornar a abrir meus olhos, vi algo, ou melhor, alguém em minha cama.

Pelo reflexo, percebi que a pessoa estava nua. Imediatamente meu coração começou a bater ruidosamente em meu peito. Lentamente virei-me para encarar quem estava dividindo a minha cama comigo, já que seu rosto estava fora do alcance do meu espelho.

"_Tum. Tum. Tum."_ Meu coração batia ruidosamente. Cerrei mais uma vez meus olhos antes de finalmente focar o rosto que ali estava.

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

Completamente atordoada eu gritei. Gritei com toda a força que estava em meus pulmões.

- _Aaahhhhgggggrrrrrr_.

.

* * *

_**VESTIDOS:**_

_**Alice:**__ http:/i39_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/2qjbvxi_**(PONTO)**_jpg_

_**Angela:**__ http:/i41_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/f0as5g_**(PONTO)**_jpg_

_**Rosalie:**__ http:/i40_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/15dv0h3_**(PONTO)**_jpg_

_**Bella:**__ http:/i41_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/33ze891_**(PONTO)**_jpg_

_**Tanya:**__ http:/i44_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/vooaxv_**(PONTO)**_jpg_

_._

* * *

_**N/A:** Wow... eu sei que muita gente vai achar tolo demais o que aconteceu no baile, mas juro que na minha cabeça soava tudo mais interessante, apesar que gostei do resultado. Me sugeriram colocar Tanya e Edward em uma cama nus, mas isso só não seria **TEENAGE DREAM**, eu sempre quis fazer algo mais leve e bobinho aqui, acho que consegui! LOOOL_

_Bom... depois do que aconteceu no baile, Bellitcha surtou e em um momento desesperado implorou para voltar a ter 30 anos outra vez, e eis o que aconteceu? Ela voltou a 2010, ano em que se passa a história, mas algo aconteceu na sua noite, uma surpresa inesperada está na sua cama... quem será, hein? Hein? *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Enfim, antes do próximo capítulo e descobrir quem está com a Bellinha e o que realmente aconteceu que a fez ter 17 anos outra vez, temos o outtake na visão do Edward. **EVERLONG** que como todo mundo já tá sabendo será postado quarta-feira, finalmente vocês entenderam as peças perdidas desse quebra cabeça, eu prometo._

_Obrigada a todos por sempre estarem aqui acompanhando essa fic, comentando, mandando suas teorias mais mirabolantes e incríveis sempre. Patti, obrigada por betar isso aqui e me ajudar em tudo._

_Nós vemos quarta em **EVERLONG** e no próximo domingo em **TEENAGE DREAM**, ok?_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo! Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol_

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **É... é duro ler tudo isso. Coração está apertado, miúdo, doendo, e os olhos já derramaram um monte de lágrimas. Poxa, estou morrendo de chorar! Eu sabia de tudo isso, mas ler é ainda pior! _

_Sabe o que dá mais raiva nisso tudo? É que Tanya conseguiu tudo o que queria. Quer dizer, ela só não conseguiu o Edward, mas realizou o objetivo: terminar com o namoro deles, como prometera desde o início. E Jacob, bem, algumas de vocês foram bem espertas quando perceberam que toda aquela imagem de garoto legal e coitadinho que ele passara para Bella era tudo uma grande farsa. _

_Eu voto para uma vingancinha da Bella aos dois, que vocês acham? hauhsuahsuhauhsashauhsu_

_Bom, para nós pode até ser tolo o motivo do fim do namoro, mas vamos colocar a cachola para funcionar e nos colocar no lugar da Bella, que achava que o Jacob era um amigo, e depois ouvir a conversa do Edward, que batia com o que Jacob havia dito, e depois o beijo, o que a Tanya disse no palco e... BUM! Todo o sonho acabou! _

_Acabou? Será mesmo?_

_Um doce para quem adivinhar o ser nu na cama da Bella! Kkkkkkkkkk_

_Gente, só a Carol sabe como ansiava MUITO para que chegasse logo o capítulo 35, quero dizer, a volta da Bella aos 30 anos, melhor dizendo (risos), o que, ou melhor, QUEM ela encontra em seu apartamento quando recobra a idade que ela realmente tinha antes dessa viagem de volta aos 17 anos. E olha, preparem o coração para **EVERLONG**. Muitas emoções estão por vir! E o melhor de tudo, no ponto de vista do Edward!_

_Eu estou me roendo de curiosidade com o que vocês acharam disso tudo, se sofreram tanto quanto eu. Então, corram no botão logo abaixo e COMENTEM!_

_Nos vemos na quarta._

_Beijos, Patti Torres xx _

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	36. Isto só Pode ser Mentira

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bella voltando aos 30 anos depois do Baile de Formatura, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Tudo bom com vocês? Eu espero que sim! Comigo vai indo, coloquei vocês de castigo por quase duas semanas... mas juro que apesar de ter ficado um pouco irritada com a impaciência de alguns com a demora do post de **EVERLONG**, não foi este o motivo, mas porque esse capítulo simplesmente não saía de maneira alguma! Quem me conhece de outras fics sabem que eu sou apaixonada por um drama, e escrever uma fic fofinha como **TEENAGE DREAM** exige mais de mim do que eu gostaria de assumir, e durante todos esses dias eu estava enfadada da história, sem animo para sequer abrir o word._

_Não superei totalmente, mas como sei que essa minha relutância em escrever é porque eu estou contando as palavras de **TEENAGE DREAM** para voltar para **CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS,** que vem surgindo ideias acima de ideias, mas já prometi a mim mesma que não pego **CI** enquanto não tiver com o último capítulo daqui pronto. #DeterminaçãoModeOn_

_As reviews de vocês foram fantásticas! Tanto aqui em **TD** quanto lá em **EVERLONG. **Todo mundo ficou muito puto com a Alice e a Rosalie para se intrometerem na vida dos dois, mas como respondi no formspring, a Bella obviamente que ficará puta da vida com as duas, mas depois de considerar tudo, ela vai assumir que as duas fizeram aquilo pelo seu bem, e não mal. Melhores amigos às vezes têm boas intenções, que para nós podem não parecer tão boas. ;D_

_Acredito que ainda devam ter dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, saber da fic, do que vocês tiverem vontade de saber, não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Chega de enrolar aqui, porque tá todo mundo curioso para saber quem estava na cama com a Bella! LOOL_

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36 – Isto só Pode ser Mentira**

.

Eu gritei.

Eu gritei?

Eu gritei! Mas por que eu gritei?

No mesmo instante em que o meu grito rasgou meu peito e vibrou em minhas cordas vocais, eu me arrependi de ter o feito.

Ele se mexeu. Não só se mexeu, ele se sentou em um rompante em minha cama, olhando assustado, confuso, preocupado. Sua nudez estava exposta, assim como a minha.

Me senti incomodada.

"_O que eu havia feito na noite passada?"_

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia. Um carrossel psicodélico e maluco me confundia. Lembranças atuais, passadas, sonhos se embolavam em uma cacofonia de imagens, sons, sensações.

Meu mundo todo rodava, e eu tinha certeza que nada tinha a ver com o álcool que evidentemente consumi na noite passada.

De repente me senti autoconsciente demais da minha nudez. Puxei o robe de seda preto que estava pendurado na moldura do meu espelho e me cobri com agilidade. Lancei um olhar de soslaio para a minha cama.

Ele ainda estava sentado. Em seu rosto as marcas do sono, em seu corpo marcas das minhas mãos. Ele bocejou, tirando-me do meu devaneio.

- Você pode se cobrir, por favor. – articulei de uma forma meio taciturna.

- Hum? – questionou como se não tivesse entendido o que eu disse.

Deus, ele não era uma pessoa da manhã, bem como me recordava.

_Recordava?_

Não.

- Você pode se cobrir, por favor. – desta vez implorei, não ordenei como antes.

- Não é como se você não tivesse visto nada daqui, Bella. Volte a dormir baby, não é nem 9 horas ainda. – ponderou sonolento, olhando para o meu rádio relógio.

Sua cabeça bateu molemente sobre os meus travesseiros, enquanto uma de suas mãos grandes batia no espaço vazio em que havia dormido, me convidando para voltar ali. Me juntar a ele.

_Eu queria_. Deus como eu queria, mas eu não o fiz. Ao invés disto gritei mais uma vez.

_Por que eu gritei?_

Era natural que um homem se encontrasse nu na cama de uma mulher de 30 anos, certo?

Não. Não quando a pessoa nua em sua cama é Edward Cullen.

_Edward_.

_Como que isto aconteceu?_

Fechei meus olhos, abraçando-me protetoramente. Tomei algumas respirações profundas. Belisquei-me. Tornei a abrir meus olhos.

_Nada_ havia mudado. Ele continuava deitado, nu em minha cama, porém seus espetaculares olhos esmeraldinos me encaravam com um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei digitalizando com meus olhos atordoados a bagunça de roupas espalhadas que estava em meu quarto.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso sacana.

- Venha até aqui que te mostro o que aconteceu noite passada. – ofereceu galanteador, passando sua mão sobre meus lençóis como se este fosse o meu corpo.

Pisquei atordoada.

Tinha alguma coisa que eu estava claramente deixando passar nessa história.

- Como chegamos aqui? – questionei subitamente.

- Táxi. – respondeu ele mal humorado, sentando-se na cama apoiando suas costas contra a cabeceira, evidenciando a sua nudez mais uma vez para mim.

- Você poderia se cobrir? – pedi com a voz esganiçada.

_Qual era o meu problema? Por que ficava insistindo para que ele se cobrisse e me recusava a voltar para o seu lado? Algo que, convenhamos, sonhei a minha vida inteira._

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do por que, sinceramente.

- Por que Bella? Você já viu tudo isso diversas vezes. Tudo bem que pode ser que em 12 anos algumas coisas mudaram, mas ainda sou eu, Edward. – falou com fervor. – Você me disse que se lembrava de tudo. – terminou a sua sentença com o olhar cansado e incomodado.

Pisquei seguidas vezes. Belisquei-me seguidas vezes.

_O que ele havia acabado de dizer?_

Diversas vezes? Doze anos? Lembranças de tudo?

_Que tudo?_

"_E lá vamos nós."_ Suspirou a Prazeres dramática.

_Prazeres? O que ela faz aqui? Agora?_

Pisquei mais uma vez aturdida, confusa.

- Você é fruto da minha imaginação. Isso tudo não passa de um sonho. – acusei, mais para mim do que para a projeção de Edward à minha frente.

- O quê? – perguntou confuso com a minha sentença.

- Você. Não. Existe! É. Somente. Fruto. Da. Minha. Imaginação. Um. Sonho. – falei lentamente a projeção, pontuando cada palavra, como se elas tivessem a força de fazê-lo desaparecer.

Edward, ou o que quer que fosse dele, piscou indignado.

- Por que você pensa isso? – repreendeu duramente.

Ri sem humor.

- Porque a minha imaginação é fértil? – repliquei com uma pergunta. – Porque convenhamos, nunca alguém como você se envolveria com alguém como eu, quando se pode ter qualquer uma das Angels da Victoria's Secret. – exemplifiquei com sensatez.

- _Merda!_ – esbravejou, levantando-se da minha cama com rapidez, parando somente para recolher seu celular em sua calça jeans e marchar em minha direção, não se importando nem um pouco com a sua nudez.

Engoli em seco, prendendo meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

- Bella, nós nos conhecemos há anos. Primeiro fomos amigos, depois namorados. Saímos diversas vezes para programas com Emm, Rose, Allie e Jazz. Fomos Rei e Rainha do _Homecoming_, onde eu finalmente tomei coragem para te beijar pela primeira vez, depois a pedi em namoro, passamos todo o nosso _senior year_ juntos. Fomos os primeiros em tantas coisas um do outro. – demandou com um clamor quase saudosista. – Você me disse ontem, antes de virmos para o quarto, que se lembrava de tudo isso. Então por que agora você se recusa a dizer isso? – pede ligeiramente desesperado.

Eu pisquei confusa, intrigada e aturdida, deixando a minha boca pender aberta.

- Nós fomos juntos ao baile de formatura. – completou com urgência, colocando seu telefone celular diante dos meus olhos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, incomodada pelo objeto que forçava a minha linha de visão, obrigando-me a encarar.

Engoli em seco.

_Era eu, ali?_

Sim, óbvio que era eu. Conseguia facilmente visualizar a pequena cicatriz quase na raiz do meu cabelo, que fora adquirida ainda na minha infância a partir de uma travessura de Emmett; todavia, a forma como estava vestida, maquiada, arrumada, era ao mesmo tempo familiar e estrangeira, pois não me recordava de ter me vestido daquela forma, somente em sonho.

- Onde você arrumou isso? – questionei acusatoriamente. – Isso é uma montagem, nunca aconteceu! – exclamei assombrada, pois diversos pensamentos nada bons rondavam por minha cabeça.

Será que Alice havia instruído o seu próprio irmão a dormir comigo, como um presente de aniversário? Se foi desta forma, como um jogador famoso como ele submeteu-se a isso? Sendo literalmente reduzido a um garoto de programa? E, se não fosse nada disso, mas sim que Edward Cullen fosse um _stalker,_ que desde sempre me perseguiu, mas só agora tomou uma atitude?

_Deus! Meus pensamentos não estavam mais fazendo qualquer sentido, até mesmo para mim._

- Por favor, Bella. Lembre-se, meu amor. – suplicou o homem a minha frente. Arregalei meus olhos com o "meu amor". – Merda! – exclamou diante do meu olhar.

Engoli em seco.

Por que raios eu não estava sentindo medo desse louco?

- Bella, essa foto foi tirada no dia do nosso baile, que infelizmente foi também o dia em que terminamos. De alguma forma, a maneira como tudo ocorreu, levou ao fim o nosso relacionamento, que não foi culpa nossa, mas sim uma armação – pontuou com urgência, como se aquilo fosse o detalhe mais importante da história absurda que ele me contava. –, e foi traumático o suficiente para que você esquecesse _tudo_ o que passamos juntos. – explanou com determinação. Suas palavras rondavam em minha cabeça, não fazendo sentindo algum diante dos fatos.

"Você me disse ontem que havia se lembrado de tudo." – falou mais uma vez com uma voz miúda, que exalava derrota.

O encarei incomodada. A situação toda estava me deixando desconfortável, e nem era porque ele ainda estava nu diante de mim, mas porque as suas explicações eram similares demais com o sonho que tivera durante a noite.

- Isso _nunca_ aconteceu! Isso foi só um sonho. Você acha o quê? Que eu sou idiota? – repliquei irritada por essa brincadeira idiota que ele estava fazendo comigo.

Ele negou veemente com a cabeça, com uma expressão aterrorizada em seu rosto.

- É melhor você ir embora. – demandei com obstinação, mas falhando miseravelmente ao final, por decidir correr para o banheiro do meu quarto e me trancar lá, como uma criança assustada no Halloween.

Não sei dizer exatamente o porquê estava agindo da forma que estava, mas optando por ignorar os apelos do homem que me chamava, entrei debaixo do chuveiro, onde a sua voz foi completamente abafada pela água.

Eu me sentia confusa. Eu sabia da realidade da qual eu sempre vivi, mas também sabia um pouco sobre a realidade da qual eu sempre desejei, graças ao meu sonho, e por mais diferentes que elas fossem entre si, elas pareciam se complementar, como se uma fosse parte da outra, necessitando coexistir juntas.

"_Ótimo, agora eu estou verdadeiramente maluca. Não sabendo sequer separar sonhos da realidade. Maravilha."_

Sim, o meu sarcasmo estava a todo vapor logo cedo.

Cada vez que me focava – mesmo não tentando – no meu passado do qual eu conhecia, menos ele fazia sentido. Eu me recordava de pequenas coisas, mas nada realmente significativo. Eu sequer me recordava da minha formatura do _High School_.

Nah. Isso não significava nada, só uma prova do quanto eu desprezava tudo na _Forks High School_, por ter sido _sempre_ invisível para todos.

Mas por que eu sequer me lembro do momento de maior orgulho que tive no _High School_, que foi a conquista da minha bolsa de estudos?

Um arrepio estranho passou por meu corpo, no mesmíssimo instante em que toda a água quente da minha casa acabou, fazendo com que a água gélida batesse contra o meu corpo. Afastei-me da água, mas deixei que ela continuasse correndo livremente, fazendo a trilha sonora dos meus pensamentos.

Uma batida forte na porta do banheiro tirou-me dos meus devaneios.

- _Bella? Você está bem?_ – perguntou o homem que eu havia visto em minha cama mais cedo com um tom preocupado. – _Eu, eu tenho que ir... hum... er... vou deixar o meu número de telefone em sua escrivaninha, por favor, me ligue para falarmos sobre... hum... er... sobre o que aconteceu, ok?_ – implorou com uma voz contida.

Mantive-me quieta, sentindo o meu coração bater ruidosamente em meu peito como as asas desesperadas de um colibri.

Voltei a minha atenção aos sons que me rodeava: a água correndo no chuveiro, respirações erráticas e passos pesados no meu quarto, e depois de um longo tempo a porta da entrada sendo batida ao longe.

Ele havia ido embora. Quer dizer, eu achava que ele tinha ido.

Enrolei-me em minha toalha e sentei-me sobre o vaso sanitário, que estava com a sua tampa abaixada, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos, concentrando-me no som da água que caía no chuveiro ao meu lado, tranquilizando-me.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Deus! Eu nem queria pensar no que estava acontecendo. Eu estava uma bagunça, não só por estar absurdamente confusa, mas principalmente por ter as palavras de Edward Cullen rolando por minha cabeça como um maldito eco, assomando-se com as minhas lembranças difusas tanto do meu sonho, quanto da minha realidade.

Maluca, louca. Era isso. Eu estava ficando louca, e um dos primeiros efeitos da minha loucura foi essa confusão da qual a minha mente perturbada estava criando, onde não sabia sequer o que era e o que não era verdade.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava ali no meu banheiro, mas considerando que consegui acabar com toda a água quente do meu banheiro, e estava seguindo para acabar com toda a água do meu prédio, eu poderia chutar que estava ali há provavelmente umas duas horas, mas sendo sincera comigo mesma, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de me levantar para sequer desligar o chuveiro, quanto mais voltar ao meu quarto.

Assustei-me quando um estrondoso barulho de batida ecoou no banheiro, como se alguém estivesse socando a porta deste.

- _Isabella Swan, saia desse banheiro imediatamente antes que eu arrombe a porra dessa porta._ – sim, Rosalie, sempre tão suave como um triturador.

- _Rose!_ – a voz suave e contida de Alice advertiu. Eu poderia facilmente ver a minha cunhada rolando os olhos. – _Bella, será que podemos conversar? _– pediu suavemente, mas com uma urgência nauseante saindo de cada sílaba.

Engoli em seco.

A presença das minhas amigas estranhamente me relaxava, e sendo estimulada por suas vozes levantei-me de meu lugar, sentindo meus músculos protestando por ter ficado na mesma posição por um longo tempo. Desliguei o chuveiro, e abri a porta para encontrar as duas com olhares de cautela e ansiedade. Não pude deixar de notar que toda a bagunça que estava no quarto quando o deixei, havia misteriosamente desaparecido; a cama estava feita, e sequer parecia que alguém havia dormido nela.

Puxei um pente da bancada do banheiro e corri por meus cabelos meio secos, sentindo que alguns nós havia se formado, enquanto os desfazia.

Rose foi a primeira que se dirigiu a mim.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – questionou ao mesmo tempo com curiosidade e preocupação.

Arqueei as minhas sobrancelhas.

- Como eu vou saber? – repliquei rudemente.

Oh sim, eu ainda estava irritada sabe-se lá com o quê.

- Bella, por que você não se senta e nos conte o que aconteceu, quer dizer, o que Edward te disse? – pediu suavemente Alice.

Fechei meus olhos em fendas. Alice sabia quem estava aqui? Então realmente ela estava por trás de tudo?

_Típico_. Sempre sendo uma intrometida.

- Se você sabe, por que está me perguntando? – repliquei na defensiva.

Rosalie bufou.

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter confiado no seu irmão, Alice. Olha como ela está! Parece que regredimos 12 anos! – vociferou. Voltei o meu olhar para ela, a analisando com curiosidade.

- O que você está dizendo? O que todos vocês estão dizendo? Que porra é essa de 12 anos que todo mundo fala, mas ninguém tem a coragem de me explicar? – brandi, deixando toda a cautela de lado.

Normalmente eu não sou uma pessoa mal humorada, ou irritada, mas o estresse do dia a dia no trabalho, e o fato de que claramente estão me escondendo algo, foram mais do que suficientes para me levar à borda e estourar como uma descontrolada.

Nessas horas que eu sentia falta da passividade e paciência que tinha nos meus 17 anos.

Rosalie e Alice trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e derrota.

- O que você se recorda do nosso _senior year_? – questionou Alice.

Arqueei as minhas sobrancelhas. O que isso tinha a ver com tudo?

- Que eu era invisível? Até hoje eu não consigo compreender como vocês duas se tornaram minhas amigas, quando eu passava a boa parte do tempo livre na biblioteca, ou participando de algum clube onde só os _nerds_ faziam vez. – disse com um sorriso enviesado, lembrando como Emmett sempre chamou os lugares que eu frequentava.

Rosalie assobiou uma respiração.

- Mais nada? Baile de _Homecoming_? Os jogos de football? Nosso baile, nada? – perguntou como se aquilo fosse a questão mais urgente e que eu não conseguia enxergar por que.

Abafei uma risada.

- Vocês sabem muito bem que não fui a nenhum desses eventos do _High School_, e como eu poderia quando não tinha um par, ou quando vocês estavam na torcida? – repliquei divertida, porque sem soar irônica a situação era engraçada.

- Não Bella, não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. – ponderou Alice com uma voz miúda. – Você se recorda dessa noite? – perguntou, estendendo uma fotografia para mim. Rapidamente reconheci como uma do meu aniversário de 17 anos, onde Tanya e as suas súditas haviam invadido e literalmente destruído a comemoração que a minha mãe havia feito com tanto cuidado no ringue de patinação de Forks.

- Claro que eu lembro. Como eu poderia esquecer? – repliquei devolvendo a fotografia a Alice. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com tudo? – questionei, mais uma vez genuinamente confusa.

- Você se lembra o que aconteceu no dia seguinte? – implorou Alice com seus olhos verdes arregalados.

- Hum... _não_? – disse com incerteza. As duas fecharam os olhos em derrota. Senti a necessidade de me justificar. – Gente, foi há 13 anos! Eu mal lembro o que almocei ontem, como vou recordar o que aconteceu um dia depois do meu aniversário de 17 anos? – me defendi.

- Você já ouviu falar em _amnésia psicológica_? – perguntou Rosalie lentamente. Encarei-a, completamente confusa.

- Um pouco. – dei de ombros. – Sei que normalmente acontece com alguém que sofreu um grande trauma, fazendo bloquear os eventos que geraram o trauma. Não é isso? – repliquei incerta. Elas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com o meu aniversário de 17 anos? – questionei mais confusa do que nunca.

- _Tudo_. – suspirou Alice sentando-se em minha cama, de frente para a cadeira da qual eu estava sentada. – Você tem _amnésia psicológica_ Bella, por isso que você não se lembra de nenhum evento do nosso _senior year_. – pontuou.

Ri divertida.

- Isso é impossível! Eu me lembro de muitas coisas do nosso _senior year_! – exclamei com finalidade para fazer meu ponto.

- Ah é? – divertiu-se Rosalie. – Como foi quando você soube que havia ganhado a bolsa das empresas Meyer? Qual foi a sua reação, a sensação? Isso é um evento importantíssimo da sua vida no colégio. Ou então como foi a nossa formatura? Você se lembra do discurso ridículo que Jessica Stanley fez? – provocou a loira com perguntas que evidentemente eram óbvias, mas com toda a sinceridade, eu não conseguia me recordar as respostas.

- Rose, faz 13 anos! Como irei me lembrar dessas coisas? – rolei os olhos para tornar-se claro o quão ridículo era o que elas estavam me forçando a lembrar.

- Engraçado, todas as pessoas que tiveram um momento de glória em algum momento do _High School_ o guardam como uma preciosidade, e não como uma recordação de humilhação. – disse indicando com o queixo a fotografia que Alice ainda segurava.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Vocês não estão fazendo sentido algum. – defendi-me exasperada. Eu já estava me cansando desse jogo de ficar só rondando o assunto.

- Nós temos uma pequena história para te contar, e queremos que você não nos atrapalhe com perguntas. Depois você pode perguntar o que quiser que estaremos mais do que felizes em te responder. – disse Rosalie cansada.

E foi assim que Alice e Rosalie começaram a narrar com uma riqueza de detalhes quase que nauseante todo o nosso _senior year_. A narração se passava na mesma linha temporal do sonho que tivera aquela noite, e mesmo que eu tentasse suprimir as lembranças desse sonho, outros detalhes a mais tomavam a minha mente, complementando a história que me contavam. E como que para mostrar a veracidade do conto, as duas me brindavam com inúmeras fotografias que justificavam o que me diziam, deixando-me mais confusa do que gostaria de assumir.

Quando terminaram a história, as encarei de boca aberta, ainda segurando o anuário de Alice, na página em que estava intitulada _"Casal da Turma '98"_, e uma foto minha abraçada com Edward estava emoldurada.

Então era isso: o meu sonho, não era um sonho, mas sim a realidade?

"_Amém criatura! O quão difícil foi para você perceber o que estou há horas te mostrando!"_ – a voz estridente e arrogante da Prazeres gritou em minha cabeça.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar essa minha voz interior que me incomodava.

- Por que vocês nunca me disseram nada antes? – acusei com mais ferocidade do que imaginava as minhas amigas.

- Porque você não queria se lembrar disso, Bella. Quando nos encontramos na Flórida semanas depois de tudo que aconteceu, você era outra pessoa. Não era mais a garota tímida e sem confiança em si própria que havia deixado Forks, mas sim uma garota decidida a mudar, uma garota que não se prendia ao passado! – exclamou Alice.

- Fomos egoístas em não contar, com certeza, mas porra, Bella, no dia que você deixou Forks você estava um lixo, odiando a todos, inclusive a nós. Como poderíamos não ficar felizes que você havia se esquecido de toda a merda que aconteceu? Nos perdoado? Dane-se que havia perdido bons momentos, era uma vida nova, era hora de fazermos novas lembranças. – defendeu-se Rosalie.

- Vocês mentiram para mim! – vociferei, fechando minhas mãos em punhos e batendo no braço da poltrona em que estava sentada. – Vocês mentiram na minha cara por 12 anos! Quer dizer, todos mentiram. Meus pais, meu irmão, minhas melhores amigas! Como vocês têm a coragem de dizer que isso foi por amor? Desde quando se intrometer na minha vida e tomar as decisões por mim é amor? – pontuei cheia de irritação.

- Nós erramos Bella, claro que erramos, mas não queríamos ver você chafurdando em arrependimento, miséria pelo o que Tanya Denali fez a você, fazendo você duvidar do seu relacionamento com Edward! – brandiu Alice com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Vocês não tinham esse direito! – exclamei puxando os meus cabelos. – Eu mal reconheci o seu irmão quando ele acordou do meu lado essa manhã. Surtei como uma louca, dizendo que ele estava mentindo. E olha só, quem estava mentindo era outra pessoa. – declamei exasperada.

Balancei minha cabeça em negação.

- Quantas noites eu lamentei a você, Rosalie, por ter sido invisível no _High School?_ Chorando como uma adolescente apaixonada pelo fato que nunca seria nada na vida de Edward Cullen! E o que você fez? Você não disse porra nenhuma! Somente me encarava como se algo tivesse lhe corroendo, pedindo para sair, mas você não fez. E olhe só? Todo esse sofrimento poderia ter sido evitado se vocês tivessem me dito a verdade! – exclamei com um fervor irracional.

- Por que você nunca disse nada sobre Edward a Alice? Por que você nunca lastimou sua paixão por Edward Cullen para a irmã dele, que seria muito mais eficaz do que para mim, já que ela poderia contatar com ele e arranjar um encontro ao acaso? – questionou no mesmo fervor irracional que eu estava. – Porque seu subconsciente sabia Bella, sabia que Alice não hesitaria em encontrar Edward e promover um encontro entre vocês, e que ao vê-lo toda a merda desencadearia e você voltaria a sofrer! – demandou.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu sofreria, Rosalie? – perguntei retoricamente. – Eu já não era há muito tempo a garota tonta do colégio, que chorava porque era apaixonada pelo garoto popular da escola. Eu saberia lidar com tudo isso! – exclamei aos berros.

- Saberia? Como você está lidando agora? – replicou com escárnio.

- Não ouse dizer que não sou madura para lidar com isso, Rose. – disse entre os dentes.

- Você pode ser madura agora, Bella, aos 30 anos, mas não era madura antes! – exclamou. – Se tivéssemos contado isso para você anos atrás, sua reação com certeza não seria essa! – pontuou com sensatez.

- Você não sabe de nada! – defendi. – E não venha querer justificar a minha imaturidade com o fato que vocês mentiram para mim por 12 anos. – bufei, caminhando pelo meu quarto. – Há quanto tempo Edward sabe dessa "intervenção" de vocês? Que eu havia perdido a memória, ou que porra eu tive? – vociferei ainda inconformada com tudo o que elas haviam me dito.

- Ontem. Edward soube ontem à tarde. – respondeu Alice com a voz miúda.

Ri sem humor.

- Claro, porque Edward poderia saber antes de mim, óbvio. – bufei irritada com todos.

- Chega Bella! – exclamou Rosalie com finalidade, caminhando com decisão em minha direção, segurando com as suas mãos femininas e delicadas com força meus ombros. – Você quer ficar com raiva do mundo, fique, mas veja a situação da forma correta, ok? Pare de agir como uma criança mimada e aja como uma mulher de 30 anos!

Ri em escárnio e ironia.

- E como eu devo fazer isso, Rosalie? Me diga com a sua infinita sabedoria. – falei com a minha voz abarrotada de sarcasmo.

Ela riu diabolicamente.

- Você irá para Forks. Lá tem todas as suas respostas. – replicou com um sorriso convencido.

Ri mais uma vez em escárnio.

- Claro, porque Forks fica aqui, na esquina de casa. Caso você não se recorde, eu trabalho. Eu não faço o que bem entendo no meu trabalho como vocês duas, eu tenho um chefe do qual devo subordinação! – defendi com irritação.

- Você tem 3 anos de férias vencidas, Bella. – interferiu Alice. – Tenho certeza que o _Times_ não irá negar uma semana de folga para você.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma semana de folga, e como conseguirei achar um voo para Seattle agora, em cima da hora? – repliquei com objetividade.

- Eu já cuidei de tudo. Já falei com o RH do _Times_ e comprei a sua passagem. Seu voo sai às 15:55 do JFK para o Sea-Tac. Sem escalas. – pontuou Rosalie com arrogância.

Olhei atordoada para ela, e depois para o relógio em minha cama. Já se passava da uma da tarde.

- Você acha que dá tempo de chegar ao JFK, arrumar as minhas malas nesse tempo? – repliquei com uma gargalhada.

- Sua mala já está pronta. – interveio Alice. – Você só precisa se trocar.

- O quê? Como? – balbuciei atordoada.

- Enquanto você estava trancafiada em seu banheiro, nós resolvemos algumas coisas. – sorriu com simpatia Alice.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, abismada. Elas, pelo que parecia já imaginavam como seria a minha reação, e como uma visita a Forks seria necessária.

Uau!

Apesar de estar com muita raiva das duas no momento, não pude deixar de me surpreender e ficar grata pela preocupação de ambas.

- Hum... obrigada, eu acho. – agradeci, ainda com a voz dura.

Rapidamente troquei-me, optando por uma calça jeans, uma regata preta, um blazer xadrez em padrões de vermelho, preto, verde musgo e branco, e all stars brancos – mais de 7 horas sentada em um avião, e depois mais 3 horas até Forks em um carro, eu tinha que estar preparada, e principalmente confortável.

Conforme colocava tudo o que precisava em minha bolsa, não pude deixar de notar o telefone de Edward ao lado do meu notebook, e por mais que eu não gostaria de assumir para Rose ou Alice, o guardei em minha bolsa, junto com a minha agenda, para em seguida guardar meu computador.

Não é como se eu fosse ligar para ele, pois ainda não conseguia entender como viemos parar em minha casa, e também, por mais que tenha visto fotos de nós dois juntos, ainda não consigo me convencer de que fomos um casal. Tudo parece surreal. Talvez voltando a Forks e tendo contato com as coisas que ele me deu – que, segundo Alice e Rosalie, minha mãe mantém guardadas no sótão – talvez ajudasse a recuperar essas lembranças, que ainda a meu ver não passam de sonhos.

Sonho de uma adolescente ou mulher perturbada.

Com tudo pronto e evidentemente um pouco atrasada para ter que atravessar a cidade até o aeroporto JFK, deixamos meu apartamento – contrariada por aceitar uma carona das duas na Mercedes rubra de Rosalie.

Foram os 30 minutos mais incômodos da minha vida. Nenhuma de nós três falamos um 'A' sequer, principalmente pelo fato que eu ainda estava puta da vida com as duas por terem decidido algo que influência diretamente a minha vida em todos os sentidos. Passado, presente e futuro.

_Deus! Como isso pode ter acontecido e eu não me lembro de nada?_

Ainda estava difícil me convencer de que tudo isso aconteceu, e que principalmente eu havia me esquecido. Alguns podem chamar de choque, descrença, o que for, mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia acreditar em nada ainda, por mais que tivesse visto provas, por mais que tivesse ouvido a história, por mais que a minha cabeça me inundava com lembranças do meu sonho, tudo ainda parecia demasiadamente irreal.

Quando me deixaram na entrada próximo ao guichê da American Airlines no aeroporto John F. Kennedy, não consegui conter o obrigada que passou por meus lábios, pois a hora naquele domingo parecia determinada a passar num piscar de olhos, e já se passava da hora de fazer o meu _check-in_. As duas disseram em uníssono que não foi nada, me desejando uma boa viagem, e boa sorte.

As duas poderiam ter pisado na bola comigo pelo lance de nunca contar nada sobre o que aconteceu no nosso _High School_, mas não poderia negar que ambas eram boas amigas, e que elas só queriam o melhor para mim.

Alguns podem dizer que de boas intenções o inferno está cheio, mas no caso de Rosalie e Alice, eu sabia que as boas intenções realmente eram genuínas.

.

Foram 6 horas e 30 minutos de voo de NYC a Seattle, com a presença de 2 turbulências. Eu odiava pegar turbulências quando viajava, mas sabia que nessa época do ano elas eram comuns. A comissária de bordo na metade do voo passou a recusar a me dar mais algumas micro garrafas de vodca.

Acredite, eu não conseguia dormir, e nem o álcool estava adiantando alguma coisa para acalmar os meus nervos, e quando se tem tempo de sobra, é natural que a mente humana analise cada mínimo detalhe. A minha mente, no caso, esmiuçava o sonho que tivera durante a noite, as palavras de Rosalie e Alice, e o semblante de Edward quando acordamos essa manhã.

Isso aconteceu tudo em um dia?

Quantas horas a maldição desse dia tinha? Setenta e duas?

Ao pousar no Sea-Tac em Seattle, corri para o guichê de uma pequena companhia que fazia Seattle – Port Angeles, contudo o próximo voo da mesma só sairia na manhã de segunda-feira. Não conseguindo suportar a espera, segui decidida até uma locadora de carros e depois de um procedimento onde realizaram teste do bafômetro, checaram a minha pressão sanguínea, e mais uma série de coisas que eram desnecessárias perante meus olhos, estava eu, conduzindo um Astra Saturn prata em direção a Forks.

Três malditas horas foi o que demorei até que finalmente cruzei a placa de "Bem-vindo a Forks". Fazia mais de dois anos que não vinha à casa dos meus pais, já que por dois anos seguidos eles foram até NYC visitar a mim e Emmett nas festas de final de ano, mas não achei difícil conduzir pela cidade em que nasci. Forks nos meus 30 anos de vida nunca teve mudanças drásticas, assim como nunca teve mudança de sentido em suas ruas.

A pequena casa amarela com detalhes em brancos continuava a mesma da minha adolescência, quando parei o carro na calçada. O jardim verde escuro, coberto por rosas, tulipas e lírios era o mais novo xodó da minha mãe. Na pequenina garagem eu podia ver o barco do meu pai ainda enganchado em seu carro, indicando que ele havia passado o domingo pescando.

Sorri cheia de saudade. Era tão apaziguante estar com os meus pais. Era como se só estar a alguns metros deles eu voltasse a ser criança, e diante de tudo e qualquer coisa eles sempre me protegeriam.

Fechei meus olhos, contendo as lágrimas que queriam escorrer por meu rosto, mas quando tornei a abri-los a minha visão ainda estava turva. Foquei-me mais uma vez na casa, percebendo que a macieira ainda tinha o balanço de pneu que meu pai fizera para mim no meu aniversário de 5 anos, entretanto, uma treliça – um projeto de jardinagem recente da minha mãe – mudava completamente a imagem daquele jardim.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, tomando finalmente coragem para entrar na casa dos meus pais. Com minha bagagem em uma mão, caminhei decidida pelo caminho que levava a porta de entrada, porém, quando o fazia, lembranças do meu sonho – que talvez não fosse tão sonho assim – me atingiram. Foi ali que Edward me beijou pela primeira vez.

Pisquei atordoada com a lembrança, forçando a suprimi-la. Eu gostaria de lembrá-la, mas preferencialmente na manhã seguinte.

Subi os degraus, e agindo como se fosse um desconhecido toquei a campainha. Pela luz azulada que era refletida na sala, eu ainda podia dizer que meu pai estava assistindo ao final do telejornal de esportes especial de domingo. Foram dois minutos inteiros até que meu pai abriu a porta.

- Bella, querida! Não esperávamos você até amanhã de manhã. – disse meu pai com a sua voz grossa e profunda. Não consegui conter a emoção, atirando-me em seus braços, cheia de saudade.

Logo a minha mãe, que já estava deitada, juntou se a nós, e deixando de lado qualquer explicação sobre a minha ida a Forks, ou sobre o que eu sabia do meu passado, sentamos na pequena cozinha, onde a minha mãe preparou um lanche para mim. Até então eu não havia percebido que estava faminta.

Depois de alimentada, meu pai levou as minhas coisas ao meu quarto, enquanto ia ao banheiro para tomar um banho. O tempo em Forks estava mais frio do que em Nova Iorque, o que veio a calhar com o meu estado de espírito, a água quente caindo sobre meus ombros retirou um pouco da tensão que estava sentindo, me deixando sonolenta. Desejei uma boa noite aos meus pais, e literalmente arrastei-me para o meu quarto.

Minha cama de criança parecia pequena e estranha para o meu corpo adulto, entretanto sorri quando senti o perfume do amaciante que a minha mãe usava nas roupas – em 12 anos morando sozinha _nunca_ consegui fazer com que o mesmo produto sentisse igual para mim.

Conforme me acomodava na minha cama, algo sobre a cadeira da minha escrivaninha chamou a minha atenção. Era uma caixa de papelão com tampa. Eu podia perceber através da penumbra que ela havia sido recentemente limpa e posta ali. Conforme eu a estudava mais ainda, notei uma pequena inscrição em caneta preta:

_Para Edward_.

Era ali que eu havia guardado todas as lembranças do nosso relacionamento? Com certeza sim, mas de qualquer maneira eu não queria pensar nisso agora. Por ora, eu gostaria de dormir, pois algo me dizia que amanhã seria um longo e emocional dia. Eu tinha que estar preparada.

Espero sinceramente que eu _esteja._

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ok, ok, ok... foi bem simples o capítulo, mas como disse lá em cima, foi difícil me conectar e conseguir escrever esse capítulo, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Bella obvio que surtou com Edward – em uma cena que eu chorei de rir enquanto escrevia -, e surtou de maneira nem um pouco delicada com Rose e Alice pelo que elas haviam feito. Todo mundo opinou muito sobre isso nas reviews de **EVERLONG** e espero que vocês aprovem a reação da Bella. _

_Claro que muitas perguntas ainda estão sem responder, mas irei as responder nos 4 capítulos que falta. Amém, Senhor, só mais quatro! Será que consigo terminá-los logo? Eu espero!_

_Não vou prometer quando irei postar o próximo capítulo por aqui, mas acredito que o mais breve possível, o mesmo vale para um capítulo de **EVERLONG**. Enquanto isso rezem para que eu recupere a minha inspiração e termine essa fic! LOOL_

_Obrigada a todas as reviews, vocês se superaram no capítulo passado, nunca recebo tantas reviews em um único capítulo. Indicações, recomendações, perguntas, comentários, sempre são mais do que bem vindos, então não hesitem em fazer, adoro saber que vocês estão curtindo a fic. Patti, obrigada por betar mais esse capítulo honey, e compreender que às vezes eu quero dar uma pausa e mandar tudo para um lugar far far away! ;D_

_Espero encontra-los em breve!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol_

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Olha lá a Prazeres dando o ar de sua graça no presente também. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Estou do lado da Bella incondicionalmente. Claro, compreendo Rosalie e Alice, sei que a intenção das duas era de evitar que a amiga sofresse tudo novamente, depois de toda a humilhação que foi submetida a passar, mas não posso deixar de ficar puta da vida também, afinal, foi tempo demais escondendo a verdade de Bella. Principalmente Alice, que viu o irmão sofrer, os anos se passarem, e ele ainda estar tão ligado a Bella e ela sem dizer nada, e vendo a vida passar para Bella também, e a amiga alheia a todo o passado. Por isso a reação, afinal, quem gosta de ser o último a saber das coisas? Pior, quando isso está relacionado a você, e depois de tantos anos? Parabéns Alice e companhia! kkkkkk_

_É aquela velha história, amamos os amigos, mas às vezes eles são fodas! Haushuahsuahushas_

_Será que só na minha cabeça passou uma ligeira vontade de gritar para a Bella ignorar que estava sem entender e aceitar o convite de Edward a se juntar novamente a ele na cama depois do "baby" e do "meu amor"? Olha, eu tinha ignorado. As perguntas poderiam ficar para depois. haushuahsuhaushashaushuahs_

_Bom, agora é esperar para ver o que acontecerá quando a Bella abrir a caixa. Tudo voltará à tona? Esperamos que sim!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, Patti. _

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	37. Raízes da Verdade

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém a Bella surtando ao encontrar o Edward nu em sua cama, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Porque eu aqui estou passando por uma fase difícil. Não sei se é um bloqueio, se é falta de inspiração, ou simplesmente preguiça, mas escrever esses capítulos de **EVERLONG** e esse de **TEENAGE DREAM** foi um verdadeiro martírio. E o pior de tudo, é que agora o meu tempo vai ser reduzido mais que a metade, e vou ter que me desdobrar para conseguir escrever esses últimos 3 capítulos, mas eu vou conseguir. E até final do mês tudo estará pronto! LOOL_

_Assim, não estou mandando um recado específico para ninguém, mas quem – e olha que são muitos – que ainda continuam dizendo nas reviews que a Bella nunca mais deveria olhar na cara da Alice ou da Rosalie, para um minutinho e analisa os fatos de forma correta: A Bella só tem as duas como amigas, e são as melhores dela; literalmente a sua família. Elas viram a Bella se recusar a tudo, ser rebelde, mudar completamente quando foi morar em NYC, ela deixou claro para as duas antes de ir para a Flórida que não queria nunca mais falar sobre o que aconteceu no Senior Year, que ela queria esquecer, e ela esqueceu, as duas como realmente boas amigas fizeram isso, deixaram que ela esquecesse. É foda que essa "omissão" tenha durado 12 anos? Claro que é, mas entendam que foi uma escolha da própria Bella, por mais que não lembre. _

_E quem ainda fica dizendo que a Alice foi uma irmã da onça por não ajudar o Edward, entenda ele nunca disse muito abertamente que queria reencontrar com Bella, somente há 2 anos que ele começou a ser insistente com isso. Alice postergou esse encontro, não pelo mal deles, mas pelo o que poderia causar a Bella. Lembre-se: ela tem uma doença diagnosticada: AMNÉSIA PSICOLÓGICA e não é tão fácil quanto parece trazer tudo a mente. Tanto que quem já leu o capítulo 2 de **EVERLONG** percebeu que ela tem certas memórias sobre isso, em alguns casos vem mais intensamente, em outras em forma de sonho, e em outras ainda de uma maneira imaginativa, sabe quando nós pegamos pensando em como uma coisa poderia ter sido? É isso que acontece com a Bella, espero que neste capítulo vocês entendam um pouco isso, se caso não, bem... vocês terão mais 3 para entender um pouquinho sobre como funciona a coisa toda, ok?_

_Esse capítulo, como deixei claro no final do capítulo passado será tecnicamente a Bella relembrando de tudo – sim, sim, sim, Bellinha finalmente vai se lembrar de tudo, então se preparem para uma retrospectiva nesse capítulo, ok?_

_Quem ainda tiver dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, saber da fic, do que vocês tiverem vontade de saber, não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todas as reviews, perguntas e o carinho que vocês dão para mim e para essa fic, eu só posso agradecê-los eternamente por isso. Obrigada mesmo, espero que eu esteja cobrindo todos os detalhes que faltavam de explicações aqui._

_Chega de enrolar, e vamos ao capítulo._

_Boa leitura! ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37 – Raízes da Verdade**

.

Pode parecer estranho que eu tenha conseguido dormir, quando detalhes de toda uma verdade estavam ali, a poucos centímetros de onde eu estava. Mas o meu cansaço físico, emocional e até mesmo psicológico, estava a um ponto que estava prestes a cair desfalecida a qualquer momento diante da minha exaustão. Tanto que assim que fechei meus olhos, deitada em minha cama de adolescente um pouco depois da uma da manhã em Forks, apaguei para uma noite sem sonhos, e anormalmente quente.

Forks não é uma cidade que tenha noites quentes, ou dias quentes, ou ainda o sol brilhando forte por toda a cidade como se fosse uma cidade de um país tropical. Estas situações climáticas não eram bem-vindas em minha cidade natal. Todavia, na manhã de segunda-feira um sol quente infiltrava-se pelas janelas do meu quarto, queimando a minha pele pálida, e me incomodando mais do que gostaria de assumir.

Apesar do meu cansaço e da vontade de permanecer na cama para sempre, o calor do sol estava me incomodando, e desistindo de postergar a minha preguiça, despertei para o dia.

Evidentemente que a primeira coisa que vi quando meus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade foi a bendita caixa que aguardava no mesmo lugar da noite anterior, ansiando para que eu a explorasse, descobrisse o que suas paredes de papelão escondiam de mim.

Eu estava curiosa para saber o que tinha ali dentro, mas sabe quando o seu medo sobrepõe a sua curiosidade? Bom, eu estava dessa maneira, temerosa para o mundo que, segundo o que me disseram, eu esqueci; que fiz _questão_ de esconder de mim mesma de alguma maneira.

Gemi, cobrindo o meu rosto com um travesseiro.

Por que eu temia o que estava naquela caixa? Eu devo temer o que tem nela?

Agrr... eu odiava quando a minha mente começava a analisar tudo a minha volta, não conseguindo se focar no que deve se focar. Quer dizer, eu estava focada no que deveria me focar, entretanto, o meu medo era infundado, a minha incerteza era ridícula, a minha insegurança era desnecessária.

Sabendo que não poderia mais postergar o que quer que eu estava postergando, levantei-me da minha cama, e pegando alguns itens de higiene pessoal e uma roupa para passar o dia, que fosse confortável e não tão quente, segui para o banheiro para tomar um banho, que fez a vez de revigorar meus ânimos, dando-me a força interior que precisava para desenterrar o meu passado, não só da minha mente, mas também das memórias que havia feito questão de deixar para trás há tantos anos.

Após o banho, desci para tomar um café da manhã, estranhando ao encontrar a casa vazia, mas um pequeno bilhete da minha mãe preso na geladeira, me dizendo onde todos haviam ido – meu pai, mesmo com a aposentadoria não conseguia ficar longe do Departamento de Polícia, e como era de se esperar estava lá; minha mãe havia ido fazer algumas compras em Port Angels, todavia eu poderia apostar que os dois estavam me dando espaço para revirar o meu passado.

Alimentada e incapaz de estender mais o que deveria realmente fazer, tomei uma respiração profunda, e finalmente tomando coragem, subi as escadas para voltar a entrar no meu quarto. Arrumei a cama, em seguida peguei a temida caixa que estava relativamente pesada e a coloquei sobre a cama, em seguida sentando em frente a ela.

Era apenas uma caixa de papelão com provavelmente fotos, presentes e outras coisas que namorados adolescentes dão para as suas namoradas adolescentes, mas era como se dentro da caixa eu estava prestes a encontrar uma cobra mortal.

O meu temor era completamente infundado, eu sabia disso.

Mas e daí? Eu estava com medo. Me prenda, me condene por isso. É a realidade.

Como se estivesse agindo em câmera lenta para não atrair a atenção de ninguém, abri a caixa. Bichinhos de pelúcia, envelopes com cartas, bilhetes, diversas fitas cassete, álbuns de fotos, e outras duas caixinhas um pouco menores feitas em veludo vermelho e azul, respectivamente.

O primeiro item que peguei da caixa com as minhas mãos, foi um bichinho de pelúcia, onde a Minnie dava um beijo no Mickey. Era tão delicado, tão significativo, que mesmo sem ter muita certeza do que ele significava em si, sorri emocionada. O admirei por longos minutos, até que de repente encontrei uma pequena inscrição na parte de baixo do sapato amarelo do Mickey.

"_Uma recordação do que passamos na Califórnia. Segundas bases, lembra? – E". _

Gargalhei com a inscrição. No mesmo instante em que meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas de emoção, uma vaga lembrança desse pedaço do meu sonho cruzou a minha mente, mas ainda parecia tão distante de mim tudo isso, como se fossem lembranças, memórias, a vida de outra pessoa.

Passei um longuíssimo tempo admirando cada item que estava na caixa, memórias do meu sonho vira e mexe me brindavam, evidentemente. Todavia, ainda me sentia deslocada com a história pessoal de cada objeto. Era como se cada coisa ali não pertencia a mim. Podia estar meu nome nelas, mas ainda não as conseguia ligar a mim, nem mesmo quando li as cartas e bilhetes que Edward supostamente escreveu para mim.

- _Bella?_ – a voz da minha mãe gritou, me sobressaltando.

- Aqui em cima. – gritei de volta, admirando o pequeno bilhete que Edward havia escrito para mim.

.

"_Bella,  
'Eu te amo' não é nem perto o que eu sinto por você. Você, baby, é a minha vida.  
~Edward  
maio/98"_

.

- Hey, você abriu a caixa. – suspirou a minha mãe da porta, me sobressaltando outra vez.

Engoli em seco, tornando a dobrar o pequeno bilhete e guardando-o dentro da caixinha onde as outras estavam.

- Eu nunca li, ou mexi em nada dentro dessa caixa. – tornou a falar a minha mãe. Sorri para ela em um silencioso agradecimento. Ela suspirou pesadamente. – Será que isso está te ajudando? – pediu, sentando-se em minha cama e segurando em suas mãos o Mickey e a Minnie de pelúcia.

Fechei meus olhos, suspirando pesadamente e me jogando para trás em minha cama.

- Tudo isso, apesar de estar em meu nome, não parece pertencer a mim, mas sim a outra pessoa, e... e é como se eu estivesse invadindo a sua privacidade, lendo, bisbilhotando coisas tão pessoais, tão íntimas. – confessei com a voz cansada.

Foi a vez de a minha mãe suspirar pesadamente.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto eu e seu pai nos arrependemos de ter concordado em esconder tudo de você. – lastimou a minha mãe, atraindo a minha atenção para ela. – Mas quando você foi para Jacksonville, você estava tão revoltada, tão rebelde, tão magoada com tudo e com todos, que quando ficamos sabendo que você não se recordava de mais nada do que havia acontecido no último ano, foi um alívio. Ao mesmo tempo em que foi egoísta da nossa parte não te contar a verdade, por sermos seus pais, era tão bom vê-la feliz, sendo aquela menina alegre, tímida e tão normal com tudo, que somente aceitamos a situação.

Ela balançou sua cabeça em um gesto de negação, fazendo com que seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados manchados com alguns fios grisalhos se agitassem em conjunto.

- Não tem desculpa para o que fizemos, Bella, mas todos, eu, seu pai, seu irmão, Rose, Alice, fizemos isso pensando que era o melhor para você. – ela riu sem humor. – Hoje nossas desculpas por nossas ações naquela época parecem tão tolas, mas foi o que fizemos, e se tem algo que temos que conviver para o resto dos nossos dias, é essa culpa. – deu de ombros.

Rapidamente me sentei reta, pegando as mãos da minha mãe nas minhas.

- Eu não os culpo pelo que aconteceu. – disse com sinceridade. – Claro, fiquei chateada porque nunca ninguém me contou sobre isso, mas eu sei que as intenções de vocês eram as melhores, e tanto quanto eu odeio por só saber disso agora, eu adoro o fato que pude viver uma vida sem essas lembranças, sejam elas boas ou más, pois nesse tempo eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor, a pessoa que eu sempre quis ser. – confessei, apertando as mãos da minha mãe.

- Nós sempre soubemos que você iria conseguir ir para Columbia e depois era inevitável que você conseguiria um emprego no _New York Times_. Você passou a sua vida inteira dizendo que faria isso, que este era o seu sonho, e você o perseguiu Bella. – sorriu com simpatia, enquanto seus olhos esverdeados enchiam-se de lágrimas. – E conhecendo você tão bem, era óbvio que você conseguiria fazer com que seu namoro com Edward desse certo, mas todos nós só aceitamos a solução mais fácil. Não deixamos o menino explicar-se para você, e a mandamos para o outro lado do país.

- Obrigada mãe, mas não sei quanto à última parte. Apesar de tudo isso ainda parecer pertencer à vida de outra pessoa, algo me diz que se Edward e eu tivéssemos ido para faculdade namorando, nosso namoro não resistiria. – levantei meus ombros em um gesto de confusão. – Não sei, é como se fosse necessário o tempo longe para nos autoconhecer? – disse soando mais como uma pergunta.

- É... pode ser – suspirou a minha mãe. –, mas ainda assim não tira a culpa de nossos ombros. Aposto que Rose e Alice também se sentem assim. – sorriu, entregando-me o bichinho de pelúcia.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – concordei, admirando o bonequinho enquanto minha mãe levantava-se da cama.

- Eu vou preparar o jantar, você deve estar morrendo de fome. – levantei a minha cabeça, encarando-a confusa. – São quase seis horas, Bella. Acho que você ficou muito tempo mergulhada nas lembranças. – disse com um sorriso, em seguida dando uma piscadela para mim.

- Você precisa de ajuda, mãe? – perguntei.

- Não precisa, querida, já tenho tudo sob controle. – riu da sua piada, saindo do quarto, mas parando antes de ultrapassar a soleira da porta.

- Mãe? – chamei confusa por sua inércia.

- Eu nunca o encontrei, mas sempre soube que você tinha. – começou lentamente, virando-se de repente para mim. – Você mantinha um diário durante essa época. Eu não faço ideia de onde você o guardou, mas talvez, você lendo suas próprias palavras sobre essa época, talvez a ajude a se reconectar com esse passado. – sorriu, para finalmente deixar-me no quarto pensando em suas palavras.

Fiquei mais algum tempo admirando as coisas que havia dentro da caixa, abrindo as caixinhas de veludo e descobrindo dentro delas uma pulseira com nossas iniciais e um coração, e um colar de coração com pedrinhas coloridas. Eu recordava mais ou menos disso do sonho que tivera, mas as lembranças deste ainda eram tão nebulosas e confusas que não conseguia me recordar em que momento ganhei qualquer uma das duas.

Cansada por ficar praticamente todo o dia na mesma posição, guardei tudo novamente dentro da caixa, finalmente deixando o meu quarto. Minhas costas doíam da minha má postura, porém quando terminei o lance de escadas o cheiro magnífico de lasanha caseira afastou todos meus pensamentos de cansaço e imediatamente senti uma fome inesperada, da qual eu era capaz de comer um elefante se fosse necessário.

Foi um jantar divertido e cheio de recordações da minha infância que tive com meus pais. Meu pai – apesar da idade – continuava o mesmo homem que era o meu herói quando eu era criança, contando dos casos que tinha na delegacia e como fácil foi prender um delinquente ou repreender um motorista alcoolizado. Minha mãe, por sua vez, depois de sua aposentadoria, se dedicava muito mais a casa, fazendo cursos de culinária, pintura, costura, e até mesmo pilates, que como ela disse a ajudava manter o corpo em forma.

Era maravilhoso estar na companhia dos dois, ainda mais quando a atenção de ambos estava apenas direcionada a mim, não também ao meu irmão – entenda, eu posso ter 30 anos, mas é sempre maravilhoso ser mimada por seus pais como uma garotinha e principalmente como se fosse filha única.

Após o jantar, disse aos dois que daria uma volta pela cidade e que logo voltaria. Optei por caminhar. Por ter ficado o dia todo dentro de casa, mal tinha respirado o ar puro que transbordava em Forks. O céu, apesar de estar de noite, estava claro, sem nenhuma nuvem, enquanto as estrelas, que em Nova Iorque eram ofuscadas tanto pela poluição, quanto pelas luzes da cidade, aqui elas brilhavam sem a interferência de qualquer outra luz. A lua era apenas um filete fino. Sempre gostei de luas crescentes, elas eram tão místicas, tão cheias de surpresa, revelando-se a cada dia um pedacinho.

Caminhei pelo que pareceram horas pela cidade em que nasci. A maioria das coisas continuava da mesma maneira que sempre foi, o que era um contraste estranho com NYC, que mesmo com a sua arquitetura sempre tão igual, seu ritmo incansável, a cidade se transformava a cada dia diante dos nossos olhos. Forks, em contrapartida, parecia parada no tempo.

Ao retornar para a casa dos meus pais, os encontrei sentados abraçados no sofá da sala assistindo a uma comédia romântica. O amor que eles partilhavam era tão bonito, tão verdadeiro, que eu só poderia desejar o mesmo para mim um dia.

E foi com esse pensamento que tomei um banho, lavando meus cabelos enquanto refletia sobre todo o meu dia. Inesperadamente as palavras da minha mãe sobre o meu diário vieram a minha mente, e uma ansiedade incomum começou a me corroer, como se tudo o que eu precisava estivesse lá, naquelas folhas de papéis que estavam em algum lugar que eu guardei, mas não fazia ideia de onde.

Todavia, assim que minha cabeça bateu nos meus travesseiros eu me recordei de onde eu poderia ter guardado meu diário. Em um rompante levantei-me da minha cama e me meti debaixo desta, levantando uma tábua do assoalho, que tão como supus lá estava escondido meu diário. A capa vermelha estava meio desbotada, as folhas amareladas, e o aroma de algo que estava guardado há anos preencheu as minhas narinas. Sorri para mim mesma, tornando a sentar na minha cama e abrindo-o.

.

"_Este diário pertence à Isabella Marie Swan. Não leia se você tem amor a sua vida."_

.

Estava escrito em tinta preta na contra capa com a minha letra, apesar de que nesta época ela parecia muito infantilizada ainda. Sorri abismada, me recordando de quando escrevi aquilo há pelo menos uns 15 anos.

Animada com o que estivesse escrito ali pudesse evocar as minhas lembranças, virei a página para a primeira anotação que fiz:

.

_11 de setembro de 1995_

_Hoje eu vi o menino mais lindo de todo o universo. Ele tinha um cabelo de uma cor engraçada, um loiro meio castanho, não sei dizer ao certo. Seus olhos eram verdes tão brilhantes, tão lindos. Duvido que ele tenha me visto, mas o seu sorriso era tão apaixonante._

_Acho que já estou apaixonada! E eu nem faço ideia qual é o nome dele, mas eu irei descobrir._

_._

Tive que colocar a minha mão na boca para conter a gargalhada que estava prestes a sair por meus lábios. Pela minha descrição, esse foi o dia que vi Edward pela primeira vez, e apesar de ter se passado 15 anos eu ainda me lembrava disso como se tivesse sido ontem. Ainda sorrindo passei para a próxima página.

.

_13 de setembro de 1995_

_Tudo bem é meu aniversário, mas de que adianta fazer 15 anos se ninguém além de seus pais e seu irmão sabem disso? Por isto que eu odeio aniversários. Eles sempre são uma porcaria, e sempre é a mesma coisa: nós 4 em casa, comendo lasanha e depois Emmett e papai tomando conta da sala para verem algum jogo._

_Sem contar que sempre os dias 13/09 me trazem alguma coisa ruim, tudo para piorar esse dia já ruim. No caso, foi descobrir que o garoto lindo de cabelo engraçado, olhos verdes e sorriso espetacular já está todo amiguinho de Tanya Denali. Ai como eu odeio aquela garota! Por que eu não posso ser popular como ela? Espero que ele dê uma boa esnobada nela. Aquela garota precisa disso._

_._

Novamente o meu tom raivoso e infantil me fez rir. Desde que me lembro, eu nunca gostei de Tanya, e pela minha fúria, quando começamos o _High School_ tornou-se pior. Estimulada por minha curiosidade, passei para data seguinte no meu diário.

.

_15 de setembro de 1995_

_O nome dele é Edward. Edward. Claro que um garoto lindo como ele teria o nome de um príncipe, de um rei. _

_Definitivamente eu estou apaixonada. Pena que ele nem sequer sabe quem eu sou._

.

_19 de setembro de 1995_

_Acho que hoje eu fiz uma amiga. É a garota nova, Alice. Ela foi muito legal comigo durante a aula de biologia. Era como se o que ela mais queria no mundo era ser a minha amiga. Ela me chamou para ir à sua casa amanhã, passar uma tarde com ela, e por mais que esteja intimidada eu irei. Eu quero muito que Alice seja a minha amiga._

_Vi o Edward, e ele sorriu em minha direção._

_._

Mais uma vez não consegui conter a minha risada ao me lembrar de como eu e Alice nos tornamos amigas. Parecia que foi outro dia que ela sentou ao meu lado na aula de Biologia e começou a conversar comigo, pedindo para que eu fosse a sua amiga.

Estimulada pelo começo da minha amizade com Alice, que foi um tópico muito discutido em meu diário, passei para a próxima página.

.

_20 de setembro de 1995_

_OMG! _

_Alice é irmã do Edward, dá para acreditar? _

_A casa deles é linda, parece uma casa de cinema. O quarto de Alice é um quarto de uma princesa. Ela tem tudo e mais um pouco, sem contar que pelo o que ela me conta, deve ter sido muito popular em sua antiga escola em Chicago, o que é estranho que ela justamente decidiu ser minha amiga. Mas enquanto ela me querer ao seu lado, eu ficarei._

_Ahh... e como eu posso me esquecer? Edward me cumprimentou hoje. Ele é tão lindo!_

_._

Tive que conter uma nova onda de riso que estava prestes a me dominar quando debaixo da minha descrição do dia estava desenhando um coração onde eu tinha escrito: "Bella e Edward".

Continuei folheando as páginas do meu diário, e de setembro de 95 a setembro de 97 a maioria das inscrições eram sobre coisas que fiz com Alice e como a nossa amizade era maravilhosa. Contudo, a frase mais recorrente era: _"Hoje eu vi o Edward e ele sorriu para mim"_ ou _"Hoje o Edward me cumprimentou"_.

Apesar de como tolo que pareciam essas frases, elas significavam tanto para mim naquela época. Seu sorriso era mais do que suficiente para que eu ganhasse o meu dia. Um simples "_oi"_ dele, era tudo o que eu mais queria ganhar.

Me surpreendi quando li no alto da folha a próxima data:

.

_13 de setembro de 1997_

_Hoje é meu aniversário, e minha mãe planejou uma festa surpresa para mim, no ringue de patinação. A festa estava legal, Alice estava lá, junto com Alistair e mais um pessoal que participava do clube de matemática e das monitorias comigo. Estávamos nos divertindo muito, até que os meninos do time de football chegaram ao ringue._

_Não que a presença deles me incomodava, mas sei lá, eles verem a minha festa foi estranho. Mas antes a esta estranheza, do que a presença de Tanya Denali e suas súditas estragando a minha festa. Ela foi tão maldosa comigo, me humilhando praticamente na frente de toda escola, e para quê? Eu nunca fiz nada para ela, sempre fui na minha, nunca entrei em seu caminho._

_Eu sei que preciso ser mais pró ativa, Alice me disse isso depois do ocorrido, que eu deveria mudar, não deixar os outros pisar em mim como sempre deixei, mas como eu posso mudar? Vestir-me como uma prostituta como Tanya? Ser rude com os outros? Dar em cima de todos os meninos do time de football? Oh não, isso não sou eu. _

_Eu tenho que mudar, mas não sei como. De qualquer forma não será hoje que descobrirei, certo?_

_Só para referencia futura: enquanto eu escrevo isso, choro que nem uma boba lembrando-me do que Tanya fez para mim hoje. E para constar também, Edward estava lá, e mesmo que eu não o tenha visto, posso dizer com certeza que ele, assim como todos os outros garotos do time – tirando apenas o meu irmão – riu de mim. É... eu sou patética._

_Quando acaba esse meu inferno? 9 meses para Florida e depois, se tudo permitir, Columbia._

_._

Reli duas vezes as minhas palavras. A minha mágoa estava embutida em cada linha, em cada letra. Eu nem precisava ter colocado um lembrete sobre o fato que estava chorando, a tinta negra em vários pontos estava borrada, dificultando a leitura. Assim como havia dito para Rosalie e Alice ainda ontem, eu me lembrava desse maldito dia com tanta clareza que era até nauseante. A forma como Tanya entrou de penetra em minha festa, zombou das roupas que eu usava, jogou refrigerante em mim, bolo, me desprezou... tudo ainda eram lembranças vívidas em minha cabeça.

Fechei meus olhos para afastar essas lembranças da minha memória, da mesma maneira que fechei o diário, já exausta da leitura, e apagando a luz do abajur foi fácil dormir.

Sonhos, lembranças, ou que raio tudo fosse voltaram a dominar minha mente durante o sono. Sequencialmente o mesmo sonho que tive há duas noites, quando acordei com Edward Cullen ao meu lado. Todavia, mesmo sabendo da realidade, vendo provas dessa realidade, ela ainda parecia tão irreal a meu ver. Era como se essas recordações ainda não me pertenciam, como se fizessem parte de outra pessoa, outra vida.

Eu sabia que tinha que continuar lendo meu diário, se é que tudo isso ainda iria fazer sentido depois que eu lesse tudo o que estava escrito ali, e por isso que depois de um banho e um café da manhã reforçado, voltei ao meu quarto agarrei o diário e uma colcha, estendendo-a no fundo da casa dos meus pais, próximo à orla da floresta, para ler o que estava escrito naquelas páginas.

.

_14 de setembro de 1997_

_Eu decidi que iria mudar hoje, e mudei. A começar pelas minhas roupas. A partir de hoje estou abandonando o meu visual relaxado. Vou começar a usar roupas mais da moda, calças justas, blusas curtinhas e justas. Podem falar o que quiserem, mas sim, a minha mudança foi motivada pelo o que aconteceu ontem à noite, e por mais que eu gostaria de dizer que a mudança não significa nada, eu não posso, sabe por quê?_

_Porque desafiei Tanya Denali! Todos na escola ficaram surpresos com a minha atitude, mas cansei de ser capacho dessa barata descascada, agora eu serei mais eu! _

_Porque Rosalie Hale – a capitã das cheerios – veio me pedir ajuda para conquistar meu irmão, como se fosse necessário, mas o melhor da nossa conversa foi ela me convidando para fazer um teste para líder de torcida, e adivinha? Depois de criar uma coreografia na hora para uma música dos Backstreet Boys, eu me tornei uma líder de torcida!_

_E também porque Edward Cullen segurou a minha mão, admirou o meu novo visual, falou comigo, e beijou a minha pele. Tudo bem foi a minha bochecha, mas isso é um começo, certo?_

_Tem como ser melhor do que isso?_

_._

Pisquei atordoada com as minhas palavras. Pela primeira vez, o que li parecia pertencer a mim, como se aquilo fosse realmente a minha vida, assim como havia sido em meu sonho.

Ansiosa para fazer a conexão com tudo, comecei a ler com mais vigor cada passagem, algumas evidentemente chamando mais a atenção do que outras, claro.

.

_27 de setembro de 1997_

_Ganhei como rainha do Homecoming! Dá pra acreditar?_

_Mas o melhor de tudo foi que Edward Cullen me beijou! E não foi um beijinho qualquer não, foi na boca! E que beijo! Tenho certeza que será o melhor de toda a minha vida, já foi o melhor primeiro beijo que eu poderia sonhar._

_Então ele confessou que sempre gostou de mim! Edward Cullen sempre gostou de mim, disse que sempre quis se aproximar de mim, conversar comigo, mas temia a minha reação. Menino bobo._

_Mas então... OMG... só de pensar nisso, já começa a me dar um siricutico. Ele me pediu em namoro! NAMORO! Isso mesmo! N-A-M-O-R-O!_

_E claro que eu aceitei, não sou boba né? _

_Eu, Isabella Swan, estou namorando Edward Cullen, dá pra acreditar?_

_._

_31 de outubro de 1997_

_Festa de Halloween que Alice e Rosalie organizaram. Nós fomos todos vestidos de vampiros. A minha fantasia me deixou sexy, até Edward disse. Falando em Edward, as coisas com ele esquentaram um pouco quando nos beijamos antes de ir para a festa, mas antes que as coisas esquentassem demais dentro do carro, nos separamos, apesar de que eu gostaria de ter continuado._

_Então depois de tudo isso ele disse "eu te adoro". Eu adorei ouvir isso! Eu sei que 'eu te adoro' pode parecer bobo, e uma desculpa para dizer "eu te amo", mas nas palavras de Edward, eu senti realmente isso: que era adorada por ele._

_._

_15 e 16 de novembro de 1997_

_Edward me levou a Seattle para o show do Foo Fighters! Foi incrível! O melhor show que já assisti em toda a minha vida! E depois dividimos um quarto de hotel. Não era para dormirmos na mesma cama, mas eu precisava ficar junto dele, e assim foi, dormimos abraçados e na manhã seguinte as coisas voltaram a esquentar entre nós. Sabe, ele até mesmo ficou animado sabe?_

_Será que as coisas vão sempre começar a esquentar entre nós dois? Quando não conseguiremos parar?_

_._

_19 de dezembro de 1997_

_Fomos assistir Titanic. Edward e eu tivemos nossa primeira briga. Foi por uma crise de ciúmes boba nossa, por causa dos personagens do filme. Patético eu sei, mas já estamos bem outra vez._

_._

_26 de dezembro de 1997 a 05 de janeiro de 1998_

_Fomos a Califórnia comemorar o aniversário do Emmett e também o ano novo. Edward e eu dividimos um quarto, e por mais que fizemos coisas divertidas – como conhecer a Disney –, a melhor coisa da viagem foi no dia 1º! Eu sei que prometi que seduziria Edward, e eu fiz, apesar da minha timidez. Nós não fizemos... amor, mas... nos tocamos. Eu toquei ele lá, ele me tocou lá... foi tão... bom... eu me senti tão bem. E depois tomamos banhos juntos._

_Não sei quando vai acontecer outra vez, mas estou ansiosa para isso, ou para o algo a mais._

_._

_14 de fevereiro de 1998_

_Dia dos Namorados! Edward me deu um lindo colar de coração com pedrinhas coloridas. Ele disse que cada cor significava algo no nosso namoro. Foi tão lindo ouvi-lo dizer o que cada cor significava em nosso relacionamento. E quando ele disse que o rosa significava 'eu te amo', eu sabia que havia chegado o momento._

_E bem como havíamos meio que conversado, tivemos a nossa primeira vez. Foi o maior prazer, o maior desejo. Foi freneticamente, devagar, o meu sonho se tornando realidade, eu me senti o mais feliz do que eu poderia imaginar. Foi ótimo, e espero que em breve tenhamos mais sem tanta timidez da nossa parte._

_._

_16 de abril de 1998_

_Nós terminamos. Edward e eu terminamos. Nosso namoro não estava mais funcionando, e eu cansei dos ataques de ciúmes dele. Agora o alvo foi meu próprio irmão. Apesar do rompimento eu ainda o amo, mas não posso permitir ele continuando a me tratar como uma qualquer. Dói ficar longe dele, mas é o melhor._

_._

_06 de maio de 1998_

_Eu ganhei a bolsa de estudos para Columbia! Mas a maior surpresa do dia foi Edward pedindo para conversar comigo. Ele me contou o que aconteceu, e o porquê ter agido como um idiota antes de terminarmos. Não sei por que não me surpreendi ao saber que tinha dedo de Tanya Denali na história, só me surpreende que Edward acreditou na víbora. Eu sei que isso é mais do que motivo para não aceitar suas desculpas, mas eu o amo, e por conta disso aceitei voltar a ser sua namorada._

_Eu tenho certeza que agora vai dar tudo certo. _

_._

_31 de maio de 1998_

_Como eu fui idiota! Não só idiota, eu fui uma estúpida por não ver o óbvio. Qual é o óbvio? Edward Cullen NUNCA esteve apaixonado por mim. Nosso namoro para ele não passou de uma aposta para que ele finalmente ficasse com Tanya Denali._

_Eu não sei exatamente por que eu estou surpresa por descobrir tudo isso, mas eu estou. E também chorando diante da traição. Ele disse que me amava, que eu era a vida dele, mas... era tudo mentira e eu como uma idiota caí direitinho em sua conversa._

_De qualquer maneira, eu não posso continuar em Forks, vendo os dois rindo da minha cara. Na verdade, ver a cidade inteira rindo da minha cara, por isso que amanhã vou dizer aos meus pais que estou indo para Flórida passar um tempo com meus avôs antes de ir para Columbia. Eu sei que vou desistir de tudo, da minha formatura, dos meus amigos, mas no momento nenhum deles pode me ajudar. Eu preciso ficar sozinha, longe de tudo isso e... não sei... dar a volta por cima talvez? _

_Era hora de deixar tudo o que passei esse ano, que não passou de uma mentira para trás, viver uma vida sem ficar me prendendo ao passado. É o melhor que posso fazer por ora._

_._

_01 de junho de 1998_

_Esta será a última vez que escrevo em você, diário. Não é nada contra você necessariamente, mas é que em todas essas páginas é sobre ele, Edward. Eu não quero mais ficar revivendo a mentira que era o nosso relacionamento, eu não sou tão masoquista assim. E mesmo que todo mundo fique me enchendo para conversar com ele, eu não vou. Eu ainda tenho o meu orgulho, e não deixarei que ele e a sua paixão me humilhe mais uma vez. Cansei de ser a idiota da história. _

_Engraçado, como uma pessoa pode mudar em 24 horas? Eu não sei, mas estou me sentindo bem mais confiável, mais decidida, mais viva. Ir para Jacksonville foi a melhor ideia que tive desde sempre, passar um tempo com meus avós será bom, ficar perto do mar, ter sol o dia todo, o calor... tudo isso é o que eu preciso no momento. Ir a um lugar que não me fará pensar em Forks e em tudo que aconteceu aqui no último ano. Minha avó até disse que uma amiga dela está precisando de ajuda em sua livraria, e que adoraria me ter lá. Então é isso. _

_Amanhã eu estou indo para o Sudeste do país, completamente o oposto de onde estou agora. Meus pais receberam a minha notícia melhor do que eu imaginava, Emmett disse que eu estava sendo estúpida em ir para o outro lado dos EUA sem ouvir o que Edward tinha a me dizer. Alice e Rosalie também achavam que eu estava fazendo uma idiotice indo para Jacksonville, que eu deveria saber realmente o que aconteceu no baile, mas eu não quero saber, não quero ouvir nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada, mais mentiras. É ridículo que eu esteja brava com as minhas melhores amigas, mas eu me sinto traída por elas. Espero que esse sentimento passe em breve, é horrível imaginar uma vida sem as duas, principalmente porque em agosto estamos todos indo para NYC._

_De qualquer maneira, as coisas atualmente estão esquisitas, e ficaram mais esquisitas esta tarde. É como se a cada dia eu descobrisse uma nova traição. Achava que tinha encontrado um amigo em Jacob Black, e quando fui me despedir dele esta tarde... ele foi um idiota. Ele me beijou a força! Literalmente me puxou contra ele e enfiou a sua língua em minha boca. Foi nojento. Se antes eu já me sentia suja, depois disso me sinto mais suja ainda._

_Tudo só comprova que eu tenho que ir o mais longe possível dessa cidade. Eu preciso mudar, ir para longe, esquecer tudo isso, e é o que eu farei. Passei a tarde toda arrumando as minhas coisas. Uma parte delas Emmett vai levar para NYC, quando for para lá, o restante vai comigo para Flórida e depois levarei para NYC. Toda essa mudança de ares, indo para a costa leste, me ajudará. Eu acredito nisso._

_Dói saber que não terei você como amigo, diário, mas é o momento de deixar a minha adolescência para trás, focar em outras coisas, ser um pouco irresponsável, agir por impulso, deixar que meus instintos me guiem, me permitir ser uma pessoa diferente, que não analisa todas as consequências, os poréns, tudo, eu quero me livrar dessas amarras, ser diferente. E é isso que eu farei, mudarei por mim mesma. Espero que um dia voltemos a nos encontrar, diário, e quando chegar esse dia, espero estar bem o suficiente para encarar tudo o que contei aqui com maturidade._

_Até um dia amigo._

_._

Eu estava paralisada.

Chocada, surpresa, abismada, atordoada, confusa, era apenas o começo de como eu estava me sentindo.

Eu não fazia ideia que ler tudo o que relatei durante a minha adolescência evocaria tantas lembranças. Oh sim, tudo o que eu havia me esquecido veio à minha mente como uma avalanche. Tudo fazia sentido agora, tudo era perfeitamente encaixado ao meu sonho.

Claro que em meu sonho eu exagerei muitas coisas, coisas que achava que naquele momento eu havia feito espetacularmente, mas não passou de uma tentativa leve de chegar à perfeição, como por exemplo, imaginar que havia feito a mesmíssima coreografia que os _Backstreet Boys _fizeram no VMA de 98, ou ainda achar que as minhas roupas eram a coisa mais moderna do mundo. Eu só parti para o seguro, agindo como uma pessoa normal, vestindo roupas normais, atemporais.

Mas o que atraiu mais a minha atenção em toda a leitura eram coisas que não havia sonhado, e que sequer eu me lembrava. Como a decisão que eu mesma tomei de agir diferente, deixar para trás tudo, viver de outra forma, esquecer-me de maneira consciente tudo.

E, Deus... Jacob Black me beijou? Como isso aconteceu? E pelas vagas lembranças que tinha, quando disse que foi nojento eu estava sendo muito generosa ao dizer isso. Foi repugnante, sem dúvidas o pior momento da minha vida.

De repente todas as explicações que Alice e Rosalie haviam dado, dizendo o que realmente aconteceu naquele baile fez sentido. Jacob e Tanya agiram em conjunto para separar eu e Edward, e eu, uma completa idiota, sempre querendo ser forte, independente, me lasquei, não dei oportunidade para que Edward se explicasse para mim, eu não quis ouvi-lo.

Naquela época eu preferi fugir a enfrentar cara a cara meus medos. Passei 12 anos fugindo, me escondendo dentro da minha própria casca. Como era óbvio que eu fiquei todo esse tempo fugindo de mim, me escondendo do mundo. Tentei por um breve período deixar a minha proteção, mas logo percebi que era muito arriscado, e quando sabia que precisava voltar a ser quem eu sempre fui, tornei a me retrair, me fechar às pessoas, não querendo ser amiga de ninguém, a não ser dos meus amigos de infância, temendo viver.

Eu passei 12 anos afastando as pessoas da minha vida, talvez até mais, porque também decidi afastar Edward da minha vida.

Estava na hora de enfrentar os meus medos, enfrentar o meu passado, explorar as oportunidades que sempre afastei, descobrir a verdade por trás de tudo. Era ridículo que depois de tantos anos eu iria enfrentar os responsáveis por tudo isso, mas era algo que eu precisava. Eu não conseguiria todas as minhas respostas, mas pelo menos eu ficaria livre desse peso, poderia ouvir com clareza o porquê de tudo o que eles me fizeram.

E com a decisão de ir à procura de Tanya Denali e Jacob Black, recolhi as minhas coisas, levando novamente ao meu quarto. Peguei a minha bolsa e guardando meu diário dentro dele, deixei a casa dos meus pais, à procura das pessoas que haviam me prejudicado há tantos anos, e que eu sabia que ainda viviam aqui.

Não fazia ideia de como iria enfrentá-los, mas o faria, independente do quão maluca eu pareceria, trazendo em pauta acontecimentos de mais de uma década.

Para a minha cura, eu precisava enfrentar o problema. Questão básica de psicanálise, algo que tantas vezes a minha psicóloga me disse, mas sempre ignorei.

Só espero que no fim de tudo isso eu consiga me descobrir, e principalmente descobrir o que levou Edward passar a noite depois do meu aniversário comigo. E não sei... se for o caso, o que devemos fazer para funcionar algo entre nós.

Tive que rir diante disso.

Algo entre nós.

Será que isso era o que realmente aconteceria no final? Espero que sim, eu acho.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** E a Bella descobriu tudo, finalmente entendeu que tudo o que ela estava se recusando a ver, realmente foi a sua vida. É engraçado, porque em muitas passagens do diário da Bella, eu resgatei o meu diário de 17 anos para ver o que uma adolescente pensa. Sabe quando o garoto nem está olhando para você, ou ele cumprimenta um grupo de forma generalizada e tudo, tudo você acha que é para você. Eu fui assim quando adolescente, a Patti também, a maioria é assim, ainda mais quando se está apaixonada, e porque a minha Bella não seria diferente? Foi divertido resgatar esse pedaço da minha vida para dizer o mínimo. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Agora Bella vai enfrentar Tanya e Jacob... num sei se estou temerosa para o que os dois irão dizer a ela, ou animada para descobrir como eles enfrentam suas ações depois de 12 anos. Será que Tanya continua tão arrogante e mesquinha como era quando adolescente? A própria Bella já disse que em seu sonho, que sua mente exagerou em muitos detalhes, e que muitas coisas não era como ela achava que era, sabem como é: adolescentes tendem a maximizar as mais pequeninas coisas. _

_E Jacob? Como será que ele irá agir ao ser enfrentado por Bella? Muitas coisas para acontecer nos próximos capítulos ainda._

_E o Edward, onde está? Como será que eles voltarão a se encontrar e ver que querem a mesma coisa? Muitas coisas ainda, certo? Para saber sobre isso, comentem muito! Saber o que vocês estão achando é o mais importante de tudo!_

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem, indicarem, recomendarem, discutir o que pensam sobre a história, tudo. Vê-los se envolver na trama junto comigo é a melhor parte, sem dúvida. Patti, mais uma vez obrigada por arrumar um tempinho na sua vida para me ajudar aqui, eu sei que sua vida ultimamente está bem atribulada, então só posso agradecê-la com toda a sinceridade do universo por você me ajudar aqui, obrigada mesmo baby._

_Espero que eu possa vê-los em breve, mas por ora deixaremos combinado que vamos nos ver no próximo domingo, ok?_

_Amo muito todos vocês. Obrigada por todo carinho._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Só eu fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos lendo a Bella despedir-se do seu diário? Puxa, me vi nela em tantas das passagens. Acho que toda menina-adolescente teve um, e comigo não foi diferente e acreditem, ainda guardo todos eles. Vocês, que são adolescentes hoje, possuem um? Espero que sim, porque isso é ser adolescente, contar para o diário todo o seu dia a dia, passo a passo, uma paquerinha, uma grande amizade, algum acontecimento ruim, aborrecimento, colar cartinhas, bilhetes, papeis de bombons, contar sobre as viagens... os meus estão recheados de tudo isso. _

_Também tive espécie de príncipe encantado, que cheguei a namorar, mas depois descobri que de príncipe encantado ele não tinha nada, e logo terminamos. Graças a Deus! Tenho tudo isso escrito no meu diário do ano de 2000, e às vezes, bem às vezes, me pego lendo. É tão divertido. Sinto saudades da época. E a Bella, ao contrário de mim, teve a sorte de se apaixonar por um príncipe encantado de verdade. Sim, porque um príncipe não é obrigado a ser perfeito, mas isso não o faz menos príncipe, e assim é o Edward, que além de ser lindo, encantador e tudo que admiramos em um garoto, só o fato de ser louco, caído, apaixonado pela Bella, fazer tudo por ela, tem direito a esse título. E espero que agora que ela se lembra de tudo, eles voltem a reescrever sua história de amor, e, claro, que assim como os contos de fadas também tenham um final feliz. _

_E porra, sou contra a violência, mas quero ver a Bella sentando a mão na cara da Tanya! Mas, por outro lado, sei que uma vingança que a humilharia, assim como o Jacob, seria a melhor forma de fazê-los pagar por tudo que fizeram. Pagarem na mesma moeda, como diz a lei de talião: olho por olho, dente por dente. _

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Uma ótima semana, Patti xx_

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	38. Sinceridade

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém a Bella lendo o seu diário para relembrar de sua adolescência, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_E aí? Como todo mundo foi de carnaval? Pularam muito? Eu particularmente pulei muito na minha cama. *risos* Antes que vocês me venham com 10 pedras nas mãos me culpando por não ter postado no feriado, eu tenho uma boa desculpa: eu não estava muito inspirada para escrever e a minha beta Patti estava viajando, então em um consenso decidimos as duas entrar de férias. _

_Todo mundo ficou cantando "Aleluia" pela a Bella ter finalmente se lembrado de tudo, mas teve um fato – a Bella decidir ir atrás de Tanya e Jacob – que dividiu opiniões. Muitos acharam a Bella uma idiota por remexer nessa história, outros acham que a Bella deve dar na cara da Tanya. A realidade é que nada disso irá acontecer. O que vai acontecer vai atordoar todos vocês, alguns não entenderão a aceitação da Bella, outros sim; mas já deixando claro: ela não é mais uma adolescente, ela é uma mulher adulta e tem coisas que fazemos na nossa adolescência que no futuro percebemos o quão idiotas nós fomos, e que aquilo não serviu para porcaria nenhuma, mas só para atrasar a nossa vida. Desde já peço para que tenham isto em mente, antes de vir me importunando nas reviews, ok? Maturidade é algo essencial para entender, compreender e absorver esta fanfic._

_Apesar de faltarem 2 capítulos para acabar tudo isso aqui, quem ainda tiver dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, saber da fic, minhas ideias do que eu pensava enquanto escrevia, o que vocês tiverem vontade de saber, não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ ou senão quem preferir o formspring pode ir lá me perguntar também, ok? www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que leem e comentam, isto aqui como já disse tantas vezes é feito pra vocês! Lembre-se de manter a mente aberta ao ler esse capítulo, ok?_

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38 – Sinceridade**

.

Algumas pessoas, provavelmente Alice e Rosalie, podem não compreender a minha motivação ao procurar Tanya e Jacob, afirmando que já se passaram 12 anos e que eu deveria deixar tudo isso para trás. Não nego que elas têm razão, entretanto, saber o porquê pelos responsáveis, entender seus motivos – não que isso mudaria alguma coisa atualmente –, seria uma maneira de superar o que aconteceu, e finalmente compreender o porquê eu bloqueei todas as lembranças do meu _senior year_ devido ao que aconteceu aquela noite, em que fui muito clara em meu diário que gostaria de esquecer.

Agindo mais impulsivamente do que conscientemente, decidi ir à procura de Tanya primeiramente. Não porque eu esperava que ela fosse a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, mas sim porque esperava entender _tudo_ o que ela me fez, não só a motivação para separar Edward e eu.

A vantagem de viver em uma cidade pequena é que é fácil saber onde qualquer pessoa vive. Assim, localizar a casa onde Tanya vive com seu marido e filhos era fácil, desta maneira, alguns minutos depois que deixei a casa dos meus pais conduzindo o carro que havia locado em Seattle, cheguei a casa em que ela vivia.

Era uma casa como muitas de Forks – amarela clara, com janelas e portas brancas, uma varanda ampla e um grande jardim. O sonho americano da maioria dos habitantes desse país. Inúmeros brinquedos espalhavam-se pelo gramado, indicando que crianças viviam ali. Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de deixar o carro e caminhar a passos decididos até a varanda. Todavia enquanto fazia isso uma mini-van vermelha entrava pela garagem. Uma rápida olhada para o motorista eu reconheci a cabeleira loira morango e os frios olhos âmbar.

Mal o carro havia estacionado em sua vaga, as 3 crianças que ocupavam o banco traseiro saíram agilmente correndo em direção a porta da casa onde eu estava parada. A mais alta das crianças – uma menina de cabelos loiros avermelhados e olhos azuis – foi a primeira a chegar onde eu estava. Pelas suas feições ela deveria ter uns 7 ou 8 anos.

- Quem é você? – perguntou diretamente para mim.

- Você é a nova babá? – replicou um menino que poderia ser o filho do meio de Tanya, pois aparentava ter uns 6 anos, com seus cabelos castanhos e os similares olhos azuis da irmã mais velha.

- Você é bonita. – disse uma menina menor, parecida com a mãe na cor dos cabelos e dos olhos. Ela, ao contrário dos irmãos deveria ter uns 3, no máximo 4 anos.

Sorri para as crianças.

- Obrigada. – agradeci, observando sobre a cabeça das 3 crianças sua mãe aproximando-se de onde estávamos.

- Esta é a nova babá, mãe? – questionou o menino, soando rude com a própria mãe. Tive que morder a minha língua para não repreendê-lo. Eu podia não ser a maior fã de Tanya, mas uma criança não deve tratar sua mãe dessa maneira.

- Thomas! – exclamou em tom de aviso. – Respeito. – pediu, finalmente encarando o meu rosto.

A versão mais velha de Tanya ainda se assemelhava e muito à adolescente. Seu corpo, apesar das 3 gestações, ainda era curvilíneo e delgado. Sua pele apesar de lisa e visivelmente sedosa já carregava algumas marcas da idade – nada muito preocupante, mas ainda assim claras. Tentei sorrir amigavelmente, ela retribuiu o sorriso com sinceridade.

- Crianças, esta é Isabella. Ela estudou comigo na escola. – informou às crianças. – Bella, estes são meus filhos, Megan, Thomas e Emma. – apresentou com delicadeza.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – disse com demasiada sinceridade. – Tanya, como está? – inquiri com curiosidade diretamente para ela.

- Bem, surpresa em vê-la em Forks, eu acho. – replicou com um sorriso enviesado. – Seus pais estão bem? – pediu visivelmente preocupada.

- Quem é o papai e a mamãe dela? – pediu a pequena Emma a sua mãe. Sorri com a curiosidade da criança.

- Lembra-se da tia Renée Swan? Aquela que ajuda na igreja? – a pequenina menina assentiu com a cabeça. – E do chefe Swan? Você ainda se lembra, Emma? – ela tornou a assentir. – Eles são o papai e a mamãe da Bella. – explicou a mulher à filha.

- Então ela não é a nova babá? – pediu o garoto, Thomas, visivelmente aliviado.

- Não, Thomas, ela não é a nova babá. – disse a mãe com a voz cansada.

- Podemos assistir Hannah Montana? – pediu a mais velha das crianças, visivelmente entediada.

- Claro, mas primeiro subam para tirar o uniforme. – orientou Tanya, mas as crianças já corriam para entrar na casa. – Desculpa pelas crianças, eles são... muito parecidos comigo, acho. Só Emma que não, felizmente. – explanou com sinceridade.

- Eles são lindos. Parabéns. – disse com um sorriso.

- Bom, acredito que você não esteja aqui para falar sobre a maternidade, e se os seus pais estão bem, o que te trás a Forks? Melhor, o que te trás a mim? – inquiriu com genuína curiosidade.

- Respostas. – respondi, e pela feição de seu rosto, deu para perceber que ela já sabia que tipo de respostas eu queria.

- Doze anos depois? – replicou surpresa. Assenti com a cabeça. – Vou precisar de um café bem forte, ou melhor, uma bebida bem forte. – suspirou passando suas mãos delicadas por seu rosto. – Venha, entre. – convidou para que eu a seguisse por sua casa.

Tanya caminhou na frente, visivelmente seguindo para a cozinha. Ao longe eu podia ouvir as crianças cantando a música de abertura do seriado que queriam assistir. Não demorou para que chegássemos a sua cozinha de madeira de bordo. Tampos de mármore Carrara, pastilhas em branco porcelana na área do fogão e pia, eletrodomésticos de aço inoxidável emolduravam o que claramente era uma cozinha belíssima, sonho de qualquer dona de casa.

- Sua casa é linda, Tanya. – elogiei com franqueza.

- A única vantagem de ser casada com Eric, se você me entende. – replicou com um rolar de olhos. – Agora, cá entre nós, você está realmente linda. Os ares da cidade grande definitivamente fizeram bem a você. Você olha incrível. – elogiou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada. – agradeci incomodada.

- Sente-se. – ofereceu. – Vejo que você ainda se sente incomodada com elogios. – sorriu com um olhar divertido.

- Pequenos detalhes não mudam. – ofereci dando de ombros e sentando em uma banqueta em frente à imensa ilha do meio da cozinha.

- Você tem razão, alguns detalhes nunca mudam. – suspirou cansada, virando-se de costas para mim e encarando a janela sobre a pia. – Me perdoa Bella. Desculpe-me por todas as maldades que fiz para você quando éramos mais novas. Sei que não mereço o seu perdão, mas desde que me tornei mãe eu só consigo pensar no fato que o que fiz com você foi terrível. E é uma graça divina que tudo o que fiz não afetou a sua vida. – ela finalmente voltou o seu rosto para mim. Seus olhos estavam marejados e uma clara fisionomia de culpa dominava o seu rosto, algo que nunca imaginei ver. – Eu fui, quer dizer, eu sou uma péssima pessoa pelo que eu fiz a você, e me odeio por isso. – confessou engolindo em seco.

Pisquei atordoada. Eu estava sem palavras diante de seu discurso apologético.

- Todos os dias eu acordo com a missão de não deixar que meus filhos sejam iguais a mim, mas sinto que estou falhando, principalmente com Megan e Thomas. – suspirou pesadamente. – Esse deve ser o meu castigo pelo que fiz. – ela riu sem humor. – Claro, além do meu marido, que adora foder outros homens. – completou com amargor.

- Você é uma ótima mãe, Tanya, as crianças hoje em dia que são difíceis de lidar. Tenho certeza que você não irá falhar com eles. – intervi com demasiada honestidade. – Desculpa por Eric, a propósito... hum... er... por que você não se divorcia dele? – pedi com interesse.

- Obrigada por sua gentileza, Bella. – sorriu com emoção. – Me separar de Eric significa ter que voltar para a casa dos meus pais e com 3 crianças não é uma boa coisa, se você me entende. – deu de ombros. – Felizmente, eu acho, Eric e eu temos um acordo. Eu não conto sobre a sua sexualidade e ele não conta sobre as minhas aventuras, por assim dizer. – ela deu uma ligeira piscadela.

A encarei confusa.

- Nenhum dos meus 3 filhos são dele, mas ele os reconhece e ama como pai. É isso que importa. – disse com um sorriso enviesado.

- Oh! – surpreendi-me com a sua revelação.

- Sim, imagine o escândalo que seria se descobrissem que meus filhos são na verdade frutos de relacionamentos não muito aceitáveis com 3 _quarterbacks _diferentes da FHS? – perguntou soando quase que irônica com a sua própria vida. – Tudo bem Bella, não precisa ser gentil, eu sei que sou uma vagabunda por isso, mas – deu de ombros. – essa é a vida que escolhi. Infelizmente não tive a sorte de ir para uma faculdade, deixar essa cidade. O que eu poderia fazer senão viver continuadamente a glória de ser a conquista de garotos que são populares na escola?

- Você não foi para a faculdade comunitária de Port Angeles? – questionei a interrompendo.

- Eu fui, por um semestre. Não sei se você se recorda, mas nessa época eu tinha uma fixação em ser miss. Estudar não era a minha prioridade. – pontuou com um sorriso. – Você prefere suco, café, refrigerante, vinho ou algo mais forte? – pediu em frente a sua geladeira.

- Refrigerante está ok. – respondi. Percebi que Tanya tirava uma garrafa de soda limonada e vodca da geladeira.

- Você não veio até aqui para saber da minha vida. O que aconteceu Bella? Deve ter algum motivo... mas antes de tudo... hum... por que você e Edward não são um casal atualmente? – perguntou, servindo refrigerante para nós duas, mas no seu copo colocando uma generosa dose de vodca.

- É exatamente por isso que estou aqui. – respondi com a voz contida. Ela imediatamente parou a sua ação de nos servir e encarou meu rosto com assombro.

- Vocês não estão juntos pelo o que eu fiz no nosso baile de formatura? – replicou com urgência. Assenti com a cabeça. – Oh Deus! Me perdoa por isso Bella. – falou com visível lástima, decidindo tomar diretamente da garrafa um gole da bebida alcoólica.

- Por que Tanya? Você já disse que se arrepende do que fez a mim, mas por que você fez? Eu não consigo compreender. – inquiri soando um pouco desesperada.

Tanya riu sem humor.

- Não é óbvio Bella? – retorquiu. – Eu sempre tive _inveja_ de você. Todas as coisas que fiz pra você durante a nossa adolescência foi porque tinha inveja de você, porque queria ser você! Ter o futuro maravilhoso que você teve. – ponderou com fervor.

- O quê? Você queria ser eu? Você tinha inveja de mim? – repliquei com incredulidade. – Tanya, você era uma das meninas mais lindas da nossa escola, tinha todos aos seus pés, todos os garotos queriam sair com você! – protestei com objetividade.

Ela riu torto.

- Não, Bella. Eles não queriam sair comigo por causa da minha beleza, por causa de mim. Eles queriam o que eu podia oferecer, no caso sexo. Você sabe muito bem que eu era bem rodada na escola. – ofereceu com um sorriso.

De repente me senti demasiadamente incomodada com a sinceridade de Tanya. Quando decidi procurá-la não imaginava que ela seria tão honesta e verdadeiramente arrependida com o que me fez. Exatamente por conta disso resolvi que não me custaria nada ser honesta com ela também. Talvez sendo sincera ela possa me ajudar encontrar a paz de espírito que procuro.

Bebi um gole do meu refrigerante.

- De alguma maneira o que aconteceu no... no nosso baile de formatura teve uma consequência duradoura. – comecei incerta.

- Como assim duradoura? Não estou te acompanhando Bella. – ofereceu confusa.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- De alguma maneira confusa, até mesmo para mim, o que aconteceu no baile de formatura fez com que eu bloqueasse por 12 anos tudo o que me aconteceu no nosso _senior year_. Até domingo eu sequer sabia que eu havia namorado Edward um dia. – expliquei atordoada, decidindo beber mais um gole da minha bebida só para ter o que fazer.

- Você não se lembra de nada? Nada do que você passou com Edward? Como isso é possível? Edward aceitou isso? Aceitou por 12 anos? – perguntou com espanto.

Dei de ombros.

- Ele também ficou sabendo no final de semana. Nós não nos víamos pessoalmente desde o baile de formatura. – disse timidamente, estudando as minhas unhas meio roídas. Pela minha visão periférica vi Tanya bebendo um longo gole de vodca, contemplando o que informei.

- Esse fim de semana foi seu aniversário, não foi? – perguntou lentamente. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Vi que ela abria um sorriso enviesado. – E será que aconteceu um _'remember'_ entre vocês? – pediu, agitando suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

- Uhum... mas não me recordo o que aconteceu ao certo. – emendei uma explicação.

- E? Provavelmente você estava bêbada. – desdenhou com objetividade e descaso. – Por que você não está com ele, ou então esperando ele em Nova Iorque para fazer uma surpresa para tirar toda a tensão pós-jogo ao invés de estar aqui na minha cozinha buscando respostas de coisas que... sinceramente não valem a pena? – completou com indignação.

Sorri surpreendida.

- Você realmente mudou muito Tanya. – repliquei com um sorriso.

- Estou tentando Bella, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que você está aqui em Forks querendo saber do passado comigo, no lugar de estar com o amor da sua vida, que claramente ainda te ama. – replicou com indignação.

A encarei confusa, principalmente com a sua última sentença.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntei atordoada. Tanya rolou os olhos.

- Você o acompanha na NFL? Já reparou em sua camisa? Além do número 13 dos _Giants_, um pequeno cisne do lado esquerdo? – explicou soando mais como uma série de perguntas.

Neguei avidamente com a cabeça.

- Uau! Espera um segundo. – pediu, levantando de sua cadeira e indo para a área de serviço que ficava quase acoplada a cozinha, voltando poucos segundos depois com uma camiseta azul do _Giants_ que visivelmente pertencia ao seu filho Thomas, pelo tamanho.

Mordisquei meu lábio inferior, incomodada com o fato que seria Tanya a me mostrar algo sobre mim na camiseta oficial de Edward.

- Meu pai presenteou Thomas em seu aniversário em agosto, desde então ele não tira essa camiseta. – disse, me entregando a peça de roupa. – Assim que bati o olho nela eu soube que ele ainda era apaixonado por você, e me surpreendi pelo fato que vocês não estavam juntos até hoje. Edward nunca foi do tipo de deixar algo que ele quer escapar de si. – explanou, tornando a sentar-se em sua banqueta.

Perdi meu olhar pelo grande número 13 nas costas da camiseta com seu nome em letras garrafais sobre ele. Na parte da frente, novamente o número 13, e bem no cantinho superior esquerdo, do tamanho de uma foto 3 por 4, um pequeno cisne estilizado.

- Como nunca ninguém te disse isso? Como você nunca percebeu isso? – perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

- Não faço ideia. – disse com honestidade.

- Bella, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você nestes 12 anos, mas eu estou realmente arrependida por ter feito o que fiz com vocês, e se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu nunca teria feito nada daquilo. – sua sinceridade em seu discurso era palpável. – Você e Edward merecem ser felizes juntos, vocês nasceram um para o outro. Pare de ficar perdendo tempo, procurando respostas onde não há necessidade de ter e seja feliz com ele. Supere o que aconteceu, nada tem importância agora. A vida é curta para ficar perdendo tempo em coisas que não valem a pena, Bella.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando conter a emoção que estava na baia dos meus olhos, pedindo passagem.

- Você realmente acha que nascemos para ficar juntos? – perguntei com a voz miúda, mas cheia de expectativa.

Ela riu incrédula.

- Você não existe Bella. – divertiu-se. – Vocês são realmente almas gêmeas. Vocês eram há 12 anos, e ainda são, tenho certeza disso. Vocês merecem ser felizes juntos, construírem uma família linda, ter um casamento perfeito. Não espere mais para ter o homem da sua vida ao seu lado. Seja logo feliz Bella, por vocês, vocês merecem isso, de verdade. – afirmou apertando a minha mão que estava sobre o tampo de mármore, ainda segurando a camiseta do seu filho.

- Obrigada Tanya. – sorri envergonhada. – Eu nunca imaginei que teria uma conversa tão... amigável com você. – confessei com um sorriso.

- Prova de que a maternidade faz milagres! – brincou, fazendo um gesto com a sua mão em descaso. – Para compensar tudo o que fiz a você durante anos, por favor, jante conosco essa noite? Sou só eu e as crianças, Eric nunca vem para a cidade durante a semana. Aparentemente o seu "namorado" quer mantê-lo 24 horas na sua cama em Seattle. – pontuou rolando os olhos.

- Você não se incomoda mesmo com o fato de Eric ser... hum... gay? – perguntei com delicadeza.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Enquanto ele for presidente da empresa de sua família e dê tudo para mim e meus filhos, e posando como o pai e marido perfeito quando precisa, realmente não me incomoda. Para ser bem sincera é o melhor acordo que eu poderia ter feito em toda a minha vida. – explanou, caminhando até a sua geladeira para guardar a sua garrafa de vodca e começar a tirar os ingredientes para preparar o jantar.

- Você quer ajuda? – pedi, vendo-a distribuindo os alimentos sobre a pia.

- Nah! – exclamou com um novo gesto de desdém com a sua mão. – Me conte sobre a sua vida em Nova Iorque, faculdade, trabalho, amores perdidos, da sua noite de _'remember'_ com Edward. Por favor, me forneça todos os detalhes da sua vida. – pediu com animação.

Sorri com a sua animação, e agindo como se eu e Tanya fossemos melhores amigas que há anos não se viam, contei-lhe sobre a minha vida, sendo pontuada com comentários entusiasmados e histórias divertidas da própria Tanya. Mais tarde seus filhos se uniram a nós para o jantar, e da mesma maneira de quando os encontrei quando cheguei, as crianças me bombardearam com perguntas, mas desta vez não me incomodei com os questionamentos, principalmente porque Tanya foi categórica ao afirmar para o seu filho que o cisne na camisa de Edward era por minha causa, dizendo que eu era a sua namorada e que em breve casaríamos.

A descontração de Tanya foi a minha maior surpresa, e nem mesmo depois do jantar, quando a ajudava a limpar a louça e seus filhos haviam retornado para a sala de TV para assistir mais desenhos animados, diminuiu o nosso entusiasmo durante a nossa conversa. Foi estranhamente confortável e inspirador conversar com ela. Era claro que as diferenças que tivemos quando adolescente era algo que pertencia a um passado muito distante.

Era mais de onze horas quando disse para ela que deveria voltar para a casa dos meus pais. Ela muito gentilmente compreendeu meus motivos, me abraçando com sinceridade e pedindo para voltar a casa dela para passarmos mais um tempo juntas. Era visível que Tanya, apesar de sua descontração, era uma mulher sozinha, que necessitava de amigos e que sua única companhia era os filhos. Não me surpreende que ela tenha contínuos casos com _quarterbacks_ da _Forks High School_.

Entretanto, quando já estava no último degrau da escada da varanda ela me chamou, atraindo a minha atenção.

- Você está pensando em se encontrar com Jacob Black, para saber dele o porquê de tudo, não é? – perguntou, afastando a sua alegria e assumindo uma postura visivelmente preocupada.

- Hum... sim. – confessei mordiscando o meu lábio inferior.

- Bella. – começou com um tom de voz carregado de lástima. – Não faça isto, por favor. – implorou. – Eu sei que você quer superar o seu passado, mas como eu te disse antes, não vale a pena, sem contar que Jacob... ele... ele não é mais a mesma pessoa. Eu tenho certeza que seu pai já deve ter te dito dos constantes escândalos envolvendo a bebida e a agressão a Leah que ele tem passado. Na verdade Jacob está respondendo um processo por agressão que claramente vai levá-lo preso. Leah e as crianças já nem vivem mais em La Push com ele, vivem na casa paroquial, recebendo proteção constante da polícia. – ela sorriu triste.

"Não vá até ele, por favor. Ele pode entender a sua visita de maneira errada, e Deus me livre se ele te agredir fisicamente como faz com Leah, eu nunca me perdoaria por isso." – sua voz soava preocupada e claramente me implorando para não fazer o que queria. Ponderei suas palavras e toda a conversa que tivemos esta noite.

- Prometo a você que não irei. – sorri com sinceridade para ela. – Como você disse, não vale a pena ficar revivendo esta história. Está na hora de superar tudo e tentar ser feliz com Edward. – pontuei meio incerta.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – ofereceu com um sorriso.

- Obrigada Tanya, nos vemos por aí, ok?

- Assim espero Bella. – sorriu com simpatia. – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Você também. – ofereci, destravando a porta do carro e entrando por esta.

Conduzi com tranquilidade para a casa dos meus pais, me sentindo mais leve e esperançosa do nunca me senti. Eu não sabia quando tomaria coragem e ligaria para Edward, mas sabia que não seria esta noite, nem amanhã – já que o _Giants_ jogaria contra o _New Orleans Saints_ – e também não sabia se teria coragem para telefonar para ele na quinta-feira. Eu tinha um certo temor que a minha reação no domingo possa ter causado uma certa aversão dele por mim.

Após um banho relaxante, caí exausta sobre a minha cama, dormindo quase que imediatamente, tendo uma noite recheada de sonhos adoráveis sobre um futuro muito melhor do que o passado que tive.

Na quarta-feira me sentia melhor do que eu poderia esperar depois do dia surpreendente que tive, e ainda curiosa com tudo, peguei novamente o meu diário, cartas, bilhetes e fotos da época do nosso namoro e passei o dia relendo, admirando, me perdendo nas minhas lembranças tão recentemente recuperadas.

No final da tarde uma chuva inesperada tomou toda Forks, e decidindo fazer uma surpresa para os meus pais, decidi preparar um jantar especial para os dois. Ambos se surpreenderam com o jantar e em meio a uma conversa tranquila e leve aproveitamos o alimento que fiz.

Às oito da noite meu pai se acomodou em frente da TV na sala para assistir ao jogo do _Giants _contra os _Saints._ Tentei assistir junto com ele. Ver Edward entrar em campo com o seu rosto com riscos negros em suas bochechas, a camiseta branca com vermelho onde seu número 13 chamava atenção e o pequeno cisne, quase imperceptível no lado esquerdo em seu peito, atraía a minha atenção de uma maneira atordoante. Era tão ridículo que eu nunca havia percebido aquilo ali. Era tão claro agora, ainda mais quando Edward fez o ritual característico antes do jogo; notei que a sua mão ia de seus lábios e depois em seu peito; era uma maneira de dedicar a mim o jogo, ou sei lá, algo a ver comigo.

Não conseguindo controlar a visível emoção que estava prestes a transbordar por meus olhos, deixei a sala, subindo ao meu quarto onde coloquei uma fita cassete que ele havia me presenteado no meu antigo _walkman_ e deixei a _mixtape_ que ele havia feito para mim há tantos anos me tranquilizasse e trouxesse-o mais próximo de mim.

.

Despertei confusa e atordoada com o sol batendo sobre o meu rosto. Notei que ainda vestia a mesma roupa de ontem à noite, os fones de ouvido do _walkman_ já não estavam mais em minha orelha e a fita há muito já havia encerrado a sua execução. Necessitando de um banho, deixei meu quarto.

Durante o banho tive uma ideia motivante, procurar a clareira em que eu e Edward passamos tantas tardes. Tomei um café reforçado, decidindo levar um lanche, pois não sabia quanto tempo demoraria a encontrar o prado e quanto tempo ficaria nele. Fazendo uma breve parada no mercado para comprar algumas pilhas para o meu _walkman_ e algumas coisas para comer, conduzi o carro que havia alugado pelo caminho que vagamente me recordava.

Estranhamente acertei com incrível facilidade o lugar e quando cheguei à ampla clareira, minha mente foi tomada por recordações. A grama verde brilhante, as pequeninas flores lilases e brancas contrastavam diante do brilhante sol de final de verão. Caminhando lentamente por todo espaço encontrei a árvore que tantos anos atrás entalhamos nossas iniciais em torno de um coração. Sorri emocionada, deslizando a ponta dos meus dedos pelas letras e depois pelo coração.

Lágrimas inesperadas começaram a rolar por meus olhos. Um sorriso bobo e apaixonado brotou em meus lábios. Ali diante daquela recordação nosso amor era tão sincero, tão forte, que é atordoante que ficamos tanto tempo separados.

Decidindo ficar e absorver toda a energia, toda a paixão que tínhamos e temos um pelo outro que estava embutida naquele lugar, estendi uma toalha sobre a grama e colocando novas pilhas no _walkman_ e uma nova fita cassete, deitei sob o sol quente e confortável, deixando que as canções suaves me embalassem em lembranças.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali ouvindo aquelas canções, sentindo o calor do sol me envolvendo, mas em determinado tempo meu estômago protestou com fome. Tirando os fones dos meus ouvidos e absorvendo o som da mata ao meu redor, saboreei o lanche que havia feito com uma garrafa de Coca-Cola.

Estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, atenta ao som do vento entre as árvores e dos pequenos animais correndo pela mata, quando um som completamente diferente dos que já estava me acostumando a ouvir chamou a minha atenção. Passos partindo pequenos gravetos, folhas sendo afastadas de forma abrupta. Redobrei minha atenção, e inesperadamente a pessoa que menos esperava encontrar ali entrou no pardo, exatamente no mesmo lugar que horas atrás eu havia aparecido.

Segurei uma respiração.

- Para você estar aqui, isto significa que você se lembrou de tudo?

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ei! E aí meus amores, quem é esta pessoa misteriosa que chegou a clareira. Palpites? _

_Eu sei que muitas pessoas não gostaram de ver Tanya amigável, mas como eu disse lá em cima, as duas não são mais adolescentes e depois de um tempo tudo o que fizemos contra certas pessoas não tem mais importância. Eu tenho os meus 25 anos e me arrependo de certas coisas desagradáveis que fiz a certas pessoas e se pudesse agiria da mesma maneira. Falem o que quiser, mas maturidade significa isso: enfrentar seus erros de frente e saber assumir que estava errada._

_De qualquer maneira Tanya foi muito sincera, muito simpática e muito objetiva ao dizer a Bella para parar de ficar remoendo o passado, que ele não leva a nada. Esta amistosidade dela que eu quero que vocês vejam como uma redenção da personagem, ainda mais que foi ela que deu a dica a Bella que Edward ainda a ama. Toda raiva que se tem por ela foi por água a baixo._

_E esse Edward, conseguir ter em sua camisa oficial a imagem de um pequeno cisne, o que vocês acharam dessa revelação? Fofa não? Esse Edward é um fofo. _

_Próximo capítulo é o penúltimo aqui (comemora e chora ao mesmo tempo), espero que vocês estejam animadas para saber como será o grande desfecho se os dois continuaram juntos. Palpites sobre isso também?_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, recomendaram, indicaram, perguntaram nas minhas redes sociais sobre a fic, são vocês que me motivam – mesmo quando não estou motivada a escrever. Patti, obrigada por tudo baby, sempre. Sua ajuda aqui é algo fundamental._

_Espero reencontrá-los em breve, primeiro lá em **EVERLONG** e depois nos dois últimos daqui! ;D_

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Fui ~dessas~ que queria a Bella fazendo com que os responsáveis por ela e Edward não estarem juntos nos dias atuais pagassem por todo o mal que fizeram aos dois, mas me surpreendi com o capítulo e confesso que amei como findou o diálogo com a Tanya. Sim, ela até poderia ter levado um belo de um tabefe na cara, mas na época, quando tudo aconteceu. Se passaram 12 anos e ambas não são mais as mesmas, cresceram, tornaram-se adultas e amadurecidas. Sem nenhum esforço por parte da Bella, a Tanya já pagou (paga) por toda a maldade e erros que cometeu no passado, a vida encarregou-se de castigá-la, e olha, até meio que passei a gostar um pouco dela, e até pensei aqui com meus botões, cogitei a possibilidade de serem amigas um dia, quem sabe. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Tanya ganhou alguns pontos comigo, especialmente após falar do cisne na camisa do Edward e falar sobre todas aquelas coisas de almas gêmeas!_

_E o reencontro? Poxa, maldade da Carol, vai ficar para o próximo capítulo. E, vamos lá, claro que aquele é o Edward. Coração bateu acelerado aqui! Tão emocionante ela lembrando, lá na clareira. E apertadinho quando penso que estamos praticamente no fim =(_

_Desculpem a demora de betar esse capítulo, mas estava viajando como a Carol explicou no início, e a nossa autora também merecia um descanso, vamos combinar né? Não é toda autora de fanfics que posta com tanta freqüência como ela (incluindo eu) hauhsuahsa. _

_Agora já sabem qual é a hora, né? Hora de deixar reviews! _

_Um bom fim de semana meus amores, nos vemos em Everlong :)_

_Patti._

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	39. No Regrets, Just Love

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Tanya mostrando que o tempo muda qualquer um, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Tudo bem com vocês? Como estão passando os últimos dias? Espero que divinamente bem. Pra mim tem sido corrido, além da determinação de terminar essa fanfic com agilidade, comecei as minhas aulas e Deus... já tenho uma biblioteca para ler. E quase como um bônus nada amigável uma tendinite dos infernos na minha mão direita veio para me trollar e atrasar todos meus planos. Mas eu sou uma mula de teimosa e contra o meu bem estar estou aqui terminando de escrever e revisar esta fanfic, porque como todo mundo já tá careca de saber eu preciso voltar com **CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS** minha necessidade por aquela fanfic está beirando a doença._

_Mas... antes de me dedicar aqueles dois putos, eu tenho que terminar a minha devoção a estes dois fofuxos aqui de **TEENAGE DREAM**, e felizmente estou conseguindo. _

_Como já disse no tumblr, formspring e twitter este é o "último" capítulo – entre aspas, porque o último (que irá receber o nome de um capítulo regular) fará às vezes de epílogo, que terá mais ou menos o tamanho normal dos meus capítulos por aqui (beirando as 10 páginas e 5 mil palavras). Sei que muita gente gosta da fic e queria que eu continuasse, ou escrevesse outtakes. Mas quem me conhece das minhas outras fanfics sabe o que um final significa realmente 'o final' para mim. Eu não tenho a intenção de resgatá-los em extras ou outtakes. **EVERLONG** pra ser bem sincera foi algo extremamente contra a minha natureza em uma fic, mas eu fiz, porque achei necessário, algo que depois do desfecho que planejo por aqui, não será necessário uma continuação ou um extra. Quero pedir desculpas desde já por isto, mas é assim que eu funciono. Cada autora age da maneira que lhe convém, eu sou assim._

_Mas o fato de que eu não os trarei em outtakes, não significa que vocês não possam me inquirir sobre qualquer coisa relacionada à história em si, ou ao futuro de todos os personagens. Por isto que o tumblr da fic continuará aberto à disposição de todos para perguntar, especular qualquer coisa que vocês queiram. Então não deixem de ir lá se caso alguma dúvida, curiosidade aparecer. O endereço para quem ainda não sabe é: __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ caso vocês não queiram perguntar no tumblr, não hesitem em usar o formspring, lá assim como o outro estará de portas abertas para qualquer dúvida, ok? O endereço é: www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Sobre este capítulo eu só posso usar uma palavra para descrever: FOFURA. Em alguns trechos eu realmente me emocionei enquanto escrevia, então espero que vocês se divirtam, sorriam, se emocionem com ele. Foi feito especialmente para vocês._

_Chega de blá, blá, blá... porque todo mundo quer é ler o capítulo._

_Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39 – No Regrets, Just Love**

.

Eu estava sem palavras.

Em toda a sua beleza atlética e também genética herdada de seus pais estava ali, diante dos meus olhos. Meu coração imediatamente começou a bater mais rápido e alto, de uma maneira que era um crime para a tranquilidade daquele lugar mágico em que estava. _Estávamos_.

- Bella, por favor, me diga alguma coisa. – insistiu Edward ainda do lugar em que estava, ao lado da árvore com as nossas iniciais.

- Sim. – respondi silenciosamente. – Eu me lembrei de tudo. – completei acima de um sussurro, abaixando minha cabeça e admirando as minhas mãos.

- E? – incentivou, dando pequenos passos em minha direção.

- E... – suspirei pesadamente. – Eu sei que aconteceu comigo, que tudo fez parte da minha vida, mas ao mesmo tempo... ao mesmo tempo não parece pertencer a mim. É estranho, é como se tivesse vendo a vida de outra pessoa, o que é ridículo porque eu sei, eu me lembro de tudo, e sei que foi comigo. – balancei minha cabeça negativamente tentando clarear a minha mente. – Eu sei que não devo ficar me prendendo ao passado e que devo me focar tão somente no futuro, mas parece tão injusto ignorar o que aconteceu. – completei abaixando minha cabeça e estudando meus tênis.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Edward perguntou confuso.

Levantei a minha cabeça, suspirando pesadamente e piscando algumas vezes em sua direção.

- Não sei também. – sorri enviesado.

- E você não quer nem descobrir o que tudo isso quer dizer, o que significa, o que pode acontecer no futuro? – pediu cruzando seus braços em seu peito.

- Claro que eu quero! – exclamei defensivamente. – Mas só acho que ignorar o que aconteceu lá nos primórdios é tão injusto, tão frio, tão inapto. – balancei minha cabeça negativamente mais uma vez.

- Nós não iriamos ignorar o passado, só não nos apegaríamos a ele. – pontuou com sensatez.

Ri sem humor.

- Mas Edward, nós nem nos conhecemos mais! – exclamei. – Você não é mais o mesmo garoto que relatei em centenas de páginas do meu diário, que me mandava bilhetes inesperados, que fazia _mixtapes_ para mim semanalmente. – balancei novamente com a cabeça. – E eu não sou a garota que você idealiza, que você conheceu há 12 anos. Eu sou outra pessoa, completamente diferente do que era. – contrapus defensivamente.

- E? – desdenhou outra vez, caminhando para mais perto de onde eu estava. – Quantas pessoas no mundo inteiro se conhecem todos os dias, e descobrem tantas coisas em comum? – pediu retoricamente. – Nós podemos ter mudado nestes 12 anos Bella, mas eu ainda sou esse cara que você disse, que te mandava bilhetes inesperados, que fazia _mixtapes_ semanalmente, que sabia que te amava antes mesmo de falar um 'oi' para você.

"E você, Bella," – sorriu enviesado em minha direção. Senti as minhas bochechas ficando rubras. – "você pode ter mudado, ficado mais linda e sexy do que todos os meus sonhos eróticos ou não idealizavam, mas ainda vejo muito daquela menina linda, tímida, mas decidida, teimosa como uma mula diante dos meus olhos." – deu uma ligeira piscadela para mim. – "Você pode negar, mas você ainda continua sendo a garota que eu namorei no meu _senior year_ e que passei anos me lastimando por não estar ao meu lado." – pontuou com um sorriso enviesado.

Senti imediatamente meus olhos marejados diante do seu discurso, que mais parecia uma declaração do seu amor, do seu desejo por mim.

- Você acha que isso pode dar certo? – perguntei com a voz grossa por causa da minha emoção.

Ele ampliou seu sorriso, aproximando-se de onde eu estava e sentando-se em uma das pontas da minha toalha, apenas a alguns centímetros de mim.

- Se tem duas pessoas que com toda certeza conseguem fazer isso dar certo somos nós dois. – afirmou com um sorriso. – Apesar de odiar as circunstâncias que fizeram com que nós nos separássemos, foi o melhor, porque apesar de te amar não sei se nosso relacionamento teria sobrevivido na época em que estávamos na faculdade. – deu de ombros. – O que foi bom. A faculdade foi onde você se descobriu, pelo que eu ouvi no sábado, foi onde você deixou de ser tão encanada com as coisas, estou certo? – perguntou incisivamente.

- Yeah, foi uma época onde finalmente me conheci. Mas Edward... se eu soubesse realmente que fomos um casal antes, talvez eu não teria decidido mudar na faculdade, então não tem como sabermos se seria diferente mesmo. – tentei contrapor.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Tem alguma diferença agora Bella? – desdenhou como se aquilo realmente não tivesse importância nenhuma. – Não tem como voltarmos ao passado e tentar reescrever esses anos em que ficamos afastados. O melhor que podemos fazer é começar a partir de agora. – objetivou com um sorriso enviesado.

Sorri diante de suas palavras tão sinceras e cheias de significado.

- Ok, e por onde começaríamos? – inquiri com um sorriso envergonhado, sentindo minhas bochechas ficando mais vermelhas do que eu gostaria, já que a minha memória estava viajando sem restrições para a manhã de domingo em que o vi completamente nu.

Edward parecia compartilhar da mesmíssima lembrança que eu, pois um enorme sorriso enviesado e verdadeiramente sacana brilhava em seu rosto.

- Nós já começamos Bella. – disse lentamente com o seu sorriso e olhos brilhando. Senti minhas bochechas ficando mais vermelhas do que antes. – Somos adultos, isto acontece. – completou diante da minha clara timidez. – Mas por ora, será que posso convidá-la para jantar essa noite? – pediu com o seu característico sorriso torto.

Levantei um de meus ombros, entortando um pouco a cabeça sorrindo meio envergonhada, meio tímida com o seu pedido.

- E onde você pretende me levar? – repliquei tímida, mas genuinamente curiosa.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Não faço ideia. Provavelmente em algum lugar em Port Angeles. – rolou os olhos. – Eu só quero estar com você, não quero esperar mais para conhecer essa Bella adulta, tão diferente e tão igual da que eu conheci há 12 anos. – pontuou com um sorriso sincero.

- Ok. – concordei. – Eu janto com você esta noite. – explicitei para ver o mais belo sorriso sendo formado em seu rosto.

Ficamos mais algum tempo na clareira. Apesar da nossa proximidade, nenhum de nós ultrapassou a linha invisível entre nós. Edward riu das _mixtapes_ que havia gravado para mim em uma época tão longínqua, e como havia trazido muita coisa para comer, acabei dividindo tudo com ele, que estava faminto. Mantemos uma conversa leve e descompromissada. Amigável para ser mais exata, nunca ultrapassando esses limites impostos em nosso acordo tácito.

Quando o crepúsculo começou a apontar ao fundo, sabíamos que tínhamos que deixar a campina. Ao lado um do outro seguimos pelo meio da floresta em direção onde nossos carros estavam estacionados. Evidentemente que quando fomos nos despedir um breve constrangimento recaiu sobre nós, pois não sabíamos como proceder um com o outro. Limitamos-nos a um tímido sorriso e com Edward dizendo que às 8 horas passava na casa dos meus pais para me buscar para irmos jantar.

Um sorriso idiota e bobo se fixou no meu rosto enquanto eu dirigia para casa e de lá não saiu em nenhum momento. Nem mesmo durante o meu banho, ou enquanto me arrumava. A propósito, abençoada seja Alice que arrumou as minhas coisas e teve a competência de me mandar algumas peças de roupa não tão informais como as camisetas e os jeans que estava usando desde que cheguei aqui.

Como não fazia a mínima ideia do lugar onde iriamos, vesti calça jeans escura, uma blusa sem mangas marrom clara e as alças com detalhes pretos, bem acinturada, e sandálias de salto médio em couro do mesmo tom da blusa. Deixei os meus cabelos ondulados e soltos, emoldurando assim meu rosto. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, apenas destacando meus olhos, e com um leve tom de pêssego em minhas bochechas.

Não sabia se seria muito audacioso da minha parte, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria usar o colar e a pulseira que ele havia me dado de presente em duas datas distintas há tantos anos. Delicadamente tirei cada uma das peças de sua morada, e decidi dar um pequeno brilho nelas com um fecho de algodão. Depois de terminada a minha tarefa, coloquei a pulseira e depois o colar.

Apesar de não ter nenhum espelho grande como tinha aqui quando era adolescente – já que ele agora se encontrava em meu apartamento em NYC –, um de menor escala foi colocado pela minha mãe sobre a minha escrivaninha/penteadeira, e quando me admirei por este, eu realmente me senti confiante. Não só pela forma que eu olhava, adulta e sexy, mas pelo fato de que os presentes de Edward que resolvi usar davam um toque especial a minha roupa. Era como se aqueles dois acessórios fossem uma peça necessária do meu corpo.

Devidamente pronta, desci para esperá-lo na sala com meus pais. Minha mãe, que estava na cozinha arrumando o jantar, somente sorriu em minha direção. Meu pai, em contrapartida, analisou a minha forma milimetricamente.

- Aonde você vai? – pediu assim que sentei no sofá da sala.

- Em um jantar? – respondi soando mais como uma pergunta. Meu pai fechou seus olhos em fendas, levantando-se de sua poltrona e indo até a cozinha, mas voltando rapidamente com uma lata de cerveja em mãos.

- Com quem? – perguntou no mesmo instante em que a campainha tocava. Gemi internamente.

Por que Edward tinha que fazer isso? Por que meu pai estava agindo como se eu tivesse 17 anos?

Antes que eu pudesse levantar do lugar em que estava sentada e abrir a porta sem que meus pais vissem com quem eu sairia, meu pai foi mais rápido e em três passadas já estava com a mão na fechadura, abrindo a porta de entrada. Segurei uma respiração enquanto ele abria a porta com um olhar que ele só usava quando se tratava de mim ou dos criminosos que ele detinha na delegacia. Descrença e interrogação.

- Boa noite Chefe Swan. – cumprimentou polidamente Edward assim que viu meu pai na porta.

A surpresa de Charlie ao ver Edward em sua porta, em uma cena tão comum de 12, 13 anos atrás foi impagável, e mesmo me controlando, não consegui deixar de rir. Minha mãe, que ainda estava na cozinha, gargalhou alto. Pelo que parecia ela tinha uma grande desconfiança de que estaria saindo com Edward, e querendo ver como meu pai reagiria ao vê-lo me buscando para jantar, não lhe contou.

Renée ainda causaria um ataque cardíaco em meu pai.

- Edward? – exclamou meu pai completamente confuso. – O que você faz aqui, filho? Está tudo bem com Carlisle? Esme? – pediu ainda surpreso por ver Edward em sua porta.

- Oh! Eles estão todos bem. Estou aqui para buscar Bella, nós iremos jantar. – explicitou com um sorriso. Rapidamente o olhar de meu pai foi de Edward para mim, que estava a alguns passos atrás dele, com os braços cruzados e tentando arduamente não rir da cara um tanto quanto cômica que meu pai fazia.

- Com Edward Cullen que você vai jantar? – perguntou rudemente, não se importando com Edward, que estava parado diante dele com um olhar divertido. – Você tem certeza disso?

- Hum... _sim_? – respondi atordoada com a reação do meu pai. Não conseguia acreditar que mesmo eu tendo 30 anos ele me tratava como uma garotinha que mal sabe andar.

- Pelo amor de Deus Charlie! – exclamou a minha mãe incrédula, saindo de seu lugar na cozinha. – Eles não são mais crianças, são adultos! Pare de ser assim. – pediu se postando ao lado do meu pai na porta. – Edward, como está querido? – cumprimentou cheia de gentileza.

- Excelente, Renée. Ah... a propósito minha mãe pediu para lhe entregar esses biscoitos de aveia e chocolate, ela disse que são os preferidos do Chefe. – ofereceu, entregando um pote branco com os biscoitos.

- Oh Esme! Sempre tão atenciosa. – agradeceu minha mãe cheia de sorrisos. Meu pai ainda olhava de mim para Edward, com as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que isso significa? – questionou por fim, apontando para nós dois.

- Charlie pelo amor de Deus! Eles não estão em sua sala de interrogatório! – interveio a minha mãe.

- Ué Renée? Eu nem sabia que os dois mantinham contato hoje em dia. – defendeu-se meu pai. – Só quero saber o que isso significa, porque por um breve segundo eu tive um _déjà vu_ dos dois no _high school_, a única diferença é que eles mudaram um pouquinho, mas em tese ainda é a mesma coisa. – deu de ombros.

Tanto Edward como eu rimos da sentença do meu pai.

- Nós nos reencontramos recentemente em NYC, Charlie. – explicou Edward com seu sorriso enviesado.

- _E_? – incentivou.

- E nós somos amigos. Por Deus pai, eu não tenho mais 17 anos. – intervim caminhando em direção à porta para afastar Edward do ataque dos meus pais e me ver livre desse interrogatório infundado. – Vamos? – pedi a Edward quando me pus ao seu lado. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, dando boa noite aos meus pais e seguindo ao meu lado pela calçada que levava até o carro que ele havia locado.

- Esteja em casa às 10! – ouvi meu pai gritar ao longe. Tanto Edward como eu rimos da incoerência, já que se passava das 8:30, e se íamos mesmo jantar em Port Angeles, seria pelo menos 40 minutos para ir e 40 minutos para voltar.

- Charlie! – escutei minha mãe o repreendendo outra vez. – Volte a hora que você quiser, Bella. – interveio no mesmo instante em que Edward abria a porta do lado do passageiro para que eu pudesse entrar.

- Os dois não mudaram nada, hein? – divertiu-se sorrindo para mim todo sedutor.

- Desculpe-me por isso, você sabe como é... – dei de ombros, sinceramente envergonhada pelo comportamento dos meus pais.

- Tudo bem Bella. – sorriu, fechando a porta e correndo para entrar no lado do motorista. – Eu só me pergunto se tivéssemos continuado o nosso namoro depois que terminamos o _high school_ se ele agiria assim, ainda mais com nós dois morando do outro lado do país. – divertiu-se, fazendo com que minhas bochechas se tingissem de vermelho intenso.

- Provavelmente ele se mudaria para NYC para ficar nos vigiando ou contrataria um segurança para mim. – compadeci de sua diversão.

Edward gargalhou com a minha explicação.

- Possivelmente. – concordou ligando o carro e começando a conduzir pelas ruas de Forks em direção à rodovia que nos levaria a Port Angeles. – Bella? – pediu depois de um longo tempo.

- Edward? – repliquei dizendo que eu estava ouvindo-o.

- Hum... er... não sei se é apropriado, mas fiz uma _mixtape_, se é esse o nome que se tem ainda, para você. – disse entregando-me uma caixinha semitransparente branca de CD. – Só consegui achar um CD para gravar. – justificou timidamente.

Peguei a caixinha em minhas mãos e a abri, estudando o CD branco onde a caligrafia elegante de Edward havia escrito: _"Para Bella, com amor"_.

- Se fabrica fitas cassete ainda? – repliquei tentando fazer humor, o que funcionou já que Edward me acompanhou nas risadas.

- Não faço ideia, mas provavelmente não, assim como fitas VHS. – comentou dando de ombros. Ambos caímos na gargalhada, já que fitas cassetes e VHS há 12 anos era o auge da tecnologia. Em menos de uma década as antigas fitas cassetes foram substituídas por CDs, seguido por MP3, entre tantas outras variações, até chegar aos _ipods_ de hoje em dia. O mesmo vale para as antigas VHS, que foram substituídas por DVDs, que já estão começando a serem substituídos pelos _Blu-Ray_.

- Será que podemos ouvir? Descobrir o que se tem no _itunes_ do famoso Edward Cullen? – pedi com um sorriso.

- Claro que pode. Mas se você está esperando encontrar _Justin Bieber_, _Taylor Swift_, _Jonas Brothers_, ou qualquer coisa desse nível, já informo que você deve perder as esperanças. – pontuou sério. – Não conto a ninguém que sou fã deles. – brincou gargalhando no final.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamei colocando o CD no leitor. – Sou a primeira a saber que você é fã do _Bieber?_ Canta _'Baby'_ pra mim? – pedi em meio a gargalhadas que foram acompanhadas por ele, no mesmo instante em que os acordes de _'All You Need Is Love'_ dos Beatles se iniciava.

Imediatamente todo o ar descontraído e divertido que estávamos compartilhando transformou-se em algo completamente diferente, arrebatado de tensão, explicações, desejo, paixão e amor. Um silêncio incômodo, mas ao mesmo tempo confortável caiu sobre nós enquanto ele conduzia o carro até Port Angeles. Seguida pela canção dos Beatles veio _'Everybody Hurts'_ do R.E.M., e depois _'Apologize'_ do One Republic.

Era evidente que as músicas que Edward havia escolhido para a _mixtape_ tinham muito a ver com a nossa situação. Era claramente um passeio pelos 12 anos em que vivemos separados – tanto no quesito musical, por causa de músicas e artistas de vários anos, como também das circunstâncias que passamos por esse tempo, sejam separados ou juntos.

E por mais que tínhamos tantas coisas para dizer, para conversar, não o fizemos. Ficamos os 30 minutos restantes em silêncio. Edward prestava atenção na estrada, enquanto eu admirava o padrão das árvores que passavam por nós.

Foi um alívio extremo quando o carro parou, e Edward o desligou, fazendo com que o som se desligasse também. De repente o silêncio ficou sufocante e ensurdecedor. O frio que estava sentindo quando o ar condicionado estava ligado foi substituído por um calor atordoante. Uma mão invisível apertava a minha garganta, quase me sufocando. Notei que respirar era uma tarefa árdua, era como se estivesse no ponto mais alto do mundo e o ar rarefeito era nauseante, incômodo, sufocante.

- Então, preparada para enfrentar comida italiana? – questionou Edward tentando fazer graça, mas visivelmente nervoso, assim como eu.

_Qual era o nosso problema? Por que tanto nervosismo?_

- Oh sim! Ninguém faz um ravióli de cogumelos como o _Bella Donna_. – comentei com um sorriso.

- Não entendo a sua obsessão por comida vegetariana. – divertiu-se fazendo uma careta. – Então vamos? – ofereceu já abrindo a sua porta, e antes que eu abrisse a minha, ele já estava a abrindo.

- Obrigada. – agradeci sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando quentes.

Com uma de suas mãos na base da minha coluna, transmitindo um calor apaixonante e desejoso, Edward e eu seguimos para o restaurante. E por mais que este estivesse ligeiramente cheio, o maître conseguiu arrumar para nós uma mesa mais afastada. Eu poderia estar enganada, mas posso apostar que fora Edward quem pediu a mesa mais afastada do restante do restaurante.

Ao contrário de quando fomos ali no Dia do Namorados em 1998, desta vez Edward e eu saboreamos um vinho oferecido pelo _Sommelier_ sem fazer careta, e quando fizemos nossos pedidos, que por uma insistência de Edward escolhemos um prato para dividir. De entrada ordenamos um _Carpaccio_ com Alcaparras, e de prato principal Risoto de Cogumelos e Truta com Amêndoas, tudo acompanhado de um delicioso vinho tinto de origem italiana.

Por mais que o clima romântico estivesse carregado no ar de todo restaurante, por sua decoração vermelha e mais escurecida por causa das velas, tivemos uma refeição prazerosa, com uma conversa leve e descompromissada. Claro que alguns flertes, por ambas as partes, foram jogados durante o nosso bate papo, mas em nenhum momento eles se tornaram inapropriados.

Cavalheiro e insistente como só Edward pode ser, ele se ofereceu para pagar a nossa conta, não me dando nem opção de contestá-lo, dizendo que se eu realmente quisesse gastar o meu dinheiro, que fizesse um jantar para nós dois em um momento futuro.

Quando deixamos o restaurante, acredito que tanto eu quanto Edward ainda não estávamos prontos para encerrar a noite, e com a desculpa de tomarmos um sorvete, começamos a caminhar pelo longo píer de Port Angeles. Infelizmente o sorvete que cada um escolheu não durou tanto para postergar mais a noite e sabíamos que em breve teríamos que encerrá-la.

Contudo, agindo como dois inconsequentes, ignoramos o movimento da rua que diminuía continuadamente, ignoramos os bares, restaurantes e lanchonetes do píer fechando, ignoramos até mesmo o vento úmido e gélido que assolava todo noroeste do pacífico.

Era confortável, apaziguante e prazeroso ficar na companhia de Edward, que apesar de não estarmos falando sobre nós diretamente, a conversa descompromissada sobre músicas prediletas, comidas preferidas, e qualquer outra coisa mais leve, era uma maneira de nos conhecermos um pouquinho mais. De nos reconectar.

Evidentemente que não posso esquecer-me de mencionar que conforme andávamos pelo píer lado a lado, diversas vezes a mão grande, calejada, mas extremamente quente de Edward roçou pela minha, como se estivesse impaciente, ansiosa para enlaçar nossos dedos. Eu queria que ele fizesse isto. Tanto que sou incapaz de articular com precisão.

Na nossa segunda volta pelo píer, paramos em um parapeito para admirar o mar tranquilo da baía de Port Angeles. O aroma da salinidade era relaxante. Eu sempre gostei do cheiro do mar, ele sempre remetia a casa para mim. E era assim que eu estava; com meus olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa suave batendo em meus cabelos, o cheiro do mar e a presença de Edward ali ao meu lado me trazendo tranqüilidade.

Quando senti a sua mão quente segurar uma das minhas com uma delicadeza que parecia que eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento, lentamente abri meus olhos, para encontrar os olhos verdes brilhantes de Edward focados no meu rosto, como se me admirar fosse a coisa mais importante que ele poderia fazer. Sorri acanhada do seu olhar intenso e atordoante.

- O que foi? – perguntei em meio a uma risada abafada. Ele deu de ombros. Ergui uma sobrancelha, o incentivando.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, em seguida molhou seus lábios com a sua língua. Mesmo que não fosse a minha intenção, não consegui desviar meus olhos durante o movimento tão natural e tão sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Engoli em seco.

Tão suavemente que poderia ser confundido com a suave brisa vinda do mar, Edward deslizou a mão que não segurava a minha pelo meu rosto. O calor que emanava dela era envolvente, me consumia em chamas e em desejo de uma maneira que não conseguia explicar. Meu coração batia alto em meu peito, minha pulsação estava em polvorosa, minha respiração completamente arfante, apenas com o seu suave toque.

Delicadamente ele traçou os padrões prateados, cravejados de pedrinhas coloridas do colar que ele havia me dado há tantos anos no dia dos namorados. Um sorriso contemplativo cresceu em seu rosto. Seus olhos, que antes estavam acompanhando o trajeto da ponta de seus dedos, focaram-se novamente em meus olhos. Tão intensos, tão sinceros, tão _apaixonados_.

Tremi ligeiramente, mas de nada esse tremor tinha a ver com frio.

- Eu quero tanto te beijar nesse momento, só não sei se isto seria ultrapassar os limites. – confessou com a voz suave e calma, continuando seus círculos tranquilizantes na palma da minha mão, e afagando meu rosto com a outra.

Sua confissão acendeu uma chama de esperança intensa em meu peito, aumentando e sincronizando as batidas do meu coração, o fluxo de minha pulsação, a cadência da minha respiração, juntamente com um sorriso sincero, verdadeiro e completamente apaixonado se estampava em meu rosto.

Sem lhe dizer nada, me aproximei mais dele, enquanto quase que reflexivamente Edward se inclinava em minha direção. E sem nenhum pensamento de arrependimento, de erro, de incompletude, apenas desejo, luxúria, paixão e amor, toquei seus lábios com os meus.

No início foi suave, apenas um leve roçar de nossos lábios, todavia a atração quase que magnética que temos um pelo outro se atraía com veemência. A corrente elétrica tão intensa, tão estranha, mas completamente apropriada fluía por nós, como se fossemos a metade de um todo. Tanto que quando aprofundamos nosso beijo, foi natural, necessário, único.

Nossos lábios encaixavam-se com exatidão, como peças de um quebra-cabeça, feitas para se complementarem. Suave, cálido, apaixonado, intenso. _Único_. E quando as nossas línguas pediram para partilhar daquele momento, foi natural e propício. Ao se encontrarem, elas pareciam se reconhecer, ansiosas para estarem juntas outra vez. E como se tivesse vida própria, elas se conectaram, acariciaram-se com fervor e desejo, e a cada toque, seja ele sereno, ou mais profundo, elas pareciam compartilhar uma sincronia, uma intimidade inigualável.

Urgente, luxuriante, apaixonado, repleto de saudades, e com um amor claramente intenso que sentíamos, aquele poderia ser descrito como o melhor beijo da minha vida. Aquele que ao mesmo tempo em que trazia uma carregada aura de nostalgia, trazia também o frescor, a ânsia de novidade, de um futuro amplo e perfeito a nossa frente.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali, só nos beijando. Nossos lábios envolvendo o do outro com carinho e desejo, nossas línguas se acariciavam e transmitiam todo o nosso amor, e nossos dentes, que em momentos certos mordiscavam os lábios um do outro, davam a intensidade, o apimentado exato para que nosso beijo fosse só nosso. Único e perfeito. Infelizmente o ar gelado do noroeste carregado por uma possível chuva nos assolou, e por estar com uma blusa sem mangas, tremi em seus braços, que ocasionou interrompermos o beijo seguido por uma risada que partilhamos e a preocupação de Edward.

- Você está tremendo. Toda arrepiada. – murmurou contra os meus lábios, com a sua testa apoiada à minha e deslizando suas mãos por meus braços, tentando me aquecer.

- Eu estou bem. – tranquilizei me aproximando mais dele, sentindo o seu corpo quente aquecendo todo o meu.

Ele riu sonoramente. Apoiando seus lábios na minha testa.

- Eu também estou bem – riu. – Mas temos que ir, Bella. Está ficando muito tarde e em breve vai começar a chover. – explicitou olhando para o céu. Imitei a sua ação, notando que o céu estava carregado de nuvens esbranquiçadas, que eram vez e outra clareadas por intensos riscos brancos prateados. Relâmpagos.

Ao contrário de antes, desta vez caminhamos pelo píer de mãos dadas. Era tão natural, confortável. Um sorriso bobo e completamente apaixonado brilhava em meu rosto, e todas as vezes que eu lançava olhares a Edward, o mesmo sorriso bobo e apaixonado brilhava no seu rosto.

O caminho para casa, mesmo com Edward conduzindo o carro, continuamos com nossos dedos enlaçados, ouvindo a _mixtape_ que ele havia me feito. Em alguns momentos ele levava os meus dedos aos seus lábios e os beijava com suavidade.

Todos os meus sonhos que sempre idealizei em minha mente desde sempre, que aumentou quando soube da nossa conexão no passado, estava ali, se tornando realidade. E ao contrário do que se poderia esperar, eu não me sentia aterrorizada, mas sim plenamente feliz.

Quando chegamos à frente da casa dos meus pais, nos despedimos com longos e fervorosos beijos, com a promessa de nos encontrar no dia seguinte.

Eu estava literalmente flutuando enquanto caminhava pelo jardim de minha mãe até a porta de casa. Como se passava das 2 da madrugada, todos estavam dormindo, e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível subi para o meu antigo quarto, e suspirando como uma verdadeira adolescente fiquei relembrando cada detalhe da maravilhosa noite que tivemos juntos.

Os dias seguintes continuaram da mesma maneira.

Edward e eu saíamos por volta do meio da manhã e íamos ao nosso prado, onde passávamos a tarde ouvindo músicas em nossos computadores, saboreando lanches que eu havia feito, conversando, nos conhecendo e, em alguns momentos partilhando beijos.

Por ser Forks, onde o tempo é sempre chuvoso – com raras exceções – algumas tardes, quando era impossível ir ao prado, íamos ao cinema, ou então nos juntávamos no sofá da sala de casa, ou na sala de TV da casa de seus pais para assistir filmes novos e antigos. Suspenses e dramas. Comédias e romances.

As noites, em contrapartida, eram mais diversificadas, entre jantares íntimos e até mesmo refeições com nossos pais. Apesar da intimidade e conhecendo um ao outro como jamais nos conhecemos, nosso relacionamento não passou de beijos ardentes e algumas mãos bobas enquanto ficamos em Forks.

Porém, apesar do tempo em que ficamos 'em casa' ter sido ótimo, ali nada era real. Estava na hora de voltarmos para Nova Iorque e ver se realmente o nosso relacionamento funcionaria na vida real.

Na sexta-feira partimos somente no carro em que eu havia locado – Carlisle levaria o que Edward locou no sábado – em direção a Seattle, onde pegaríamos o voo para NYC. Claro que nosso relacionamento, que ainda não foi especificado por nós se era namoro ou não, era incrível. Edward e eu tínhamos uma química natural um com o outro, e dava para ver que éramos incríveis juntos.

Todos diziam que éramos incríveis juntos.

Mas existia um grande espaço, que apesar de estarmos compreendendo o que aconteceu em 12 anos e estamos consertando isto, ainda é complicado, principalmente para mim que ainda acha injusto eu não conseguir me conectar com o passado, que mesmo sabendo que é meu parece estranho, como se pertencesse à outra pessoa. Edward continuava na insistência que eu devia esquecer e viver o agora, e, eu estou tentando, realmente estou, mas... não sei... é confuso até mesmo para mim a minha necessidade de me reconectar com o passado, fazer sentir como se realmente ele fosse meu.

De qualquer maneira, o nosso retorno a NYC não seria só para saber se nosso relacionamento funcionaria com as vidas que levamos hoje em dia; e, o grande elefante rosa na sala era o fato de que em NY estaríamos longe de Forks, longe da aura adolescente em que ficamos por 8 dias e teríamos que ser adultos. Possivelmente partilhar intimidade física.

Pode soar estranho que dois adultos, bem resolvidos, com suas carreiras definidas e claramente apaixonados ainda não tivessem ultrapassado a barreira física de um relacionamento. Tudo bem, nós havíamos ultrapassado esta barreira, mas parecia ter sido em uma época tão distante, e eu ainda não conseguia me lembrar daquela noite, por causa do álcool que eu havia ingerido. Edward havia me contado em uma tarde no nosso prado superficialmente tudo o que havia acontecido, mas uma maldita amnésia alcoólica não me ajudava a lembrar de maneira alguma.

Era claro, tanto para mim quanto para Edward que estávamos praticamente contando os segundos para sermos íntimos outra vez, mas ambos éramos medrosos, covardes demais para tocar neste assunto, e por causa disso o postergávamos o máximo que podíamos. Em Forks tínhamos a desculpa de nossos pais estarem sempre próximos a nós, mas que desculpa teríamos em NY? E será que realmente queríamos essa desculpa?

Claro que não queríamos, e por mais ridículo que seja eu estava temerosa com o que aconteceria quando ultrapassássemos esta última barreira e começássemos a ter um envolvimento íntimo e depois nosso relacionamento não desse certo.

A maioria diria que eu estou agindo de uma maneira irracional e que era só sexo, mas eu não conseguia ver dessa maneira, _apenas sexo_, e creio que Edward também não. Era como se dividíssemos a mesma opinião que quando fossemos para a cama, teria que ser algo que tínhamos certeza.

Assim, quando chegamos em NYC em o que literalmente pode se entender como um acordo tácito, paramos apenas em um restaurante para jantar e depois cada um seguiu para a sua própria casa. Dizer que não foi estranho me despedir de Edward seria um eufemismo, eu sentia falta dele ao meu lado, seu corpo me aquecendo, e não foi nem um pouco reconfortante sentir o seu perfume em meus lençóis e travesseiros quando deitei na minha cama, ou talvez fosse só meu cérebro me pregando peças, acostumado com o cheiro de Edward e o imaginando até mesmo nas minhas roupas de cama completamente limpas.

O sábado foi torturante, principalmente na parte da manhã, onde fiquei ansiando encontrá-lo na hora do almoço. Porém, pedindo inúmeras desculpas ele não pode vir, pois tinha que resolver uns problemas com a Adidas, que com a sua ausência apareceu. Passei a tarde toda ansiando a sua presença, esperando por ele aparecer, o que foi extremamente angustiante.

Queria ligar para Alice e Rosalie e contar as duas o que havia acontecido, e até mesmo agradecê-las por tudo, todavia eu não queria atrapalhar o sábado que tinha combinado com Edward com a chegada inesperada das duas, por isto fiquei no aguardo dele.

Foi um verdadeiro alívio quando meu celular tocou no final da tarde indicando uma mensagem dele, da qual dizia que em uma hora estaria passando em minha casa, e que ele me levaria para jantar.

Eu estava animada e empolgada por saber que sairia com Edward, já que estava quase considerando que não iríamos nos ver antes dele ir para Washington, por conta disto decidi me arrumar com o máximo de cuidado. Abusando da sensualidade que tenho, e principalmente me arrumando única e exclusivamente para ele. Para deixá-lo feliz por eu estar ao seu lado.

Sabe como mulheres podem ser nestes quesitos, de ir a extremos para ver um olhar de desejo em um homem. No _seu_ homem.

Querendo atrair a atenção de Edward um pouco mais, optei por um vestido verde militar com bordados dourados e pretos da coleção de Alice, e _scarpins_ negros de salto. Eu sabia que com este vestido não dava para usar o colar que desde que colocara na noite do nosso primeiro jantar em Port Angeles não tirei, por isso continuei com ele, mesmo que o escondesse por baixo do vestido. Coloquei alguns outros acessórios – inclusive a pulseira que ele também havia me dado.

Deixei meus cabelos ao mais natural possível, ondulados e caindo em uma cascata de mogno em minhas costas. Fiz uma maquiagem esfumaçada em meus olhos, os destacando. Um suave tom de pêssego em minhas bochechas e um suave batom cor de boca em meus lábios. Ao me admirar no espelho, não pude deixar de me surpreender. Modéstia à parte, eu realmente estava linda, e mesmo soando convencida demais, tenho certeza que Edward iria gostar.

Estava colocando algumas coisas em uma bolsa de mão quando o interfone tocou. Colocando meu celular por último na carteira corri – ou pelo menos andei a largos passos – até o interfone do qual eu atendi extremamente animada. Antes que eu dissesse que estava descendo para encontrá-lo, ele pediu para subir, pois queria me entregar um presente de aniversário atrasado.

Normalmente não gostava de ganhar presentes ou ser surpreendida, mas estava interessada demais em saber o que Edward tinha para mim. Na porta do meu apartamento nos cumprimentamos com um suave beijo seguido de imensos sorrisos. Tentando controlar a minha vergonha, já que a última vez que Edward esteve em meu apartamento nos encontrávamos em uma situação um pouco constrangedora e embaraçosa, o convidei para entrar.

Edward parecia estar tendo os mesmos pensamentos que eu, pois ignorou completamente o sofá – que era para onde eu estava caminhando – e seguiu para a minha mesa, onde ele depositou duas sacolas negras com as 3 tradicionais riscas brancas da Adidas.

- O que significa isso? – perguntei realmente confusa.

- Bom, primeiro abra esta aqui. – pediu com um sorriso enviesado, entregando-me uma das sacolas que continha uma caixa de sapato dentro.

Mais do que curiosa, pelo fato de que Edward estava me presenteando com um sapato, abri a caixa com expectativa, me surpreendendo ao encontrar dentro dela um par de Adidas Hemp verde, idênticos aos que ele usava, que inclusive tinham a sua pequena assinatura atrás.

- Você disse que sempre quis um desses. – deu de ombros. – Eu sei que eles não são parecidos com os de antigamente, tentei inclusive conseguir um sem o meu nome, mas disseram-me que era impossível, porque estavam produzindo só para a minha linha especial... – começou a divagar. Não conseguindo controlar a vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, o calei com um dedo.

- Obrigada. Eu adorei o presente. – disse com um sorriso amplo. – Não me incomodo que tenha o seu nome, na verdade isso torna mais especial. – completei, ficando na ponta dos meus pés e dando um beijo em seus lábios em agradecimento.

Como era de se esperar de nós depois de um dia todo longe um do outro, o beijo que era para ser um simples e breve agradecimento, acabou tornando-se um beijo intenso e sôfrego, que só foi interrompido porque o telefone dele tocou, indicando uma mensagem de texto.

- Garrett me lembrando de que devo estar no _La Guardia_ às 8 amanhã. – explicou com um sorriso enviesado e guardando o seu aparelho novamente no bolso. – De qualquer maneira, acho que você deve abrir o seu outro presente. – instruiu afastando-se um pouco incomodado de mim. Um breve olhar para ele e rapidamente compreendi o motivo de sua distância.

Edward estava ficando excitado.

- Você disse que foi Tanya que contou sobre a minha camisa. – falou envergonhado com meu olhar, rapidamente desviei e tornei a encará-lo.

Confirmei com um aceno a sua sentença.

- Não é um grande presente, porque eu tenho várias destas, mas – deu de ombros. – achei que deveria te dar de presente algumas. – explicou com visível timidez conforme eu retirava as 3 camisetas oficiais do _Giants_ e mais duas do time de football da Yale.

O encarei confusa.

- Por que da faculdade? – pedi sem entender o motivo.

- Foi quando comecei a usar o cisne. – explicitou dando de ombros. Admirei a camiseta, e logo encontrei o pequeno símbolo idêntico a das suas camisas de hoje em dia. – Toda as vezes que entrei em campo nos últimos 12 anos, você estava comigo, me estimulando, como fazia no _high school_. – completou com um amplo sorriso. – Uma lástima que você não estava na beira do campo com uma microssaia e pompons gritando o meu nome nesta época. – divertiu-se. O empurrei suavemente.

- Para com isso! Ainda não consigo acreditar que me deixaram ser uma líder de torcida. – falei rindo também.

- Mas eu consigo... consigo perfeitamente. – replicou balançando suas sobrancelhas e me analisando de cima em baixo. – A propósito, você olha espetacular. – elogiou com um gracejo, colocando uma mecha dos meus cabelos atrás de minha orelha.

- Obrigada. – agradeci, me contorcendo toda completamente envergonhada. Edward riu outra vez.

- Vamos? – ofereceu. Acenando com a cabeça e recolhendo a minha bolsa, deixamos meu apartamento com os dedos enlaçados.

Fomos a um simpático restaurante japonês em Tribeca. O local, apesar da sua aura oriental, era claramente muito romântico. Me senti infinitamente melhor por saber que a roupa que havia escolhido era mais do que apropriada. Ordenamos um barco de sushis e sashimis, e como bebida saquê.

Ao contrário dos jantares que havíamos partilhado nos dias anteriores, aquele estava carregado com uma aura diferente, era como se uma grande expectativa viesse dele, ou talvez fosse o fato que Edward estaria fora da cidade até quarta-feira, eu não sabia ao certo, estava sendo partilhada por nós.

E foi assim, em um momento de completa surpresa enquanto saboreávamos nossa sobremesa – banana caramelizada com amêndoas, nozes e sorvete de passas ao rum –, que ele abordou o assunto que eu menos esperava ser abordado neste jantar.

- Bella – começou suavemente segurando uma de minhas mãos nas suas e fazendo pequenos círculos na palma com seu polegar. Aguardei com expectativa suas próximas palavras. – eu não sei se você... hum... concorda comigo sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós dois... estes últimos dias foram... _incríveis_ e nada me fará esquecê-los, mas... eu tenho uma dúvida. Sei que combinamos que íamos nos reconhecer, aprender um sobre o outro e ver onde tudo iria dar. E eu realmente sinto que nos conhecemos mais do que imaginávamos. – balbuciou literalmente rondando o assunto principal, que sinceramente não fazia ideia do que se tratava.

- O que você está querendo dizer Edward? – perguntei confusa diante do seu discurso que mais parecia uma divagação.

Ele engoliu em seco. Bebendo em seguida um longo gole de sua água.

- Eu quero dizer... quer dizer, eu quero te perguntar. – ele novamente engoliu em seco, enquanto eu esperava o que ele tinha para me perguntar. – Será que você quer ser a minha _namorada_ outra vez?

Pisquei atordoada diante de suas palavras.

- Deus! – exclamou passando a mão em seu rosto. – Eu acabei de soar como um adolescente inseguro. Deixe-me dizer da forma correta. – suspirou balançando sua cabeça, e tornando a capturar minhas mãos com as suas. – Eu quero você em minha vida, Bella. Eu tinha certeza disso há 12 anos, tive durante todo esse tempo e tenho agora. Eu sei que... que nem tudo é tão fácil como queríamos, mas podemos dar um jeito, eu sei disso, e sei que você também sabe. – ele apertou minha mão suavemente.

"Talvez namorada e namorado não seja o termo correto para usarmos. Você é a minha vida. Eu te amo como eu nunca imaginei que fosse possível amar alguém, e estes dias ao seu lado só provaram isto. Então o que eu quero te pedir, é que por ora seja a minha namorada, porque a minha vida você já é, e eu quero que você seja ela para sempre. Quero que você seja a minha amiga, minha companheira, minha amante, meu amor, a minha futura esposa." – sorriu torto para mim, soltando suas mãos das minhas e as colocando de cada lado do meu rosto, o amparando como se fosse uma peça preciosa, de cristal.

Edward fechou seus olhos por breves segundos, antes de torná-los a abrir. Os verdes de suas íris brilhavam intensamente.

- Então... você quer ser a minha namorada? – pediu com um sorriso enviesado.

Eu sentia meus olhos completamente marejados diante de todo o seu discurso. Meu coração batia compassadamente, mas era alto e rápido. Todas as hesitações, medos, inseguranças que estava sentido pelo fato de não me recordar completamente do nosso passado foram esquecidos e eu só conseguia focar meus pensamentos que não importava mais o que aconteceu, ou qualquer coisa relacionada ao nosso passado. As únicas coisas que realmente importavam eram o nosso presente e futuro, e eu queria que fosse ao lado dele, sem mais distância.

- Sim! Deus! Sim, Edward. – exclamei em meio a lágrimas. – Eu quero ser a sua namorada, seu tudo. – brandi, levando as minhas mãos ao seu rosto e o amparando.

- _Meu_ tudo. – repetiu acima de um sussurro, para em seguida capturar meus lábios em um beijo urgente e sôfrego.

Por mais que quiséssemos prolongar a nossa noite ao máximo, infelizmente não podíamos. Edward tinha que estar cedo demais no aeroporto e começar a se preparar para o jogo de terça-feira à noite. Apesar de o restaurante ser próximo a minha casa, Edward pediu para o taxista esperá-lo enquanto se despedia apropriadamente de mim.

Trocamos beijos cheios de paixão e desde já cheios de saudade. Era estranho saber que depois de dias convivendo com ele diariamente, ficaria 3 dias sem vê-lo. Entretanto, Edward prometeu que nos falaríamos por telefone e Skype durante este tempo. Foi com os olhos marejados que o vi entrando no taxi e indo para longe de mim.

Vê-lo partir era tão arrasador, devastador, ainda mais com o pensamento de que só o veria em alguns dias. Era terrível. Tanto que quando entrei em meu apartamento e vi as coisas que ele havia me dado mais cedo, sabia que eu não deveria estar na minha casa sozinha, lamentando a sua ausência. Eu deveria estar ao seu lado, nos amando com fervor, aproveitando as horas que ainda tínhamos para ficarmos juntos.

Não sei exatamente o que me deu, mas retirei meu celular da minha bolsa e enviei uma mensagem de texto para Alice, pedindo para ela o endereço de Edward. Não sei por que pedi para ela, mas parecia o certo. Felizmente segundos depois ela me respondeu, com o endereço, seguido de um 'seja feliz'.

Sorrindo animada para a tela do meu celular, deixei o meu apartamento. Por sorte não demorou que um taxi passasse por minha rua, e dando o endereço de Edward, em menos de 5 minutos estava deixando o taxi e entrando no edifício. Felizmente uma senhora também estava chegando e explicando para ela que era namorada de Edward, ela deixou que eu entrasse no prédio sem ter que anunciar para ele que estava ali.

Oh, sim! Eu queria surpreendê-lo.

Eu estava completamente ansiosa, e a cada passo que dava mais próximo de sua porta, mais ela ampliava, assim como meu coração batendo mais rápido e alto, quase ecoando pelas paredes de madeira que envolvia todo o corredor. Toquei a campainha e aguardei. Foram quase 2 minutos inteiros até que Edward vestindo calça de moletom cinza e sem camisa abriu a porta.

- _Bella_? – exclamou surpreso, notando que eu estava com a mesma roupa ainda. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Não sabia como responder a sua pergunta, e por conta disto apenas me joguei em seus braços, capturando seus lábios com os meus com demasiado fervor. Ele retribuiu o meu beijo com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma paixão que eu, apertando-me em seus braços, fazendo com que eu sentisse o calor de seu corpo contra o meu.

- Bella... – balbuciou enquanto tentava se afastar, mas eu continuava a atacá-lo com meus beijos e abraços. Minha necessidade por ele.

- Eu quero você Edward. Eu não quero esperar mais. – disse com veemência encarando seus intensos olhos verdes, que queimavam em desejo.

Ele hesitou por alguns breves segundos, procurando em meu rosto alguma dúvida, mas quando não as encontrou, capturou meus lábios com os seus, deslizando suas mãos por meu corpo até as minhas coxas, onde ele as apertou suavemente e as usou como uma alavanca para me levantar. Agilmente o abracei com as minhas pernas, enquanto ele nos levava para o seu quarto.

Assim como esperava, nós não fizemos sexo apenas. Era algo muito mais profundo, com muito mais significados do que sexo ou amor. Estávamos ali selando o nosso destino juntos, apagando qualquer dúvida de que pertencíamos um ao outro. Que fomos destinados um ao outro. Que éramos almas-gêmeas.

Estar em seus braços sem a barreira de roupas era indescritível. Sentir seu calor passando para o meu, seu corpo sobre, sob o meu. Poder beijá-lo e ser beijada de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nos amar com todo o sentimento, toda a veracidade, todo desejo, toda luxúria, toda volúpia, toda paixão. Era tudo o que sempre quis. Ainda mais se significava que pudesse dormir abraçada com ele, com a minha cabeça em seu peito ouvindo a cadência de seu coração como uma canção de ninar.

Todavia, nada poderia se comparar com acordar com seus beijos.

- Bella, baby... eu tenho que ir. – murmurou com a voz suave, mas com uma ligeira pitada de amargor.

- Hum... – ronronei rolando sobre a cama para encarar Edward, que estava quase sobre mim completamente vestido e com um sorriso torto em seus lábios. – Fica aqui. Comigo. – choraminguei piscando sonolenta. Ele riu da minha incoerência.

- Era tudo o que eu mais queria. – replicou baixinho, dando um suave beijo em meus lábios. – Mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Você pode ficar aqui, dormindo. Vou deixar uma chave na porta, e depois você me entrega, pode ser? – ofereceu, depositando novos beijos em meu rosto.

- Hum... – ronronei mais uma vez, me acomodando outra vez sobre a cama, apertando o seu travesseiro em meus braços, sendo recebida com intensidade por seu perfume.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, deslizando a ponta de seu nariz por meu rosto.

- Eu também. – disse mais coerente, virando para ele e assim pudéssemos nos beijar avidamente.

Apesar de estar me esforçando ao máximo para convencê-lo a ficar na cama comigo, eu sabia que ele tinha suas responsabilidades e por mais que odiasse ficar longe dele, o deixei ir, com a promessa de falarmos mais tarde. Quando escutei a porta se fechando ao longe, apertei mais o seu travesseiro e tornei a cair na inconsciência do sono.

Acordei horas mais tarde, completamente envolvida com o cheiro de Edward e completamente nua em sua cama. Demorei alguns minutos para ter coragem o suficiente para deixar esse lugar que selou o nosso destino juntos, mas por fim dei-me por vencida e a deixei. Tomei um banho demorado, e vesti a mesma roupa que estava na noite anterior. Arrumei a cama em que havíamos dormido, e conferindo para ver que nada estava fora do lugar, deixei seu apartamento, o trancando com a chave que ele havia deixado.

Durante a tarde de domingo, entediada, cansada e cheia de saudades de falar com Rosalie e Alice, liguei para as duas para virem em casa. Obviamente que ambas quiseram um relato minucioso do que havia acontecido em Forks e desde que eu havia chegado a NYC – as duas já sabiam que eu estava com Edward estes últimos dias. Apesar do que havia acontecido no dia seguinte ao meu aniversário, toda aquela hostilidade foi completamente esquecida, e sem nenhuma mágoa, contei-lhes tudo o que havia acontecido, inclusive que agora Edward e eu éramos um casal novamente.

Tanto Alice, quanto Rosalie ficaram sinceramente felizes por nós dois, dizendo que agora nada poderia nos afetar e que merecíamos mais do que tudo ficarmos juntos. Foi uma mudança extremamente positiva no comportamento das duas, o fato de que realmente torciam para que ficássemos juntos.

Como havia me prometido, Edward me telefonou e nós nos falamos por Skype todos os dias em que ele esteve em Washington, por mais que fossem breves conversas, pois ele estava exausto dos treinamentos e eu estava cansada do meu próprio emprego que havia se acumulado durante as minhas férias. Na terça-feira falamos um pouco antes do jogo – do qual havíamos todos nos reunido na casa de Emmett e Rosalie para assistir. Ele disse que estava nervoso e todo o time parecia desconexo, sem inspiração.

Como havia previsto na ligação minutos antes do início da partida, esta foi difícil para os _Giants,_ que acabaram perdendo de 27 a 14 para o Washington _Redskins_. Edward estava completamente devastado quando falou comigo algumas horas depois do jogo, dizendo que provavelmente só nos veríamos na quinta-feira, já que por causa da derrota eles teriam uma reunião de urgência, em Washington mesmo.

Estava contando que o veria no dia seguinte – provavelmente na hora do almoço, como estávamos combinando –, mas a nova ordem dos fatos só deixou-me com mais saudades e desejo de vê-lo. E foi exatamente durante o meu horário de almoço na quarta-feira que tive uma grande ideia. Liguei para ele para confirmar que horas seria o seu voo para NYC, ele disse que deveria chegar às nove, mas que iria direto para casa porque estava exausto e queria descansar para poder passar o seu único dia de folga – quinta-feira – o máximo que pudesse ao meu lado.

Entretanto, Edward esqueceu-se completamente que eu estava com uma chave de sua casa e a surpresa que eu estava pensando o deixaria bastante animado.

Cinco horas em ponto deixei a redação do _Times_ e segui para uma loja de departamento próxima para comprar o que usaria em minha surpresa. Depois passei em minha casa, onde arrumei uma muda de roupa para o dia seguinte e tudo o que precisaria, em seguida fui para a casa de Edward. Passei em uma mercearia para comprar algumas coisas para fazer um lanche para ele. Conhecendo-o, ele estaria tão puto com tudo que mal havia se alimentado hoje.

Preparei uma torta de frango e um bolo de chocolate, que eu sabia que ele apreciaria com fervor ao encontrá-los quando chegasse. Depois de tudo feito, e faltando um pouco mais de uma hora para que ele chegasse, comecei a preparar a minha surpresa em si. Tomei um banho para tirar os efeitos do dia e vesti uma camisa azul com detalhes vermelhos dos _Giants_ tamanho PP infantil, com o seu número e nome, que ficou colada em meu corpo e 3 dedos acima do meu umbigo.

Usando uma calcinha minúscula, e uma microssaia de pregas no mesmo tom de azul, uma meia 3/4 branca com detalhes em azul e vermelho e sapatos estilo boneca vermelhos, fiz uma maquiagem marcante e deixei meus cabelos caírem sobre meus ombros. Conferindo a forma que olhava e aprovando, fiquei aguardando a sua chegada.

Assim como havíamos combinado, Edward me telefonou no caminho para a sua casa, dizendo que estava cansado e que amanhã me telefonaria para combinarmos algum programa. Esperando surpreendê-lo de uma maneira boa, desliguei todas as luzes do apartamento, deixando um pequeno bilhete sobre o balcão avisando sobre os alimentos que fiz.

Quinze minutos depois que encerramos a ligação ouvi a porta sendo aberta e a luz da sala sendo acesa. Percebi que ele deixou suas coisas sobre o sofá e depois seguiu para a cozinha, onde admirou o que havia feito e pegou um pedaço da torta de frango, supus, em seguida abrindo a sua geladeira e bebendo algo diretamente do bico. Depois de sua breve excursão pela cozinha, seus passos arrastados tornaram-se altos para os meus ouvidos – ele estava se aproximando do seu quarto –, e com meu coração palpitando velozmente, o aguardei ansiosa para saber o que ele acharia da surpresa.

Quando a luz se acendeu e ele me viu, agitei meus pompons azuis e vermelhos e disse não tão alto 'surpresa'. Imediatamente Edward começou a rir. Temi que ele estivesse me achando ridícula naquela roupa, mas antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, ele interveio.

- Se eu tivesse uma visão sua assim durante o jogo ontem, dificilmente eu teria perdido, ou eu simplesmente poderia ter desistido de jogar para arrastá-la comigo para algum vestiário. – disse caminhando em minha direção.

- Você gostou? – perguntei incerta.

- Bella, você não faz ideia. – replicou, me puxando para seus braços e me beijando sofregamente. – Se toda vez que voltar de algum jogo e encontrá-la assim me esperando, vou começar a ansiar ficar longe só para poder encontrá-la encarnando todas as minhas fantasias adolescentes ou não. – divertiu-se, nos deitando em sua cama, com ele sobre mim.

- Esta é sua fantasia? – inquiri arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu contra a minha pele, depositando uma sequência de beijos sedutores e apaixonados por todo o meu pescoço e maxilar.

- Tudo que seja relacionado a você fazem parte das minhas fantasias. – respondeu contra os meus lábios.

Nos amamos aquela noite com desejo, paixão e diversão. Partilhando risadas em momentos indevidos, falando algumas coisas bobas, e até mesmo Edward cantando _Backstreet Boys_ durante e depois. Eu estava me sentindo plena e leve, mais feliz do que jamais poderia sequer imaginar, ao lado do homem que eu sempre amei, e que estava determinado a me fazer a mulher mais feliz e amada de todo o mundo.

.

_04 de junho de 2011.  
Quase 9 meses depois._

_._

- Alice, isto tudo é mesmo necessário? – perguntei, admirando meu cabelo e maquiagem no espelho, ainda sem entender o porquê todos nós concordamos vir para Forks e ir justamente a um baile de formatura da _Forks High School_.

- Bella você esqueceu que o _nosso_ baile de formatura foi um desastre? Então o que custa fingirmos por uma noite apenas que temos 17, 18 anos e aproveitar este momento como tal? – replicou com diversão.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Desde que eu e Edward nos assumimos com um casal, sempre que podíamos saíamos com Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Era como se estivéssemos na época do _high school,_ saindo todos juntos. A única diferença era que no final da noite ou Edward ia para a minha casa, ou íamos para a sua.

E fora em uma destas reuniões na casa de Alice que ela teve a sua grande ideia; de irmos todos a Forks para ir ao baile de formatura do _high school,_ para compensar o nosso que acabamos não aproveitando por uma sequência de fatores que sequer gosto de pensar.

Apesar da relutância de todos acabamos concordando.

Alice rapidamente ligou para Alistair ir com seu companheiro, e Edward ligou para Ben – que me surpreendi ao saber que era seu agente – ir com Angela. Alistair disse que iria com toda a certeza, já Ben e Angela recusaram, pois ela estava prestes a dar a luz ao primeiro filho deles e estava se sentindo como se tivesse engolido uma bola de basquete, alegando que caso aparecesse no ginásio da _Forks High School_ todos iriam se assustar.

Nosso assunto durante as duas semanas seguintes dessa decisão foi como faríamos. A família de Rosalie não tinha mais uma casa em Forks, o que significava que ela iria ficar na casa dos meus pais com Emmett. Alice e Jasper haviam acabado de se casar, então por conveniência iriam ficar na casa dos Cullen.

Edward e eu, entretanto, não éramos casados e nem vivíamos juntos – quer dizer, não formalmente, já que ele passava mais tempo em minha casa quando estava em NYC do que em seu apartamento. Porém, aos olhos das nossas famílias, principalmente do meu pai, éramos apenas um casal de namorados, e por mais que sentíssemos a falta um do outro de uma maneira impossível de articular, aceitamos o fato que teríamos que passar 4 noites em camas separadas. Seria como se ele estivesse jogando em outra cidade.

De qualquer maneira aqui estávamos nós em Forks, nos preparando para um baile de formatura do _high school_. Da mesma maneira que ocorrera no nosso primeiro baile, Alice exigiu que eu e Rosalie ficássemos em seu quarto para nos arrumar e os meninos se concentrassem na casa dos meus pais ou no quarto de Edward. Eu não sei o que eles fizeram, mas por duas vezes eu ouvi o som de suas vozes no quintal, entrando em um carro e indo para algum lugar.

- Alice, este vestido não vai entrar em mim! – exclamou Rosalie com toda a sua beleza de uma modelo internacional em seu roupão branco, exibindo um pedaço de tecido vermelho em suas mãos.

Alice rolou os olhos.

- Claro que vai, Rose. Eu fiz com as suas medidas. – explicitou com objetividade. – Ele pode parecer minúsculo olhando assim, mas quando vestir, o tecido se moldará ao seu corpo.

Rosalie analisou mais uma vez o vestido que estava em suas mãos.

- Se você diz. – deu de ombros, desatando o nó de seu roupão e ficando somente de lingerie para vestir o tal vestido estilo _bandage_ que Alice havia feito para ela.

Claro que assim como a baixinha havia dito o vestido havia ficado deslumbrante em Rose, marcando todas as suas curvas e evidenciando que a sua forma estava perfeita. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos, e com cachos perfeitos em suas pontas. Sua maquiagem estava suave, para contrapor com o vestido que chamava a atenção o suficiente.

- Eu não disse que ia ficar perfeito? – replicou Alice para Rosalie, saindo de seu closet usando um vestido de paetês rosa tomara que caia, com o que eu só poderia chamar de uma saia de seda rosa como detalhe.

Qualquer um que usasse aquele vestido ficaria parecendo uma palhaça, mas não Alice, que mesmo com seus 31 anos mais parecia uma fada recém-saída dos contos do Peter-Pan, com seus curtos cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros presos de alguma maneira formando um elegante e moderno penteado.

- Okay, confesso que você tinha razão. – rebateu Rosalie com o seu jeito natural de odiar dar o braço a torcer para alguém. – Adorei a sua ideia de usarmos cores similares as que usamos no nosso baile. – comentou se olhando no grande espelho.

Alice deu de ombros.

- Achei que seria uma boa forma de nos reconectar com o que foi perdido. – explicitou. – Bella, você não irá colocar o vestido? Daqui a pouco Edward bate aqui na porta te chamando para ir.

- É mesmo necessário? Você não acha que as nossas roupas estão chamando muita atenção? Estamos indo quase que de penetra nesse baile, não deveríamos chamar tanta atenção assim. Isso cabe as concorrentes a rainha. – argumentei, ainda incomodada que apesar dos nossos vestidos serem um pouco informais, eles eram muito sofisticados para o padrão de Forks.

- Você está se vestindo para os alunos da FHS ou para Edward? – questionou com certa impaciência Rosalie.

- Hum... Edward, apesar de que ele prefere que eu não use nada ou então seja uma líder de torcida safada. – repliquei com um sorriso enviesado que foi partilhado por Rosalie.

- Agrr! – bufou Alice. – Eu não preciso saber o que meu irmão prefere Bella, sério. – disse fingindo um arrepio. Eu e minha cunhada rimos mais alto e completamente divertidas com a nossa melhor amiga, antes que eu finalmente retirasse a camiseta do Edward que vestia e colocasse o vestido.

Para mim, Alice havia idealizado um modelo azul meia-noite, tomara que caia de decote princesa, com um detalhe em bordados azul marinho e prata sob o busto, que batiam no meio das minhas coxas. Era um modelo incrível, que com os meus cabelos escovados e com um ligeiro volume, me deixavam quase parecendo uma adolescente. Se não fosse pelas minhas curvas mais acentuadas e algumas minúsculas rugas em torno de meus olhos, eu poderia até mesmo passar por uma aluna da FHS que havia se formado há 1 ou 2 anos.

Terminados os últimos ajustes em nossas maquiagens, roupas e cabelos, descemos para encontrar todos os meninos vestidos de forma semelhante: calças e blazers de cores escuras e camisas de cores diversificadas com o último botão aberto. A de Emmett era de um cinza claro, a de Jasper negra e a de Edward de um azul profundo.

Esme, assim como no nosso primeiro baile, insistiu para tirar fotos de nós. Seja todos juntos, seja individual, seja divididos por sexo, seja casais. Entretanto, o mais divertido foi que para nos convencer a tirar as fotografias ela utilizou-se do mesmo argumento que havia usado há 13 anos:

"_Quantas vezes poderei tirar fotos de vocês indo para o baile de formatura do high school?"_

Ouvir esta frase novamente foi extremamente divertido, não só para mim, mas para todos, já que naquela situação nunca imaginávamos 'viver' um segundo baile de formatura. E foi exatamente essa a resposta que meu irmão deu:

- Aparentemente Esme, duas vezes. – brincou, para que todos nós caíssemos na gargalhada.

Para não nos denunciar completamente, decidimos que não usaríamos _corsages_, o que foi quase uma afronta para Esme que achou aquilo um absurdo, mas por fim acabou aceitando as nossas desculpas, já que poucas adolescentes usavam _corsages_ atualmente nos bailes.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett seguiram no carro que haviam locado em Seattle, enquanto Edward e eu fomos no que havíamos locado. Apesar de nos últimos meses termos nos tornado muito abertos um com o outro, sabendo quase que instantaneamente o que o outro pensava, algo parecia deixar Edward ansioso, e por mais que tentei descobrir o que era, não consegui.

Evidente que quando se mora em uma cidade pequena, o conterrâneo mais famoso desta é sempre um chamariz, e Edward sendo um astro da NFL, que começou jogando no mesmo time que a maioria dos garotos que estavam naquele baile, a sua presença no mesmo logo foi notada, e todos queriam trocar uma palavrinha com ele, pedir um conselho, pedir uma ajuda, ou somente dizer que era seu fã.

E, por mais que estivesse na companhia dos meus amigos, incluindo Alistair e seu companheiro Jack, que não via desde quando terminei a faculdade há quase 7 anos atrás , era estranho não ter Edward ao meu lado, e acredito que ele devia estar sentido o mesmo incomodo, pois pediu imensa desculpas a todos, dizendo que esta noite queria que esquecessem que ele era uma pessoa famosa, pois gostaria de somente curtir o baile com seus amigos e namorada.

Foi um gesto lindo, que me deixou completamente emocionada e mais apaixonada ainda por ele.

Conforme o baile transcorria, começamos a perceber que por mais que fosse divertido estarmos ali, éramos muito velhos para aquilo, mas como havíamos feito uma promessa que ninguém deixaria o baile antes da dança de casais, começamos a comparar os tipos de adolescentes que existem hoje com os quais fomos um dia. E assim como em qualquer _high school_ encontramos um Emmett, uma Rosalie, um Jasper, uma Alice, um Edward, uma Bella, um Alistair, uma Tanya, e claro, um Jacob.

Era estranho, mas extremamente óbvio que mesmo se passando 13, 14 anos, algumas coisas nunca mudariam. A garota _nerd_ se apaixonando pelo garoto popular, capitão do time de _football_. Aquele garoto que é conhecido por aprontar todas na escola, ficando de quatro pela chefe das líderes de torcida e ela insegura sobre os sentimentos dele para com ela. O garoto vindo do sul, que não joga _football_, que é aficionado por arte, completamente apaixonado por uma líder de torcida com mania de fashionista. O menino gay que sofre preconceito dos outros alunos. A turma de garotas venenosas, que vivem o colegial para atormentar os _nerds _e fazer a vida destes um inferno. O garoto reserva do capitão do time que morre de inveja deste.

Tudo continuava igual, e por mais estranho que fosse ver, era confortável o que uma vida pode fazer com você, muda-los completamente, seja para um bem ou para o mal. No fim, a nossa adolescência não é o que define o que seremos no futuro, pois ali não é o momento de tomar decisões para sempre, ali é o momento para errar, acertar, tornar a errar, tornar a acertar, e esperar que no futuro você consiga olhar para tudo o que fez quando adolescente e dizer: _eu vivi intensamente a minha vida, e todos os erros que cometi fazem parte de mim e com eles eu tenho que conviver_.

Quando uma música mais lenta e romântica começou a tocar, Edward rapidamente tirou-me para dançar, e assim como rimos da escolha de uma música triste pelo DJ no baile de _Homecoming,_ em que começamos a nos tornar um casal, o DJ havia também colocado uma música triste sobre relacionamentos que não davam certo. Rindo juntos, Edward parou seus movimentos e encarando com demasiada intensidade os meus olhos, questionou:

- Tá a fim de sair daqui?

- Achei que você nunca fosse me pedir. – repliquei com um sorriso. Agilmente Edward enlaçou nossos dedos, e despedindo-se brevemente de nossos amigos, com a promessa de nos encontrar no dia seguinte para irmos a Seattle em um almoço com Ben e Angela, eu e ele seguimos para dentro do carro.

Evidente que contaminados com o espírito adolescente do qual estávamos embutidos, ficamos por longos segundos nos agarrando dentro do carro, e por mais que o desejo fosse imenso, Edward foi quem interrompeu nosso amasso, dizendo que queria me levar em um lugar mais adequado.

Conduzindo em alta velocidade pelas estradas, em menos de 30 minutos Edward entrava pelo caminho de pedra que levava até a pequena cabana que pertence a sua família e que fora o local onde tivemos nossa primeira vez. Rapidamente lancei um olhar para ele, que sorria torto.

- Achei que precisávamos de um tempo sozinhos. – explicou dando de ombros. – E de qualquer maneira, seria para aqui que te traria depois do _nosso_ baile. – lembrou com uma piscadela para mim.

Sorri afetada.

Edward tinha uma maneira impressionante de ir do cavalheiro todo apaixonado, ao cafajeste interessado só em sexo com uma facilidade impressionante, e nunca, em qualquer uma de suas versões, ele perdia o seu charme e o brilho amoroso em seus olhos.

Era como se a cada dia eu me apaixonasse por uma versão diferente dele. Aumentando exponencialmente o meu sentimento como um todo, dando-me plenitude. O complemento que faltava em minha vida.

Como um eterno cavalheiro, Edward abriu a porta do lado do passageiro para que eu saísse, e quando já estava fora do carro, ele me prensou contra a lataria, me beijando sofregamente. Foi inesperado, mas extremamente adorável. Eu adorava essas demonstrações inesperadas de seu amor por mim, da mesma maneira que ele adorava quando lhe fazia alguma surpresa.

Interrompemos nosso beijo quando grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre nossas cabeças, e rindo um para o outro adentramos a pequena cabana.

Ao contrário da nossa primeira vez, a lareira não estava acesa, e por conta disto a escuridão era um pouco incomoda quando Edward fechou a porta atrás de nós. Eu mal conseguia andar, pois não conseguia ver absolutamente nada, até mesmo porque as cortinas das pequenas janelas estavam fechadas, impossibilitando que a pouca luz noturna adentrasse.

Percebi Edward movendo-se quase como um fantasma atrás de mim. Eu queria me virar para procurá-lo, mas na escuridão do casebre era impossível. Inesperadamente a luz suave foi acesa. Pisquei atordoada com a inesperada claridade, no mesmo instante que via espalhadas por todo o casebre rosas vermelhas.

- O que significa tudo isso? – perguntei confusa. – É alguma data especial que eu não estou sabendo? – completei, virando-me para onde Edward estava parado com um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto.

- Não é uma data especial, mas pode ser. – falou misterioso. Cerrei meus olhos, o encarando mais confusa do que antes. Dando mais um de seus sorrisos torto que tanto amava, Edward colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça e lentamente começou a se ajoelhar.

_Ajoelhar. _

_Oh. Meu. Deus!_

De repente tudo começou a acontecer em câmera lenta em torno de mim. Meu cérebro parecia ter perdido a capacidade de se concentrar em alguma coisa. Perdido até mesmo a capacidade de se acalmar. Eu estava surtando, sem nem ao menos querer e silenciosamente em minha própria mente.

Serenamente Edward – já de joelhos diante de mim – ergueu uma bela caixa de veludo preta aberta, mostrando um belíssimo anel de ouro branco com um diamante em formato de coração. Um anel de noivado.

_Noivado_.

- Bella, você aceita se casar comigo?

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Nahhh... eu sei... terminar esse "último" capítulo assim é maldade, mas desde quando eu sou a autora mais boazinha, hein? *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_É tão lindo, tão awn ver os dois juntos de novo, não? Apesar de ainda se amarem, quantas coisas mudaram em 12 anos... eles já não são tão inocentes, não marcam datas para se encontrarem, sequer se sentem tímidos um na frente do outro... oh como a vida adulta muda a gente! Foi tão gostoso escrever esse capítulo e só não foi mais fácil do que o primeiro e a sequência do início do namoro deles. _

_Nostalgia de final de fic batendo pesadíssima! Mas é isso aí, fics assim como livros necessitam ter um começo, meio e fim. Sei que muita gente não concorda com 'N' decisões que tomei ao longo desta estória, mas foi à maneira que idealizei, que planejei e que escrevi. Poderia ter feito várias coisas diferentes? Claro que sim, mas se tivesse feito com certeza esta fanfic não seria minha (qual é? Teve uns draminhas, mas senão tivesse que graça teria?) _

_Desde o início quando tive a ideia sempre tentei me focar ao máximo em situações divertidas e até irreais, e até mesmo usar alguns clichês adolescentes que quem ainda é, acha absurdo. Mas acima de tudo, eu me propus sair da minha zona de conforto – dramas com grandes questões pessoais, sociais e humanas – para ir para algo leve, fresco, divertido e até mesmo um pouco sarcástico. A Prazeres vocês acham que era quem? A minha própria consciência me trollando pelo que escrevia. Contudo, por fim, o resultado foi satisfatório, certo? _

_Durante estes 16 meses (um ano e 4 meses) eu passei por vários problemas, enfrentei vários momentos de falta de inspiração e desmotivação, mas no fim consegui concluir com louvor isto aqui, e, é por testar a paciência de todos vocês por este tempo que dedico esta fanfic, eu elaborei ela conforme sentia o que vocês queriam ler, revivendo cenas das minhas séries favoritas, momentos da minha própria vida, e até situações que ocorrem até hoje em dia. Foi uma viagem por um longo corredor de recordações, lembranças, tudo._

_Claro eu volto com o último capítulo em breve, e espero que vocês gostem realmente do final que planejo. Será meio conto de fadas? Evidente. Mas o toque divertido, descontraído e até mesmo apaixonante terá com certeza. Ok?_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que leram e comentaram, vocês que fizeram está fanfic o que ela é. Patti, em todos os altos e baixos, todos os momentos complexos você estava aqui comigo. Baby, obrigada eternamente por tudo, e principalmente por betar esta fanfic com maestria._

_Nos vemos em breve no último capítulo, ok?_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Sério, eu nem estou conseguindo ser coerente escrevendo minha nota. Se me perguntassem, provavelmente não conseguiria responder qual capítulo fora mais emocionante, entre este e o capítulo 30, quando ocorreu a primeira vez deles. Mas com toda certeza, esse está sendo o mais difícil de deixar uma nota de beta. Sentimento de despedida, de nostalgia, me dominou completamente. _

_Eu poderia usar tantas palavras para definir este capítulo, e ao mesmo tempo não encontro nenhuma, não uma que resumisse tudo que ele significou para mim. Lindo, emocionante, apaixonante... droga, já estou chorando novamente. Estou muito emocionada, porque apesar do início do capítulo ter me divertido, na parte do Charlie implicando como nos velhos tempos, o restante foi só emoção. Eu já tinha lido quase tudo antes da Carol concluir, e uma das partes que mais me emocionaram foi o pedido de namoro de Edward, ou melhor dizendo, todo o seu discurso. Palavras que toda mulher, sonhadora ou não, desejaria ouvir um dia do carinha pelo qual é apaixonada. Não segurei mesmo as lágrimas no finzinho do baile e a ida deles 13 anos depois à cabana, onde se amaram pela primeira vez. Minha mente remeteu ao capítulo 23, quando Bella e Edward estão na campina e ela idealiza um futuro onde eles estão juntos, compartilhando o amor que sentem pelo outro, mas logo a Bella se entristece achando que aquilo nunca se realizaria. Viu, Bella? Aconteceu. Porque nada e ninguém pode separar duas almas destinadas a ficarem juntas. Para sempre. _

_Nossa, Carol, suas palavras tocaram em mim profundamente. Foi como um filminho em minha cabeça, sabe? Voltei anos atrás, para a minha adolescência, vendo o quanto foi bom aquela época, os erros que cometi, os acertos e o que aprendi com todos eles, e principalmente que todos eles me levaram a ser o que sou agora. Fica a mensagem paras as centenas de leitoras que **TEENAGE DREAM** conquistou ao longo desses 16 meses de existência, que olha, vai deixar muitas saudades. Curtam o agora sem medo de errar. É errando que aprendemos a acertar. _

_Não vou me despedir porque ainda tem o último capítulo, mas gostaria de agradecer pela 94573865563 vez a Carol por fazer parte disto aqui. Porque betar as fics dela não é uma oportunidade, é uma honra. Obrigada pelo convite, pela paciência e compreensão nos últimos dias, pela demora de alguns capítulos devido a minha vida sem tempo. _

_E obrigada a todas vocês, por fazerem disso aqui um sucesso!_

_Até o último capítulo ;)_

_Patti._

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	40. You Make Me Fell I'm Living a Teenage

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, muito menos a música **TEENAGE DREAM**, porém Bellinha de 'naughty cheerleader' para seduzir o Edward, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

_**N/A:** Olá amores..._

_Todo mundo está bem? Buscando os lencinhos já? Essa última semana foi complicada... parece que o universo conspira contra mim... mas enfim... tirando os problemas pessoais que sempre me trollam, consegui concluir mais uma long (a mais longa que já escrevi) essa semana._

_É **TEENAGE DREAM** felizmente para mim, infelizmente para muitos de vocês chegou ao seu fim, e posso dizer que por mais absurdo que pareça estou me sentindo completamente satisfeita com este desfecho. Acredito que muita gente não irá gostar, pois não me aprofundei muito em várias questões, mas como eu disse anteriormente esta fic tinha a intenção de focar tão somente no envolvimento deles adolescentes, o final deles era previsível e principalmente cliché, então por isso que não dei tanto foco. Ok?_

_Este 'último capítulo/epílogo' é dividido em 4 partes, e conforme vocês leem acharão estranho – tenho certeza -, mas como disse era só pra mostrar como a situação ficou. Então já advirto: não vale chorar ou ficar emocionado, apenas curtem essa viagem no tempo com demasiado prazer. HAHAHAHAHA_

_O fim pode ter chegado, mas isso não quer dizer que não lerei reviews depois desse último capítulo, que não postarei nada mais que me lembre da fic no tumblr, e nem que não responderei perguntas relacionadas à __**TEENAGE DREAM **__e __**EVERLONG, **__porque isto é simplesmente improvável e ridículo. Então se tiverem curiosidades, dúvidas, o que for fiquem a vontade para questionarem no tumblr da fic. O endereço para quem ainda não sabe é: __youngforeverlikeateenagedream_**(PONTO)**_tumblr_**(PONTO)**_com/ caso vocês não queiram perguntar no tumblr, não hesitem em usar o formspring, lá assim como o outro estará de portas abertas para qualquer dúvida, ok? O endereço é: www_**(PONTO)**_formspring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra _**(PONTO)**_ pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Ainda não estou abandonando para sempre o mundo das fics, já que como todos estão carecas de saber, estou voltando para **CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS.** Sei que esta fic é totalmente diferente desta, e até mesmo diferente de tantas outras que escrevi. É pesada, forte, dramática e até mesmo dúbia, e isto não agrada muita gente. Não tem problema. Acho que cada um deve ler aquilo que gosta ou então ter mente aberta o suficiente para conhecer um drama mais novelesco, então quem não quiser enfrentar meus putos nada confiáveis, fiquem a vontade para lerem outras coisas e quem quiser ler outras coisas mais brandas de minha autoria fiquem atentos as minhas one-shots, ok? Principalmente daquela família rock and roll, da qual sempre escreverei outtakes que complementem **MERRY ROCK 'N' ROLL CHRISTMAS **e **ROCK VALENTINE**, ok?_

_Já falei demais aqui, e lá no final falarei mais um monte, então os deixarei com este último capítulo._

_Boa leitura. ;D_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40 – You Make Me Fell I'm Living a Teenage Dream**

.

Sabe aquele momento da sua vida, que tudo ao seu redor se estagna, seus pensamentos conseguem somente se focar em uma única coisa, e seu olhar fica preso no de outra pessoa? Era exatamente desta forma que estava me sentindo ao ver Edward de joelhos diante de mim, estendendo uma pequena caixinha de veludo negro, com o mais belo anel de noivado que eu poderia sequer sonhar, pedindo para que eu casasse com ele.

_Edward Cullen estava me pedindo em casamento._

Quando em um ano atrás eu imaginaria que isso aconteceria? Que o homem que sempre fui apaixonada, sempre foi apaixonado por mim e que queria passar o resto de sua vida ao meu lado, me fazendo feliz? Se alguém me dissesse isto, eu com certeza riria da sua cara, tamanho o absurdo que era. Entretanto, estava acontecendo, aqui e agora. E a única resposta que poderia dar ao seu pedido era:

- _Aceito_.

Seu sorriso se ampliou quando a única palavra saiu de minha boca, e eu poderia dizer que o sorriso que carregava em meu rosto era tão amplo quanto o dele. E em um gesto tão antigo quanto o mundo, Edward deslizou o belo anel de ouro branco com o diamante em formato de coração pelo meu dedo anelar direito, prometendo em breve se tornar meu marido.

_Meu_.

Não havia como e por que controlar a emoção que estava sentindo, e em meio a lágrimas de genuína felicidade, me joguei em seus braços, necessitando da nossa proximidade física, para completar a emocional que já estávamos partilhando; para celebrar o começo do _para sempre_.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou Edward em meu ouvido, me levando em seus braços para a cama que anos atrás nos entregamos pela primeira vez um ao outro, para que agora nos amássemos pela primeira vez como noivos. Prontos para começarmos a nos preparar para ficar um ao lado do outro para sempre.

- Eu também te amo. – murmurei contra os seus lábios, os reivindicando para mim, enquanto nossas mãos ávidas e nossos corpos saudosos explorassem a pele quente do outro com ânsia e necessidade.

.

Edward como um bom estrategista, obviamente que havia preparado tudo o que uma garota pode sonhar com a noite que é pedida em casamento pelo amor de sua vida. Inclusive, ele estava preparando tudo por um bom tempo, como me confessou mais tarde durante a noite.

Primeiramente conversou com Carlisle e Esme sobre o pedido e depois dos dois lhe apoiarem e desejarem que fôssemos felizes, ele foi falar com meus pais. Pedir a minha mão oficialmente em casamento para o meu pai, que antes de tudo lhe passou um longo sermão relembrando do passado e das coisas terríveis que aconteceram, antes de enfim conceder o pedido.

Com a aceitação de nossos pais, ele com ajuda de Jasper, Alistair e – para a minha surpresa – Emmett, prepararam todo o cenário para o pedido, que contou com a ajuda de Alice, 'dando' a grande ideia para irmos a Forks para participarmos de um novo baile de formatura.

Não pude deixar de perceber que todas as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, sejam familiares e amigos, queriam que eu fosse feliz; por mais que esconderam de mim anos da minha própria vida por causa de um infortúnio médico, eles sempre souberam que Edward e eu nascemos para ficarmos juntos, para sermos um do outro. E a maior prova disto é que todos se unirão para nos ajudar a selarmos o nosso destino, sendo a parte mais importante da vida um e do outro.

Edward fez questão de me lembrar durante toda aquela noite – como se eu fosse capaz de esquecer – que agora eu era a sua noiva, e que em muito em breve eu seria a senhora Edward Cullen. E sem querer ser presunçosa ou arrogante, eu não podia esperar para que este dia chegasse. Para que eu me tornasse a sua esposa.

.

_05 de fevereiro de 2012.  
A surpresa da temporada._

.

Hoje era um dos dias mais importantes da carreira de Edward, e eu como sua noiva, seu porto seguro ao longo dessa temporada um tanto quanto irregular para os _Giants,_ que venceram apenas 9 partidas das 16 que disputaram, e ainda sob um placar apertado, contra a quase unanimidade do _New England Patriots_, tinha mais que o dever, eu tinha a honra de estar ao seu lado para prestigiá-lo, para dar o meu apoio, seja qual for o resultado final.

Seria um jogo complicado. Até mesmo Edward havia me dito que para seu time conseguir uma virada semelhante à final do _Super Bowl _da temporada 2007-2008 contra os _Patriots_ era improvável, e, caso acontecesse, os _Giants _confirmariam o seu lugar como a maior zebra do futebol americano.

Era irônico que outra final seria contra o time de _New England_, já que naquele primeiro _Super Bowl _que Edward jogou defendendo a camisa dos _Giants_ depois de 4 anos jogando pelo time, ele em um passe de pura genialidade conseguiu a espetacular virada no placar. Naquele início de 2008, Emmett e Rosalie me chamaram para assistir a partida em sua casa, mas me recusei terminantemente apenas para ficar suspirando por Edward sem ter que passar constrangimento na frente do meu irmão e cunhada. Quem diria que depois de 4 anos estaria eu aqui em Indianápolis, no camarote de honra onde as famílias dos jogadores ficavam para assistir a partida, como a noiva de Edward?

Oh sim... ser noiva de Edward Cullen tinha seus pequenos contras que felizmente estou aprendendo a lidar. Apesar de ser um dos atletas mais bem pagos do mundo, um ícone do football nos EUA e sempre viver sobre os holofotes, conseguimos manter 'escondidos' nosso relacionamento por quase 10 meses. Claro que em diversas situações me viram ao seu lado e tiraram fotos, mas sempre me consideraram uma empresária, uma jornalista, qualquer outra coisa, menos que eu fosse a sua namorada.

Todavia, depois de que Edward pediu-me em casamento, antes de iniciar a temporada 2010-2011 da NFL saímos de férias. Fomos ao Havaí, e inevitavelmente na nossa segunda noite na ilha, quando Edward sempre romântico fez uma surpresa para mim no restaurante, um paparazzi que estava ali para tentar uma foto do casal sensação de Hollywood tirou uma sequência de fotos nossas sendo afetuosos, e horas depois o caos se instaurou pela América, sobre o 'mulherengo' Edward Cullen ter sido fisgado.

Nossa vida por alguns dias virou um inferno. Pessoas querendo saber tudo da minha vida, querendo saber como nos conhecemos, como eu havia conquistado Edward, quando seria o nosso casamento. Foi complicado, eu me sentia constantemente exausta e incapaz de lidar com esta situação. E por mais que eu tivesse um pouco de privacidade em meu trabalho, muitas pessoas me aguardavam na saída, querendo tirar uma foto minha, tentar saber qualquer coisa sobre mim.

Cheguei até a considerar que não valia a pena ficar com Edward se tivesse que enfrentar esses abutres todos os dias. Eu posso ser jornalista, mas sempre achei que o sensacionalismo no mundo dos famosos, cheio de paparazzi e fofocas, ridículos, preferindo mil vezes ficando com a sessão de economia que me dedicava.

E foi um dia desses, que cheguei extenuada em casa, destruída emocionalmente por causa de um escândalo que um tabloide e pessoas interesseiras que só queriam seus 5 minutos de fama sobre um evento da minha época da faculdade, que Edward todo protetor, resolveu se manifestar.

Em uma conversa com Garrett e Ben, Edward marcou uma conferência no _MetLife_, e por mais que ele dissesse que não era necessário a minha presença, quis estar ao seu lado quando ele fizesse o anúncio de que éramos um casal e estávamos noivos de maneira oficial. Naquela situação nunca me senti tão exposta, mas ele sendo ele, pediu com tanto respeito e devoção que a imprensa respeitasse a minha intimidade e que me deixassem em paz, que nada que conseguissem desenterrar sobre mim mudaria nosso relacionamento.

Se for possível, naquele momento eu me senti mais apaixonada por ele do que eu poderia imaginar que fosse possível, e em meu apartamento, em meio aos meus lençóis tentei convencê-lo a me arrastar para Vegas e casar comigo diante de um Elvis. Gentilmente ele tirou a ideia da minha cabeça, dizendo que não era o momento certo, que quando fossemos realmente nos casar ele gostaria que fosse perfeito, que todos os meus sonhos que idealizei enquanto ajudava Rose e Alice prepararem seus casamentos, finalmente se realizassem no nosso.

Óbvio que ele venceu o argumento me seduzindo.

De qualquer maneira, depois desse evento a imprensa abrandou o seu interesse em mim, e começamos, enfim, a nos preparar para um dia nos casarmos. Compramos o apartamento perfeito para iniciar nossa família em Chelsea mesmo, algumas quadras do apartamento em que ele vivia, e a construtora que contratamos para reformá-lo estava programando para nos entregar em 3 semanas. Eu estava ansiosa para ver como ficaria depois de reformado e principalmente antes que Esme assumisse como seu o nosso apartamento para decorá-lo.

- Animada para ver a Madonna? – perguntou Alice rindo, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Oh, claro. – suspirei bebendo um longo gole do refrigerante que segurava e saindo completamente dos meus devaneios.

- Bella relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. Nem Edward que está jogando está nervoso como você! – defendeu com seriedade.

- Eu não estou nervosa, só ansiosa para ver o jogo. – tentei me defender sem soar muito convincente.

- Okay, fique se enganando. – rolou os seus olhos verdes. – Mas se quiser a minha opinião, acredito que teremos uma nova virada como a de 2008. – deu de ombros.

- Improvável Alice, nem seu irmão acredita que os _Giants_ são tão sortudos assim para conseguir uma nova virada sobre o _Patriots_. – pontuei com objetividade.

Alice deu de ombros levantando-se do lugar que estava ao meu lado.

- Tudo é possível. – disse misteriosamente andando para longe de onde eu estava.

Surpreendentemente Alice tinha razão. Quase como uma reprise do _Super Bowl _de 2008, o _NY_ _Giants_ venceram o _New England Patriots_ em uma virada histórica – 21 a 17 – diante do ponto sentado de _Ahmad Bradshaw,_ o _running back_ dos _Giants,_ depois do passe perfeito de Edward.

Foi completamente inesperada a vitória do time nova-iorquino. Tanto que quando foi sinalizado o final da partida, eu em uma torrente de emoções que nem sabia que estava comecei a chorar ao ver a genuína felicidade de Edward, que comemorava a vitória com seus companheiros de time e também o fato de ter sido eleito o jogador mais valioso do _Super Bowl_ XLVI, com 30 passes certos em 40 tentativas, para 296 jardas e dois _touchdowns_.

E daí? Eu tenho verdadeiro orgulho pelo meu homem ser tão bom.

Minutos antes da entrega dos prêmios, desci até o vestiário para poder abraçá-lo e parabenizá-lo pela espetacular vitória. Edward estava exultante, ainda não conseguia acreditar na vitória, tanto que quando ele me viu, me apertou em seus braços com seu corpo suado, molhando a roupa que eu usava, e me beijou com sofreguidão e urgência. Evidente que o vestiário repleto de jogadores, comissão técnica, patrocinadores, e mais um monte de pessoas que não faço ideia de onde saíram, começaram a gritar e zoar comigo e com Edward, falando para arrumarmos um quarto.

Dizer que fiquei rubra de vergonha é um eufemismo gigantesco.

Após a premiação e a todos os jogadores tirarem seus uniformes, seguiram para uma coletiva onde além do técnico e _Ahmad,_ que fez o último ponto do jogo, Edward foi o que mais respondeu perguntas. Todavia, a pergunta do representante da _FOX Sports_ foi a que mais me surpreendeu.

- Edward, depois dessa temporada surpreendente o que você pretende fazer? Tirar umas férias ou começar já os preparativos para a próxima temporada? – Jay Glazer questionou com um sorriso enviesado.

Edward extremamente confortável com a mídia sorriu torto para o entrevistador, e dando uma rápida piscadela em direção a câmera respondeu:

- Eu já havia conversado com a comissão técnica, que caso ganhássemos este _Super Bowl,_ eu estaria tirando umas férias até o início de agosto para poder curtir a minha noiva, e finalmente nos casar. É isto que estarei fazendo pelos próximos meses. – afirmou com convicção, me pegando completamente desprevenida e deixando-me boquiaberta na saleta ao lado de onde ocorria a coletiva, pois não esperava que nos casássemos até o próximo ano.

Todos nossos familiares que estavam junto comigo na saleta me encaram procurando uma resposta, no mesmo instante que meu telefone começava a tocar com meus pais querendo as mesmas respostas. Todavia, eu não as tinha por ora, e somente dizendo a todos que 'eu também não fazia ideia', segui para o hotel que estávamos para aguardar Edward e esperar que ele me explicasse sua declaração.

.

_01 de junho de 2012.  
Momento de fazer uma nova lembrança desse dia._

.

Hoje era o _grande _dia. O dia em que me tornaria a senhora Edward Cullen. E dizer que eu estava nervosa era ridículo, eu estava em completo frenesi. Nem mesmo a companhia das minhas madrinhas – Alice, Rosalie e Angela – estava conseguindo me acalmar, e olha que as 3 estavam me fornecendo taças de champanhe uma atrás da outra.

- Deus, Bella! Não é como se Edward fosse fugir e não casar com você. – advertiu Rosalie esfregando a sua barriga de 6 meses de gravidez com carinho e sentando-se no sofá em frente do lugar em que eu estava andando de um lado para o outro.

- Mas está tudo certo? Decoração, bolo, o jantar, a decoração? – perguntei pela centésima vez para Alice.

- Bella, você deixou tudo nas mãos mais que capazes da minha mãe, que contou com a minha ajuda. É claro que tudo está mais que perfeito. – advertiu jogando gomos de uva em sua boca.

- E o tempo? Certeza mesmo que não irá chover certo? Vocês sabem como Forks é com chuva. – tentei intervir mais uma vez. Foi uma escolha pessoal minha e de Edward em realizar a nossa cerimonia de casamento no lugar em que nos conhecemos, onde nossas famílias até hoje vivem.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Se você passar mais uma vez na minha frente eu vou vomitar. Você está me deixando enjoada com essa sua caminhada. – exclamou Rosalie literalmente verde.

- Bella, por que você não se senta e come alguma coisa? Em alguns minutos a Maggie estará aqui para fazer a sua maquiagem e cabelo. – interviu Angela.

Como o casamento seria realizado em um campo aberto próximo a casa dos Cullen, decidimos que para que eu tivesse mais privacidade e Edward não me visse antes do casamento, minhas madrinhas reservaram a suíte máster de uma pousada que ficava em uma área mais afastada de Forks, a apenas 10 minutos de onde ocorreria a cerimônia.

Maggie, a responsável pela minha maquiagem e cabelo, chegou alguns minutos antes do horário que estava combinado, e praticamente ordenando que eu comesse alguma coisa antes de ficar deslumbrante para o meu futuro marido.

A contragosto, me alimentei e depois de um novo banho só para tirar um pouco a ansiedade que estava sentindo dos meus ombros, sentei na cadeira que Maggie instruiu para que ela fizesse meu cabelo. Minhas amigas conversavam comigo e traziam frutas e bebidas para que eu consumisse enquanto ficava sob os tratos da 'maga do cabelo e a maquiagem do noroeste'. Foi um verdadeiro milagre que decidi fazer minha depilação e unhas na parte da manhã, deixando a parte da tarde para descansar e focar somente nos últimos detalhes.

Para controlar meu nervosismo a essa hora, onde está a minha terapeuta? Evidente que depois de descobrir da minha amnésia o trabalho com a minha psicóloga ficou muito mais fácil e menos neurótico, já que para ela tudo fez muito sentido. Carlisle, que fora o médico que havia diagnosticado o meu problema, veio a NY para fazer alguns exames e comprovar que realmente o meu trauma havia se esvaído para sempre, mas que deveria ficar atenta a qualquer 'falta' de memória. Algo que felizmente não havia acontecido por quase 2 anos.

Quando Maggie finalmente terminou de fazer meu cabelo, um elegante coque com um toque retro e uma discreta grinalda com padrões de flores com cristais, pediu para que eu comesse mais alguma coisa, para enfim iniciar a minha maquiagem. As minhas amigas e madrinhas deixaram a suíte em que estava para começarem a se arrumar também, enquanto eu era maquiada.

Apesar de a maquiagem ser extremamente simples, demorou um longo tempo para que ficasse pronta. Segundo Maggie, eu iria me emocionar ou então suar, e ela não queria que eu ficasse parecendo a noiva do Chuck, o boneco assassino. Após finalizada, a maquiadora deixou o quarto, instruindo que eu começasse a me arrumar e que em breve minha mãe viria para me ajudar a colocar o vestido.

_Vestido_.

_Oh meu Deus._

Tudo relacionado ao meu vestido foi um imenso segredo, pois eu queria escolhe-lo por mim mesma, decidir qual tecido, qual modelo e como ele deveria ser sem os palpites e comentários de ninguém, isto quer dizer Alice e Rosalie. As duas não gostaram nem um pouco, dizendo que eu as estava castigando por terem escondido por 12 anos o meu passado. Talvez fosse, talvez não, e por mais que elas tentassem tirar de mim qualquer informação de como seria, limitei-me apenas em dizer que seria branco e tomara que caia – para que Alice pudesse confeccionar o das madrinhas.

Entenda, é meu casamento e já havia determinado que Esme, minha mãe e Alice cuidassem de todos os outros detalhes, mas o meu vestido eu queria cuidar por mim mesma, ser a única a saber como ele seria, tudo para que quando eu aparecesse diante de todos os convidados e Edward, os surpreendessem. Sem contar que: deem-me um pouco de crédito, eu não fui a qualquer lojinha de vestido de noivas, eu procurei um estilista renomado e especialista em noivas, e depois de várias reuniões e conversas eu sabia que aquele modelo era mais do que perfeito para a concretização do _meu_ conto de fadas.

Abandonando meus devaneios, comecei a me arrumar para o grande momento, o momento em que me tornaria a esposa de Edward Cullen, o único amor de toda a minha vida. Passei com demasiado cuidado e atenção – não deixando nada para trás – um creme corporal com essência de flores de algodão e morangos por todo o meu corpo, e depois coloquei a lingerie que havia escolhido. Um conjunto de renda branca com sutiã tomara-que-caia, que ficaria perfeito com o meu vestido.

No momento em que terminei que prender o gancho da cinta liga na meia 7/8 branca que usava, a minha mãe adentrou o quarto usando o seu belo vestido de um tom de ametista com detalhes do tecido de chiffon dando suavidade e movimento. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante e sua maquiagem estava tão suave quanto a minha. Renée sorriu assim que me viu.

- Você está tão linda! – guinchou dando largas passadas e indo até onde eu estava parada diante do espelho.

- Nem estou pronta ainda, mãe. – adverti em meio a um riso emocionado.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Mas tenho certeza que você ficará estonteante! – exclamou, puxando-me para os seus braços e me abraçando com força. – Minha menininha está casando com o primeiro namorado dela. Isto é tão romântico que me faz até lembrar quando te dei aquela lingerie para a primeira vez de vocês. – refletiu cheia de saudosismo.

- Mãe! – exclamei envergonhada. – Você veio aqui para me constranger ou me ajudar? – inquiri mudando o rumo da nossa conversa.

- Ok, ok, sem mais lembranças. – comentou balançando a sua cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos e lágrimas. – Cadê o misterioso vestido? – questionou com curiosidade. Sorri brilhantemente e quase pulando sobre meus calcanhares fui até o local em que estava o vestido ainda coberto com a sua capa de viagem e escondendo completamente como ele era.

Com um sorriso no rosto o retirei da capa, enfim revelando o modelo para outra pessoa além de mim e o estilista que o fez. Minha mãe que estava logo atrás de onde eu estava soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Bella, é _lindo_!

- Eu sei. – concordei convencida, tirando o vestido do cabide para vesti-lo. Minha mãe auxiliou-me a colocá-lo sem estragar meu cabelo e a maquiagem, e depois de fechar o zíper, virei-me para o espelho para enfim admirar todo o conjunto.

O vestido, que fora inspirado na Cinderela da Disney, tinha um decote em forma de coração bordado com cristais e strass. Um corpete drapeado em tafetá contrastava perfeitamente com o bordado, dando um ar romântico e jovial. A saia ampla, no melhor estilo 'bolo de noiva clássico', era de tule sobre o tafetá, que tinha pequenos detalhes bordados que com o movimento do tule deixava o vestido leve e com um discreto brilho.

O meu vestido era um conto de fadas. _Meu_ conto de fadas.

Calcei o sapato de salto médio forrado com o mesmo tafetá que fora feito o vestido e com um discreto laço (de tecido) na parte de trás que o designer me indicou, e fui até a penteadeira do quarto a procura do meu colar prateado de coração com pedrinhas coloridas que Edward havia me dado há 14 anos no dia dos namorados, e que havia levado em uma joalheria para polir, assim como fiz com a pulseira que ele me presenteou no Natal de 97 e claro, meu belíssimo anel de noivado.

Muitas pessoas não conseguiam compreender essa fixação do Edward em me presentear com corações, mas eu compreendia, significava que o seu coração era meu, assim como o meu era dele.

Borrifando meu perfume, finalmente me encarei, agora todo o conjunto, no espelho, e sem querer soar convencida ou arrogante, eu me sentia a noiva mais linda, mais feliz e mais plena de todo o mundo. Aposto que nenhuma outra mulher sentiu tamanha felicidade como a que sentia. Até mesmo todo o meu nervosismo que antes parecia me sufocar desapareceu.

Assim que me voltei para a minha mãe, depois de me admirar por longos segundos, a vi em lágrimas e com um sorriso de felicidade brilhando em seu rosto, e por mais que não quisesse chorar, foi inevitável não me emocionar.

Estávamos em meio a um abraço completamente emotivo e cúmplice quando um bater suave da porta ressoou por todo o quarto, e lentamente meu pai entrou trajando um smoking preto com gravata borboleta da mesma cor. Ver meu pai usando esse tipo de roupa, tão incomum se comparado com seu tradicional uniforme de Chefe de Polícia era ao mesmo tempo surpreendente e estranho, e já emocionada por causa da companhia da minha mãe, me emocionei mais ainda com meu pai com o seu olhar atento, mas extremamente feliz, por me ver feliz. Tanto que praticamente me joguei em seus braços em um abraço apertado.

Em um momento completamente família do qual nos abraçávamos e nos emocionávamos com a situação, meu pai nos recordou que todos já tinham ido para o local onde ocorreria a cerimônia e que estava na hora de irmos. Pegando o meu buquê de rosas brancas e rosas champanhe, que era o tom dos vestidos das minhas madrinhas, saímos da pousada que estávamos para seguir para a enorme limusine branca que me levaria ao local.

A viagem de dez minutos parecia ter sido feita em 10 segundos, e meu nervosismo a cada milésimo de segundo aumentava gradualmente. Eu não sabia exatamente o porquê estava tão nervosa, eu sabia que Edward iria casar-se comigo até se estivesse vestida de calça jeans e camiseta, mas uma insegurança infundada, um temor ridículo me assolava. Acredito que deva ser algo normal para noivas, para mulheres.

"_Pelo amor de Deus e Jesus Cristo Isabella, hoje não. Hoje é o único dia da sua vida que você está estritamente proibida de surtar. Hoje é o dia de ser feliz, de realizar o seu maior sonho! Então controle-se criatura!" _– exclamou a Prazeres com a sua estridente voz.

Ah... claro... a Prazeres. Ela vire e mexe aparece ainda gritando de sua maneira _nada_ educada quando estou surtando ou divagando no absurdo. Edward vive me pegando nesses momentos de devaneio e por mais que ele tente não rir, ele não conseguia, afirmando que desde quando ele me viu pela primeira vez – nos meus nada favoráveis 14 anos – eu já divagava dessa maneira e que com o tempo esse meu 'tique nervoso' ficou mais evidente.

Óbvio que _nunca_ disse a ele que eu tinha essa maldita que falava comigo em doses diárias de sarcasmo e inconveniência, pois se eu lhe dissesse isto aí sim ele iria me considerar realmente louca.

Quando chegamos ao clube campestre onde eu me tornaria a mais nova senhora Cullen, minha mãe se despediu de mim e de meu pai, beijando as nossas bochechas para ir atrás de Carlisle para entrar no local onde ocorreria a cerimônia com ele, deixando eu e meu pai no carro.

Eu estalava meus dedos e mexia as minhas mãos em um nervosismo desnecessário, que nem mesmo as palavras da Prazeres ecoando em minha cabeça faziam abrandar o meu estado.

- Você está bem Bella? Você não precisa se casar se ainda estiver em dúvida. Não me importo se você e Edward ficarem apenas morando sob o mesmo teto. – pontuou meu pai com a sua visível preocupação pelo meu estado de espírito.

- Eu estou bem. – concordei com um sorriso. – Eu quero isto, só que sei lá... acho que estou sentindo um nervosismo normal de noiva. – expliquei não muito certa. Ele rapidamente segurou minha mão na sua, apertando-a, antes de levar aos seus lábios e a beijar suavemente. Seu bigode perfeitamente aparado fez uma ligeira cócega em minha mão, que me fez encolher e sorrir saudosa pelo gesto tão característico da minha infância.

- Ele é um bom rapaz e te ama verdadeiramente. – sorriu meu pai, indicando com a cabeça o lugar onde Edward estava a alguns metros do carro conversando com seus pais e Alice, mas que vire e mexe lançava olhares em direção ao carro para ver se conseguia me ver.

Sorri para a sua visão estonteante. Edward, assim como o meu pai, usava smoking preto, todavia a sua gravata borboleta era de um branco que quase se mesclava com a sua camisa. Seus cabelos estavam penteados – ou deveriam estar, já que a costumeira desordem não deixava que seus fios fossem domados. Seu rosto estava liso, recém-barbeado, seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, e seus belos e grossos lábios estavam de um tom de boca intenso, literalmente me chamando para um beijo.

Instantaneamente todo o nervosismo que sentia se esvaiu e eu estava ansiosa para me tornar a sua esposa perante a lei e Deus. Com a música começando a tocar, Edward entrou pelo lugar onde ocorreria a cerimônia, onde todos os nossos convidados estavam esperando para assistir o momento do 'sim', de braços dados com a sua mãe, Esme, que trajava um belo vestido rosa chá, de um padrão parecido com o que a minha mãe estava, porém de um modelo completamente diferente.

Em seguida foi a vez de a minha mãe entrar de braços dados com Carlisle, no exato momento em que eu saía do carro em companhia do meu pai. Minhas amigas, que usavam belos vestidos tomara que caia de um tom de champanhe com um leve plissado no busto, estavam se preparando para entrar com seus maridos e ao me verem se surpreenderam. Alice literalmente guinchou saindo do lado de Jasper e praticamente correndo em minha direção, contra o bom humor da organizadora da cerimônia que protestou com o fato da irmã do noivo atrasar a entrada das madrinhas.

- Bella! É lindo! – exclamou literalmente de boca aberta diante de mim. – Eu estava imaginando mil e uma coisas, mas nunca esperei que fosse algo assim, tão perfeito para você! – elogiou me abraçando com demasiada delicadeza.

- Obrigada Allie, eu disse que você deveria confiar em mim. – brinquei dando uma piscadela. Ela rolou seus olhos, voltando para a fila da qual Angela e Ben já adentravam o local da cerimônia. Rosalie e Emmett, que já estavam se preparando para entrar, deram uma ligeira piscadela, e claro que meu irmão fez um comentário sarcástico que felizmente não consegui ouvir, mas que meu pai ouviu muito bem que acabou rindo com seus botões.

Kimberley, a filha de Angela e Ben, que estava com um pouco mais de um ano, e Emma, filha da Tanya de 5 anos, eram as minhas daminhas. Ambas estavam usando vestidos de tafetá branco – o mesmo do meu vestido –, e em suas minúsculas cinturas uma grossa faixa com um elegante laço na parte de trás em champanhe, o mesmo tom do vestido das minhas madrinhas. O contraste de seus cabelos – negros para Kim e loiros para Emma – era belo e os cachos que haviam feito nelas as deixavam mais lindas ainda. Duas princesinhas.

- Você tá _palecendo_ uma _plincesa_. – começou a pequena Kim, deslumbrada com o vestido, não se importando sequer que estivesse trocando o 'R' pelo 'L'. – Igual a _Cindelela_. – comentou, analisando o vestido com um olhar impressionado.

- Eu me inspirei nela. – respondi com suavidade para a menininha, que arregalou seus grandes olhos castanhos escuros e admirou o vestido com um novo olhar. Emma observava a conversa, sorrindo quando disse que me inspirei na Cinderela.

- Você tá mais bonita que a Cinderela. – elogiou.

- Obrigada Em. – agradeci, dando um suave aperto em sua bochecha.

- Tia Bella – começou a menina segundos depois, no momento em que a marcha nupcial se iniciava, indicando que deveríamos entrar. –, você e o tio Edward terão bebês? – perguntou genuinamente curiosa.

Meu pai disfarçou uma tosse, enquanto nós quatro caminhávamos em direção ao local que daria entrada para onde os convidados e Edward estavam.

- Acredito que sim, Em. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Então vocês já encomendaram um com o Senhor Cegonha? – perguntou animada. Eu ri divertida com a sua pergunta entusiasmada e inocente, contudo fora meu pai que, antes de sinalizarem para que as duas garotinhas entrassem, respondeu:

- Eu espero que _ainda_ não Emma. – eu lhe dei uma cotovelada e ele somente sorriu, como se dissesse _"para mim você ainda é virgem, pelo menos até essa noite."_

Rolei meus olhos, mas sem conseguir esconder o sorriso em meu rosto, pois eu via que todos ansiavam que Edward e eu iniciássemos uma família logo. Com a marcha nupcial sendo tocada por violinos, violoncelos e um piano, eu e meu pai andamos de braços dados pelo corredor perfeitamente decorado com flores brancas, vendo nossos convidados com imensos sorrisos em seus rostos. Todavia, o olhar mais importante era o de Edward, que brilhava em uma intensidade abrasadora, esbanjando amor, carinho e devoção.

Em um gesto tão antigo quanto o mundo, meu pai me entregou a Edward no altar, depositando um suave beijo em minha testa e apertando a mão de Edward, que depois que meu pai se foi deu um demorado beijo em minha bochecha e sussurrou em meu ouvido um _"você está linda"_.

A cerimônia foi simples. Votos tradicionais, nada extravagantes e nem incomum. E da mesma maneira ocorreu o jantar, que foi animado, confortável e extremamente íntimo – por mais que tivesse mais de 150 pessoas espalhadas por todo o clube campestre. Acredito que o único detalhe mais fora do comum tenha sido o bolo, que apesar de seus perfeitos 3 andares brancos com detalhes em rosas de _fondant_ branco em torno de cada base, eram os noivinhos sobre este que o tornava tão único, tão nós.

Os bonequinhos estavam vestidos de vestido branco e smoking preto, assim como eu e Edward estávamos. Entretanto, o bonequinho que representava Edward estava com a camisa aberta, onde mostrava a sua camisa branca com inscrições vermelhas do _Giants_ e em uma das mãos uma bola de football. Já a bonequinha que representava a mim, estava com uma bolsa parecidíssima com a que uso diariamente para trabalhar na transversal, e com uma camiseta dos _Giants_ também branca com vermelho amarrada na cintura, e nas mãos pompons nas cores do time.

Era tão divertido e ao mesmo tempo tão nós, porque sinceramente eu conseguia nos ver daquele jeito com uma facilidade absurda. Edward pelo visto também, pois sussurrou a mesma coisa em meu ouvido antes de me puxar para um beijo apaixonado na frente de todos nossos convidados.

Assim como qualquer outro casamento, tiramos inúmeras fotos, fomos abraçados e parabenizados por inúmeras pessoas, tanto que depois que joguei o buquê nada mais me fazia ficar ali, e Edward sabia disso, dando um aviso para que alguém buscasse o seu carro, onde em seguida nos despedimos de forma generalizada de todos e partimos.

Por ora para o casebre que desde quando erámos adolescentes fazia parte da nossa história, e que essa noite teria mais uma para se lembrar, para que nós lembrássemos, antes que no final da tarde do dia seguinte partíssemos para NYC, onde pegaríamos um voo diretamente para Atenas, na Grécia, já que passaríamos nossa lua de mel em Santorini, nas Ilhas Gregas. Escolha de ambos.

.

_14 de novembro de 2013.  
Hoje não é alarme falso._

_._

Frio. Estava extremamente frio em Nova Iorque. Eu não aguentava mais ficar entulhada de roupa e com mais de quinhentos cobertores sobre mim, além da vontade de fazer xixi a cada 10 minutos – tudo por causa da _enorme_ barriga que portava.

Sim, eu estava grávida e extremamente mal humorada.

Havia sido uma semana infernal. Exatos 7 alarmes falsos e nada de Noah dar o ar de sua graça para que seu papai e sua mamãe o conhecesse.

Oh sim, além de mal humorada eu estava extremamente sarcástica, e nada ajudava o fato de Edward, que havia se machucado em um jogo no início de setembro, risse de mim por causa do meu sofrimento.

Maldito bastardo que eu tanto amo.

Eu estava com exatas 39 semanas de gestação, o que segundo meu médico era extremamente normal, todavia Noah estava tão grande que já não havia espaço para que ele se movimentasse em meu útero, o que fazia com que aumentasse mais ainda o meu estresse e a neura de estar sentindo contrações a cada segundo. Por mais que eu tentasse me focar em qualquer outra coisa, minha mente parecia ter um mecanismo do qual só conseguia imaginar contração, contração, contração.

Xingando e bufando, me dei por vencida e com um esforço hercúleo deixei a cama, seguindo para o banheiro. Eu havia engordado 15 quilos, o que é ideal para o número de semanas que eu estava, mas querendo ou não, 15 quilos a mais e uma bola de basquete no centro do meu corpo não contribuíam em nada para o meu equilíbrio já falho, e por mais que Edward estivesse se recuperando de sua lesão no ombro, ele me ajudava em praticamente tudo; desde me ajudar a tomar banho até vestir-me, passando por dirigir atrás dos mais loucos desejos, quanto as constantes idas à maternidade.

Sem querer soar neurótica ou dramática, mas era a oitava vez que ia ao banheiro na última hora.

- Você está bem? – questionou Edward, que durante o tempo em que fui ao banheiro já havia deitado na nossa cama sob os grossos cobertores para amenizar o frio incomum para final de outono.

- Não. – respondi fazendo um biquinho. – Eu me sinto gorda, feia, inchada, neurótica e principalmente continuo tendo dores que pelo que parece não existem. – confessei, deitando lentamente sobre a cama. Edward tentou disfarçar uma risada, abrindo seus braços para que eu entrasse neles por um breve momento, já que esta posição, assim como todas as outras, era demasiadamente desconfortável.

Delicadamente ele colocou suas duas grandes mãos sobre a minha barriga, afastando os tecidos das roupas que eu usava. Suas roupas. Suas mãos, para a minha surpresa, estavam absurdamente quentes, confortáveis e convidativas. Sem querer ronronei, tentando me aproximar mais dele.

Edward riu em meu ouvido.

- Em breve baby. – murmurou, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ficamos naquela posição por um tempo. As mãos quentes dele deslizando sobre a pele esticada da minha barriga trazia uma paz e um conforto extraordinários, era como se apenas o seu toque fosse capaz de passar a dor.

Entretanto, uma nova vontade de fazer xixi quebrou o clima romântico em que estávamos. Quando retornei ao quarto Edward já estava quase adormecendo, e entrando debaixo dos cobertores para me proteger do frio, virei-me de lado para tentar dormir. Inesperadamente Edward colocou novamente uma de suas mãos sobre a minha barriga e gentilmente murmurou em meu ouvido:

- Ele virá em breve, Bella. Eu sinto que ele está tão curioso para nos conhecer, quanto estamos curiosos para conhecê-lo.

- Espero baby. Estou com medo de que aconteça algo com ele. – choraminguei enlaçando meus dedos aos dele sobre a minha pele esticada, temerosa por tantos casos que andei lendo e ouvido de mulheres que perderam seus bebês por causa de nascimentos tardios. Eu sei que é um pouco raro isto acontecer, meu médico havia me garantido, mas não adianta, eu estava paranoica com tudo.

- Não há nada o que temer. – murmurou conta o meu ouvido, dando um sereno beijo na curvatura do meu pescoço.

Como as últimas noites, meu sono foi irregular. Por inúmeras vezes eu acordei sentindo contrações, mas calejada de tantos alarmes falsos tentei arduamente ignorá-los. Entretanto, às 3 da manhã, quando levantei pelo que parecia ser a quadragésima quinta vez, notei algo diferente. Minha bolsa havia se rompido.

Claro que isto não ajudou em nada quando constatei, ampliando ainda mais meu pânico, por ter sido estúpida em ignorar todas as contrações por pelo menos 4 horas. Sentindo mais dor do que parecia ser possível, retornei ao quarto para tentar acordar Edward.

- Edward, baby... – comecei arfante do seu lado da cama. – Noah... baby... ele... _oh meu Deus!_ Edward! – gritei por fim. – Vai nascer. – completei com a voz esganiçada.

Edward rapidamente pulou da cama e começou a fazer dezenas de perguntas para mim, enquanto discava o telefone do meu médico para lhe informar que minha bolsa havia rompido. Mesmo com a dor que estava sentindo, quis tomar um banho quente antes de ir para a maternidade. Felizmente meu adorável marido foi paciente e extremamente carinhoso para me ajudar.

Usando um vestido de lã antialérgico que havia ganhado de Alice e alguns casacos, com Edward portando a minha mala e de Noah, seguimos para o hospital aonde o nosso primeiro filho viria ao mundo.

Foram longuíssimas horas – 5 horas – até que finalmente Noah veio ao mundo chorando alto, com 3 kilos e 300 gramas e com 50 centímetros. Um bebê enorme segundo o médico, mas felizmente saudável e com os incríveis olhos verdes do pai, que ficou ao meu lado durante todo o tempo, me dando apoio e principalmente seu amor no momento mais feliz da nossa vida.

Evidente que os tios e os avós do pequeno Noah vieram em peso assim que souberam que o menino havia nascido para conhecê-lo, trazendo vasos de flores para mim e bichinhos de pelúcia para o meu filho. Mas nenhum momento se compara à primeira vez que amamentei meu filho.

Tão lindo, tão pequeno, tão meu e de Edward. Nosso primogênito. O fruto do nosso amor que esperou uma década e meia para vir a este mundo e ser a prova de que nascemos para ser um do outro. A prova máxima de que somos almas gêmeas.

De que Edward sempre foi e sempre será o meu amor adolescente. Meu _sonho adolescente_.

.

.

**FIM**

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Cabô! *seca a lágrima que está escorrendo*_

_Eu sei... foi bem superficial tudo nesse capítulo, mas como disse a intenção era só mostrar como as coisas terminaram. E olha só... esses fofuxos acabaram tendo uma fofurinha de brinde! KKKKKKKKK_

_Espero com demasiada sinceridade que vocês tenham gostado desse fim, assim como a fic, que desde o início disse que seria cliché, uma glicose pura e fuffly e que tudo o que aconteceria só influenciaria o futuro dos dois. E vocês muitas vezes não acreditaram em mim, hein? Compreendo que não foi a melhor fic do universo, e sei que poderia ter sido muito mais expressiva com ela do que fui, mas como já cansei de dizer tive diversos momentos que não estava inspirada, que não conseguia escrever, que simplesmente tudo parecia complexo demais para mim, mas que sempre priorizei o fato de que vocês gostariam de saber o desenrolar e por isto continuei firme e forte até o fim._

_Foi surpreendente que um gênero que eu não me dou tão bem escrevendo – comédia – conseguisse chamar tanta atenção, e por fim **TEENAGE DREAM** conseguiu atrair tanta atenção quanto a minha primeira fanfic, **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR.** E por isto que eu só posso agradecer cada um de vocês por lerem, comentarem, perguntarem, se envolverem com a trama. Ela foi pensada estritamente para o divertimento, para o sonho de toda mulher (seja adulta, adolescente ou até criança) ver que às vezes o nosso príncipe encantado é encontrado em situações completamente estranhas, que aquele garoto que você era apaixonada na escola e que temia falar com ele tinha uma queda por você também. Por mais que isto ainda não tenha acontecido comigo._

_Viajar no tempo, mais precisamente para 97 e 98 despertou inúmeras lembranças em minha própria vida, que apesar das dificuldades familiares que enfrentei nesta época, foi um amor adolescente e a amizade que não me permitiu sucumbir à loucura, a desistir de tudo. Tanto que espero ter deixado claro durante estes 40 capítulos que antes do amor, a coisa que eu mais prezo é amizade. Nossos amigos podem tomar decisões das quais não compreendemos e que achamos um absurdo, mas parafraseando um antigo dito popular, "amigos são a família que podemos escolher", e assim como uma família eles também tomam atitudes errôneas, que podem causar anos de sofrimento, anos de esquecimento apenas com a intenção de nos proteger. _

_Eu ainda mantenho amizade com as minhas amigas dessa época... na verdade são 18 anos que somos amigas, e nem mesmo a distância, o tempo, os diversos rumos diferentes que tomamos nos afastou, podemos não manter o mesmo contato que antes, mas vire e mexe estamos nos reencontrando para conversar e rir de coisas desta época que para mim foi especial, apesar dos apesares, como se tivessem acontecido ontem._

_Então, a mensagem que quero deixar para todos é: valorizem as suas amizades, discussões, intrigas, brigas tolas, ou, como muita gente disse quando a Bella descobriu que a Alice e a Rose haviam mentido para ela, para riscarem da sua vida, não valem a pena. Aprendam a diferenciar amigos, de colegas. Colegas querem festar com você, querem ficar ao seu lado só quando você está bem, e quando você precisar não estarão nem aí para vocês. Já amigos verdadeiros não importam se seja por algo ruim ou por algo bom, seja contando ou escondendo, eles sempre estarão ao seu lado não importa o momento. Podem me chamar do que for por causa desse pensamento, mas depois de uma certa idade, a maturidade nos faz ser mais sábios. Eu sou mais sábia do que era ontem, e menos do que serei amanhã. Todos nós somos._

_Bom, chega de divagar ou dar lição de moral, apesar de não ser isto. Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, recomendaram, indicaram, favoritaram, discutiram, inquiriram, fizeram tudo o que podia deixando esta fic em evidência. Queridos, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, não existem palavras suficientes para agradecê-los por tudo o que me fizeram. Eu escrevi esta história para cada um de vocês e tenho certeza que pelo menos em uma passagem alguém se identificou, e senão irão fazer em algum momento._

_Patti... eu nem sei como começar a te agradecer. Foram tantos altos e baixos, tantas situações diversas nestes longos meses que demorei a concluir esta fanfic... foi complexo, tenso e em várias momentos eu pensei em jogar tudo pro alto e finalizar lá pelo capítulo 25... mas com o seu apoio inestimável eis que chegamos ao fim. Sei que às vezes te mandava os capítulos em cima da hora, ou ainda sem sequer revisá-los porque estava entediada, não importa, em todos os momentos você esteve aqui comigo, lendo essa história, me apoiando e principalmente betando com maestria. Se não existem erros gramaticais, de pontuação e verbos é tudo obra sua. Obrigada meu amor, e milhões de desculpas por exigir tanto de você!_

_Este pode ser o fim, mas isto não quer dizer que não lerei reviews que eventualmente (acredito) viram, então quem ler está estória depois que finalize, não se intimide em deixar uma review, eu vou ler e vou surtar aqui em casa com seus comentários, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos mais uma vez e nos vemos em **CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS** ou em qualquer outra one-shot ou short-fic que eu decida escrever e que seja fofa. Vocês moram em meu coração._

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **E a Carol ainda diz que não vale chorar ou ficar emocionado. IMPOSSÍVEL! _

_Há semanas vinha sentindo aquela nostalgia, aquela sensação de fim se aproximando... mas nada comparado com o que estou sentindo agora. Sabe aquela tristeza em saber que não encontrarei mais capítulo novo de Teenage Dream ao abrir o meu hotmail? Ou tweets da Carol relacionados a algo da fanfic? Então... _

_É difícil dar adeus a esses dois, depois de dezesseis meses acompanhando essa estória encantadora, envolvente, que assim como acontecia com vocês, também me deixava curiosa, louca, roendo por novo capítulo. A Carol sabe o quanto eu surtava, sofria, vibrava com cada ideia nova que ela tinha, cada situação ou acontecimento que viria, e o quanto pirei por **EVERLONG, **implorando durante meses para que ela me enviasse o que já tinha escrito, nem que fosse uma linha, um parágrafo, e a Carol sequer tinha digitado alguma coisa, pois estava tudo em seu caderno haushuahsuahushas. _

_Não quero me estender muito porque sei o quanto vocês estão desesperados por esse desfecho, mas não sem antes deixar os meus mais sinceros AGRADECIMENTOS a Carol por permitir que eu fizesse parte dessa fanfic maravilhosa! **TEENAGE DREAM** foi a primeira fic que betei, e eu não poderia ter tido uma melhor primeira experiência como beta! MUITO OBRIGADA pela oportunidade, por ser paciente quando eu demorava um pouco mais do que você planejava para retornar os capítulos, por compartilhar as ideias antes mesmo que estas viessem com os capítulos, por "ouvir" minhas opiniões, sugestões, e principalmente, obrigada por nos proporcionar mais uma fanfic espetacular! Você sabe a minha admiração pelo seu trabalho, dedicação, a sua criatividade, especialmente a forma como você coloca tanto amor e tanta emoção na escrita, permitindo que nos apaixonamos perdidamente pelos seus personagens, nos emocionando de uma maneira incapaz de explicar. Carol, você vale OURO! _

_Para finalizar, quero agradecer a todos os leitores, mesmos os que nunca tiveram paciência de ler minhas enormes notas *risos*. Obrigada por comentarem, favoritarem, indicarem, por fazerem de **Teenage Dream** um sucesso! Sei que é de partir o coração saber que não haverá mais a opção de "próximo capítulo" para clicar, mas como toda e qualquer história, aqui também precisava ter o seu fim. _

_Foi bom estar com vocês, até qualquer hora._

_Beijos, Patti. _

_._

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixe uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou,  
ou se odiou, mesmo com o fim da fic,  
feedbacks são importantíssimos para que nós, autoras,  
melhoremos no que erramos ou continuamos fazer o que foi certo. *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


End file.
